


A Bunch Of BillDip Drabbles

by Gravity_Flies



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (I Updated The Tags), Also Bill's Form, Always A Pleasure To Take Requests, And If The Drabble Should Be Fluffy Or Creepy, Because I'll Do What I Want If You Don't Specify, Dark, Demon!Bill, Drabbles, Fluff, Glad You're Having Fun, Human!Bill, I'd Also Appreciate If You Specify The Age Of The Characters, Just Leave A Comment, M/M, MILDLY SUGGESTIVE CHAPTERS???, Most Is Pretty OOC But You Guys Seem To Like It So Far So Eyyyyy, We Got It All, Younger Dips Or Older Dips, we just don't know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 74
Words: 168,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravity_Flies/pseuds/Gravity_Flies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various drabbles based off of the ship with infinite names.<br/>I take requests, but starting April 2nd I won't be doing ALL of them.<br/>If you are to request, this can be by commenting in any chapter or by emailing me at GravityFlies@outlook.com!<br/>I'd appreciate it if you specify ages for the characters, along with how fluffy or dark you'd like the drabble to be.<br/>-Fly<br/>P.S: I respond to 99% of my comments, and ALL that regard requests. Don't be shy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistletoe Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Billdip drabbles?  
> Billdip drabbles.  
> From the 'author' who brought you...  
> A PINCH OF SUGAR  
> A PINCH OF SPICE  
> AND  
> THERE'S NOWHERE ELSE  
> I PRESENT...  
> "A Bunch Of Billdip Drabbles".  
> Enjoy!~  
> -Fly

The whole Pines family had planned a Christmas reunion- It was a late night, and Mabel was getting their cousins riled up for the next day. The family had gathered around the fire, hot cocoa in hand and laughs being had.

Calm, quiet... Perfect.

_Too_ perfect.

But he couldn't ruin Pine Tree's little celebration of useless paper-clad boxes, oh no.

There were puns to be made! And most importantly, he'd get to spend a little time with the  _whole_ family.

_Perfect indeed._

Dipper, unlike his sister, was bored out of his mind. The adult's banter was centred completely around sports, work and books Mabel had to  _steal_  in order to read. The summer they'd spent in Gravity Falls so many years ago had left unanswered questions tumbling around in his head. Often he could barely think of anything else, and his grades didn't seem to hide it.

He was awoken from his daydreaming when his father called his name. "Hey, Dipper! Listen to your mother!" Dipper looked to her in confusion.

"Oh, sorry Dip! I was just wondering..." She pulled at her collar nervously. "Well, I was just telling Stan about your, ah..." Stan, who had been sitting quietly on the sofa, burst into laughter.

"She was telling me about that  _diary_ of yours! Let me tell you, kid- You are a RIOT!" Dipper's face went pale as snow, and he made a promise to himself he'd never leave it at home again.

"MOM! YOU DID  **NOT**." He was panicking, his sweat soaking through his clothes at an abnormal speed. "I can't believe this. This can NOT be happening..."

He may or may not have become obsessed with a certain demon.

That obsession started out as just wanting to figure out his plans...

And ended up writing about him, drawing him, thinking about him nonstop...

Not to mention his hormones.

Plus his still lingering sadness from Wendy rejecting his feelings so long ago...

Obsessions and hormones plus the aching heart of a rejected romance... You can imagine the kind of things he'd wrote in his diary.

A sharp knock at the door was all he needed to flee the room. A chocked cry caught in his throat and tears threatened to spill. Weakly shuffling to the door, he prayed his eyes were well hidden.

When he swung open the door, it took every last muscle in his body to not run away screaming.

"Fuck my life."

"That's what I'm here for, kiddo!~"

Bill was hovering there in mid-air, but his usual triangular form was now replaced by that of a grown man. His blonde hair was neatly brushed, a top hat balanced carefully on top. He looked to be about twenty years old, judging by his height and wrinkle-free tanned skin. His one visible eye was stormy grey, the other hidden behind a midnight black eye patch.

"So, this is Christmas? Huh, I expected a lot more creepy old men." He grinned widely, letting himself in and closing the door behind him. "Actually, Stan is here, isn't he? Well, for once I guess I didn't look hard enough!" An amused laugh echoed off the walls, and Dipper prayed nobody had heard him yet.

"Oh my god Bill what the hell are you doing here get out now please oh god why-" He was interrupted by a cane (Bill hadn't had it before, had he?) slamming down on his toe.

Dipper's mother was standing in the doorway that separated the front room from the lounge. "Dipper, you didn't tell me your  _boyfriend_ was coming over! Come in, come in!"

Dipper looked up at the demon, but all he did was smile wider and follow her inside. "Keep quiet, play along, and don't you dare say a word about who I really am. Kapish?" Before he could object, the cane was back at his foot. "Do I really need to explain what will happen if you don't?" The cane was now pointed at his mother, and the boy shook his head in fear. "Good Pine Tree." The cane was lowered.

The boy's face flushed with embarrassment and anger, but the redness only darkened when he felt gloved fingers slip through his own. He squeezed it nervously, and the two awkwardly sat down on the sofa.

"So, Dipper." His father started, his voice a low grumble. "This is that guy you wrote about?" He shot a glare at the demon. "Because if half of the things you wrote were  _true_..."

Dipper squeaked, mortified. "N-No! Dad, shut u-"

"Oh, do tell!" Bill cut him off, eager to humiliate him further. Or perhaps he wanted to know what he'd written- Dipper had used a spell from journal three to keep the diary pages away from Bill's prying eye. The enchantments he'd put of the diary were enough to keep DEMONS out, but apparently not parents.

He honestly didn't know which was worse.

"Well... I'd rather not say in front of..." The displeased parent jerked his head towards the little kids running around with Mabel. "You know."

Bill gave Dipper a look that screamed blackmail, and the teen hid his face in his hands. "Dad, why... What the actual fuck..."

His mom was just as bad. "Oh, you look  _just_ like his drawing of you, too!" She gushed, and produced a small piece of paper from her pocket. She tossed it to Bill who gracefully caught it in his free hand.

"Bi- I mean-" Dipper shot a sideways glance at the demon, not sure what to call him. "Please, you don't- That's-"

There was no laughter, no poke in the side, no teasing and no chaos. "Wow. Yeah, I, uh..." The man cleared his throat, and Dipper silently hoped it was just his unfamiliarity with human bodies. If Bill was  _actually_ speechless, pigs would be flying in no time. (not that Mabel would mind that!) "That does look quite a bit like me, I must say." He handed the doodle wordlessly to the shaking teen, who instantly crumpled it up.

"NO NOO NOOO NOOOO NOOOOO." He chanted, but stopped abruptly when Bill squeezed his hand. "I-I mean-"

"You're a lovely artist, Pine- Er... Dipper." His praise was awkward and cringe-worthy, but it made the gesture even more affectionate. Empty compliments were far easier to tell than true ones.

Dipper's voice was cracked and broken. "Thanks." He replied quickly.

Dipper's parents just stared blankly. Stan was the first to break the silence.

"So, how long have...  _you guys_ been happening?" He asked stiffly, hands playing with the now empty mug in his hands.

Dipper waited for Bill to reply, but the demon just looked at him expectantly. "Oh! Ah, hah, um..." He had no idea what to say. How would he even address Bill?

Dude?

Bro?

Pal?

Chum?

Friend?

Mate?

There was no way he'd call him anything more loving than that.

"William, what would you say?" He asked quickly, earning a shocked look from the man beside him.

"Me? Ah, yes, there is only one William here after all, right? Heh... Well, a few years?" He chocked on his own words. "Maybe?" Dipper cringed. Well, at least he was being just as awkward as himself.

"You mean you didn't even mark down your anniversary? Boo." Mabel was now in the lounge, five younger cousins crowded around her. "So, Dip, dating behind my back? Y'know, I could've given you a LOT of advice!" She looked just as hurt as she was excited, a mix of emotions only Mabel herself could express effectively.

"Meh. Who needs anniversaries? Why pick  _one_  day to spend with your special someone when you can spend all of them together?" Mabel looked like she'd get a nosebleed right then and there.

"Oh. my. GOD. You guys are so cute! Hey Dip, maybe you didn't need my help after all, eh?" One of the kids pulled on her sweater, pleading with her to go play some more. "Oop, gotta run. Literally. I'M IT, YA LITTLE GREMLINS!" The kids ran out of the room screaming with laughter, Mabel right behind them. Stan smiled silently at the old nickname.

"Well, William, how'd you meet our little Dipping Sauce? Maybe we can try and figure out your anniversary if you can recall the day?" The twins' aunt piped up, taking a long sip from her hot chocolate.

Dipper was starting to get into it. "Oh, I remember it clear as day- We were in Gravity Falls, in fact, which is why I've been drawing and writing about him so much. We don't write often, and he has no internet deep in the forest, so I miss him quite a bit."

Bill smiled approvingly, elaborating. "Yes, we both happened to be in the woods at the time- Lil' Dippy here had his nose buried in some book, as was I. If we hadn't crashed into each other, we'd have hit a tree!"

"Not that _I_ hadn't, technically speaking." The demon shot Dipper a look, earning an amused snort. "Anyway, after we hit each other we talked for a bit. You might even say..." Another glance at Dipper. "We hit  _on_ each other."

His lame wordplay earned another giggle from the teen, along with a handful of groans from the rest of the family. "Ouch, tough crowd. Where was I? Ah, yes. So we talked for a bit, and arranged another get together for the next day. From then on, we started meeting in the same spot, almost daily." He nudged Dipper's foot with his own, signalling his turn.

he didn't miss a beat. "Yeah, I guess that's the gist of it. Slowly, I found myself falling for him- But considering my crush on Wendy, it was a bit of a..."

His smile widened, and he shot a sly glance at Bill.

_"Love triangle."_ He laughed at his family's confusion, and Bill tried to hold back a chuckle.

Recovering from his own sad pun, he continued. "But after Wendy told me off, there wasn't much competition. After that, it was a blur-"

"-And I saw how much he liked me. So I started to feel the same." Bill shot him a you-aren't-making-me-the-desperate-one look, and it made him wonder if it was even possible to fit so much information into one simple glare. (with one eye, no less!)

Stan nodded. "So, you liked Wendy, and now you're with this guy? Since when were you bi?" Dipper wanted to say 'since never', but he couldn't.

He tried to tell himself it was because of Bill's threat, but deep inside... Was it true?

Quiet returned to the room and the demon elbowed him. "Since I met Bill, I guess." He sputtered, hating the silence.

The senior seemed to be too tired to give any reaction. "Well, I'm off to bed. 'Night, kids. 'Night, Dip." He trudged upstairs, and a door slammed.

"Well." Bill spat, pretending to be offended. "He  _forgot_  me."

Before they knew it, the rest of the family had gone to bed. Mabel was the last to say good night, leaving them alone in the lounge.

"So, kid. Was that really so hard?" Bill started, finally releasing the teen's sweaty hand. Their faces were equal shades of red, making the whole situation a tad easier for Dipper.

"Yeah. Pretty frustrating to pretend to be a demon's boyfriend, and, even worse, lie in front of my whole  _family_."Dipper sighed, just relieved it was over. "Why did you even want to do that? Considering you threatened to hurt my fucking  _family,_ you better have good reason!"

Bill tilted his head in thought. "I guess I should look like you're about to explode." The man drawled, and the teen nodded excitedly. "Eager, I see. Well, let's get some eggnog and we'll talk. It's been a long while since I used this old body, and it needs to be hydrated."

Dipper winced at the reminder that Bill was really just a floating Dorito. "Is this one yours, or are you possessing someone?" The demon rolled his eyes, waltzing over to the kitchen.

"Mine, in case the _floating_  earlier didn't entail. It took a while to make it, but hey- I'm a miracle worker, and Christmas is all about that!" He sang, opening the fridge. He reached his arm inside and pulled out a jug filled to the brim with eggnog."Speaking of Christmas, I'm staying here a bit. I want to see Pine Tree decorate a pine tree!" The teen rolled his eyes.

"Got the cups!" Dipper grinned as Bill poured them each a glass. They sat at the counter, clinking their glasses together before they downed the drinks.

The demon leaned closer to the boy and licked his lips. Dipper tried to ignore him, but it was proving to be an impossible feat. "Bill, stop looking at me like that. Also, have you even heard of personal space?" He tried shuffling his chair away, but it only ended in Bill following him.

The man laughed knowingly. "Look up."

And he did.

Above them were two leaves of mistletoe hanging from a single silver thread.

"Oh no."

"Oh,  _yes_."

The teen's chin was tipped back downwards, his whole head forced forward as the man pulled him into a kiss. Bill smirked into his partner's lips as Dipper hungrily kissed him back. After, he'd say he was just respecting the rules of Christmas, but Bill, knowing everything, would never believe him.

He almost whined when the demon pulled back, the taste of eggnog mixing with that of Bill's lips.

"So, Pine Tree." Bill started, the teasing grin returning to his face. "What  _did_ you write about me?"


	2. Blind Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's my first request done! :D  
> I really hope you guys like it, I haven't really written Bill in this light before.  
> Between homework, studying and practicing art I managed to get this done, so I'm happy.  
> See you after the drabble!  
> -Fly

_**lydia cipher (Guest) Requested...** _

_**So how about Mabel finds dipper in the forest he's talking to Bill and Mabel does something. I don't know just think of something** _

_**My response...** _

_**I'll see what I can do! ;3** _

It was a normal day for the Pines family- Stan was sleeping in, Soos was cleaning the gift shop and Wendy had snuck out with her friends.

Mabel and Dipper always took advantage of normal days, letting their grunkle sleep so they could do their own thing. Today, Mabel was on a mission.

A match making mission.

Ever since Wendy had told Dipper off, he'd been an emotional wreck. During the day he was distracted by mysteries, but at night he was constantly depressed. Mabel's goal was to find him a new crush- And fast.

She quickly learned that there weren't too many candidates, as most girls their age were Pacifica's friends. Candy and Grenda had said many times neither of them were interested, and things didn't look all that promising.

But alas, there had to be a way! She had never let anyone down, let alone Dipper, and she wasn't going to anytime soon.

Dipper had gone into the forest, leaving her alone with Soos. She sat on the gift shop floor and considered their options- She could lock him in a ladies' washroom, dress him like a boyband member...

"What's wrong, girl dude? You look down." Soos said sympathetically, paused his cleaning momentarily.

Mabel sighed loudly. "I can't find Dipper a date! I mean, I'm a perfect matchmaker! Why can't I get my own brother- who I know better than anyone else- a girl?" She fell back from where she sat, letting her hair cushion the landing.

The employee tapped his chin, deep in thought. "What if..." He leaned in, whispering an idea excitedly.

"SOOS, YOU KING ON EARTH! Love is happening tonight!" She screamed, thanking him quickly and running upstairs to prepare.

**-=[TIME SKIP]=-**

"Mabel, where are we?"

Mabel had insisted he put on a blindfold. She had led him stealthily and silently to Greasy's Diner, but he was still oblivious to her plans.

"You'll see!" She chirped, opening the door to let him go inside.

Her brother sniffed the air cautiously. "Smells like pie... Mabel, why are we at Greasy's?" She groaned, pulling off the blindfold.

"It was  _supposed_ to be a surprise." She complained, but her dismay was quickly replaced by a toothy smile. "Oh! Here she is!" Mabel waved at a young girl who had just entered the restaurant.

"Here  _who_ is? Mabel, what's going on?" Dipper chewed his lip nervously, eyeing the girl down. She had bleach blonde hair done up in a bun, and her clothes were as casual as his own. She seemed perfect in every way- Pretty, but still human.

The girl waved back in excitement, running towards them.

She tripped.

_Awkward, too._ Dipper thought, Mabel's smile spreading to his own.  _Maybe Mabel's on to something._

"Hi! I'm Rachel!" The girl announced, getting up and brushing off her baggy jeans. "I'm Melody's sister! You know Melody, right?" Dipper nodded in surprise.

Mabel was just getting started. "Yeah! Isn't that great? Soos said Rachel had just moved with her parents to Gravity Falls! Melody's staying in Portland, but she and Soos are still video chatting." He looked at her, smile widening. He mouthed a quick 'thank you' before sitting at a nearby table with Rachel.

"Match made!" Mabel pumped her fist in the air, leaving the diner to go home.

"So, Dipper, right?" Rachel started, confidence in her tone. He nodded. "Nice to meet you!"

Lazy Susan approached their table, paper and pen in hand. "Will that be the usual?"

"Nah, not today." Dipper responded, looking to Rachel. "I'll have what she's having."

The girl's eyes widened. "Oh! Uh, hmm... I'll have some potatoes, a stack of pancakes, a bowl of fruit, some tea... That'll be all!" Dipper casually slipped his hands in his pockets. He felt ten dollars, at the most... She was paying, right?

**-=[TIME SKIP]=-**

When they were finished, Lazy Susan carried off their dishes and came back with the bill.

Thirty dollars.

Plus tax.

"Well, that was fun! See you next time, maybe?" Rachel slid off her chair, running out the door before he could object.

His mouth went dry. Pulling out the cash in his pocket, he realized he was stuck."Oh, no... No, no..." Lazy Susan was on her way back to his table, and he had no idea what would happen.

So he did the only thing he could think to do-

He pulled on his vest and sprinted out the door.

**-=[TIME SKIP]=-**

Dipper didn't come home that night.

"Soos, did Melody say anything about her sister being a werewolf?" The man shook his head in response.

"Not that I know of." He went back to sweeping the floor, leaving Mabel in distress.

"I'm going for a walk. See you later, Soos." She set out into the cold night air, headed for the forest. Her light-up sweater provided just enough light to illuminate her surroundings, but she knew it would need to be charged soon.

That happened to be sooner than she thought.

In the middle of nowhere, the lights flickered out. Inky darkness surrounded her, mysterious and intimidating.

And she heard voices.

"Pine Tree, you aren't allowed to do that." A snap echoed through the trees, and the girl prayed it was a stick. "You can't go seeing other people, at least not while I'm around."

And then a smaller, meeker,  _familiar_ voice: "I-I'm sorry, Bill- I swear, it wasn't my idea-"

"Oh? Who's was it then?" Everything went silent.

"Bill, please, don't hurt her." Quiet sobbing could be heard, gradually getting more desperate.

Mabel had enough. If that was the Bill she thought he was... She shuddered at the thought, but continued on through the forest. A faint blue light came in to view, brilliant flames crackling in the night.

"Shooting Star! What a  _surprise!"_ The flames spread quickly, trapping her in a circle of icy blue.

"Let my brother go, Bill." She ordered, too angry to be afraid. "Or else!" On cue, her brother stumbled out of the darkness. He looked mostly unharmed, but all the blood had drained from his face.

"Mabel, what are you doing here? He'll kill you!" His voice was a cracked whisper, horrified at her presence. "He's mad, Mabel. really, really mad, and-" He was interrupted by the sound of crunching leaves.

Two long legs walked into view, revealing a tall man. His hair was wild, face red with fury and skin dark in the midnight moon. He sported a yellow overcoat and black slacks, a bowtie on his neck and top hat on his head. An eye patch concealed his right eye, and it was obvious who he was.

"Bill? What did you do to Dipper, you demonic Dorito?" The man grinned mischievously, reaching out a gloved hand and resting it on Dipper's hat.

"Mm, just making sure Pine Tree's following my rules." His calm tone turned distorted, rage bubbling up in his throat. "Rule number one- He's  _mine_." Mabel's eyes widened in fear as the demon slowly stalked closer. "Rule number two- He may not date anyone. Anyone, including that  _Rachel_ brat."

Dipper finally found the strength to speak up. "Bill, stop it. She didn't know-"

"Shush, my sapling. I'm doing buisness." Bill snapped his fingers, and the fire vanished. Darkness shrouded them like a cloak. "Rule number three-" The voice was now louder, and much closer.

"I may get rid of  _anyone_ who violates these rules, no matter what Pine Tree says."

A hand was now at her neck, nails sharp as daggers.

"Pine Tree is all mine, understood?" She nodded weakly, narrowly avoiding the claws at her throat.

"Good."

Before she could react, everything went black.

Bill grinned demonically in the moonlight, his teeth shining like knives. "When she wakes up, she'll be in bed, and it will all have seemed like one big bad dream. You'll be home by then, and you are never to speak of it again."

And Bill would keep his pet safe from the rest of the world, for he belonged to him.

And  _only_ him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the suggestion, Lydia! :3  
> It was really fun to write!  
> See you guys next drabble. ;D  
> -Fly


	3. Dollhouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another drabble!  
> I may write another later, but here's this one!  
> It was really fun to write, so I hope it's just as fun to read.  
> -Fly

_**Forestspirit of Thunderclan Requsted...** _

_**Bill erases Dipper's memories of his family so he can have him all for himself. However, Dipper isn't so willing in this one.** _

_**My response...** _

_**Oh! I've been wanting to write something like this for a while, but I didn't know how to fit it into my main fic... Well, here it is!** _

He was so cute when he slept... The way his chest rose and fell, peacefully, always in a calm rhythm... Yet when he touched him, he instantly fell apart- His breaths became uneven, each one strained and desperate.

He didn't know which kind he enjoyed more.

Every morning, the boy would wake up, and he'd be gone on his own accord. The fact he still had the will to keep moving after the nightmares he gave him, the fact he still fought depression off with every jagged breath...

It drove the demon crazy.

Every night he experimented with his emotions, playing with his mind as if it were a toy. Watching, waiting, hoping the child would give him a new reaction. How could he still have any faith in his puny, insignificant life? How could he keep running when his weak legs could barely support him?

The answer hit him like a slap to the face.

He lived on for his family, and the few friends he had. Mabel, who would never make it on her own, Stan, who was old as is, Soos, who's only friend was the boy and for anyone else who held him close to their slowly dying hearts.

They were getting in his way, and he wouldn't have any of it.

**-=[TIME SKIP]=-**

Dipper awoke on a lavish bed, light pouring in through silky curtains. He couldn't recall how he got there, or where he'd been before. Memories slipped through his fingers, and he was too tired to hold on to any of them.

"Good morning, my little Pine Tree." He shot upright, panting heavily.

"B-Bill? What... Where..." He turned to face the demon, but in place of his usual triangular form was a formally-dressed man. His bowtie and top hat were kept, now accompanied by a yellow overcoat and pitch black trousers. His hair was light blonde, a few strands of it covering an eye patch he had strapped across his face.

"Welcome to your new home, kid! Make yourself comfortable, okay?" The man stood there expectantly, waiting for him to freak out. The boy just sat there, staring in confusion and awe. He'd taken away his memories, his family and friends, his home... But his reaction was no more exciting than before.

"Why are you human?" He asked lamely, sweat dripping down his forehead. "And- And why did you bring me here? What do you mean this is my home, and why can't I remember having an old one?"

Bill tilted his head, eyeing him down. "Why am I using this flesh bag of a body? Well, to put it simply, because I can." He levitated into the air, and was hovering over the bed in an instant. "Why, do you like what you see?"

Dipper scowled in frustration. "Why am I here, Bill?"

"Because I like you, and I don't know why. You're so uptight and awkward, and your organized lifestyle bores me. I figured that if I showed you how chaotic confusion can get, I could break you." The demon examined his dagger-like nails, ignoring Dipper's horror. "And if I break you, I can find out why I like you so much."

"You say that like it's a game." The boy accused, shaking with fear. "Like I'm just a pawn."

"Think... A doll in a dollhouse." Bill corrected, insanity in his voice. "Now, my dolly... Get up."

Dipper shuffled out of bed, dusting off his pyjamas. "Where can I change?" The man jerked his head towards a door in the corner of the bedroom, which led to a walk-in closet. "If you think you're going to win my cooperation by giving me a mansion, you're mistaken."

The door swung open, revealing an array of clothing from casual and sporty to formal and fancy. He felt drawn to a simple orange tee, a navy vest and wrinkled grey shorts. _"Seriously?"_  Bill muttered, rolling his eyes as the boy reached for a ball cap embroidered with a blue pine tree.

"Uh, Bill..." He gestured towards the door, hoping the man would at turn around.

"Oh, as if I can't see you anyway. Always watching, remember?" Dipper groaned in frustration, but changed anyway. Despite Bill's reminder, he felt the need to cover himself.

"S-stop staring!" He sputtered, face flushed.

"Stop being so adorable!" Bill replied, teasing him with what he assumed was a wink. Considering only one eye was actually visible, one could only guess.

**-=[TIME SKIP]=-**

After exploring the manor, Dipper felt a little more comfortable. Despite his fear of Bill, his lost memories and the ordeal itself, he felt settled enough to at least eat.

The kitchen was lit by an antique chandelier, illuminating a marble counter. Dishes of all tastes and sizes were arranged on various shelves, and china plates were stacked neatly on the table. A single fridge held assorted drinks from coffee to lemonade.

In the end, he found a raw steak- His mouth watered at the thought of such a fancy meal. Something told him he hadn't had something so extravagant in a long time. But, as fate would have it, there wasn't a single way of cooking it. No stove, oven, not even a microwave.

"Will that be medium rare?" A voice interrupted the peaceful silence, and Bill was by his side once again. "Because that's what you like!"

Dipper groaned in frustration as the meat was enveloped in blue flame. "I can cook it myself, just get me something to cook it _with_."

"Mmm, nah. If you need anything, you are to call on me." The steak finished quickly, and the boy reluctantly sat down at the counter.

"Stop following me around." He demanded, praying he wouldn't anger the demon. "It's weird."

He ate quietly, the man alternating between sitting beside him and hovering somewhere nearby. "Oh, come on, Pine Tree! How long does it take you to eat?" Inpatient groans were music to the boy's ears in comparison to the constant chatter.

"Why do you care? What, did you have something planned?" He questioned, nervous but curious at the same time.

"In fact, I do! Now hurry up or I'll make you." Dipper rolled his eyes, but finished off his food anyway. The demon grinned, and with a snap of his fingers they disappeared.

When they reappeared, they were in the living room- The lights were dim and the room was eerily quiet. The strangest thing was the way Bill was looking at him. Two blood-red glasses of wine waited on the table. "Care for a glass, darling?"

"Bill! What the hell? I said you wouldn't win me over with fancy food and giant castles, and that's final. If you think I'm going to cave in like this, it's not going to work!" The dim lights brightened as the windows flew open.

The man looked incredibly bored. "What does it take, then? What does it take to make you break down?" He kicked his feet back, resting them on the table.

"Do you really think I'm going to tell you that?!" Dipper asked, not wanting to say it himself. He'd rather have Bill read his mind so he'd still have some dignity left.

The demon's eyebrows furrowed in concentration, prodding around through his mind. He tried to look brave, but fear still crawled across his skin. It felt as if his brain was being squeezed, then moved around and rearranged. The foreign feeling sent shivers up his spine.

"Your thoughts are so loud, I'm surprised I couldn't hear them!" Bill laughed, and his mind was released. "Well, I guess I was right, but I executed the 'solution' in the wrong way! I took your memories of you family away, but that just caused a new problem- You want to know who they are!"

Pain shook Dipper's whole head, a numbing torture that forced his eyes shut and legs to his chest. Curled up in a ball, tears streamed down his face. "BILL?" There was no answer, just a hand on his forehead. It calmed him slightly, but the waves of agony still coursed through him.

And he remembered. Mabel Stan, Soos, Wendy, Mom and Dad...

"What did you do to them?" He asked weakly, the pain finally subsiding. The hand didn't move.

"They're okay, Dip. You just won't be seeing them, understood?" The boy shuddered as he reached out another hand to pull him up. He didn't have the strength to cooperate anymore.

"You're a monster." He snapped, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"Tell me something I don't know." An evil grin spread across the demon's once sombre face.

"Well well well, I think I've chopped down this Pine Tree, have I not?"

With a flick of his wrist, Bill closed the windows once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Don't forget to leave a review/suggestion!  
> See you guys next time. ;D  
> -Fly


	4. Kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two drabbles in one day?  
> Eh, not exactly unheard of. I love this ship enough to spend half my day obsessing over it.  
> Hope you guys enjoy!  
> -Fly :3

_**Forestspirit of Thunderclan Requested...** _

_**Bill turns Dipper into a cat.** _

_**ALSO** _

_**Laura Requested...** _

_**Umm...could you make one where Bill turns Dipper into a kitten? Please?** _

_**My response...** _

_**Aw!~ That sounds adorable! I'm all for it. Heck, I'll even throw in some art of it. Now, the question is... Do I draw or write first?**_

It was noon- Mabel and Waddles were playing in the yard, and Stan was out shopping for more canned meat. He didn't have the peace of mind to ask why.

It had been a few years since their tradition started, visiting Gravity Falls every summer. Now he and his sister were sixteen, but their objectives were never changed.

Mabel, who had stayed true to her young self in more ways than one, was still on the hunt for her dream boyfriend. She'd encountered gnomes, mermen, werewolves and even vampires- Just not the hot kind. According to her, Gravity Falls had the potential to house 'hot guys', but it just didn't have enough charm. Her goal right now was to make the Mystery Shack a famous attraction in hopes of attracting more people.

Dipper, on the other hand, was still devoted to uncovering the mysteries of their town. Mabel deemed his obsession unhealthy, but he didn't pay much attention to her 'advice'. He'd been at it ever since he was twelve, and he wasn't going to stop until he had enough answers to satisfy his curiosity.

Bill had mixed feelings for the both of them.

Mabel was fun, unpredictable and often hilarious. Unfortunately, her ambitions were too insignificant and worthless.

Dipper was the opposite- He was too organized and serious. Despite his attitude, he still had the intriguing factor of his objective.

The girl's imagination would be enough to defend her from him, but the boy's was perfect.

He started bugging him at night, when he was already sleeping. As time went on, he'd force the boy asleep just to annoy him. Dipper would often shy away from the demon, waiting out the dream, but eventually he started to enjoy his 'fainting'.

They would usual start out with casual chatter, but as the dream dragged on Bill dug deeper. Dipper opened up more to the demon, though memories of long ago still begged him to run.

It was a peaceful Saturday.

Bill had been feeding off Dipper's dreams for weeks now, harvesting memories of anything human. He wanted to surprise his little Pine Tree- But the mindscape was a dead giveaway he was there. he needed to show up when he'd least expect it.

Or  _where_ he'd least expect it.

Dipper was reading on his bed. Mabel at the mall wit her friends, leaving him to his own devices. The perfect moment, and the perfect place- And his vessel was ready.

Ever so quietly, he transported the body to his room, possessing it quickly so it wouldn't fall.

"Hey Pine Tree." Dipper screamed at the top of his lungs, which wasn't as high as it once was.

"Aw, I miss your puberty voice!" Bill groaned. "Ah, well. Surprise!"

The boy slammed his book down, breathing heavily. "How... How did you..."

"I made it! What else do you think I do with my time?" The man grinned, sitting down beside the boy.

"Uh, I don't know, maybe  _something productive_?" He responded, but couldn't hide his blush. "Uh, do you think you could move?"

Bill scowled. "There you go again, all mature and stuff. I miss your childish worries, stupid voice cracks and kitten sneezes! What'll it take to get that Dipper back?" An idea was forming, and he liked it.

Dipper's eyes widened in horror as the man reached out for his head, touching a single finger to his birthmark. A blinding light surrounded him, and he felt himself changing.

Literally changing.

When the light faded out, he wasn't exactly...

Human.

"Oh, look at you! Isn't that better?" Dipper tried to stand, but instead fell back down on his own four... Were those  _paws_?

"MEW!" Dipper screamed, trying to express his anger. "MEW, MEW!"

Bill had buried his face in the blankets, trying to silence his laughter. "Oh my god... Dipper, You're perfect..." He dared to look up, but was only greeted by the furious stare of a tawny brown kitten. His hat was hanging off one ear, covering half of his face.

'This isn't funny.' He wanted to say, but held it in. Any more cat noises would just send the man further into laughter and chaos.

"See? Look how cute you are! Little paws, little nose, little Dipper!" The cat hissed and tried to scratch at him. "Haha, sorry. But... You should see yourself!" He scooped up the kitten, carrying him to the washroom.

Dipper stared at his reflection in horror.  _Adorable._

"Chillax, kiddo. I'll turn you back when I see fit." The cat meowed impatiently, hating his own cuteness. "For now, I'm going to enjoy this."

Enjoy it he did.

Bill came across a flashlight, and thought it was the funniest thing when Dipper ran after the beam of light. The boy had no idea what made it so appealing, but he just had to have it!

That was something he'd never live down.

Not to mention the whole string fiasco... That was something Bill would never let go. Dipper had never been so fascinated by Mabel's box of yarn, but now it looked like a playground of fun!

He ended up entangled in threads and covered in multi-coloured sparkles.

By the end of the day, Dipper was desperate to be back in his human body. He scratched, hissed, begged, played dead...

But his adventures as a cat weren't quite over yet.

Bill carried him back to his room, putting the boy down before laying down on his bed. "Good night, Dip." He pulled the covers over him, pretending to sleep.

"MEW! MEW, MEW MEW!" Dipper jumped onto the bed and batted at his face, but the body lay still. "Mew..." Dipper reluctantly cuddled up against the sleeping man, a sudden craving for warmth taking over. He gasped when a gloved hand stroked his fur, the fingers scratching his back in just the right places.

"That's my little kitten." Bill praised, patting his head in approval. Dipper purred ever so quietly, secretly enjoying his time as a cat.

_"Mew!~"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of kitten Dipper.  
> Heck, kitten FALLS.  
> Kitten everyone... That just sounds like 'Lazy Susan Con'...  
> HUMANICATICATURES!!!  
> -Fly :D


	5. Crest Complete Cool Peppermint Liquid Gel Toothpaste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it would only be fair for me to give a little explanation as to what this is...  
> Basically 'Crest Complete Cool Peppermint Liquid Gel Toothpaste' is the best thing ever.  
> My partner in crime/writing agrees.  
> So please don't take this too seriously, but still read it because MY HEART AND SOUL WENT INTO THIS ALRIGHT  
> OKAI?  
> OKAI.  
> Anyway, everything is fine, I am fine, but my sanity could be broken.  
> -Fly

Dipper Pines was a curious boy- Always looking for adventure, he took the road less travelled and the books nobody else read.

This included journal number three.

He and the book had many great times together, fighting off monsters, warding off evil spirits, chasing away demons... Despite all this, their biggest endeavour was yet to come.

He was shopping at target, journal in hand when he saw the most beautiful tube of toothpaste he'd ever seen! It shone in the light of the store, label sparkling majestically.

The label read 'Crest complete cool peppermint liquid gel toothpaste', and he knew instantly it was magical. The journal had stated it was the most amazing toothpaste ever, and it had many mystical properties.

_"It's perfect."_ He whispered to himself, rushing to the cashier and buying a dozen of them. Alex from target was there and Dipper fanboyed but had to hurry home so he could use his new toothpaste. His noodle arms carried the bags of paste back to the shack where he proceeded to brush his teeth vigorously.

Suddenly, a man with shiny blonde hair burst through the washroom door, a smile on his face. "I have arrived my dear Pine Tree." He announced, adjusting his fabulous top hat and bow tie. "I LOVE YOU MARRY ME PLEASE." He yelled, and Dipper nodded excitedly.

"Oh yes I'll marry you Bill!" He exclaimed, mouth still frothy from the toothpaste. "LET'S KISS IN PUBLIC!"

And so they did, and people started fainting because whenever Dipper smiled the toothpaste would make him look so hot they couldn't comprehend it. "Okay Dipper let's get married now." He demanded, pulling the boy to a conveniently placed wedding ceremony place.

"Oh yes let's!" He said excitedly, and they got married as all the people that showed up fainted too. Then a cake appeared out of thin air, the icing replaced with more Crest complete cool peppermint liquid gel toothpaste.

They ate it together and Dipper transformed into a magical princess! The people woke up and stared in awe."It's the princess of Crest complete cool peppermint liquid gel toothpaste!" They said in unison. "All hail the princess!"

"Let's make out again." Bill whispered seductively, and they did.

"THE UNIVERSE MADE US BE TOGETHER BECAUSE OF CREST COMPLETE COOL PEPPERMINT LIQUID GEL TOOTHPASTE!" Dipper yelled and they lived happily ever after.

The end.

**Writers: GravityFlies and OverTheFangirlWall**

**Inspired by: Crest Complete Cool Peppermint Liquid Gel Toothpaste**

**Alex Hirsch why won't you hire us already**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHADDYA THINK  
> 11/10 RIGHT  
> ANYWAY  
> C YALL LATER  
> -Fly


	6. Wedding Traditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After much deliberation, I've decided to combine two more suggestions!  
> I hope this turned out okay, I had a longer thing planed for Dipper in a dress but this seemed to work better.  
> Hopefully you two like it! ;D (Along with anyone else reading, of course!)  
> -Fly

_**wizard101 Requested... (Oh hey I used to play Wizard101 ^u^)** _

_**After witnessing a human wedding, Bill is puzzled as to how the human couple behave towards each other. After the ceremony ended, he goes to Dipper for information. Dipper gets annoyed with Bill and asks him how demons celebrate their engagement. With a mischievous grin Bill agrees to take him on a wedding date. The results are disastrous** _   
_**ALSO** _

_**ronney (Guest) Requested...** _

_**Can you please dress dipper in a dress** _

_**My Response...** _

_**Oh! More info means easier for me, so thanks! I've decided to combine these just because they fit so well together. Hope you like it guys! ;D** _

_**NOTE: Let's pretend there was a backstory to this and Bill is human and stuff. Okay?** _

Soos and Melody's wedding was surprisingly traditional.

Mabel was, of course, the flower girl. She held a bouquet of beautiful violets, and tossed them all over the place as they walked down the aisle.

Dipper was the ring bearer. He had been the first to see it, besides Soos himself, because Melody wanted it to be a surprise. He held it carefully, the small velvet box balanced in his palm.

Bill, who had been living in the shack with them for a month now, was Soos's only groomsman. He never really needed to change, as his fancy choice of everyday clothing was enough. His signature top hat and bowtie looked sharp as ever, his eye patch now straightened perfectly.

When Dipper caught eye contact with him, he couldn't help but smile. There he was, a dream demon more powerful than all of Gravity Falls' creatures combined, and he was attending a human wedding.

In a human body.

It was odd, unbelievable and extremely out of character, but Soos had needed a groomsman. Bill was the only friend he really had outside of Dipper, Mabel and Stan.

The ring was beautiful. It shimmered in the light of the hall, shades of orange and pink. It was shaped simply like a triangle, nothing too odd- But the look on Soos' face told him something had changed. He looked to Bill who just shrugged and kept on smiling.

Oh, he should've known.

**-=[TIME SKIP]=-**

Dipper was reading on the couch, Bill sprawled out on the one across from him.

"Why do humans even have weddings? Your lives are too short, and your minds are too small. What do you even gain from these weddings anymore? Long ago, you guys were smarter. Marrying for riches, land, power..." Bill trailed off, trying to recall history.

"Well, because humans fall in love." Dipper snapped, not wanting to start that conversation. "And we do it because we get lonely." Bill looked at him with a blank stare.

"But isn't loneliness what made your grunkle let me move in?" Dipper's face flushed and he shook his head.

"No no no, that's different." He sighed with frustration, not knowing how to explain it. "That was... I don't have all that many friends, Bill. I needed a friend. Marriage is different, it's for adults who wants someone more than just a friend."

Bill cocked his head, curious. "So, what's considered  _'more than a friend'_?" Dipper bit his lip, not wanting to explain too much.

"Well, first off, you feel a different kind of attraction to that person- Not just a strong liking for them, but something that just makes you..." The boy scratched his chin, contemplating. "Well, be with them forever."

"But that's how I feel about you." Bill said emotionlessly, and Dipper tried to hide his blushing behind his book.

"Well, that's not all. Love in this sense is a friendship love, like you enjoy being around me and vice versa. That's friendship love, and I can understand why you'd say that." The boy flipped the page casually, trying to act as if he was still reading. "Melody and Soos are different. They enjoy each other's company, but more so. They want... Well, they want to raise a family one day."

"So romance is just amplified friendship?" Bill questioned, tone now mischievous.

"Precisely." Dipper confirmed. "Now, since you've already stated demons feel emotion, how do demons express love?"

He could see Bill shifting uncomfortably on the sofa. "Uh, well, we usually keep it bottled up. When it does get out of hand, like, messing with our magic and stuff, we find a way." He turned away from the boy, hiding his face. "Often we bottle it up so long it lasts multiple human generations, so it's complicated when one of us takes a liking to one of you flesh bags."

Dipper nodded, not really paying attention. "Mhmm. Alright, seems believable enough." He clapped his book closed, and took a deep breath. "Well, I'm going for a walk."

"I'm going with you!" Bill sang, and Dipper saw what he had been hiding. A large, mischievous grin was spread across the demon's face, and the boy knew in an instant he had something planned.

As for what that plan was, he was in the dark.

**-=[TIME SKIP]=-**

"Bill, when I asked about demon weddings, I never meant I needed a demonstration."

The demon had took him to a clearing hidden in the forest. A lake ran through it, and the sun shone brightly down on them. "Eh, It's more fun to teach you this way."

Dipper scowled, but didn't complain. "So, is this all you do?"

Bill shook his head. "Oh, no, this is just a good location. So, as I was saying, when two demons  _actually_ get together, they lend each other power. Just a little bit every day shows they still love and trust each other." The demon himself pursed his lips. "As for the wedding thing, they usually just skip past any ceremonial business and cut to the chase. A little stroll around the best dimension they could find, first exchange of powers, yada yada ya."

Dipper spoke up. "So there's not much to demonstrate, really. I'm not a demon, and most of these things sound pretty personal." The man smiled evilly at him, laughing darkly.

"Actually, kiddo, You've built up quite a bit of power over the years. From all those enchantments and spells you've read from that journal of yours, a little bit sticks with you every time. Although your body keeps you from actually  _using_ that energy, it's still there." Bill poked him in the stomach, earning a squeak of surprise.

The boy's eves were full of wonder. "Wait, so I have actual magic in me? Like, if I had a different...  _Vessel,_ I could do magic?" His face lit up when Bill nodded.

"So really, there's more to demonstrate than you thought, if you're up for it." The demon held out his hand, blue flames engulfing it.

Dipper, as curious as he was, hesitated. "Are you sure? Isn't that pretty much the ring swap of demonkind?" The man clicked his tongue, thinking.

"Pretty much, but we can swap right back afterwards. After all, you're technically still human. It wouldn't really be official unless you were a spirit." The hand edged closer, and the boy shook it. "Good. Now, stay still, and close your eyes if it gets weird."

The fire was now engulfing them both completely, and Dipper supressed a scream. It didn't hurt, but it burnt. Not hot, exactly, but like when you're so cold it's... Warm. The odd feeling took over, and he shuddered as Bill pressed his forehead to his own.

The demon grinned even wider as the burning intensified. "Not awkward yet?" He shook his head. It was too new and exciting for him to close his eyes, despite the discomfort of Bill being so close.

And then it happened.

Bill pressed his lips to the boy's, and when he didn't kiss back he pulled away. "Dipper, you have to do it or this won't work!" The boy's mouth was agape, not knowing how to react.

"W-wh... Bill, that's pretty personal!" He yelled, afraid of what would happen if they ended it now.

"Would you have turned this down if you knew I had to kiss you?" The boy was unsure. "C'mon Dip, as if you haven't kissed someone before!"

"THOSE PEOPLE ARE FAMILY!" He screamed, and Bill looked hurt. Embarrassed, even.

The demon loosened his grip on his hand slightly, fire dimming. "Oh."

Dipper felt bad- Had the demon really thought of him as family? He never really explained human interactions as well as he had of demon interactions, so it was technically his own fault...

"Let's just get this over with." He muttered, and the hand on his own tightened.

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever-"

The demon once again pressed his lips to his, and he instantly returned the favour. It felt more passionate this time, and longer than it should've been- But at the same time, it all ended too soon.

The fire dissipated, and Bill lit his hand.

His magic now glowed a deep indigo, and he quenched the fire. "It worked."

They both smiled, neither one wanting to bring up the kiss.

"Now, Dipper, tell me a little more about your human weddings. Must the bride _always_  wear a dress?" Bill asked, and Dipper's face went hot.

"Well, it's the classy thing to wear, but some people dress differently." He responded, praying he wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Well, I'm not 'some people'." The demon snapped his fingers, and Dipper stared down at himself in horror.

"BILL! NO MORE VISUAL LEARNING!" He screamed, as a dress had taken place of his tee-shirt and shorts. It sparkled in various shades of blue, waving in the light breeze. His face turned an even darker shade of red, both from embarrassment and anger.

"Well, just for yelling at me, you can walk back like that." The man smirked.

"Fuck you." Dipper cursed, spinning around on his heel. Bill nearly bust a gut laughing, dress twirling as the boy did so. Middle finger firmly raised in the air, he walked back to the shack.

He'd give the dress to Mabel, he decided. She'd like it. He pinched the front fabric of the garment, lifting it off the of the dirty path.

Little did he know that Bill was right behind him, holding back hysterical laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, did anyone else know 'glew' apparently isn't a word?  
> My life is a lie. It's 'glowed'.  
> Ugh. I don't like that.  
> Anywho, hopefully you enjoyed! I have a music performance later, but I'll be posting the next chapter of 'A Pinch Of Spice' tonight anyway.  
> See 'ya then, hopefully!  
> -Fly <3


	7. Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE I BEGIN  
> Hey Lydia! Thanks for requesting again! :D  
> NOW I CAN BEGIN  
> So here's another drabble! I didn't expect to finish it so quickly, but it was fairly easy to get absorbed in it so time flew.  
> I hope you guys like it!  
> -Fly

_**Lydia cipher (Guest) Requested...** _

_**How about dipper asks Wendy for advice.** _

_**My response...** _

_**Oh! That sounds super cute! :D There's a lot of ways I could take this, and I'm feeling a mostly dialogue chapter here. I'll make this one fairly short 'n sweet. ^u^** _

_**P.S: Let's pretend that Bill is human and shiz and for some reason that name doesn't set off an alarm in anyone's head okay?** _

Mabel had come to her before, but this was different. This was a  _guy_ , and although she was a girl she still didn't know how to put it in a way Dipper would understand.

To her surprise and delight, he was actually after a guy.

To her dismay, that guy just so happened to be Bill, the new guy in town.

It had been a few years since the twins started their summer tradition, returning to Gravity Falls every year. Wendy herself was now nineteen, making Dipper and Mabel sixteen. The man Dipper was after was as old as she, but his odd sense of style made him look far older and more mature.

Apparently, as the boy had revealed, he'd been talking to Bill since the start of the summer. From what he'd told her, he actually seemed to be right up the teen's alley. Mysterious, incredibly funny, laid back but still quite serious.

He'd do him a lot of good, if he hadn't already- She was wondering why he seemed strangely more relaxed that year, and he seemed to be the answer she was waiting for.

"So, Wendy, what do you think?" He finished, nervousness not at all hidden. She broke into a wide grin, nodding to herself.

"Yeah, okay. I'll give you some pointers, but it seems like you already got pretty close to him." The boy breathed a sigh of relief, wiping sweat off his forehead wish a shaky arm. "Sorry to be that guy, but when did you come out of the closet?" She asked, and he shrugged.

"I don't really know. One day I was sure I liked girls, then before my very eyes I started liking both." His casual, comfortable tone assured most people already knew, and she wasn't the first to find out.

"Cool, cool. On that note, let's get down to business!" She clapped her hands together, getting up and leaving him to sit alone on the sofa. Slowly pacing, she went through his options. "First off, you need to act like more than friends. If he ever asks 'why you're acting strange', or 'why you seem so different', play it cool but don't directly deny anything." A sly grin had crept onto her face.

"So leaving him wanting answers." Dipper recapped, deep in thought. "Okay, okay, got it. What else?"

"Well, he'd going to get desperate eventually, so just keep playing it cool until he pops the question. That question, of course, being if you think of him as a friend, or if you think of you guys as more than that." She laughed quietly at his reaction.

"I doubt he'd ever ask that, Wendy- He's not that kind of guy." She rolled her eyes in response.

"Pfft, any guy can ask even the most awkward questions when he's desperate enough. Even you, Dip, and I've manipulated that many times without you even being aware!" Another snicker at his shocked expression. "I digress. Again, don't lie, but don't act desperate. If he doesn't let it go after your first response, come clean. If he turns you down..."

"Move on? Like, come back to you, have the whole 'he's too old for you anyway' talk and move on?" he snapped, but stopped when he saw her face. "Sorry." He said lamely, but the comment still stung.

"Dipper, if that hurt you so bad, you could've told me. Besides, that was four years ago! Don't think just because you were rejected once you're doomed to a lonely life. Even if he does, what're you gonna do if he  _does_ reject you? Give up on finding someone forever? That's not the Dipper I know." Wendy smiled warmly, pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks, Wendy." He said, voiced muffled slightly by her shoulder.

"No problem, Dip. Now, get out there and let the flirting begin!"

**-=[TIME SKIP]=-**

Dipper had done as told for the rest of the summer, but the steps never got far enough. Bill had brought up his change in behaviour multiple times, but every time Dipper played it off the man would just blush and move on.

Before he knew it, the bus had rolled back into town to take them home.

Bill had promised he'd see them off, but to the boy's dismay he didn't show up. Not giving up hope, he waited outside. Minutes passed, but the bus driver insisted they left.

Tears hid under his eyelids as he sadly climbed back into the vehicle. The bus started to roll-

And came to an abrupt halt.

"WAIT!" The voice was quiet, but it's source was unmistakable. Dipper raced back to the door and his heart nearly leaped out of his chest when a familiar man came running towards him.

"Bill! Damn it, where the hell were you?" His anger was drowned out by the overwhelming joy he was feeling, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry, kiddo, I was on my way when I forgot something! Had to run back. Here." He reached into his pocket and produced a small rectangular box. "It's just a little something to remember me by, but Ii thought you might like it."

Inside was a beautiful fountain pen. It looked to be carved out of wood, small designs carefully cut along it. "Bill... I don't know what to say! Thank you." Dipper pulled the man into a hug, feeling the other melt into it like hot candle wax.

 _"Then don't say anything."_  He whispered, pulling out of the hug and planting a kiss on the boy's lips. Dipper eagerly returned it, wrapping his arms around the man's waist. Afraid others might start to notice, they pulled back at the same time, both faces hot with blush. "Don't forget me, Dip."

The teen smiled happily. "Trust me, I don't think I'll be able to."

With one last glance, he disappeared back into the bus.

"What's that?" Mabel asked, pointing at the box in curiosity. "Show me what he got 'ya!"

"A pen." he said simply, although that was truly only half of his present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta go to my music performance now, but I hope you guys enjoyed!  
> See you soon!  
> -Fly ;3


	8. Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I want to write what happens but I'd probably ruin the characters. (If I haven't already butchered them!)  
> If you want to see some fluffy stuff lemme know.  
> OH! THESE ARE THE AUTHOR'S NOTES BEFORE THE FIC?  
> WHOOPS! GET ON WITH IT, THEN! ;D  
> -Fly

_**capndoritodemon (Guest) Requested...** _

_**Maybe Bill looking into Dipper's mind and finding things he shouldn't have?** _

_**My response...** _

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOh... THIS could get interesting! Sorry if it'a a bit on the shorter side, I thought this would make a good short one-shot. :3** _

Ever since the whole sock puppet incident, Bill hardly ever messed with Dipper. He was a worthy opponent, but that just mad the kid that much more intriguing.

So he would still keep a close eye on him, but he preferred to stay out of his mind- Something was off about that bag of flesh, and the demon wanted to observe from a safer distance.

For weeks he watched, the boy getting more and more nervous. His eyes would always dart around, almost as if he could feel Bill's stare. More often than he cared to admit, the boy would just sit and stare blankly at the sky.

Bill couldn't help but wonder. Why was he like that? Why was he such a nervous wreck?

As time dragged on, the demon realized it was fear. Dipper feared him, knowing he could see inside both his mind and skin. He knew the date of his death in every timeline, every dimension and every universe. He knew everything, and Dipper wanted to know it all so bad... But half of the news would ensure he never slept again.

Worst of all, there was nothing he could do to hide his thoughts. His mind was literally Bill's for the taking, and that horrified him.

Finally, Bill caved in. The boy wasn't plotting or planning- He was afraid, and a fear of fear would be irrational. And yet, as he edged closer to the boy's head, he couldn't help but cringe. Dipper was now crying, shoulders shaking.

"I know you're there. You were here the whole time." He admitted, still sobbing. "Just leave me alone, okay? It's embarrassing as it is."

That was the last straw. He touched his ink-black hand to his skin, and was pulled into his stream of thoughts. Most were emotions, despair and hopelessness woven through his heart. The demon picked through them, searching for the thoughts that made the boy cry-

He found it, and nearly dropped it. As soon as he had touched it, a loud cry echoed through the woods. "Bill, I know you're there! Please, just leave me alone, okay? PLEASE!"

The demon didn't oblige, tuning in his own mind to see the thought more clearly.

His mind blanked, and then a vision came into view.

_Dipper was lying on the couch, sprawled out like a ragdoll. Seemed normal enough, at least until a man appeared on top of him. The snappily-dressed figure was dressed head to toe in yellow, skin bronze in contrast. He wore a top hat and bow tie, parallel to Bill's-_

_Wait._

_WAIT._

_They were exactly like Bill's._

_Was that..._

_As if it weren't obvious enough, a triangular eye patch covered his right eye. The left was still healthy, and it sparkled with mischief as his hands pinned down Dipper's own wrists._

_The observing demon didn't know what to think anymore. The kid had fantasized of_ _**him** _ _, the most powerful demon to ever eternally live? And doing_ _**that** _ _?_

_What was the fantasy about? Kissing. A lot of it._

_Luckily, Pine Tree wasn't corrupted enough to have any sexual intentions. The only embarrassing thing about the thought was the way Dipper seemed to enjoy himself pinned down like that. Bill had no idea how one could enjoy being so powerless, so helpless, so dominated..._

_But seeing a representation of himself making the boy shake like that, making him blush at every kiss..._

_He didn't know what that feeling was, but he needed more of it._

Bill finally released the boy's mind as Dipper started to fall asleep. He wanted to dream up the perfect form, as close as possible to Pine Tree's fantasy.

He was going to give the boy one hell of a dream, and he was going to leave him begging for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teehee!~  
> Yeah, I liked writing this. The thought of Bill being all afraid and then Dipper has a breakdown and then the demon realized he was just tring to hide an embarassing fantasy is just UGHHHHHH~  
> IT TURNS ON MY FANGIRL SWITCH AND CRANKS IT UP TO AN 11/10.  
> Idk why.  
> ANYWAY  
> Thanks for the suggestion guys! Updating three+ times in a day FTW!  
> -Fly


	9. Puns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have the best ideas ever.  
> Just saying.  
> I got two requests for something like this, but I wanted to do one differently.  
> Expect that one to go up today or tomorrow!  
> Anyway, enjoy!;D  
> -Fly

_**fandomsforthefangirl Requested...** _

_**Ok so since Christmas is coming up I had this idea** _   
_**So Bill and Dip Dip are living together (*slaps chu* THEY ARN'T MARRIED! WHAT CHU THINKING) And Dip Dip just finished putting up the PINE TREE** _   
_**And Bill is making jokes and Dip Dip just pulls him into a kiss to shut him up and MAKE OUT SESSION YAY HOORAY** _

_**My Response...** _

_**WHOA! HELL YEAH! This is happening. No further comment.** _

Christmas Eve, 2020.

You might think it would be odd to put up the tree so late, but Dipper was avoiding something. That thing, of course, being his housemate's puns.

It all started long ago, back in 2012. Bill Cipher, demon of the mind, had promised to keep a close eye on him. Little did 12-year-old Dipper know, he meant it LITERALLY.

As soon as he moved to Gravity Falls at the age of twenty, a very human Bill had started living with him. Every night the demon would feed a little off his dreams, fuelling his human body so he wouldn't have to possess anyone. It was annoying at first, but with a helping hand to help pay rent life was a lot more enjoyable.

Bill preferred to keep his snappy style, sporting anything from a tuxedo to an overcoat. His pants were always neatly ironed, his shoes shined. Black and yellow was his trademark, along with his signature bow tie and top hat. An eye patch accompanied his mischievous smile.

The demon had to go out of his way to be hot, too. Like, boy-band hot. His tanned skin was perfectly even, features sharp but incredibly attractive. Dipper caught himself thinking about this more than he cared to admit.

The two had gone deep into the forest, saw in hand. They found a sturdy enough tree, though it required a lot of trimming to fit in their small house. Bill was more than happy to use his magic again, as the mortal had insisted he was not to use it. Too dangerous, unpredictable and very untrusted- As boring as the rules were, the demon understood why he was so strict about them.

The demon had just finished putting up the tree, and pine needles were everywhere. With a snap of his gloved fingers, the room was cleaned up.

"Y'know, we could've just swept that up." Dipper scolded, preparing two cups of coffee.

"Meh, you didn't tell me freedom time was over yet." Bill replied, grinning as his friend handed him a mug of dark liquid. It was hot, but not hot enough to burn his tongue. He whistled casually as hit hands lit with blue fire, heating the cup ever so slightly.

"Bill, you gotta stop that! that can't be healthy." Dipper insisted, looking at him worriedly as the demon took a slow sip from the mug. "But if you are going to do that, at least use the microwave."

Said demon rolled his eyes, but didn't complain. "Of course, super pie." He said sarcastically, earning an amused snort from the other.

"You're weird." He said blatantly, laughing as his friend took another sip of the searing-hot coffee.

"Tell me something I don't know." Bill's smile widened, black coffee staining his teeth a light brown. "Now, let's get this tree decorated, shall we?"

The man finished off his coffee and nodded, pointing at a box. "Ornaments are in there."

The demon dumped out it's contents all over the ground, bulbs rolling down the wooden floor. "Whoops!" He said dramatically. "Sorry to..." He held up the shards of a shattered ornatment, making sure Dipper could see it. "BREAK it to ya, but I may have just broken some of your favorite jewlery."

The mortal was unimpressed. "Usually your puns are better than that." He said, challenging the demon. Said man raised his brow, dropping the broken ornament back to the ground.

"Bring it on, Spirit. I may be the master of the mind, but puns are a close second!" He announced, and with a flick of his wrist the broken bobbles reassembled themselves. Dipper just scowled, bending down to pick up the ornaments. He turned around, aware that a few had rolled under the sofa, and felt Bill's stare.

"Nice ass."

"WHAT?!" Dipper shot upward only to see his housemate admiring an ornament. The rounded decoration was pained with the navity scene, a donkey visible off to the side.  _"Oh."_

The demon was too distracted to make fun of him, however, hands flying from the box to the tree in deep concentration. Only Bill could turn such a fun tradition into the serious activity it was now. Tinsel was strung, bulbs were hung and, unfortunately, puns were made.

"Gonna help me  _spruce_  this thing up, or are you  _rooted_ to the spot? You know, if you aren't going to pitch in you might as well  _leaf._ " The demon was doubled over in laughter.

"I hate you." Dipper deadpanned, but happily helped out nonetheless.

"Oh, don't worry Dip! I'll have you in  _splinters_ by the end of today!" That one earned a slap on the arm. "Well, you  _axed_ for it." Bill grinned, eye sparkling with mischief. "Oh, you poor  _sap_. Can't take joke?" That was the last straw.

The demon's eyes widened as his friend grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him close. His face was a deep shade of pink, but it didn't seem aggressive or angry. He was annoyed, that was for sure- But something else was there too.

Bill could've swore he saw stars as he was yanked forward, Dipper's lips pressed harshly against his own. They were like two halves of a whole, the mortal's mouth moulding itself to work better against his partner's. Pleasantly surprised, the demon kissed back, moving his gloved hands to the man's hair. He worked his fingers through it, afraid if he let go the other would pull back. He bit down on his partner's bottom lip, and a soft moan was swallowed by the kiss.

After what felt like forever, they pried themselves apart. Bill felt the blood rush to his cheeks, smiling like the asshole he was. "So you've been  _pining_ for me all along, hmm?" He yelped in pain as Dipper slapped his across the face. The sting was refreshing, and his grin didn't falter.

"Fuck you."

"Well, you've got the  _wood_ , but not now. We're not done decorating." Bill said simply, Dipper's mouth wide with horror. "We need something on top." The demon went from staring at the tree to gazing at his partner. "Y'know, usually it's a star, or an angel- But this year, let's try something different."

Dipper's face flushed as he was pushed onto the couch, the demon looking down at him. "B-Bill, I-"

"What? Is this too  _sappy_?" Before his partner could respond, he cut him off with another needy kiss. The demon hummed happily, climbing onto the couch with him. His legs entangled with the mortal's, and he felt a pair of arms hold him closer around the waist. One last idea popped into his head, and he left the man's lips.

"Don't." Dipper said breathlessly, knowing another pun was on it's way.

"My  _bark_ is worse than my bite, wouldn't you agree?" Bill's laughter echoed through the room.

"I really need to  _branch_  out." Dipper said tiredly. "Okay, that wasn't intended."

Despite his efforts, he couldn't get Bill to stop laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to look up 'Tree Puns'.  
> This is what I do make magic happen.  
> Yeah.  
> I went there.  
> Thanks again for reading/reviewing, guys! ;D  
> -Fly  
> P.S: Haha okay I made a really perverted joke but c'mon it wasn't me it was Bill okay shhhhhhhhhhhhhh


	10. Oh Christmas Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I'm back with another drabble, less fluffy than some but definitely a longer one!  
> I kinda added quite a bit to this idea, especially since I already played with the whole puns idea/A CERTAIN OTHER THING THAT I CAN'T SAY YET BECAUSE SPOILERS so...  
> Yeah!  
> Enjoy, guys!  
> -Fly ;3

_**AkeldamaStone (Guest) Requested...** _

_**Since it's almost Christmas, and this idea's been bugging me for a really long time, can you write about Bill (and possibly Mabel) kidnapping Dipper and completely covering him in lights, ornaments, candy canes and the like? Then Bill won't stop the puns... ("And a partridge on a Pine Tree!" "Doesn't everyone decorate Pine Trees this time of year?" ect. ect. ect...)** _

_**My Response...** _

_**Mhmm! Sounds like a fun concept! :D Also since I already got a request like this one, Mabel will be included for more variety. Enjoy! ;D** _

_**P.S- Bill's story with the Pines family is only a little bit explained so for that I apologize!** _

Dipper woke up with his head in a sack. He screamed on instinct, but the bag brought down the volume dramatically. "MABEL, MABEL WAKE UP!" He yelled, worried his sister would be caught too. "BILL? BILL, ARE YOU THERE?" The demon, who had been living in the shack for a while now, didn't give any more of a response than his sister. (That response, of course, being nothing.)

He was swept off his feet, two vaguely familiar arms cradling him bridal style. Shock settled in, paralyzing him with fear. Despite his usual calmness, his mind scrambled and prevented any thoughts of escape.

The arms lowered him onto a chair, his arms instantaneously tied to his sides. The sack was roughly pulled off his head, and the boy squinted in the light. The face was hazy, slowly coming to focus...

The shit-eating grin of Bill Cipher himself stared him in the face. "Hey kid." Mabel poked her head out from over the demon's shoulder, an equally great smile plastered across her own face.

"Bill? MABEL?" He sputtered, looking back and forth between the two. "Wh-What're you doing? Why am I all tied up?" He looked down at his binds. Instead of rope, it was electrical cord dotted with multi-coloured lights. The bulbs were dark now, but an outlet nearby foreshadowed they would soon be glowing.

"Surprise!" His sister shouted, nearly knocking Bill over. "You said we didn't have time for a Christmas tree, so we're making do." She rubbed her hands together evilly.

"You are Pine Tree, after all." Bill chimed in, ignoring the boy's fearful stare. "So we're gonna dress you up like one! Won't that be fun?" He sang, earning a high five from Mabel. The two were quite the pair, really. Fun and chaos went hand in hand, much alike them. (Often literally!)

Ever since Bill had moved in with them, he'd been changing at a rapid rate. After the first week he even got his own permanent vessel, of which he'd often use. Eventually he started using it even when the twins weren't there, still adjusting to the feelings that bodies endured. Of course, Mabel was always by his side. She was always a firm believer in second chances, unlike her brother.

Dipper hated Bill's favouritism.

Not only did he often worry for his sister, but it seemed like the demon really did  _like_ her. Like she was more than a source of entertainment and sweaters- A friend, or more? The thought made the boy shudder, and it wasn't just because Bill was... Bill.

His sister and him dating would scare him in many ways, sure, but something else made his stomach turn. Not only would Mabel actually get a date, but Bill would too. Even worse, it would be the two of them paired up. As obvious as that sounded, it still rattled his bones.

A gloved pair of fingers snapped, bringing him back to reality. "Pine Tree? Pine Treeeeee?~ Oh, bummer, you're not dead." Bill said, faking disappointment. "When are you guys gonna die, anyway? I can't wait to feed on your insignificant souls!" He grinned maniacally, but no laughter followed. "I'm kidding. I'm a dream demon, not a spirit demon. You're only of use to me alive and sleeping."

The thought of another demon feeding on his soul snapped him back to attention. "Bill, I won't be forced to wear a bunch of stupid plastic ornaments." The demon moved his hand as he spoke, mimicking his speech.

"Blah blah, yeah yeah. Well, you're in luck, because these ones aren't plastic!" Mabel held out a stained glass depiction of a shooting star, giggling excitedly.

"Bill made them! Aren't they great?" Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yeah. Glass is  _much_ better.  _Please_ continue." Unfortunately for him, the demon was a one-way road with sarcasm- He could spit out sarcastic comments faster than a flowing tap, but didn't seem to pick up anyone else's.

Before he could even open his mouth to complain, a glass question mark similar to that on Soos' shirt was hooked onto his pajamas. Bill caught his eyes, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Looking sharp, kiddo! Just a little more  _sprucing_ up and you'll look just like your Christmas counterpart!" Dipper held back a grin, hating but loving the duo at the same time. Bill didn't do much, watching the girl as she hung various glass shapes onto her brother's clothing. The demon was too absorbed in his own witty puns to even think about the decorating.

"Kiddo, you know what do to." His partner in crime nodded darkly, running out of the room as if she was off to difuse a bomb. She came back with another box in her hands. Dipper tried desperately to look inside, but the rim was just high enough to hide his view. His twin pulled out a strange bird, but he couldn't quite remember it's name.

"Hand it over, Shooting Star." She tossed the demon the bird, which was now obviously fake. Bill leaned over the boy, placing the model bird carefully onto his hat.

What was that bird? Bill stepped back, admiring his work. The same smile he had whenever he'd made a successful joke reappeared.

"Shooting Star, may I take the stage solo?" His twin sister nodded eagerly to the man, quickly glancing reassuringly at her brother. Something told him this was going to be good.

The demon cleared his throat dramatically, adjusting his to hat and tie. He pulled a paper from his pocket, ruffling it loudly.

_"_ _On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me-_   
_A Partridge in a Pine Tree~"_

_Oh god._ Bill was singing, and it was literally music to his ears.

_"On the second day of Christmas my true love sent to me-_   
_Two knitted gloves_   
_And a Partridge in a Pine Tree~_   
_On the third day of Christmas my true love sent to me-_   
_Three bedazzled gems_   
_Two knitted gloves_   
_And a Partridge in a Pine Tree~_   
_On the fourth day of Christmas my true love sent to me-_   
_Four unspoken words_   
_Three bedazzled gems_   
_Two knitted gloves_   
_And a Partridge in a Pine Tree~"_

Mabel was visibly impatient. "JUST GET TO THE GOOD PART, YOU DORITO!" She shouted, jumping up and down. The demon wrinkled his nose at the nickname, but flipped the paper over anyway.

_"On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love sent to me-_   
_Twelve uncertain choices_   
_Eleven eyes watching_   
_Ten victims sleeping_   
_Nine piglets prancing_   
_Eight flowers wilting_   
_Seven scissors trimming_   
_Six tourists paying_   
_Five puppet strings_   
_Four unspoken words_   
_Three bedazzled gems_   
_Two knitted gloves_   
_**And a Partridge in a Pine Tree!~"** _

The demon finished breathlessly, smile wide with glee.

"Yay Bill!" Mabel cheered, clapping! "C'mon Dipper, clap!" The boy groaned.

"Can't." He struggled against the lights that tied him down, and his sister burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah, sorry 'bout that! Oh, Bill, we should plug him in!" Said man nodded in excitement, and with a burst of blue fire the light switched off and the cord was plugged in.

Dipper was forced out of his chair, Christmas lights illuminating his disgruntled face. "Oh, Pine Tree! You look PERFECT!" Bill insisted, trying to cheer him up.

"You're lucky my hands are tied to my side, I would've slapped you twice by now."

The demon nudged his sister in the side. "Hey Mabes, he's getting better! See, only twice!" She elbowed him back, laughing along.

Dipper's heart sank. _Mabes?_  He was nicknaming her now, outside of the usual 'Shooting Star'?

"I'm hungry, pissed off and now I'm tied up. Please, just untie me and leave me alone, okay?"

His sister stared back at him in confusion. "Why the sudden sadness, bro bro? We're just joking around!" His face hit a certain emotion that seemed to get through to her. "Oh. Hah, Ii get it."

"Thanks, sis." She gracefully unbinded him with the pull of a cord, and his hands flew to his arms. He rubbed them tenderly, the feeling of the cable still stinging his bare skin. She winked at him, a silent apology. Waving to them, she flicked the lights back on and went back upstairs.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I." Bill said lamely, more of a statement than a question. His tone suggested he already knew the answer.

Dipper scowled, angered just by the sight of the demon. "Uh, yeah."

The man frowned, an unreadable emotion in his small nod. "Okay. One thing before you lay down the punishment, or whatever- Please?"

Dipper pursed his lips. The demon was hardly ever polite, so the word puzzled him more than it should have. "Make it quick."

Bill averted his gaze, suddenly a lot less confident. "Me and the sister of your have been planning that for weeks- We got the softest cord, the most colourful bulbs- Each and every ornament took at  _least_  a day to make, and that song took longer to write than you probably think."

The boy felt the disappointment practically radiating from the demon, and he almost felt sorry for him. "Bill, I-"

"Believe me when I say we had your best interests at heart. If we knew you'd be so offended by it... I'm sorry, Dipper. I really am." Bill finished, returning his eyes back to Dipper's own.

"You called me Dipper." He broke into a grin, too distracted to care about what had happened.

"WHAT? NO, NO I DIDN'T!" The demon shouted, but his tone gave him away. "Okay, okay, so maybe I did. Don't expect me to so often, though, you hear?" The boy stuck his tongue out, poking fun.

"Back on the subject of that little fiasco, I might've enjoyed it if I hadn't been kidnapped against my will." He admitted, but the demon didn't cooperate.

"But that takes all the fun out of it!" He complained, laughing in harmony with the kid.

Out of nowhere, Mabel burst into the room. "LOOK UP NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW!" She screamed, a camera in her hands.

Dipper reluctantly did so, spotting a tuft of mistletoe hanging above them. "Nope, not happening." He stepped away, but was greeted by an angry sister.

"I didn't plan this for a month just for it to be ruined! NOW KISS!" She laughed, pushing him back towards the smiling demon.

"You knew about this all along, didn't you?" Dipper accused, but Bill just smiled lamely.

"Mmm, maybe."

Dipper never would've guessed in a million years his first kiss would be with a living, breathing humanization of a Dorito.

Bill never thought he'd ever kiss  _anyone_ , let alone a sweaty preteen boy.

Mabel never thought she'd get the chance to photograph it.

They were all pleasantly surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, I like Christmas carols.  
> Love 'em.  
> I'm done with the Christmas/Pine tree pun idea for bit, so unless you have a twist to it I haven't done yet I won't be doing that.  
> CHRISTMAS THEMES ARE STILL AWESOME THOUGH, JUST... THE PINE TREE PUN THING HAS BEEN DONE NOW.  
> Anywho, that was also quite fun to write! :D  
> Because this is a longer chapter I think I should admit that I don't proofread drabbles, I just skim them and post 'em.  
> Please forgive any spelling mistakes or grammarical errors!  
> -Fly


	11. Proud Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Last drabble for the night!  
> So I was halfway through writing this when I realized...  
> THIS IS A REALLY HARD SUBJECT TO WRITE A ONE-SHOT ABOUT.  
> So, if you guys want, I'll make a legit multiple-chapter fanfic based off this.  
> Anyway, it's something to think about.  
> -Fly ;3

_**PastaandNutella Requested...** _

_**If I may BillDip children please? If not then okay...** _

_**My Response...** _

_**YES. This is happening. Just a little warning, I didn't really know what the backstory should be so there isn't really one. Just make on up, mmkay?** _

_**P.S- Through private messaging it was made clear this request was for BillDip as in they HAVE children, not ARE children. (Just clearing things up! ;D)** _

Twenty-nine year old Dipper Pines was in a deep sleep. It had been days, weeks, maybe even  _months_ since he had slept so soundly. Unfortunately, Bill had to lend power to the children, as he wanted to them to grow up as he had- with powers. They would eventually adapt and create it on their own, but for now the demon was practically powerless.

It was just as strange as it sounded, your own children having more magic in them than you do.

They would either be awakened by crying, like normal parents would be-

Or the occasional magic surge.

Bill claimed he had it all under control, that he knew what he was doing, but his nervousness gave him away. Every night he insisted the locked the bedroom door, just in case the surges got too strong.

Dipper didn't really know what any of this meant, but he trusted Bill.

Funny how things changed over the years.

Bill watched his partner as his chest rose and fell, every breath just as steady as the last. Rolling onto the other, he lazily traced small patterns on his forehead. He smiled when the man below him finally awoke, brushing the hand away.

"Good morning, Pine Tree."

"It is indeed, isn't it?" Dipper broke into a grin, twisting uncomfortably under the other's weight.

"Replying from the brain as opposed to the heart, nothing new here." Bill muttered, reluctantly getting up.

The two dragged themselves off the bed and into clothes, ready for the day. Dipper, who worked at home, kissed his husband goodbye. "See you after work. Don't cause any more trouble, okay? You can't work any more overtime shifts."

The demon smirked. "But mischief is my middle name! What do you expect?" He let the other inspect his tie as he stood patiently.

"I expect Bill Cipher to act as he pleases, causing chaos wherever he goes. I expect my  _husband_ to act appropriately." He gave one last tug on the tie, satisfied. Bill stared back at him with a displeased frown. "Just try not to kill anyone."

"Now  _that_  I can promise."

**-=[TIME SKIP]=-**

"Dad's almost home, Olly."

Olympia, of whom they'd adopted the the age of three, was now nine years old. Her long auburn hair was neatly braided, her brown eyes shining with curiosity. The girl had harnessed her powers quickly, but not fully. She'd formed them into a way of self defence, much to Dipper's delight. Bill's more violent magic wasn't something he wanted their child to posses, and luckily neither did she.

She was too mature for her age, really, as both parents had often found themselves indulged in phisolophical conversations with her. She'd always been smart, especially with her magic to aid her, but she truly did sound more like a close friend than a child.

"Mhmm." She nodded, happily eating her dinner. It wasn't the best, but Dipper wasn't one to cook- Often Bill made the food. His knack for manipulating fire had turned him into a cooking legend. He'd have become a chef if it weren't for the fact their powers were kept secret.

They had another child, too- Hayden, the three year old child they'd only adopted a year ago. He was the reason for their many sleepless nights, and Olympia's sudden interest in 'Where do babies come from'? That conversation led to her adoption, though she admitted she'd been aware for a long time. She knew the basics- two men couldn't  _make_  a baby, but they could still raise one.

The average child would be surprised, but she took it well.

Hayden himself had crazy blonde hair that reminded him of Bill- Sticking out in every direction, following no clear pattern. His eyes were a beautiful blue, being the only one in the house to have such an eye colour.

His powers were relatively unknown so far, but bumps in the night led Bill to believe he was still adjusting to the magic. A small part of him wanted him to never learn, because deep down he felt a little left out.

It was quite a sight, seeing Olympia and Bill together- She seemed to be a lot more at ease with him. She used her powers more frequently near him, as did he with her.

He wondered if they would ever become as powerful as Bill himself.

His train of thought crashed as the doorbell rang, and he smiled to himself. "Looks like he forgot the keys again..." Olly's lips curled up into a silent grin.

"Yep. I'll go get it." He ran over to the door, unlocking and swinging it open.

When he saw who Bill was with, his throat went dry.

In his husband's arms was Hayden, fast asleep. "Guess who can teleport now?" Bill smiled weakly, and Dipper didn't know how to react. he was stuck between a sarcastic 'Good for him!' and a hearty 'I'm so proud!'

Instead, he stood there in shock, mouth open but no words coming out.

"Dad! Welcome ho-" Olympia ran into the room, but stopped when she saw her brother. "Wait, can he fly?" Bill shook his head.

"Nah, though that would be pretty cool! Guess again." Bill handed the sleeping boy over to his partner, gesturing upstairs. "Get some sleep, Dip."

Before he could say anything, he walked back to the kitchen with Olympia.

**-=[TIME SKIP]=-**

He had nightmares. Horrible, life-scarring nightmares. Without Bill by his side, there was no filter for his dark thoughts, and for the longest time the only thing he could see was death and fear.

It stopped abruptly when he was shaken awake. Bill loomed over him, eyes wide with worry. "Pine Tree? You okay?" He nodded weakly, heart racing.

"Yeah, just... Worried. What if Hayden gets himself hurt? What if Olly gets into trouble, and her powers act up without warning? What if-" He was pressed into a kiss, and his thoughts melted away like warm butter.

The demon pulled back, taking a deep breath. "I'll give Hayden less power from now on, he won't be able to get far if something ever does go wrong. Olly's a smart girl- I'm not concerned, and you shouldn't be either." Dipper was still uneasy, but less so.

"Yeah. Okay, you're right. I don't know enough to freak out over it." He let his partner cuddle up against him, and he felt his eyelids closing again.

Before he could fall asleep, he heard the sound of a door locking.

"Just in case."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pasta, you have me hooked on this concept.  
> Hell, EVERY BillDip AU/headcanon/blah is amazing, but this intrigues me...  
> I hope you guys enjoyed! I've never written something like this really, so bare with me. XD  
> -Fly :D


	12. Beaten, Bruised And Burnt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one seems a little rushed! XD  
> The night flew by, and I still have to at least WORK on my main fic! ;-;  
> I'M GETTING OBSESSED WITH DRABBLES!  
> Remember that I'll only be posting them as long as I have ideas, so please do leave a review! -sneaks rhyme into fic- hehehe  
> -Fly ;D

_**Lydia cipher (Guest) Requested...** _

_**How about Robbie tries to hurt Dipper and Bill comes to the rescue and after Dipper asks why he helped him.** _

_**My Response...** _

_**Wonderful idea as usual! Not much I can say here, so just read the chapter! XD** _

_**P.S: This will take place before 'The Love God', so Robbie's still a depressed asshole. (I'M NOT IMPLYING ALL DEPRESSED PEOPLE ARE ASSHOLES BUT ROBBIE IS/WAS)** _

It started out like a good day.

It ended in absolute shit.

Robbie had ticked him off, and he said some regrettable things in return.

Now, he was hiding in the forest. He didn't know where the teen was, but he had far longer legs than his own. It was hard to run from someone who can do so faster than you.

He'd climbed a tree of all things, and remained silent. They'd fought over Wendy again, and how it wasn't entirely his fault. If he hadn't brainwashed her in the first place, it would've been on Robbie. A tear rolled down his face as he remembered what he'd been threatened with-

_'When I find you, I'll rip that stupid journal in half!'_

_'I'll break every bone in your gad damn body!'_

_'You can't hide, kid- Better write your will!'_

Terror built up his chest when a twig snapped below him. The enraged teen had found him, Dipper's bright orange shirt giving him away.

Robbie was now glaring straight at him, makeup-drenched eyes narrowed in hatred. "HERE I COME!" He yelled, skinny jeans barely restraining him as he climbed after the boy.

Despite Dipper's quick reaction and fast movements, he was easily caught. He desperately swung at the teen's face, but he was held back too far to do any damage.

A punch to the face brought tears to his eyes. Blood trickled down his face, dripping off his chin and staining his clothes.

A punch to the gut made him cry out in pain, stomach turning and he prayed he wouldn't throw up. His vision was now blurry, he legs weak. He felt himself falling towards the ground, off the tree branch. An arm caught him, but to his dismay it was just Robbie about to finish the job.

The goth scowled. "Any last words?" Dipper had doubted the teen would kill him, but now he wasn't so sure. He was too afraid and in pain to retaliate, and now he was about to break an arm.

"Two wrongs don't make a right, Robbie." He said through gritted teeth. Rolling his eyes, Robbie let him fall.

He felt the wind snap at his hair, the cold caressing his skin and petting his wounds. It was an almost peaceful drop, but Robbie's infuriated stare was enough to kill any optimism left in him.

He braced himself for the ground, and silently prayed that he'd pass out before the pain could worsen. He pinched his eyes shut.

The ground never came.

Instead, he was greeted by a warm bed of shiny blue fire. It suspended him in mid-air, face a mere foot away from the ground. His vision was still too hazy for him to see much else, but he knew something strange was going on.

Y'know, in case the fire wasn't a big enough red flag.

"Whoa, whoa! Chill out, man, I was just-" Robbie's voice was cut off by a sickening crack, followed by an ear-splitting scream.

"Did you not hear what I said-" The new voice seemed familiar, somewhat high-hitched and full of mischief. Now add anger to the mix, and we have a winner.  _"-Stitches?"_

"Stitches?" The teen croaked lamely, but must've understood because he shut up immediately afterwards.

Dipper's vision was starting to return, the flames now less fuzzy and more sharp. They licked at his wrists and ankles, binding him to the main pool of blue magic that he had sunken into.

Another scream echoed through the forest, and a figure fell from the tree. It landed with a crash, but the groans of agony proved he was at least alive.

"Nobody touches him like that, and I mean  _nobody_. If he'd going to be hurt like that, it'll be because of me or himself, kapish?" The tone of the new voice had changed dramatically, all rage replaced by dismissiveness. He heard Robbie running away, his jagged breaths getting quieter with every crushed leaf. "Good. Smell ya later, Stitches!"

Dipper's voice had returned, along with his vision. The blazing blue inferno still restricted his movements, and panic rose up in his chest. His throat finally of use, he screamed for help.

He was instead greeted by a smiling man, humming absentmindedly. "Oh! Good, I thought you'd passed out!" With a snap of his fingers, the fire was quenched and he was lowered softly to the ground. "Sorry you had to hear that, heh."

The man wore a yellow overcoat, dark red stains (that were seemingly fresh) splashed across it. Though it was mostly covered, a simple white shirt was underneath, blindingly bright in comparison to his midnight black trousers. He sported a matching bowtie and top hat, and wore a smile large as life. Despite the blood, fancy getup and magical fire-using abilities, all that the boy could think about was the eye patch that covered his right eye.

"Bill." He spat, a cane appearing suddenly as if on cue.

"BINGO!" The demon screeched, laughing as the younger recoiled in horror. "Oh, boy, Pine Tree! You should've seen your face!"

Dipper finally broke out of his trance, confused by the demon's odd humanization. "Why do you look like this? I swear, Bill, if you possessed someone..." The man rolled his eyes, bored by his lust for logic.

"Ugh, I made a deal, duh! Not with any flesh bag, either. Oh no, I made a deal with a  _friend_!" The demon practically sang, eyes darting side to side as if looking for that 'friend'. "Shapeshifting demon- Quite the looker, if you ask me! Then again, she could just be manipulating her powers to fake a true form. Meh, I don't care! I got a body, she got some secrets about Gideon."

"Why Gideon?"

"I watch you, she watches him. There's quite a few others, like a time demon for your sis, an elemental demon for Red... That weird guy for Question Mark... I digress. I'm the only dream demon right now, but- Ugh, I'm off topic." Bill shook his head, shaking off the topic. "None of that matters. What matters right now is you. Now, stay still or I'll have to force you to."

A gloved hand helped him up, holding him close until he stand up straight. The fingers trailed along his, neck, shoulders and down his back, making the boy shudder. The demon smirked, wrapping his arms around him from behind. "Hmm, you look pretty good, and I don't just mean wound-free."

Dipper pushed him away, face flushed. "What're you playing at, Bill?"

The man's smile faded. "Why, Pine Tree, I'm just healing you up!" As if to prove it, he wiped the blood off the other's face. "Nothing's broken, thank god, but you're pretty shaken up."

"Why do you care?"

"I already told ya kid- A week ago, in fact. I like you! You're pretty much the only flesh bag around here that's actually taking this seriously!" The demon chuckled, and blue fire engulfed Dipper once again. "Besides that sister of yours, and... Okay, a few others..." He counted on his fingers, levitating the boy once again. "That'll all come into play soon. For now, let's get you home."

Dipper was too tired to protest as the cobalt flames carried him through the air. The feel of Bill's fingers on his neck, gently caressing his aching back, hugging him like that...

"You have some loud thoughts there, kid!" Bill chirped, face a deep pink. The boy hid his face in embarrassment.

"Sh-Shut up!"

The demon only sighed, smirk widening.

"Cute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
> EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
> EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
> THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME BEING CANADIAN SO STFU STEREOTYPE-OBSESSED PEOPLE  
> -straightens hat- Okay, sorry just had to get that out of my system. I'll stop.  
> Hope you enjoyed! ^u^  
> -Fly


	13. Babysitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...  
> Shoot. I'm sorry guys. This is... Really bad.  
> At least I know it is.  
> I'm in a really fluffy mood, and considering there had to be quite a big age difference for a babysitting situation... Uh...  
> YOU KNOW WHAT?  
> FUCK IT.  
> I WILL REDO THIS WHEN I RUN OUT OF REQUESTS!  
> (EXPECT WITH LOTS OF CHANGES)  
> DON'T WORRY WIZARD101, I'LL MAKE YOU PROUD!  
> I WON'T LET YOU GUYS DOWN.  
> But for now, have this. If you like it, then that's good, but I know it's not exactly my best work. XD  
> -Fly

_**wizard101 Requested...** _

_**How about Baby Bill and Daddy Dipper? :3** _

_**I Was A Little Confused, And Asked For More Info...** _

_**Well, lets just say Dipper will be babysitting him. You can make Dipper older if you want.** _

_**My Response...** _

_**Yikes. This one will be hard to work with... I'll see what I can do, but I have major writer's block right now. Sorry if it isn't what you imagined! ;-;** _

You'd think that babysitting a kid with one eye would be a huge red flag.

For a teen who had encountered the unknown itself, Dipper wasn't bothered.

At the age of twenty, Mabel and him had started to take on  _babysitting_. Of all things, that wouldve been his last resort. Now, it seemed like an easy way to make enough cash to pay off a house and still have time to spare.

Mabel and him had stopped doing it together when she got a better job- He was proud of her, but seeing her at work, sewing and sketching for her new fashion line...

It made him wonder how long it would be until  _he_  found his way. He was now twenty three, as he had been in his line of work for three consecutive years...

All of these things were thought about that night.

The fateful night where he'd babysat the one-eyed child.

_Billy._

He'd received a mysterious email one day, the only information told being the date and times. He wouldn't have gone, as his suspicion was high, but jobs were now scarce.

It had to be done.

"Mommy and Daddy are gone- They said you'd be here in a minute." The child said with a smile."And here you are! What do you wanna do?" His voice suggested he was about four years old, but there was a strange feel to him that suggested he was much more mature.

Dipper was surprised. Usually the kids would either run off to do their own thing, or they had a plan in mind. "Uh, whatever you want to do, I guess."

The boy thought for a moment before speaking. "Hide and seek?" He asked excitedly, and the man nodded. "Awesome! I'll go hide."

"Alrighty. One, two, three..." He hid his eyes, the sounds of footsteps echoing through the room. "Four, five, six..." Everything went quiet. "Aaaand here I come!" He rolled his eyes. Kids were so typical these days.

_CHEATER!_

The thought struck him like a hammer, and he held his head in pain.

_KEEP COUNTING!_

He nervously pinched his eyes shut and continued. "Seven, eight, nine... Ten!" He opened his eyes again, the voice gone.

"Weird." He thought out loud, shrugging off the strangeness that had occurred. He'd been in creepier situations, and it was probably just be his 'inner demons' chatting up a storm again.

_'Demons' is right._

The voice was calmer now, almost casual.

_Just not inner._

Dipper tried to ignore the odd thoughts, and searched the house for the child. He checked everywhere, from the lounge to the kitchen, the bedrooms to the bathrooms. Despite his searching, Billy was nowhere to be found.

_What did I say?_

Dipper knew this wasn't normal. He usually had very concentracted thoughts, but now it was as if his mind was on strike. The man bit his lip as he peeked out the window. Sure enough, Billy was waving at him from the garden. " _Sonofabitch_." He cursed, heart pounding in his chest.

_Hi!_

It was impossible. There was only one being that had ever done that before, only one entity that he'd ever encountered-

_Are you coming to me, or am I coming to you?_

Dipper cautiously approached the door, fear bubbling in his chest. Maybe the waving had been coincidental? Maybe he was just going insane? Perhaps he was dreaming?

_Or not._

That was the last straw. Dipper burst open the door ran outside. Bill was still standing there, a menacing look on his face. "B-Billy, why are you outside?" He was still unsure if he was imagining things or not.

"Just hiding!" The boy chirped, walking back inside. "But it was boring. Can we eat?"

Dipper opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He nodded reluctantly, and the boy skipped inside.

**-=[TIME SKIP]=-**

The voices tormented Dipper all night.

_It's me, Pine Tree!_

_Why do you think I have an eye patch, huh?_

_Are you gonna bring this up, or are we going to pretend this never happened?_

_I'd prefer the latter, but your terror will be priceless!~_

After eating, watching a few episodes of some 'shitty kid shows' and one last game, Dipper had it.

"Bill, is it really you?" The boy's cheerful smile darkened.

"Bill _y_. With a 'Y'. Why, is there something wrong?" It made a lot of sense- The strange vibe he had, the eye patch, the yellow pyjamas... Dipper nervously sucked in a breath.

"Bill Cipher. Dream demon. Just south of strange, west of weird." The child broke into laughter, and for a split second the man feared he was wrong.

"North of normal, east of eerie, yadda yadda ya. Yep! Took you long enough, Pine Tree!" The child's body fell limp to the ground, and a neon yellow triangle emerged.

"You POSSESED an INNOCENT KID? WHAT THE FUCK, BILL?" He swung his fist at the floating triangle, but any attacks were easily evaded.

"I wanted to get to know ya better! Your know, without sneaking into that tiny little mind of yours." Dipper was at a loss for words. "Close your mouth, kid. You'll catch flies."

Any fear was replaced by rage. "Get to KNOW me better? Yeah, RIGHT! What a joke. What do you want now, huh? Here to smash my phone, too? That laptop so many years ago just wasn't enough, huh?" He clenched his fists, nails digging into his own skin. "Well, guess what- I'm not making another deal, so just leave me alone."

Bill looked hurt. "Wow, calm down, Pine Tree! I'm serious! I haven't seen you in... What was it, thirty years?"

"Eleven."

"Really? Wow, this is getting boring. Wish I was a time demon, really." The demon sighed, almost as if he was bored. Or maybe he really was bored, but there would be a lot more chaos if it was that bad.

Dipper crossed his arms over his chest. "Bill, do you get lonely?" He blurted, subconsciously wondering why he asked. It wasn't like he cared, he was just curious-

Right?

"Well, you could say that. I never get lonely, but any company that I get bores me. You, on the other hand... Intrigue me. Luckily, I seem to be just as interesting to you as you are to me." If he still had a mouth, he'd be smiling. His smugness showed in his eye.

"Because you're a paranormal anomaly. Of  _course_ you're interesting. Don't take it as if I find your personality _at all_ intriguing." Dipper said defensively. "Moving back onto the problem at hand, who is this?"

Bill engulfed the kid with blue fire, and the body rose into the air. "Doesn't matter. His memories will be altered, so don't think I didn't help you!"

"You were the one who started this in the first place."

"Shh, I'm working." The blue flames were now like needles, sewing memories into the sleeping body. "Mhmm. You'll be getting a tip, alright."

Despite the circumstances, Dipper smiled. "I just don't get why you wouldn't meet my in my dreams or something. If you actually wanted to talk, you didn't have to use some innocent kid!"

The demon laughed darkly. " _That_  can be arranged."

**-=[TIME SKIP]=-**

The man had dreams.

Beautiful dreams.

Dreams that pulled him in and refused to let go.

_You get lonely too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you see what I mean?  
> No amount of 'I had writer's block' can defend that.  
> I SWEAR TO YOU I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU WIZARD101!  
> I have 3 more fics to write, (4 requests but I've decided to combine 2) but I'll make a re-do after.  
> AGAIN I'M SORRY, I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
> -Fly


	14. Thawing A Frozen Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, another combo-fic! Two requests mashed into one!  
> Now, I changed Bill's personality a bit (compared to my ususal changes) BECAUSE REQUEST #1.  
> So yeah, I guess that's it.  
> OH BY THE WAY  
> Belle=Bill  
> Dipper=Dipper  
> -Fly ;3

**Lydia** _**cipher (Guest) Requested...** _

_**So, how about girl Bill and Dipper.** _

_**ALSO** _

_**JeanaStar Requested...** _

_**Dipper gets hurt somehow (Maybe he was chasing some mystical beast, and ended up falling off a cliff?) and he couldn't move due to the pain. He calls for help, and ends up calling Bill's name... The triangle man appears to his rescue!** _

_**My Response...** _

_**Okay, so I have four requests left, so I just picked a more story-based request to pair with Lydia's. Luckily, the two of them being female wouldn't completely change the story request, but it'll still be noticeable! Enjoy you two! ;D** _

It was late at night.

Dipper knew she shouldn't have gone out so late.

Her sister, Mabel, had her friends over again. No matter what that sweater-obsessed girl had told her, she refused to be sucked in to it. Candy and Grenda scared her. Not to the extent the monsters did- Bbut just enough to make her leave the Shack for the night.

What could go wrong?

"Oh, who am I kidding. So much could go wrong." She groaned, kicking a rock. It didn't budge, and she instead just stubbed her toe. "AUGH!" It hurt, but didn't slow her walking. She needed to get out of the forest before she faced any creatures.

A clearing came into view, welcoming her with open arms. "Perfect." She smiled, quickening her pace. If she wasn't so mesmerized by the sight in front of her, she would've seen the lake that kept them apart.

_Slip._

_Trip._

_Fall._

_**Splash.** _

The stream was freezing. Shock settled in as the girl gasped for air, but her lungs were only met by more water. Icy coldness locked her bones in place, making every move painful and every breath strained. As if it couldn't get any more hopeless...

_Freeze._

_Edge._

_Fall._

_**Crash.** _

A waterfall. It had to be a waterfall. Muscles ached, bones were broken. Screams were muffled by the ground, as her face had landed in the dirt.

For a full hour, she thought she'd die. One might think she'd have passed out in all that time, but her body seemed to refuse. Blood puddled around her, staining her clothes dark red.

"MABEL? MABEL, ARE YOU THERE?" She groaned, knowing she was just wasting her energy. Nobody was out there, let alone her own sister. Desperate, she tried again. "STAN? SOOS? WENDY?" And, with more hesitation: "CANDY? GRENDA?" A bit her lip, tasting blood. "ANY OF YOU CREEPY GNOMES?"

She knew someone was there- She was always there. Watching, waiting for her to die.

Weakly, she tried one final time. "Belle?"

A strong wind blew around her, intensifying the already torturous cold. Blinding blue light prevented her from watching. The sound of two shoes clicking towards her was all but comforting.

_"You called?"_ A lady stood before her, illuminated by the moonlight. She wore a short yellow dress accompanied by black tights, accessorized with a top hat and bowtie. The source of the voice came from a grinning mouth, who's glee was amplified by her one visible wide eye. That smile, however, quickly faded after the realization of the girl's pain. "Pine Tree, what happened?"

Dipper struggled to mutter out a sentence. "Fell... Lake... Water... Cold..." The demon-turned-human nodded grimly.

Wait- HUMAN?

It was only then that it struck her that Belle was REALLY human. The visible eve wasn't a slit, as it would've been if it were merely possessed. Instead, it was a deep grey, and it sparkled like the stars. Three long eyelashes jutted out from both the top and bottom, framing it.

"It's not polite to stare, kiddo." If she could move, Dipper would've punched her. "It seems your in quite a pickle, though." The woman cautiously ran her hand down the girl's arm, earning a hiss of pain. "Shit, kiddo. You really did screw up this time." With an almost empathetic expression, she held out her hand.

"I-I'm not..." Dipper started, knowing the demon was going to try and force another deal out of her.

Belle just shook her head sadly. "No, no loopholes this time. As much as I enjoy seeing humanity so helpless, and as hilarious as pain can be... This is as hard to look at as it is to live through. So, Pine Tree- Let's make this easy." The woman's hand burst into flames, blue fire enveloping her gloves fingers.

"No, B-"

"Shh. Relax. Let me do the talking here." Belle insisted, shushing the girl below her. "I heal you up, send you to a nice place to sleep- And no, I don't mean the shack. Trust me, you'll wish you just stayed here and died!" The woman laughed, but stopped when she noticed tears were now streaming from Dipper's eyes. "Oh! And in return, I get..."

"Fu-Shit, just SAY IT!" The girl screamed, dry throat quieting her. She held out her own arm now, not caring what the deal was. Anything to end that pain would be worth it.

"I get... UGH! Screw it, you take me on a date." The demon grabbed the other's hand so hard she saw stars.

"D-Deal." Dipper forced out, feeling her own life slipping out of her. She hadn't heard what Belle had said- The pain was far too deafening.

And all at once, it stopped. Blood was gone, head stopped spinning, legs unbroken, face unscathed, hand now able to grip the other's. She clenched her eyes shut, unable to take the change.

When she opened them, Belle was crying. "Fuck, fuck fuck fuck DIPPER! ARE YOU OKAY?" Her outburst caught the girl off guard.

"Belle, I'm fine, really." She brushed the demon off awkwardly. "Thanks to you, I guess." The woman wiped her face clean.

"Oh. Good, good. Now, I'm sorry, but..." She swept Dipper off her feet and began to walk away from the falls. "You promised me a date!~"

The girl's jaw dropped. "W-Wait, when did I-"

"Just now! That was our deal, kid, break it and I'll break you. Literally!" The demon laughed maniacally, but there was something in her tone that promised she'd never do it.

**-=[TIME SKIP]=-**

Despite her burning hatred for her, Dipper went through with the promise. Belle had taken her to nice place to sleep, a grassy field not far from home, so the location was set. The pair sat side by side, string at the stars.

"So what do you humans usually do on dates anyway?" Belle mused, inspecting her nails. (Although they were covered by her gloves- One can only imagine why she was still doing it.)

Dipper played with the grass, twisting it between her fingers. "I dunno, never been on one. I mean, two people go to someplace romantic and do a bunch of romantic things. Heck, you're practically omnipotent, you have to know more than I do."

The woman snickered, not bothering to hide her displeasure. "Nah. I stay away from the mush- I mean, I know some things, but I doubt you'd enjoy it." She was now also playing with the grass, digging her fingers into the dirt. "Hey, am I doing this right?"

Dipper stifled a laugh. "Sure." A part of her was begging to know more, to know what Belle had in mind. The other part was chaotic, as if an alarm had went off in a building packed with people. No clear answers there- so the only logical answer would be to listen to her curious side. "What were those things? As in, those lovey-dovey date things?"

The demon's smile widened, revealing each and every one of her sharp teeth. "Well, first off, they hold hands." Gloved fingers retreated from the dirty ground to just beside the girl. Dipper blushed and looked away, but took the other's outstretched hand nonetheless.

"Then what?" She prodded, squeezing her hand instinctively. There was a comforting squeeze back.

"Well, they do a bunch of lame things, like watch a cheesy movie or eat some food out of a basket. This, however, seems to fit the bill just fine." Dipper forced herself to look back at the woman, but she seemed to be too absorbed in the sky to notice.  _Had she been that close before?_

"Y-Yeah. It's a nice view." The girl stuttered, face still red hot. It didn't help that every once in a while the demon inched closer to her, slowly embarrassing her further.

_Was this really worth the relief of pain?_

As if on cue, Belle pushed her to the ground, straddling her waist. "And then they do this!" She pinned down the girl's trembling wrists with her own hands, and pressed her forehead to her own.

_Yeah. Yeah, it was._

"B-Belle, we don't have to-" She whispered, hoping the demon wouldn't hear her. It seemed that either her wish came true or she just didn't care, because she was quickly cut off by a sloppy kiss. It wasn't the best, but it was her first. The fact it had been with a demon startled her, but it was a kiss nonetheless.

And that was something she'd never be able to deny.

What she could deny was that she liked it- Though that would be lying.

The woman pulled away, letting her partner breathe for a moment before kissing her on the forehead. "Yep, that's what they do. Crazy, am I right?"

Dipper nodded. It felt like her face would burst into flames any second now. "Yeah. Yeah, that's... That's something, alright."

The rest of the night went smoothly, considering it was with a demon.

More kisses were exchanged, hugs were held, and small talk bounced between the like a Ping-Pong ball. If it wasn't with BELLE, Dipper might've admitted she enjoyed herself.

But that secret was going to be kept for a little longer.

**-=[TIME SKIP]=-**

Dipper returned to the shack, tired from lack of sleep but happy anyway. She hadn't had such a nice, peaceful night in a long time- And it had been with the demon of chaos and dream herself.

She jumped at the sudden noise of Mabel's giggling.

_"Dipper, is that a hickey?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you couldn't tell, only Dipper and Bill were gender-bent.  
> This explains why Mabel and Candy and Grenda remained unchanged.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry it's a little on the shorter side! ;D  
> -Fly


	15. Broken Barrier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Sorry for the lack of posting yesterday! ;-;  
> Anyway I gotta go for a bit so sorry if this is the only drabble for today!  
> -Fly :3

_**MadiBuns Requested...** _

_**In all honesty I have a crippling weakness for possessive protective jealous Bill. So I thought some intriguing things could happen if let's say, another demon took an interest in our Little Dipper. They could even be sharing secrets with Dip (more area to drive Bill mad) and even worse Dipper does seem interested in return. (only for info, oblivious to all other motives)** _

_**My Response...** _

_**I LOVE THIS IDEA! I'M SORRY BUT I'VE SERIOUSLY BEEN WAITING TO WRITE THIS ALL WEEKEND! Sorry for the lack of posting yesterday, there were some family issues. BUT because of that I'll try to catch up on requests tomorrow! Today I can only do this one, but I promise it's at least good.** _

It  _star_ ted (Pun very much intended) with Ezra.

Ezra, demon of space. Now, I know what you're thinking- Who is this Ezra? How have I now heard of him before? Well, the answer is simple.

Space, at least in our case, refers to both space itself  _and_  outer space. He manipulates invisible forces to hide himself from prying eyes.

There is but one eye he cannot hide from, however- And that eye just so happens to be Bill Cipher's. Luckily for him, that triangle of gold is stuck in the mindscape, where it's quite hard to reveal another demon's position.

Ezra has only ever shown himself to two beings in his entire 618,000 years of existence.

Those two beings just so happened to be our very own Gideon and Dipper.

Gideon, of course, relied on the demon for his power. Ezra led him to the second journal, taught him the ways of his magic amulet, and lent a hand when mind reading couldn't be cheated out of. The child had an appealing vibe to him, which led the demon to believe he could help him in return.

The kid left him after finding out he couldn't read minds.

This lead to Gideon summoning Bill instead, which was frustrating in itself. Even worse, the god-like Dorito was now helping TWO souls!

Dipper's fate was already intertwined with Bill's, as Gideon's was to Ezra's. The strangest thing was how the both of them seemed to be ruining the prophecies.

Dipper, who was supposed to still be stuck as a ghost, was alive and well. Gideon, who was supposed to be ruling, was stuck in jail. Their destinies had been freed from the so-called 'unbreakable' prognosis, and no one, not even Bill Cipher himself, knew why or how.

Ezra didn't care. If the prophecy was cancelled, he was no longer limited to Gideon.

And this is where our story begins.

**-=[TIME SKIP]=-**

"Pine Tree! What a  _pleasure_ it is to see you again!" Bill, triangular demon of the mind, had decided to spend yet another night with the kid. To be honest, he'd taken quite a liking to him. For weeks he'd haunted him, but the boy refused to show any friendliness back. He'd even asked what he'd done wrong, which was usually a bad idea. It usually ended in tears and angry swearing. Over time the demon put pieces of his complaints together, trying to change himself.

He'd stopped giving him nightmares. He'd lowered his voice. He'd even limited himself to visiting twice a week- But nothing seemed to work.

Now, he knew what had to be done. Dipper still hadn't looked at him, which was normal. Bill usually had to force eye contact, let alone a simple conversation.

_Tell him. Show him. Let him know you're different._

He floated cautiously over to the boy, straightening his tie. "Come here often? Heheh." The kid finally turned around, mouth wide with shock.

Bill really  _had_ changed.

The once-triangular demon was now (at least on the outside) a tall, pale-skinned man. He wore a golden overcoat, slate-black pants and matching eye patch. His blonde hair stuck out at sharp angles, and was topped by his signature top hat.

"BILL! WHAT-" Dipper shouted, thoughts whirring around like a hurricane.

"Whoa, calm down!" The man shouted back, trying to comprehend his confusion. "It's the mindscape! I can take on any form I want here!" As if to prove his point he transformed into a cat, dog, squirrel, horse... And finally back to the human form. "See?"

The boy relaxed slightly. "O-Oh. Good. So, no possession?"

"No possession. That was one thing you said not to do, hmm?" Bill assured, smirking.

Dipper shook his head. "So you actually stopped doing all those things? I mean, I haven't had nightmares... Mabel's sleeping fine... You only visit a couple times a week, give or take a few..." He bit his lip, debating how to respond to it all.

"No need to thank me, Sapling!" The demon laughed, but was interrupted by a blinding flash of light. It shone in all different shades of lavender, mimicking missals. When it faded, another man stood beside the demon.

"Oh, what's this? A get together? Without me? I'm hurt, really!" The strange figure was slightly shorter than Bill, but not enough to be noticeable. He had dark skin, swift blue hair and wore a long cape. His whole outfit seemed to follow the pastel color theme, though indigo and purple were the most reoccurring shades. One eye was covered by an eye patch, much alike the other, the only visible one being icy blue.

" _Ezra_." Bill snarled, clearly displeased. "What makes you think you can reveal yourself? As the prophecy states, I am the only one who may be seen by all. You must keep to Star. I'm with Pine Tree. Now, please leave before I wake him up myself."

Said man placed a hand over his chest in mock surprise. "Why William-"

"- _Bill-_ "

"-Yeah, him too. As I was saying, what could you be talking about? That was obviously reversed long ago, seeing how this child is still linked to his body. You've failed your mission, so the deal is off." Ezra, as Bill had called him, turned his attention to the shaking boy. "Ah, you're Pine Tree, so I'm told? I'm Ezra." He held out his hand, and, to everyone's surprise, the kid shook it.

"So you're gonna use that stupid nickname too?" Dipper rolled his eyes, but a clear smile was spread across his face. "So, why're you here anyway?" Bill shot him an enraged glare, but he ignored it.

The blue-haired demon's grin widened, relishing in the silent reaction the other demon was giving. "Why, to help you! I didn't spend so long breaking through William's barrier for nothing!" He liked this kid. He had a fresh start with him, as there were no books to warn him of the dangers he proposed.

"W-Wait, a  _barrier_?" Dipper looked to Bill who merely held his hands up in defence.

"I did it to keep you safe, Dipper! I don't know what other dream demons might do to you. At least I'm willing to change my ways to keep you safe." He forced a smile to match his competitor's, but inside there was a tug in his heart.

No. He did NOT love a useless flesh bag. He was just important for his plans, that was all.

Dipper, however, just stared in shock. "You called me Dipper." His blank expression gave way to a teasing grin, and he waited for a reaction.

"No I didn't." Bill insisted, picking the boy up by the collar. He wasn't chocked, because you don't need air in the mindscape- But it was a rude gesture nonetheless.

"William! Calm yourself!" Ezra scolded, and the hand released Dipper.

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME WILLIAM?" Bill shouted, channelling his anger towards the other demon. "AND STOP BUTTERING HIM UP. HE'S MINE, GOT IT?"

Ezra's eye widened in fear before realization settled over him. "Oh, no, Wi-Bill..." He snickered to himself, raising his head to the other's ear.  _"You liiiiiike him!~"_ He was instantly picked up by the hair and slammed to the ground.

"NO I DON'T!" The enraged man screamed, blue fire sprouting from his palms.

"You don't what?" Dipper asked meekly, nervously eyeing the situation. "What did he say?"

Ezra gestured for him to come closer, and the boy obliged. "I know as much, if not  _more_ than Bill. His anger shows it, too- He doesn't want to be without his own little servant. I, on the other hand, won't use you. Oh, no, I'll  _guide_ you." The demon held out his hand, purple flames reaching out for Dipper's. "I have some secrets to spill, Pine Tree. I have some secrets to spill, and you could know them all."

He reached out his hand, feeling the warmth of the colourful fire on his fingertips. It was all so easy- Leave Bill for Ezra? The answer was clear. And yet-

"No." The hand was retracted, and Ezra opened his mouth to speak. "-Listen,  _Erza_ -"

"- _Ezra_ -"

A sly grin. "Him too. Anyway, no. No deal. You have answers, but you offer no protection. You didn't spend seven weeks trying to change your ways so I'd talk to you. You didn't spare me when I knew I was done. You couldn't replace Bill if you tried." Both demons were speechless.

"Fine." Ezra spat, picking himself up. "I see. Fine. You stay with William. See how  _that_  turns out." In another flash of light, he was gone.

Bill's face was too red for him to ever live down. "Pine Tree?"

"Let me sleep, Bill." Dipper groaned, turning back away from him as he had been before.

"You are." The demon argued, standing beside him. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, nervous. "Pine Tree... Did you mean all that?"

Dipper tried to hide a smile, but failed miserably. "Prove me right."

And Bill vowed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh...  
> Sorry there wasn't much shippity ship stuff...  
> The backstory's a little big for such a short fic but I TRIED  
> HOPE YOU LIKED! ;D  
> -Fly


	16. In Life And Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG YOU GUYS I'M SO SORRY!  
> MY INTERNET WAS FREAKING OUT AND I USE WORD ONLINE TO WRITE! SO SORRY!  
> FUCK MEEEEEEEEEEE (NOT LITERALLLYYYYYYYYYYYY)  
> ANYWAY PLEASE ENJOY  
> -Fly

_**Billdip fan Requested...** _

_**Could you do heaven/hell AU. where dipper is an angel and Bills still a demon and Bills just flirting with Dipper and he gets all flustered. Maybe Dippers toga gets flipped and Bill finds out he's not wearing any underwear (nothing) under it and gets a nosebleed.** _

_**ALSO** _

_**Lily Vin Requested...** _

_**Mabel suspects Dipper likes someone, but she's in for a nasty surprise when she finds out it's Bill.** _

_**My Response...** _

_**So, I wasn't originally going to combine these. There was another one I was originally going to use with Lily Vin's, but it seemed... Odd. So, after a little bit of deliberation, I changed it up. ANYWAY USELESS FACTS BLAH! Enjoy. ;3 (Also sorry i didn't do the toga-flip thing heh I was in a hurry)** _

P.S: As for Billdip fan's request, I was a little confused when you said Bill's 'still a demon' but he can get a nosebleed, so I assumed you meant he's a human demon. Done and done! ;D

Dipper and Mabel had been dead for a year.

Exactly one year.

"Happy dead-irversary, bro bro!" Mabel had never lost her charm- Even in death, she acted alive as ever. Despite the fact their bodies were still rotting in the forest, search parties still desperately looking... She believed everything was going to work itself out.

Her brother wasn't so optimistic. He'd grown into his new way of life, but never fully adjusted. The very thought that he was going to be there eternally... It scared the shit out of him. How long was eternity? How many people would die before the room ran out?

Not to mention the demons. Every once in a while, someone would escape from the underworld and all of heaven would have to go into lockdown. Multiple times those demons were familiar, as the twins had captured them in their living days.

One demon in particular stood out.

Bill Cipher, demon of the mind, triangle of the underworld, golden spirit of chaos, call him what you will. He'd taken on a human form lately, but insisted it was merely to blend in. There were far more people than demons, both above and below, and his escapes from the fire were all but successful.

Back to the twins.

They lived in a mansion of cloud, much alike everyone else. Beautifully built, it's exterior shone in the sun. It's interior was fancy, but just normal enough to be comfortable.

The two of them headed out to do their duties. Mabel was a guardian angel, Dipper was just a spirit. This wasn't a problem, though- he preferred to wander. His sister watched over Candy and Grenda, but wasn't allowed to interact with them. Some days she was fine- Others, this seemed to be a huge tear-jerker. Her two best friends, still scarred from her disappearance, still believed she was alive.

Dipper found his job exciting. He got to go wherever he wanted, and he usually chose to walk through the forest. This usually meant crossing paths with other spirts, though. This wasn't a problem... Usually.

For Dipper, the unluckiest twelve-year-old boy to set foot in heaven, it was a given. He'd encountered countless demons, monsters, rogue angels...

"Hey there, kiddo!" The voice came out of nowhere, interrupting the silence of the forest.

"BILL!" The boy screamed, falling backwards. "What the hell?" The demon was still in his human form, grinning like a madman.

"Wasn't this where you died last year? Why, Dipper, are you celebrating alone?" He tapped his cane against the child's leg innocently.

"I'm not celebrating, I'm mourning. Y'know, it was kinda your fault for getting us killed." Dipper retaliated, not bothering to hide his frustration.

Bill didn't care, as usual. "Well, let's 'mourn' together! Please?" The boy scowled as he picked himself up, dusting off his toga. "I'm not hearing a nooo!~"

"Go away."

"Nah. Hey, you're an angel- Lighten up!" Bill stuck his tongue out and wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders. "Now, how do these funerals go again? I died so long ago, I've stopped celebrating!"

Dipper gave up. There was no use in arguing, besides- Bill was just trying to be nice, and that was something to cherish. "We wear all black and talk about the dead person. But I'm already dead, so that's kinda-" He was cut off by the demon, who ripped his toga from his chest. "BILL!"

"All black!~" He sang, proceeding to undress himself.

"WHAT THE HELL! I SAID..." The young angel looked down at himself, feeling his face go red. "Get me some fucking clothes."

Bill smiled mischievously. " _Tsk tsk_ , watch your tongue! We wouldn't want this angel to..." A gloved hand stroked the child's feathery wings. "Lose it's wings... Now would we?"

Dipper pushed him away, trying to cover himself with the now-shredded cloth. "Just... Get me something to wear."

"If you insist." With the snap of his fingers, both Dipper and Bill himself were dressed in fancy black clothing. "Now, I'll speak first. I've had enough of your sass." With a smug grin, the demon cleared his throat.

" _You ass-_ "

"Now, today we are gathered here to both mourn and celebrate the death of Dipper Pines." The forest went dead silent. "However, since it's much easier to contact him beyond the grave, I'd say it's mostly the latter!" The boy hid a smile. His cheerfulness was just out of place enough to be amusing, ironically. "Now, I have some things to say about said boy."

"Bill, I'm the only one here. You do realize that, right?"

"Please keep all comments to yourself until the end of the speech, thank you." The demon said, mocking the voice of a robot. "Oh, where was I... Yes! Now, Dipper was- is- An intriguing soul. His self-esteem is either sky-high or hell-low, never settling. His hunger for adventure sometimes clashes with his sister's hopeless romantic quests, but he manages to support both nonetheless. He's a kind, charming kid- Not to mention smart. Okay, for an all-knowing demon, he'd be the dimmest, but for a human child..."

Dipper hid his flushed face behind his hair, which didn't last long. The wind swept it away, revealing his true colours. "Okay, thanks. Uh, we can stop now."

Bill looked down at him. "Geez, kid! You're flattered easily, hmm?" His laugh echoed through the woods, sending a chill down the boy's spine. "Ah, fine. Speeches are boring anyway. Now, let's cut to the festivities!"

Dipper nodded meekly. "I've never been to a funeral. I don't know any festive things."

Bill waved his hand dismissively. "Relax! I put the FUN back in funeral! Now, let's get this party started!"

The boy shook his head. "Bill, I'm not partying, let alone with you. I'm leaving." Before he could even turn his back, however, his hands were yanked towards the other.

"Live a little!"

_Even closer._

"Oh, wait."

_Closer yet._

"You can't."

_Too close._

"Angels are so uptight. Relax, and let me do the work." Dipper could only nod, as his movements were restricted by the arms around him. "That's my little Pine Tree." A pair of lips were pressed to the child's neck, biting down before kissing the wound softly.

"B-Bill..."

" _Shh._ Not a word, not 'till I'm done with you." The demon drawled, planting more bites and kisses along his partner's neck, slowly getting closer to his face. The kid could barely stand still, as his whole body shook with fear. "Cute one, you are."

"Sh-shut u-up, Bill-ll!~" Dipper argued, but the stutter just embarrassed himself further. In one swift move, hands flew from around him to his head, holding it still. The lips travelled upward still, eventually landing on the other's. The boy could barely stand now, the hands that once supporting him now gone. He felt himself falling, but remembered quickly he was a ghost- Floating was simple enough. He pushed away, holding himself in the air.

"Oh, c'mon! You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that!" Bill whined, kicking the dirt.

Dipper groaned, feeling the bleeding marks the demon had left on him. "Fuck, Bill. What do you think?"

"I dunno. Hard to read an angel's mind, them being all holy and stuff."

The boy's heart leaped. So the demon didn't know- thank  _literal_  god. He continued to fly away, leaving the demon alone.

"SO WAIT- DID YOU? WE CAN DO IT AGAIN SOMETIME! PINE TREE? PINE TREE!"

That offer was something Dipper kept in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT WAS FUN!  
> I LOVE YOU GUYS  
> SO SORRY AGAIN  
> UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH INTERNETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
> ANYWAY BACK TO WORD! I'LL BE WRITING LIKE ALL DAY TOMORROW SO YAY!  
> -Fly :D


	17. Power Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so PWP.  
> TO QUOTE MY FAVORITE YOUTUBER-  
> He was so PWP everyone PWP'd.  
> Haha nobody will get that... Hah...  
> ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

_**Forestspirit of Thunderclan Requested...** _

_**Okay, here's an idea I've got. Bill loses his power one day, but, it's taken the form of a women, who is rather 'clingy' to Bill. Dipper doesn't know what to think about the insane girl, who isn't 'in love' with Bill, but Dipper thinks she is.** _

_**ALSO** _

_**Tazmanian Devil (Guest) Requested...** _

_**I really love female Dip and I don't know why, but I would really love it if you made another genderbent fic! I don't care who else switches genders, I just really like Dipper as a girl.** _

_**My Response...** _

_**COMBINING THESE TWO BECAUSE EH IT FITS! Anyway again so sorry I was away for so long. That's all I have to say. ENJOY MY FRIENDS! ;D** _

"What?"

It came out as more of a statement than a question.

"What."

Two yellow-clad figures stood in Dipper's doorway. One woman, the other male.

"Bill?" She bit her lip.

"Yeah. Can we come in?"

"Uh... Yeah..." She responded, dread pooling in her stomach. "Who's she?"

"That doesn't matter." The woman insisted, eyes boring into her soul.

"We'll talk later." Bill promised, voice pleading.

"Fine." Dipper stepped aside, letting her boyfriend and his 'friend' inside. The strange lady grabbed his hand, tugging him over to the couch.

"I'm Isabelle!" She sang, resting her head on the man's shoulder. "This is Bill!"

"She knows that, Isa." The demon of a man drawled. "Anyway, Dipper, Isa is my... Friend."

She wasn't convinced. "Bill, I'm not a kid anymore. I'm twenty _fucking_  one."

"Twenty fucking one?" Bill echoed smugly. "You don't even have to be sick minded to-"

"BILL!" Dipper scolded, tearing at her hair in frustration. "You know what? Screw it. I'm going to make you guys some drinks." She stormed out of the room, fighting tears. Her boyfriend had brought some other girl back home with him? She was BEAUTIFUL! They had discussed this.

"Green tea?" The woman requested, her voice followed by a series of giggles.

"Yeah!" Dipper responded, searching their cabinets. Isabelle was pretty, and she was all over Bill. That spelled trouble in multiple ways. A mortal in love with a demon? How absurd-

_Oh._

"Heh."

_Right._

She returned to the pair on the sofa, tea and coffee in hand. After handing them to their respective people, she sat down on a chair across from them. "So."

"So." Bill nodded absentmindedly, too absorbed in looking at the woman beside him. Dipper would've smacked him, but angering him in front of someone unaware of his powers... That was a bad idea. No, worse than bad- That spelled death.

Without warning, the lady pulled Bill into a hug. "Mmm, stop staring at me like that!"

"Kinda hard not to." The demon replied, face red. His girlfriend just stared, mouth wide with confusion and horror.

"I'm going upstairs." She said hurriedly, bolting upwards and retreating out of the room. She raced up the flight of stairs, into her bedroom and buried her face in the covers. "Fuck you..."

Her sobs were muffled by the blankets, but the sounds floating up from downstairs were not. Reality hit her as she realized Bill wouldn't bring the other back unless he liked her too- Worsening her emotions.

_"Bill, I love you."_

_"Mhmm. Look, Isa... Uh..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I gotta go... To the washroom. Upstairs. You- stay."_

Footsteps followed, along with the opening of a door. "Dipper..."

"GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed, throwing a pillow at him. It smacked him in the face, falling to the ground. That never happened- He'd always catch it with his magic and throw it back.

"Dipper, I don't love her." He whispered, voice desperate. "She's not even human- Not even real, really. She's just me."

"What?"

"I lost my powers, Dip. I don't know how, but... I did, okay?" He admitted, cautiously stepping closer to her. "And she's them- She's the form they took on."

"Likely story."

"Pine Tree, I don't know how to get them back. I'll ditch her if you want, okay? I'd lose my powers, but if you really feel like this... Look, I can't let her out of my sight for long- I'll be downstairs, okay? I..." A crash could be heard from downstairs. "I love-"

"BIIIIILLL!"

"Coming!" The man rushed downstairs to inspect the mess.

"Fuck..." Dipper groaned, pulling herself up.

This was going to take some patience, but she wouldn't force Bill to give up his powers.

That smash was the television.

That patience was running out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's pretty short!  
> I wanted to make it short and sweet, but I think it lacks the sweet.  
> If either of you (that requested) want a do-over (with or without the combo) LEMME KNOW!  
> I WON'T BE OFFENDED! :D  
> -Fly


	18. Chip To My Dip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ACTUALLY REALLY PROUD OF THIS  
> THIS IS MY BABY NOW  
> HOLY FUCK  
> OKAY THANK YOU SO MUCH BOOKWORMQUEEN1234 FOR REQUESTING THIS!  
> Enjoy you guys!~  
> -Fly :D

_**BookwormQueen1234 Requested...** _

_**Ok so Bill and Dipper are in their twenties, Bill is human, and they are dating. What happens when one off them (Dipper) pops the question and asks the other one to marry him?** _

_**And Later...** _

_**By the way, the ring is a golden triangle on a silver band. So unpredictable, right?** _

_**My Response...** _

_**Okay, I've been wanting to write a proposal for a LOOOONG time. Between homework, requests and internet issues, I never had the time or inspiration, but NOW it's Christmas holidays, the idea itself is a request, and I'M IN A FLUFFY MOOD! ENJOY BECAUSE I AM! :D** _

_**P.S: Bill is still a demon, but in this drabble he's a demon in a human form. (Not a Dorito-demon using a human form, he's just always looked that way :P)** _

It started out slow.

Bill Cipher, demon of the mind, was falling for a mortal teen.

Slowly.

He sucked him in like a black hole, but Bill knew any affection he offered would be rejected.

If he 'knew' that, he wasn't really all-knowing after all.

After visiting him in his dreams every night for months, the boy began to warm up to him.

They were close friends, and every so often Bill would meet up with him in real life too.

Close friends became something else- Both would get nervous before each night, their faces red, hearts hammering in their chests...

And they fell in love. They had trapped themselves in a tragic, hopeless, stupid cage built from their impossible love. It was horrible- Both knew it was never to be. Both knew the other would never in a million years feel the same.

Both knew lies. Both were wrong, and both confessed.

Both were happy in the end.

And so, at the age of twenty, after dating for three years, Dipper was ready. He knew Bill wouldn't think it was too soon, as his immortality scrambled any concepts of time he might've had. Either way, the man knew that he'd never find anyone else like Bill.

He had to. He had to ask, because the other never would. Even now the demon seemed reluctant to love him, despite the fact he obviously yearned to. Then again, knowing you'd have to watch your lover die, and then continue life forevermore... It made Dipper shudder.

They'd find a way. They would.

He told himself this, knowing it was a lie. However, even lies seemed comforting at the time. The truth was too harsh- Too sad. He never wanted to die.

Not if it would hurt Bill.

The man took a deep breath, banishing the dark thoughts. He opened the case holding the ring, catching a glimpse at it's contents. Inside was a silver band topped off with a golden triangle- It looked like something he'd like. Edgy, sharp, and yet so simple.

It screamed Bill.

He'd planned a date with the demon deep within the forest. The pair had been on a walk long ago and discovered a waterfall- He planned on proposing right beside it. He'd visited it alone countless times, calculating the best time.

That time was in half an hour, when the sun shone off the water in such a way rainbows would litter the grass. A perfect moment, perfect place and perfect time.

Perfect man, perfect ring.

Not-so-perfect love.

He'd take what he could get.

A loud knock at the door startled him out of his fantasizing. He ran to open it, knowing who would be on the other side.

"Hey, Pine tree." Bill grinned, sighing with relief. "Thank god it's you- If someone else answered..."

"Doesn't matter. I'd tell them." Dipper smiled back, pulling his boyfriend in for a hug. "They need to know soon, Bill..."

The man snorted into the other's shoulder. "No, no they don't. They don't ever need to know." Bill seemed content with this conclusion, so he cut off any protests his partner might've had with a peck on the lips. "Now, let's get this date started, hmm?"

Dipper nodded, pulling away. "Yeah! Uh, it's in the forest." He linked his arm through the demon's, ushering him towards the woods. "I think you'll like the spot I picked."

Bill hastily moved his feet to keep up, laughing. He snapped his fingers so a picnic basket materialized in his empty hand, earning a gasp of excitement from the other. "Turkey sandwiches, some fruit, yada yada ya, chocolate." He announced, heart fluttering as Dipper's face brightened.

"You're awesome." He said lamely, but Bill ate it up.

"Tell me something I don't know!" The demon sang jokingly. He snapped his attention back to the path ahead of them before they tripped. Dipper's eyes were easy to get lost in, but the forest was much easier.

About ten minutes passed before they reached their destination- The shimmering waterfall Dipper adored so much. Bill's eyes widened, grin growing impossibly wider. "No way."

"Yes way." His partner assured, tone as excited as the demon's expression. "Go ahead, stare- But after, do you think we could eat?"

Bill stuck his tongue out, poking him in the side. "Oh, ha ha. Yeah, let's eat. I'm starving!"

"Bill, you don't get hungry."

" _Bill, you don't get hungry._ " The demon mocked, moving his gloved hand to imitate speech. "Yeah, yeah. Now, shush up and put that mouth to use- Eat something!"

The man wasted no time in complying, yanking the basket from his partner's hands and eyeing it's contents. He spread the blanket on the dew-drenched grass, sitting down as he stuffed his face with a sandwich. Bill followed suit, instead taking a bit from a cluster of bright green grapes.

Dipper was checking his watch an awful lot.

"You got a meeting to get to, Dip?" Bill asked, annoyed. "Something more important to do?"

The man's face went cherry red, and he quickly shot his wrist out of sight. "No, no! S-sorry, just, ah... Never mind." He hid behind the rim of his hat, taking another bite out of his nearly-finished sandwich.

The demon wasn't swayed. "Dipper, don't lie to me. We promised three years ago never to lie to each other- I've never broken that rule, and I doubt you have either- So why now?" Bill prodded at his partner's thoughts, but his powers were rendered useless. Outside of the mindscape, it was nearly impossible to see inside others' minds.

"Seriously, Bill..." Another quick glance at the watch. "It's nothing."

The demon was getting angrier by the second. "If you won't tell me, I'm leaving." He stood up, eye now red with fury.

Dipper shook his head, but Bill paid him no attention. "No, Bill, it's just-" He looked at his wrist one last time, then to the sky. The sun was peeking out from the treetops, almost directly over the falls. "Please, just sit down."

"No, I'm not sitting down!" The demon scowled, rolling his eyes. "Good  _bye_." Before he could go any father, Dipper had stood up, ran towards him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Just... One second." On cue, the sun hit the waterfall and a rainbow of light projected onto the grass. Dipper released his partner, kneeling down and fumbling for something in his pocket.

Bill's heart leaped. "Pine Tree..."

The man held out in front of him a case covered in soft fabric. He slowly opened it up, revealing a beautiful ring. It shone in the brilliant light, the gold sparkling in the sun.

"Bill Cipher..." Were those tears, or was it just an illusion? Knowing the demon, it was probably both.

"Will you marry me?"

Time seemed to stop, Bill frozen in place, hands clutched over his mouth. Dipper bit his lip, suddenly not so confident. What if Bill said no? It was obvious he loved him back, but would he really stoop to the level of marrying a mortal man? Tears flowed freely down the demon's face, and he nodded happily.

"Yes. Oh, god, Dipper... Yes, yes I will!" His voice rose in pitch, shaking himself out of his shocked state and stripping his gloves off. He held out his left hand, which shook in sync with the rest of him.

The relieved man swiftly slipped the ring out of the box and onto his partner's ring finger, throwing the now-empty case over his shoulder. He stood up blinking back his own tears. Seeing Bill cry like that was a rare sight. "You like?"

The demon opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out. Instead, he pulled Dipper into a kiss, hands threading through his partner's hair. The man's smile widened, kissing back as he wrapped his own arms over Bill's shoulders. It was a good twenty seconds or so before the demon pulled away, letting Dipper breathe.

"I love you." The man grinned. It was music to his ears.

"I love you too, Bill."

"You do know that you'll go to hell for this, right?"

"Shut up and let me enjoy the moment."

Bill laughed softly, a mix of sadness and happiness painted on his tear-stained face. He snapped his fingers, and two glasses of wine appeared in his waiting hands. he handed one to Dipper, who graciously took a sip.

"Here's to this moment." The man declared, raising his glass.

"And many more." Bill added, clinking his own against the other's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay if i'm the only one that thought this was my best one so far (or at least one of my best ones) that's okay  
> BUT  
> BILL CRYING  
> I'm sorry idk why I'm so obsessed with this now. XD  
> Anywho thanks for reading! It means a lot! ;D  
> -Fly


	19. Bluffing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (First of all, if you're reading this on Fanfiction.net, I apologize for anything odd- My computer's being weird!)  
> THANK YOU FOR 69 REVIEWS ON FANFICTION.NET!  
> HUEHUEHUE I'M SO IMMATURE, BUT GROWING UP IS OPTIONAL SO HEH...  
> Anyway, sorry if this chapter's feeble.  
> I had to roll with little knowledge of poker, and still needing to add BillDip somehow.  
> Roll film!  
> -Fly

_** pokemonflower9379 Requested... ** _

_** I  have a request. Poker night with  B ill,  D ipper,  S tan, the gnomes, and  G ideon. ** _

_** My Response... ** _

_** Oh boy... Uh, I'm sorry. This is... T his  is a hard one, to say the least. Just  because I have like 0 creativity idk how to incorporate the gnomes, but I have an idea that JUST MIGHT WORK for the rest! ** _

_** P.S: I've never really played poker before, so I had to study Wikipedia. I apologize if it's really inaccurate!  ** _

Stanford Pines got not just himself, but his two grandkids thrown in jail.

_ Why? _

Caught stealing from the grocery store. Simple act, but they'd done it enough to the point where it became regular.

Being the unluckiest people to walk this earth, they ended up sharing a cell with (who else) Gideon.

Poker became the only thing that kept them sane.

Dipper, Mabel, Stan, and Gideon managed to keep their hands off each other's throats by keeping cards in them. As usual, Mabel looked like she was about to burst- She almost always won, despite her barely knowing the rules.

Stan grunted, probably bluffing. His lies were usually hard to see through.

Dipper tried his best to keep a straight face. His cards were horrible, but he didn't want to let it show.

Gideon just had a smug grin on his chubby face. He looked as if he was about to laugh, but quickly covered it up with a fake cough.

"Do you have any aces?" Mabel whispered to her brother, giggling.

"Not telling you." Dipper deadpanned, still deep in thought.

"Any sevens?" She prodded, trying to look at his hand. "Nines?"

Stan grabbed her by the back of her sweater and pulled her away. "Leave your brother be. He's  gonna  lose, as usual, so don't go helping him." She nodded and returned her attention to her own cards.

A good minute later, Mabel jumped up from where she sat. "BINGO!" She screamed, running around the cell. "WHERE'S MY PRIZE?"

An all too familiar laugh bounc ed  off the walls of the room. It was high and maniacal, but suggested humour over horror. "How quaint!"

Bill Cipher.  "Bill, what the hell do you want?" Dipper yelled, looking for the demon.

Stan's eyes widened with fear. "Wait- WHAT?" When the boy looked back at him, he played it cool. "Uh, I mean, what're you talking to? Must've been Gideon."  Siad  child shook his head, eyes darting around.

"No, Stanford, that wasn't me." A chill went down his spine. "We should sleep, really."

Mabel stopped running. "Gideon, are you serious? Demon of the MIND, duh! Dreams are in  his  domain!" Insults and arguments were hurled across the cell, and nobody even noticed the demon's entrance.

"Sorry to interrupt- Pine Tree, Shooting Star, Emblem, Star... Yep! That's everyone!" Everyone turned their heads to look at the speaker.

"B-BILL?!" Dipper sputtered, trying to make sense of what he saw.

There stood a teenage boy, dressed head to toe in yellow prison clothing. An  eyepatch  was fastened around his head, covering his right eye. He twirled a black cane in his hand, narrowly avoiding his own face. "Yeah?"

Mabel's face was a mix of pure confusion and fear. "What the heck happened to you? And why that clothing? It's not like we're wearing it." She gestured towards her own sweater. "One-hundred percent cotton, zero percent prison."

The man laughed, nodding his head. "Oh, right, right. Here-" With a flick of his wrist, his clothing changed into a yellow button-up shirt and black slacks. "-That's better!" He examined his fingers, squinting at his nails. "Am I hot enough yet?"

Dipper rolled his eyes. "What do you want with us? Why are you human , and why are you still here?" Bill eyed him down, unimpressed.

"Poker night. Couldn't miss it!~" He sang, shoes clapping the ground as he walked closer to the group. "But I've had enough of watching. I  wanna  play!" He whined, still grinning.

Stan was still frozen in shock. "B-Bill... When did you..."

"Not long ago. Now, shut your trap and open your eyes! Now you have another player to 'bea t'!" The demon said, knowing that would win the senior over. "We can discuss everything else some other time. Now-" Clap of his hands. "-Let's play!"

Gideon decided against arguing. Mabel was suspicious, but didn't think it was necessary to get worked up over it. Stan was too busy trying to breathe to complain, and Dipper just tried to act as if this was normal.

Heck, it was Gravity Falls- That was probably one of the most normal of the abnormal.

Bill was an expert, of course, winning every round they played. He'd bluff without hesitation, not bothering to respect anyone's personal space. He'd throw his arm around anyone without warning, joking about their mortality or lack of universal understanding.

Surprisingly , the night went mostly magic-free.

The demon seemed to target Dipper, doing anything in his power to hinder the boy's victory. He'd tease him, hug him, nudge him, drop false hints in the most obscure ways. 

Dipper didn't know how to this attention- Torture, or favouritism.

Either way, he'd had enough.

"Bill, will you STOP IT?" He whined, pushing the man away. Bill stared back blankly, smile briefly fleeing his face. It was hastily replaced by a knowing grin, teeth shining in the dim light of the cell.

"Aw, is my little Pine Tree afraid of burning?" His hand crawled across the concrete floor before resting on the child's leg. "Don't fret- I like you too much to kill you just yet."

The last two words sent shivers down Dipper's spine.

Just yet.

"Yeah, well stop it. I'm trying to play." He complained, brushing off the arm.

Bill pouted, throwing his head back and arms into the air. "Why can't you just relax! I'm not  gonna  kill you, hurt you, or try to cheat. What's wrong with a little contact?" His arms fled the air, folding over his chest.

Dipper stared at the demon, unimpressed. "First off, a cell is already claustrophobic. Second, I've learned your not exactly trustworthy. Third-" He was cut off by a hand shoving him over. He was held down, Bill's hands pinning his chest to the floor.

"Well, let me rephrase that- A cell is cosy, I'm unpredictable-  AND it's hot, and third..." The demon was uncomfortably close to his face now, but nobody seemed to interve ne . They were all too absorbed in their own loud arguing, debating is Stan had cheated or not.

Dipper gulped, sweat rolling down his face. "Third, you're a creep." It was weak, but all he could manage without his voice cracking.

Bill was ecstatic. "Third... I'm not just attract _ ive _ , but attrac _ ted _ ." He said slowly, forehead now  resting on the boy's. "Which is embarrassing to admit, so feel  honored !"

Dipper knew what he was playing at, and didn't like it. "I-I'm not interested." He growled, trying to roll the demon off.

"Oh, I know you aren't! I never asked, though. In fact, I don't care!" He laughed, face still mere inches from the child's. "I'm just experimenting, and you intrigue me." He admitted,  eliciting  a blush from the boy. "You're smart, for a young meat sack... Too smart..." He said, a hint of danger in his tone.

"Thanks, but, uh... Hey, if you're experimenting, Gideon's right over  th -" Bill shut him up with a kiss, breaking his train of thought. He was pleasantly surprised when the other kissed back, eyes squinted shut. It was over sooner than both desired.

The demon's face was flushed, his dark skin stained a deep pink. "Whoa, Pine Tree! You said you didn't want it!" He teased, releasing the boy. Dipper avoided his gaze, praying nobody saw the scene that had just happened. " Y'know , you're a pretty good bluffer! Shame you can't apply that to poker, but I guess I'm pretty unbeatable."

The boy cursed under his breath, not knowing what came over him.   _"Oh, f_ _ uck me." _

Bill wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Well, I'm right here..."

"WHAT! NO!" Dipper backed away from the cackling demon, eyes wide with horror. Bill just rolled his eyes, returning his attention to the poker game.   _"_ _ Damn you..." _

"Already been done, kiddo. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEP  
> FLUFF  
> OKAY BYE  
> THANKS FOR READING!  
> -Fly


	20. Partners In Crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOT WOOT!  
> SO I KNEW I HAD THIS REQUEST AND IT TOOK ME TEN MINUTES TO FIND IT.  
> Why? Because I'm an idiot and deleted the email notification detailing the request.  
> Oops.  
> Luckily, it was posted just after my last request was, so BOOM!  
> HOW PERFECT! ;D  
> Please enjoy my shameless fluff.  
> (OH ALSO YAY I FIXED THE COMPUTER PROBLEM SO THOSE WHO READ ON FANFICTION.NET CAN PARTY!)  
> -Fly :3

_**PastaandNutella Requested...** _

_**Oh ya know Dipper and Bill work at a secret agency and they're partners and get a crazy job and it all goes down hill with crazy things happening.** _

_**My Response...** _

_**Sounds like a party! ;D Let's get right to it, shall we?** _

_**P.S: This is completely AU- Bill isn't a demon, and both boys are** _ _ **about** _ _**twenty-five years old.** _

"Agent  _Pines_?" Bill growled, slamming gloved hands down on the desk. Papers went flying, and his boss rolled his eyes casually.

"I'm sure you understand- The two of you are the best we got. Your bluffing and false identities... Pines' incredible instincts, knack for finding clues, and passion for work. Perfect duo for this case." The man retaliated, bending over to pick up the paperwork strewn across the ground.

Bill shook his head. "You don't understand, sir- He's- We- Ugh, how do I put this..." His boss sat back up, straightening the papers in his hand.

"This isn't about you and your petty arguments. Look,  _agent_ , if you want to keep this job-" He rose from his seat to match his employee's height, serious. "You'll team up with him."

"We haven't fought- We haven't  _talked._  He's too serious, sir. Can't enjoy himself." When the man across from him raised his eyebrows, he knew he'd gone too far. "Fine. Fine, fine, fine." He rushed to leave the office, slamming the door behind him.

Agent Pines' turn.

Dipper wasn't any happier than he. "Sir, I understand your reasoning- But why not my sister? She's almost as good as me, and she'd get along with... Agent _Cipher_ a lot better." He protested, fighting off frantic excuses. He had his reasons to dislike Bill.

"What's up with you two? What happened between you guys to make it this hard to do one assignment together?" His boss yelled, running his hands through his thick grey hair.

Dipper played with his tie nervously. "Stan-"

"-That's  _Sir_  to you, nephew."

"Sorry, sir." He apologized, taking a deep breath. "We're... We  _were_ friends, sort of. Back when we were in the lower class, we did most assignments together." Another long, shaky breath. "Our last mission- The one that moved us to first class- Also broke us apart."

Stan didn't react. "And how?"

Dipper forced himself to look at his great uncle, which only resulted in more dread. "He broke a promise. We promised never to kill anyone, and he-"

_Shit. Did his voice just crack?_

"-He did. He killed someone, that someone being Gideon. That was our mission, after all." Tears threatened to spill from under his eyelids. "Somehow, I thought... I thought we'd never do it, you know? We'd never find him, let alone kill him. We'd just be two average agents, dumb and dumber, good cop and bad cop."

The man opposite him sighed. "Welcome to the real world, Agent Pines. Now, move past your silly fantasies. This is real, dreams are  _not_."

With that, Bill walked in. "Susan called. Code red- We gotta go...  _Pines_." Dipper nodded, blinking back any sadness he had.

"Right." He followed his new partner, keeping a straight face. "Good bye, sir."

As soon as the door closed behind him, Bill grabbed his arm and stopped them both. "Okay, Diaper." He snarled, eyebrows furrowed.

"Actually, it's-"

"-Shut it, Dipshit. If we're gonna do this, we gotta work together. Fresh slate, okay?" His grip softened, and a soft smile replaced any violence his face once suggested. "Please?" He held out his hand.

Dipper nodded, shaking it. "Yeah, fresh slate." He agreed, and they kept walking.

It was only when they got to their jet did they realize they never let go of each other's hands. Once they did, they hastily let go, returning them to behind their backs.

Commander Wentworth, also known as Susan, was piloting. "Now you boys go sit down, and let me do the work. I'll let you know when it's time to jump, so sleep if you must." She winked at Dipper, who smiled warmly.

"Of course. Thank you, ma'am." She retreated to the front of the plane, leaving the two alone in their seats.

Bill was the first to speak. "So, who exactly are we taking down?" Dipper looked at him blankly, trying to think.

"Uh, weren't you supposed to be listening to Sta- our boss?" He stuttered, quickly looking away.

"Oh my god. You weren't listening to him." He teased, edging closer to his partner. "Agent Pines, employee of the year, first-class spy, straight-A student...  _Wasn't paying attention_?" He said slowly, making the other squirm.

"Shut the hell up. It was kind of a shock to find out after all these years we'd be partners again." He argued, looking for a newspaper to hide his blushing face behind. "Besides, we're both guilty."

The man nodded in response, picking a magazine from a stack on the ottoman. "Mhmm, but I'm not known for being such a good listener. I'm known for my identities- I know people, and I don't report them for good reasons. Makes cases easier to deal with."

The other just rolled his eyes silently, twiddling his thumbs. "So, on a totally different note, how's the last few years been?" Even he was surprised at his sudden interest in Bill's life, but both seemed to play it cool.

"Oh, they've been... Good. Not as fun as things once were, but you gotta expect that." Bill responded, laughing nervously. "You?"

The agent waved his hand casually, shrugging. "Same as you, I guess." Silence plagued the room, making both men extremely uncomfortable. "I learned that dreams aren't real." He added quietly, which earned a snort from Bill.

"Boss tell you that?" A small nod. "Sheesh, harsh. Y'know, he's just saying that to break you down. Make you devote your soul to work, yada yada ya." He remarked, smile dancing wonderfully across his lips.

Dipper cocked his head, shifting closer to the man. "Why do you say that?"

Bill's grin widened as he adjusted his tie. "Well, first off, I'm a dream." Noticing the other's confusion, he raised his eyebrows. "Dream guy for any gal. Too bad we're forbidden to marry, or I'd be drowning in chicks."

"Seriously." Dipper said, unimpressed. "Well, I mean, it is a little overboard. I mean, I know we're supposed to be completely off the grid, but it'd be nice to experience love." A blush found it's way onto his cheeks, and butterflies flew in his stomach.

"Oh  _NO._ "

"What?" Bill questioned, eyeing him down.

-Wait, had he said that out loud?

"Uh, nothing." Dipper assured, knowing it was a lame answer. When Bill looked away, he thought h was off the hook, but his assumption was far from right.

Instead, the agent presented a notebook to him. "Rule number two- No lies."

Dipper's jaw dropped. "You kept it?" He practically shrieked, snatching the book from the other's hands.

"I'd never throw it out- Too many memories in that thing!" He grinned ear to ear, watching his partner flip through the spiral-bound pages excitedly.

"You said we should start from a blank slate." The agent accused, still absorbed in the book.

Bill shrugged innocently, scooting closer to take a look himself. He rested his chin on Dipper's shoulder, eliciting a gasp from the man. "Yeah, well... Oh! Remember that?" He said giddily, pointing at a crude drawing of their boss.

"Oh man, yeah! And this one?" Dipper joined in, distracted by the nostalgia that took control of him.

Bill nodded, chin tapping against the man's shoulder. "Mhmm." With a laugh, he added- "June 18th, mission number fifty-one! Oh god, we were horrible!" The two were hysterical, flipping through the notebook excitedly.

Page after page of their old rules and stupid doodles. The odd note for work, but mostly just dumb teenage stuff that they'd be embarrassed to share with anyone else.

At some point, Bill had slung his arm around Dipper's waist, pulling him closer than either would ever admit.

When Susan came in to prepare them for the jump, Bill was on the floor laughing and Dipper was reading some shitty poem one of them had written so long ago. "Um... Agent Pines? Agent Cipher?"

As if someone had flipped a switch, they bolted upright. "Uh, yes?" They said, almost perfectly in sync.

"It's time to jump." She said, gesturing towards the parachutes on the floor. "Good luck, boys!" She called, running back into the cockpit.

"Let's go, Dip." Bill patted his partner on the back, and the two rushed to put on their respective parachutes. He flung open the plane door, shoving Dipper out without warning.

Before he could fall too far, he jumped out himself and quickly caught up. "How's the air?"

Dipper's eyes were wide with horror. "BILL HOLY FUCK OH MY GOD BILL NO WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WHY-"

"-CALM DOWN!" The man screamed, confused and afraid. "What happened?" Dipper pulled at his parachute ring, and nothing happened.

"Forgot this one was faulty, was about to replace it when you pushed me." He responded as calmly as possible. "Well, I'm probably gonna die." He groaned, pinching his eyes shut.

Bill just scowled. "Uh, no." He wrapped his arms around the other, hoping the added weight wouldn't be too heavy.

Dipper shook his head and tried to free himself. "Bill, it's too much weight. We'll BOTH die." He crossed his arms, knowing the man wouldn't be swayed.

The agent didn't let go. Instead, he held him closer. "Well, I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt." He said it so simply, it was as if he wasn't talking about death. "So it'd be better for me anyway."

"You're so stupid." Dipper said lamely, butterflies now having two reasons to fly in his stomach. He tried his best to look at Bill, who had his mouth set in a determined line.

"I know, but at least I'm a stupid brainiac." He joked, staring back at his partner. "Well, considering we might die in a good thirty seconds, care to fess up what you kept from me earlier?"

The man in his arms took a shaky breath. "Well, I realized I'm breaking our rules." Bill smirked.

"Well, I am too." He said, returning his attention to the ground approaching.

Dipper shook his head hastily. "N-No, I mean... The agency's rules." He was surprised when the agent didn't react.

"I know." He admitted, nervously returning his eyes to the shaking man in his arms. "I'm breaking their rules too."

Dipper knew from his tone what he meant. "Well, if this is good bye..." And he knew it was. He was far too heavy, despite his thin build.

"Don't say that..." Bill dismissed, holding him even tighter. "I'm not done with this dream just yet." The ground was now mere seconds away.

_"But dreams aren't real."_

**-=[IF YOU DESIRE A SAD ENDING, STOP READING HERE]=-**

_"And yet, I am?"_

Dipper dared himself to open his eyes. Did time stop?

No, far from.

Bill was laughing like a madman, (which he probably was) head threw back to the sky above them. "HOLY SHIT! DIP, WE DID IT!" Tears of joy rolled down his cheek, but he didn't dare take an arm off of his partner.

"Oh my god... OH MY GOD BILL STOP LAUGHING YOU'LL LET GO!" Dipper sputtered, clutching desperately to Bill. He couldn't help but smile- His near-death experience had only translated into a sharing of feelings. Even if for his partner it was just heat-of-the-moment, he didn't really care.

Bill tried desperately to calm himself, only succeeding when they had finally landed.

"Mission completed." The man said smugly, helping Dipper to his own feet.

"Now for the after-party." Dipper grinned, and the two headed in the direction their GPS showed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...THIS TURNED OUT NOTHING LIKE I EXPECTED!  
>  Well, I took my time with every scene, so... Eh, sorry I never wrote the actual mission.  
> IF THREE OR MORE PEOPLE TELL ME TO, I'LL WRITE THE SECOND PART TO THIS!  
> Anywho, thank you so much for reading! I love you all. :3  
> -Fly


	21. Let Me Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> So, on a totally random note, a guest requested me to write a drabble with her OC, but...  
> I don't do OCs. Why? Oh, I have many reasons.  
> First off, I don't want to get anything wrong and I don't know your character's life story  
> Second, I have no inspiration whatsoever. Tell me a character from Gravity Falls, done. Not OCs.  
> Lastly, if your OC is like a random townsperson, I'd consider it- But not like Bill Cipher's half-human sister.  
> Sorry, guest! No hard feelings?  
> Anyway, about the actual chappie... idk what to say.  
> Enjoy!~  
> -Fly :D

_**LWHxExpress Requested...** _

_**Maybeee Bill could accidentally hurt Dipper and he starts leaning away from Dipper cause he doesn't want to hurt him, 'cause he loves him.** _

_**My Response...** _

_**OoOoOoOoOh... I like it! The fangirl approves! -'The Dutchess Approves' music starts playing- STAN NO STAN STAN BACK OFF WE AREN'T WATCHING THE DUTCHESS APPROVES -hits Stan with a chair- Anyway... Enjoy, fellow fallers!** _

_**P.S: Unless you wanna have a headcannon for why Bill can switch between demonic dorito and snappily-dressed human, that part's PWP.** _

It was just a kiss.

Just one measly, heat-of-the-moment kiss.

And yet, it was everything and nothing at the same time.

Perfect, passionate.

Draining, dreadful.

Mental and physical scars dragged Dipper down just as much as they lifted him up.

Bill Cipher, demon who had harassed him since the age of twelve, a god damn TRIANGLE...

He'd fallen in love with him, only to be literally  _burnt_  during their first kiss.

_What a fool._

That's what he'd tell himself, for after the kiss Bill had left him alone.

He hadn't seen the demon since. It'd been a week, and not once had he even bothered to appear.

"Asshole." Dipper mumbled into his pillow. He'd woken up from another dreamless sleep- Bill was avoiding him. There was no way it was coincidental. "Thanks, Bill."

Silence.

"I know you're watching, you fucking Dorito. Thanks a lot for messing with my feelings like that." He blinked back tears, tearing himself away from the cushion. "You could've hurt me without hurting  _me_." He sniffled quietly, pulling off his pyjamas. "If that makes any sense."

Mabel's snoring stopped suddenly, and a rustling sound came from her side of the room. "Dip? You awake?" She whispered tiredly, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

Dipper nodded, though she couldn't see him in the darkness of the barely-lit room. "Yeah, Mabel. I'm changing, so do me a favour and sleep a minute longer." He was answered by a soft 'mhmm' and the sound of blankets once again hugging his sister.

Snoring followed mere seconds later. "Tired one, isn't she." The boy remarked, smiling for the first time in a week. "Heh, been giving  _her_ good dreams?" He growled, pulling his coral-orange shirt over his head. His boxers followed, along with a pair of grey shorts and bland white socks. To top it off, he pulled on his signature cap and shook Mabel awake.

She opened one eye, still exhausted. "Aww, fine." She whined, prying herself away from the bed. "I'm up, I'm up."

Dipper flicked on the lights, making her hiss. "Is this what vampires are like?" She asked, not really directed at anyone. "Dang, I'll have to make my future boyfriend an umbrella-hat or something."

"I doubt that would help, Mabel." Dipper remarked, shaking his head. She was like the light at the end of a dark tunnel- And he loved her for that very reason. "Unlike what those Wolf-Man-Bare-Chest books have been telling you, vampires melt in the sunlight."

She stuck her tongue out at him, rolling her eyes. "Uh, no, they sparkle! The fact that some fantasy novels say that doesn't make it false." She 'corrected', motioning for him to leave so he could change.

He left the room to brush his teeth. He swung open the bathroom door, cringing at the sight the mirror reflected.

_This is you._  He told himself.  _This is what he's done to you._

A large burn mark was made in the shape of a hand, right around half of his neck. The other was barely peeking out from the collar of his shirt, as Bill's hands had managed to travel across his chest too.

_You're a freak._ He sighed, shoulders visibly moving in the mirror.

_Those burns won't go away, they'll only fade._ He reached his hand up to touch his neck, but pulled away at the stinging sensation that followed.

_Just like Bill. Just like those feelings you still have for a demon that hurt you so ruthlessly._ The voice in his head teased him constantly as he got ready.

_You can't be normal. You'll never be normal. Stop trying._ He continued through his day, the relentless thoughts like chains. They held him down, held him back, held him captive in their maze of depression.

And then.

_I'm here._ Dipper stopped in his tracks.  _I'm back now._

"B-Bill?" The boy said, more excitedly than he intended. "Where are you?"

_In here, kiddo. I'm..._ The thought trailed off like a train off a cliff.  _I can't see you any more._

Silence, then an involuntary sob. "Why?"

_I can't hurt you again, Pine Tree. Emotions are violent things, and love is a dangerous game._

Dipper didn't bother to hide his sadness. "No, bill, please... These thoughts... I can't live like this. Even if I can't touch you-"

_-I don't need to touch you to hurt you, Dipper._

The boy held his face in his hands, knees shaking. "No, no... Bill... damn it, I'm in love with a demon. What the hell do I do about that?" For a minute straight, he got no response.

_You're in love? Isn't that a strong term?_

The child didn't react. Instead, he just fell to the floor, unable to control the emotions that swarmed his whole body. They consumed his every thought, ate at his soul. "If you leave me again, I'm going to die- One way or another."

Silence. Horrible, horrific silence.

_I'm coming back. I'm coming back, but I swear if you die in my flames I will never forgive you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEP, ANGST (?)  
> HAHAHA... I NEED A LIFE.  
> I hope you like!  
> ALSO, BEFORE I GO-  
> If you want a fluffy fic, lemme know!  
> If you don't specify fluffy, angst, or whatever other vibe, I might butcher your idea.  
> ...And that would suck.  
> Thanks again for reading! ;3  
> -Fly


	22. Playing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Yikes, the requests are piling up!  
> All the ones I have right now WILL 100% BE DONE BY CHRISTMAS!  
> Ones posted after this chapter is might not be, we'll see.  
> Please enjoy this chapter, short as it is! ;D  
> -Fly

_**So I Got A Review On "Bluffing" From pokemonflower9379, Who Suggested The Concept...** _

_**Thank you so much. It was beautiful. Originally I was going to suggest that after everyone else left Bill coaxes Dipper into a game of strip poker, but I didn't think you would listen to that one. But all and all thanks for this it turned out great.** _

_**And So I Decided To Use That As An Idea!** _

_**ALSO** _

_**MysteryWriter36 Requested...** _

_**Dipper (normal or genderbent, it doesn't matter) sees fem!Bill in a bikini.** _

_**My Response...** _

_**Heh, I usually don't redo fics unless it's super-bad or the requester is unhappy with the outcome, but this isn't REALLY a redo... I'm just using the concept again. Sort of. Kinda. Anyway enjoy you two!** _

_**P.S: VERY PWP! BE WARNED! ALSO IT'S SHORT SO I APOLOGIZE.** _

"Hey Pine Tree?" Belle grinned ear to ear, waving her gloved hands in the boy's face.

He brushed her away, rolling his eyes. "Go away, Belle. I'm busy." And busy he was. Decoding runes took time and patience- Not to mention his full attention.

That was far too expensive for the demon. "Aw, come on! I'm bored." She complained, but Dipper was intent on ignoring her. "Wanna play a game?~"

That got his attention. He turned to face her, a glint of challenge in his eyes. "What game?" He asked, trying his best to look bored. "Not poker. You always win at poker."

She rolled her one visible eye in response, but nodded. "Alright, alright... I'm flexible... How about a really simple game that's only fun with my rules?"

_Wow._  'No' seemed like an understatement.

"Oh, sure!" The kid said sarcastically, but Belle didn't seem to pick up on his tone.

"Great! Now, sit down and prepare yourself." She giggled darkly, sitting on the wooden floorboards and patting a spot across from her.

"You're impossible..." Dipper whined, taking his spot on the floor. Despite his fear of her rules and the game itself, he was undeniably intrigued. "Well, what game are we playing, anyway? And what're your rules?"

A deck of cards materialized in between them, and the girl started to deal them out between the two. "Well, I don't know what it's called, but it's stupid easy." When the cards were completely dealt, the box disintegrated. "My rule is the loser strips."

And  _there_ was the Belle he knew and hated.

"WHAT!?" Dipper screeched, shaking his head. "NO!" Belle frowned, but didn't look angry.

"Meh, suit yourself. I thought a kid your age would jump at the idea of seeing a girl in the nude." She teased, making the kid blush. He was no stranger to the internet, but...

"Yeah, alright.  _Fine._ " With a grin, Belle cracked her knuckles and took a deep breath.

"Well, the rules- take the first card off the top of your deck. Aces are best, jokers are worst. Lowest card three times in a row, and you strip off a clothing piece of your own choosing!" She sang, positioning her gloved hand over her own deck.

Dipper was too nervous to ask any questions, so he just nodded and did the same. "Three, two..."

"One." Belle finished, and they flipped over their cards.

Dipper one, Belle zero.

"Shit." She cursed, agitated. "Well, I have two more chances to win, hmm?"

She didn't.

Stupid idea of her's, that game-

The dress was her only article of clothing, not counting whatever she wore underneath.

Dipper was laughing uncontrollably, watching the demon angrily slip off her dress. "Happy?"

"You wear a bikini under your clothes?" He asked, stifling any further hysteria. "Really, Belle?"

She rolled her eyes, but refused to give in. "Shut it. It's comfier than those shitty bra things. I mean, come  _on_!" The demon scowled, face flushing a beautiful red.

Dipper couldn't help but stare. The bikini was shiny gold, patterned like bricks. Though it wasn't too showy, the kid couldn't help but feel the strange feeling guys get around girls like that. "What store even sells these things? I mean, you look like a walking pyramid!"

"Wouldn't you like to know.~" She teased, smile returning to her face. "Now, game's not over." She slapped her hand back down on the deck, but her confidence was a little shaky.

"If I win..." The boy started, but decided not to warn her. "Three, two-"

Her reaction would be priceless if she lost again. "One."

And lose she did.

"FUCK!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUEHUEHUEHUEHUE  
> HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE  
> YEP I JUST DID THAT  
> THANKS FOR READING MY SHIT  
> BYE~  
> -Fly ;3


	23. Time Stops For No Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRY PWP!  
> LIKE, I'M NOT EVEN SUGAR-COATING THIS. THIS IS TOO PWP FOR HUMAN EYES.  
> Anyway, sorry it's another short one. Enjoy anyway I guess! :D  
> -Fly

_**(HOLY FUCK THREE IN ONE HEHE)** _

_**BookwormQueen1234 Requested...** _

_**PLEASE DO MINE WHERE THEY ARE DATING AND BILL ASKS PINE TREE TO MARRY HM AND PINE TREE SAYS YES!** _

_**(I did this, but I make Dipper ask... This was posted after I wrote it but before I posted it)** _

_**rillian171 (Guest) Requested...** _

_**this is kind of a short request, but what if dipper was the demon and bill was the human? (bill still being the pursuer though)** _

_**WhyNot (Guest) Requested...** _

_**MAKE FLUFFY FIC PLEASE. Also, I like the idea of maybe reversing Bill's and Dipper's roles... Dipper is the all powerful demon and Bill is the curious kid. But the tricky part is they still have their usual personalities.** _

_**My Response...** _

_**YEP I'M COMBINING THREE! I'm really busy between a drawing I need to get done, playing a game with my bro (Which we want to finish before Christmas) and ALL THESE REQUESTS! (Not to mention my 'main' fic which I haven't updated in forever!) So anyway... ENJOY YOU THREE! (Also sorry to WhyNot if this isn't what you expected, I just went with what worked. XD)** _

"Dipper?" Bill called, voice echoing in the darkness. "Come on, I know you're out there. I'm in the forest, for god's sake- Kinda your domain, being a literal Pine Tree and all."

He was answered by silence, the wind whipping his hair around. "Or maybe your in your human form again- I don't know." He continued, following the path deeper into the woods.

"I'm busy, Bill..." The man's eyes widened as he looked around, searching for the source of the familiar voice. "What is it?"

"I have a question to ask- Don't worry, it shouldn't take long." Bill assured, sighing as a figure came into view. "Hey, Dip."

The figure grinned, sharp teeth shining in the moonlight. "Hello, Pyramid." He dropped the ominous vibe immediately afterward, running to embrace the other.

Bill's smile widened as he hugged him back. "Have time for a walk?" He asked, knowing he'd most likely be turned down. Dipper's work as a demon was especially busy around this time- The full moon.

"I suppose..." The other said, tapping his chin in thought. "Mmm, okay. Just this once, and just for you." He let the other go, and his hand found it's way around the man's waist.

Bill let his own heart flutter. "We don't do this enough." He said, walking in sync with his partner. "I know you're busy tonight, but even on your free nights I can't find you. We need to find a way to communicate better."

Dipper nodded. "Yeah, we do." Being a demon of the paranormal, he was always busier at night- But that seemed to be the only time Bill wasn't working. He wasn't exactly the richest kid, and his family needed all the help they could get.

This tore the demon apart.

The man let his head rest on Dipper's shoulder, feeling the soft fabric of his cloak. "Warm." He mumbled, making the other sigh.

"You're cold, aren't you." He rolled his eyes, letting go of Bill's hand for only a moment before draping the shawl over his boyfriend. He felt the head return to his shoulder anyway.

"Now you're cold." He whined, displeased.

"Oh my god." Dipper stopped in his tracks, and a tingling sensation enveloped Bill's back as the cape was lifted over the both of them.

Bill smirked. "Don't wanna let go of my hand? Using magic when the task is so easy?"

"You'd do it too." Dipper complained, nudging the man in the side. "Heck, I bet you'd fly everywhere. Wouldn't even walk." He teased, tone joking but serious all the same.

"Alright, alright." Bill gave in, feeling himself fall in love all over again. "Can we rest for a bit?"

The demon nodded quietly and the two sat down on a log, fingers still intertwined. "I know why you're here." Dipper admitted. When his partner looked at him, tears formed in his eyes.

"Fuck, really?" Bill cursed, biting his lip. "Because if so, let's just-"

"-You're breaking up with me, aren't you." Dipper interjected, sadness dancing across his tongue. "That's why you said we don't do stuff enough, why you wanted to get so close. You're saying goodbye."

Bill shook his head hastily, quickly wrapping his arms around the other. "No no no. No, you're wrong. Actually..." He patted his pockets, feeling around. "Oh shit, if it fell out..."

"If what fell out?" The demon prodded, wiping the tears from his eyes.  _How embarrassing._

The man's grin returned as he reached into his overcoat and pulled out a box. "Here it is." Not being one for ceremonies, he popped it open before either of them could say a word. "Dipper Pines, demon of the forest and bearer of my heart..."

"Yes." Dipper responded.

"I'm not done." Bill deadpanned, completely serious. he got off the log and bent down on one knee, feeling the damp mud below him soak into his jeans. "Will you marry me?"

The demon rolled his eyes, which were now filled with happy tears. "Yeah."

"Really? So, like..." Bill wasn't expecting that answer. He was expecting the demon to fly off and leave him there, as he'd threatened to do before. He picked up the ring, but hesitation lined every move.

"You put it on." Dipper laughed, face flushing as the ring slipped onto his finger. "Perfect."

The man was ecstatic, shaking with excitement and the aftershock of his nervousness from before. "I thought you said you never wanted to marry- Let alone a mortal." He whispered, resisting the urge to pull him into a kiss.

But god, how he wanted to...

"Well, it's not going to end well for either of us." Dipper shrugged, offering Bill a hand in getting up. "But I'd rather not think about that. Right now, time can wait for us."

He didn't seem to have the same restraints Bill had, and wasted to time in pulling the other into a needy kiss. The man grinned into it, feeling the demon's lips dance across his own. When they pulled away, both were breathless.

"How long can time wait?" Bill asked smugly, not wanting the moment to end. The very thought that the sun would soon rise killed him- His life was nothing without the moon, because it bought him the time he needed to enjoy himself.

"As long as you want, if you stay here with me- But your family needs help." The sun was already rising slowly, and Dipper started to lead him back out of the woods. "Love is long, and time is fleeting."

With that, the demon disappeared and Bill stood alone.

And, might I add hopelessly, wonderfully engaged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT TO MENTION SOMETHING!  
> So when I wrote the agents AU one-shot, I said 3+ requests for it and I'd do a part 2!  
> Well, I got 3+ requests, so I'll probably post that on Christmas.  
> Consider it my gift to you all! ;3  
> -Fly


	24. Bitten Betrothed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> So I took a little break, played the final level of Super Paper Mario, cried for ten minutes straight because STORY LINE FEELS  
> Aaaaaaaaaand I lost my touch. You know that thing that makes writing good? I lost mine.  
> Sorry if the second half of this is horrible- I reviewed it like four time straight so if it's unnoticeable... Well, YAY!  
> Just a little warning, though- This isn't really fluff. It's a little darker than my other drabbles, but nothing TOO bad.  
> See you after the show! ;D  
> -Fly

_**hetaliaphantom** _ _**Requested...** _

_**Hi! could you do Vampire!Bill and Victim!Dipper please!?** _

_**ALSO** _

_**Guest Requested...** _

_**Please write one with Dipper being forced to marry Bill.** _

_**My Response...** _

_**Decided to combine these two just because they seemed to fit. Sorry if one idea butchered the other, but I think this turned out pretty well! :D Enjoy!~** _

Dipper and Mabel Pines, both age twenty-one, had decided to move to Gravity Falls.

It was an abrupt decision- But a good one at that. Dipper craved nothing more than a little mystery, and Mabel wanted to attend an arts college in Oregon.

Their parents bid them farewell, neither knowing their son's motive for wanting to move. He'd only said he'd help out at the shack, earn some money there, and find a real job somewhere along the way.

He kept his true goals between himself and Mabel. The ride there consisted to constant chatter from his sister and pop music on full blast. It didn't bother him, though silence would've been a better environment for his constant nervous thinking.

He was done with his silly, unsolvable riddles- He wasn't a kid anymore, and there were better mysteries to be solved than that of Stan's tattoo or the immortal mouldy patches on their ceiling.

This time, he was prepared. Journal, flashlight, first-aid kit, several granola bars and much more all in his old patched-up backpack. He knew that he'd have to do countless hours of searching, theorizing, and deciphering, but it would all be worth it when he discovered the truth.

Not just the truth about the darkness of the forest, of the complicated memory-erasing device he'd encountered so many years ago... This time, he was intent on uncovering the secrets about the town itself.

Gravity Falls was nothing but one big lie.

**-=[TIME SKIP]=-**

After settling in, Mabel left immediately to go see her old friends- Candy and Grenda. From what phone calls have told her, they were both going to the same college as her, though all three were doing separate arts.

Candy took a liking to writing, but she was too absorbed in the romance to have much of a plot. Grenda was taking on acting, and her dramatic, well... EVERYTHING aided her in every way.

Nonetheless, Dipper never once thought of school. He'd finished twelve grades with high 'B's and low 'A's, and he was content with that much.

Now, he was taking the reins. His constant love for the unknown led him to the forest, of course. Back to the drawing board, time for plan B.

Night fell.

Dipper fell asleep.

It was an accident, obviously. He'd sat down to think, and that evolved into laying down. And with the moss hugging his arms like that, the dark of the night so welcoming...

"PINE TREE!?" The sudden yell jolted the man awake. It was day now, the sky pink from the sunrise. When he looked around, he was surprised to see a man standing there.

That man was too familiar, a soul he'd never forget...

Bill Cipher, lord of the vampires. (Along with most of the other supernatural, actually!)

His pitch black cape ruffled itself in the wind, complimenting his dark boots and bow tie. He'd ditched the top hat in favour of showing off his slicked back hair, which shone custard yellow in the sun. He wore a simple white button-up top and black slacks, along with a pair of velvet gloves.

"What're you doing here?" He asked, eyes darting around nervously. "Why are you back?"

The man opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out. How do you answer that? Swallowing hard, he tried again. "I... I'm here to study the forest. Why are you out? The sun's coming up, in case you can't see." He gestured towards the still-rising sun, and the vampire groaned.

"I'm not an idiot, of COURSE I know. I just... UGH, it's not ready yet!" A ray of sun heated his face, and he quickly raised his cloak to shield himself.

"What's not ready yet?" Dipper asked frantically, not knowing how to react. In response, Bill grabbed the mortal's arm and dragged him deeper into the woods. "LET ME GO!" The man writhed in his grasp, but the vampire was intent on taking him with him. "Where are you taking me?"

"The ceremony." He said darkly, a smile daring to creep onto his once-serious face. "We're gonna have some fun- Well, I will, at least."

Of course. First day in the forest and he was already being killed by some supernatural being. "Am I being sacrificed? I'm sure you can find a much more worthy victim, Bill. I've barely scratched the surface when it comes to secrets!" He pleaded, still desperately trying to free himself from the monster's grip.

"Oh, Pine Tree... You just don't get it, do you?~" The vampire said teasingly, changing his walk to a skip just to annoy his prey. "You're special, kiddo, and I don't mean because of what you know."

A blush was fought off the man's face. "Y-Yeah? Well, can you  _please_ tell me what you're going to do to me? You know, so I can plan my last words and all that shit?" He was in a full-blown panic now, not even moving his feet. He winced in pain as he was dragged through the trees, darkness coating the rocks he scraped over.

Bill laughed, sounding honestly amused. "I'm not killing you, Dipper. Far from, in fact!" He sang, stopping suddenly. "This should do."

" _What_  should do?" Dipper's voice cracked with fear, and he was dropped to the ground. Waves of agony crashed through his shoulder as it hit a rock, and he held back tears. "Fuck, whatever torture you're here to put me through, could you-" He went silent.

_Oh._

_RIGHT._

_He's a fucking VAMPIRE._

Paralyzed with terror, he let the other pull him up and run his hands down his neck. "Healthy one, you are- Beautiful, beautiful skin. Makes me wonder how your blood would taste..." He felt Bill's lips press against his skin, and a shiver ran down his spine.

"B-Bill..." He stuttered, not sure if it would be better to wait it out or run while he still could. The vampire opened his mouth as if to make a snappy remark, but instead just bit down on the tender flesh. "AUGH!" He dug his nails into his palms, toes curling.

When the teeth released him, Bill's mouth was lined with dark blood. "Mmm, yep. That's the same Pine Tree from so long ago! Heh, okay. Part two-"

"-EXCUSE ME, WHAT?" Dipper screamed, hands flying to his neck to feel the wound. His head spun, and dizziness forced him to hold onto the vampire for support. "Part two? What the... Oh, god, Bill..." He felt faint, the loss of blood and trauma of the whole situation sinking in.

Bill just grinned wider and held him up. "Well, I can't let my favourite treat get away, can I?" He sung, evil dominating his voice. "Of course, I need to leave my mark on you... Luckily, I won't burn you or anything. No, I'm much too nice!"

The world slipped through the man's frail fingers as he fell helplessly into a deep sleep.

**-=[TIME SKIP]=-**

_Ding, dong._

_Ding, dong._

_Ding, dong._

_Ding- Kid?_

Bells echoed in Dipper head, ringing frantically as if to warn him.

If that was what they were trying to do, it was a little late.

"Kid?" Bill repeated, waving his hand in front of the barely-awake man. "Oh, thank god you're still alive. Gotta keep that blood pumping!" He piped enthusiastically, face right in front of his victim's.

When Dipper drew his eyes open at last, he was greeted by a bloodthirsty smile.

Literally.

"BILL! Ugh, why can't you- UGH!" He slapped him away, pulling himself up. He was on a bench of marble, which matched the snow-white arch just in view. They were in a small park, one he'd never seen, let alone been to. "Where are we?"

The vampire placed a hand on his shoulder, guiding him towards the arch. "Here." He said simply, as if that was a perfectly acceptable answer. "Where destiny has led you, where fate has bound you."

Dipper shook his head. "Is it even worth trying to reason with you?" He asked, eye twitching slightly.

Bill tilted his head to the sky, thinking. "No." He admitted, using both hands to position the man on one side of the archway. When satisfied, he let go. The man was too absorbed in his own thoughts to even consider fleeing.

He was surprised when Bill reached into his pocket and produced a ring. "Dipper Pines, will you marry me?"

He responded instantly, completely on impulse. "NO!" He screamed, snapping out of his confusion-educed trance. "Why in the world would I ever marry you?"

Bill took his answer more personally than he'd thought he would. "Why not? Heck, I'm powerful, I'm pretty damn hot and your sister would DIE for a vampire boyfriend! So be a dear, act more like a twin and feel the same." He raised his eyebrows, expecting a new answer.

"No. No, no, no. No." Dipper chanted, resting his head in his hands. "No." He looked up, noticing the vampire was about to talk. "-And no."

"Well, too bad you don't get a choice." Bill growled, harshly grabbing the man's wrist and slipping on the ring in one swift motion.

Dipper opened his mouth to protest but was stopped by a gloved hand. "-And yes." The vampire let go of the man, smiling like the madman he was. "Now, do you want to get out of here?"

Desperate, he nodded. "I do." He said, panic dying down. At least he wasn't trapped, right?

If Bill's smile had been big before, now it was immeasurable. "Oh, Pine Tree, I'm so glad you feel the same!~" He sang, hands (once again) returning to the man's neck. This time, however, his victim's head tipped upward, and his lips shot right to the other's.

Dipper, panicking more than ever, pushed him off with a rush of adrenaline. "THAT WASN'T WHAT I MEANT!" He screamed, running away as fast as his legs could carry him.

"You can run from me, but you'll never escape our relationship!" The vampire yelled back angrily, rolling his eyes.

He'd be back in an hour or so, after he found out there was no exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ALSO CAN'T COME UP WITH A SNAPPY ENDING!  
> AUUUGGGGHHHHH!  
> I have to get chapter 25 done for tonight, so I'm gonna stop typing now.  
> YEAH THATS RIGHT BOOKWORMQUEEN1234, I'M WORKING ON IT! XD  
> -Fly


	25. Ferrari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!  
> SO THE ERSON THAT REQUESTED THIS HAS TO SLEEP SOON AUGH!  
> -SKIPS ANY INTRO I HAD PREPARED BECAUSE I LOVE MY READERS-  
> -Fly

_**BookwormQueen1234 Requested...** _

_**Shooting Star and Pine Tree are turning 18, so naturally Pine Tree's boyfriend (for six years) shows up. Bills present is far better than any of the others... A NEW FERRARI! Except Mabel gets jealous...** _

_**My Response...** _

_**WHOA BRO I GOT THIS! Heh hasn't even been 24 hours and I already got like 2 messages to hurry... I get it, you're excited, but please do keep in mind I have requests sent before yours to do in appropriate order! Anyway, please enjoy. :3** _

_**P.S: THE PWP IS STRONG IN THIS ONE. ALSO BILL=HUMAN DEMON BECAUSE FUCK YEAH!** _

_**P.P.S: Some mabcifica in this chappie!** _

"Happy birthday dear fleshbags, happy birthday to you!~" Bill sang, smiling as the Pines Twins clapped excitedly.

"Oh, Bill, you shouldn't have!" Mabel gushed, noticing the cake in his hands. It looked uncomfortably a lot like his summoning circle, but neither teen dared to question it. "It looks amazing!"

The demon brushed the hair out of his face, happy with their reaction. "Aw, thanks kiddo! It was my pleasure, really."

Dipper eyed the cake hungrily, licking his lips. "Stop the fluff and start the feast! I'm starving!" He demanded, and the two happily obliged.

Bill cut the cake into three equal slices, not bothered by the size whatsoever. "Dig in!"

They didn't need to be told twice. Their lack of breakfast had been worth it- The demon was actually an amazing baker. "Now, after you two are stuffed, I have presents!" He announced, and Mabel spat out her cake.

"BILL, ARE YOU SERIOUS?" When he nodded fearfully, she jumped up and down in joy. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! Dipper, you're marrying this man, right?"

Her brother hid his face behind the rim of his face, a deep blush spreading across it. "Mabel..."

"Of course! As soon as that brother of yours is ready, we'll be hitched!" Bill said shamelessly, not bothering to contain his emotions or thoughts in any way. That was Bill for you.

Dipper just gritted his teeth and pushed away his cake, wordlessly saying he wasn't hungry. Mabel just giggled to herself and looked back to the demon, who was finishing off his own cake. "Alright, we're ready!"

With a snap of his fingers, two gift boxes materialized in front of them. One was ruby red with yellow stars, the other cobalt blue with white pine trees. "I don't think you need to be told who's is who's." The man said slyly, watching as Mabel dived for the red one.

She wasted no time in ripping off the paper, revealing the box. Dipper tiredly pulled his own gift onto his lap, carefully stripping away the wrapping as to not destroy it. He too found a cardboard box.

The demon hummed excitedly, nonchalantly staring at his boyfriend. "Three, two..." Both twins positioned their hands to open their respective presents, neither jumping the gun. "One!"

Mabel was happy to find a new sweater- One of Bill's own creation. It glittered gold and silver, a triangular design threaded through the fluffy fabric. "Oh, It's so cute! She said enthusiastically, slipping off her old sweater in favour of the new one. "Thank you so-" Her jaw dropped open.

Dipper held in his hands a single key. It was as bright a gold as the shine on her shirt, sparkling in the light of the lounge. "Bill, you didn't..."

The demon nodded, lips fixed in a seemingly permanent smile. "Yes, yes I did. Now hurry along, Pine Tree, because the real thing is just outside!" The three rushed to the front door, and Dipper nearly fainted at the sight.

"No way..." He started, eyes wide in awe. A shiny new Ferrari was parked in the driveway, it's paint blue to match the wrapping paper. "Bill, you didn't!"

"Oh, but I did!" The demon assured, taking the man's hand. He led him to the car, watching in excitement as his boyfriend ran his hand along the side. "You like?"

Dipper was speechless. "Y-Yeah!" He laughed, turning away from the vehicle to give Bill a hug. "Thank you so much, I- I don't know what to say!" He stuttered, face still pink from earlier.

The taller man was elated to hear this, and did a little jig before stopping abruptly. He looked at his watch, and his smile faded in two seconds flat. "Shit! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, but I gotta go." He apologized, kissing the top of his partner's head before going over to Mabel.

"Happy birthday to you both!" He sang, hugging the elder twin goodbye. With a flash of blinding blue light, he was gone.

Mabel looked at her brother blankly. "Wow." She said, not leaving much room for a response. "A Ferrari." Dipper didn't know if she was just thinking out loud or waiting for an answer, so he remained silent. "Wish this sweater could drive me to work."

Oh. "Mabel..." He started, walking after his sister as she retreated inside. "Mabel, wait!"

"Sorry, Dip. I'm being an ass, I know, it's just..." She trailed off, and her phone beeped from the inside of her pocket. "One sec. Pacy's texting me."

Of course, she referred to her girlfriend as Pacy- Pacifica Northwest, part of the richest family in town. Compared to their own family, they were gods among mere rats. "What's up with her?" he asked casually, as his twin usually kept her love life private.

She grunted in frustration, turning off her phone. "She's at another stupid meeting- Can't celebrate today." Tears formed at the corners of her eyes, and she bit her lip. "Or tomorrow, or all week, actually..." She wiped her tears away with her glittery sweater, smearing sparkles across her face.

"Mabel, she loves you, and you know it! She must want to get you something amazing, considering all the hard work she's been doing lately." Despite his efforts to comfort his sister, she just shook her head and avoided his gaze.

"I don't need a big present, Dip. Sure, it'd be great, but if she has to give up some of the little time we have together to pay for it... I'll pass." She stormed away, but she didn't get far before her brother called after her.

"You love her, don't you?"

She turned back to face him, face red with tears and fury. "Of course I do! we may have hated each other at first, and we never did settle some old arguments... But I love her! I don't know what love means to you, Dip, but whatever twisted things Bill is teaching you about emotions like this aren't true- At least not for me."

Silence followed, along with a few sobs. Dipper regretted asking now. it seemed like a good question at the time, but the realization of his own ignorance hurt more than any of the dirty looks Mabel was giving him.

She took a deep breath, slowly calming down. "She's the reason I wake up in the morning, Dip."

He nodded, knowing what she meant. "Well, Bill's the reason I go to sleep at night."

**(I DON'T KNOW HOW TO END THIS PROPERLY!)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY DIDJA LIKE IF SO LEMME KNOW OKAY  
> GOTTA POST THIS NOW HAVE A BEAUTIFUL DAY/NIGHT YOU GUYS!  
> -Fly ;D


	26. Fear And Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BE ONE WITH THE PWP, PUKE JAYWALKER.  
> Anyway, enough with random Star Wars parodies!  
> Let's just cut to the chase, okay?  
> Before we roll film, (literally here huehue) I want to address something...  
> If you request as a guest and I don't think I have enough info, I CAN'T RESPOND AND ASK FOR MORE INFO!  
> So if you ever requested as the name 'AWESOME' (as a guest) please can I have some more info?  
> Thanks guys! ;D  
> -Fly

_**PastaandNutella Requested...** _

_**Ahem, Scary movie in which Bill, of all people gets scared and Dippy cuddles him.** _

_**My Response...** _

_**FLUFF THE PILLOWS! Very PWP, and any mortals I mention are aged up to adulthood. They live at the Shack, blah blah blah... NOW READ! ;D** _

"You know, REAL demons don't target towns." Bill drawled, clearly unimpressed. Him and Dipper were watching a horror movie- One that they didn't dare suggest to Mabel. This one was... Well, it took an ID to rent, to say the least. Nudity and violence would scar her for life, and that's all this movie was.

"Oh really?" Dipper asked, not sure if he was interested in the answer or just bored of the movie. Fake monsters chasing barely-clothed girls could only entertain a man for so long. "How come you stay in Gravity Falls, then?" He prodded, though he knew very well why.

Bill snorted loudly, not even trying to hide his amusement. "I'm stuck here- Couldn't leave if I tried! You know that." He explained, grin fading as another creature jumped out on the screen. "Anyway, we usually pick a victim." He added, voice wavering ever so slightly.

Dipper stared up at him, eyes wide. "What?"

"Sorry, did I say victim?" He said, hand over his chest in mock surprise. "I meant to say... Partner? For lack of better word, of course." He corrected, unsure. It was nice, seeing him like that. Confidence faltering, shyness showing. Dipper felt his cheeks heat up, considering the meaning behind the statement itself.

"So I'm that 'partner', huh." He said to no one in particular. "Should I feel flattered?" The demon just smirked and scooted closer to his friend. The answer was obvious enough, so he didn't push it.

Out of nowhere, the creature on the screen jumped towards them. It was like it was right against the camera- But it was most obviously completely special effects. Because of this knowledge, the man didn't even flinch. He's seen real monsters, so things like this rarely affected him much.

The demon reacted far different. With a scream, he launched himself backwards and retracted all limbs. Hands clung to his own arms as he curled into a ball, breathing heavily all the while. "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK-" He cursed, quietly chanting.

Dipper didn't know what to do. He'd never seen Bill so scared, or scared at ALL for that matter. He'd always been either happy or pissed off, and this new emotion seemed to scare the man just as much as it scared the demon. "Are you okay?" He asked lamely, earning a short nod.

"Yeah, yeah." Bill said, calming himself down. "Just spooked me a little... Hah, ha..." He pried his hands away from himself, but one immediately latched on to Dipper's. His face was red, but not with embarrassment or rage. In fact, upon further inspection...

"You're crying." The man didn't even bother to ask him if he was, knowing that Bill would only deny it. Said demon shook his head, but casually wiped his eyes all the same. "You're sure you're okay? We can always watch this another time, or-"

"NO!" Bill yelled suddenly, staring at the screen in fear. One of the girls had just died a gruesome death, and the demon was obviously horrified by it. "I-I mean... No, we can keep watching. Shut up." He mumbled the last part, and leaned even closer to his friend.

Dipper's face flushed, comforted by the fact that he brought the demon such relaxation. "Alright, then." He gave up, letting himself melt into the demon beside him. They sat in silence, huddled together tightly. About halfway through the movie, Bill felt content enough to rest his head on the other's shoulder.

"Comfy?" Dipper asked smugly, enjoying the control he wielded. He repositioned his arm to drape it around the demon, who snuggled into it gratefully.

Bill didn't seem at all weirded out by their cuddling, so the man didn't even bother to act awkward. That was his favourite part of hanging out with him- He could be as forward as he wanted to be, and neither of them would care. "Mhmm." He admitted finally, jumping slightly when the monster reappeared on-screen. "This is fun, we should really do it more often!" He suggested excitedly, though it was obvious what he really meant.

"Yeah, we should." Dipper felt a hand run down his arm, but didn't dare move. If he did, Bill would just tackle him back down. He'd experienced it before, and it wasn't the best feeling. This one, however, felt amazing. Another person, snuggled up beside him, touching him in the most comforting ways..."O-Oh, uh, Bill..." he stuttered as the demon ran his fingers down his face.

Bill just grinned knowingly and brushed the hair out of his face, revealing the birthmark the man despised. "In another dimension, you show this off like a trophy." He whispered, tracing the shape with a single finger. "It's charming, you know. You should really do the same."

The man just pushed the hand away and sighed, fussing with his hair until it covered most of his forehead. "No, it's not. Who the hell would like someone with a constellation on his forehead? I'm a walking telescope!" He joked, though every word was true. Wendy hadn't exactly  _ran away_ , but she never liked him in the first place.

"Well, I for one find it attractive." Bill teased, but seemed to drop the issue. "But I suppose your not trying to win me over, hmm?" With a laugh he added- "Still pining for that redhead girl?"

Dipper groaned in frustration, but didn't break from the demon's hold. He was far too at peace to get _too_  angry. "Shut up. You know I'm over her." He lied, knowing that Bill could easily go into the mindscape again later and find out then.

The taller man just rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the movie. "Sure you are." He said sarcastically. "You're all over her! You're like a freaking  _Zamboni_ on a skating rink." He tapped his chin thoughtfully with his free hand. "Sorry, still trying to come up with good Ice puns. The name I gave her is harder to work with than I first anticipated."

The credits began to roll, but neither man moved a muscle. "Bill, you can get up now." Dipper waited patiently, but the demon didn't even raise a hand.

"Nah, I'd rather stay like this." He said quietly, burying his face in the other's shoulder. "You're warm."

Dipper just sat there, confused but too at ease to think about it. "Okay." He smiled, letting himself forget any worries he had. "Yeah, okay. This is better." He admitted, his eyes fluttering shut.

An hour later, Mabel walked into the living room in search of Waddles.

Instead, she found two sleeping men cuddling together on the sofa.

With a smile and a stifled giggle, she searched elsewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> I DIDN'T MAKE THEM KISS  
> I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF  
> Okay well time to go update 'A Pinch Of Spice' for the first time in forever! (First star wars, now frozen. Sheesh.)  
> -Fly :3


	27. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't my best work...  
> I had to pull at least ONE drabble together, but Christmas preparations are driving me up the wall!  
> Anyway, I'm really sorry if this didn't work out. I took a risk with putting these two requests together, and...  
> Well, it's called a risk for a reason.  
> Hopefully you enjoy! ;D  
> -Fly

_**(On Instagram, Over DM)** _

_**barkerjewel Requested...** _

_**I'm going to be super non-specific and ask for more kitten!Dipper.** _

_**ALSO (THIS IS A HUGE RISK I'M TAKING WITH COMBINING THESE TWO)** _

_**Sparkles (Guest) Requested...** _

_**I was thinking, what if you did a one-shot for when Bill was in Dipper's body and why he loved to put it in pain? I was thinking on the lines of boy beats up girl in the hopes she'll look less pretty to him.** _

_**My Response...** _

_**First of all, merry Christmas Eve! ;D Now, let's get down to business. I'll be holding off part 2 of the agents drabble until after Christmas, so I can do more requests. Why? Because they're my presents to you awesome readers for this holiday season!** _

_**ALSO, THIS IS A HUGE RISKY THING I'M DOING HERE! I HAD AN IDEA ON HOW TO MAKE THESE TWO WORK TOGETHER AND SO I APOLOGIZE IF IT GETS WEIRD. ;3 Enjoy, my fellow fallers!** _

"Dip?" Mabel called, rushing into their room with a backpack. "I'm going to Candy's house for a sleepover, okay?" With a nod and a smile, he waved her off.

"Yeah, okay. Have fun." He was too tired to give her a proper send off- He'd been trying to decipher a charm for over two hours by now, and nobody ever said that was fun.

Something snapped inside of him. "Wait, if that's..." He flipped through the journal frantically, remembering something he'd seen before. "And that's..." He continued in this manner for a minute before the whole code was translated. "What does this even do?"

He tapped his chin in thought before reading it aloud- Somehow, it didn't occur to him that he'd technically be reciting it.

Or, maybe it was the work of a certain demon clouding his mind. Either way, he read it.

_Hidden in the forest deep_

_Woken from eternal sleep_

_Brings forth darkness from the light_

_Sending humanity into plight_

_Unknown creatures earn their name_

_But he's still watching all the same_

_This time he's after something new_

_A vessel to carry out his inner feud_

_Fur and bone, shrink and grow_

_Because where he is, no one knows_

Immediately after reading, realization struck him. So did the pain- Unimaginable, bone-rattling agony ripped through his entire body as he felt himself being ripped from his own being. He squinted his eyes shut, praying it wouldn't last long.

When he finally opened his eyes, everything looked much bigger. Looking down at himself, he saw a pair of brown paws.

_No, no..._  Was all he could think, over and over. Beside him was himself- his old self. Not moving, not breathing. It was as if he'd passed out, but his skin was visibly cold.  _Dead_ was a better word, actually.

And all at once, it sprung to life. Lifeless eyes were replaced with snake-like slits, yellow and menacing. He knew what had happened- Hell, the incantation was suspicious enough, and it literally stated what would happen- if you squint, that is.

The boy's possessed body threw it's head back in laughter, amused by the cat's fear. "OH, BOY! Pine Tree, you should see you face! Even when it's been twisted into that of a kitten's... It's PRICELESS!" The body was in hysterics, the voice matching that of an all-too-familiar demon.

_Bill._ The cat's eyes widened with panic, and he let out a series of distressed meows. Could the demon read his mind when he was in a vessel? Could they still communicate on some level, or would he be forced to watch in horror?

Bill either didn't want him to know they could, or it just wasn't possible. He swiftly scooped up the cat and jumped off the bed, grinning all the way. "So, I guess I should explain myself..." He started, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Tearing off his socks, he shuffled his feet across the wooden floor so splinters dug into his bare skin. "I have two goals, you know- Two very important ones, at that."

_What are they?_ Dipper thought as hard as he could, trying to push all other questions aside, but the demon didn't seem to pick up on it until a good minute later.

"One, of course, is the impending darkness. Now, THAT'S a doozy." He laughed to himself as he skid down the stairs, banging up the boy's feet further. "Second, you, my dear Pine Tree! I'm here for you, whether my intentions be good or bad. You're a smart kid, for a young flesh bag, and I need you to learn your...  _Limits_."

_Limits?_ The kitten thought, worried. That didn't sound good.

"If you dig too deep, I'll be forced to hurt my favourite little pet!" He teased, lazily dragging a hand across the cat's soft fur. "We wouldn't want that, now  _would_  we?"

_What do you think you're doing now?_ Dipper rolled his eyes, but didn't dare give the demon the satisfaction of making him meow. The hand rolled off his back and back to the figure's side as they reached the end of the stairway.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" The demon licked his lips, eyeing the kitchen. "Oh, the things we can do!" He raced clumsily over to the drawer, pulling out a handful of forks. "Perfect." He whispered darkly, dropping the kitten onto the counter. He proceeded to drop the forks onto the floor, and fell onto them carelessly.

_Well, shit._ Was all Dipper could think, turning away. He didn't want to watch this. The sounds of distorted laughter echoed through the room, along with the clatter of forks. He heard feet pulling the body up, and the gathering of the metallic utensils.

"That was awesome!" He cried, scooping the kitten up without any warning. Out of the corner of his eye, Dipper could see the forks were stained with fresh blood. Holding back the urge to barf, he tried to focus on something, ANYTHING else. "Oh, come on, Pine Tree! At least you're not feeling this... Though, I don't understand why you hate this feeling so much!" It was incredibly subtle, but there was a hint of hesitation in his voice. He dropped the forks into the sink, a the clanging piercing their ears.

_Get out. Please, please, just get OUT..._

The demon, once again not getting the message, walked over to the blender. "Mmm, nah." His inspection continued over the whole kitchen, until he dubbed everything either too fatal or not fatal enough. The thought that Bill didn't want to kill him was comforting, if only a little.

...Then he found the knife block. Dipper knew what was going to happen, and thrashed desperately in the body's grasp. Finally he escaped, but he knew nothing would stop the demon from the damage he was about to do. He heard the giggling, the pleased sounds of agony.

He didn't know if it was worse to listen or to feel.

Both were incredibly painful.

He didn't dare look at himself, knowing what had been done. He shut his eyes, knowing he'd be taken to some other hell-like room in due time. He felt a hat drop over him, probably his own. It covered his entire body, being a tiny kitten and all.

"I'm taking you upstairs now, okay?" The voice was weaker than usual, probably strained from the constant laughter. He felt scarred hands lift him up, hat still securing him from the outside world. He felt every movement as they ascended up the stairs, the shaky steps from legs that had gone through so much. The arms were wobbly, probably receiving similar treatment. "Okay, we're here." A door was kicked open, and long strides took them to what he hoped was his bed. "I'm gonna put you down now, okay?"

Dipper was dropped carefully onto the mattress, and he pawed at the hat in attempts to see again.

When it came off, the body had fallen limp to the ground.

Scars ran down his arms and legs, hair was messy, blood coated a good amount of his clothes.

Before he knew it, the spell wore off- he was pushed back into his body, aching.

"Why?" He asked, knowing the demon was watching him. "What did I even do?" Tears clouded his vision, and he considered getting up. His head was too heavy, legs far too weak. He couldn't even raise a finger- And with no clue how long he'd be left like that, all he could do was wait for help.

**-=[0]=-**

Bill was wrong- hurting the boy hadn't done anything to make him any less... Attractive. Broken, helpless and clueless. Of course, being a demon, he found this pretty alluring.

What the hell would it take? The impending darkness would bring death and destruction to the town, and he wouldn't be able to spare the boy. Why did he even want to, anyway? Since when did he start liking humans, or anyone for that matter?

What made him so... Interesting?

All he could do was think, watching the child writhe in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, it's not BAD, I guess... Or maybe it is.  
> I don't know.  
> It was fun playing with Bipper, I guess... I'll practice a little with the concept on a future drabble, I guess.  
> Hopefully you guys liked it!  
> -Fly :3


	28. Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS!  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D  
> Anyway, a long fic for you guys! Enjoy. ;3  
> I got some pretty cool stuff today, and I'm DYING to go check it out.  
> So I'll leave you with the tip of my hat and the wave of my hand!~  
> -Fly

_**Journal3Cipher Requested...** _

_**How about Reverse Dipper and Reverse Bill make a deal of some sort? (Sorry it's not that specific; feel free to get back to me on this)** _

_**My Response...** _

_**Oh! I love writing with Rev!Bill, so I bet Rev!Dip would be fun too! :D Anywho, I have LOTS of ideas for the 'Reverse Pines' AU so don't worry about being so vague. So sit back, grab some gingerbread, (MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU GUYS!) and enjoy the ride! ;3** _

_**P.S: NOT REALLY FLUFFY, BILLDIP IF YOU SQUINT! Also, sorry if it wasn't what you envisioned, Journal3Cipher. I got carried away! _** _

"Bill, I hate seeing you like this." Dipper ran his hand down the concrete wall, pelting sarcastic comments at the ensnared demon. "You know, I'd rather be peaceful about this. Just shake on our little deal, and we'll let you out!"

Bill's eye was clouded with tears, but he remained calm. If he ever wanted to escape this hell-forged trap, he'd have to stay strong. "N-no way. I won't ever! N-n... Not EVER!" In a burst of confidence, he broke out his shell just long enough to scream at his nemisis.

The boy didn't do so much as flinch, and sighed far too dramatically. "Honestly, Bill, I pity you! A wonderful world, just at your fingertips, and instead you worry for this race of flesh and blood. Such a...  _Devine_  being shouldn't do so much as look at us! He was obviously just buttering him up- He knew the demon, though weak and frail, wouldn't give up in a million years.

"F-F... Fuck off, Gleeful." It felt weird, coming from him- Usually polite, he tended not to swear. "I won't make any deal with you, so... c-cut the crap!" His captor snorted loudly, but didn't wear any amusement on his face.

He remained a blank slate, so unreadable it made him beyond unapproachable. "Well, then, I guess I'm out of luck!" He threw his hands in the air, punctuating his overwhelming sarcasm. Before he continued, they dropped back to his sides. "Last chance, Bill. I'm not going to ask you again, okay?" With a cruel smile, he stalked towards the frozen demon. "We wouldn't want Mabel to take over, hmm?"

Bill knew the cruel ways of his sister. She was ruthless, violent, and easily angered. There were only three things she openly cared about- Her brother, dark intentions, and adoring audience. (even then, she only cared for her fans because of the cover they provided.) If Mabel got her hands on him... "N-no." He refused, knowing what fate had in store. It was game over, and he knew it.

The least he could do would be to save the humans from what destiny once foretold. The prophecy predicted for him to give in, but even the prognosis could be overridden. The demon was intent on doing some good, and if he had to give up his freedom, his omnipotence, his life...

He'd do it. He'd do it for Pacifica, for Gideon. The two kids who tried to save him, and, in turn, were killed. They were gone, but he could still finish what they meant to do.

And that thing, of course, was stopping the gleeful twins.

"Hmph." Dipper rolled his eyes, now right in front of the quivering pyramid. Bill shook with fear, hopelessly torn. "Just because I'm nice, I'll hold off on your punishment." The demon's head swirled with feelings of dread.

" _Nice_  isn't exactly the word I'd use, Pine Tree." He couldn't help himself- After all, why did it matter? He was already going to be tortured, so why should he even try to charm his way out of his unescapable end? "Now, what shall we do in the meantime? Are we talking tea? Oh, wait, I can't drink tea." To top it off, he added- " _Woe is me!~_ "

What happened next would teach him to watch his words. A blinding light emitted from the demon, lemon yellow. It was a full minute before it died down, and afterwards the only thing Bill could see was the smirking stare of an ecstatic Dipper Gleeful. "Oh, perfect! Now, tea it is, hmm?" The boy's hand flew to his amulet, and a trademark 'Telepathy Twins Tea Set' flew from a box in the dark corner. Oddly enough, there was already tea in the pot.

Bill gasped when a cup was forcefully pressed to his lips.

Wait- LIPS!?

He opened his mouth to scream, but instead he felt a steaming hot liquid drizzle down his throat. It seared his tongue, and made him cringe uncontrollably. Was that what tea tasted like? He imagined something a lot less... _Bitter_.

"Taste good?" Dipper asked smugly, tipping the cup even further up so it spilt onto his-

-FACE? SINCE WHEN DID HE HAVE A FACE!?

When the china was empty, Dipper frowned and pulled it away. Bill coughed, desperate for air. His whole mouth was on strike, and for some reason no saliva came to his rescue. His sputtering was only interrupted by a short 'No'.

Dipper shook his head to himself, smiling as he poured more into the cup. "Oh well. There's still more, so be a polite little guest and  _drink up_!~" Once again, the demon-turned-human's lips were forced open as more tea burnt his throat. He felt tears run down his face as the room spun. Dizziness overtook him, and all he could hear anymore was a loud ringing and the boy's dark laugh.

"Why?" He asked innocently, feeling himself blacking out. Considering he'd never felt this way before, the whole situation was ten times more alarming. he desperately clung to consciousness, and struggled in the trap that held him so defenceless.

"I have a show to attend to, Bill. be a dear, let the poison take hold and wait for Mabel to ease you into the void!" His laugh died down to an evil snicker, and he backed away to the stairs. "Any last words? I'm afraid this is the last time I'll see you. Parting is such sweet sorrow..." The boy faked a swoon, ignoring his captive's stifled sobs.

Bill dug his nails into his palms, gritting his teeth at the sensation of pain. It was something he hadn't felt in a while- Not since he'd possessed Gideon's body. that was before their alliance, of course. Now, he wouldn't dream of doing such a thing! "Show? You make me sick." He didn't bother to hold back, as these truly would be the last words Dipper would hear from him. "Try _shoe_."

Dipper seemed unimpressed, but interest still sparked behind emotionless eyelids. "Shoe? What are you playing at, demon?" He paused for a moment, but got no answer. "Or are you just desperate to postpone your execution?"

"A shoe." He took a deep breath, feeling every cell in his body give way. "I've visited many, many dimensions, Dipper... In one, Gideon's in your place." He didn't stop for long, knowing the boy would disappear up the stairs if he waited for a reaction. "In fact, you're in his, too. Mabel is like Pacifica, and Pacifica herself is a rich snobby girl that lives in a mansion!" For some reason, he felt the need to yell. Dramatic effect, maybe.

The child raised his eyebrows, clearly not sure if he should believe this or not. "I'm listening."

Bill tried to nod, but was harshly restricted by the magic that held him in place. "I have a counterpart, too- He scares you. You FEAR him." he bit his lip, feeling weird about calling the Dippers the same person, but not himself. "And, well... In yet another dimension, a lot like that one..." What he said next would set up his fate- Could he really pull this off?

"He's dating you." He blurted, earning a blush from the once emotionless boy. Beyond that, he didn't seem affected, but it was a start. "Proves we're not entirely destined to hate each other, huh."

"Shoe" Dipper demanded, voice still deadpan. "Explain that, or I'll leave."

Bill gulped, though there was no moisture to aid him. Instead, he ended up in a coughing fit, and the boy started up the stairs. "YOU'RE LIKE A SHOE!" He screamed, more desperate than ever. The sound of feet on stairs continued, but he didn't dare stop. "You look flawless! Hell, you might even feel flawless, but what we don't take into consideration..."

The steps stopped abruptly.

"Is that shoes come in pairs, and I don't mean your sister completes you or anything. No, far from. In fact, I mean your split personality." He lowered his voice ever so slightly, almost gentle now. "One side is dead, emotionless, evil, even! It longs for power, driven by your lust for control."

The steps resumed, now getting closer.

"The other side is gentler, if only slightly. Loves his sister, though she seems to only have a cold side. Heart broken by Gideon, her parents, and lost loves, she gave up on her soft side. You, however, don't have to live without a heart!"

Dipper's shadow was now cast onto the ground. He reached the basement once again, curious to hear the demon's pleas.

"You don't hide your dark intentions, either. You display them on a stage, for god's sake!" Bill stumbled on his own words, not entirely sure how to express his thoughts. "You pretend to kill people, and everyone claps. Little do they know, you're far from pretending."

The boy was now back where he had been, quietly listening.

"You raised your foot, Dipper." He spat out his name as if it hurt just to say it. "Raised people's hopes." He translated, unsure how his metaphor was working. "Lifted spirits, made crowds chant your name. And now..."

Dipper just stared at him expectantly, as if he was naught but a judge.

"You think you're doing what's best for you. You're all in it for yourself, your sister. Betraying those who consider you a friend." He was now in tears, emotion rattling his bones. "You're going to run, put those shoes to use."

A pause.

"But to run, you step on your soles." He felt his restrains fading. "Your  _souls,_ rather." He added, smiling to himself. The invisible binds that held him were gone, and he fell weakly to the ground. He looked up and saw the boy, who was blowing out the candles that secured the trap.

When he noticed the demon staring, he didn't do so much as glare. "Cute metaphor." He remarked, surprisingly earnest. "Mabel's going to kill me when I tell her you escaped- Would it be more painful if I told her I allowed it?" A light smile danced across his lips, and he turned away.

Bill saw it though. A single tear, all alone, rolling down his face like a wheel. It dripped silently off his chin, and hit the ground with a quiet splash.

He'd done it- He'd broken through to him. Weakly, the demon picked himself off the cement-paved floor. Stumbling, his hand rested on the boy's for balance. "I have a new deal." Dipper nodded.

"What is it?" His voice wavered, though he tried to play it off. It reminded him so much of the one in their neighbouring dimension, where he couldn't say a word without cracking.

"You cancel your plans, forget the prophecy." He suggested. The protests he expected never came. "And in return, I'll give you and your sister happiness- You don't need power in such a corrupted form." It was like talking to a young child, but the comforting tone seemed to soothe him.

Dipper was silent. Too silent, even for him. Bill could feel it, too- Thoughts whirring around, a slideshow of his life playing in his mind. Questions, regrets, 'why not's and 'no way's.

And it came out in a feeble 'okay'.

A strong shake of the hand, and a burst of yellow fire.

Offered open arms, and a hesitant hug.

A promised alliance that would change their fate.

A new destiny, a new friendship, a hope for joy to return to his life of endless horrors.

In all honesty, weren't those the things he truly sought out?

Mabel insisted power was the only way. Death, destruction, dictatorship. their three 'D's.

Bill told him otherwise- With a vague speech, and a shady pact.

So why did he feel like that was the right thing to do?

Perhaps it was the prophecy's errors.

After all, if the demon's destiny was so feeble...

What could stop him from overcoming his own?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHEHEHHEHEHEH  
> I'ts getting easier to drift away from fluff.  
> Next chappie will be FLUFF OVERLOAD.  
> -FLUFFS PILLOWS-  
> -FLUFFS HAIR-  
> -RIDES A FLUFFY UNICORN-  
> -THROWS FLUFFY FANFICS-  
> -(IT'S RAINING FLUFFY FANFICS)-  
> Oh by the way, on a totally random note my Instagram account is @Gravity_Flies.  
> ANYWHO BYE!  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT/DAY!  
> -Fly OuO


	29. Mirror Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is life.  
> I'm just sitting here at my desk, typing away...  
> And it hits me-  
> I AM LITERALLY OBSESSED WITH SHIPS.  
> YAOI IS TAKING OVER.  
> GUYS HELP  
> GUYS  
> GU-  
> -Fly XD

_**WhyNot (Guest) Requested...** _

_**So I was wondering if you could do a fluff where Bill is practicing in the mirror what to say to Dipper to tell him that he likes him. (He gets demanding, funny, weird, silent, etc...)** _   
_**I thought this would be interesting because it would be one without Dipper physically appearing.** _

_**My Response...** _

_**Okay, I REALLY like this idea! The concept of Dipper not actually being in the fic seems like an amazing opportunity for me to practice with Bill's personality. Hopefully I can pull it off! ;D** _

Bill wasn't one for romance.

Hell, he had his reasons- Being a demon and all, emotions beyond primitive rage and the usual happy carelessness were foreign to him. The love behind a true romantic relationship was something he had yet to decipher. This, of course, ate away at him. Cipher was LITERALLY his middle name.

Er, last name. Does that matter, though? Would the irony be strengthened, due to his last name being far more significant than what lays before it?

I digress.

The demon was afraid of emotions. In fact, he wasn't afraid to admit he'd rather avoid them. When another expressed them, he was unaffected, but as soon as he felt them it was like a bullet to the heart.

This was one of those times. Bill Cipher, demon of the mind, lord of the forest, king of any and all supernatural creatures, to an extent...

Had fallen hopelessly in love with a sweaty, twelve-year-old boy.

Never in his six-hundred and eighteen thousand years of living had he ever felt such a thing. Whenever he watching the child, his whole being screamed millions of different thoughts. Most of them were warnings, telling him of how he couldn't love a mortal, but the rest were calming and curious as he.

His name was Dipper Pines. He was the younger, shorter, far more serious twin of his family, and possessed an object that might just link their destinies. His sister, Mabel Pines, was too concerned with her own desires to care much about his obsession with this item. She instead buried her nose in novels of tragic love, oblivious to the reality of it all.

Vampires and werewolves? Try demons.

Edward and Jacob? Try Bill and- Well, Bill.

Bella, a weak, naive girl? Try Dipper, a weak, naive boy.

Little did humanity know, the cheesy novels this girl read so frequently were actually realities playing out just out of sight. Just over the horizon, mere weeks in the future. Bill would make sure of that.

How so? Why, with life energy. A lot of it, in fact, and to collect it he needed to enter the mindscapes of some mortals. Who better to work with than the boy himself?

Nightmares, of course, were his specialty. He took pride in each one, torturing the child every night. Despite his frequent attempts at breaking him, he managed to put on a smile and continue life as normal. How was he not affected? How could he push on?

His sister, of course, was the answer. His whole life hung on a thread, which was held only by the nimble fingers of a young girl. Although this bothered the demon, he didn't dare harm her- She would be useful in due time.

In more ways than one, he supposed.

An introduction, possession, and many nightmares later, he had enough energy to create his own vessel. Human flesh, bones, hair and blood- But he'd keep his powers all the same, unlike when he borrowed someone else's body.

In the depths of his own mindscape, he did something that resembled a teenage girl admiring herself in a new dress. Mirror reflecting his new look, he practiced his confession.

After all, demons were never one to keep feelings bottled up.

'Secrets in, emotions out.' They truly were words to live by.

Ah, let's pause for a moment, shall we? Envision a muscular build, but not overly so. Thin but strong, friendly but intimidating all the same. Pale skin on the brink of unnatural, and piercing blue eyes.

Scratch that. A single blue eye as the other was hidden behind a strategically placed triangular eye patch.

His blonde hair stuck out in odd angles, fluffy like an angel's wings. On top was a charcoal-black top hat, tall and barely balanced. With a little magic, it'd be manageable.

Laughing at his otherwise nude body, he snapped his fingers. Compared to the thin sticks they had once been, these ones were far more clumsy. How would he even twirl a cane with these?

The snap, of course, summoned forth clothing. He now wore a yellow overcoat, which covered most of a white button-up he had underneath. Black slacks flared at his ankles, and he sported a bowtie to boot. Anyone looking at him would think he'd just walked out of a magic show.

In other words, they'd almost be right.

Although he loosely resembled the demon he once was, the angles he once had were gone. Hs personality still had enough edges to go around, though, so it was still bearable.

"I suppose there's more to do than just some modelling, though." He admitted to himself, stroking his chin. "Yep. Much more." A glint of excitement in his eye, he snapped dark gloves onto both arms. "And with that, I commence the great emotional speech practice... Ceremony... Thing!"

Okay, words. Human communication was fun, but now he had a message to get across, and that crossed a lot off his list of ideas. he shifted his stance, unsure how to go about this. His knowledge of how humans loved one another was little, and that limited info was still quite obscure.

"So, Pine Tree." He started, fidgeting with his tie. Shoot, he was already acting weird, and he'd only just started! He was just practicing, too- If Dipper was actually THERE, who knows how much worse he'd be?

Needing something to occupy his hands, he brought forth his cane. He'd ditched the bland black stick for a glowing yellow replacement, which was much more his style. Flashy, unexpected, unpredictable. The works.

Clearing his throat- which was very uncomfortable, considering he'd never done it before- he started again. "Hey, so, Palm Tree!" His jaw dropped, and he mentally slapped himself. "Get your SHIT together, Bill." With a dramatic sigh, he pushed on.

"Hiya, Pine Tree! What's shaking?" Okay, that sounded horrible. "Oh, whatever." He groaned, knowing if he stopped at every slip-up he'd never make it through the whole speech.

"So, I know I've been a jerk... You know, uh, working with your mortal enemy, possessing your body, etcetera. So, just out of curiosity, what if I made it up to you? I mean, how would I make it up to you?"

Another groan of frustration. He knew he was hopeless, but he wasn't one to admit such a dishonourable thing out loud. "I'm sorry... I'm really, REALLY sorry... Ack, no. I apologize for previous events that led you to hate me now..?"

The best word to describe his practicing was... Relentless. "Anyway, I think you're a really cute guy. I mean, cool guy. Gah, compliments are such stupid things, can't we just make out or something?" He blushed madly at his own statement. "Isn't that something people do when they love each other?"

It was almost as if his reflection itself pitied him. His words were all shaky, each sentence feeble. Oh, how he'd underestimated this emotion! For so long, he made fun of lovers, messed with proposals, and crashed weddings. Now, he almost wished he could take it all back.

This took courage. "So, I really like you. You're, uh, smart and stuff, for a little bag of flesh. Hah! Your life is shorter than what you could ever imagine, and your life so..." He looked into his own eyes in the mirror, finding nothing to help him.

"So... Meaningless." Silence plagued the mindscape, disturbed only by the nervous breaths of the demon. "And yet, I love you." The words poisoned his tongue, yet they danced off it so beautifully. he'd never once spoke those words, not even in his demon form. So insignificant, so easily manipulated, but...

"Scratch that." He spat at himself, confidence starting to return. "So... Wonderful." With a charismatic grin, he nodded happily at himself.  _There_  was Bill Cipher.

"You're one in a million, really." With a laugh, he let his cane drop to the floor. "One in several billion, might I add. You're the only one truly aware of the plans I have in store!" Okay, maybe he shouldn't bring that side of their relationship up. No, maybe nothing about himself at all, actually.

"The only one who could steal my heart. And yet, you did it with ease! Call it your wit, your adorable charm, your kitten sneezes or flawless breaths, your-" He stopped himself. "I'm gushing. Oh, god! Can't you see, kid? I'm on my knees!" Any normal person wouldn't scream at a mirror, but Bill wasn't normal OR a person.

"Shit, see what I'm becoming? I'm LOVING!" He yelled with disgust, hands flying out to hold the mirror in place. "You will love me. You're going to love me, damn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it!" With a forceful push, he shoved the mirror over. The demon watched with horror as it shattered into thousands of pieces. "Uh, I mean..." With a flick of his wrist, the shards reassembled themselves to a new shape, which looked astonishingly like a pine tree.

"Shit, what I'm trying to say is..." He played with his sleeves, confidence fleeing from his body once again. "Uh, well..." Closing his eye, he took a deep breath. "Dipper Pines, you're a smart kid. Bright, and not in the same way as the clothes I wear. Uh... Heheh, what I'm trying to say is... You're also really sweet, when you want to be. Not to mention you look the part, and although you're snarky towards me I know you have a soft, romantic side..."

He never knew it was possible to be so nervous. He'd teased the kid for his sweatiness before, but he knew now how frustrating it was to live with. Add on the taunting he'd went through, and it would be unbearable.

"I know you can love. You're not made of cardboard or anything... So, uh, I like that. I like how you're a person, even if that means you have to die." His voice cracked on the last word, but he decided to not dwell on it. "Your mortality is fun to poke fun at, yeah, but it's a nice way of thinking about life. Like, don't waste it, right? So, uh... Look, I know you like Red, but she doesn't feel the same, okay?"

Okay, this was just getting awkward, even for him. "So if you move on, and... I don't know, like I like you, so... Maybe we could. We could, uh, be together? In like, happiness and stuff. We could be on good terms, and... Fuck, you know what?" He felt himself growing impatient. How long was this stupid state of nervousness going to last? "I love you."

He let his thoughts cease, and everything went quiet. "Yeah." He nodded at his reflection, not sure if he was happy with the outcome. Had he really accomplished anything, or had he just rambled in front of a mirror for ten minutes straight? "Okay, I love you." He repeated, knowing his confession wouldn't be much better.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"I love you."

Silence.

"I'm so incredibly fucked, this isn't even remotely funny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I fell back into the hole of yaoi.  
> MY MIND IS CLEARED, THANKS TO THE SOCIETY OF THE GAY-GUYS  
> Hah, if you get that reference I love you.  
> Well, back to tumblr in search of new BillDip fanart.  
> THANKS FOR READING! ;D  
> -Fly  
> P.S: If you take stuff seriously and are currently scared chill dude I'm fine lol


	30. Fit The Bill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I loved writing this more than I should've.  
> Anyway, if you like very vague, somewhat dark stuff...  
> I'd be more than happy to oblige.  
> Fluffy and vague darkness- My two favorite things that cannot combine.  
> Ah, sweet bliss just RADIATES from both!~  
> Oh, look at the time, heheh. I'm being weird again.  
> -Fly ;3

_**Rillian171 Requested...** _

_**What if ANOTHER demon was in love with Dipper and trapped him in some crazy alternate universe and Bill had to save him?** _

_**ALSO** _

_**MadiBuns Requested...** _

_**Just experienced some sleep paralyses and thought, "I bet Dip has that." My experience was pretty much whenever I was drifting off I would feel hands pulling my hair, something sitting on my chest, and scratches. So, I'm wondering if Bill would do this to Dip, some other creature of Gravity Falls, or it's just Dips own problem. I can imagine Bill intervening the last two. Older pines or not, whatever fits. Oh sleep paralyses is often accompanied by hallucinations as well. Pretty nightmarish stuff usually. Best part is you can't move the entire time. Basically your brain hasn't sent the message to the rest of the body that you're awake. So, your heads buzzin' and your bod is stuck.** _

_**My Response...** _

_**OKAY FIRST OFF I DIDN'T WANT TO CHANGE THE REQUESTS TOO MUCH SO I SHORTENED THEM BEST I COULD HEH! Okay so first off I agree- I could definitely see Dipper, at least outside of Disney's view, going through these terrors. Second, I'm combining these two because why the fuck not.** _

_**P.S: I would've posted this sooner, but I had to look into the symptoms and stuff to make it as accurate as possible. Even so, there may be some falsehoods, so I apologize!** _

Dipper had nightmares every night. Horrible, haunting and never failing to wake him with a jolt and a scream. They were relentless, ruthless, and cruel beyond human words. These were not normal- These were not things he could imagine on his own. Even with all the creatures he'd seen, never had he ever even envisioned the monsters that chased the joy out of his nights.

Mabel worried for him, which only made matters worse. She too was awoken, his yelling scaring her out of her own, far more peaceful sleep. She'd assure him he was okay, though all he could do was silently nod. The uncertainty in her voice gave away her false sense of confidence. She knew it wasn't normal, but had no idea how to deal with it.

So he'd thank her, and they would try to sleep. he never could fall back asleep, dreading what lurked in the darkness of his corrupted mind. His sister was far too nervous- She was afraid for what fate had in store. Dipper truly did devote most of his time to deciphering the journal, so perhaps it was all getting to him?

He needed to get out there- Not into the woods, but into the civilized world. Where people outnumbered trees, and cars skid down faded streets. Where fashion styles die, and romance flourishes. She would take him to town the next day, praying it would calm his nerves.

Instead, it appeared to have opposite effect. He seemed more nervous than ever, eyes darting side to side uncontrollably. He clutched the dusty book to his chest, feeling it's hard cover below his tattered blue vest. He kept it hidden, just in case someone else was looking for it.

Gideon had taught him that no one is who they seem, and that was a lesson to treasure.

People swarmed the streets, which was quite unusual. The town was always lively, but never this packed. Groups of friends travelled in packs, ranging from small children and their parents to elderly women who spoke of their 'dearest grandchildren'.

Most were obviously oblivious- Their dumb smiles and clumsy movements showed the Blindeye had gotten to them. Some seemed more recent than others, but nobody was as bad as McGucket had once been.

Secretly, he thought about using that machine himself- He could forget the mysteries, and avoid his horrifying nightmares. He could leave it all behind, and live a carefree life with his bubbly sister. Not nearly perfect, but happy.

And heck, he'd give his right arm just to smile.

Constantly plagued by supernatural thoughts, he didn't dare let his guard down. He knew that any day now, a creature would be spotted and the Blindeye wouldn't be there to erase any more memories- Chaos would reign, and everything would go to hell.

He knew he was the closest thing to guidance they could get. After all, with the journal at his side, he could not only soothe the townsfolk, but he could also protect them- Maybe even teach them to defend themselves.

The fantasy lifted his spirits, if only slightly. He tried not to supress the smile he had wanted to desperately as his sister pulled him through the crowd, intent on getting to the mall before nightfall. It was already the evening, when it was least busy, but they would only have an hour before I closed.

'Only', of course, was in Mabel's words. For her brother, and hour was more than enough time. She led him through the revolving doors, flashing him a toothy grin. "See? Not as busy inside, bro. Trust me, I know my stuff!" Unfortunately, her  _incredible knowledge_ was strictly limited to malls, rainbows and fluffy romance novels. Outside of that, she only learnt what she had to.

As she had said long ago, 'live life without learning stupid boring junk'. Okay, maybe it wasn't exactly  _poetic_ , but it was cute considering she'd only been five.

Really, the mall didn't have much, at least not for the boy. He kept an eye out for books, new pens, perhaps a new shirt... Unfortunately, the only clothing that caught his eye was a faded orange V-neck.  _That_  earned a distressed 'BURN IT!' from his sister, followed by a sigh and weak laugh.

"You're hopeless, Dip." She shook her head sadly, pulling him out of the store. Her tone was caught between joking and seriousness, something only she could pull off effectively.

Either way, he didn't really care. Not a single book had caught his eye- Paperback _or_  hard cover. That truly was a first, something that he'd never experienced. Even when the shelves were nearly bare, he always found that pot of gold that nobody else wanted.

'One man's trash is another person's treasure.' He'd often quoted, which would just earn a bored glance from the cashier and a plastic bag thrust roughly into his arms.

Tonight, however, he walked out with empty hands. (Not counting the journal he'd entered with, of course!) The soft wind of the evening was just strong enough to push his hair off his forehead, showing off the birthmark he hid underneath. Nobody was outside, however, so he let it show. After all, Mabel knew it wasn't a good time for teasing.

The walk home was all but silent- After overcoming the initial awkwardness of the trip's failed goals, the girl jumped right into excited conversation. The exchange of words hung heavy on her side, as most of her cheerful babbles were just acknowledged by a grunt, forced smile, or nod of his head.

Dipper was happy, if only because of the tranquillity. Miraculously, he'd forgotten the terrors that awaited him under the covers. The angelic sound of his twin's voice drained out the sorrow, and gave him something to live for.

If she wasn't there with him, he'd have probably walked right past the shack. Staring down at the dirt, he nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand rested on his shoulder. Of course, it was only Mabel, who stopped him before he kept going. they turned the corner, and waltzed right up to the door.

It was unlocked. Stan remembered they had gone out, obviously- The thought warmed his heart. Some days it was easy to forget that man was his family, and not just his boss.

All at once, it hit him- From there, it slowly grew. The dread pooled in his stomach, remembering what awaited him in the darkness of his own eyelids. Every step up the creaking stairs was one moment closer to his nightly torture.

Tonight, he was surprised- Not pleasantly whatsoever.

Mabel was snoring loudly, breaths perfectly in sync with the pet pig she held to her chest. She slept like a goddess, perfectly at peace with the night that consumed her so easily. She smiled as her chest rose and fell, probably dreaming of some boy band, or a reunion with Mermando.

Dipper was frozen. He couldn't move anything more than his eyelids, which very heavy enough as is. His mouth seemed to be stuck shut, so any attempts at screaming would be useless. Besides, why wake his sister? She was so worried already, and it would be a crime to disturb the fantasies she seemed to be living out.

_Sleep paralysis._ He thought. He'd read about it before when studying his nightmares. He felt himself shiver- He knew what came next. The book explained it to be like an invisible creature, usually varying from person to person. Some felt claws and scratching, others felt gentle strokes. Some felt both- It was always changing. Before, nothing applied to him, but now it seemed to fit the bill.

A spark ignited inside of him. Why did he feel such recognition? What could possibly link to this torture? He squinted his eyes shut, feeling scratches run down his sides. The sharp pain was followed by that of fire, burning his flesh. The searing heat brought tears to his eyes, though he knew none of this was real.

He was imagining it all- Just a side effect of his stressful obsession, nothing more. There couldn't be something else at work, right? He'd never read of anything like it in the journal!

The spark seemed to spread, both responding to the fire at his sides and the thoughts he focused on so desperately. It warmed his soul, almost comforting. A memory, one just out of reach, though he was reaching so far.

And then came the pressure. It was almost as if someone was straddling his chest, much alike how a child would wake you on Christmas morning, or a lover on a honeymoon. Why did these feelings pop into his mind? Childishness, the feeling of such joy, and romance? It was almost as if Mabel had planned it, as the worry started to flee his system. Although the pain never ceased, the calming notions kept him from falling apart.

He tried to keep his breathing steady as the weight shifted forward, making it far harder to stay relaxed. Hands ran through his windswept hair, as he'd never tamed it after the walk home. He silently wondered if the birthmark was still visible, though it didn't really matter.

After all, this was all just his imagination... Right?

He opened his eyes, just to be sure. Unfortunately, he was only greeted by a monster much alike the ones in his nightmares. It stared into his very soul, boring it's claws into the boy's scalp. If his mouth wasn't frozen shut, he would've screamed- But alas, it seemed to be stuck.

Frantically shutting his eyes again, he felt himself hyperventilating. Despite the bloodthirsty grin of the creature, the soulless eyes and death-singed fur... The overall feeling (at least with his eyes closed) was still somewhat comforting.

How could such a monstrosity even bring him such a feeling? It was such an odd thing to contemplate, but it kept his mind off the intensifying pain that ran through his whole body.

Slowly, a voice started to ring in his head, though it was very muffled and beyond distorted. It cracked with every word, though the panic in it's tone was unmistakably intense.

_"…...I...R...Di...D...P...DIPP...PE..."_

He wanted to call out to it, respond to this otherworldly voice, but the most his mind could allow was focus. He summoned any strength he had left, using all of his energy to listen. He tried to clear his mind, hurriedly making room for the voice. The spark was now a roaring fire, blazing just below his brain. The flames licked at his memories, though he was still missing one more link.

_"…...DIP...PPER...D...DIPPER...IP.."_

It knew his name. The being knew his name, and it was now screaming in his head. It's concern was obvious, so whatever was calling out to him must be someone- or some _thing_  he knew. Perhaps it was just Mabel- He could be in a coma, at some hospital fast asleep...

_"D...T SH...T ME OU..."_

The voice was now even more desperate, and the boy felt it clinging to his very soul.

_"DON'T SHUT ME OUT"_

It repeated, warning him not to deny the situation. Helping him, reaching out with an inky hand. he could see it clearly, warm and welcoming. It was shaking, barely able to get through to him.

_"COME WITH ME"_

The order was all he needed. Using every last shred of energy in his body, he linked his soul with the voice's, and the fire engulfed him.

His mind blanked, and it all came rushing back. Overwhelmed, his hands flew to his head in pain. Well, he could move... It was certainly a good start. He squinted his eyes hut, afraid of what he might see in reality. He didn't know which he feared more, now- The false security of the night, or the shameless lies of the day.

When the pain subsided, he bravely opened his eyes. he squinted at first, unsure if he'd be blinded by the light of day. Instead, there was a floating grin.

One might be afraid of such an anomaly, but the shadow behind it was still visible. The weirdest thing was how his teeth seemed to glow.

Also, was he... floating?

"Whoa are you?" He whispered to the darkness, voice weak and cracked. He was answered by an emotionless sigh, and the face came closer to his own.

"Not bad." The voice responded smugly. It was definitely the same as the one from before, but far more relaxed. "Unlike that other guy- You're welcome, by the way."

Dipper didn't have the strength to question him. "Do you have a name?" The figure appeared to think, as the smile faded into the darkness. He felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead as the body came slower. The face seemed to be mere inches away from his own, as he felt breaths on his neck. Each one sent chills down his spine, though it was far more pleasant than uncomfortable.

"You could say, in your predicament, I... Fit the bill." Dipper let his eyes flutter shut as a soft kiss was planted on the tip of his nose. Whoever this spirit was, he'd find a way to thank them- But now, he needed to rest.

For the first time in weeks, he let himself fall asleep without worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there was the 'other demon' concept if you squint...  
> I took the whole paralysis thing in a more 'other dimension' sense, but that's pretty hard to see by just reading.  
> So, I apologize to Rillian171 if it was too centered around MadiBuns' request.  
> Anyway, hopefully you liked! XD  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!  
> -Fly (Ho ho ho!)


	31. Karaoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD- THIS IS A LOOOOONG DRABBLE!  
> OKAY, SO, UH... LEMME EXPLAIN?  
> I got carried away, the request/answer thing is pretty long, and I had to do some copy-pasting from song lyric sites.  
> So... Enjoy, I guess! ;D  
> -Fly

_**violet cipher (Guest) Requested...** _

_**So how about Mabel throws a karaoke party and Dipper and Bill sing romantic songs to get each other to know the other likes them at the end of the fourth song? *they both sings song 2 times* There is a dance and Bill and Dipper dance and Mabel sings kiss the girl and they go to the rooftop and kiss.** _

_**ALSO** _

_**Montydragon Requested...** _

_**Could you write something involving Bill, Dipper, and the Lamby Lamby Dance?** _

_**My Response...** _

_**Okay, it should be pretty damn obvious why I'm combining these two. Sorry the lamby dance is really short and doesn't involve Bill- I'll include it in another future drabble if I can! Anyway, some PWP here, so watch out. Bottom line, Bill shows up to the party as a human. Dipper is mildly suspicious but doesn't want to ask in fear of being wrong and embarrassing himself. Please enjoy! ;D** _

_**P.S: Everyone has been aged up about six or so years.** _

Mabel decided to throw a party. A party so extravagant, even Dipper would have a good time. Her brother, shut-in of shut-ins, king of social outcasts, lord of lame, would enjoy himself in a social setting. Now, how would she get him out there? What was the bait?

It hit her one day when she heard Dipper singing. He'd sung before, obviously, but never so out in the open. With Stan just in the other room and she upstairs, he was singing Disco Girl loud and clear. She peeked around the corner, seeing him in naught but a towel and doing the lamby dance like a pro.

Karaoke was the bait. Yeah, a karaoke party! Their last one was crashed by a hoard of zombies, but these were desperate measures. If she wanted to save her brother from a life of loneliness, the first step would be for him to make some friends.

She waited patiently for him to finish his singing and dancing (adorable as it was) before she jumped into the room, making him jump and pull up the towel. "Guess what, broseph?" It was hard to hide the excitement in her voice, so she didn't bother trying. She didn't even let him respond before she continued, bouncing around with happiness. "WE'RE THROWING A KARAOKE PARTY!"

The announcement was so sudden, so random, so... "Mabel, _why_  are we having a party?" He asked, earning an exhausted sigh from his sister. "Does Stan even know about this yet? What if he says no?"

Mabel was tired of his seriousness, his need for a plan. It annoyed her on a daily basis, but when he applied it to her own life, it drove her beyond crazy. "Because we can, duh, and no- Stan doesn't know yet." She admitted, shaking her head. "But that doesn't matter, Dip! We're gonna have fun, and he can't stop us!"

"We're in so much trouble already for last week's incident, Mabel! We have to listen to Stan, even if it means calling off the party." Dipper gave her a glare that told her he wouldn't change his mind, and she'd have to deal with that.

Of course, Mabel always won these arguments. "Oh! So if he says yes, you're attending!" She cheered, an evil smile dancing across her lips. She ran out of the room, calling for her grunkle. "Oh STAN!~"

"I NEVER SAID-"

But she was already out of earshot, intent on getting the senior to agree. She begged, pleaded, bribed and blackmailed him until he finally gave in, though he wouldn't attend.

That was okay, though. Parties with old men _tended_  to be a little... Bland.

She had a plan, and that plan wouldn't only get her brother some friends, but herself a date.

After all, wasn't a plan what Dipper insisted on?

**-=[TIME SKIP]=-**

Three whole days later, it all came together. A couple dozen teenagers would gather in the Mystery Shack, and sing karaoke together. Dancing, chips, soda and sweets! Not to mention the singing. Did she say singing? A LOT of singing.

Dipper, of course, wasn't at all happy. He'd counted thirty-one people, not including himself or Mabel. Had she said thirty? She had, hadn't she? Who was this mystery guest, and why did they come to this hell of a party?

Mere minutes after the arrivals, his sister was already picking people to sing. Everyone gathered around the volunteers, dancing and cheering as the cheesy songs played. The music was so loud it shook the ground, and suddenly everything felt a little too excited.

And then he saw him. Off to the side, away from the crowd, was a single soul. He looked to be about twenty, though that could've just been the fanciness of his getup affecting his actual self. He was somewhat tanned, which made his unnaturally bright blonde hair stand out like a lightbulb.

Shit, he was staring. The boy looked down at the cup of Pitt Cola he held, feeling his face flush. God, he was hot, though. Wait, when did he think guys were hot? Was that normal? Was he just jealous? Why was he jealous? He hadn't even spoke to him, for god's sake!

He looked back up at the mysterious figure, who still seemed oblivious to him watching. He had a smile of shining teeth, and bobbed his head silently to the music. He seemed to have blue eyes, though one was covered by his mop of custard-yellow hair. Both complimenting and contrasting was his overcoat, which was also a childish bright yellow. He seemed to be wearing simple black jeans and sneakers, but his bowtie and top hat were oddly out of place.

It screamed Bill Cipher, but... Shit, was he? Had he possessed someone else, and personalized him to his liking? Had he really gone out of his way to do such a thing? It was a sick, twisted thought. What if it was him, though? Why would he be here, anyway?

The teen was so absorbed in his own thoughts, he didn't even notice the other turn his head. The strange man's face seemed to light up, and he raised his hand to wave a polite 'hello'.

That couldn't be Bill. No, it was completely coincidental! Besides, he could just be dressing up that way to represent the eye of providence. Other people were dressed up, too... It wasn't _that_  far of a stretch.

He snapped out of his trance when the figure stalked towards him, a bounce in his step. He felt his face heat up further, but forced a smile in return. Maybe he  _could_  make a friend! Could Mabel have been right all along? Maybe he wasn't as hopeless as they both thought.

"William." The man introduced, politely holding out his hand. "I assume you're Dipper?" He stumbled across the name like he'd never said it before. Than again, he probably hadn't- Hr didn't exactly have a common name. The teen nodded weakly, holding out his own hand in return. "Great! Mabel's told be so much about you." He gushed, taking his hand and shaking it gently.

"Uh, great! Uh, do you want to... Um, here! Take a seat!" The flustered boy patted the seat beside him, silently cursing himself. Why did he always have to be so awkward? What did this man do to make him so nervous so easily?

With a grin, his hand was released and the seat was taken. "So, how are you, anyway? Heard you're into books!" He added with a teasing tone, though his face suggested interest.

"Yeah." Dipper decided it wouldn't be smart to lie, so if his love for reading pushed him away...

"Good! Thought that sister of yours was lying to me. Heh, I mean... Look at you, ha! I'd never have guessed." Though it wasn't a direct compliment, it still felt nice to know he didn't look as nerdy as he was inside. God, why was he falling for this? The guy was tap dancing all over him!

Before he could continue the conversation, however, Mabel was beside them. "Okay, what's-his-name, it's your turn!" She slurred her words, and both boys stifled their laughter. She was obviously drunk, which just amplified her usual ridiculous attitude.

"Yeah, okay!" Will chirped, letting the girl pull him clumsily to the stage. Dipper couldn't help but grin even wider, seeing the man flip through the songs. When he seemed content, Mabel just nodded excitedly. She positioned herself at her own podium to announce the song, but was quickly stopped. William whispered something in her ear, and her drunken eyes widened.

Clearing her throat, she tapped the mic. The room went silent, and the anticipation built up once again. "This is William... Uh... Shit, forgot his last name. Well, doesn't matter!" She laughed, and the audience quietly mumbled. Nobody seemed to recognize the yellow-clad man. "Anyway, he's singing 'Somebody Loves You', and... Yeah! Okay, fire away, Willy Woozy!"

Not missing a beat, the music popped back on. Not long after, William sung along.

"Who's around when the days feel long?" Dipper let himself hum along, feeling butterflies fly in his stomach. William must have a girlfriend around here- Hell, she was probably swooning. The thought was bitter, though he didn't know why. He didn't like William like  _that_ , he was just a cool guy!

"Who's around when you can't be strong?" The line reminded him a lot of Mabel, actually. He decided to try and focus on his own connections, as opposed to that of a man he barely knew.

"Who's around when you're losing your mind? Who cares that you get home safe?" He continued, but the boy's mind was blank. He couldn't really think of anyone. Mabel worried for him, sure, but...

"Who knows you can't be replaced? Who thinks that you're one of a kind?" Okay, he was in the dark. Maybe it was his own self pity, or-

And Will was looking at him. No,  _staring_. Oh fuck, he was trying to catch his eye, wasn't he?

Why wasn't he looking away?His whole face went cherry red.  _"Shit, please don't look, please..."_

But the man didn't seem to want to, as the whole song he seemed desperate to embarrass the teen.

When it ended, he had a smug grin on his face, clearly pleased with himself. The crowd went wild- Really, though his voice was fairly odd, he wasn't a bad singer. He happily skipped off the stage and started back towards his seat, but Dipper couldn't even stand to look at him right now.

He rose from the plastic chair and hurried away, but was stopped suddenly when his sister grabbed his wrist. "You haven't sung yet, have you?" Her tone was downright evil, knowing that singing was the last thing he wanted to do.

And yet, she forced him up the three stairs, onto the stage and behind the mic. On came a song he didn't choose, and his sister's voice announced his name dramatically. The cheers didn't drown out the music, but his heartbeat did. 'Stay With Me'? Was that what she-

Lyrics displayed on the tiny screen, and he took a deep breath. He hoped everyone would be too drunk to remember this. "Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand..."

Sweat collected under his shirt, and the only thing that ran through his mind was the look William had given him. "But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man."

What was he even singing? Why had Mabel chosen such a slow, romantic song? It became clearer as she abandoned her pedestal, and joined the mob of people. They were starting to dance in pairs, and he was suddenly the conductor of the evening. Was this it? Was this what she wanted?

"These nights never seem to go to plan." He sang, nervously scanning the dancers. Who was his sister after? Why was she so intent on giving him this song if she had nobody in mind?

"I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?" He finished the first verse, and continued through the chorus. Dread pooled in his stomach, but he didn't dare stop. He couldn't rush it, as the music kept him in check, but he still refused to get into it. Each line dragged him down, knowing William was probably dancing with his girlfriend.

He finished weakly, but the mob of people was ecstatic nonetheless. He hid his face behind the hat he always wore, blue and white with a pine tree on the front. He took an overly sarcastic bow, and waltzed off the stage.

Tripped, rather. He lost his fancy footing and fell backwards, landing roughly in the strong arms of- who else- William. "Oh my god." His throat went dry, and the man offered a laugh. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." He rambled, unable to move.

"Whoa, kid, chill!" He drawled, walking back over to the row of plastic chairs. He carried the other bridal style, ignoring the curses muttered along the way. "Well, it's my encore!~" He piped, gently laying the teen onto the seats.

Dipper never felt so lost. He'd sang a love song, fell into a random guy's arms, and now he was even more head-over-heels for him than before. He held a feeble smile when William walked onstage, shooting him a glance. Mabel was back at her mic, looking alive as ever.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, William what's-his-face is back!" The crowd roared with appreciation, excited for the singer's return. After a small exchange of words with the man, she nodded. "Now, he's singing a song that has far too many words for me to remember!" She babbled, and he rolled his eyes. If it was the song he thought it was...

"Please leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman." He started, more speech than song. With a grin, Dipper immediately knew what he was singing. It fit him, really.

"From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed." His voice broke free from the monologue, now dancing with the pitch and volume of the music.

"I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it!" Of course, this wasn't true. He was the star of the show, and the night was only made better by his presence.

"Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and..." He trailed off, now dancing along with the people on the floor. "Please leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman!" He repeated the beginning, sneaking the occasional look at his bashful friend.

"When you're in black slacks with accentuating, off-white pinstripes-" He stopped short, now grinning darkly. Would that be called seductive, or just plain malicious? Either way, it made the teen as nervous as he was curious.

"Everything goes according to plan." He finished, moving on to the chorus. "I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it! Because you say so under your breath, you're reading lips, 'when did he get all confident?'"

Dipper just sat there like a broken doll, smiling stupidly and sitting motionless until the song finally ended. William took a selfish bow, basking in the praise from the crowd. Mabel cleared her throat, motioning for him to leave the stage. With a nod, he stepped down and pushed through the crowd. It mobbed him like an avalanche, and it took a lot of strength to break free.

When he made it out, Dipper was sitting patiently on his plastic chair. "Enjoy yourself!" He assured, standing up for seconds himself. He wasn't going to be possessive, no matter how much he wanted to get to know the man.

William flashed him the middle finger, desperate to not be mobbed any longer. But it was too late- He was already on the stage, flipping through songs.

Mabel looked unsure, but tapped the mic and announced his choice anyway. "Well, Dipper Pines is back, everyone! Today, he's singing... Canvas." She nodded to him, biting her lip. "Enjoy."

The mob was dead silent, awaiting the lyrics to begin. Taking a deep breath, the teen began

"Tuning out of starlight, the innocent lifetime flickers, and flashes under a canvas... No." The crowd stayed quiet, unsure where this was going.

"Nobody seems worth it, while the feeling's sophisticated, the view is so restrained. The past is nearing closer and closer- I fear." It wasn't really a slow song, but it still seemed to be too calm for wild dancing.

"So let's just cut the bullshit, and tell me who's independent." He ignored the strange glances from the audience, just happy that he could choose a song he wanted to sing.

"Thumbs twiddling and your life's escaping your mind." A voice in the back of his head told him to stop, but he pressed on. This wasn't the time to give in to his own petty insecurities.

"Keep in mind, that the air ain't as free as it used to be, but that's quite alright when you're still eighteen." The words rolled of his tongue, and for a moment he swore he heard a voice chime in. Who else knew this song? Everyone here seemed to prefer the crazier songs. "It seems to be."

"And I'll tell you who's overrated- What's a beautiful person with some hideous dreams?" There it was again, the small, quiet voice from the audience. It definitely wasn't his imagination.

"While the lining isn't silver, we're verging on the side of the road that will take us home." The song continued, and the crowd seemed to warm up to his song choice. Though it wasn't really easy dance music, they still seemed to enjoy it.

"And I don't want to have to give a damn about you or your inhibitions. And after all, you're the one who told me 'love was not for everybody.'" Mabel had spoke those very words not long ago, during one of their few arguments. She apologized countless times, and yet he couldn't help but think it to be true.

"However, I'm starting to see this world in the right light- Yet it still gets darker. You see, it's just a simple symphony, or a painting- Whatever." The end of the song was nearing, and he knew he had to finish strong.

"It's a natural path, expands infinitely. But my world is crumbling, I'll let it collapse into the abyss." It was strange how many ways he could relate to this song, in a distant, metaphorical sense.

"In the midst of summer it won't exist. This emptiness, it's just a blank slate, waiting for a painter to interfere." With a deep breath, he added-

"It's quite complex, but what do I know?"

The music ended shortly after, and the hall was quiet for a moment. Then came the cheers, the clapping, and the adoring shouts from the audience. Even Mabel seemed pleased with his presentation, as much as it changed the mood.

And then, she pushed him off the stage. He landed on his feet, and she immediately turned on the cheesiest, happiest, most romantic song she could think of.

"There you see him-HER!" She corrected, laughing at her own mistake. "Sitting there across the way, she don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her and you don't know why- But you're dying to try..." The room erupted back into a more rave-like state, and the tired boy shuffled back to his seat. "YOU WANNA~" She yelled, preparing the crowd. "KISS THA GIRL!"

Only Mabel could bring Disney into a teen party and get almost everyone singing along. Than again, 'only Mabel' applied to a lot of things right now.

"Wanna get out of here?" William suggested, smile sincere. "Outside, maybe?" Dipper just nodded lamely and followed the man out of the room, showing him the way to the roof. It was cold outside, but much quieter. Peaceful, even.

"Thanks." He mumbled, curling up in his jacket. They sat on the edge of the roof, side by side, neither one of them bothering to try and start a conversation. "For leaving with me, I mean." Although the wind chilled his bones, his face remained hot.

"Oh, Dip, you flatter easy!" He laughed, extending an arm and wrapping it around the shivering teen. "Cute." He whispered under his breath, taking it all in. The tranquillity of the night, and the mix of emotions Dipper displayed on his face. All so wonderful, and nobody else seemed to notice. it angered him how the boy was so afraid to be himself- Who had done this to him?

"Hmm." He hummed, not sure how to respond to it all. It really was too much to think about, from the intimacy of the embrace to the remark William had just made.

And yet, with Mabel's obnoxious singing in the background, it all seemed perfect- In it's own strange, cliché way. The pieces seemed to come together with ease. The songs, glances, blushes, catches, touches and every single word spoken. It all pieced together to show a puzzle, an intricate, complicated plan not even he had predicted.

But he wasn't about to let William win, oh no. He wasn't going to be tricked like that. With a confident burst of energy, he turned to face the man and pressed his lips to the other's, earning a surprised gasp.

He'd won- William just hadn't been sneaky enough. he beat him to the base, and- apparently- hit a home run. The kiss didn't linger long, but it was all he needed at that point in time.

After all, they'd only just met.

"Nice job, Dip." He chirped awkwardly, pulling the teen closer. "Quite the detective, you are!"

The rest of the night was pretty normal, considering the earlier events. they chatted up a storm, getting to know each other and shamelessly making fun of the muffled singing below.

Maybe plans weren't the wrong way to go-

His plans just had the wrong outcome in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OVER 3000 WORDS.  
> YEAH, THAT'S HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU GUYS.  
> Anyway, I have another Christmas dinner today, and I haven't eaten shit all day.  
> So, STARVING MY ASS OFF SO I CAN WRITE.  
> YEAH.  
> 'Till next time!~  
> -Fly :3


	32. Akuma Neko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (TITLE MEANS DEMON CAT IN JAPANESE BECAUSE I'M SO UNCREATIVE)  
> So...  
> I wrote this.  
> Uh... Yeah?  
> Okay, so I'm really sorry this is so fucking bad.  
> Anyway, as a great man once said...  
> Anata wa otoko no yō ni tatakai o eaither, matawa yowamushi no yō ni hi hyōji ni suru koto ga dekimasu!  
> -Fly :3

_**Rillian171 Requested...** _

_**What if you made either one of them neko? Or both! That would be so cool! If Bill was this super hot cat eared dude and Dipper was adorable and had big ears and a tail?** _

_**My Response...** _

_**Yikes... Uh, I really don't know what to write here, and I don't have any story-related requests that I could easily mix in. Sorry that this is going to be on the boring side, guys! ;-;** _

_**P.S: My description of Bill is usually fairly similar, but with some (extremely unimportant) differences. For example, tanned/pale skin, one/two eyes, blah blah blah.** _

Dipper awoke with a start. It was like someone had just ripped lightning through his back, the searing pain electrocuting and excruciating. A scream ricocheted off the walls and stung his ears, and it wasn't long before he recognized it as his own. There was another, more restrained sounds, too-

Distorted and animalistic, it rang with the same frequency as his own noises. It reminded him of a leopard- Dominating, menacing but strangely full of wisdom. How one could pick knowledge out of a scream, Dipper didn't know, but it was clear as day.

The pain didn't cease. It continued it's reign, breaking him apart. He could feel his head and tailbone numbing, leaving the rest of him to the constant torture. The tingling sensation in the two distinct places increased as he felt fur brush against his skin.

There must've been wolves, he concluded. Wolves devouring him slowly, and he was going to pass out. Besides, those sounds weren't coming from Mabel. Vicious beasts must've broken into the shack and now they were going to eat him alive.

Oddly enough, this comforted him. Knowing what was killing you was a lot better than not knowing anything, at least to him. But as time went on, and he felt the room spin, the numbing decreased. He felt the sharp agony shoot to his back and head, and he cringed with fear. Would he be saved, or was this really the end?

"Neither." Came the voice. "Do you wish to live?"

The boy nodded hopelessly, almost certain he was just imagining this spirit-like voice. After all, who could stand there as the wolves ate at them? How could he watch another be devoured, or speak with such clarity as he was in such pain himself?

But all at once, the pain stopped. Strangely, the sudden release hurt far more than the agony itself, as the after-effects stung his entire body. His arms were pulsing, legs shaking. He felt strange prickling all around his head, and he felt as if he was lying on something.

Nervously, he opened one eye. There was a pack of wild dogs, silent and still. Blood stained their almost smiling mouths, and he felt like he'd be sick. Opening the other eye, he noticed a man...

"Welcome back to the land of the living." The lips moved in sync with the words, a tinge of excitement dancing across his face.

...That man was fairly similar to a certain demon. A demon he'd rather not consider, as this figure seemed far more friendly. "Who are you?" The question came naturally, playing along with his confusion.

The man cracked his knuckles behind pitch black gloves, sighing loudly. Matching shoes clacked on the creaking floor as he came closer, the pack of dogs watching his every step. "Why, you already know, my kitten!" His voice was more of a laugh than a sentence, clearly amused. "Now, stand up- I'll get to see you like this later." He growled, smile now evidently dangerous.

Though he didn't understand it all, Dipper rose to his feet. It wouldn't be smart to ignore a man that seemed to have tamed a dozen wolves. "Where's my sister?" He asked instinctively, eyes darting to her bed. She was gone, and he didn't know if that was a good thing or a horror to behold.

"Ah, she's fine, I assure you." The mysterious figure patted him on the head- eliciting a purr from the boy. Since when did he purr? Sure, he sneezed like a kitten, and his voice was high pitched enough to fake a cat-like voice, but purring was a new feat altogether. When the hand left his head, he reached up to touch the spot on his own.

He stifled a scream. On his head were two fluffy ears, much alike a cat's. They twitched when he came into contact with them, and a shiver ran down his spine. When he increased the pressure, they folded slightly, mimicking the feeling of being petted.

God, this was weird. Some hot wolf-whisperer guy somehow granted him cat ears, and wasn't telling him anything more than he'd be okay.

Well, he technically didn't even say  _that_  much. "What's going on?" His voice cracked, and he felt tears fighting to burst. "Why did you call me a kitten? Why do I have ears?" He screamed, no longer afraid. This man obviously meant no harm if he saved him.

The man himself was actually very... Different. His yellow vest was buttoned up with coal-black dots, accompanied by night-like slacks. The pinstripes sewn onto them led down to his matching shoes, which shone in the dim light. He had a bowtie around his neck, and a tall top hat that looked impossible to balance. His fluffy blonde hair stood out in weird angles, fluffy like a cloud. Upon further inspection, two large ears identical to that of a panther were hidden within the fuzz.

"Dipper Pines, I'd love to explain, and I'm sure you have no problems with a long explanation, but my time here is limited." He deadpanned, eyes narrowing. His long eyelashes hid the colour of his irises, but not the message they sent. He was obviously a force to be reckoned with, not a doll to be thrown around. Judging by the dogs that seemed to fear him so, it would be unwise to argue. "Now, let's break free of this old place, hmm?" He held out his hand, which was reluctantly taken by the quivering child.

Dipper silently walked behind him as he was pulled out of the room, not sure if he should be panicking or just relieved to be alive. The grip on his hand was strong, like the man expected him to have thoughts of escape. It wasn't a bad feeling, necessarily, but more of a restrained one.

Whoever this shady being was, he seemed to know what would happen before it did. Down the stairs, out the door and into the woods, the hold loosened and tightened in sync with the boy's thoughts.

When they stopped, he was surprised. He was released, but he seemed too scared to run. Or perhaps he didn't see a reason to- Either way, he cursed himself for it. This man was a stranger, and obviously not entirely human. Humanity itself was dangerous, and besides a mermaid or two any supernatural creature was to be feared.

"We're here." The man announced proudly, and with the snap of his fingers the trailing wolves parted and ran off. "Now, some privacy!" He rubbed his gloves together, and Dipper could see the gears turning in his head. "So, to answer your first question... Sorry, what was your first question?"

The boy bit his lip. "Why did you call me kitten?" He started, blushing at the thought. Wasn't that, like, a pet name for a wife or something? That was a little creepy, and not in the way he was used to.

The man seemed to think for a moment before grinning smugly. "You're neko! Wait, this clearly isn't Japan, is it... You have the ears and tail of a cat, to summarize." The simple tone of his voice drove the boy mad, as his confusion was so great and the figure seemed almost too sure of himself.

"Why am I... neck-o?" He stumbled over the foreign word, face flushing when the man snickered. "Why am I half-cat, or whatever? When did this even HAPPEN!?" His voice rose in volume slowly, much alike his panic.

The figure rocked back and forth, from his heels to his toes. "Mmm, right. Well-" He clapped his hands together, almost nervously. "So, I may or may not have mistakenly sent my pack into that woodpile you call a house. It was an accident, I assure you, but... Well, they found some 'food', one thing led to another and the only way I could help you was to merge you with the gang!" He finished dramatically, throwing his arms into the air.

Dipper was beyond shocked- How could he trust this strange man? "Who are you?" he asked weakly, heart beating frantically in his chest.

"William." He answered instantly, almost dismissively. "Well, you may know me by my nickname, Pine Tree..." Darkness wove through his voice, quickly followed by a short laugh. "Don't even ask how I got myself in this situation, okay? I had a run-in with some forest sprites, and before I knew what happened these wolves come along and beat the shit out of me!" A shy snicker followed.

"So you really  _are_  Bill Cipher?" Dipper wanted to be sure, despite the obvious answer.

William rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out teasingly. "No, I'm Gandalf the mother-fucking wizard." Though he looked serious, the boy picked up on his sarcasm.

"Okay, okay! Just confirming!" He laughed, poking the man in the stomach. It felt weird, talking to Bill like that. Luckily, with the wolves gone, it seemed pretty safe to have some fun.

With that thought, the man's face twisted into an unreadable emotion. "Uh, sorry, could you have some better word choice in that little brain of yours?" His face was fairly red, too, so w-

"Oh." Dipper smirked, remembering his mind could easily be read. "With the wolves gone, it seems pretty safe to mess around." He 'corrected', not effected by the uncomfortable vibe he'd set.

"Not helping, kiddo." The demon groaned, unimpressed. "One more perverted little remark, and I'll be forced to-" He stopped, remembering the kid wasn't even thirteen yet. "Uh, heh, scratch that, no pun intended."

The boy just nodded, feeling his own face go bright pink. "Um, so, yeah. Awkward..." He trailed off, feeling bad for making the situation so much weirder. With a gulp, he added- "So, when do these go away?"

"Uh, they don't, actually..." Bill seemed to actually be sympathetic, noticing the boy's upset reaction. "But at least you don't have to face a triangle anymore, right? Now I'm a super-hot cat guy... Thing!"

Dipper couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, great. Well, Mabel's not going to be much help, is she? She'll be too busy trying to hug you to help me out." With a shake of his head, Bill took the boy's hand back in his own.

"Let's not worry about that for a bit, 'kay? I miss having company, and at the moment we seem to be on the same level of confusion." They started to walk again, discomfort fading away into the darkness. "Besides, I've always wanted a kitten!~"

Dipper forced a smile, unsure how to react. "U-uh, okay!"

Bill just grinned and led him deeper into the woods, confidence faltering.

The show had to go on, even in this embarrassing excuse for a vessel.

It was hard to ignore the kid, though... He actually despised cats, but...

His natural smile turned to a smirk.

_Wolves aren't cats._

No matter how smart that kid was, he was too distracted to notice.

The demon had his full attention now- It was time to execute the plan.

Stupid, feeble human morals, meet Bill Cipher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...  
> Yeah.  
> I GOTTA GO FUCK!  
> OKAY BYE LOVE YOU ALLLLLLL~  
> -Fly ;D


	33. Dearest Tashami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE WE BEGIN...  
> Dear violet cipher, a guest from Fanfiction.net;  
> I've stated before that I don't do 'OC's, but I can try if you so desire... I just have to make some changes, which might mess with the OC. As long as you're okay with that, I can do it! (The looks would be altered, and she'd probably be just a demon as opposed to both human and spirit.  
> ONTO THE FIC!  
> -Fly ;D

_**BookwormQueen1234 Requested...** _

_**An evil demon called Tashi, short for Tashami, a transformation demon (can transform other beings, mortal or demon, into animals or objects) hates Bill. When she finds out that Pine Tree is dating him, she has to interfere. She turns Dipdip into a fox, and Bill into a ocelot. Can Bill save them? THE FLUFF MUST BE OVERWHELMING.** _

_**ALSO...** _

_**Montydragon Requested...** _

_**Could you write something involving Bill, Dipper, and the Lamby Lamby Dance?** _

_**My Response...** _

_**I'm gonna try something here... Don't go easy on me in the reviews, though, okay? I'm not saying exactly what I'm changing, but IDK it might be worse better or just not noticable. SO ANYWAY I HAVE (Including this one) 5 THINGS TO WRITE, AND SOME ARE COMBOS SO 7 REQUESTS! Basically, I'm pretty backed up so HURRRYYYY FLYYYYYYYYY...** _

_**P.S: (ONLY CONCERNING BOOKWORMQUEEN1234) Is it okay I made Bill lose his cool instead of Dipper? I totally forgot until after I wrote that part!** _

_**ALSO SORRY THE FLUFF ISN'T VERY OVERWHELMING HERE BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE!** _

Tashami was usually a fairly calm demon, at least around others. She would play with her powers, but often held back on the weaker races. After all, they weren't worthy. They could be messed with when they learned how to act.

Unlike her demonic brethren, she wasn't limited to a single form. Although she tended to be depicted as an arrow, (The arrow, of course, varied in direction and dimensions) she could take on the shape of anything- From a powerful unidentifiable creature to a useless sweaty human.

Her complexion was that of her preferred color- Orange, like the sun of the planet she was binded to. Her fire took on a green shine, like the forest she once called home.

Alas, her old memories aren't mine to share, so I believe it's best for us to move along now.

Despite her quiet, shrouded existence, one thing kept her from disappearing off the charts. This disturbance was yellow in glow and insane in personality. Known as Bill Cipher, the demon could manipulate the mind of any being he chose.

Oh, how Tashami longed for those powers. She was so desperate, in fact, that long ago she got into an argument with the wielder. This occurred long before she acquired the wisdom she has now, and everything she said was weak and meaningless.

Of course, the battle of words made her a laughingstock. She couldn't control her temper, and that wasn't her fault- Bill had manipulated her mind, of course. Played with her emotions and corrupted her thoughts, intent on keeping the metaphorical throne.

That was three-hundred thousand years ago. Now, she was ready for a rematch, a round two if you will. Mature, devious, and countless years wiser, she now roamed the globe in search of the elusive demon. First stop- the Bermuda triangle. Where else would he reside? It was perfect!

...And unfortunately, too predictable for the spirit's liking. Only crashed boats and various minor demons seemed to populate the area, but there wasn't a single pyramid in sight.

Pyramid! Of course, Giza was her second stop. Surely, he'd spend his days with the mummified souls, only stopping to wander the sand himself! What a wonderful place to live, in such a form and state. However, her predictions were incorrect once again. Could he just be hiding? Could he be just out of sight, on the ceiling perhaps, desperately fighting gravity?

If she had a mouth in her current form, she would've smiled.  _Gravity_. How could she be so stupid? Bill had always boasted of his prophecy, and it seemed to be the perfect time to execute his plan. Year two thousand twelve, when two important children would assist in his mysterious schemes.

Gravity Falls, Oregon- That was her last destination. Surely enough, the town's surrounding forest gave way to a creaky old shack. The sign nailed roughly to the roof read 'Mystery hack', the 'S' having had fallen off long ago.

When she tried to get closer, however... "AUGH!" She screamed, frantically rubbing at her ink-like arm. The limb was singed with deep blue fire, fire that she'd encountered long ago. It was too familiar to be a coincidence, and it's location gave away the claimer's identity with ease. Shrugging off the attack from the barrier, she cleared her throat. "Bill, I believe you have an appointment with DESTINY!" She sang, awaiting the demon's entrance.

Surely enough, he arrived in a literal flash. "Oh, Tashi!" He cried, arms outstretched in a sarcastic attempt to hug her. "How long has it been, a good... Oh, I don't know, Three hundred thousand years? Alas, I'm no time demon!" He added, mimicking the casual tone of a normal encounter.

With a roll of her eye, she pressed on. "Shut up, you Dorito. You know why I'm here."

Bill just examined his fingers, seemingly unaffected by her attempts at intimidation. "Oh, using human brands, now are we? Oh, did you finally find a vessel, or are you using your own? Details, honey!" He drawled, clearly enjoying this. With a snap of his fingers, a teapot appeared in mid-air. "One lump or two?"

"Oh, CUT THE CRAP, BILL!" She screamed, feeling his magic prod at her mind. "AND WOULD YOU STOP MESSING WITH MY HEAD?"

The demon sighed dramatically, still not at all intimidated. "You don't have a head, dearest. Unless you mean in your human form- Care to show that off for me? You know, do a little twirl? Strut your stuff, butt out?" Although every word was lined with humour, his body language suggested he had places to be.

Tashami was beyond her limits, despite the minimal teasing the demon had done. "That's it, Bill. You know what? I'll be back. I'll get you!" Her voice wavered, knowing how childish she must've sounded.

"And my little dog, too?" Bill added weakly, stifling uncontrollable laughter. "Sure, come again later. Next time, I'll be sure to leave the door unlocked!" He added, watching as the girl flew away in rage.

**-=[TIME SKIP]=-**

Tashami was in tears. How did she mess that up? After so much emotional training, so much work, so much meditation...

Reality hit her. Bill wasn't dead all those years. He'd been practicing himself, getting stronger with every passing day. And with his victims being so emotionally unstable, it was so much easier for him!

With a loud groan, she let herself calm down. He was already the most powerful demon of the mindscape, given his ability to manipulate the dimension itself. Now, he could gain power faster than anyone else, and with that added energy he could accumulate it faster yet and-

It was hopeless. She wouldn't ever be able to get him to share the power, and that was final. She had to take matters into her own hands, even if it meant losing her cool. She had a plan, and that plan required fury. She'd just have to walk in with a blank mind in hopes he wouldn't stop her.

Back to the shack she flew, giddy as a schoolgirl. She was about to yell for him again when a sound came from the forest. It sounded like the laughter of a child, presumably one of the twins that resided in the cabin.

She quietly wove through the trees, following the source of the unfamiliar sound. It grew louder with every second until she saw him- A young boy, probably eleven to twelve years old, lying on the forest floor. He seemed to be sleeping, but the stifled giggles were unnatural for such a state of unconsciousness.

Curiously, she watched him. He rolled over, clutching his arms to his chest. "Bill... Ahaha, STOP! Bill- hahaha!" He shouted, scaring the demon.  _Bill_? It made sense, but... Why the child? Why would such a powerful force spend precious time in the mind of a mortal boy? When the laughing died down, he wiped his closed eyes. He went quiet for a moment before he muttered a shy 'You too', and hugged his arms around thin air. His mouth twisted in a way she'd never seen before, but she had a hunch that what he was doing wasn't meant for her eye.

"What." Tashami was confused as ever, wondering if the thing the boy was holding in his mind could actually be Bill.

"What? Why?" The boy piped up, arms returning to his sides. "W-wait, another demon?" He asked, face brightening. "What'd you do? Why is she-" He cut himself off, nodding nervously. "O-okay. See you next time, then."

All at once, the boy shot into a sitting position. The familiar golden demon shot out of his head, shoving Tashami away. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He screamed, turning bright red. (JUST RE-READ THAT FOR A SECOND)

Casually as possible, Tashami pushed him off and sighed. "What're YOU doing? This wasn't part of the prophecy- And I'd know, having to listen to your constant bragging so long ago." She knew the demon was embarassed. He rediated mortification, but hid it behind a one-eyed glare.

"None of your business." He grumbled, but his powers were relentless. They were already working through her mind, pulling her emotional strings like a puppet.

She tried to look, angry, think angry, but she felt deep inside that things were going her way. "TELL ME!" She screamed, but the answer was obvious. "Do you like him?" She teased, and felt the strings pull harder. "I WON'T ASK AGAIN!"

Bill seemed calmer now, assured that she'd storm off in due time. "That's not my secret to tell."

The strings practically ripped from her very being, and fire shot from her fingertips. It engulfed the smug demon, but fear quickly wiped the conceited look from his face. "W-whoa, calm down!" The strings were released completely now, but she was too far gone.

"What was it you said?" She cackled darkly, shooting a sideways glance at the sitting child. "You know, before I flew off?"

Bill's look was dangerous, though lined with panic. He knew he was in trouble- And Dipper... "You wouldn't dare." He growled, desperately trying to counter the firey cage she'd trapped him in.

"Oh, but I would!~" She sang, twirling her free hand in lazy circles. "Oh! I remember..." Flames licked at the boy's feet, and he tensed.

Shock seemed to paralyze him as he examined the fire. "Bill, is that you?"

The ensnared demon smacked his hand to his face. "Thanks a lot, Pine Tree. Bring us both down, will 'ya?" He watched in horror as Dipper was shrouded in the green inferno.

"...And your little dog too!" She shouted, feeling her own magic tug their strings. These strings weren't emotional, oh no. In fact, they weren't even tied to thoughts whatsoever! Instead, they tweaked their very being, molding their form into whatever came naturally.

The flames reduced to mere sparks in no time, then to ashes. What was left in their wake roused a laugh from the girl, who was beyond pleased with her work. "Why didn't I think of this before?"

Two unamused animals stared up at her, watching as she slipped into reality herself. She took the form of a wolf, grinning maliciously. "Oh, so cute! I did a good job, did I not?" She seemed almost too happy with the chaos she caused, eyes darting between her two victims. "I assure you, this will wear off in a mere thousand years. Not even worth the fight, right Bill?"

Said demon had taken the form of a ocelot, and stood between Dipper and the demon protectively. "He'll be dead by then!" He growled, starting towards the wolf. Realizing how she'd interpret that, he quickly added- "I mean, I need him for my plans!"

"Sure, like that matters. You said it yourself- prophecies can't be stopped, so you'll find eligible replacements every hundred or so years!" Tashami was getting visibly bored, eager to watch their misery from a distance. "It's obvious you're at  _least_ friends, pals, confidants, whatever. Anyway, have fun!" With the flick of her wrist, she returned to the mindscape.

Bill turned back to the frightened boy, who stared back at him blankly. "Don't tell me you can't change us back." His voice cracked, adjusting to the cat's vocal cords. "Even if you can't, don't tell me." The demon-turned-cat remained silent, knowing lying wouldn't be his best bet. "Knew it."

"Don't be like that." Bill chastised him, unsure how comfortable he felt with the other demon watching them. After the realization that he didn't give a single fuck, he tried to comfort the quivering child. "We'll find a way- heck, we always have, am I wrong?"

Er, fox. Dipper was a fox. Weren't foxes more like dogs? Would instinct drive them apart, or would their existing souls fight off any animalistic urges? These were things even Bill didn't know. The fact that another demon was- quite literally- holding this knowledge over his head infuriated him.

The distracting thoughts faded away when the fox himself stalked closer. "Yeah, okay." Dipper mumbled, nuzzling his head in the crook of the other's neck. "I guess so."

His lack of confidence was all but comforting, though his cuddling made up for it. "I promise I'll do everything in my power to change us back- For now, how about I walk you back to the shack? You're family's probably worried, and we can't have them heading out into these woods at night." He nudged the boy towards the direction he'd come from, but he remained still.

"Not yet, Bill." He whined, awkwardly sitting own. How did foxes even sit? Was that something they did, or did they sleep standing? "Can we just talk or something?"

Bill shook his head, but not in response. "Oh, Pine Tree, such a child! I guess that makes sense, though." He settled into a heap of fur, smirking as the other tried to do so himself. "On one condition."

Dipper gritted his teeth, remembering the last time the demon had said such a thing. He'd gone home with dark bruises, deep scratches and insect bites, having had fallen into a ditch. "And what would that be?" He asked, giving up on the battle with his own legs.

"Foxy dance, now." Bill demanded, his order followed by a short laugh. "That name is  _so_ clever, and you know it! Now, if you will, Lamby dance, whatever." He waited expectantly, but no dancing occurred.

"I'm not... WHY WOULD I JUST RANDOMLY DANCE!? I can't even sit down, Bill!" Dipper's face went red under already crimson fur.

Bill didn't do so much as raise a paw. "Not that hard, kid. Anyway, you said it yourself- we should just talk. Y'know, casual and stuff, act like we aren't trapped in the bodies of two vulnerable animals." He raised his eyebrows, thinking. "Unless you want me to leave. I'm awfully bored, but a little jig might be the thing to cure what ails me!" The fox narrowed his eyes, but kicked a leg out in response. "After all, laughter is the best medicine!"

Dipper just stuck his tongue out childishly and kicked out another leg, singing the 'Lamby Lamby' song under his breath so only he and the Bill could hear. It was ten times more embarrassing, considering the fact there was yet another demon matching with glee directly overhead. He finished lamely, weakly muttering 'don't forget about the baby' and plopping down beside the ocelot.

"That was weak." Bill complained, turning his head to face the other. "But something tells me it's the best I'm gonna get, at least under these circumstances."

"Just shut up." Dipper laughed, only wanting to share a moment of silence. Was that really to much to ask for? I mean, it WAS Bill...

But the quiet returned, along with the uncertainty of how, or IF they would ever get back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT, THAT ENDED IN SHIT.  
> I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO WORK WITH CATS UGHHHHHHHHHHH...  
> I'M SO SORRY!  
> I'm really bad at writing fluff with animals, ironic as it sounds.  
> God, why am I so ironic.  
> Everything is so ironic.  
> Hell, this goddamn SHIP is ironic.  
> -Fly XD


	34. Good Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, SO I HAVE A FRIEND OVER AND HNGGGGGGG  
> I DIDN'T GET TO WRITE MUCH, I'M SORRY!  
> I'll try and write another chapter today, but no promises.  
> Anyway, let's just cut to the part where I shut the hell up!~ ;D  
> -Fly

_**Sankosama Requested... (Or pointed out... Eh, sorry, the phrasing confused me a 'lil)** _

_**You see that when Dipper dream of Bill, he can appear in his dreams? Wouldn't it be hilarious when Dipper was sleeping when in his dreams he starts seeing all of this?** _

_**ALSO** _

_**JeanaStar Requested... (From the 'Mirror, Mirror' chapter)** _

_**Can you do a thing where the same thing happens, except Bill is in the forest practicing, and Dipper is watching? I bet it'd be even more hilarious!** _

_**My Response...** _

_**I'm just mixing these two because I didn't want to seem repetitive with JeanaStar's request- Y'know, considering it'd be quite similar to 'Mirror, Mirror'. So basically, I won't really blend them together, but Sankosama's request will kinda give me something to go off of. If that's confusing, ignore my rambling and READ! ;3** _

Dipper and Mabel were both reluctant to return to Gravity Falls. They'd gone there every summer, and now that they were sixteen...

Well, they both just so happened to get nightmares there. Not at home, but in the town of terror. As if something wanted them to stay home, so desperate they had to haunt them all night. Mabel, of course, assumed they were trying to warn them, to help them. Like something bad was about to happen, and there was a guardian angel pushing them away in the only way they could.

Dipper, on the other hand, took the negative route. He accused Bill, and he had every right to. The torment he went through was far worse than what his sister described- Just intense fear, running for her life... But he never got the opportunity. As soon as he fell asleep, he trapped himself in a nine-hour torture facility.

A shadowy figure would appear, distorted and blending with the darkness. Then, the pain. Sharp pain, sore pain, ripping pain, death-marking pain, anything to make him scream. Knives were stained with blood to match the stretcher he was strapped to.

You can imagine returning to Gravity Falls with hope in their hearts, two thirteen-year-old kids ready to finish their goals from their previous trip. Their eyes would sparkle in the day, but cry at night. To their dismay, it would return every time they fell asleep.

Mabel remained unchanged, at least to the naked eye. When alone, however, her sobs would echo through the shack and burn holes in her brother's spirit. He too was upset, but faced the twilight with courage- He knew he was getting closer if some force was doing this to them. However, seeing his sister, his twin, his  _other half_  crying made something inside of him snap.

He too feared the night, not for himself but instead for the screams that would awaken him. Mabel set her alarm clock sunrise-early, and so he was forced awake by her depressed cries. Although he knew it wasn't her fault, it still annoyed him. After all, she had it better than he, yet she was so much more affected by it all.

But as the years went by, she improved. He stood by her side all day, even at home. He cut down on mystery hunts and instead helped his sister pursue her dreams of true love. After all, if she accomplished her goal, she might just stay home the next year. This meant she'd go back to the cheery soul he once knew, and he could finally chase his own purpose.

Three summers had passed. Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, and now they were sixteen. Mabel had matured both physically and mentally, along with her brother. Gone were the kitten sneezes and embarrassing voice cracks, and away with the Mabel juice. They could drive a car, for Pete's sake! It was about time.

Dipper had insisted they pushed their beds together. They needed to go through this together, or neither would make it out of that town with their sanity still intact.

Now, I'm sure you're wondering- How did their parents not know? Wouldn't Stan hear? Now, if we were talking about any ordinary set of twins, I'd be just as confused as you. However, these were the  _Pines_  twins. Dipper knew it wouldn't do them any good to tell any adults, as they'd just put them on useless medication. Mabel was unsure, but knew deep down these nightmares weren't natural. She was chased by a figure identical to the one her brother had described, and whatever that thing was wasn't normal.

This year broke the chain. Their nights weren't any rougher, but arguably calmer. Mabel's dreams faltered, giving her the speed she so desperately needed to outrun the shadow. Some nights she even went dreamless- Those were the nights her brother didn't speak of. His dreams weren't worsened those days, but...

He was visited, and I'm sure you can guess by who.

A month into their summer, they came across four of these days. They were quite predictable, actually, always landing on a Thursday. Mabel would comfort him the morning after, trying to both calm him down and coax him into telling her what he'd experience. She never succeeded, and she had a dreadful feeling she never would.

Dipper was keeping these nights secretive for her own good. If she knew what happened those mysterious Thursdays, everything would only get worse. The threats the demon shot at him, the things he was forced to say and do. Oh, sure, it wasn't really scary, but he knew Bill was plotting something. He heard the forced laughs, the cackles used to hide insecurity. He saw how the demon would play with his tie nervously, then play it off with a clever remark.

It drove him to the brink of insanity, being forced to go through this. Bill Cipher, a true isosceles jackass, would do nothing but talk and try to pry further conversation from the boy. He'd learned quickly that the teen wouldn't answer willingly, and he didn't seem to have any intentions on forcing him to talk. So he'd ramble on and on about his everyday life, torturing spirits and watching dreams.

Dipper was desperate to ask him something. He wanted answers so badly, but he knew even a single word from him would ensure Bill would never leave him alone. Despite all this, he wanted to ask about his dreams, and what caused them. The way Bill talked to him these days suggested he wasn't the cause, as he didn't do so much as mention the kid's mind.

And, as the days went on, the demon started visiting more frequently. He'd pop in on Tuesdays, too, and occasionally Sunday. Friday was next, followed by Wednesday. Not long after, he took up Mondays- Leaving Saturday alone.

Mabel and him grew apart, as this meant she only had nightmares one day a week. Sure, it was the weekend, but her spirits lifted and childish optimism returned. It showed in her body, her face, and every word she spoke. It was like Christmas morning every day, seeing her wake up with such enthusiasm and joy. She'd comfort her brother, but less and less. After all, he wouldn't tell her anything, and nothing seemed to make him smile anymore.

Dipper was sliding into depression, slowly but evidently. He never left the house, except for the odd walk through the forest. The worst part was how Bill was changing, too. He seemed to open up more, nervousness of the past giving way to genuine happiness and excitement.

Every morning as he fell through the crack of reality and mind, he'd get a cheerful 'See you next time!~' followed by the equally peppy 'Good morning, Dipping Sauce!' from his sister. It was almost seamless, his transition, as if he was just walking into another room. The door that separated what was real from what wasn't seemed to swing wide open, and he'd welcome the other dimension with open arms. After all, it wasn't like he could push either one away.

As the weeks rolled by, he could almost switch between the two willingly. If he put his mind to it, he could tune out just long enough to get a glimpse of the mindscape- Before waking up again just a moment later. It was a double life, really, switching between two completely different worlds.

In all honesty, nights with Bill got better. The demon was entertaining at least and friendly at most. Even Dipper had to admit they were fun, especially in comparison to the days he sat through with sadness tugging at his heart. He couldn't place his finger on how, or why, but eventually he broke the wall. In a mere second he could choose between dimensions, and he chose the dreamscape more often than not.

The demon was ecstatic that he'd taken such a liking to his talking. He cracked jokes, told stories, even shared a few secrets- nothing about the impending darkness, of course, but just enough to keep him on the edge of his seat. He'd always end off on a cliffhanger, leaving the boy desperate for more.

He owned Dipper, and they both knew it. In fact, the child seemed to own him too- What was that called? Bill didn't know, but he liked whatever they had. It seemed like a pretty unusual relationship, far more than acquaintances but feeble friends. Besides, the most the kid would say in a dream was 'hello', 'goodbye' and the odd 'why' or 'how' when the conversation required elaboration. How could that be friendship?

Of course, neither seemed to care about his well-being in reality. In the mindscape, he didn't need to eat, drink or even clean himself. As for sleeping, that would be pretty trippy, and in order to avoid interdimensional chaos we won't get into sleeping in a dream.

Often he'd just lay in bed all day, forcing himself into a dream so he could listen to Bill. Mabel worried constantly about him- He barely touched his food, and almost never drank. She suspected a health issue was taking hold, something related to stress caused by... Unseen forces. Of course, the internet was no use. Something bigger than just some hormone-induced need for sleep was going on, despite what she was told.

And so, in the morning, before he fell back asleep, she popped the question. "Dipper, what's gotten into you?" She asked through gritted teeth, already desperately holding back tears. "One day you dread sleep, and the next it's all you do!" He was silent for only a moment before he rose out of bed.

"Mabel, I already told you." He insisted, hands flying to his head in frustration. "I can't tell you what's happening, okay? You could get hurt... Or worse." He added darkly, hoping she'd back off. Of course, being the sister she was, she just crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"No, Dipper. I'm your twin, and we're supposed to go through everything together! Good and bad, think and thin." Her whining hit him hard in the heart, but there was nothing more he could do.

With a sigh, he shook his head. "I'll tell you this much- I'm in good hands." As soon as the words flew out of his mouth, however, he instantly regretted saying anything.

His sister stared at him with wide eyes, alarmed. "I'm sorry, what do you mean you're 'in good hands'? What- or WHO's with you in those freaky dreams?" The panic in her tone grew at a fast rate, and she grabbed hold of his shoulders with both hands. "DIPPER, THIS IS REAL! THOSE DREAMS-"

"-Are fine." He assured, cutting her off and brushing her away. "Mabel, you don't need to worry about me. He'd really nice, and I feel a lot better when I'm with him." He said with a smile, but his word choice seemed to catch her off guard.

"HE? DIPPER, OH MY GOD, YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH THE VERY BEING THAT TORTURED US ALL THESE YEARS! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?" She was shaking with fear and rage, releasing any emotions she'd forced herself to hold back for so long.

Her outburst made his face fall, but he refused to give in. "Well, he seems to care a lot more than you do. You say you want me to be happy, but you won't let me when I finally am!" He yelled, careful not to be too loud. Any calmness that had once comforted him was replaced with uncontrollable defensiveness. Bill was treating him fine, and she...

But before either of them could continue the argument, Mabel stormed out of the room. "FINE! STAY WITH YOUR IMAGINARY LITTLE BOYFRIEND!" She screamed, slamming the door in her wake.

The whole room shook from the force, and his journal fell off the shelf. The pages fluttered open to that of Bill Cipher's, and he shuddered. Mabel was right- she really was just looking out for him. And yet, despite the author's warnings, and his sister's good intentions, he couldn't shake the feeling that Bill meant no harm.

With guilt dragging him down, he returned to his bed and shut his eyes. He walked back through the interdimensional door, grinning widely. He was ready to talk with the demon, as opposed to just listening. Too many one-sided conversations had he sat through- It was time to return the favour.

But alas, there was no one to greet him. Bill wasn't there. There was no note, no 'be there soon', just an empty mindscape that held so many fond memories. Shaking himself back awake, a frown took hold. He'd never been gone. He was always waiting, excited to share more and more each day and night.

Maybe because it was Saturday, he assumed. That night, he'd go through the torture dream again, so perhaps it affected the day as well. With a groan, he snatched his book off the floor and set out for the forest.

The sun shone like blazing fire, and he instantly regretted not putting on sunscreen. No matter- He'd just wander deeper, where the sun was weaker. He hadn't brought a flashlight, but his eyes had adapted to the darkness in the past few years.

With every passing minute, the darkness got more and more powerful, until he could barely see what lay in front of him. Sure, he could've stayed back where there was a little light, but the journal said something about magical-

His train of thought stopped abruptly when he tripped over a tree root, and he was sent flailing to the ground. He hit his head on something hard, and he was sure that something had cut into his leg. Shock shrouded any other injuries, and he knew what had to be done.

Concentrating hard, he fell back into the mindscape and waited.

**-=[TIME SKIP]=-**

Hours passed before he concluded the demon wouldn't come. Reluctantly, he slipped back into his true dimension and was welcomed by a world of pain. He called out in agony, but cut himself off when a blue light flickered in the distance. It was Bill- he was sure of it. Who else could summon and control fire like that, and of that color?

But Bill was trapped in the mindscape! How on earth did he get into reality? Looking down at himself, the boy pulled himself up. The world spun and he almost fell back down, but he leaned against a tree to steady himself. There was definitely a gash in his leg, which he didn't dare inspect. His hands were cold, and he stuffed them into his pockets.

With a deep breath, he silently stalked towards the light. Every step was like lifting a mountain, and the flames were so far away... He made it to about ten feet away when he collapsed quietly. He kept himself silent, wanting to see why the demon was in the woods in the first place.

Was he aware of his presence? Did he hear him? He scrambled to hide himself behind a large stump, and cautiously peeked around it's base. On the other side was a man in a bright yellow vest, talking nonsense to himself. His pants blended into the darkness, along with his shoes. They shone in the light of the fire, which he held in an open hand.

He was facing the other way, so most words were lost to the quiet vibe of the woods. Despite this, Dipper knew who he was- But why and how did he get this human form? He crossed his fingers, silently praying he wouldn't be seen.

The figure turned around, revealing a pale, smiling face. Sharp blonde hair stuck out in every angle, holding up a pepper-black top hat. A matching tie sat on his neck, framing his head like a picture. A single blue eye glinted with nervousness, the other covered by a strategically placed eye patch. He spoke with such clarity that the boy could pick out every word, though he didn't quite know what he was talking about.

"No, no... Uh, I mean, you're... You're interesting. Er, you intrigue me. Yeah, okay. That works." He mumbled, the sounds of footsteps echoing in the darkness. "Mmm, also, you're smart... No, you're... Intelligent? Ugh, synonyms... GOD, WHY IS THE HUMAN LANGUAGE SO REPETITIVE?" He growled, clearly frustrated.

What was he talking about, anyway? Was he reciting a story, practicing it for him? The boy leaned closer, hoping the small movement would remain unnoticed. "Okay, from the top... Okay." He cleared his throat, and the sound of ruffling paper rang through the child's ears.

"Welcome back to the mindscape, kiddo!" He laughed, the familiar words rolling naturally off of his tongue. After that, it all went downhill. "So, uh, funny story, actually... Well, it's not as much of a story as it is a..." The pages crackled again, most likely announcing the turning of pages. "A... Confession."

Dipper's breath hitched. A confession? Bill? Whatever it was, it had to be good. A demon getting so worked up over a little secret was something to behold, and in due time he'd hear it! The excitement built up in his chest, and he couldn't help but smile like a schoolgirl.

"So, uh, over the past few weeks, I couldn't help but notice how quiet you've been... And, um- Well, you seem to like listening to me talk, so that's good, right? This isn't as nightmarish as it once was, right?" He stammered, and the pages ruffled once more. "So, I guess we're friends... AND THAT'S GOOD!" He shouted, obviously nervous.

Dipper couldn't believe his ears. If this was going in the direction he thought is was... He felt his face flush. No, Bill was a demon! A GUY demon! Besides, he only ever visited to get some stuff off his chest, laugh to himself and offer some jokes. There was no way-

"I guess what I'm trying to say is... Well, y'see..." His voice cracked, letting his humiliation and anxiety show. "I kinda like you, kid, and that's not something to laugh at." He sounded distressed, as if pleading with empty air. "It's your fault for being... UGH! It's not my fault you're so... So..." There was an odd emotion stirring in his voice, one the boy couldn't quite put his finger on. "Oh, screw it." The demon sighed, the sound of crumpling paper crushing the child.

Did Bill actually like him like that? Heck, he'd barely talked to him, at least while they were on good terms! Sure, the demon could probably just read his mind and know all he needed to, and he knew enough about the guy himself, but...

"Oh." Came a voice, too close for comfort. "My." The boy turned his head to the side, and there was Bill. "GOD." He finished, face mortified. He was bright red, not with rage but with embarrassment. " _Please_  say you didn't hear all that." He practically squeaked, and the boy almost laughed. Never before had he seen the demon so shy!

"I mean, not  _all_  of it." He said, teasing him casually. "But- Well, the bright side is now you don't have to give me that speech!"

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"I don't love you."

"Oh, _sure_  you don't."

Bill just grunted and glanced down at his leg. "You need some help?" He asked, trying to hide his sincerity behind false sarcasm. When there was no answer, he reluctantly hoisted the boy up into his arms and carried him back the way he came. "You shouldn't have gone this far."

Dipper remained silent and let his eyes shut, just enjoying the warmth of the other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, I'm actually pretty proud of that chappie.  
> Not sure if you guys will like it, but I had fun writing nonetheless!  
> See you tomorrow- Or (hopefully) later!  
> -Fly :3


	35. Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~  
> I'm so fucking tired.  
> Just... Read please, I'll get back to you after.  
> -Fly ;3

_**Sparkles (Guest) Requested...** _

_**How about Bill and Dipper's awkward first date? Bill extremely nervous wanting everything to go right and Dipper worried someone he knows will see him.** _

_**ALSO** _

_**BookwormQueen1234 Requested...** _

_**Bill and Pine Tree are on vacation in Paris, and Mabel is fangirling over the freaking Eiffel Tower, and Dipdip and Bill dance under it. Mabel ships BillDip so hard, for whatever reason.** _

_**My Response...** _

_**YEAH. So I'm combining these two because... Well, it makes sense. I'm twisting some stuff around, metaphorically, so... Bare with my experimenting! ;D** _

_**P.S: Very PWP, And although Bill's a demon and shit he tends to take on a human form in Dip's dreams. (Because cuddling with a triangle is arguably creepy)** _

_**Also, older Pines is applicable.** _

Dipper writhed in Bill's grasp. It was his last day in Gravity Falls, and his demon boyfriend wasn't too keen on saying goodbye. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was sucked into the last dream they could share. He'd been immediately pulled into a hug, and despite the passing hours Bill showed no signs of letting go.

"Bill, I'm only gonna be gone a few weeks." He whined, though he wasn't truly bothered by the constant embrace. In all honesty, he'd miss the demon too. After all, it wasn't like he wanted to leave- But the look on Mabel's face when they won that vacation...

Bill's face twisted into a scowl. "ONLY a few weeks? Do you even hear what you're saying?" He growled, burying his face in the other's hair. "You're only gonna live so long, and I don't wanna miss a second of it."

Dipper brushed off the grim comment and took a deep breath. "Trust me, I won't do anything too exciting." He assured the demon, who snorted in response.

"There's those hot French girls, though!" He protested, eliciting a laugh from the teen. "This isn't funny, Pine Tree. I know your eyes aren't always on me, so don't even try to act all innocent." He reluctantly released his partner, knowing that he'd soon be awoken. They'd been talking for hours, and the sun had to be rising by now.

"I love you." Dipper grinned, already feeling himself fading back into reality.

"Love 'ya too, kiddo." Bill offered a weak smile, waving sadly as the teen flickered out of the dreamscape.

When he was gone, an excited smile crossed his face. For so long, he'd been collecting the boy's energy, just a little bit every night. It never harmed him, but it was just enough to construct the thing Bill needed.

**-=[0]=-**

Mabel and her brother were wandering the streets of France. There was so much to see, so much to do... They were still having trouble taking it all in.

"Isn't Paris beautiful?~" She sang, dancing down the sidewalk. "There's so much food!" She licked her lips, obviously hungry. She was right- every street was lined with venders, most of which sold tempting delicacies. "My nose can't take all these smells! I GOTTA get some!"

"Mabel, we're almost at the tower." Dipper mumbled, glancing at their map. "After that, we'll stop by some restaurant, okay? Let's not spend our entire life's savings here-We still have two weeks ahead of us!"

But the look on Mabel's face promised his pockets would be emptied by the end of the day. "Yeah, yeah. Let's hurry up, then! I'm  _starving_!" Her complaining wasn't enough to drag down her brother's spirit, though. He was uneasy at first, going on vacation in such a foreign land, but now it was starting to look like a rather fun getaway. The landmarks, the scenery, the lavish language of the city... It was a nice change from the mysterious, gloomy atmosphere of the forest.

It was another minute or two before they reached the Eiffel tower- Swarmed with tourists, shining metal oddly welcoming. It was even taller than they imagined, and Dipper already felt nervous. He wasn't necessarily afraid of heights, but this was something else.

"Lets go!" His sister screamed, not making any attempts to hide her excitement. Smiling wider than ever, she grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him over to the crowd, where they pushed through the mob of tourists. Various French curses were hurled at them, but eventually they made it through.

When they did, both twins started to feel faint. "Holy..." Dipper started, looking up. They now stood under the tower, where it was nearly empty. There was a quiet group of street performers, along with a few couples and some kids running all over the place.

The only way to describe it was magical. The way the metal was interlocked in such a way to create such a wondrous tower... Never in their lives had they seen such a spectacle! Dipper, still distracted by the sight, didn't even notice Mabel running off towards a fruit stand.

...Or the figure directly behind him. Two arms shot around his chest, pulling him backwards into an awkward, one-sided hug.

"AUGH!" He screamed, struggling in the stranger's grasp. "HEL-!" He shouted, but was cut of by a quiet hushing. It was familiar, like the whisper of the wind.

"Fancy meeting you here, Pine Tree!" The voice chirped. High-pitched and almost echoing, Dipper immediately knew who he was. He breathed a sigh of relief, letting himself relax into the man behind him.

"Bill?" He didn't know whether to be excited or confused, so he went with both. "How did you get here? I thought you couldn't leave Gravity Falls! Oh my god, PLEASE say you didn't possess someone again." His blabbering was met only by a quick peck on the cheek, and the undoing of the embrace.

"Well, that doesn't matter right now, does it?" He asked, knowing the answer was yes. Dipper narrowed his eyes in suspicion. " _No, I didn't possess anyone_." He rolled his eyes, but the teen seemed pleased. "Now, let's get this little charade started, shall we?" He wrapped one arm around his lover, leading him closer to the band. "After all, I'm a limited time only deal! Mabel won't be haggling long."

Dipper's face flushed, suddenly shy. He turned to face the demon, and another arm wrapped around his waist. "I don't dance." He whispered, but Bill didn't seem to notice or care. "I don't want to dance the girl part." He complained, but wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders anyway. He wasn't going to waste their time together by arguing, no matter how embarrassed he was.

"Mmm, you're shorter." The demon smirked, sidestepping gracefully. His sudden movement was met by an awkward stumble as the teen tried to keep up. "And do I strike you as someone who'd dance the girl part?"

Dipper tried to imagine it- Same situation, but with Bill on the other end. "I guess not." He laughed, shaking his head. His partner shot him a cheesy grin, and stepped again.

This time the teen stepped in sync, still wobbly but in time. "You got it." Bill said encouragingly. "Left" He warned, but the two ended up stepping separate ways. "I mean- Right." He corrected, quickly adjusting their footing as if nothing had happened.

Mabel was taking a long time. As soon as he got the chance the boy looked casually in her direction. His heart skipped a beat when he saw that she wasn't there. "Bill." He whispered harshly, looking up at the demon. "Bill, she's gone. We should stop- What if she sees us?"

"Oh, she's gone?" The demon grimaced, as if he planned it all along. "Well, you gonna push me off? Go ahead, I'm waiting." The words danced off his tongue as if he'd practiced a thousand times.

Dipper bit his lip, but didn't dare do as told. "W-well, maybe she's just at another fruit stand." He stammered, not wanting him to go again.

Bill's grin only widened as he pulled the other closer, capturing the teen's lips in a chaste kiss. However, when he tried to pull back he was held in place. The boy melted into the moment, not wanting it to end.

Unfortunately, a tap on the shoulder and an all-too-familiar giggle informed him that it had to end sooner than planned. He roughly shoved Bill away, face red with embarrassment. "MABEL!" He shouted breathlessly, mortified.

The demon stepped to stand beside him, tipping his hat to the snickering twin sister. "Pleasure to see you again, Shooting Star!~"

Dipper almost slapped him. They could've avoided this situation, but instead he had to go ahead and give his identity away.

"BILL!?" She screamed, eyes darting between her bother and the demon-turned-human. Her face went pale, and her mouth dropped open. After a moment, however, she tapped her chin and smirked. "Y'know, you always struck me as a right-eye-dominant kinda guy."

The demon touched his eye patch, which covered his right eye. (and a good quarter of his face) "Oh, heh. Nah, left eye, I guess." He laughed nervously. The stupidity of her remark was amusing, and- given the situation they were in- the least relevant.

The three went silent, letting them all consider their options. Mabel was the first to speak, a smile on her face. "So, are you guys  _dating_ , or..." She trailed off, unsure how to elaborate.

"W-well..." Dipper started, scratching the back of his neck. How was he supposed to answer that? He looked to Bill for help, who gave him a dangerously sharp smile and a wink.

That wink apparently didn't imply he'd lie, because he politely nodded his head. "Why yes! Well, I suppose this is our first OFFICIAL date, but... Why, you jealous?" He struck a pose, imitating a seductive lady. "Paint me like one of your French girls, you dig?"

Mabel broke down in laughter, pulling her brother into a hug. "THIS IS AWESOME!" She screamed, and for a second Dipper though he was going to pass out. All these emotions were bouncing around in his head, from love to fear to relief to-

And he did pass out, forcing his sister to hold him up.

"Bill? Uh... A little help?" She asked, and her brother was lifted from her arms. Her heart lept, watching the demon cradle him in his arms. He shot her a worried look. "He just... Passed out, I dunno."

"I can see that." He mumbled, inspecting the teen. "Well, I'll help you get him back to the hotel, I suppose."

Mabel thanked him quietly and ate away at the fruit she bought- Desperately trying not to fangirl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!  
> Sorry this chapter was bad... I mean, it had the potential to be better but it's early and i'm tired and shit-  
> BUT THAT'S NO EXCUSE!  
> I'M SORRY.  
> I JUST NEEDED TO POST SOMETHING, SO I COULDN'T WAIT UNTIL I HAD INSPIRATION.  
> I hope it's okay, though.  
> -Fly


	36. Golden Hair, Heart And Thread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say here... Uh...  
> Roll film! XD  
> ENJOY!~  
> I don't know... I'll just let you read.  
> -Fly :3

_**Kytheres (Guest) Requested...** _

_**Soos finds Bill and Dipper in the middle of a make-out session in the forest/attic, and he's totally cool with it. And then Dipper freaks out over something (no idea what, think of something), and Bill's confused, but Soos is like, "I can fix anything," and tries being a match-maker, and Mabel comes along and sees Bill and is really angry, but puts some hints together and figures out that Bill likes Dipper (even tho bro-bro is nowhere to be found), and they have to search the forest for him, and when they do find him, he's trapped by some creature that wants to make him their prince (or into a meal) and Bill FREAKS OUT and kills all of the little creatures, and is heaving, and he kisses Dipper, and Mabel and Soos just sit there... and finally, at the end, Soos and Mabel look at each other, at Dipper and Bill kissing their hearts out, and say, 'MATCH MADE!' really epically!** _

_**My Response...** _

_**AFTER RE-READING THIS**_   _ **FIFTY THOUSAND TIMES, I got inspired. Well, I won't keep you waiting! ;D Let's roll film, shall we? (Heh sorry if that first part sounded rude, this was just a long request XD BUT IT WAS A GOOD REQUEST AT THAT!)**_

_**P.S: I've never really written descriptive kissing before, but... This chapter kinda called for with me, folks, because things are about to get experimental!** _

Soos never really wandered through the woods- He was a stick-to-the-sidewalk or just stay indoors kind of guy, sometimes venturing to the arcade. So when Stan sent him to go look for Dipper, he had a feeling he'd just get lost. Every tree looked the same- How would he ever find his way back?

The kid had run off during an argument, but he had no idea what it was about. He and Mabel were pretty worked up over it, too... Something about his neck- But he had no idea who it concerned. He entertained himself by theorizing, slowly straying farther and farther from the path.

**-=[0]=-**

Dipper didn't care what his sister thought. He didn't care that she disapproved, or that she was only trying to look out for him. She was wrong about Bill, and that was what bothered him. She'd always been worried, as every night he came out of the forest with a new bruise. Upon closer inspection, she'd discovered they were hickeys.

She'd always been nagging him to introduce her to the 'lucky girl', but he never told her a thing. Sure, he could've just told her some simple lies, just to get her off his back- But no, he'd never lied to his sister! He'd brush off questions, or tell twisted truths, but he never lied to her.

_Ever._

Because of his refusal to tell her, the twins got in constant fights. Dipper would be gone from the afternoon to the evening, sometimes even into the twilight hours. Mabel figured that there HADto be a reason why he was so nervous. Maybe he was afraid she'd embarrass him, or break them up? Was she too silly, or was there another reason?

Neither answer was at all comforting.

Dipper had a tendency to bottle up his feelings, that was obvious. He was like a clogged tap- First nothing, then all at once. This was very different than Mabel's propensity, as she just let emotions go as they came. That was who they were, but she couldn't help but think it to be a burden.

Since his disappearances became regulated, they started having calmer fights. Mabel would be yelling and screaming, but he'd dismiss her politely. He never showed much emotion at anymore, just the calm smile of a twelve-year-old who couldn't wait for lunch.

But now, in his lover's arms, he let it all out. There, deep within the forest, was the only place he could laugh- The only place he could cry. "It's not fair." He complained, quietly sobbing into his partner's chest. "She just doesn't get it."

The man pressed a kiss to his head, nose buried in the mop of messy brown hair. "Did you tell her anything?" He asked darkly, dangerous but afraid all the same. If word got out that his little Pine Tree was dating a demon, he'd surely be taken away.

And _nobody_  takes Bill's things.

"No." Came a quiet response, weak but honest. "No, I'd never tell her- anyone, for that matter!" He promised, trying to stop the stream of tears the flowed so freely. "I can't lose you." He added under his breath, bringing a smile to the demon's face.

"That's my little pet." He sang, using a gloved finger to tilt the boy's head upwards. His face was red from crying, as if he'd been weeping tears of blood. His lip trembled, holding back another sob. Beautiful, but he looked better happy. "I'd hate to have to say goodbye so early in our relationship." He wrapped his free hand around the child's neck, pulling him into a hungry kiss.

Dipper eagerly returned it, obediently letting Bill stay dominant. That was how he liked it- It made him feel safe, like the demon had everything under control. The demon bit down on his bottom lip, and was instantly rewarded with admission. He felt the boy's tongue roll along his, not a sliver of hesitation showing.

Bill smirked awkwardly into the kiss, knowing how wrong this was. He didn't care for human morals, but he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the kid. After all, if he ever came to his senses, he'd surely leave him- He'd have children of his own, and a wife... And his whole life, he'd have to live with this very moment weighing him down.

The demon pulled away without warning, letting the other breathe. Dipper gasped for air, smiling sweetly. Bill watched as he caught his breath, admiring the boy. "Do you promise to never leave me?" He asked, genuine fondness in his voice. "I don't want to fall in love with someone who's only going to leave me in the end."

Dipper opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by the sound of a snapping twig. That lone snap was then followed by a symphony of crackling leaves, and the nervous laugh of a familiar man. Soos rose from behind a bush, smiling sheepishly. "Uh, I wasn't spying, I just-"

"WHAT DID YOU SEE?" Bill's voice boomed, angling himself so he stood between the man and Dipper. "SPEAK!"

Soos shook his head casually, thinking. "Well, I got here a while ago... Uh, you guys kissed a lot, and you said some romantic stuff. Why?" His response seemed harmless enough. The demon grunted, and released Dipper from the embrace. "I won't tell anyone, though. I mean, Dipper looks happy, so..." He trailed off, suddenly feeling awkward. A look of recognition washed over his face as he inspected the other man. "Hey, aren't you-"

"Go home, Soos." Dipper laughed, relieved they wouldn't be ratted out. "I know you already said you wouldn't, but PLEASE don't tell  _anyone_ , okay? This includes Mabel, Stan, and even Waddles." He didn't want to take any chances.

The man smiled blankly, and tipped his hat before going back the way he came. Sure, he'd just seen his best friend kissing a man older than he- But if that's what brought the kid such calmness every day, he decided to just leave a good thing be. After all, he didn't look at all hurt, mentally or physically.

Once Soos was out of the picture, Dipper turned back to the demon. "That was too close." He mumbled, cheeks still pink with mortification.

Bill was slightly discouraged. The boy looked so  _embarrassed_. That friend of his was too dim to tell anyone, they both knew that... So why did he still seem so flustered? "Now, where were we?" He whispered to himself, adjusting his tie. "Ah, yes. You were about to answer my question." He walked back towards the child, eyeing him down with intimidation in mind.

It seemed to be working, as Dipper didn't do so much as stand there. He didn't smile, but this was a serious matter. Playing with a demon's emotions was no game, even if his hair was far more golden than his heart itself. "I-I'm... Uh..."

The demon raised his eyebrows expectantly. It was just a question- And judging by the way he'd been earlier, the answer was nothing to fear sharing. "Words, Pine Tree. Form sentences with your mouth, and I'll hear them with my ears." He deadpanned, sarcasm lining his tone.

But the boy only said four words, so powerful they made Bill Cipher himself speechless. In all honesty, they made him wish he never asked.

"I can't promise anything."

The child clapped a hand over his mouth. It was as if he surprised himself, admitting such a thing. The demon felt confusion and rage build up inside of him, but knew it wouldn't be wise to argue. "I see." He sighed, nodding to himself. "Well, at least you're telling the truth."

Dipper felt tears rush to his eyes, staring at the man. "N-no, Bill, I take it back-"

"-Save your breath, kid." He groaned, ignoring the boy's stream of apologies. "Just... go." His voice was now more of a growl, demanding and final.

The child reluctantly stopped apologizing, and wiped his tears from his face. "Bill, I-" He bit his lip. "Goodbye." He started off in the direction he came in, still unsure what came over him. He loved the demon with all his heart, the answer should've been simple! Of course, he'd have his own family one day, but his heart would always belong to Bill...

Or perhaps that was the best thing to do. He could talk to Mabel, say he and his mystery 'girl'friend broke up, and they could resolve their fights. He'd live a happier, more carefree life, and uncover the secrets of Gravity Falls. The thought lightened the load of grief he carried, and a hopeful smile teased his lips.

And yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd just made a grave mistake.

**-=[0]=-**

Soos hadn't found his way back yet, despite the ten minutes that had passed. Instead, he'd made it back to Bill, who was sitting sadly on a log. He would've left him alone, but Dipper's absence made him worry. Besides, he might know the way back!

"Uh, dude?" He started, getting no reaction or response. "Where's Dipper?" The man closed his eyes, a scowl dancing across his face.

"Hell if I know." He muttered, kicking the ground. Soos cautiously came closer, taking a seat beside him. "Probably back at that pile of splinters he calls home." The demon opened his eyes, but instantly shut them. He'd made a mistake- tears were stinging his eyes like bees to flesh. They were full of hurt and confusion, a constant reminder of the four words.

Soos nodded quietly, not wanting to be rude. He waited an appropriate amount of time before speaking up, as he too needed to get home. "So, I need to get there too, uh... I'm a little lost, though."

Bill shot him an empty glance through tired eyes, not showing any signs of emotion. "I don't think I'll be any help, sorry. I'm just as lost inside as you are out."

The handyman's eyes widened. "What happened?" He was both intrigued and sympathetic, and he let it show in every word.

"I don't  _know_..." He groaned, throwing his head back. Why was he even talking to this insignificant mortal? "I don't know much of anything right now, really." He admitted, almost laughing at himself. Such a powerful being, torn apart by a young boy. Unthinkable.

Soos pulled out a screwdriver from his pocket- The very tool that had led him to the Mystery Shack to many years ago. He'd never let it out of his sight, for with it he was an amazing repairman. It brought him many great things in his years, along with many fixed objects.

Oh yes, it fixed many things in the past, but never before a broken heart.

_Now,_ he thought, clutching it tightly,  _We'll put you to the test._

**-=[0]=-**

After a lot of persuasion, Bill led the man out of the woods. In return, Soos promised to help him- But he couldn't do it alone. In fear of Dipper being in the shack, he went in alone, leaving the other outside. He returned with Mabel, who pursed her lips at the sight of the man. He did the same, remembering how worked up she got over her brother's well-kept secrets.

Anger welled up inside of him, looking at Soos as if to say _'you promised'_. The handyman just gave him an apologetic look, and turned back to the girl.

Soos hadn't recognized him, but the she had. She leaned over to whisper something to her friend, who whispered something back calmly. She seemed to relax, though there was still a hint of suspicion in her eye.

Her mind was scrambled, heart racing.  _Bill Cipher_? How on earth did her brother get together with a demon? She put the pieces together, noting how Dipper was so secretive about his relationship. There really was no way to say this without hurting her- Her brother had hid reasons to not tell her, and good ones at that.

Three in particular stood out. One, Bill was a demon. A demon of the _mind_ , at that, and a dangerous one too. Secondly, he must be a zillion years old! Well, he didn't look it- He took on the body of a twenty-year-old, but it was still an unsettling thought. Lastly, he was, well, a HE. Dipper probably wanted to come out of the closet on his own time, without a sister forcing it out of him.

"Bill." She started, taking a deep breath. Said man nodded nervously, twiddling his thumbs. "Bill Cipher, heartbroken over my brother." She added, thinking out loud. He nodded again, almost shamefully. He wasn't afraid to admit it, but coming on too strong might overwhelm the girl. "Well, I'm really not sure if I should be disgusted or happy."

The demon tilted his head to the side. "I suppose a bit of both." He laughed, trying to lighten the mood. After Dipper's confession, he never wanted to be so serious again. Such a grim vibe was something that now only reminded him of that single moment in time.

Mabel forced a small smile, considering it. "Alright, I guess I'll help out- But you gotta respect my brother's decision in the end, you hear? Whether we patch this up or not, you have to live with the result." Her tone left no room for negotiation, and Bill nodded solemnly.

"Of course, Shooting Star." He promised, and she broke into a record-smashing grin. "Now, the fun- I GET TO PLAY MATCHMAKER!~" She yelled, almost shattering glass. The demon cringed, but laughed along anyway.

How bad could it be?

**-=[0]=-**

The three had set out into the forest, now equipped with maps and flashlights. It was almost laughable, the scene, considering their intentions, location and appearance. A young, sweater-clad girl, a man clutching his screwdriver like it was his life, and a demon in a custard-yellow suit.

Walking through a dark forest, in search of a boy.

So they could match-make.

...I can't  _possibly_  be the only one who thinks that's at least a  _little_  bit weird!

They quickly and quietly trekked deeper into the woods, flashlights disturbing the calm darkness of the setting sun. The trees eventually cut out the little natural light they had, entrusting their flashlight batteries to lead the group safely.

"DIPPER!" Mabel called out, throat raw from earlier attempts. "DIPPER, I KNOW YOU'RE UPSET, WEJUST WANNA HELP!" They had agreed to have only Mabel speak and Soos call, because they still weren't sure of the boy's feelings towards Bill.

"WE HAVE SNACKS, DUDE!" The man tried, but to avail.

The demon sighed dramatically, trying to tune out the constant yelling. "Question Mark, we ran out of food half an hour ago." He whispered, earning a surprised gasp. Soos palmed at his pockets, but didn't seem to find anything. "Heheh, I might've had a few." Bill admitted, grinning smugly.

Before they could argue, a loud animalistic sound ripped through the forest. Mabel's eyes widened to the size of golf balls, and the trio hurried in the direction of the noise.

"I... Really... Hope- Hah, that Dipper isn't over there!" Mabel said between gasps for air, She was a fast runner, but she was easily worn out. Add in the factor that her brother's life could be on the line, and it felt like her heart would leap out of her chest.

"You and me both, kid." Bill bit his lip, floating alongside them. "Wanna lift?" He raised his arms, showing her jazz hands. "Ninety-nine percent safe, I assure you."

She shook her head, pushing him away. "No, I'm good- I don't wanna take that chance." She spat bitterly, mad that she was dragged into this mess.

No, mad that  _Dipper_ was dragged into this mess. He didn't deserve this emotional agony.

"Besides, I'm wearing a skirt." She heaved, slowing down. The three came to a halt in front of a row of bushes. It was exactly where Bill had met up with the boy before- This wasn't the first time Soos had hidden there, and for  _some_  reason he felt the need to point that out.

Bill cautiously poked his head out from around the bush, and his mouth dropped wide open.

In the circle of trees was the queen of the crystal spiders- Dubbed 'Arachne' by those who spoke in mortal tongue. Her real name was impossible to pronounce without two tongues and a lot of spit, but that isn't really important. **(hehe, I'm just weird)**

She held a small figure in three sharp pincers, which remained motionless and silent. Mabel and Soos looked over as well, fear striking them in the heart. _"BILL!"_  The girl whisper-screamed, nodding her head towards the monster.  _"GO!"_

Bill  _was_  immortal, despite his human appearance... But was that body actually Dipper? With a deep breath, he knew there was only one way to be sure. Why was the kid not doing anything, anyway?

He sprung from his hiding spot, not wanting to consider the possibilities. "HEY, SPIDER LADY!" Of course, she didn't understand a word he said, but it sure as hell got her attention. He floated up next to her, steaming with rage.

_"Discedite a me daemonem! Hic puer est rex factus. Aut illi: Vade in pace, et consumam."_ The foreign language was easily deciphered by the demon, but the others were confused as ever.

"WHAT DID SHE SAY?" Mabel yelled from her spot on the ground, trying to look at who she assumed was her brother.

Bill shook his head darkly. "Nothing good." He growled darkly, blue fire sprouting from his gloved hands. _"_ _Amen dico vobis, quia rex est puer! Et derelinquam mihi in eo signum, sic reddet pati!"_  He turned back to the boy's twin. "She wants your brother to be her king, for god knows what reason."

On that note, the queen bared her teeth. With a hiss, she lunged at the demon- A not-so-smart move, on her part. Blue flames engulfed her, and a scream of agony rang through the forest. "That's what you get for messing with my stuff, asshole." He muttered furiously.

In one swift move, Bill retrieved the boy and flew back to the others. "RUN!" He demanded, flying ahead with the weakened child. They would have to outrun the spider on their own- He was far ahead of the two now, only wanting to get Dipper back to safety.

He breathed softly in the demon's arms, almost unconscious. He couldn't quite remember what had happened, but the dread in his stomach told no good tale. He was walking back to the shack when a horrendous beast carried him off. He was wrapped in golden thread, and from there it was as much of a mystery to anyone as it was to him.

When Bill deemed their distance safe, he came to a halt and returned to the ground. Looking into Dipper's eyes, he was pleased to see he was awake. "Hey, kiddo." He offered a feeble smile, and was met by an even feebler one.

"Hey, Bill." He whispered, glancing down at himself. "What is this stuff, anyway?" The demon planted a kiss on his cheek and unravelled the string.

"Just some crystal thread- You had the honour of being wrapped up by the queen herself." He answered, sarcasm biting his last few words. "You really need to be more careful, out there. Your pretty little face already got two supernatural creatures to love you, and I have a feeling that number will only grow."

It wasn't that Bill was overprotective, he was just-

Well, he was overprotective, but he had a good reason to be.

Dipper blushed like a schoolgirl, letting his eyes flutter shut. He wasn't surprised when a pair of lips pressed to his own, desperate and strangely addicting. He didn't bother debating whether or not to kiss back, and he subconsciously started to wonder if he really would be able to leave Bill one day.

It was hard to imagine life without the demon, really. After all, how could he marry someone when his affection was directed towards another?

And then came two voices, childish and excited. His sister and best friend, screaming at athe top of their lungs-

**"MATCH MADE!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sorry the ending was horrible.  
> I could've made it fluffier, but I just realized I have to have a shower and shit...  
> So, I apologize if this was disappointing. ;-;  
> Anyway, love you guys! ;3  
> -Fly


	37. Illusion Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, THIS WILL BECOME A FULL-BLOWN FANFIC SOON!  
> I just gotta wrap up 'A Pinch' or 'There's Nowhere Else', then I'll start it.  
> Anyway, at least I'll have the time to come up with some good background plot shit.  
> VERRRRRRRRRRY AU-ISH, SO... BE AFRAID!  
> Oh that note, here's the main idea/drabble.  
> -Fly :D

_**violet cipher (Guest) Requested...** _

_**How about you put my OC in. So Bill starts to like him and asks my OC Violet for advice and Pine Tree goes to find Bill because he realised that he likes Bill goes to find him and me hugging because I gave him advice.** _

_**ALSO** _

_**Bipping sauce (Guest) Requested...** _

_**How about Bill finding an unconscious and hurt Dipper (young) and tries his best to nurse him back to health. Maybe at Bill's house or mansion, no idea what he has. And then Dipper wakes up in a strange way, whatever you want it to be.** _

_**My Response...** _

_**OKAY, FIRST OFF- Regarding violet cipher, I did cut off quite a lot of your request. I only did this because I find OCs fairly hard to write- I can write with a specific story request but characters are a lot harder for me. So basically, this is verrrry different from what you requested, but I hope it's still okay! Also, I'm combining these two because I have the best fucking idea ever.** _

_**P.S: AU where Human!Bill lives in a mansion, (think Northwest-mansion size) because the story needs it. He's still a demon, but... Well, I wanted to focus more on his human aspect for this one.** _

Dipper hadn't planned to stay out so late, but there he was- It was midnight, and as luck would have it a full moon. Now, with all the crazy things in Gravity Falls, you must think there'd be werewolves, right? That's how out story starts, am I not correct?

Well, you'd be wrong. This town was _weirder_  than weird, it laughed in the face of werewolves! No, this nightmarish forest instead housed many werebears, which were far more fierce than that weak race of mutant wolves.

Now, the boy found himself stuck between a rock and a hard place. Just because getting lost on a full moon wasn't unlucky enough, he also happened to get chased right to a cliffside. Tears threatening to spill, he flung himself off the edge- It would be a far quicker death, that way.

**-=[0]=-**

Ice had ruined his day at the fair with Wendy.

Ice had ruined his evening at the convenience store with Wendy.

Ice had ruined his night in the forest.

But where was Wendy? Surely, he had to be with someone he pined for.

And yet, the redhead was nowhere in sight. She wouldn't leave the boy like this...

Ice went hand in hand with his romantic suffering, how could it be so different now?

Footsteps.

Well, Dipper's life was no nursery rhyme, that was for sure. Rule of three had nothing over him.

Shuffling in the darkness.

And it stopped so suddenly, the sound of the cracking leaves now replaced with a shocked gasp.

_"You've met a terrible fate, haven't you?"_

**-=[0]=-**

A loud, demanding knock echoed through the halls of Illusion Manor. Violet bolted up in bed, scrambling downstairs. The woman rushed to the doors, breathing a sigh of relief. Her housemate had been gone far longer than he warned her, and she was worried sick.

She pulled open the door, subconsciously wondering why he couldn't open the doors on his own. He probably brought something back- Something big enough to occupy both hands! She smiled to herself, curiosity plaguing her like a disease.

A couple footsteps forward, and the man was inside. After slamming the door shut, Violet turned to face him. She couldn't quite see what he was holding, eyes still adjusting to the bright light. the chandelier cast on them.

With a loud yawn, she walked towards him. "Now, what did the cat drag in?" She asked slyly, peeking over the man's shoulder.

Her face fell. "Bill?"

The room went silent, leaving imagination to fill in the blanks.

"Get me some coffee" Was his response, and the lady nodded nervously.

The cat had brought back a mouse, and a big one at that.

**-=[0]=-**

Bill sat in his rocking chair, head in his hands. He'd been like that for a long time, especially for him. He insisted that doing one thing for too long was a waste of life, and yet he'd been in such an unproductive state for about half an hour.

Violet peeked into the room, smile riddled with concern. "Want some more coffee?" She asked, quietly and politely as to not disturb the man. He grunted, shaking his head sadly.

"No, I'm fine. I'm still on round one." He admitted, lazily holding up his mug. It read 'Illumi-naughty', something his housemate never fully understood. He'd always been obsessed with conspiracy- heck, that was how he got so rich! His knack for decoding various hidden messages helped him live up to his name.

But she never understood why he seemed so dismissive of the subject. It was almost as if he found his job easy, or was ashamed of his own passion. Alas, she'd never know why this truly was, but it wasn't a secret he'd keep much longer.

Aside from the mug, most things were in order. The child on the couch was in the same position he'd first been in, wrapped in a blanket and heavily bandaged. Bill had insisted they were not to call the hospital, or the police for that matter.

In a sense, he seemed strangely calm about the whole situation. He took care of the child, and didn't leave him alone since he walked inside. He muttered things about how familiar he looked, how he felt like they met before, but never elaborated.

Bill had been in these moods before, but he'd never been so dismissive. He usually loved to talk, so turning down questions made Violet wonder how strong this déjà vu really was. It seemed to affect him so harshly, rooting him to that rickety old rocking chair, trapping him in his own thoughts.

She cautiously stepped inside the room, watching the man tentatively. "I'm sure he's happy." She hummed, taking a seat on the couch with the sleeping boy. Bill looked up from his hands, not convinced.

His expression was blank, a tint of sadness staining his usually grinning face."And what makes you think that?" He drawled, finally taking a sip from his untouched coffee. He made a face, but swallowed the now-cold drink. "How do you know?" He tried to sound polite, but instead spat it out.

Not the coffee, of course, the words.

God, words. They drag you down. Forced to explain everything, every smallest detail, without fail.

Utterly exhausting, if you ask me.

Now, where was I?

Violet looked down at her feet, sighing tiredly. "Well, for one, you saved his life. He would've died out there, and you know it." She insisted, offering a cheesy grin. "A knight in golden armor." She joked, though she was quite spot-on with her word choice.

Well, it was no understatement- Bill wore nothing but yellow and gold, this night in particular standing out. He'd gone out in a fluffy overcoat, and hadn't taken it off yet. Underneath was a button-up shirt too vibrant to be beige, and his striking blonde hair tied it all together. What wasn't either of the two colours was black, making him vaguely resemble a bee.

It suited him. Constantly buzzed, somewhat sweet but hiding a sting.

Hell, when you put it that way, he was king of the bees.

The man snorted loudly, not showing any signs amusement or denial. The room reverted back to it's eerie sense of quiet, with only the ticking of a grandfather clock preventing complete silence. Bill was too uncharacteristic. It was scary in itself, and with the addition of the sleeping body...

Violet swallowed hard, forcing down with it any wary thoughts. "Really, Bill, I'm just being honest here. You know I don't compliment easy- This kid was incredibly lucky someone such as yourself found him." She stared at him, forcing a wink. He was being so shady that night, even more so than usual.

The man downed the rest of his coffee, eyes narrowed from exhaustion. "Oh, he's lucky, but not because I found him. Lucky to be alive, I'll give you that, but I'm the last person he'd want to be saved by." His arm shot out, shaking the mug in his hand. "Round two, if you will?"

Violet pursed her lips, nodding slowly. She tore herself from the sofa and snatched the cup from his hands, hurrying out the door so she could return as soon as possible.

As soon as she was gone, Bill rose to his feet. "You're putting me through a lot, you know." He snarled, glaring at the unconscious boy. "Seeing you like this... What makes you think you're allowed to make me feel this way?" He asked, getting an expected response- A jagged breath.

The man almost smiled. Every breath was one more favour the child would owe him, for it couldn't have existed without his sacrifices. This was no deal, this was a favour, and Bill hated favours.

Party favours, of course, were an exception. Candy, stickers, plastic toys nobody knew how to work and- occasionally- silly straws! They definitely earned their title, twisting and turning into all different sorts of shapes.

Bill ran his hands through his hair, having had lost his top had to the wind outside. He let his mind wander, smirking at the thought of the sleeping child sipping from a silly straw. Did he even know what they were? How popular were they today?

His thoughts went dark as he paced around the room, desperate to stay awake. He imagined the boy on the couch, a straw in his mouth. The straw twisted upwards, around the room and out the open window, then all the way to the forest. It ended in the icy lake he'd plunged into, and with every breath of water the child edged closer and closer to death.

His train of thought crashed abruptly when footsteps shot up the stairs, and Bill rushed back to his seat. The chair rocked vigorously, giving away the fact he'd been moving about. He faked a frown, though he was still amused by his own grim imagination. His pout faded, however, when he noticed the thin, twisted tube of plastic that sat in his drink.

"Still like these?" Violet snickered, poking fun at her housemate. "You're such a child, Cipher." Inside, of course, she was just happy to see him smiling. It was funny how such a little thing could bring a grown man so much joy!

Bill graciously took the mug from her hands, and wasted no time in taking a long, slow sip. A burn tickled his tongue, and he welcomed it with a content hum. "Thank you, Violet." The words danced off his lips, the warmth of the drink acting as it's music.

"You're welcome." The woman took a seat again, turning her attention to the boy. Maybe now that Bill was calmer, he'd be more keen on sharing what happened. "You said you found him in the water, am I correct?"

The man hesitated before shaking his head. "Not really, he washed up on shore. By the looks of it, he fell in." Violet squinted at the boy, seeing the redness on his cheek. "Must've been quite the distance- Probably from the...  _Higher_  part of town." He put emphasis on the word like it was poison, scrunching his face into a disapproving scowl.

There were three levels to the town of Gravity Falls- There was the lowest, where tourists roamed and normal people lived, regular lives started and ended like anywhere else. Then, a little higher up (both physically and metaphorically) was the second level. This was where Illusion Manor stood, along with fancier shops, restaurants and more sophisticated recreational activities took place. It was only slightly bigger than the final level, but housed twice as many people and not nearly as many... _Goons_.

Lastly, where the child presumably lived, was level three. It was rarely spoken of in the other levels, almost to the point of shunning it. Although the town was a lot friendlier, the atmosphere was nothing less than creepy. If you looked closely, you could make out the lost look in the residents' eyes, but nobody knew why they were this way.

Bill wondered if there was that same blank look behind the child's eyelids.

He wondered a lot, come to think of it. He wanted to know everything and nothing all at the same time, and the only way his mind could reason with this was to ponder on every little thing.

Tiring, it was, much alike my tendency to wander from the story.

I apologize- and digress.

Level three was far more than an empty shell of sewn-on smiles, that was for sure. There were many strange things about that place, from its surrounding forest to it's abundance of odd attractions. From psychics to magicians, it was the perfect place for the edgier tourists. They ate it up, and always walked out with dry pockets.

Of course, Bill always believed there was real magic in that little village, even if you had to stray from the path to find it. He heard others use the term 'if you squint', but he found that to have opposite effect. No, to see these things you had to open your eyes.

Despite only having one himself, the man was a master at this. The kid DEFINITELY came from that level- He practically screamed out-of-the-ordinary, and that scream was music to his ears.

Normal bored him, and that was why he'd taken that walk in the first place.

Who in their right mind would march into the forest, walk by a river and bring home a body?

Bill would. Although, it was arguable if he was actually in his right mind!

His left mind was stronger. Er, left brain. Wasn't that the creative side?

Listen to me, rambling on again.

I'd be a great public speaker- Heck, I am, actually!

WHO am I? Well, that's a question and a half, but let's save the answer for another day.

Back in reality, Violet was starting to nod off. She was still pondering his answer, letting her own mind picture the scene. Bill, soaking wet, bending down to pick up an ice-cold boy. Another shiver ran down her spine, both from imagining the fear and the feeling.

In a panicked attempt to stay awake, she shot him anther question. "You look like you recognize him." It was more of a statement than a question, but the man picked up on her curious tone.

"Oh, it's just a feeling, Violet." He assured, though the look he gave her was downright murderous. "Nothing more, so I don't recommend pushing the matter." He added, flashing his teeth in a forced smile.

The lady tensed, suddenly fearful of him. "Okay." She squeaked, turning away. Something was very wrong with Bill, and she hated it. "I'm, um... Good night, Bill." She sat up gracefully, and exited the room in a hurry.

The man's smile dropped from his face immediately as he took an intimidating sip of his drink.

Well, as intimidating as one can be while sipping from a pink curly straw.

He continued to rock on his chair, watching the boy's chest rise and fall. He made no noise, a silent spectacle. In it's own way, this all felt like a broken version of Sleeping Beauty.

But that beauty was getting boring, and boredom drove Bill to do something crazy. With a sarcastic 'Oh, no!~' and a mischievous grin, he walked over to the limp body and poured the remained of his drink on his face. The child awoke suddenly, stifling a scream with a blanket over his mouth.

"Well." Bill laughed, shaking his head. "Well, well, well." He chanted, watching the boy's eyes widen with newfound fear. "Looks like Elsa and Aurora's son took a trip to hell."

What? Oh, come on. Elsa, the icy cold, Aurora, Sleeping Beauty...

A clever line, but the child either didn't get it or still wasn't processing anything.

The man placed a hand on his shoulder, comforting but cold all the same. "Welcome to Illusion Manor, _darling_."

Though he was dishevelled, broken and confused... He was intriguing, like the forest he fell from.

He was gold spun from a hot mess.

Bill _loved_ gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "He burnt like ice-  
> Not hot, but still hurting."  
> (^I have no notes left so enjoy this thing)  
> -Fly ;)


	38. Promise Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!~  
> W-WAIT DON'T KILL ME YET- I CAN EXPLAIN!  
> So, uh, I'm Canadian and shit, so... I went to the USA today.  
> The border was FuCkInG tWo HoUrS lOnGgGgG...  
> But it was all worth it, because I got the 'Even Stranger' Gravity Falls DVD and a Rarity figure! (From MLP)  
> Kinda wish I bought more, though. Oh well, my thirst for fandom has been quenched!  
> PREPARE FOR A DARK, ANGSTY CHAPTER!  
> -Fly

_**ggabriellagarcia (From Instagram) Requested...** _

_**I came up with an idea of Dipper coming into an near death experience and I decided to draw that!** _

_**My Response...** _

_**OKAY! So, to explain, ggabriellagarcia drew an AMAZAN PIC! Since I'm an ass and have nooo clue how to post pics, the gist of it was Dipper was kinda like (feelsy chapter is feelsy) dying in Bill's arms and I CAN'T OH GOD FEELS... I'll do it for you guys though. Wish me luck XD (If I ever find a way to like, link the pic or something, I'll do it! :D)** _

_**P.S: If anyone's curious, I usually listen to Monstercat while I write. Here's an example:** _

_**watch?v=Q1Y_AZ8fJD0** _

_**Heh, yeah... Anyway, for now ignore my taste in music and read your heart out!~** _

Bill Cipher.

The very name struck fear in the hearts of any mortal being- Sometimes immortal, too.

Can you imagine that? Being immortal? Well, Bill sure knew how it felt. It was tiring.

Constant life? Fun, but only if you have someone to mess around with. (Whether they like it or not!)

Now, a demon and all, he had quite the ego. He had every right to, given that he even had a prophecy devoted to him... But some things countered this confidence.

One of those things wore a blue hat bearing his nickname. He was dubbed Pine Tree.

The child never really seemed all that important. As a baby, he and his twin were never so fun to watch. Of course, he never knew that he was the Pine Tree his prophecy spoke of, but how could he? That wasn't his birth name, after all.

Age twelve, and this mortal was playing with fire.

No- With matches. Bill would make sure he didn't burn himself just yet. He had a life outside of his dark games, and that free time was often spent watching the child. Why kill such a harmless, hopeless boy when his only downside was his wit? He was like a new toy, freshly painted and ready for anything this town could throw at him. His Pine Tree seemed to have little knowledge of the approaching darkness, so...

_HIS_ Pine Tree? When did that happen? Of course, the boy was wrapped around his finger like a spool of thread. Yes, he was completely helpless against the demon. In fact, if Bill wanted to, he could haunt the kid like the demon he was, and give him endless nightmares.

But no, although he'd look better broken, there was no telling how much he'd be able to take. This constant uncertainty about the child was what bothered him most, for not knowing something was an unusual sensation. He could just read his mind, sure, but it seemed that even the specimen himself was doubtful of any answer.

The demon was desperate, really. Omnipotence was slipping through his fingers, and it was all because he couldn't mess with a simple mortal boy.

**-=[0]=-**

"Hey, Mabel, could you pass the juice?" Dipper was exhausted- He didn't sleep a wink. All the confusion with Robbie and Tambry had the whole group buzzing, and even after the concert it was hard to feel tired with a journal by your bed.

His sister smiled, handing over her blender full of Mabel juice. "Glad to see you're finally-"

" _Orange_  juice, please." He corrected, earning a disappointed sigh.

"One day, Dip." She promised, handing over the carton of orange juice. " _One day._ "

The boy only snickered, downing his drink in seconds and leaving the shack with a polite wave. He had plans for the day, and wasn't going to let anything- or anyone- slow him down.

Mabel wasn't going to get him roped into another matchmaking day, oh no.

There was a certain feeling in the air, like excitement and nerves. It reminded him of his fifth grade play, the one where he'd thrown up on stage. With a feeble smile, he pushed the thought aside and walked right in to the belly of the beast.

He didn't necessarily have a  _chosen_ plan for that day, but he'd surely find something. The journal was chalked full of secrets, and he had a whole list of things to study!

But of course, the deeper he went, the darker it got. His surroundings faded back into familiar unfamiliarity, causing his grin to widen. This was his favourite part, the feeling of uncertainty. It started out as a nagging voice, telling him something was new, and then an alarm.

How he enjoyed this so much, Bill would never know.

GAH, THERE IT WAS AGAIN!

He'd  _never_  know. That thought sent shivers through his triangular body.

Silently cursing himself, he continued to watch the child. The boy squinted in the dim light of the forest, reading directions from the leather-bound book. He'd deciphered them wrong, but it'd be fun to watch his reaction. Where he was going, he'd surely run into some nasty creatures.

Heck, maybe Bill could even pop in for a chat along the way! He tried not to speak with mortals unless he had a good reason, but boredom plagued him and right now things were too confusing.

Besides, what harm would it do? The kid was already so lost in his own mind, he'd be a riot!

With that comforting thought, the demon loomed over the boy. He looked tired enough... Just a little push was all he needed, and he'd be out cold.

Using all his strength, the demon pushed on the barrier that separated reality from the mindscape. He knew he wouldn't break through, but if he made enough ripples between the two...

And Dipper felt something. It tugged on his mind, pulling his very thoughts and emotions like strings on a harp. Usually, angels were known for playing those, but he had a feeling whatever was doing this was far from anything so holy.

Suddenly, he realized how tired he really was. Was that just the pulling, or was he really so exhausted? His legs felt weak, and his eyes shut involuntarily.

All at once, he fell unconscious.

**-=[0]=-**

_"Took ya long enough, kid."_

"Bill?" Dipper didn't look too surprised, actually. In fact, it was almost as if he'd expected this."Oh, of course. Now, what do you want? I'm busy." The boy almost smirked. The demon didn't have a mouth, but his expression was still priceless.

"I'm not a chore to be brushed aside, Pine Tree." He growled, turning red for only a moment before remembering what he had come for in the first place. "I came to have fun! I need to be entertained, kid. Now...  _one lump or two_?" With a snap of his fingers, they were sitting at a round, marble table. (Bill more...  _Floated_  beside it, but I digress)

Dipper furrowed his eyebrows, shaking his head. "I'm not your toy, Bill. I-"

"-And what makes you think that?" If he had a mouth, he'd be smiling. "As if you're actually worthy of being your own possession." With the flick of his wrist, a teapot and two teacups appeared on the table.

The boy was obviously trying to stay calm, but with a demon of chaos in his mind it was hard to remain civil. "I'm a living, breathing person!" He argued, but deep inside he knew Bill was, in a twisted sense, right. He was pretty much a god, and compared to his own mortality...

Nope, too dark. He wasn't even going to go there, at least not with Bill reading his every thought.

"Ugh. Breathing, drinking, smiling, stop it with your weakling- fleshbag crap!" The demon spat, though he sounded more amused than angry. The teapot rose, engulfed by blue flames, and poured tea into both cups. "Drink up." He ordered, pushing the clinking china closer to the child.

"You're poisoning me." He said simply, leaning back in his chair. "I'm not drinking this." He watched smugly as the demon sputtered, looking between the cup and his grinning face. "See? I'm not as dumb as you thought, Bill."

But then the demon broke into genuine laughter, cruel and humiliating. "Oh, boy, Pine Tree! You crack me up- Do you really think I'd kill you? I could've done so already countless times!" The thought made the kid visibly cringe. _'Yeah, that's right.'_ He wanted to say, but he needed to get a sliver of the kid's trust. If he had just a little fondness for the demon, there were laughs to be shared, and stupid conversations to be had! "Well, if you really need proof..."

Since he was in the mind, and ANYTHING was manipulatable there, it only took a moment for him to dream up a human form. In the blink of an eye, the Dorito was gone and in his place was a tanned, lanky man with a sharp row of teeth. Before the boy could even ask what had happened, the figure snatched up one of the cups and drank the entire thing. "There. Enough proof, Pine Tree?"

The child nodded weakly, unsure how to respond to this. First, he falls asleep in the middle of the forest, and now this? Bill was actually acting somewhat nice, offering him tea and now HE WAS A HUMAN. (on the outside, at least...)

It really was too much to process, as it seemed- His mind was whirring with all these thoughts, and thus the dreamscape shook with it. "Kid, calm down!" The demon shouted, slightly confused. Why was he overthinking it? Was it that hard to believe he was just  _bored_? Heck, if only he knew how dull immortality really was.

It took a minute, but the rumbling stopped. "Okay, okay." Dipper panted, desperately calming down from his panic attack. "Care to explain any of this?" He gestured at the table, and then at the demon himself. "If you were really bored, you could've just gone and corrupted some kid's mind THAT WAS ALREADY SLEEPING!"

Bill bit his lip, something he'd never done before. It was a good, sharp sensation of pain, and brought a gleam of mischief into the demon's eyes. Before he opened his mouth to speak, he bit down harder, but tasted no blood.

He was still a demon, after all.

"You really think all mortals interest me?" He asked, more softly than he intended. "You're a weak race, so few of you actually intrigue me enough to spend...  _Quality_  time with them." He drawled, relishing in the boy's every little reaction.

He was almost _too_  insecure, a perfect specimen. Really, there couldn't have been a better soul in this dimension to entertain him. He was holding back blush with every word, internally denying it all. Bill could see how his self-confidence refused to be swayed, despite his somewhat-flattering comments.

Even in a dream he could easily control, he looked so defenceless. It was hard to believe that he was the cause of an all-powerful demon's problems- He was only twelve years old, but his intelligence was off the charts. He definitely looked quite normal, but deep within the confines of his mind there were secrets few would believe.

" _Bill_?" He must've gotten lost in thought. The kid's voice snapped him back to reality- Er, the dreamscape- and he frantically cleared his throat. "Bill, are, uh... Are you okay?"

Said demon shot him a sly grin, nodding lightly. "Yep! Th-Thanks for your concern." His sarcastic comment seemed to have opposite effect, however, as his tumbling over the words just made the boy laugh. With a roll of his eyes, the demon tried to get them back on track. "Okay, so you can have your tea. It's not poison, as I so _politely_ demonstrated."

Dipper shook his head casually, happy that he seemed to have at least some control over the situation. "Nah, you DEMON-strated. How do I know you're just not using some magic-biz?"

Bill paused for a moment. "Do you really think I'd go through so much trouble to quench a mere spark? You have a lot to learn, Pine Tree." He flashed the boy a teasing smile, closing his lips to hide his dagger-sharp teeth.

"Well, are you going to teach me?" The child asked, eliciting an obnoxious snort from the demon.

"I don't care if that rhyme was intentional or not, but I'm starting to like you." Bill said, sarcasm woven through his dreamy tone.

"I'm afraid the feeling isn't mutual."

Oh, he was gonna be like that? The demon raised his eyebrows. " _Yet_."

**-=[0]=-**

The demon was frequent with his visits, often popping into the boy's head multiple times a day. Per the usual, he'd never have a remote reason- He just so happened to be hopelessly bored each and every time.

In exchange for friendly conversation, he offered the child secrets. Of course, he knew that Dipper would gladly chat without any reward, but the embarrassment from giving in so easily would make it harder to get him to talk.

Always thinking ahead, that demon.

Then again, always is a feeble word- Used too often these days to be taken so seriously.

_Sigh._ The infinitely stretching mind of Bill Cipher was a tiring chore to carry.

Dipper, as usual, was sitting patiently in his room. He pretended to read a book, but the glazed look in his eyes gave him away easily. He was waiting to be pushed back asleep, to see the demon again. He'd grown to trust the demon with this daily routine, enjoying his visits as much as the spirit himself was.

With every passing day, it got harder and harder to think about the prophecy. The boy's fate was set in stone, after all, doomed to an early demise- So why couldn't he accept that and move on?

In one dream, it seemed to click with the boy. "Am I digging too deep?"

Bill only smiled sadly, picking the child up and cradling him in his arms. "You could say you're digging yourself a grave." He'd laugh afterwards, just to fill the silence. They both knew it was no joke, and yet they'd constantly make fun of his own demise.

It was the day he pledged never to die that the demon lost control.

He left the dream in a hurry, not wanting to let those words sink in. Dipper was making a promise he couldn't keep, and that was something he'd forced upon him. His constant forced smiles, false happiness and chocked snickers... They only seemed to make the boy feel worse.

His depression was too obvious, and it made their every meeting so much more painful. Every one felt like their last. The emotions they played with were both physically and mentally draining.

Every moment was precious, and he was wasting them with a lost cause.

A cause just as lost as the demon's mind.

**-=[0]=-**

He always kept a close eye on the boy.

He did anything he could to stall the child's destiny, the fate of early death locked in place...

But not everything revolved around his Pine Tree, and he knew that all too well. The universe was a place crueller than the human race had eyes to see, tearing life from one body after another. It ripped beats from their already weak hearts, forced illness to cut life short.

It was odd how he found this so despicable, considering he was the main contributor to this hell-forged game. Maybe he enjoyed the antagonist role.

Perhaps this is one of the reasons he hated his feelings for Pine Tree. Uncharacteristic, to say the least.

There were some times when he had to pry away from the kid. He had to deal with greater forces, from his own plans to those of other demons. He had dimensions to burn and towns to crumble, people to corrupt and lessons to teach.

He took pleasure in ending each life, devouring every soul. Nobody he killed mattered, and if they did they deserved to meet such a horrible end. Each death was slow, agonizingly drawn out, and accompanied by the laugh of a triangular demon.

And yet, there was no worse way to die than the way his Pine Tree suffered.

**-=[0]=-**

Deep in the woods, he'd been hunted. There wasn't enough time to ask by what, or how he'd been caught, but it happened. His story was ending, the final pages singed by desperate attempts at clinging to life.

Bill hadn't got there fast enough. He hadn't made it to the boy in time. There hadn't been time.

He didn't push the boy into the mindscape, despite the pain he was going through- He knew that as soon as those eyes closed, he'd never open them again. And so, in one final, frantic effort, he clawed at the walls of reality on his own.

The silent sobbing was far worse than any screams. The child sat against a tree, mouth opening and closing like a fish. He stared in horror at his wound, a bloody gash in the side of his chest. It burned like fire, and stung with every breath.

Bill was now doing anything he could. If he got there in time, maybe, just  _maybe_  he could heal him up. Stall his fate a little longer, get a few things off his chest.

It started with a crack, and then another. The interdimensional fabric bent at his touch, wavering just enough for him to pass through. He fell like a stone, dropping to the ground with a heavy groan.

Of course, demons weren't 'real'. His form had to be substituted with another- In his case, a human's. This dimension was too weak for spirits of any sort, let alone the most chaotic of their kind.

He took only a moment to gather his bearings before he scrambled towards the dying boy. He was gasping quietly, probably recovering from the shock of a BODY DROPPING FROM THE GOD DAMNED SKY. (Or rather, demon-damned)

"Bill?" He rasped, voice shaky and quiet as a whisper. "Bill, I-" He was cut off when the demon wrapped his arms around him, careful to avoid the wound in his side.

The embrace was warm, full of hurt and despair. "No, no, It's my fault." He laughed involuntarily, just under his breath. "I know you're about to apologize." He tightened the hug slightly, feeling the child's fingers grab at his back.

The fingers trailed up to his neck, and then to his head. They played with his hair, and Bill used this distraction to help him into a standing position. A whimper escaped the kid's trembling lips, squinting his eyes shut at the sudden increase in pain. "Oh... Okay, that hurts." He seethed, resisting the urge to touch his side.

Bill felt tears welling up in his eyes. "No... C-C'mon, kid, stay with me... We'll get you fixed up, okay? Just let me carry you..." He tried to left him up, but the strangled cry that followed forced him to give up.

Dipper opened his eyes tiredly, feeling his life already dancing away. "B-Bill, I just wanted to say-" He stopped for a moment, forcing himself to take in an agonizing breath. "I'm sorry I c-couldn't m-make it." He sobbed into the demon's chest, burning his head in the crook of his neck. "I broke our promise, Bill..." He whispered, shaking uncontrollably.

"D-Don't say that!" Bill shook his head, pushing the dying boy away. "Quit scaring me!" He demanded, but the look on Dipper's face was a clear message he wouldn't get to the hospital in time. "I- WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO WITHOUT YOU? I CAN'T REPLACE YOU, KID!" His voice rose in both volume and pitch as he held the boy up. "I... Damn it, I love you, okay?"

Dipper smiled at the comment, taking one final breath. "I'm afraid the feeling is mutual." He whispered gently, content that the last thing he'd see would be the demon's golden hair.

Wavy like the ocean, yellow like the sand. He imagined himself on the beach, rolling into the water, leaving his life behind...

And Bill could only watch as his eyes shut, heart ceasing to beat. He stifled a scream with the boy's lips, knowing he'd never be able to feel it be returned.

He had no idea how in hell he'd get back into the mindscape, but immortality wasn't something he was in a hurry to return to right now.

So he sat in the forest, gloomy and alone-

Kissing a dead body as dark blood stained his clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so early... Like, I wake up in a few hours, guys...  
> AND IT'S NEW YEARS FUCKING EVE.  
> Well, I'm gonna pass out!  
> Love you all, whether the feeling it mutual or not! -triggers my own feels-  
> BRB -screaming downstairs-  
> "IT'S NOT TEARS MOM IT'S LIQUID SWAGGER"  
> -Fly


	39. Bedtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!~  
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! :D  
> I'ts 2PM for me, so not quite 2015 yet...  
> TIME TO SPEND THE NEXT 10 HOURS WRITING!  
> ...And obsessing over the Transcendence AU.  
> -Fly :3

_**suprisepony Requested... (From Instagram)** _

_**Stan, Soos and Wendy are out, and so Mabel is at Candy's. Since Dipper messed up with the toaster a few days back, Stan looks for a Babysitter. Over the phone, Stan does not realise it is Bill. I want Bill to treat Pine Tree like he is younger than he is- and with a LOT of fluff.** _

_**My Response...** _

_**I HAVE INSPIRATION! LET'S DO THIS! :D** _

"GRUNKLE STAN." Dipper was standing beside the senior, who was picking at his own earwax.

Oh, and calling a babysitter.

"Kid, shut it for a second, will y-  _Oh, hey_!" His tone suddenly changes, and he flashes a teasing grin at the child. "Yeah, uh, so look, would you be willing to babysit a twelve-year-old kid for the night? I gotta do some shopping, and a few other... HEY, IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!"

Dipper groaned in annoyance and trudged out of the room. Last time he was left home alone, he broke the toaster. As for how, he had no clue, but one second there was bread and the next there was ashes.

He fell onto the sofa, wondering what his babysitter would be like. Would they be one of those nice ladies who always give you candy, or some idiot guy who's just in it for the money? Maybe neither- What if it was someone he knew? With a shudder, he told himself it wouldn't happen. Nobody he knew that was on his bad side would EVER babysit him.

And yet, how wrong he was.

Stan burst into the room, laughing his ass off. "Congratulations, kiddo, it's a boy!" He shouted, mimicking the voice of a doctor inspecting a baby. "He said he has some _games_ planned..."

"Oh, COME ON!" The boy whined, rolling over to face away from the man. "As if making me pay for the toaster wasn't bad enough." He muttered under his breath, remembering how many pay checks it would take to pay that off. He was paid below minimum wage, and at this point in time he barely ever worked.

Well, at lest this guy sounded friendly.

**-=[0]=-**

Bill slammed down the phone with a cackle. "Oh, Pine Tree, Pine Tree! What trouble you've caused!~" He sang, now pacing around the room. "Well, now we can have some fun!"

It was a hard wait, staring at the clock three hours straight. Of course, Bill had little to no concept of time, but it was still excruciating.

Dipper had quite the evening ahead of him, alright.

**-=[0]=-**

The babysitter was late. Stan still left, ordering him to answer the door when he finally showed up. To pass the time, the boy danced around the house. Really, it seemed like quite the girly thing, but when nobody's home people do some crazy stuff.

And he backed right into a man, a man that he didn't let in. "Oh-oh, hi, uh..." He started, face flushing. The man looked to be about as tall as Stan, but far more slender. His skin was eerily pale, and wavy blonde hair stuck out in odd angles. He wore a yellow vest and black jeans, which contrasted with the fancy vibe of his bowtie and top hat.

The weirdest part of him was how an eye patch covered his right eye. "Hey, kid!" He chirped, and a familiar voice flooded the boy's ears. _Where had he heard that voice before?_

"S-so, uh... You're my..." He cringed, now even more embarrassed. "Babysitter?" The mysterious man nodded excitedly, pointing to the door.

"Yeah, that grandpa of yours didn't lock the door. Also, you have no security system." He pointed out, suddenly feeling the need to point out every flaw in this situation. "And he left you alone? How long were you alone?"

 _Long enough to finish half of a Babba song, smartass._ "About a minute." He shrugged, but the look on the man's face was horrified. He shook his head worriedly, and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, lucky for you, I'm a safer person. Trust me, I'll keep you safe." He cooed, a warm smile painted on his face. "Now, how's about we go grab a little something to eat, hmm?"

Dipper hid a scowl behind the rim of his hat, and reluctantly led the stranger to the kitchen. "Hey, uh... What's your name?" He blurted, hating this feeling of such confusion. "I'm sure you know this, but I'm Dipper." It felt kinda nice, not having to say 'I'm Mabel's brother' immediately after. This was one person who's know him before he knew his sister.

The man waltzed over to the fridge, humming all the way. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance! I'm William, but you can call me Bill." He shot the other a smirk, as if waiting for him to react. "It's funny, you look  _so_  familiar too..."

Dipper was thinking hard. Okay, there was no doubting this was Bill Cipher. The similarities were undeniable. Now the question was how on earth he'd deal with this. He nodded silently, pursing his lips to hold back an onslaught of questions.

Bill seemed displeased by this, and kicked the fridge shut. He held two cans of Pitt Cola. "Seriously? You still don't recognize me?" There was aggravation in his tone, along with exhaustion. "GOD, I thought you were the smart one!"

The boy let out a sigh, and gladly accepted his can. He popped it open and started drinking, not wanting to continue this conversation. The demon proceeded to do the same, following his every movement with his single blue eye. With great caution, he positioned it on his lips, and tilted it upward. He chocked on the liquid immediately, and the soda dropped to the floor.

Without thinking Dipper reacted, stilfing a laugh. "OH MY GOSH, BILL? Are you al-" He caught the man's gaze, and gulped hard. "Are you alright?" He asked awkwardly, earning a sad smile.

"Oh, Dip, so adorable!~" He teased, grabbing a dish rag and mopping up the mess. "Caring so much for a demon? Really, you're sweet!" He batted his eyelashes teasingly before snapping his fingers. The whole mess cleaned it self up, and left the floor sparkling. "Well."

The boy finished off his drink, knowing he had to deal with this. "Bill, what're you doing here?" He asked, too tired to get mad. Really, the demon hadn't done anything too destructive... Yet.

"Why, Pine Tree, I'm babysitting you! Isn't that obvious?" He said softly, ruffling the kid's chestnut hair. "Someone's gotta do it, and this is much more fun than watching from a distance." His obnoxious laugh filled the room, turning an almost touching moment into an uncomfortable one.

"W-well, okay, so..." Dipper started, unsure if he should trust the demon.

He repeated those words in his head. Trust and demon never seemed to work in the same sentence.

Last time he gave the demon his trust, he ended up being possessed.

And a laptop was smashed, a play was ruined, forks were bloodied... He almost lost the journal.

Despite all this, he couldn't shake the feeling Bill was just there to watch. After all, it wasn't like he was making any deals, so he was in the clear. "Okay, Bill, fine." He muttered, rolling his eyes. "You can stay here and keep me company."

The man was supressing another laugh, and he didn't do a good job at hiding his amusement. "It wasn't an offer, kiddo. It was a statement." He drawled, watching intently as the boy threw away the can and walked away. "What do you wanna do now?" He was giddy, like a child on Christmas.

Dipper tapped his chin in thought, considering his options. "I don't know." The boy admitted, throwing his hands in the air. "I really don't know- What do demons even do for fun?" He asked, realizing it'd be easier to ask from there.

Bill slung an arm around him, aiming for his shoulder buck landing around his back. (Okay, maybe it would've been smarter to make a shorter vessel...) "Tsk tsk tsk, this is your night! I'm just here to keep you company, and make sure you don't break any more appliances- Or anything else, for that matter."

A chill ran down the child's spine. "Well, o-okay, but... Well, I don't feel comfortable putting you near my journal, or in my room at ALL for that matter, so... What about TV?" He suggested hopefully, thinking he might even be able to sneak away.

Bill considered it for a moment. He always had so much to watch already, so why watch what was being watched? His mind spun for a moment, and he gave a light nod. "Sure, I don't se why not."

The two took their seats on the couch, and Dipper flicked through the channels. He pressed himself up against the armrest, as far from the demon as possible. Bill, of course, didn't approve. "Oh, come on, Pine Tree!" He complained, taking up most of the couch by lying down. He rested his head on the child's lap, earning a sharp gasp in response. "I don't bite."

A distrustful snort.

" _Hard._ " He added, a hint of seductiveness in his tone. He was almost instantly pushed off after that, forced back into a sitting positioned. "SHEESH, alright, alright!" He put his hands up in mock offense, returning his attention to the screen. he was still closer than the boy would've liked, but at least he was giving him some space.

That lasted about ten minutes before he started scooting closer, slowly edging nearer until they were right beside each other. Dipper let out a shaky breath, not wanting to deal with this. He was done with the demon's antics, and wouldn't give him the pleasure of his own rage.

But then he was shoulder-to-shoulder with the other, and a hand ghosted over his own. He pulled it away and slapped the man right across the face, eliciting a cry of surprise. "Kid, calm down!" He rubbed his face, making sure to exaggerate. "Owwwww..."

"I thought you liked pain." The boy accused, raising his eyebrows. That would get him to back off, right?

Wrong. Instead, am arm wrapped around his middle and pulled him into the demon's lap. He struggled to get off, but was held in place by another arm around his chest. He squirmed in discomfort, trying to escape the backwards hug.

Bill's quiet snickers filled his ear, dangerously close. "You look pretty tired, kid. Just relax." He ordered, voice now strained from trying to sound comforting. "I'm not gonna hurt you, not tonight." Although the promise was feeble, Dipper obeyed. He didn't want to anger the demon, especially not while he was trapped so close to him.

In all honesty, it was a lot nicer than sitting alone. The shows that came on weren't all that great, and he felt himself slowly drifting off. He forced himself to stay awake, however, in fear of what might happen. Bill was a  _dream_ demon, after all.

The man leaned to his ear, speaking quietly. "Okay, you need to sleep. I've never seen you so tired, and I know you'll never doze off when I'm right here." Despite his protests, Dipper was hoisted into the demon's arms. "Trust me, I won't touch a thing." He said seriously, rising from the sofa to go put the child in bed.

Dipper wasn't at all happy with this, but remained still in fear of being dropped. He hid his face, knowing for sure it was red as a fire truck. Here he was, being carried to bed, at age twelve- Bridal style, too. Sure, there was nobody else watching, but it still made his heart beat twice as fast.

Or maybe it was the fact that Bill had gone out of his way to make the human body PAINFULLY HOT- And not in temperature, either.

He tried to wipe the thought from his mind, knowing the demon himself was probably rooting through his brain like a worm through the dirt. He snorted loudly, getting a confused look from the man. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." The boy forced a yawn, earning a hazy grin. The reached the top of the stairs, and Bill walked steadily into the bedroom. His footsteps echoed in the silent space, and after about five long strides he stopped to put the child down.

The demon sat on the edge of the bed, pulling the covers over the exhausted boy. "There you go, Pine Tree. Nice and cosy." He chuckled, catching his eyes. "You want me to tell you a story?" He asked politely, twiddling his thumbs.

Dipper shook his head quietly, murmuring a gentle 'thank you' before cuddling into the blankets. "No, I'm fine. Go finish that show or something, Bill." He smiled contently, eyes closed.

The man frowned to himself. "But this is fun!" He whined, poking the boy impatiently. "Tell you what, I'll sing you a song." He said darkly, clearing his throat.

"Bill, I really don't think you need to-"

He was cut off by a series of eerie lines, melodic and entrancing.

_"Have you run your fingers down the wall_

_And have you felt your pale skin crawl_

_When you're searching for the light?_

_Sometimes when you're scared to take a look_

_At the corner of the room_

_You've sensed that something's watching you."_

The boy had heard these lyrics long ago, a verse to a song that he'd never truly liked. Bill sang it sweeter, just as gentle but far different from it's original tune.

_"Wandering haunted woods the night before_

_Debating witches and folklore_

_The unknown troubles on your mind._

_Maybe your mind is playing tricks_

_You sense, and suddenly your eyes fix_

_On dancing shadows from behind."_

On that last word, the boy fell into a deep, relaxed sleep.

**-=[0]=-**

Stanford held out a five-dollar bill. That had been their agreement, as Bill couldn't care less for money and Stan wanted to save as much as possible.

Say you work for free? Now, that's too suspicious.

The demon tipped his hat and waltzed out of the shack, letting his own blue flames burn the money to ashes. He stepped back into his triangular form, eager to go join his little Pine tree's dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it wasn't like 11/10 on the fluff, but I didn't really think it'd fit to have like a makeout session.  
> Did I really just type those words?  
> IT ALWAYS FITS! WHAT AM I EVEN SAYING...  
> Anywho, I've been having a hard time with fluff for some reason so I guess this was a good warm-up.  
> Thanks for reading, guys! ;D  
> -Fly


	40. Good Night 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> So... Uh, I really didn't know what direction to go in for this.  
> I'll leave it at that!  
> -Fly :3

_**WhyNot (Guest) Requested... (From The 'Good Night' Chapter)** _

_**Can I ask for a continuation? Is that even legal?! I love how the tables are kind of turned making Bill be the awkward grouch.** _

_**My Response...** _

_**But of course! After reading through the chapter a few times, I think I know how to continue it.** _

_**P.S: If you haven't already, YOU MUST GO READ CHAPTER 34. It explains a lot in this chapter.** _

The forest was cold, wind snaking through the demon's hair like a whip. The body in his arms was light enough to hold, but his frozen fingers still had to struggle to hold him up. "I swear, Dip, I'm gonna kill you. I told you never to come looking for me..." He trailed off, shivering as a particularly strong gust of wind hit him.

"You did?" The boy asked, shaking his head. "I don't remember. Must've been lost in the sea of stories you can't stop telling." He teased, but didn't push it when he got no response. "Sorry, I was kidding." He added, concerned.

He saw how the demon was having a hard time in such weather- He'd engulfed the boy in flames to keep him warm, but didn't have enough energy to do so for himself. Considering how rare it was for such winds to blow during the summer, (at noon, no less) and how few times he'd even ever been human in the first place...

"Kid, could you do me a favour?" He spoke softly, and his words were almost lost in the breeze. Dipper nodded nervously, unsure if he would really do what he said or not. "Could you talk to me for a bit?" He asked hopefully.

The kid smiled to himself. Finally, he could talk back to the demon without getting so worried. "Sure, uh... Y'know what tis reminds me of? Last winter." He laughed loudly, bringing happiness back to the demon's face.

"Oh yeah? And how?" He prodded, though he probably already knew. Always watching, and all that.

Dipper licked his cracked lips, and cleared his dry throat. "Well, Mabel and I went for a walk in the snow- We were looking for our cat, Sparkle." He spat out the name like it tasted rotten on his tongue. "She named him, not me." He said defensively, shielding himself from the onslaught of laughter.

"Did she name you too, then?" Bill teased, quickening his pace. He needed to get the kid patched up, and fast. Without the chatter between the two, he'd probably be too nervous to move. Dipper was still in shock, and the fire aided with blocking the pain, but at the rate they were going he'd bleed out before they reached the hospital.

The child stuck out his tongue, but giggled along. "Oh, ha-ha. Very funny. Anyway, it was really cold, just like now, and I didn't have snow boots. So the two of us were walking through town, and my feet were so numb that at one point I just collapsed!"

Bill shot him a cheesy grin. "Really? What happened?" Even if the conversation just reminded him of their predicament, it was better than nothing.

"Oh, Mabel tried to carry me home, but I was wearing too many layers of clothing! I was too heavy for her, so she literally dragged me by the arm for like- Ten minutes? Something like that." He admitted, snuggling closer to the man's chest. There was a warm sensation that tickled his stomach, but it felt far different than the flames.

The demon's heart leapt as he did this, and did his best to take longer strides. There was no way he was going to let the kid die, not after everything that had happened. "Any warmer stories, Pine Tree?" He urged, as every word just made him feel colder.

Dipper spoke half-muffled words, as his face was buried in the man's vest. "Last summer, we went to a resort- Mabel met a guy that she thought was a vampire." He started, memories pouring in. "He stayed in the arcade the whole time, and so she felt the need to make him a sun proof hat- She put a lot of work into it, too."

Bill smirked, wishing he could enjoy this moment more. But the constant reminder that time was running out kept him moving, striding towards civilization from the depths of the forest. "Something tells me this story doesn't end with a kiss."

The boy shook his head. "Far from. For most of her week, all she did was work on that giant hat. On the last day of our vacation, she was gonna give it to him- But saw him on the pool deck, in the sun, unscathed." He cringed, recalling her face.

Bill waited patiently. And?

"And he had a girlfriend."

He couldn't help his burst of laughter. "There it is! The plot twist- My favourite part." He commented slyly, but got no reaction. "Any more stories?" He asked, suddenly stopping in his tracks. The boy's breathing had slowed, and his face fell from his chest.

With a burst of panic, he ran through the woods. "He just passed out- He's okay, he'd gonna be okay..." He assured himself, breathing heavily. "He's just preserving energy, saving his breath... Oh god, he's still bleeding..." He chanted his thoughts out loud, sighing when he passed the metal tree from so long ago. They were almost out of the forest.

Leaves crunched beneath his feet as he sprinted, extinguishing the blue fire as to not scare anyone that may be outside. He'd made it back to the kid's beloved Mystery Shack, and a risky choice was thrust into his hands- Leave the kid to Stan, or take him to the hospital himself.

Before he could even think about it, he was already running to town. He didn't care how many people were staring. A yellow-clad man with one eye, carrying a dying child? Only in Gravity Falls, they'd think, and go about their business.

That was the effects of the blind eye, he supposed. Thankfully, he never had to deal with any police, because he had a feeling the boy wouldn't last much longer.

It was a nerve-racking few minutes, and more than one he felt as he'd pass out himself. Every step was one breath closer to death, and in turn one second closer to help. He wished that he could heal the kid himself, but he knew it'd be impossible without making a deal.

And so, he kicked the door open and yelled for a doctor.

Moments after handing the kid off, he fainted.

**-=[0]=-**

_"…...Medication...Drowsy...No...Please, C...Sir...I'm-"_

Dipper edged into consciousness, and words rang in his ears. He didn't answer them, because their harsh tone suggested they were directed towards someone else.

_"…...You...Stop...Calm...PLEASE...WAIT-"_

He lazily pried his eyes open, and was greeted by a blinding light. "H-hello?" His voice was raspy, throat sore. "Who's there?"

He was answered by a slamming door, and panicked yelling. Three footsteps, then a smile. "Hey, Pine Tree. Doc said I couldn't see you right now, but I guess he lied- You're not invisible!" He laughed at the 'doctor's' stupidity, smiling lamely. "You had me worried."

Dipper was too tired to argue, and tried not to laugh. His windpipe felt like someone had strangled him, and everything else was either numb or sore. "Sorry, Bill... I didn't know I was gonna pass out." His sarcasm was filtered out by his lack of air, but the demon seemed to get the message.

"Well, this should teach you a lesson- Don't eavesdrop on my embarrassing conversations with myself!" He joked, glancing nervously at the door. There was the sound of rattling keys, and about five people burst in with anything from syringes to clipboards. Bill's face paled as a needle was stuck in his arm, and fell to the floor in a heap.

The doctor who stuck it in him caught the boy's worried eyes, and offered an assuring smile. "Just a tranquilizer, no harm done." He promised with a quiet chuckle, and the two watched as the other four dragged the man out.

"Quite the gash, there!" He remarked, inspecting his leg. "How'd that happen?"

Dipper opened his mouth to speak, but no words came. What would he say? "Well, I went for a walk." He admitted lamely. "Tripped, fell, waited, and when the shock wore off... Well, eventually my friend came and found me." He blushed a deep crimson, trying to avoid the prying eyes of the questioning doctor.

"...Is that all?"

"N-no, well... He carried me back, but I passed out somewhere along the way." A pang of agony hit him in the head, the effects of hitting it earlier. "Also, I hit my head on a rock or something." He smiled sheepishly as the pen scraped the paper.

"I meant 'is that all' in a different sense, but that's also important." There was an unreadable emotion in the man's tone. "What I originally meant was is he _just_ your friend?"

Dipper swallowed hard. he already knew that Bill had feelings for him, but did he feel the same? Heck, he wasn't gay, was he? Maybe just bi... Or was it just the effects of all this medication and shock? It was hard to tell, at least for the moment.

"I'm really not sure, actually."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Eh, I'm not that proud of this.  
> Sorry it wasn't that good, guys, BUT...  
> I HAVE A SURPRISE!  
> Someone requested a Greece-ish chapter, and my friend is A HUGE GREECE FAN PERSON!~  
> So basically, it's gonna be pretty fun to write, and hopefully just as fun to read!  
> Bye for now.  
> -Fly ;D


	41. Greece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Sorry I didn't post anything yesterday. I had... Things to attend to... Heh.  
> Uh, I'M TOTALLY NOT PLANNING ANYTHING BIG! NOOOO...  
> AnywaypleaseenjoyIknowthisisabadchapterbutItriedokay  
> -Fly

_**BookwormQueen1234 Requested...** _

_**Dipper develops an unhealthy obsession with Greek myths, specifically Hypnos, god of dreams. Bill notices this, and thinks its adorkable. Every night, Dipper says things like, "oh, Bill! Did you know that Poseidon ultimately created horses?" or, "Hey, Bill! Did you now that Hecate has the power to turn mortals to spoons? Cool, right?" amongst various other Greek facts. Mostly Hypnos facts, though. "Bill! The minor god Hypnos can easily walk in mortals dreams! Just like you!" and so on. Bill gets him tons and tons of books on mythology, and even goes so far to give his boyfriend a trip to Greece! They both go, and make out in Athena's Temple.** _

_**My Response...** _

_**LOVE IT. LOVE IT, LOVE IT, LOVE IT. My close friend is REALLY into Greek biz, so this should be pretty fun to write! (We're skype messaging, huehuehue...)** _

_**P.S: PWP in the sense that they're already dating, and Bill is somehow human and stuff.** _

_**ALSO I'M SORRY I KNOW IT'S FAR FROM WHAT YOU PICTURED AHHHHH** _

It all started out with a single book- A gift from Bill.

He told him that everything in that book was true, at least long ago. Then the gods fell, along with their culture and people. The romans attacked, only assisting with the demons' game. A sad story, but a fun one while it actually existed.

One book led to another, and another, and another... All from Bill, per the usual. He enjoyed watching his Pine tree get sucked into old mysteries, as opposed to the ones at hand. The longer he strayed from the path, the longer they could be on friendly terms.

In their case, these friendly terms were considered a romantic relationship. Although they both denied it, in private they were just as intimate as any other couple their age.

Er, Dipper's age. Twenty years old, as of now.

The man was beyond obsessed at this point, having had collected over three-hundred informational books and about fifty genuine scrolls from the Greek time itself. Each and every one was a gift from his demon boyfriend, which he'd read front-to-back as soon as he received it.

Every night he'd cuddle up with his books, jotting down noteworthy facts and reciting them excitedly. Bill would either huddle up with him or pace around the room, smile widening with every little fact.

"Did you know Cyclopes made all the god's weapons? Can you imagine how long that would take?!"

"Hecate could turn mortals INTO SPOONS!" And Bill would snicker to himself, wishing they were forks. Demons were a lot sharper than those gods, after all- Pun intended.

"Hey, Bill, guess what? Poseidon actually created horses, not evolution! Weird stuff!"

Recently, he learned about Hypnos- God of sleep. "Hey Bill, he was actually a lot like you! He even had a twin, Thanatos!" Bill furrowed his eyebrows. He's been trying to forget about his own family for long enough. Leave it to Dipper to open the floodgates of stupid old memories again.

"WAIT... Apollo and Artemis were twins? BILL, LOOK AT THIS!"

And the demon would smile politely, nodding with false interest. Being nearly omnipotent, he knew every word- But the excitement Dipper's voice was enough to make him listen anyway. "Yep! Just like you and double-S, kiddo." He ruffled the brunette's hair, admiring it while he still could. It was a rare sight to see the man without his hat on.

Dipper's lips curled up slightly as he continued to read. "Kinda wish  _we_  were gods though. Me and Mabel... Can you imagine how cool that would be?" He laughed to himself before the realization settled in.

"Cool, but not really fun. Trust me, mortality is a lot more precious- Not because of it's rarity, but because of it's value." Bill removed his hand from the hair it was entangled in and plopped down onto the bed. "I mean, I'm not  _classified_  as a god, but I did much more cool stuff more than any."

The man rolled his eyes, grin widening. "I know, you've told me a million times. Pyramids, ghost sightings, the odd secret society..." He trailed off, counting on his fingers. He saw the offended look on Bill's face and panicked, racking his brain. "Uh, UFOs?"

The demon pursed his lips. "No. I built the pyramids, I summoned the ghosts, and I conduct every ritual of any society that will accept me- as a god or demon- and in a good way." His dark tone danced with the physical darkness around them. "I hid the UFOs, the blood accumulated on my hands with every unexplained death, and every smidge of unreasonable depression was my doing."

He looked over to see Dipper staring at him with wide eyes. "You never told me all that before."

Bill raised his eyebrows. "Hmm. Must've been another timeline, then." Dipper's face fell. "Hey, kid, don't look so glum! It's still you- Not even an alternate dimension, just time. You're the only you I give my attention to!~" He rhymed cheerfully, poking the boy in the chest teasingly.

Dipper was just happy the grim conversation was over. "O-okay." He stuttered, smile returning as he leaned into the demon's arm. He shifted his eyes back to the book, but something was nagging at him.

"Okay, Love, what's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Bill sighed, digging his fingernail into his own palm. "I know something's up. When you have a book and no distractions, you read. Never miss a beat, 'ya get me? Just tell me,  _pleasepleaseple_ -"

"-Did you help kill the gods?" Dipper interrupted, and the room went silent. "I'm pretty sure I know the answer, I just..." He gave a hearty sigh, and shook his head. "Nevermind."

Bill bit his lip. The kid was that bothered? He'd freed a couple dozen divine beings from eternal existence. It was better than being forgotten, a shadow of a religion that will never again exist.

He knew somewhat-first hand.

Resting his head on the man's shoulder, he couldn't help but wonder if it WAS possible to make the boy a god. He'd be a great one, at that, not only beneficial but caring. If his race were to ever become worth saving, he'd need to teach everyone.

The world dominated by these flesh bags was an interesting one, with hidden laws and obvious holes in society- And yet all anyone ever did was smile, nod, and go about their everyday lives. Dipper was no exception, at least at first. His routine was more exciting, sure, but always scheduled. Bill broke him out of those confines as soon as he could, and he flourished beautifully.

Now, the demon wasn't sure what he'd do without the kid. He'd lived these days many times, never wanting him to age. The only downside was how he always read the same things, unless told not to. The day would continue almost identically, and it was too fake.

A life without aging was too plastic for the demon. No, he'd gather his bearings and enjoy the kid while he lasted, while he lived.

But if he was a god, that would be more natural... Right?

Bill never gave anyone eternal life in the past, but this seemed like an exception. Maybe if their relationship lasted until marriage, he'd offer the extended life. It would take a lot of his energy, and they'd probably have to rest up for a good while. When they woke up, Mabel would be dead, and her children would be parents.

_Oh, what he wouldn't give to just have some normal romantic plans._

He bolted up right, head almost knocking against his lover's. "Bill, what the-"

"-WE'RE GOING ON VACATION!" The demon announced happily, pulling the other in for a hug. He felt the man coughing against him, and loosened his grip. "We're going to Greece, and it's gonna be just me and you!" He cried, eyes fluttering shut as he imagined it.

Dipper was shocked, confused, and slightly chocked. But as soon as he heard the familiar name, his breath caught and hands flew around the other. "Bill, are you serious?" He asked, trying to sound so himself. "We don't have enough money, and the gold..."

Bill pulled away, face embarrassingly pink from the built up emotions. "I think we can make an exception, just this once." He said through gritted teeth. The gold was supposed to be saved for the apocalypse, so Dipper could take care of himself. There was no telling how long the demon would be away, and he didn't dare trust the boy to survive without some help.

He was pleasantly surprised when the boy jolted towards him, lips pressed tenderly to his own. He never got used to the feeling, really. It was like his lips were drugged with all the feelings that he didn't understand, and he instantly became addicted. Every time he was caught like this, Dipper would tease him.

Now, he couldn't help but hold off. This was a moment he would rather keep speechless.

**-=[0]=-**

The portion of gold they gave bought them a trip for two, along with a hotel. They had enough for some food and other trinkets, along with the odd tour.

The airport was mortifying. They kept getting strange glances for at least two reasons, which were the exact two he'd expected. For one, he was Dipper  _Pines_ , ("Are you by any chance related to  _Stanford_  Pines?") and his arm was linked with a man who looked like the leader of the Illuminati. ("Nah, he prefers to stay in the shadows" Bill would respond)

The plane was even worse. The demon took pleasure in riding out the turbulence, and as soon as it steadied there would be a faint blue light and they'd be tipsy again. Dipper almost threw up on his book, but his complaining seemed to only encourage the other.

When they finally landed, he had to hold on to Bill for support. He'd never felt so dizzy, and he lived with Mabel his whole life. "W-was this your pl-lan all al-ong?" He'd mutter, but was only answered by an arm wrapping around his waist. By the time they got their bags, Dipper was wondering why they just couldn't do it in the dreamscape.

"Because it's not the full experience!" Bill answered not long after, reading his mind. "And besides, it's not li- OH OH TAXI! YES, YOU SAD EXCUSE FOR A JOB, GET OVER HERE! HEY, YOU YELLOW MONSTROUSITY ON WHEELS DON'T YOU DARE DRIVE AWAY OR SO HELP ME I'LL-"

This continued for about ten minutes before he let Dipper call the cab, and they got one almost instantaneously. (The demon was hiding behind a plant as he did so, only proving the point further)

The drive looked to be chaos waiting to happen, but Bill seemed too defeated to even try. He spoke in a foreign tongue, and the driver nodded blankly. They started off in the direction of the hotel, Bill constantly trying to hold the other's hand. Of course, Dipper was still embarrassed from the earlier situation, and refused.

They were dropped off at a four-star hotel, as it was the nicest one around. They walked into the lobby, shoes slicking on the pristine marble flooring. The ceiling stretched three stories high, and a glass elevator stared them in the face. A registration desk was off to the side, and a series of archways were stretched across the wall.

Dipper's eyes widened with excitement. It was almost too overwhelming, and he had to cling to Bill's arm to keep himself from falling over. "This is... Wow, Bill, when you said four stars, I..."

A kiss was planted on his cheek, and he felt his face flush a deep red. "Only the best for my Pine Tree." He hummed, practically dragging the astonished man towards the desk. "Reservation for William Cipher?" He spat out the name like it was a joke.

The woman nodded drearily and handed over a single key. "Room 168. Floor 2. Please enjoy your stay." She deadpanned, eyes not leaving the papers on her desk.

The pair thanked her and started towards the elevator. "So,  _William_ , hmm?"

Bill shot him a sharp glare. "If you ever call me that, I swear to the gods of Olympus I will end you."

**-=[0]=-**

Their room was nothing less than perfect. A queen-sized bed was up against a wall, and a balcony had a wonderful view of the bustling streets. There was a flat-screen television and an ebony desk, accompanied by a small kitchen and dining table. Their bathroom was sparkling clean, and everything felt like a travel-sized Northwest Manor.

They wasted no time in unpacking, and Bill felt joy flow through his veins once again. It had been too long since he last felt so happy about something, probably since the night he'd decided on the trip.

Dipper showed the remainder of his clothes in the closet and laid back on the bed. The mints on the pillow rolled off, and he plopped one into his mouth. "You've really outdone yourself, Bill." he praised, and another body fell beside him.

"Yep!" He sang, popping his mouth at the 'P'. "One to ten, I'm eleven." He bragged, picking up a mint of his own and rolling it in his fingers. He dropped it into his mouth and nearly chocked on it, curling up beside the other. "Oh, ow... Okay, I'm good."

"You're such a child." Dipper teased, turning to face the other.

"Kids don't pay the bills, Dipper." He stretched out the name, knowing how the man would react. "Take that how you will." He added with a smirk.

And snoring ensued, both too tired to even change their clothes.

**-=[0]=-**

Dipper went on several tours over the next week, learning about the gods, the people and their culture. Bill stood by his side all the while, laughing at the smallest mistakes the guides would make.

"That's pronounced 'DUH-MEE-TER', actually."

"Uh, no, you see, this is what really happened..."

His protective side was even more annoying, constantly activating at all the worst moments.

"No Dipper, you can't go."

"No Dipper, you may not touch that."

"No Dipper, you shan't eat that."

Don't touch, don't go, don't listen, don't read, don't move, don't talk, don't eat, don't this, don't that.

"No Dipper, you can't go visit that temple."

"BILL!" He'd had enough. "I'm twenty years old, okay? I think I know when it's safe to do something, alright?" He assured, running to catch up with the group.

Oh no, that wasn't how this game worked. Bill clenched his fists to hide the fire they sprouted. Pine Tree was his, and he'd _listen_ to him. He'd listen, and he'd  _obey_. That was final.

The group of tourists followed their guide aimlessly to the Temple Of Athena Nike, 'ooh'ing and 'ahh'ing as they snapped photos. The demon approached silently, watching as Dipper followed suit. Then the guide spoke some false facts, and everyone turned to leave.

Except for the lone man, who was held by the back of his shirt. He was about to scream when he felt the glove against his neck, and he knew instinctively who it was. Only one man would ever wear velvet gloves in the summer, and that man was a demon.

" _A word_." He snarled, tugging Dipper closer to the temple. "You want to disobey me?" He asked grimly, earning a whimper in response. The man was pulled along until he was just inches away from the steps of the temple. "Well, then, I guess you need a little reminder who's in charge." A point at the cracked steps of the temple. "Inside."

Dipper shook his head weakly. "Bill, we'll get in trouble-" He cut himself off, knowing it was no use. There was no arguing with a demon, at least not without losing. With a deep breath, he stepped onto the first block.

"Further." Another step was met by the demand, more confident.

"Keep going..." Dipper took long strides up the steps until he stood at the top, looking down at the demon smugly. His grin faded when he realized that he technically hadn't won- Bill wanted him to get there, after all.

And in a flash, the demon was by his side. "Mmm, okay. I suppose you did good enough." He inspected his fingers, which were hidden by the pepper-black gloves. Before the man could question it, he was being pulled into the temple. "You deserve a reward."

He was pressed up against a column, and the color drained from his face. "Bill, I- There has to be something wrong with this... Athena was a virgin goddess, right? I mean, making out in a temple is pretty cool, I won't lie, but-" He was shushed.

Bill stared at him adoringly. "You're so damn precious." He whistled, enjoying the cringe he so rightfully earned. "Ah, yes." His head was held in place as teeth scraped against his lips. He shifted slightly to fit their mouths together, narrowly avoiding a lot of blood.

At some point he gave up, letting Bill do whatever crazy masochist shit he desired. Thank god, he was content with whatever they were doing right then, and didn't push it further.

But then he pulled away, and moved his mouth to the man's ear. "Thank _which_  god, now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.  
> Uh, I'm out of good ending lines, so ENJOY MY CHEESINESS!  
> I need to go plan some... Metaphor stuff for next chapter.  
> It should be interesting.  
> -Fly :3


	42. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK GOTTA GO QUICKLY POST  
> -Fly

*Mabel's 'ultimate form' is the 'dying whale', as Dipper dubbed it- Bill insists it's just her fangirling.

_**AkeldamaStone Requested...** _

_**In this one, Dip knows it's Bill, but calls him Will around his sister (if you want), and they're staying at the Mystery Shack for whatever reason. On the night of the twins' 21st birthday, Mabel's being extremely secretive and won't let Dipper follow her outside by posting Bill at the door. Dipper get's super annoyed, tries to push past him, but ends up getting pinned to the wall (you know what happens next). Mabel may have walked in on them, and was squealing like the fangirl she is. When they finally notice she's there, she's blabbing on about how cute they are, and is at a loss for words. To demonstrate, she uses her hands and they look like they're eating each other. Dipper starts to object to that gesture, but Bill says something along the lines of "that actually kind of was [what they looked like]".** _

_**ALSO** _

_**Someone I Think (Guest) Requested...** _

_**I'd like to see a drabble revolve around these sentences (if that's okay): "Careful, Pine Tree. Blush any harder and we're going to have ourselves a pine log campfire." And Bill would top that comment off with something like "And that's a fire I'd like to start."** _

_**My Response...** _

_**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoooooh yes. Since I'm lazy, the PWP applies to Bill's human-ness, and why the hell he lives with the Pines twins. Let's just say that both Mabel AND Dip know it's Bill Cipher, just 'cuz I'm too lazy to change my idea. -3-** _

Dipper awoke to the sound of an alarm clock.

The familiar ringing roused him from his bed, and he wiped the sleep from his eyes. It was his twenty-first birthday, the first one he hadn't tried to throw Mabel a surprise party for. They were twins, after all, so any attempts at past surprises were unsuccessful. Instead, he'd planned out an amazing gift- Sure, it wasn't as exciting, but if he'd learned one thing in all his years it would be that Mabel was 50% sweater, 50% sparkle and 100% unsuprisable.

He groaned, pulling off his pajamas and on his clothes. His fashion style hadn't changed much over the years, now sporting simple sweatpants and a graphic tee to boot. He tended to slip on a navy sweatshirt, which matched his old trucker cap perfectly. It was old and dirty, but with the odd washing he'd never had the heart to throw it out.

Three steps to the door, and he was thrust into the bright light of the attic hall. There was almost no sound, save for his own heavy breathing. Surely, Mabel could be anywhere, about to jump out and scare the daylights out of him. She'd never given up on surprising him, and promised not to until her wrinkles outnumbered her years.

Ever so carefully, he tread down the stairs. It felt weird, coming out of that room without his journal. The only reason he really ever left was to go outside, and he never left the shack without that old dusty book. Hesitantly, he stuffed them into his pockets. If Mabel scared him so hard he fell, it would be all on her.

Thankfully, he made it to the bottom unscathed. He could hear faint giggles and whispered chatter, both of which he could identify. Had he woken too soon? Was the surprise not ready? Maybe he should go upstairs for a bit, at least give them a chance.

Before he could even turn his back, the 'Staff Only' door swung open and his twin sister threw a balloon into the air. "SURPRISE!" She shouted, grinning ear to ear. "Okay, I know you're not really surprised, Bill told me, so don't give me any pitiful gasps." Despite the defeat she'd suffered, her smile didn't falter. Instead, she bounced over to him, gave a tug on his sleeve and led him back into the gift shop.

Bill stood by the door with a grin just as wide as the girl's, if not wider. He didn't seem to be worried about scaring him, but a glint in his eye suggested their plan still ha to play out. "Hey, Pine Tree! Happy birthday!" His tone was smug, and he raised his eyebrows. "Welcome to whatever's left of your insignificant life." Mabel elbowed the demon in the stomach, and he held in in mock pain.

"Oh, don't be like that! Besides, you're invited to our party, and it's gonna be so much fun because you're gonna be there for the first time ever and Dipper's gonna have a friend and my friends think you're really cute and I just can't wait to introduce you to them all because what's a better time than now and _SQUEEEE_!~" She buried her face in the neck of her sweater, screaming like a schoolgirl. "THIS IS JUST GOING TO BE SO FUN!"

Dipper looked to Bill for help, but he just shrugged and tapped her on the shoulder. "Double-S, I'm just as excited as you are, but..." He jerked his head towards her nervous brother. "Shouldn't we deal with the _matter at hand_?"

With a quieter, meeker squeal, she nodded. "R-right! Uh-" She cleared her throat and stuck a dramatic pose. Bill didn't miss a beat, doing the same right beside her. "Oh, no!" She said awkwardly, as if she'd forgotten her lines in a play. "I have to go, because I'm **not**  planning a surprise party!"

The demon's lip curled up as he swooned. "Oh, Shooting Star, what shall we do? Surely Pine Tree will come looking for you!" He whimpered, just as clumsily as she. "Oh, I know!" He bolted upright, and both 'actors' looked to each other with wide eyes. "I'll guard the door!"

"What a great idea, Bill!" She pumped her fists in the air, and the demon moved his legs in what could only be described as lazy dancing. "Now, we can carry through with our plan! Ha! Ha! Ha!" She laughed robotically, and swivelled on her heel. "Good bye, my brother! I must go now!" She punctuated every syllable, and walked emotionlessly out the gift shop door.

Dipper let out a laugh he'd been holding in for far too long. He doubled over, muttering confused, breathy remarks. "Wh-ha HA-t was THAT!?" He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, shaking his head like a wet dog. "Oh my god, ohmygod I CAN'T BREATHE!" His laughing intensified, but was abruptedly stopped when there was a hand pressed to the side of his neck. His breath caught and he stilled, unsure what the demon was doing.

Bill removed his hand, glaring at him. "You said you couldn't breathe- I checked your pulse, and you seem fine to me." This statement only made the man laugh harder, falling to the floor in hysteria. "OH, MY, GOD! BILL, YOU'RE... HAH!" He didn't care how angry the demon would be. He'd never experienced something so hilarious in a long time, probably since his last birthday.

When he recovered, he was surprised to see Bill standing in the doorway. "Calm, kiddo?" He drawled, flashing him a bored glance. He nodded weakly, drained of any worries that once dragged him down.

"Oh, YEAH! Heh, I'm better than fine. Thanks for that, Bill. You guys just made this the best birthday I've had in a year." He joked, but got no reaction. Instead, the room was plagued with an uncomfortable cough and the shuffling of feet as he approached the demon.

Bill shifted his stance to be more intimidating, feet lodged between the two sides of the doorway and hands on his hips. "What." He spat, eyeing him down. "We were serious, in a sense. Glad it made 'ya smile, though. Can't remember the last time I saw you like that, which is a shocker for me. I remember everything!"

Dipper stopped when he was just a foot away, eyebrows furrowed to mask his insecurity. "So, I really can't go outside?" He questioned, getting a short nod in response. His curiosity was growing at an alarming rate, slowly transforming into worry as he considered the possibilities. What if Bill had tricked her into doing something? After all, she's failed her surprise, so what was all this about another? Bill could've convinced her to do some errand for him, one that would assist with some dark plan they had yet to-

"You okay there, Pine Tree?" Bill waved a hand in front of the other's face, smiling slightly. "Remember, I can hear your thoughts clear as day." He teased, rolling his eyes when the man's face flushed. He was such a shy specimen, and never in a million years would he have guessed he'd take such a liking to him. Then again, he was smarter than most men his age, and far more intriguing. In a distant, dream-like way, he saw a piece of himself in the mortal.

Dipper groaned, thoughts whirring around in his head like a hurricane. He stepped closer, pushing the demon away from the door. His attempt only ended in a push to the ground, and an amused snort. "No way. Shooting Star's orders, I am to guard this entranceway one way or another." He said in the same robotic voice as before, which only resulted in angering the man further. Another attempt resulted in another loss, and so on.

That was it. In his rage, he'd forgotten the other exit. He gave himself a dramatic face palm before twirling around, and starting off in the other direction. Bill's snickering could be heard behind him, a trophy of the demon's victory.

Oh no, he couldn't have that. The man turned back sharply, lurching angrily at the demon. Instead of being thrust off, however, he was pulled closer. His arched fingers slid to the other's shoulders, and he felt two strong arms wrap around his hips in turn. "BILL! WHAT THE HELL-" He tried to escape the hold, pushing off at the shoulders. "LET ME GO!"

The demon's eye narrowed tauntingly, and suddenly the man was lifted off his feet. They travelled across the room until Dipper was the one pinned against the wall, and his feet hit solid ground once again. Before he could protest, lanky legs kicked out so he was leaning against the wall- And Bill was doing the same, but on top. "Sorry, Pine Tree, for a second I thought you asked politely!~" He licked his lips invitingly, taking in the view he had of the flustered man.

Dipper didn't know what to do. Who gets out of bed on their birthday and expects to be trapped between a demon and a gift shop wall? Despite the circumstances, not even the great Pine Tree himself could predict that. " _Bill..._ " The involuntary whisper made him cringe, and he quickly bit his tongue to prevent any further humiliation.

The demon himself only raised his eyebrows, amused but not at all willing to stop. "Hmm? What do you need?" He asked quietly, moving his head to the man's ear. " _Heard you call..._ "

Okay, that was enough. Dipper raised one of his arms from his position, and it collided with the side of Bill's head. The demon shrugged off the punch, a wisp of magic fluttering over to hold the arm back against the wall. "Sheesh, Dip! Relax, your sister's fine- Demon's honor."

Everything was a blur, from the man's thoughts to his actions. Enraged and surprised, forced or not. Bill had him wrapped around his finger, just how demons always like things. He always had the upper hand, was one step ahead, knew the rules before told them.

However, even omnipotence itself could only get him so far. Dipper knew how to win, and that would be to do that last thing Bill would expect. In this case, this thing would be to comply.

He knew he only had seconds before this thought reached the mindscape. In a split second, he chose the risky route- Bill couldn't win everything.

But alas, it seemed like the demon already knew. Either way, he wasn't going to stop now. With a smirk, Dipper leaned forward slightly, using his one free hand to pull the demon back towards him. There was a brief moment where he could've sworn Bill laughed, but he had no time to dwell on it as he hastily smashed his lips to the other's.

There were very few moments where Bill Cipher actually  _felt_  time. He acknowledged it's existence, but rarely ever perceived it's passing, slowing or stopping. Everything could be over in the blink of an eye, or slower than molasses. Either way, it didn't matter- Being a demon, eternal life granted no fear.

This was an exception, of course. He could feel his heart stop in sync with the world, but he his surprise the man facing him was still moving. He never really got confused like this, being all-knowing, but how on earth could this be happening? Was it the built up emotion, or had the time baby declared war?

A dreadful few seconds passed before he recognized it as mere tricks of the human mind. Dipper's eyes were squinted shut, but he didn't dare do the same. The intimacy grew as he gathered his bearings, and returned the kiss with full force. Dipper couldn't help but sigh with relief. If he'd been wrong with Bill's intentions, there would be a very long, uncomfortable explanation required later.

The demon bit down gently on the other man's lip, testing the waters. When he wasn't shaken off, he bit down harder, breaking the flesh and tasting tangy blood. There was a shy whimper before the mortal could continue, running his tongue over his own lips in pain.

He suddenly felt very constricted, and the need for air became desperate. His eyes snapped open and he looked to the demon pleadingly, who slowly broke the kiss. The grip on his hand gave way, and he let his other arm drop back to his side. Bill helped him to a standing position, waiting politely for the man to calm his wheezing.

Dipper's face was hot as coals, and his whole body felt like a bowl of noodles. He knew what he'd just done and who he'd done it with, and yet he couldn't shake the feeling that he didn't really care. Besides, he and Bill had been on good terms for three years now, so even if he only moved in this year it was still an acceptable action.

The demon chuckled to himself. "Always gotta be the voice of reason, huh." He stared down the man, who was starting to breathe normally again. "Well, that was fun." He drawled sarcastically, but his blushing face suggested that he meant it.

And Dipper was back up, pulling Bill back into a soft embrace. His heart hammered in his chest, and he could feel the sweat roll down his back. His breath caught when the other caught his chin, tipping it up until their lips met once again. It was far more caring than before, and who knew that demons' mouths could feel so soft...

Mabel knocked a jingle on the door, giggling to herself. "Ey, Bill! I'm baaack!~ I did the secret knock and everything, can I come in?"

Bill pulled away from the man, the sudden absence leaving behind a quiet smacking sound. "Uh, SHOOTING STAR, MAYBE JUST ANOTH-"

Dipper couldn't even control himself. He was more desperate than he cared to admit, and didn't want the moment to end- Even if his sister walked in on them.

Unfortunately, that's exactly what happened. "What?" She questioned, but upon getting no answer she burst inside. It took several seconds before she made any reaction, and then a loud, animalistic screech pierced their ears.

The man came to his senses a moment later, pushing away from the demon in a desperate attempt to save the situation. "Uh, h-hey, Mabel!" His voice cracked awfully, and he could feel a teasing pinch at his side. With that reminder, they separated from the hug in an awkward mess. Dipper fell to the floor, having had been tripped, and Bill offered him a hand to get up.  _Did he not even realize the sounds Mabel was making? She must be horrified, what is he THINKING!_

"Oh my gosh, you GUYS!" He screamed and buried her face in her hands again. "THIS IS TOO TOO TOO CUTE!~ DIPPER'S SECOND KISS WAS ON HIS BIRTHDAY! DIPPER'S SECOND-"

Any and all emotion drained from the demon's face. "Sorry, second?" Then he remembered the merman incident. (How could he forget such things, especially at a time like this?) "Ah, yes..." A taunting glance to the side. " _Second_."

Mabel was hyperventilating, and the two men rushed forward to help her. "Can't... Breathe... Too... PERFECT... Need... Pillow..." She trailed off, dramatically throwing her arm over her forehead. Her legs crossed as she leaned back, mocking the pose of a princess on their deathbed. "OTP... COMING... TRUE..."

Dipper shot the demon a confused look, but decided not to ask. Anything that could get Mabel to show her *ultimate form was dangerous, and he didn't need any trigger words to slip into his vocabulary.

She slowed her breathing slightly, and raised her hands in the air. "YOU GUYS WERE LIKE-" Her hands suddenly became sockless puppets, and she made them kiss enthusiastically. "IT WAS LIKE YOU WERE EATING EACHOTHER OR SOMETHING!" She let her hands drop back to her sides with a romantic sigh.

If Dipper's face had been hot before, now they needed sunscreen. "That's- NO, WE DIDN'T!" He protested, trying to ignore the stifled laughing from the others.

Bill put a hand on his shoulder, grinning like a hyena. " _Actuall_ y, that's pretty accurate." He admitted, ignoring annoyed sputters from the flustered man.

"YOU KEPT YOUR EYES OPEN!?" That was the last straw. Dipper's screaming stopped short as his sister fainted in his arms. "Wow. Really, Mabel?" He groaned, and with the sudden staring from the demon his blushing only spread.

"Whoa, Pine Tree! Blush any harder and we might have ourselves a pine-log campfire." With a hum, he wiggled his eyebrows. "And THAT is a fire I'd  _love_  to start."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKED AS I SAID BEFORE GOTTA GOOOO~  
> -Fly :D


	43. Dreaming Of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO.  
> SO, UH... THIS IS BAD, AND I'M SORRY. ;-;  
> ...Yeah...  
> Sorry for the lack of updates, I had to finish some schoolwork!  
> Love you guys with all mai heart. :3  
> -Fly

_**AkeldamaStone Requested...** _

_**How about a songfic (of sorts): something that goes along the lines of 'My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark'. Bill knows he's in love with (his) Pine Tree, but refuses to accept it. He also knows that Dip has serious feelings for him, so, in an attempt to 'save his dignity' or something, he visits DipDop in his sleep. Since I want to see you try a songfic, (you'll rock at it, I know) could you possibly use some of the lyrics for Bill's lines? You know, he's trying to get Dip to un-like him, so he's saying creepy s***. It doesn't end well, though, cuz he just falls for his Dipper anyway.** _

_**My Response...** _

_**AHHHHHHH I LOVE WRITING WITH LYRICS AND SHIT. I'M SERIOUS, THE KAREOKE CHAPTER WAS IN MY TOP 5 FOR WRITING FUN. Anyway... I probably butchered it, though. Let's see if it's as bad as I think it is. (Oh god I'm so sorry this is horrible AHHHH)** _

There's a good reason they call it a crush.

That's what Bill thought, what he decided. The physical and metaphorical crushing of the heart.

Step on the soul, like shoes on the flames of passion. Sole, rather.

Bill Cipher likes no one. He likes no one, and that's final. That's what he'd tell the other demons, anyway. The ones that watched him, the ones that roamed the town. They knew how he was falling, flailing and failing to get back up.

He no longer stood on two feet. Dipper took one away, stole his heart as well. He'd done it without a second glance, with no real effort or even motivation.

Bill had fallen into a trap that wasn't even set.

He paid the price, a hefty one at that. His soul ached, very being trembled. Dipper was a poison, and there was no cure for it. Surely, the demon could fix this. Besides, he resided in the mindscape- He could create anything he so desired, as long as it didn't have any effect on reality.

No. No, why was he even considering a medicine to an illness that didn't exist? Sure, in theory, he didn't exist either, but such strong positive emotions towards a mortal shouldn't be a thing that could effect him.

Bill was in denial, hating the emotions that he was forced to ride out.

But hate was only a four letter word- Then again, so was pain. So was fear.

So was love. So was pine, and so was tree.

**-=[0]=-**

Dipper Pines, at the age of fourteen, had already been reserved a spot in hell. No, there was no hell-forged letter at his door, no satanic symbols and not once had he had any nightmares...

But he knew, and the thought chilled his bones.

At this point, he was praying to god there WAS no god. After all, if there was no heaven, there could be no hell. Opposites can't be opposites without an opposing force.

Now, why was he so certain about this forbidden fate? Why had he doomed himself to this land of terror and torture?

He'd fallen hopelessly in love with a demon. That very same demon had ruined his life three times over, from his uncle to himself to his sister.

She's still in a coma. To this very day, she's dreaming of none other than pink horses and flying pigs, slowly forgetting her past. Sure, she's happy now, but nobody smiles when they sleep.

Dipper knew that when and if she ever awoke, she'd have no recollection of their lives together.

_No._

Tears became scars, sadness dragged into depression. The gloom followed him like a tail, trailing behind him around and weighing him down.

_No more._

The tail became a chain, heavier than a truck. It locked him in bed with his thoughts, but he never slept. He barely blinked, in fear of what would haunt his subconscious mind.

_No more dreams._

No more trauma, no more suffering. He was a sick, twisted soul- A hopeless romantic for someone who's sole intention was to break him apart. Mentally, physically, both just as painful.

_No more dreams, Bill._

Yet that demon was just as perplexed as he, watching as he was accused again and again. This sadness wasn't his work. Sure, he'd done away with his sister, but he never once laid a finger on this nightmares.

_I'm not trying to hurt you, kid. These dreams are of your own creation- Control them, or crucify them._

And the boy recognized the voice. A shiver ran down his spine, and his terror intensified.

Unfortunately, so did his other feelings.

**-=[0]=-**

What was he thinking? Comforting the boy only led him deeper into depression, further from sleep. He would surely die any day now, given how he almost never ate. Stan had taken on drinking since Mabel's incident, and almost never spoke to the younger twin.

_She'd always been his favourite, hadn't she?_

He cringed, knowing the thought came too loud. The boy buried his face in a pillow, stifling tortured sobs. "Leave me alone, Bill." The voice was weak, muffled and desperate.

_Be careful making wishes in the dark._

His shoulders shook as he creamed into the pillow. "IT'S NOT FAIR, AND IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

_I'm in the details with the devil. If you slap a smile on that broken face of yours and walk around like a happy moron, he'll pass you for a life of eternal bliss. Heaven, and whatnot._

"But M-mabel..." He almost lost it, memories flooding back. He'd opened the floodgate to where his thoughts didn't dare tread, knowing the sadness they hid.

_She's going to join you. Rather, you'll join her. Her lifeline will be cut short by the scissors of prophecy itself._

He was notat all pleased by the lack of reaction this got.

_Goodnight, Pine Tree._

**-=[0]=-**

Stomach twisted, he leaped into the boy's head. He'd fallen asleep at his desk, and he knew it would most likely be his last encounter with this strange child. Every day was one step closer to the kitchen.

The kitchen, as the demon had learned, had many sharp objects. They shone in the light, reflections sparkling on porcelain countertops. Forks were his favourite, but knives were far better at what they did.

Then again, if we all did what we were made for, there would be no Pines family.

Maybe that would've been better, actually. They wouldn't have to go through all this suffering.

Dipper was alone in the mindscape, sitting quietly on the ground. Emptiness stretched eternally all around him, and there was no sign of interest in this dream.

"Pine Tree?" He called out, getting a sombre wave in response. "Look, kid..."

Dipper looked up, face red and streaked with tears. "Leave me alone, Bill." It was a weak request, one the demon would never obey. "Unless you're here to kill me, too."

An uncomfortable silence followed. "I've got the scars from tomorrow, kid. I know what's going to happen, and I'm not here to start or stop anything." He floated over to the child, manipulating the mind to take on a more human form. "Just wanted to chat."

The child nodded quietly, staring nervously at him as the man-demon sat down beside him. "So you almost wrecked my grunkle's mind, then you almost KILL me, and then..." He bit his lip to stifle a cry. He swallowed it back down, hating this feeling of helplessness.

Bill didn't move. "I could take you to her, y'know... Let you say goodbye. You two have a strong enough emotional link, so transporting you between mindscapes would take minimal effort." That was very untrue- He'd have to use a lot of energy, but if it meant the kid would stop crying for even just a second...

And then there was a head on his shoulder, sobbing loudly. The kid broke down, and every part of the demon screamed to hug him. To comfort him, to assure him that things would get better, even if they weren't. To hold him closer, share his warmth, take him to his sister.

_Demon._

No, he couldn't. There was another part of him, and that part had gone unnoticed for too long. He swallowed hard, clenching his fists.

_You're a demon._

That he was. "Or... Not." He pulled away from the child, forcing a grin. After all, prophecy had proven to be unavoidable... Why treat the kid like gold now when in the end... "I'll burn everything you love." He laughed manically, sudden enjoyment flowing through his veins. "And then, if I'm feeling generous, I'll burn the ashes too!"

The words came on their own. He couldn't think straight, he couldn't sit still and he most definitely couldn't stop himself. "I dream of you all the time, of tearing you apart... Seeing the pain I put you through, the horror on that pretty little face of yours. The constellations of tears on your lashes, mocking that little mark you thought you could hide-  _Dippe_ r."

Said boy was a shivering mess on the ground, falling to pieces. He had nothing to cling to, nothing to hold close. He was alone, facing a nightmarish demon that he once called a fucking DORITO.

With a smug grin, Bill disappeared. It was abrupt and unexpected, and seconds later the boy was shaken back into reality.

Stan was there, and he spoke not a word.

How do you tell someone their twin is gone?

Maybe this is how his own father felt so long ago.

**-=[0]=-**

Dipper knocked himself out. There was no other way he'd get sleep.

Bill was waiting for him, per the usual. He'd whisper horrible, heartless things in his ear, crushing any spirit he had left.

"Bill, do you really have any reason to be here?" He asked blankly, eyes too dry to conjure any more tears. "You said it yourself, you know what's gonna happen tomorrow."

The demon snorted to hide his hesitation. "Of course I do! That reason is you. I love this downhill slide... You're on a one-way train to hell, kiddo!" He threw an arm around the boy, mimicking a gesture he once considered thoughtful. Now, it was just a reminder of Bill, Bill, BILL.

The demon watched the child as he slouched against him, not struggling but not at all happy with this position. "Okay." He replied simply, like he'd just give up.

Bill pursed his lips, suddenly more nervous than he should've been. He scrambled to say something snarky, in hopes of getting some fight out of him. "Oh, look at you. Can't you at least show some emotion? I hear it around us, feel it in the air." But Dipper just sighed, closing his eyes in an almost relaxed manner.

There it was again, the pang of guilt. The kid hadn't done anything to deserve this, and Bill was just exploiting his feelings for a long, 'fun' game of life and death.

And even worse, throughout the whole dream the kid never seemed to like him any less. God, he was so screwed up... Even the demon could see that. He, an insane, malicious, sadistic spirit, called him messed up.

What a pair they'd make- No, he wasn't going to think that.

Dipper was already waking up, for some unknown reason. The demon was pushed out of the kid's mind, and back into the dreary grey dreamscape.

The child sat up in his bed, staring off into space. Tears flowed freely from his eyes as he wailed, not caring if Stan could hear.

And yet, being the sadist he was, Bill found this adorable.

How the hell would he get over him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really hoping this isn't as bad as I thought...  
> I mean, it's pretty confusing, and maybeishouldn'thavewrittenthefactthatMabeldiedIdon'tknow-  
> ANYWAY... Agents part 2 is coming up.  
> Can't wait to write it! :D  
> -Fly


	44. Partners In Crime 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCKING BANANA LOAF!  
> I stayed home from school today, because I was sick. Being me, I'm like 'YEAH OKAY I GET TO WRITE! YAY!" (followed by sick noises)  
> But then I went on Tumblr. Farewell, Onedrive, hello Blinded AU!  
> Anyway, here you go. Part two. Not my best work, but my brain is like jelly.  
> -Fly :3

_**WhyNot (Guest), Guest, toriorangeflower, and another Guest Requested...** _

_**Part 2 to 'Partners In Crime'. (Drabble #20)** _

_**My Response...** _

_**Since this got so many requests, I'll write a part 2! Sorry I haven't been posting many drabbles. I'm sick and my brain's a little fuzzy, so please bare with my shaky writing!** _

_**P.S: PLEASE READ PART 1 IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!** _

Bill was talking into his wristwatch, requesting backup. They had reached their destination- an old, abandoned building, matching it's surroundings but standing out all the same.

It looked to be two stories tall, with many smashed windows and a giant paint-stripped cross jutting out in front. A church, and a magnificent one at that. Long ago it must've been quiet the work of art.

The walk there had been too silent for his liking, Dipper whistling to himself as they followed their GPS. He would've liked to chat more, but now this was far more serious. They were behind enemy lines, and this was a mission they couldn't mess up. Any distractions, and they could both be taken captive in a heartbeat. No more sappy conversations or cheesy jokes, at least not for now.

They knew in an instant that this was bigger than they imagined, thus the quick decision to call for some help. A single eye had been spray-painted on the church doors, a large 'X' over top. It dripped like blood, menacingly fresh.

"We should make a plan." Dipper had suggested, fear forcing his voice to waver. "We can't expect the agency to do all the hard work."

His partner nodded quietly, admittedly just as nervous. "Y-yeah, I guess." He felt a hand grab hold of his own, shaky but firm. He looked into his partner's eyes, exchanging worried looks. "Yeah, okay, brainiac. Bring it on."

There was a moment of hesitation before he spoke. "I was thinking I could burst in, y'know, try to get caught. In the chaos, you could get in there and do whatever it is we're supposed to do." The reaction this got was almost instant, an angry shake of the head.

"No." Bill said simply, without a hint of humour. "No, for all we know they could sacrifice you or something. That's the LAST thing any of us want, even if this mission takes us all day."

Silence returned, now more comforting than unpleasant. The words sunk in and brought heat to their faces. "Well, do you have a better idea?"

Bill rolled his eyes, groaning with frustration. "You're impossible! I don't make the plans, I execute them." He insisted, laughing gently. "Now, let's think of something that doesn't involve... Your death." He almost slapped himself.  _Wow, that sounded lame._

Dipper tipped his chin back in thought, humming to himself. "We could just rush them, guns blazing. I mean, we don't know how many of them there are, but it could work." His mind was still recovering from the earlier... _Incident_ , and now he was scrambling to say anything remotely intelligent.

Another objection, quickly followed by yet another. Their arguing slowly rose in volume, and tension built up in the air.

And out of nowhere, footsteps. Loud and demanding on the cracked pavement, slowly approaching them. Unfortunately, they didn't notice soon enough.

A hard blow to the back of Bill's head, and he was out like a light.

**-=[0]=-**

Surprisingly, he awoke in a car. Two of his co-workers sat beside him, talking quietly. He rubbed his head in agony, the abrupt movement getting their attention. They stared at him with relief, as if they assumed he was dead.

But neither of them were Dipper. His breath caught as panicked thoughts hit him, each one only intensifying his dread. "Where is he? Dipper?" He croaked, craning his neck to look around, but outside he saw nothing but inky darkness. "How long was I out?"

The man beside him-  _Soos, was it?_ \- Shook his head sadly. "Dude, you've been out all day. Team's still trying to get in that creepy building." He looked to the other man, who shrugged innocently. "Agent Pines was nowhere to be found. We think the guys in the church took him, since it wouldn't be like him to leave a man hanging. He'd have stayed with you, at least until we arrived."

And just like that, the car door was flung open and Bill was frantically searching for where they had been. He faintly registered the shouting coming from the car, but didn't dare look back. He saw a faint light not far away, and rushed towards it without a second thought.

Agent Pines- Mabel, rather- Was holding a flashlight. She looked up from the ground to face the man, and smiled weakly. Fresh tears shone in the moonlight, not at all comforting. "Hey, Cipher." She greeted, shaking his hand lightly. "Assuming you're looking for the rest of us, they're just over there. Be careful, though, and stealthy at that." She blinked back tears, and returned her attention to the ground.

He thanked her hurriedly and left her once again, nearly tripping over his own feet. There were more lights, a small group of people huddled close with their dim flashlights panning the ground. He skid to a halt, examining their faces from a distance. Dipper wasn't there- He had to be in the church.

Hoping they were distracted enough, he snuck closer cautiously snaking into the towering chapel. The doors were heavy, but silent enough to not draw any attention. Once inside, he almost gagged- The smell of death was overwhelming. Fifteen bodies littered the floor, clutching guns and other weapons from the last fight of their life. He recognized a few, fellow co-workers that he'd miss dearly.

There were flickering flames on tiny candles, illuminating the hall. Lining the walls was single stairway, and several doors. The stairs led down, not a single candle lit. The perfect place for a hideout, dark secrets and illegal rituals. With confident strides, he tiptoed downwards, praying that all the steps were intact. One wrong move, and he'd be caught.

At the end of the staircase was a doorway, barely ajar. There was quiet murmuring on the other side, along with the muffled protests of an unidentifiable man. There were candles inside, crack in the door lighting the step he balanced on. Dark blood stained the floor.

He wasn't sure if he should wait or enter now, so instead he pushed open the door. Luckily, nobody was looking his was- All the people inside were focused on the other wall, now chanting loudly. The dreary sound was enough to turn any sane man crazy, but Bill was arguably psychotic.

And then he saw him, if only for a second- The pained face of a tortured soul, the last person he'd ever want to see in this position. Dipper let out a bloodcurdling scream, and the man's blood boiled.

For that moment, he forgot that he too was mortal and stepped into the room. Quickly and quietly, he skipped over to the hooded figures and pushed past them. An almost maniacal smile crossed his face as he did so, looking down at his partner with concern. "What did they do to you?"

Dipper was a mess of scarred skin and pooled blood. His hair was disgustingly knotted, clothes now torn to reveal burnt skin. His eyes darted around in terror, lip trembling. He spoke not a word, but from one look Bill concluded that these people were the cause of this torture. (As if it wasn't obvious enough, given that they were in a dark chamber)

He turned to face the group, desperately clinging to his sanity. He tried to remain clam, breathing heavily as he pulled out a gun. He pointed it at a random figure shooting without hesitation, and in turn was shot in the leg. He gasped in pain, but remained standing on his left.

The whole situation was oddly civil, not a word escaping anyone's lips. They were obviously trying to keep their identities secret, but if he was going to die what was the point? There was only one explanation for this behaviour.

He was a threat, and they feared he'd escape. With one swift movement, he landed a punch in the figure's jaw and shot to man beside him. There was a hand grabbing his back, which he twisted away from and in turn shot him too.

Soon came the footsteps, the rest of his group finally hearing the gunshots. He was hit multiple times but the shock kept him going, along with the constant reminder that Dipper was relying on him. Death for him meant death for his partner, at least until everyone else got there.

After what felt like forever, he fell to the ground. Pain finally settled in, nestling in his wounds and spreading like disease. The bullets were infected with poison, slowly killing him. He made fun of pain before, but now it was taken to a whole new level.

Before anyone could even make a move, another one of the hooded people fell to the ground. Mabel stood in the doorway, clutching a Taser like a lifeline. Her face was pale, windswept hair barely tucked out of sight. Her eyes were focused on her brother, but her concentration was set on the group around him.

The room was filled with an animalistic cry as another figure fell, Bill's weak fingers pulling the trigger. It was a clean shot to the head.

It took only a minute for the captors to go down, tumbling to the floor like bloody dominoes. Death was their game, and they won with ease.

Then again, there's always that part of you that feels bad for the losers. Horrible as their deeds were, Dipper couldn't help but tremble at the sight of the death around them.

Neither of the Pines agents noticed when Bill passed out, not until they left. They stood in the doorway, calling his name. It took a moment for them to realize he was unconscious- dead?

With heavy hearts, they dragged him up the stairs. His chest rose and fell evenly, almost peacefully. The candles lit their way, and the agents with the flashlights helped them ease back into the cool midnight air. Bill was taken by a medic, and Mabel called their plane to tell them they'd done the dirty work.

A very tired Dipper was taken by another medic, who asked him a handful of questions. His name was Dipper Pines, he'd been kidnapped by a guy in a red sheet, hauled into a dark room... Blah blah, bound and burnt. He'd been through these questionings many times in his past, but considering this experience had only just happened made the memories all the more real.

Ten minutes later, she nodded and gave him a few shots. He drank some medicine, and the world spun. Dizziness swept him away from reality and into the cold, dark depths of his mind.

**-=[0]=-**

_Beep_

Dipper had just woken up in a hospital full of people. His uncle was standing beside his bed, smiling approvingly. "You did good, Agent."

_Beep_

He wasn't ready to celebrate, not just yet. "Sorry, sir, but if you don't mind me asking... Where's Cipher?" His voice was hopeful as his smile.

_Beep_

As told, he stayed in bed. Stan had gone to ask if he could visit another room, at least with supervision. The wait was short, but treacherous.

_Beep_

Another doctor helped him to a standing position, and he nearly fell back down. She wrapped her arm around his chest, helping him stay upright.

_Beep_

Bill was still asleep, tubes swirling around him like silly straws. Dipper almost laughed- He'd always like those, hadn't he? Fitting.

_Beep_

And yet, it seemed so odd. Bill was never so quiet, but then again nobody talks in a coma. At least, that's what he'd been told.

_Beep_

"When will he wake up?" He whispered, feeling a hand on his shoulder. A shiver ran down his spine.

"Will he?"

_Beep_

Mabel rubbed small circles on his arm, pulling him closer. "Shh, bro bro. He's gonna be alright, okay? Five years is nothing." He shook his head, but didn't say a word.

_Beep_

It had been a month since the mission, and each day was a reminder of it. He couldn't get his mind off the plane ride, off what could've been if they'd just been a little more alert.

_Beep_

A year now, and nothing was different. He stopped visiting the hospital, in attempts to forget about it all.

_Beep_

Two years, and nothing worked. He caved, constantly visiting his sleeping partner. The gang that had kidnapped him had a memory gun, which was awarded to him by the agency as a trophy- But it was far from cosmetic. In fact, if he were to twist the knob, and point it at his...

_Beep-_

"Who's Bill?" He asked, face twisted into a confused frown. The nurse's face paled, and she looked down at her book.

"I'm sorry, are you not Agent Pines? I was told to tell you he'd awoken... You were partners for that... Mission... So long ago..." Each word was more quiet than the last, and she concluded that it must've been for the other Pines twin.

Dipper waved as she left his office, chewing on his pencil blankly. Who was Bill? The name was so familiar, yet so far. He glanced down at his paperwork, jotting down a few more notes before getting up. He stretched out his legs, eyes squinted shut in thought.

His door burst open, and the gust of air sent his papers flying. In shock, he bumped his desk and it fell right over- Coffee spilling onto the shag carpet. Mabel stood on the other side of this chaos, wide eyed. "DIPPER! BILL-"

He silenced her with a disapproving glare, and a point to the door. She pursed her lips, excitement still dancing in her eyes, but left anyway. "O-okay..."

He sighed dramatically, bending down to straighten his desk. He hoisted it back up, but it still seemed a little off-balance. He'd used a book to even it out, but where was it? He scanned the messy floor, eyes coming into contact with a small notebook.

With a grunt, he bent down to pick it up. It had a ruby-red cover, and was signed crudely with unreadable handwriting. There were dumb doodles inside, each one fanning the flames of his sparked memories.

And the name, Bill. Every once in a while it would pop up, along with his own or accompanied by a stick figure doing...  _Questionable_  things. And there were rules, too. Rule one was scratched out, but rule two...

The book fell to the floor. How had he forgotten? Bill and he... They...

Papers flew once more as he raced out of the room, and towards the hospital wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO TIREDDDDDDD...  
> Anywho, sorry this chapter was so all over the place.  
> QUESTION I NEED ANSWERED-  
> Should I make a second drabble fic, or keep it all on this fic? (still BillDip either way)  
> Just curious.  
> -Fly :D


	45. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I called this chapter 'Rain' but i really think I should've called it 'Breaking Characterization, The Musical'.  
> That's your call, though.  
> Enjoy!  
> -Fly

_**Guest Requested... (I'm assuming these were both written by the same guest?)** _

_**Ok so can you do one where Bill and Dipper are singing "Amnesia" by 5SoS in honour of Dip's dead girlfriend who was Bill's sister and end up in an awkward situation. Also this whole thing was first published on my birthday so if you could PLEASE do this.** _

_**Can you do one where a humanized Bill and a sixteen year old Dipper are at a funeral. It was Dipper's girlfriend and Bill's little sister and Mabel says the two most important boys in the girl's life to come up (and since her parents are dead, it's Bill and Dipper) and they are forced to sing a sad, sweet, romantic duet.** _

_**My Response...** _

_**Oh, man... So this one will be kinda 'if you squint' BillDip because I can't bring myself to write romantic stuff or anything like that at such a sad event. As stated, Bill's gonna be human as hell.** _

It was a normal, sunny day at the shack. Cool summer air blew through the open window as the Pines twins watched reruns of cheesy sitcoms. Stan was in town 'buying' supplies for the shack, though his lack of cash suggested he would just be shoplifting.

Soos had taken a week off to go visit Melody, and taken Wendy with him. She always wanted to see Portland, after all, and it seemed like a great opportunity to introduce them.

Now that Dipper and his sister were sixteen, they could finally stay home alone. Their grunkle had never been very trusting, even less so than his nervous nephew.

The phone rang, tuning out the punchline of another lame joke. "Your turn." Mabel snapped, pushing him towards the gift shop. Her brother stands with a groan, and walks away.

She laughs obnoxiously at the show, puns now embedded in her mind. She'd probably test them out later, when her brother would be too tired to get angry. He hated it when she quotes shows, but in the evenings he'd at last laugh.

A loud crash came from the gift shop, and she jumped to her feet. "DIPPER! DIPPER?" Running into the room, she was greeted by no words. Instead, her brother stared blankly at the wall, mouth wide with horror. Tears welled in his eyes, and his shoulders shook. The phone had fallen to the floor, cord dangling over the edge of the counter.

"...Dipper?"

**-=[0]=-**

It was a rainy Saturday, and the moon was rising slowly. Pinks and purples danced like lace across a dimly lit sky, illuminating the depressing scene below. A group of a couple dozen people sat silently, staring at an ebony coffin. The light raindrops fell parallel to their tears, small splatters on the flower-lined ground below.

Tears spilt from the half-lidded eyes of caring parents and friends, each one lost in dark thought. A trio of whispering teenagers sat the closest, splashes of colour in the sea of gloom. Pink was the girl's sweater, blue was the boy's hat, yellow was their friend's coat.

Their chatter was silenced by a tall man, who gave them a warm smile. He knew what they were planning, and his heart warmed at the reminder of it. "Thank you all for attending my daughter's..." His voice trailed off into a terrifying quiet mumble. He whipped a kerchief out of his tux pocket and dabbed at his face. "Funeral."

The word struck like lightning, and the coloured teens shuddered. The girl sobbed softly into her brother's shoulder as the boys exchanged glances. This was a lot more grim than they expected- even for a funeral, it was heart-shatteringly sad.

They returned their attention to the man up front, who straightened his tie shakily. "Now, before we pay our respects, two kind gentlemen are going to sing for us. For my daughter..." He turned his head to take a look at the coffin. His knees buckled, muscles tightened. "For Abby."

On cue, the three in the row rose to their feet. The girl kept her head low, hiding her shameless tears. The tallest led the boy up front, breathing deeply. "Ladies, gentlemen." He greeted calmly, scanning the seated crowd. Each face was familiar, if only vague. It was painful to know each and every one of them felt just as deeply as he had. This kind of despair should never be dwelled on for too long.

The teen beside him nodded. "Today, we'll be singing Amnesia." He announced, words flying out without thought. He'd gone over this opening with the others countless times, so not even his intense emotions could waver his tone.

Then his sister, who was barely holding back further sobs. "Abby once told me that if she were to..." A quick sniffle. "Y'know... Uh... She wanted her two favourite guys to sing her favourite song for her. Of course, besides her parents, her brother and my own brother fit the bill."

At that, she rushed away, tiny cries of despair echoing in the small garden. She ran to the back, where a man greeted her with open arms. Stan had attended the funeral too, despite his lack of respect. Mabel convinced him, and she was incredibly glad that she did.

The two young men fidgeted in place, looking at each other expectantly. Who had the first line again? Before the shorter could say anything, the other started.

"I drove by all the places we used to hang out, time wasted." He started, voice smooth as honey. His golden jacket fluttered in the breeze, and Dipper felt dread pool in his stomach with every melodic word. It was his turn, right?

"I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted." He added, blushing faintly at the words. It may have been Abby's favourite song, but at a funeral it felt awkwardly out of place.

"And even though my friends tell me you're doing fine-" Blonde curls were brushed back by tanned fingers, sliding through strands of loose hair. It was almost painting-worthy, the way his yellow palette contrasted against the crying sky.

"Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?" The yellow-clad teen looked to his partner, almost smiling. Almost, but not quite... Dipper, was it? This was his sister's boyfriend? She'd chosen wisely. He had a high but comforting voice, and when he sang the notes were soft but precise.

"When they say those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?" He scrambled to continue the song, trying to ignore his wandering mind. Nobody seemed to notice... But given that his eyes were focused on the crowd, it was hard to see the teen beside him. "Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?"

"If what we had was real, how could you be fine?" Dipper closed his eyes, hiding glittering tears. He could sense the stares, and only continued because he knew that it was only natural. Everyone cries at funerals, especially if you were so close to the dead... "'Cause I'm not fine at all."

"I remember the day you told me you were leaving." This was the chorus, right? The yellow-clad teen put more emphasis on the lyrics, and casually brushed his arm against his partner's.

"I remember the make-up running down your face." The other sung softly, but just as passionate. He made a daring move and opened his eyes, vision clouded but bright enough to chase away his darker thoughts.

"And the dreams you left behind, you didn't need them." He looked over at the younger teen, who caught his eyes almost instantly. They broke the contact after a moment, not sure how to interpret the stare.

"Like every single wish we ever made." Dipper's voice almost cracked as a hand brushed against his, assuring and warm like fire. He reluctantly took it, hiding it behind their backs. They stood shoulder-to-shoulder, a pair of weeping souls.

"I wish that I could wake up with amnesia." The taller sang louder now, squeezing his partner's hand in an encouraging fashion.

"And forget about the stupid little things." There was a quick squeeze back, paired with a raise in volume.

"Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you-" The golden teen felt his throat lurch, as if he was about to throw up. _Now wasn't the time, now wasn't the time..._

"And the memories I never can escape." Dipper looked to the other, sensing his discomfort. What was his name, even? In a rushed whisper, he added-  _"Bill?"_ And then- "The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone."

There was a pause, slightly longer than planned. "I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone." The teen's face looked paler than usual, even for his fair complexion.

"And all my friends keep asking why you're not around." The shorter drawled, giving the other time to recover from whatever was bothering him.

"It hurts to know you're gone, yeah, it hurts that you've passed on."

"It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long."

"It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?"

"If what we had was real, how could you be fine?"

And the song went on, filling the family's hearts with a balance of pain and peace. Their voices adjusted to the constant change of vibe, and quieted slightly near the end. If Abby were still alive to hear, she'd have been proud.

"No, I'm really not fine at all."

"Tell me this is just a dream-"

"'Cause I'm really not fine at all."

They didn't bow, and there was no applause. Instead, the rain grew heavier, soaking the sombre souls as they clapped the pavement. It was enough, and they had enough. They strode back into their row, still hand in hand.

Bill looked over to notice the other's teary eyes, and rubbed small circles on his hand. It was a comforting gesture, though they were almost strangers. With a small sigh, they prepared for a long ceremony in the cold night air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheh, I'm still sick as shit.  
> This is why I'm writing when I'm supposed to be in school.  
> BARE WITH MY FUZZY MIND!  
> -Fly XD


	46. Bittersweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Femslash?  
> Femslash.  
> Apology?  
> ...Fine.  
> So sorry Ii didn't post yesterday! Homework was a biiiitch...  
> Anywho, I'll be writing as much as possible! If Tumblr distracts me I'll try to at least get one more drabble done today.  
> Enjoy!~  
> -Fly ;3

_**Ezra (Guest) Requested...** _

_**Fem!Bill invites Fem!Dipper into her tea party and Fem!Bill makes her wearing dresses and such, not that she doesn't like it though and there goes fluff if you're okay with femslash? Anyways thank you for always writing these cuties! :)** _

_**My Response...** _

_**FUCK IT'S EZRA. -HIDES BEHIND LAPTOP- Oh, you just want to request? Heheh... Okay... Sure! I prefer writing them as guys but... HELL YEAH girls are just as fun and this idea is PURE YES. Enjoy, fellow demon of past drabbles! ;D** _

The woods were warmer than usual, almost as if possessed by magic.

Dipper didn't notice it at first. It was just another trip into the forest, another walk through the trees. Sure, she'd shed her vest in favour of the heat, and found herself sticking to the shade, but it was nothing too strange. It was summer, so this heat wave was the most normal thing about those woods.

But then the shade drove away from the path, and she stepped out into the sun. It was beyond sweltering now, and she could practically feel her skin burning in the light. Fanning herself with her hat, she wiped the sweat off her brow. She couldn't stray from the path, not now. She couldn't get lost on such a busy day!

And yet, five minutes later she was in the shade. Funny how even _she_  didn't listen to herself.

With a shrug, she walked back from where she came. Eventually she'd find her way back, right? As weird at these woods were, it'd be beyond possible for it to rearrange itself. In fact, she'd seen that exact tree before! If she just turned the corner, she'd find the path, sunny and-

There was no path, only more muddy grass. Was she just confused, or was that really that same tree? Could she really be so easily lost? Shame.

Before she could think another word, there was a faint giggle in the distance. It resembled that of a fairy, light and mischievous. It rung like a gold-plated bell, and pulled Dipper in like a leash. Moth to a flame, she stalked closer to the sound, curiosity moving her legs without much thought.

She almost ran into a tree- Stepping around it, she saw a tiny clearing. In the centre was a little table, eleven seats placed neatly around it. They were all empty but one, and a girl sat with her back to Dipper. She had striking blonde hair in a messy updo, a black bow tying it up loosely. What was visible of her dress was lightning yellow, a faint brick pattern shimmering like golden honey in the morning sun.

Dipper furrowed her brow. Was this mystery girl the source of the sound? She cleared her throat loudly, and the laughter abruptly stopped. The seated girl froze, and spun on her stool silently. Her skin was the color of hot coffee, like sugar and spice, bad and nice. One eye was hidden behind a stray cluster of hair, the other a dark grey. Her eyelashes looked unrealistically long, nose small and pointed. Her lips were curved into a blank smile, deceivingly kind.

It took a moment to realize she'd been staring. "Oh, uh... Sorry, I just heard a noise and I-" She backed up a few steps before hitting a tree. "I didn't mean to disturb you." She turned on her heel, blushing furiously and desperate to leave.

Instead of the path, however, she found a solid wall of trees. The stretched into a line, like meter-thick prison bars. There was a tap on her back, and when she turned to face the disturbance the nameless girl was standing right there. She bit down hard on her lip to hide a scream, drawing blood.

"Care for some tea?" The voice was familiar, but not at all comforting. There was a forceful tint to her tone, a threatening vibe that told anyone she wouldn't take no for an answer. It almost echoed, the high-pitched question vibrating in Dipper's ears.

She let the strange girl lead her to the table, taking a seat across from her. "S-so... Uh, who are you?" She stuttered, hoping it wasn't who she thought. Although her getup and voice screamed demon, she pushed the worrisome thoughts aside and let her tea be poured.

The yellow-clad stranger held out a plate of cookies, but they were politely refused. "I'm sure you already know, Pine Tree... It's a shame your friends couldn't make it, though. Look, I set out all these chairs for nothing!" She listed off the other obscure nicknames, from Shooting Star to Glasses, but Dipper was too distracted. So this WAS Belle.

Not wanting to anger the demon, she put on a forced grin and nodded with false interest. She sipped at her drink occasionally, wondering if it'd be safe to ask why she'd even throw a tea party. (For her enemies, no less!)

But Belle continued to ramble on about random things, from normal to near unsettling. Facts, opinions, jokes... Dipper snapped after a mere few minutes. "Uh, Belle? I'm sorry for, uh, interrupting, but... Can you explain why we're even doing this? I mean, we're not exactly... _Friends_."

She never knew silence could be so loud. For a horrifying several seconds, the woods seemed to go so quiet they could hear their own breaths. "You're right. We're not friends, P.T. That's why I'm going through all this trouble to change that."

Dipper nodded quickly and downed the rest of her tea. Okay, that wasn't a very good question.  _Think, think, think..._ "Okay, so... Why do you want to be friends? I-I mean friends are good, and I'd love to... Uh,  _not_  find deer teeth under my pillow, but this seems uncharacteristically-"

"-You think I'm so predictable, don't you?" The demon drawled, rolling her visible eye. "Heh. I shouldn't expect too much from a flesh bag, I guess." She teasingly stuck her tongue out, forked and blood-red.

The confused mortal gave a hefty sigh before responding. "Can you please hold a conversation for more than ten seconds? I just want a fucking straight answer, for once." She was surprised at her own words, but didn't back down. She bit the insides of her cheeks to stop any signs of apology.

Belle snorted, flashing her a sly smirk. "Straight answer? I apologize, dear Pine Tree, but I can't grant that wish." Seconds passed, and her grin didn't waver. "Geddit?"

She didn't. "You did it again. God, Belle, just... Where did you even get this body? How did you find a vessel so perfect for you?" At the realization of what she just said, she clapped her hand over her mouth. Belle was giggling again, though quiet and stifled. Dipper gave a quiet, undignified squeak, which just made the demon laugh harder. "I hate you..."

But then she felt her face go hot, hand warming at the touch. Her fingers grazed over her birthmark, and she moved it away to face the cackling girl. Belle was calming herself down, shaking her head slowly. "Ah, anyway... Not possession, actually. You're dreaming, and anything can happen in the mindscape!"

Dipper's mouth went dry. "E-excuse Me? Are you telling me this is all a DREAM!?" She screamed, no longer afraid. She couldn't be harmed in her own mind, right? She could just wake up. "WHY WOULD YOU EXPECT OTHERS TO SHOW UP!?"

The demon pursed her lips, smile retreating. "Mmm, I take back what I said about your intellect. Maybe it was just my choice of words, but either way you're actually smarter than most kids your age." A pause. "Right! Well, Ii didn't. I just lied."

"And why would you do that?"

"I want you to myself for a bit, but that sounds a little creepy, no?" The answer was too obvious to be spoken. "Little lies needed to be told."

"I want to go home." Dipper was done with this. She had better things to be dreaming about than some stupid demon who joked about everything from impending doom to sexuality. "I want to _wake up_."

And of course, Belle looked at her like she was joking. "OH, SURE. I'll let you go, because the world DOESN'T revolve around me!" She said sarcastically, throwing her head back in another fit of obnoxious snickering. "Nah, imma keep you for a bit. Cute one, you are!~" She didn't bother to hide the flirtatious tone in her voice.

Dipper was about to respond when something stopped her.

_What. The. Fuck. Is a demon... FLIRTING with me?_

Belle snapped her back to attention, blue flames engulfing the stool she sat on.

-And then the table was gone, along with all eleven of the chairs. Belle floated lazily in the air, watching smugly as the mortal hit the ground. "Mindscape!" She reminded, eyes lighting up as her...  _subject of interest_  floated up alongside her. "Manipulation of the mind is an important trait, kid. It's best to practice of yourself, and this seems to be working wonders with your IQ!"

Dipper had finally come to a conclusion- Belle's personality consisted of every trait imaginable. It only made sense, given how she could be, act, do, and think pretty much anything she desired. Unpredictability was her greatest fear, and now it was staring her in the face through a single narrowed eye. "If you want to talk, then talk." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Belle didn't miss a beat, rambling on and on about various things she liked and loathed. Her favorite human-forged 'tool' was the silly straw, and least favorite was the electronic keyboard. Not exactly menacing, but almost friendly. She'd make a dark joke, or stumble over some unfamiliar words (often the kinder ones such as 'please' and 'friend') but overall their conversation was quite peaceful.

And then she started asking the mortal questions, the hard ones that even she didn't know. 'What's the meaning of life, in your opinion' or 'What's it like to have a friend' came up, and it often took a lot of explanation because, according to Belle, demons had little emotion.

They summoned more food and chatted the night away, worries slipping away with every word they spoke or heard. She'd never admit it out loud, but Dipper was actually enjoying the exchange. Sure, Belle was a heartless (literally, she had no organs) spirit of the mind and therefore (in)sanity, but these thoughts were pushed away with a toothy smile or snarky laugh.

The sun was rising, she could feel it. She felt herself slipping out of the dream, and Belle seemed to be affected too. "Well, kiddo, that was a blast!" She sprung forward, pulling the mortal into a hug. "Ugh, you're rubbing off on me. Look at us, being so soft and..." She trailed off for a moment, and when she looked into her arms the girl was already gone. " _Warm_."

Back in the land of the living, Dipper woke up feeling alive and refreshed. She snatched her hat off the bedside table, and slid off her bed- A sharp pinch to her arm, and she was convinced this was real. That had been a dream, this was not.

But had that all really happened? Had she just thought of Belle, or had the demon really been there with her?

A quick glance at her hand was all it took. In smudged black ink was a tiny message-

_See you tonight!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was a short one. (At least it felt short, heh...)  
> Anyway, sorry again you guys! Just sickness and tiredness and...  
> Stuff.  
> ALSO I'M SUFFERING FROM THE FEELS.  
> Anyone who read 'For The Health And Safety Of Mabel Pines' would know why.  
> -single tear rolls down cheek-  
> -Fly XD  
> (P.S: If you didn't understand my response to the request, Ezra was the name of a demon I put in drabble #15 and he's a little shit XD)


	47. He Who Must Not Be Named

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUGH I CAN'T BELIEVE MYSELF! I DIDN'T POST THIS LIKE WTF...  
> I'm not even kidding, on AO3 it was still on review (i didnt click publish yet)  
> AND on fanfiction i didn't click publish either  
> like  
> OH  
> OKAY  
> THANKS.  
> Enjoy.  
> -Fly XD

_**Forestspirit of Thunderclan Requested...** _

_**Dipper is a psychic part of a group of Ghost Hunters. He goes to someone's house to help get rid of a demon. But, Bill isn't leaving, unless they let him have Dipper.** _

_**My Response...** _

_**Yes. I love this idea, holy hell! So, this'll be pretty AU... Dip-Dop's about 18, and I'm sure you'll get this but just to clarify Mabel, Soos and Wendy are all part of the ghost-hunting squad. (Was a little confused about the psychic part, but I think I worked it out.)** _

_**P.S: Because I can, background Mabcifica.** _

"Northwest manor." Dipper stared nervously at the grand mansion, taking it all in. "Since when did she start calling for us? Thought Pacifica didn't believe in the supernatural."

His sister shrugged wordlessly, pulling him along as they crossed the driveway. "Well, don't ask me what happened. All I know is she saw something floating, and freaked out." With a blush, she added- "Plus, she says she needed some emotional support."

Wendy nudged her in the side, earning a sharp glare. "Whoa, so-rry. Just saying, I think she likes you!~"

Dipper ignored the girls' giggling and fell back into step with Soos. He held a heavy machine, metallic but not at all shiny. It was pretty busted up, dents and holes patched up by the man himself. Of course, it was barely functional, but their knack for finding and capturing lost souls made up for their lack of professional equipment.

They approached the door cautiously, letting Mabel do the honor of knocking. Mere seconds later it swung open, the slim figure of a pale woman greeting them nervously. "Mabel! And... Others!" She welcomed them, taking their coats politely and hanging them neatly on a hanger. "You won't believe this... Come, we'll talk in the lounge."

They slipped off their shoes and followed her to a room, sitting on an overly-posh sofa. "So first, it was just in the dining room... It threw around some forks, and I ran out. Then, it happened again in the inglenook. The fireplace was on, and when I went to turn it off the flames went bright blue! Can you imagine that?"

The group of ghost hunters looked at each other frantically. Dipper cleared his throat, ignoring the dread in his stomach. "I'm sorry, BLUE fire?"

Pacifica nodded quickly, eyes wide. "I know, right! I wouldn't have believed it either! Anyway, after that I decided to grab something to eat. I thought I was just being delusional, so a quick trip to the downstairs pantry seemed like a reasonable thing to do!" She paused to catch her breath. "But it was full of meat! Just big slabs of raw, bloody meat! I blink, and it's back to normal! I swear, I'm never eating anything in there AGAIN."

Mabel's breathing was getting shaky. "Were there any heads? Teeth, perhaps?" She asked, and was answered by a slow nod.

"Y-yeah, actually... Scary stuff... Moving on, before I lose my sanity. After that I ran screaming to the parlor, because I knew Albert- he works for us- would be there. But instead there were glasses floating around, and he wasn't anywhere!" Tears welled up in her eyes as she spoke, as if even talking about it was terrifying.

Soos opened his mouth to speak, but Wendy beat him to it. "What were in the glasses, Pacifica? Do you know?" She was genuinely concerned, despite their past rivalries.

The distressed woman took a deep breath before answering. "Deep red. Like cranberry juice, except..." Her eyes widened to the size of gold balls. "WAS IT BLOOD? WHAT IT ARNOLD DIED AND- AND..."

Mabel stood up and walked over to her couch, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Shh, Paz, calm down. If Albert really did die, we'll find his ghost too. If we find his body, and it's still usable, we can reincarnate him!" Her words were grim, but oddly comforting. It wasn't much of a promise, but it was enough to get Pacifica talking again.

"Then I went to the entryway so I could escape. I didn't want to be in the same house with that ghost any longer... But I stopped." She wiped the tears off her face with her sleeve, and licked her lips. They were dry and cracked, very unlike her usual look. Lip gloss was her other half, it seemed, but perhaps she was just too nervous to notice. "I remembered that you guys always said to call if stuff like this was happening, so I left the doorway before anything else could happen and went to the restroom. Don't ask why, I just felt like that was the safest place... Anyway, I pulled out my cell and called you. End of story."

Dipper wasn't letting her off that easy. "Pacifica, what happened in the washroom?" It was more of a demand than a question, and though he sounded intimidating his words were lined with concern.

Like the flip of a switch, the woman went from calm to crying, and buried her head in her hands. Mabel sat down beside her, rubbing small circles into her back gently. "Okay, bro. She did very well. You go off with Soos and Wendy, find that asshole of a ghost and get back here. I'm staying with Paz- Now, go have your fun!" Her cheerful smile hid the horror in her mind. If that ghost was who she thought he was...

No. No, her brother would be fine, and so would the others. Right now, all she needed to focus on was getting Pacifica to dry her tears.

**-=[0]=-**

Dining room...

Inglenook...

Pantry...

Parlor...

Entranceway...

Restroom...

Dipper listed the rooms in his head, trailing behind his partners. Soos and Wendy were silent, exchanging blank stares and serious looks. They all knew who they were dealing with, and thinking otherwise would just be denial.

Out of nowhere, the man spoke aloud. "It's so like him." He mumbled, and the two stopped. He looked up at their somber faces and kept walked, ignoring their confusion. "S-sorry, I mean... Forks, blue fire, animal teeth, blood... Whatever happened in that washroom..."

Their trek around the mansion was quiet from then on, nobody daring to speak a word. The spirit had to be around there somewhere... "Okay, dudes, I think we should split up." Soos suggested, knowing it was a horrible idea. "We've been looing for half an hour, and... Maybe it'd be faster?"

Wendy nodded in agreement. She too knew it was stupid, that they were much more vulnerable alone, but ignored her instincts and looked to Dipper.

He bit his lip, looking between the two hopeful faces. "Well, if our suspicions are correct and it IS... _Him_ , than one of us will wither be dead or half-insane. Either way, I bid you each farewell." He bowed deeply, taking off his hat.

It was supposed to be sarcasm, but when he rose back to his feet they were gone.

"DAMN IT!" He yelled, but his voice was swallowed by the walls of the manor. "Oh, no no no..." He chanted, pacing around the room. Counterproductive, sure, but he didn't even have the machine! What would he do now? Even if he DID find the ghost, how would he capture it?

The lights flickered, and for a moment he considered running back to Mabel. Maybe he could pry her and Pacifica off the couch and they could go look for the others as a group? Much safer than searching alone.

A second flicker, and he looked up. Above hung a chandelier, too vintage for lightbulbs. Instead, wax rolled down tiny candles, flames flickering violently atop them. They didn't have their usual warm glow, and it was as if they were fighting another force in attempts to cling to life.

And then they went out, quickly re-lit in a new cobalt hue. Blue fire, cold and harsh, growing larger by the second. Engulfing the ceiling first, and then-

Dipper bolted out of the room, ditching his pride in favor of unleashing a girly scream. "SOOS! WENDY!" He called for his friends, but nobody came. He could feel the flames lick at his ankles, trying to pull him into the darkness, hold him down, burn him in an eternal cycle of torture and god knows what else.

He was so lost to these grim thoughts that he fell down the staircase. His head hit a step, and a loud crack echoed through the hall. His arm twisted in a direction he once never thought possible and his legs were thrashing wildly. He rolled down the rest of the flight, breathing heavily and much faster than usual. He tried to feel his pulse, calm himself, but his wrists were being held back. He yelled frantically for the others, and by some miracle Wendy had heard him.

A door to his left slammed open and a sweating figure sprinted out, catching his eye. "OH MY GOD. DIPPER, DON'T MOVE." Her voice was firm, not leaving room for argument. He gave up on his struggling and the pressure on his wrists loosened, but only slightly. Not at all comforting, instead it struck him as a more 'try me again and I'll snap the off' message.

And a triangle, translucent but clearly smiling, interrupted his wondrous view of the ceiling. "Hey, found you!" The voice was teasing and distorted, annoying in a childish way but still worth fearing. Dipper didn't let his panic show, resorting to keeping a straight face and pushing away his urge to bite back. His sassy remarks wouldn't do him much good when he was being pinned down by a powerful spirit. "Heh, did you think you were here to find me? Because I beg to differ."

A voice cleared it's throat, feminine enough for the boy to assume it was Wendy. "Uh, I'll get Soos, and... Stay right there." He was about to object when there was the creak of another door, and he knew she was already gone. _Thanks a lot, Wendy..._

The ghost hovering over him was now a little more seeable, mischief glittering in a single inky eye. "Jeesh kid, I'm not gonna hurt 'ya! Just wanted to spook you a little. Knock down that ego, spark some fright in those pretty little eyes of yours!" The spirit laughed to himself, effectively earning a flinch. "There it is. Now, as I was saying..."

Soos bust in through another door, now to his right. Wendy was right behind him, along with Mabel and a shivering blonde. "I AM SO NOT PAYING YOU FOR THIS!" She screeched, snuggling up against the fuzzy sweater of her panicked friend.

"BROSEPH! HANG IN THERE, DIP!" Mabel yelled, pushing Pacifica off in favor of getting closer. Before she got too close, the ghost levitated into the air- Dipper in his lanky black arms.

"I got everyone together!" Wendy called up to him, gesturing to the group he couldn't see in his forced position.

"LET GO OF HIM, YOU EVIL DORITO!" Soos ordered, but was paid no mind. Instead, a spark of blue flame burnt him on the tongue, preventing future headaches for the exhausted ghost.

"Let's go back please Mabel I wasn't kidding I won't pay you a dime MABEL LET'S GO PLEASE-" Pacifica rambled on and on, once again at her friend's side. "I swear to god, you're all impossible..." She gave a dramatic sigh, but changed her posture anyway and shifted her attention to the floating spirit.

Dipper wasn't sure what to make of this whole situation. From his helpless posture to the confusion whirring in his head, his horrified friends to the snarky ghost, it was all getting to him and the ground was spinning and...

And he was pulled closer to the triangular spirit, almost warmed by the feeling. He let his eyes close to better focus on regaining his composure, but something nagged at him the whole time they were closed. He needed to make sure nothing bad happened, needed to- No, this was all too nice. Warmth was better than worry.

The sound of scraping metal rung through the room as Soos pulled out their machine. He took the nozzle from it and held it up, kicking a button on it's side to turn it on. A low, underwhelming whirring sound rose from the quiet as the man stepped closer. "DON'T WORRY DUDE, WE GOT YOU!" (followed by a pained gasp due to his burnt tongue.)

Instead of saving him, he only pushed him further away. The ghost hissed at them, floating even higher. "Not gonna work! But if you're willing, I have a proposition for 'ya." The sudden change in vibe caught them all off guard, and Mabel was the first to break the silence.

"What is it?" She asked the question as if it didn't matter. Surely, to her it didn't as she'd agree to anything to save her brother. Sell her soul? Done. Sacrifice various animals? Give her a knife and some red spray-paint.

The ghost held the man in his arms even closer now, chuckling darkly. "Well, I give him back to you, but I stay here. Or, I leave, but Pine Tree here belongs to me."

Mabel's eye twitched, and another cry escaped Pacifica's throat. "THIS ISN'T FAAAIR!" She whined, slamming her face into the other girl's shoulder. "Don't make her choose!"

And Dipper saw- He saw the blush on his sister's face, the look that told a story on it's own. A conversation with just the eyes took place, and he knew that even if Dipper was freed and Pacifica MOVED Bill would move with them. He'd follow them until he got what he wanted, proving their situation unnegotiable.

"Conditions?" She asked, a small smirk forming on once trembling lips.

The ghost laughed loudly before answering. "Ah, smart one, hmm? Shooting Star, you've grown in body  _and_  mind!" His banter didn't change the serious expression she held so stubbornly. "Oh, fine. I keep him, but he can still visit and all that. I won't hurt him, yada yada ya, one-hundred percent satisfaction or twice your dorkiness back."

Dipper snapped out an arm, no longer restrained. "Deal?" He asked simply, not sure what else to do. Pacifica wouldn't be changed, and everyone else knew this was the only way to get this demon off their backs. His hand was met by another, and the searing pain of turquoise flames.

With what anyone could only guess was a wink, the ghost blinked out of the air- Dipper along with him.

His, and his only.

Sure, with conditions...

But Pine Tree would love him eventually.

He'd make sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Pay attention to lists for easter eggs...  
>  Okay so it's 5:10AM and I'm tired as shit so g'night!  
> Love you guys, and see 'yall after tomorrow's homework onslaught.  
> -Fly  
> P.S: I'm a god for this chapter name and you damn well know it.


	48. A Few More Minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is now what I listen to from as soon as I get home to when my head hits the pillow.  
> -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0WSycnyszG4

_**GabrielHyungnim Requested...** _

_**I want rev!Dipper and Bill to meet accidentally. Like, when Bill is planning to go on a date with Dipper but then accidentally teleports to a universe with Rev!Dipper in it. Bill goes on a date with rev!Dipper and then by the end of the day Bill finally realizes he's in the wrong dimension and then teleports back to where his Pine Tree is, leaving rev!Dipper broken hearted and then Rev!Bill accidentally shows up, with fear in his eye, but comforts the boy and happy ending. Rev!Dipper gets his own Bill.** _

_**My Response...** _

__**Still sick as fuck, so I might stay home tomorrow. (AGAIN, I KNOW) Luckily, this means more drabbles and HOPEFULLY some updates to other fics! ;D Enjoy, guys. I know I did. ENJOY ANYWAY HAHAHA**_ **  
**_

Bill wasn't exactly confident for this date.

In fact, he was admittedly nervous. His stupid, useless and very uncomfortable meat sack was sweating all over, staining the pits of his overcoat. With an exasperated groan and the snap of his fingers, the coat was magically ironed and cleaned for the eleventh time that night.

But that didn't stop his nerves from acting up, haunting him like a ghost. The clock was ticking, and he had to go pick up Pine Tree in ten minutes. He fiddled with his bowtie, subconsciously wondering if his boyfriend was just as nervous as he.

Five minutes. Four. Three. Two...

No, he needed more time. Just a little bit to work up his courage, smack some sense into himself and reapply his mascara. With a deep breath, he spun back time, reality bending to his will. It took up a lot of energy, and for a moment he wondered if his human body would collapse. All this pressure and emotion mixed with this whirring magic was painful. (And not the funny kind, either)

He fell to the floor, grinning to himself. He'd need to gather more dream energy later, but for now all he needed to do was worry about making their waking hours PERFECT.

**-=[0]=-**

They met near the forest edge, as promised. The moon reflected off the dew-drenched grass, and stars shone like diamonds. His favorite constellation- The big dipper- hung just above his head. It was easy to get distracted by the breathtaking atmosphere, but there was something- some _one_  far more stunning than the landscape mere feet away.

Of course, Bill only smiled when he saw the teen in a dapper blue suit. He had honestly expected Dipper to show up in some old hoodie, and he'd complain as Bill teased him for it. 'First date got your fashion style on the fritz?' He'd say, and his boyfriend would groan in false frustration and they'd laugh about the stupidest of things.

But no, none of this happened. Instead, he appeared as a new man- Less slouched, head held high with confidence. A pair of shimmering chestnut eyes were fixed on his one, small bags underneath as signs of sleep deprivation. His hair was slicked back, a sight the demon never thought he'd see. His birthmark that he was so embarrassed about was proudly shown off, and it melted Bill's heart to know he was finally starting to like it. (Or even better, he hated it but was doing it for him)

His sudden change in style was quite the change, looking closer to that of a magician than of someone on a date. It was attractive nonetheless, and pulled the demon in like a puppet on a string. "Pine Tree, you look amazing!" He raised his eyebrows and held back an even bigger grin. Too many compliments so early in their night would turn him into some lovesick fool, and that was the last thing he wanted to be known as.

His warm welcome was greeted by a confused glare, Dipper's face twisted into a lost expression. "Uh, thanks, Bill..." He muttered, looking away. Bill was shattered- What happened to make him be like this? With a nervous chuckle, he held out his hand and reached for the teen's. "Why are you even here?" He asked coldly, stepping back. "What're you..." He trailed off as the demon grabbed his arm, pulling him back closer.

"Pine Tree, Pine Tree!" He scolded, though his tone light as opposed to demanding. "Did that old man yell at you again? No, Shooting Star took advantage of your sweet little self, didn't she?" He ignored the shorter teen's shocked gasps as he pulled him into a hug, tracing small shapes on his back. "Don't worry, dear, I'll make you feel better." He promised, releasing Dipper from the embrace.

His face fell when he saw that the teen was quivering, a mix of fear and embarrassment painting his face. He looked to the left, than to the right, and then back at the demon. "Uh... O-okay..." He said slowly, taking Bill's hand. "Sure, I guess?" There was a moment of stillness before Bill started walking, now hand-in-hand with the other.

He was just nervous, surely. It showed in his flushed face and false confidence, and Bill saw through any of his forced smiles. They hadn't done many 'couple-ish' things in public... But still, Dipper seemed uncharacteristically shy. "Hey, Dip, we don't have to... Uh, I mean... We could just go hang out in the woods, if you're so scared." Yeah, he wanted to take him to a restaurant, but the only thing he desired more was to see his partner relax.

The teen's posture loosened slightly at the comment, almost leaning against the other. "Uh, okay." He muttered, stumbling as they turned away from town and into the woods.

The only noticeable sound coming from either of them was the soft patter of feet on dirt. Bill hummed a soft tune, one that vaguely resembled a lullaby. He'd sung this lullaby to his Pine Tree many times before, so surely it could break him out of his shell.

The humming intensified, volume now greater and more noticeable. He looked to his side and tried to catch his boyfriend's eyes, but only ended up tripping of a tree root and flying forward. His hand wasn't released, and instead of face-planting in the mud he was held up.

Dipper pulled the demon to his feet, head cocked to the side with a small look of concern. "Are you okay?" He asked politely, too politely for Dipper. If he'd done that before, they'd laugh their asses off because Bill would've actually hit the ground and his face would be covered in dirt and he'd whine all the way home because of the stains on his clothes and then they'd go home cuddle on the couch in pajamas and watch stupid movies in black and white... (I digress)

No, this was his boyfriend. It didn't matter how strange he was acting, or how different he seemed, because this was who he loved and who loved him back.

The thought that that might've changed was not one he wanted to dwell on. If Dipper really was having second thoughts, they could sort that out some other time. No, now he wanted nothing more than a cliché, romantic night- And of course, demons always get what they want.

Bill was no exception, human vessel or not.

So with a short laugh, he balanced back on his own two feet and swept the teen off of his. The sudden movement was so quick and swift that Dipper gave an undignified squeak, arms instinctively wrapping around the demon's neck. "Wh-what the h-hell was that for?" He stuttered, adjusting his position in Bill's arms. "I can walk. You saw me walk all the way here, for god's sake!"

Ouch. With an earnest frown, the yellow-clad man released the struggling teen. "Geez, Pine Tree, sorry. You usually like it when I do that." He tilted his head to the sky, staring at the moon (and the big dipper, might I add) and humming in thought. "How does one comfort a slouching, sweaty, stressed out tree?" A wide grin crossed his face despite the lame jab.

Dipper was trying to gather his bearings. His head spun and he heard colors, tasted soundsand  _hated this headache that was forming_ _ **OH GOD...**_  In a desperate attempt to steady himself, he lunged forward and swung his hands around Bill's chest. "Oh-oh my god, Bill-" He tried to apologize to save any embarrassment this would trigger, but instead his mouth was met by a single gloved finger.

"Finally, kid. You were starting to worry me!" The demon chirped happily, breaking free of the hold and trapping the teen in one of those awkward couple-hug-walks.

So this WAS Bill's plan! He was trying to make him fall sleep, and he was going to be kidnapped! Oh no, what would Mabel think? What would Bill do? Why was he acting like they were on a date- They weren't even FRIENDS! Sure, the demon popped in every once in a while, but usually flew away whenever they asked any questions. (Not without a quick apology 'for the intrusion', mind you)

But now... Well, it was definitely him. The fashion style seemed to suite him perfectly, Top hat accompanied by a snappy black bowtie. The only thing way off-point was the color scheme, now a blindingly bright yellow as opposed to the usual dreary blue.

...But then again, this was always what he wanted. Ever since the demon's visits became regulated, they'd grown close(r) and they both started to open up. While Bill was afraid of Mabel, he seemed to have no problem interacting with him. His held-back nature had been cute, _adorable_  even, and every day his own face flushed deeper and deeper colors upon the pyramid's arrival.

Now Bill had taken on a human form, gold and quirky and confident in every step. His breaths were steam in the cold night air, lips curled into a knowing grimace and eyelashes jutting out like inky daggers. Not to mention the way he shook the hair from his face, how his body swayed when he waked and that EYE was like a stormy sea...

How could this be the same demon?

Dipper didn't really care. In fact, this new Bill was far more attractive, and not just because of his human self. No, a guy like him admired the his snarky attitude, especially the way it clashed with his seemingly caring personality. So if he wanted to pretend they were boyfriends or something so awkward, he'd let his barrier down and let him. "Let's just go, I dunno, let's just sit here. Right here, and lets talk."

He only had seconds to adapt to his new position before he plummeted downwards, accidentally biting down on his own lip in the process. "Whoops! Sorry, Dip, I didn't mean to drop 'ya!" Bill's voice was calmer now, almost relieved. Could it be possible that he was as worried as he? Just as nervous, parhaps wanting something more? There was a pause before he pulled himself up and into a sitting position. Bill sat like a ragdoll, head flopped to the side lazily and legs spread out. "C'mere." He patted the ground between them, thankfully not  _suggestively_.

And the young teen found himself seated there, lying back against the demon who held his chest tight. His face went a mortifying shade of pink and he forced down a squeal. He was pulled back until he laid on Bill's chest, staring up at the sky dreamily.

The demon smiled from beneath, raising a hand from around the teen to play with his chestnut-brown hair. It was slick with gel but still remarkably fluffy, and he wondered if Dipper would care or not if he messed it up before deciding he really didn't care. But since he was already so uptight, he played nice and ran his slender digits through the hair, massaging his scalp as he woe it between his fingertips.

There wasn't a cloud in the sky, allowing a clear view of the crescent moon to be seen. It cast a shadow of the tall trees onto their tired bodies, but the stars provided most of the light. Twinkling like the tiny suns they so rightfully were, intriguing the two boys beyond words.

Before he even knew what happened, Dipper found himself flipped over- Bill's half-lidded eye focused lovingly on his own. "Beautiful." He commented, breathing deeply. A light blush danced across the teen's cheeks, and he swallowed a scream.

"The moon sure is a spectacle." He added, throat going dry when the demon snickered. There was a small shake of the head, and he found himself getting lost in the gaze. This was DEFINITELY not Bill... It couldn't be. No, he was too romantic, and way too forward. Plus, he had so little interest in astrology, (funny what you learn about a demon in just a few chats) why would he be so indulged in the wonders of the cosmos?

Bill couldn't believe his ears. Was this really his Pine Tree? So dim, unlike his usual self. He'd turn away with a quiet 'thanks', leaving the demon to reel him back in with his seemingly addictive kisses. No, this was him, this was him. He was just... "I wasn't talking about the moon." He parted his lips to reveal a smile that went deep as his teeth. "Or the stars, unless we're talking about my seven favorites."

Dipper was trying really hard not to give in. He didn't want to fall in love so fast, and so easily. The demon had to be planning something, or maybe this was all just a game. A one-night deal, maybe? "And what would those be? I think Alcor's my favorite." He offered a tiny smile, and got a wider one in return.

"Alkaid, Alioth, Megrez, Phecda, Merak, Dubhe and Mizar." Bill listed off seven stars, most of which Dipper knew. He saw how every name sparked the younger man's interest, eyes widening with wonder.

With a stupid silly burst of curiosity, he asked- "Why?"

And was instantly answered- "You know of all these constellations, dear, and yet you do not know of your own?" Bill seemed genuinely shocked, and watched with a blank face as Dipper went red in his own.

"You're flirting with me." He breathed, finally starting to accept it. The demon only laughed, quiet but earnest and extremely... He had no words. "You're flirting... With me?" He repeated, almost laughing with him. He felt a tug on his collar and leaned closer, nose brushing teasingly against the other's nose.

Bill was stifling his own shock. He'd thought Dipper was going through some kind of dude-PMS, but now his cryptic confusion was coming apart at the seams and he couldn't be happier. His nimble fingers held the teen close as his other hand pulled at a string of his tie.

Bolo tie? Huh, strangely familiar, and not at all in a comforting way. He held off on the kiss, giving himself a few moments to tune out and think about  _where had he seen a bolo tie last?_

Oh no. This was bad, very, VERY bad and a horrible situation to be in on either side.

Dipper almost cried out in surprise as he was pushed off the demon's chest, falling to the ground as Bill rose to his feet. "Oh my god, Dipper... Dipper Gleeful, right?" His face was pale, eyes wide with horror. When he'd turned the time back earlier, his lack of energy must've messed with his magic.

The teen, looking up with a face of physical and mental hurt nodded gently and pulled himself up. "Y-yeah, I am... Bill, are you okay?" His worry reverted back to the demon, who was shaking his head like a wet dog.

"NO NO NO NOTHING'S OKAY!" Blue flames licked at his feet and Dipper stared helpless and pained. His expression alone was enough to ruin that entire evening for the both of them. "I'm sorry, I'm not from your dimension. I'm... Oh my god, I'm not your Bill. Have a good night." He apologized lamely before the cobalt fire engulfed his entire body and in the blink of an eye he was gone.

How the hell would he explain his absence to HIS Dipper?

**-=[0]=-**

**NOTE: Bill from now on is referring to Reverse!Bill. (Duh? Idk, that's why this messgae is here.)**

Bill, blue as the morning sky, was floating through the forest on his nightly check-ups. He had to make sure the supernatural beings were all accounted for, and he took his job very seriously. (He was never actually paid, and there was no employer to pay him anyway. Not that he cared, but...)

It was only when he heard soft crying did he actually come to a complete halt, listening for the direction it came from. Surely, it was just another lost werewolf. then again, it wasn't a crescent moon...

Instead, he saw Dipper- Dipper Gleeful, the cold-hearted performer of the 'Telepathy Twins' act. They were kind of friends, so maybe if he approached him they could talk? Maybe he could make him feel batter, and... And...

No, he was a demon and that was a teenage, mortal boy. Love was an impossible feat for them both, right?

But when he greeted and talked with the boy, all that he could understand was how lonely and confused and sad and hopeless he felt. Didn't love fill that hole?

...Could he make up for what someone had broken?

And with a quiet, horribly hesitant offer, he was pleased to hear that the teen wouldn't mind talking more. Perhaps one day they might grow close enough to be more.

For now, the two saddened souls could only hope.

As they walked out of the woods, hand in hand, with eyes bright as the stars.

**-=[0]=-**

**NOTE: No longer Rev!Characters**

"Dipper, I'll make it up to you."

"DAMN IT, BILL! I WAS WAITING OUTSIDE FOR TWO HOURS!"

"Oh my god, Pine Tree..."

"IT WAS FREEZING OUTSIDE!"

"I have a good reason- not even an excuse- but you need to listen."

"...Okay. Okay, fine. Tell me in the morning."

"Alright."

"I'm sleeping on the couch, Bill."

"Than I am too."

"WHA- Ugh, fine."

"I love 'ya, kiddo."

"...Love you too, you ass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending was bad!  
> I only proofread it once over, but Ii needed to post this.  
> Yesterday my laptop decided to do a random 3-hour update, otherwise I would've posted this.  
> I apologize again for the wait!  
> -Fly ;D


	49. Dimension Hopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO BAD, I JUST REALIZED THAT.  
> I TRIED, I REALLY DID.  
> Now if you excuse me, I have stuff to take care of.  
> -Fly

_**ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling Requested...** _

_**Transcendence AU!Dipper dimension travel and ends up in a bunch of BillDip universes (preferably at least one with otaku!Dipper singing Kagamine Len songs with Bill and watching Hetalia all day), just getting mentally scarred for eternity.** _

_**My Response...** _

_**OI. Uh, this is a hard one! I like this AU a LOT but I don't know much about all of it. This isn't one of those things I'd submit on Tumblr as a headcanon, just because so many tint things much be wrong. Hopefully I pulled this off nonetheless! ;D** _

Dipper Pines-  _Alcor_ had been a demon for longer than he could remember.

And things were never dull. No, this isn't why he felt so empty... There were always people to deal with, and reincarnations to chat with. Family had never truly left him, even after so long.

But instead, he was getting kind of bored. He hadn't done much dimension hopping- Something dangerously consuming when it came to energy. Of course, being himself, he worried too much about the worst possible outcomes and refused to travel across dimensions like that purely for fun.

Until now. No, he wasn't any more reckless than before, but he was still the soul of a child. A wise one, but not eternally patient.

So after resting for a good while, he decided to hop to his first destination. He was going in blind, something he knew at heart was a horrible idea. So much could go wrong, think of the possibilities, all that.

Well, no going back now.

**FIRST DESTINATION: DIMENSION 1286438**

**GIVEN NAME: ?**

He popped into the dimension with ease, finding none other than his own sister. She was standing right in front of him, turned away and staring intensely at something just out of sight. Her frizzy brown hair blew gently in the breeze, the forest around her forcing the light from their surroundings  _and_  her attitude. Her fists were clenched tightly, and her sweater-clad shoulders shook with fear and fury.

He floated a little over to see the mystery victim, a man who he didn't quite recognize. He looked vaguely familiar, but no further memories sparked. A yellow hoodie with sleeves too long for his arms led to a stitched -on hood, covering his face. Black jeans flared out at the bottom, blending with the darkness as if he were just a part of it.

Alcor was drawn out of his trance when a shiver ran down his spine. Another force was nearby, almost as powerful as he. Surely not quite omnipotent, but dangerous and something to watch out for. Distant as it felt, he couldn't help but feel like this being was frightfully close.

Mabel's eyes shone, glinting in the moonlight. Twinkling like diamonds of the night, their enraged spark staring daggers into the strange man. The figure opposite her didn't seem to be any happier with her, though his face was hidden well. An obnoxious laugh escaped the hood, slowly growing hysterical.

"Sorry, Shooting Star, but I believe he's mine!~" He sang teasingly, bringing forth awful memories from the demon. Dipper watched nervously as the man calmed, the girl now hurling insults and senseless arguments. He didn't quite understand what was going on, but it didn't look good. Not to mention that nickname... God, he'd never forget that. But this had to be a coincidence, or just some altered version of the pyramid. Surely, this human form couldn't be the only thing that had changed! He'd used too much energy to waste visiting such a similar dimension!

...Save for the fact that Bill was still ALIVE in this dimension, somehow demonic as ever.

Mabel lurched forward, but stopped in mid-air as a blue aura engulfed her. Her eyes widened with fear as she thrashed around, swatting helplessly at the air around her. "YOU LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE, YOU THREE-POINTED PERVERT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, and then she went limp.

The man smiled spitefully, resting his hand lazily on her floating arm. He walked in elegant strides, tugging the girl behind him like some sick parade. "Shooting Star, I do apologize, but trust me when I say that he wanted it!" Another evil snicker, and the adjusting of his tie.

That was the last straw. Alcor cared not for who this man was, what this Mabel was so worried about or what they were so worked up over, but he wanted OUT. He couldn't help anyone here, that would mess with the interdimensional fabric...

And so, with a displeased grunt, he slid out of their world.

**GIVEN NAME: 'Mysterious Figure'**

Where to? Which dimension to choose? Oh, what a wonderful selection! There were many interesting worlds to explore, from different species to family to country. Genders swapped, personalities corrupted, lives ended short and people replaced.

He fell into another before he even knew what it had in store.

**SECOND DESTINATION: DIMENSION 1987666**

**GIVEN NAME: ?**

This world was disappointingly similar. Mabel stood in front of him, now walking through the forest. Hot on her tail was a pig, presumably the Waddles he once knew from his own home. She skipped carelessly down the trail, humming to herself like it was the best day of her life. "C'mon, Waddles! We're almost home!"

Ah, so they were returning to the shack. (Or whatever place these altered souls called home, he had no idea what this dimension held!) He smiled at the thought of the familiar place, floating above the girl and watching happily as she danced down the dirt road.

The shadows of the forest parted as they waltzed into sunlight, a pair of tourists greeting the girl. The mystery shack was stuffed with visitors, tourists from all over the world! They held strange odds and ends to their chests as they roamed the grounds, a particularly large group crowded around who he could only assume was Grunkle Stan. (Tall as he was, the mob around him covered anything lower than his fez)

Mabel darted into the shack, narrowly avoiding collision with the dozens of fans outside. She let Waddles in, and laughed lightly as he stared up at her. "Aww, fine. I'll carry you." She swiped him off the floor and stumbled up the stairs, stopping at her bedroom door and knocking loudly. "HEY DIP, YOU GOT 'YER BOYFRIEND OVER AGAIN?"

...WHAT?

When she got no response, she kicked open the door and was greeted by a mortified boy and a blank-faced man. "OH! Double S, what a pleasure it is to see you again!" He smirked as the child sitting beside him hid his face in his shirt.

An arm was wrapped around his middle, possessive but gentle all the same. It looked as if he'd put himself in such a position willingly, as he wasn't struggling to get away now. "Oh my god, Mabel..." He didn't sound all that upset- In fact, he barely looked embarrassed, as what his shirt hid wasn't horror but instead a childish grin. "I-I... This..."

Instead of freaking out, she... Well, she was still stifling screams, but they weren't disgusted. Instead, they were girly cries of glee, giggles she fought down and a smile to rival the joker himself. "Aw, you're so cute!" She gushed, earning a nod in agreement from the taller man.

So... In this dimension...

That was it. He'd seen enough. That guy looked too similar to the man from the past dimension, and Alcor was not in the mood to see what else this world had in store.

**GIVEN NAME: 'Mabel Squeals Like Waddles'**

There were so many dimensions, so many choices. They were knitted together like some god-like sweater, each one a page of a greater story- Yet stories on their own, and not mere chapters. There was so much beauty in it all, so many astounding sights... But now he'd gotten so exhausted. He'd need to crash in another dimension quickly, before he lost the energy to return to his own.

**THIRD DESTINATION: DIMENSION 2618715**

**GIVEN NAME: ?**

This... Was different.

Instead of Mabel, he saw a closed door. Music was muffled by the solid oak, but the laughter and off-pitched singing was clear as day. Maybe she was just in there, playing with friends? It made sense. Perhaps in this dimension she had different friends?

When he teleported to the other side, however, he froze. No demon traps were set, but instead his eyes beheld a far worse sight. A teenage boy (who looked suspiciously like himself, save for the lemon-yellow wig) was sprawled out on his bed, singing glass-shattering high notes in sync with his ridiculously off-pitched friend (Who was either wearing a wig as well, or just had some really interesting genes). An old television screen was positioned in the corner, playing the intro to some anime show, and the whole room looked like Japan's long lost child.

If this was where he had to rest and recharge, the demon was going to tear his hair out.

The TV was paused (So this wasn't a program? THIS WAS A DVD!?) and the other-dimensional him bolted upwards. He glared at the other teen, who stared back at him cheerfully. "Pffft, you're not watching that AGAIN, are you?" There was a disgruntled noise before the remote was swiped away, and the anime resumed.

"Yes, Bill, now sit down. This is my favourite episode!" He whined, tugging on the taller boy's arm until he fell down beside him.

BILL!?

"Yeesh, Pine Tree, fine." Said man was now cuddling up against the other, resting his own head on top of Dipper's. "There's a new episode, though." He grumbled, surprised at the lack of response he got. There was only the quiet hum of the fan and the held-back giggles of an excited teen. "Alrighty then."

And Alcor watched with horror as they sat there, completely content watching anime for the next two hours. Constantly exchanging short bursts of laughter, the two seemed pretty happy- But it was all over... What was it called? Hetalia?

He could feel his energy returning, slowly but surely. One thing was for certain, he'd be going straight home after this.

Their eleventh episode of the night had just finished, and now Bill was trying to get the other to go to sleep. "Dipper, you need to get some rest. We'll watch some more in the morning!" He promised, tucking the teen in with a soft smile.

"Just one more! Please?" The other-dimensional Dipper pleaded, struggling from under the sheets. "You can pick which episode! C'mon, Bill, pleeeeeease?"

A hand grazed over his forehead, calming him down. "There we go. Just relax." There was a grunt in response, but no movement. "I'll sing for you, if you want." Bill's offer was quickly accepted, leaving the teen to sing feeble lyrics.

Of course, the English translation wouldn't quite work, so he sang the original. Dipper had no idea what he was singing, but the words came so flawlessly and it took a moment for him to remember Bill knew EVERY language.

Perhaps this man really was Bill, Alcor thought. The words were too natural to be learnt through time.

The notes were flawless, every pitch perfect and every line rolled off his tongue without fail. The sound was easily comparable to velvet, royally beautiful but almost soft to the mind. Close your eyes and you could easily imagine some anime guy singing instead.

But it was over all too soon, at least for the mortal Dipper. Alcor was still desperate to leave, but the happiness in the pair's eyes was too much to ignore. Sure, their love for anime seemed to be beyond obsession, and yes, a boy sleeping in the same bed as a demon was something he found incredibly stupid...

Before he could dwell on it any longer, he slipped out of the dimension. The joy in that world belonged to them.

He subconsciously hoped that his interdimensional counterparts would live good lives.

**GIVEN NAME: 'Okatu'**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram is a place of drama and depression...  
> Gosh, guys, sorry. Friends are all upset and that makes me upset.  
> Gotta write though... Time stops for no onedrive! XD  
> I GOT THINGS TO SEE AND PEOPLE TO DO! ;D  
> -Fly :3


	50. Emotional Dichotomy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50 Drabbles.  
> Happy anniversary to us!~ ;D  
> To celebrate, enjoy this 5000+ word drabble.  
> Now, I plan on shaking some stuff up a bit, so stay tuned for the after-notes so you know the deal!  
> I'm happy to say that I'm getting my life organized and drabbles will be a lot less stressful, but not cancelled.  
> I'll be updating other fics regularly too, but the odd day may be missed for the occasional emergency.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Please leave a review or message me if you see any big errors or mistakes so I can fix them, because I didn't get a chance to proofread.  
> -Fly :3

_**DemigodPrefect Requested...** _

_**Dipper and Bill are trapped under layers of rubble, and fear that these might be their last moments together. Bill had lost all of his strength in an effort to keep the rubble from crushing them. Of course, only Dipdip's life was at risk, but who the hell cares? Bill, in a frantic attempt to keep Dipper alive, kissed, and came away grinning softly, and says something along the lines of, "I've been wanting to do that for a while now..." And Pine Tree responds by pulling the demon in for another hungry kiss, and Bill regains his strength, and uses it to lift the rubble off of Dipper. Then, they kiss again, lovingly, hungrily, sexily... MAKE THE KISSES DESCRIPTIVE AND MAKE THE FLUFF OVERWHELMING. human!Bill and older!Dipper, and they aren't dating yet.** _

_**My Response...** _

_**dAmN YISSSSS! HOLY HOT SAUCE IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I LAST WROTE ANGST AND I CAN'T WAIT AUGHHH YAYAYAYAY! I get to play with some fun writing elements here, and descriptive kisses, so- HAH okay, you know what? Just read.** _

_**P.S: They're kinda trapped IN layers of rubble... Or on... idk. Read and it'll make sense.** _

Bill didn't know what it was.

Maybe it was the way he ran his hands through his fluffy hair, or laughed at the lamest of jokes.

Perhaps it was his sparkling eyes, shining from tears or twinkling with curiosity.

Could it be that he was actually willing to put up with the demon's tendencies?

His nagging, narcissistic behaviour, sadistic comments, stupid one-sided arguments and teasing jabs? His cruel smiles, inability to understand social cues, lack of compassion (among other humane traits)?

Well, Bill was no saint, and definitely not the easiest friend to deal with. That is, unless that deal involved a fiery handshake and some ignorance of the fine print. Otherwise, you needed a whole lot of patience and will to befriend such an all-get-no-give person.

To be fair, Bill wasn't really a person, either. He was a demon in a flesh sack body, designed carefully and built from raw power. Because of this, his energy was too low to change between forms, at least for now. For now, he was stuck with tiny blue sparks... And an antisocial, unnoticeably brilliant man with an apparent death wish.

Said man was his friend, of course. Dipper Pines, age twenty, was just happy to have someone to travel the forest with him. They roamed the woods daily, sometimes working together and sometimes going down shady split paths. More often than not, he preferred to stay as close as possible. Not that he liked Bill all that much, he was just worried that one of them would get themselves killed.

Unfortunately, on this stormy evening, it didn't seem to matter if they were together or not.

**-=[0]=-**

He'd seen those runes in the journal, he was sure of it. Twisting like the wind but sharp like thorns, the symbols held countless bouts of information. He pulled out a fresh pen and began to copy them down- He'd decipher them all later. For now, he would write as much as he could.

He felt eyes on his back and stilled. "Bill, would you stop fooling around and lend me a hand?" He grumbled, tossing a spare pencil over his shoulder. "Just take out that notebook I gave you and jot down the stuff over there, okay?" He jerked his head to the side, where there were many other intricate designs.

A hand rested on his shoulder, and he felt the man step to his side. "Lemme take a look, first." For a brief moment, he considered pushing the demon away- But really, what was so bad about such an innocent gesture? Instead, he returned the favour, wrapping his arm around the man's waist awkwardly. Definitely not a 'bro hug', but Bill did this often and he decided it was about time he gave the guy some appreciation. Although he was a pain in the ass, his help was undeniably useful.

The demon released him sooner than he anticipated, and just as his mind was starting to wander the extra support was gone... And Bill was laughing as he stumbled over. "Ha ha, funny. Get to work, Dorito." He smiled lightly and rolled his eyes, watching as the demon pulled out a book. Giving him what the man could only assume was a wink, (He'd been wearing/stealing Stan's eye patch for a while now, and it was driving him crazy) the demon waltzed over to his own work and began to write.

Minutes passed like cars on the highway, and the pages were filled with dozens of ancient messages in a mere hour. The pair was eerily silent, listening to the drips of water from somewhere deeper in the cave. It was like a symphony of shattering crystals, though much quieter.

Dipper squinted at the detail. There were so many parts to every little strain of words that he could barely believe this was the norm so long ago. He'd always imagined the primitive people of the forest being pretty dumb- Now, he knew otherwise. They hadn't just been experts with wrangling the supernatural, they were also excellent scribes!

He was just finishing up his thirty-second copy when Bill was back behind him, asking if they could leave now. "It's getting late, Pine Tree. I'm fine with walking home in the dark, but considering we're in the heart of some creepy old cave I suggest we go now." There was a hint of worry in his seemingly emotionless tone, and it brought a smile to Dipper's lips.

He gave a quick nod and tossed his supplies back into his backpack, glancing at the demon. "Alright then, let's head back." He walked in sync with Bill's long strides, waiting for the other to start up some long, pointless conversation. In truth, he didn't mind their random debates. Often Bill would spill some secrets, if only useless ones. Really, they were all interesting and just sparked more questions the demon was happy to answer.

But he spoke not a word, and silence ruled once again. Such a quiet moment was now rare- Ever since Bill had showed up at the shack, pleading to stay for a while, he'd never enjoyed his old lifestyle.

Now, it was as if he was walking alone. The demon's footsteps were the only reminders that he wasn't.

But their footsteps were all the cave needed, and the crack stone ate them up greedily.

First came the rumbling. Quiet, but a constant grumble from deep within the belly of the beast. They subconsciously quickened their pace, not panicked but still wondering _what was that?_

Next came the crashing, the screams of smooth rock breaking apart on the ground behind them. Not close, but definitely growing louder, and louder... The vibrations in the cave were now impossible to ignore, and the tension rose.

The last straw was the crumbs, tiny pebbles falling from the once sturdy ceiling. They rained down on the two men like snowfall, starting out gentle but eventually pelting them at a painful rate. Now they were running, both very aware that they were quite far from the mouth of the cave. If they wanted to make it out, they'd have to hurry.

A boulder about the size of Dipper's head crashed from directly behind them, and for a moment Bill contemplated just stopping and using himself as a shield. He'd just leave the human form early, if it was too damaged- That wasn't his plan, but it was the worst case scenario and it'd be worth it to keep the other alive.

Instead, he grabbed the teen's hand and effortlessly quickened their pace. Dipper's legs couldn't move fast enough and he slipped, now getting roughly pulled along the floor and scraping his already bruised legs. A cry of pain escaped his throat as another rock hit him, about the size of his fist and right in the face. "BILL, HURRY!" He screamed, giving up on running and going limp.

The demon didn't hesitate to speed up further, ignoring the not-so-hilarious pain of his aching limbs. They were pelted with stone and dust, blood dripping from fresh cuts and purple forming around new bruises. They were so close, they were  _right there..._

The roof caved in, all at once. Enough rock had come loose, and the demon stopped his running to try and avoid their impending doom. Skilfully avoiding the worst of it, Bill managed to only get himself waist-deep in a pile of heavy rubble.

Dipper was in far worse condition, also trapped but instead chest deep and with one arm twisted and stuck behind him. His face looked pale and horrified, and his chest heaved with shallow breaths. "Oh my god..." He spoke under his breath, throat too sore from breathing to make any louder sound.

The very sight broke the demon's metaphorical heart. "Pine Tree?" His voice cracked, and he followed up with a cringe. Suddenly his face was wet, and though he quickly dried it with his gloved hand it didn't seem to work for long.

Tears, they were called. He remembered Dipper explaining it once, when he was crying.

_"Why are you melting, Pine Tree?"_

_"B-Bill, just... Leave me- L-Leave me alone, okay? I need to think."_

_"No, that looks painful. I know what it's like to only see from one eye and if both of yours are melting than I'm not going to go until they're gone or I can stop it."_

_"They're not melting, Bill. They're called- called tears. People get them when they're emotional- Extremely happy, or overly sad. In my case, the latter."_

_"Oh. So... Why're you so sad, Sapling? Flowers wilting again?"_

_"J-Just, can you stay here, please? S-Sit beside me, tell me one of your stupid stories..."_

_"O-Okay, kiddo. Listen up, 'cause this one's a doozy... Prepare to melt in extreme happiness!"_

Emotional, that was how he felt. This definitely wasn't happiness, not even close... He felt broken inside and out, seeing the teen in such pain. No, these were surely sad tears. He'd never felt them before, not even in past human bodies- How could Dipper always make him feel so alive, but so dead at the same time?

Never before had he felt so helpless, jaw wide with shock as he realized the hopelessness of their situation. There was still a weak layer of rock above them, but the heavy convulsions of the earth around them foreshadowed it's falling. One way or another, Dipper was going to die, but he couldn't accept that just yet.

If the roof held and he starved, or he bled out- Or the least painful way, quickly crushed by the stone slab that hung above them like a noose.

Bill, in one last attempt to brush away his tears now felt something else. Not with the palm of his hand, or the tender skin of his tear-streaked face, but instead deep inside his very being. There was so much he wanted to share with the other, so many stories to make him laugh.

Laughter was his favourite human sound, he decided. It was even better when  _he_  was the one that caused it.

_"And so I said- 'Well at least I'm not a glorified textbook!'"_

_"AHAHA!"_

_"Kid? H-Hey! I wasn't... My story isn't over yet, Pine Tree! What are you even saying?"_

_"Ha HA! Sorry, Bill... I just... WOW! That was a good one, actually! Man, I thought you were all-pun-no-fun, but you just proved me wrong."_

_"So what was that? What was that satanic sound that you just made?"_

_"Laughter? Bill, you laugh all the time!"_

_"It sounds different when you do it. I mean, humans laugh, but that was something else!"_

_"Are you making fun of me? I know my voice is kinda high, but dude that's low... Wow, are we trading senses of humour? Why am I making the puns now?"_

_"Heh, maybe... But no, I think it's... Cute. I like it."_

_"...Th-Thanks, I guess."_

_"Don't mention it. Now, what else makes you laugh? Let's do that again!"_

Now, it looked as if Dipper had never laughed in his life. The dark circles from his sleepless nights emphasized his distress, nose running with dark blood from the hit he took earlier. His hair was a mess of sweat and dirt, disgustingly tangled in dead leaves. His skin was tarnished with tiny scrapes, and one cheek had a small gash carved into it.

His arm was grasping hopelessly in the air, trying to find something to hold onto, to dig his nails into. He needed to release this pain, it was all building up so fast and he was now SURE that his left arm was either broken or sprained or _he didn't care_  but it hurt like hell.

His hand finally found something- A soft, warm hand, velvet in texture. Of course, this was Bill, and using the soft barrier the glove provided the teen dug his fingers into it. "Fuck, it hurts..." He cursed quietly, wanting to sound strong but it came out as a whimper. "My arm..."

"I know, I know." He looked up at Bill, who was teary-eyed and worried as ever. "I'll get you out, kid. Don't worry." He cooed, the promise calming the teen but not enough to ease the pain.

For once, Bill had no plan. He was stuck as ever, and used all of his strength just saving them both- But now it seemed as if it was all for nothing.

The boiling feeling in his stomach was making him feel ill and queasy, heart pumping like thunder in his chest. There was so much fear and Dipper absolutely _radiated_  it, the realization the teen would soon die finally dawning upon him. "I have some things to get off my chest, first." He spoke softly, clenching his teeth in attempts to drain out his agony. "My will is under my bed- Wrote it not long ago, just in case it ever came to this."

Bill nodded politely, clutching the hand he held tightly. "No, don't talk like that..." His voice was hoarse, and his whole head hurt from the feelings he held back. "E-Even if this is the end, I want to hear you talk about the other stuff. The good stuff, the secret stuff that you wanted to say and not the stupid black-and-white paperwork. Show me you, because this may be the last chance you get to do so."

There was a moment of silence before the teen broke down, free hand pulling away from Bill and up to hide his face. It was red with sweat, frustration and despair bursting out in loud sobs. The demon wanted nothing more than to grab that arm back, pull him close and into one last hug. He'd taken a liking to the gesture, especially Dipper's. They were short, warm and adorably dorky. He couldn't get enough of them, especially since he only ever had a few. Sensitive as he was, the teen seemed uncomfortable hugging the demon.

_"What're you DOING!? STOP STRANGLING ME, MORTAL! I WILL-"_

_"BILL, BILL! Geez, calm down, I'm not trying to hurt you."_

_"WHAT WAS THAT? PINE TREE, WHAT THE HELL DID YO JUST DO?"_

_"It's called a hug, Bill. Wow, omnipotent and yet you can't fathom tears, laughter, silly straws..."_

_"Hey, those things are funny. I have nothing against them now, considering they're not what I assumed."_

_"...Okay. Uh, sorry for, um, hugging you, I guess? Y-Yeah, okay. Bye."_

_"Wait! Pine Tree!"_

_"Yeah? What's it now?"_

_"Can we... Hug again? I felt weird when you did it."_

_"You wha... N-no. Bye, Bill."_

_"Okay, see 'ya later."_

Dipper seemed to be calming down, if only slightly. He removed his arm from his face, revealing a blank expression riddles with concern. "I-I'm sorry, I'm being such an ass... How are you?" A pair of chestnut eyes surveyed the man trapped with him, crystal-like in lustre. Had he been crying too?

It took a moment for Bill to respond. "Uh- Dipper, I'm fine. I just want you to... If you  _do_  leave the land of the living early, I want... Er, just talk. Tell me what you wanted to say." The assurance came out in a rush, like words pulled along by a raging river. The teen stared back at him emotionlessly, and the demon could practically see the 'please wait' sign in his head. For a second he considered repeating himself, but shut himself up quickly.

Dipper took in a raspy breath, exhaling with a choke. "Okay, o-okay." He nodded and bit his lip harshly, drawing blood but successfully stopping the hacking. "So, when I was twelve, I liked Wendy- you know that, don't you."

A quiet laugh and a feeble smile answered for him. "Yeah. Not really a secret, kiddo, you even said it out loud! Tell me the juicy stuff, the things you haven't told  _anyone_." The demon's voice was hushed, stuck between a whisper and a friendly chatting tone.

The pause was longer now, as if Dipper had already died. A loud crack echoed through the cave, and more rubble rained down. A few rocks pelted them from above, but the real danger was about to come. "You need to promise me I'll die. You need to swear on everything that is holy- and hellish- that I will die and you'll never tell a soul these secrets."

Bill nodded without hesitation. He didn't care what he had to promise, Dipper was leaving him already and he DESPERATELY wanted to know what he hadn't heard.

The teen's face was on fire, stomach churning and _why couldn't he just die now?_ "I'm deathly afriad of the dark, always have been. I haven't REALLY read two thousand books, only one thousand thirty nine. I'm not too sure of my sexuality anymore, I still eat strawberry toothpaste and once I kissed Grenda at a party-"

"One sec, what?" Bill cocked his head to the side, oh-so casually resting his hand on the rocks between them in hopes Dipper would do the same.

The teen's face flushed as he took the hand graciously, no longer squeezing it but instead clutching it gently. It was too affectionate to be any less awkward but neither boy seemed to really care. After all, these were Dipper's last moments on Earth. Pulling away would just be a crime. "I eat toothpaste?"

A shake of the head, and once again Bill couldn't help but feel those stupid emotions building up again. Dipper was touching his hand, and he didn't have to force him- Sure, there were hugs, but he was pretty damn sure that such a thing would be impossible in their positions. He just wanted to get  _out_  and hold the kid on his lap, tell him some made-up story and watch as he fell asleep...

Now he was going to watch him sleep, never to wake up. "No, not that."

Dipper shifted in the rubble, eyes jolting wider as he stifled a scream. The pain in his arm was pulsing, waves of agony crashing against him and pulling him into the light of death. "Ah... I-I'm sexually confused? I liked a guy?" He hissed as his nails dug into the hand he held, forcing down tears. "Well, hah, got nothing to lose. Yeah, I-I liked a boy. Now I don't. Crushes, they come and go, just like lives. Unfair, unforgiving and so fucking USELESS and-"

He found a new definition for pain as his whole body was yanked forward, mouth robbed of another precious breath. He felt soft flesh on his own lips, and he moaned loudly as he realized his nose had crashed up against another's. The sharp pain tearing through him was oddly calmed by the touch, and he couldn't help himself when the feeling deepened. There was something eating away at his heart, making it beat slower and slower but yearning to feel even  _more_.

After his heart came the brain, trying to make sense of the movement. Bill had grabbed him. Bill had yanked him away form his gentle misery and into slow, atrocious torture.

And yet it felt so good. His lips tingled with horrifyingly ignorant pleasure, and he hated himself for the lust for it. His want to hold it, his desperately to hold onto that added pain but most of all that relief.

And Bill had done that, had pulled him into this black hole that he just couldn't decipher. So cruel yet so caring, per the usual.

He let out a surprised gasp as he was released, body snapping back to his original position. His face was drenched with hot sweat, cheeks pink with embarrassment. Had the demon really just done that? It didn't seem like him.

Bill was just as confused as he- He'd read that in one of Shooting Star's magazines. Kissing, she explained, was a way to show your love for someone. Though it took him a few months, he'd come to the realization that Dipper was his favourite human yet- Perhaps even his favourite _soul_.

Favourite led to awkward sensations of love and adoration, the constant need to be near the teen. He was cute, horribly, undeniably so. How could he cope? He couldn't. In fact, he never really did. Mabel came into play as a little 'emotion coach' and would constantly break into fits of giggling and squealing.

He compared her to waddles one day. She took it as a compliment.

_"You're as bad as your pig! Shooting Star if you're gonna do that... seizure thing again could you at least tell me WHAT THE HECK TRIGGERS IT?"_

_"S-sorry, Bill! Hehe, just... Oh, who am I kidding. You'll know soon."_

_"How soon is soon? STOP USING SUCH VAGUE MEASURES OF TIME, KID! ANSWERS, FOR ONCE?"_

_"How about... No. Not yet. For the greater good!"_

_"How about FOR THE GREATER BEING."_

_"You mean Waddles?"_

_"Is -A-Lot an all-knowing demon?"_

_"You're not all knowing, Bill. Well, at least not in this body!"_

_"STOP POKING ME OR I SWEAR YOUR PIG WILL BECOME MY BREAKFAST."_

_"Aw..."_

_"...Greater good, huh. Fine."_

_"Trust me, Bill, you'll thank me one day!"_

_"Ugh. You're lucky I like you kids."_

_"Hehe!~"_

Dipper stared at him through wet eyes. "Bill?" He croaked, trying to hide his blush behind the rim of his hat. Oh god, when did he start feeling like this? The demon was probably confused, didn't know how to deal with his feelings, did whatever he thought would be best...

"I... I've been wanting to do that for a while, now."

The teen's heart skipped a beat. That was Bill's voice, surely. "Why?" He asked quietly, voice high and mortifyingly cracked. He muttered silent prayers under his breath, knowing he'd be a goner any second now. That ceiling wasn't going to hold long...

Instead of an answer, he was pulled back- Now more gently, Bill's mouth danced across his as his hands clumsily dug into the teen's fuzzy brown hair. The kiss felt drugged, and he couldn't help but lean forward with all his might in hopes of encouraging the other. He knew it was so strange and so sudden and so  _wrong_  to kiss a demon but he just wanted MORE.

If he was going to die, he wanted to spend his last second alive like this. The bliss lifted his spirits and dulled the pain in his side, dragging him off to another world. It was like they were fine, alone and at home and holding each other closer than they'd ever admit. Sure, the sound of the cave crumbling round them made this fantasy a little rusty but Bill was there and everything was just so... Okay.

Everything was okay. He was okay. Bill was okay. They were okay, the cave was okay and the runes they had yet to copy down were right as rain.

And he had a feeling he'd die with these lies, the few strings that held him back from screaming for help and thrashing about for dear life. If he couldn't accept his death, he could at least stay calm until it was done with.

The demon was still with him, after all. His passing wouldn't be bad, really, and he'd certainly be remembered- If Bill really did like him, perhaps for eternity.

But then the lips left his and he realized too late that he never even returned the kiss. There was a look of apologetic sadness on his friend's face, regret for what he'd just done mixed with the excitement of his own lust.

Dipper didn't miss a beat, shoving a newly-fallen rock between them out of the way and capturing Bill's cheek with his lips in an attempt at returning the favour. A gentle hand guided his mouth back to another, hungry and hopeless and so sombre it broke his heart.

In all honesty, he couldn't think. There were too many words failing to describe his feelings and the intensity of this whole situation had him giving up on rationality and relying on instinct.

Bill was sad and happy and afraid and excited and so confused he just couldn't stop to catch his breath before something else happened. Wake up, follow Dipper, write down a couple hundred symbols, get trapped in a cave and make out with a mortal adolescent.

What a day, what a night, what a horrendous experience. This was okay, though. This was perfectly okay with him, because he wasn't the only one feeling so lost anymore and they could just feel nice until they could feel no more.

He felt sorry for the teen, grief and horror and pain driving him to the brink of just shutting down. He wanted so desperately to break them out of there, no matter what it took. He wanted to get them out and patch them up and apologize and hug and tell him everything he wanted to say.

But there was already so little time, and with the cave crumbling above their heads he only had one chance to fix things.

So with a whispered apology, one last plead for forgiveness he harshly grabbed the teen by the shoulders and tugged him even closer. The ground shook as a boulder gave way, allowing a few more stones to move and loosening the hold of the rubble.

A bloodcurdling scream pierced his ears and he recognized it as Dipper's, the sound telling him stories of the agony he was feeling. Jagged edges on old stones cut into his flesh as the teen was shaken free, but no matter how hard he tried between the shock and loss of blood he just couldn't bring himself to stand.

Bill was digging himself free in a hurry, fully aware that this struggle was just aiding in the destruction of the cave. In a burst of inhuman strength he swiped the teen off the pile of rocks and stumbled toward the exit, which was already starting to close up with stones.

His legs wobbled with every slow step, the teen in his arms only making it harder to move. He knew that they only had seconds to escape before the roof caved, and when it did Dipper would have no chance of survival.

With a deep breath, he leapt forward, shielding the boy in his arms best he could.

**-=[0]=-**

_"Hey, Double-S? I, uh, got another question for you... It's about Dipper... STOP MAKING THOSE NOISES, YOU INHUMAN, GLITTER-INFUSED FREAK OF NATURE!"_

_"S-sorry! Heh, okay. You feeling all weird inside again?"_

_"Yeah, actually, but now it's different."_

_"Oh? Hehe, how so? Waddles, get over here, we have another patient! Looks like someone's LOVE SICK!"_

_"Sweater Girl, Bacon-To-Be, I feel like I could die. This isn't a joke, and I need you both to take me seriously. LOOK AT ME, PIG!"_

_"Fine, I'm listening. Feel like death, okay, what else?"_

_"It hurts. Right here."_

_"In your chest? Oh, Bill, it was probably all that running yesterday! Just rest and I'll get you some-"_

_"No, like, inside. Deep inside of there."_

_"Your heart hurts? Aw, Bill, you sweetie! Why the heartache?"_

_"I'm not a sweetie, and I don't know! I came to you, 'Emotion Expert'."_

_"Right, right, well... When did you start feeling this way?"_

_"I asked Dipper about hugging again, and he said no. Then I asked about the kissing thing, and he just told me to see you."_

_"Oh."_

_"Yeah, well, then it started to hurt really bad. Maybe he put a spell on me? I SWEAR I'LL TEAR OUT HIS THROAT AND SHOVE IT UP HIS-"_

_"OKAY, CALM DOWN. Bill, you love him! You're sad he doesn't want to do lovey things!"_

_"Why is love so painful but you enjoy it so much? I mean, pain IS hilarious but..."_

_"I'm sorry, Bill, but you may just need to wait. He's... Well, he..."_

_"He doesn't love me, I know."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be, Shooting Star. Thanks for your time, again. Remind me to repay you someday."_

_"...Oh, Waddles, what're we gonna do?"_

**-=[0]=-**

Dipper saw his life flash before his eyes- Mabel, his parents, his friends and countless books. Stan, the shack, Soos and Wendy and Bill and...

And the forest, paired up with a warm feeling in his gut. His legs were weak and burned like fire but he could at least feel them, and the pain was made up for by the arms wrapped tightly around his chest. He was laying in the dirt peacefully, and didn't see much reason in getting up.

He heard heavy breathing just behind him, as if someone had just run a marathon. "P-Pine Tree..." It whispered softly into his ear, extremely worried but steadier than expected. "Please say you can hear me..."

He gave an exaggerated nod, and the arms intensified their grip. "Bill?" He whimpered, sighing with relief as he remembered what had just happened.

He'd just survived. He was alive, and Bill was right there with him. The pain was blinding but so was the joy, whirring in his head like a hurricane. He knew that, no matter what, they'd be okay- He'd get to a hospital and the demon would visit him and he'd be fine.

Okay, so now his darkest secrets were out. Yeah, he just kissed a demon.

But in all honesty, it hadn't been that bad. In fact, it explained Bill's strange behaviour (among other things) and fixed up the annoying hole in his heart.

The real question was if he'd get to experience that again.

But when neither made any move to get up, and a hand slipped into his own...

When a kiss was pressed to his cheek, and the demon nuzzled his face into his hair...

When the trees above blew lightly in the breeze, and the world went so wonderfully quiet...

He decided maybe, just _maybe_  they wouldn't be so awkward after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!  
> I almost forgot to say that 'For The Mortality And Sanity Of Dipper Pines' was just posted and I'm CRYING.  
> My praise cannot be put into fathomable words, so imma leave it at a 10/10 and GO CRY SOME MORE...  
> ALSO, MY NEW SCHEDULE:
> 
> Monday-Tiring day, so I'll just write a drabble.  
> Tuesday-Fun day, so I'll probably update a fic and maybe do a drabble.  
> Wednesday-Usually very busy, so I'll probably post a really short drabble. (1,000-ish words)  
> Thursday-Eh, maybe a drabble but probably a fic update.  
> Friday-FRIIIDAY, so fic update and drabble.  
> Weekend-Whatever the hell I feel like doing, along with a lot of storyboard planning.
> 
> See 'yall later! -DROWNS IN MY OWN TEARS-  
> -Fly :D


	51. Tales Of The Dorito-Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO...  
> I'M NOT SURE HOW THIS TURNED OUT.  
> It's either good or bad. There is no in betweeeeen...  
> Please enjoy either way.  
> -Fly XD

_**DEAR READERS: This is an experimental chapter. I want to try a more drabble-like context, so PLEASE leave a review on whether or not you like this new length-thing! What I'll do if I get mixed results is I'll ask if someone wants it short, sweet and quickly uploaded or long, descriptive and it waits a while. Again, PLEASE let me know if you prefer this kinda deal or not!** _

_**WhyNot (Guest) Requested...** _

_**I say something? I'm watching Spongebob and I just heard Squidward scream "It's the apocalypse! INVEST IN GOLD etc." I'm just saying this sounds very familiar to A certain Cipher's words... And my idea is maybe Dipper is curious what Bill means as well.** _

_**Bipping sauce (Guest) Requested...** _

_**Dipper finds a diary, but not just any ordinary diary. It was BILL'S DIARY. He then begins to read some very interesting, embarrassing, and slightly creepy entries when a certain demon crawls (literally) right upon him with a happy/mischief/angry looking smile.** _

_**Morning-Star57 Requested...** _

_**Soos/Stan gives Dipper a Dream Catcher, not knowing(knowing if you're doing Stan), about Bill. And Bill Cipher doesn't like Dream Catchers.** _

Dipper had gone on many adventures, from scaling mountains to exploring dreary caves. He'd fought the supernatural, befriended animals of the forest and even learnt some spells himself- But none of this could prepare him for the bipolar, snarky, narcissistic demon that was Bill.

The monster had started visiting him in his dreams, claiming that he was 'collecting energy' for some unknown reason. One summer later, and at the age of thirteen Dipper was putting up with Bill in his everyday life, given that all this dream energy had been used to create a human vessel.

The demon assured it's sole purpose was to help him keep a close eye on ' _his saplings_ ', along with the side goal of learning the human way of life. After a lot of pleading with Stan, the old man caved and let them keep their suspicious house guest.

He tried to ignore the boy's eye patch, obsession with anything yellow and fascination with triangles... But he just couldn't. For the love of god, his name was literally (and supposedly)  _William_!

Well, for as long as Dipper's nightmares ceased he'd put up with it. As soon as they returned, he'd show the kid the door. (and quite possible slam his face into it until pain was no longer so 'hilarious'.)

**[Suspicion]**

Dipper had adjusted to this new way of life. It wasn't all that different, to be honest, save for the time he had to throw away teaching Bill how to eat.

And shower.

And dress himself, undress himself...

Okay, so he was officially scarred for life five time over. He was okay with all that, but what he wasn't okay with was Stan's lack of concern for the demon-child. Of course, he didn't know his true identity but the guy was still pretty strange and maybe they could've at least bought him HIS OWN BED.

That's right- ever since Bill showed up in a human body and with enough death threats to go around, he'd been crashing in Dipper's bed. His refusal to sleep on the couch drove the boy to leave his own room, but the morning after Mabel was pale in the face and he swore to her he'd never leave her with him again.

So it began, with the awkward waking positions, unconscious cuddles and surprisingly pleasing dreams. He never brought it up, but his night terrors had vanished ever since the demon had started living with them. Was it a subconscious thing, or was Bill actively monitoring his sleeping mind? Either way, he wasn't about to strike up a conversation about it. He was thankful, but it was one of those things most people just ignore and enjoy.

It was a Thursday morning when Mabel was out. She left with a quick wave and a shout of excitement, presumably off to go spy on some boy or hang out with Candy and Grenda. She was out before Stan could even stop her, leaving him to attend to mystery tours alone.

Bill was having trouble with his clothes again, whining for five minutes straight before Dipper finally helped him out. He was stuck in a sweater, gold in colour and fluffy in texture. Mabel had knitted it for him as a 'welcome to the shack' gift, and despite her brother's protests she insisted they started treating him like family.

He'd never taken this to heart, but Mabel treated the demon like her other twin. The lack of attention Dipper got just made the wedge between the boys bigger, as her brother's jealousy intensified the burning hate he already felt.

Although he read to Bill and let him tag along on walks, he never warmed up to him. His sister could forgive and forget all she wanted, but their past was a big enough burden to keep the demon away from his heart.

When he finally worked Bill's arms through the sleeves, he stepped away to examine him. His upper half was drowning in the fuzzy yarn, lower half (thankfully) covered by sleek black pants. They'd taken him shopping for some clothes, but most of his shirts had been courtesy of Mabel. The one he wore now was his favourite, depicting a familiar-looking Dorito on the front along with the sewn-on words 'ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED'.

The boy flashed him a toothy smile before doing a twirl, letting the loose clothing swirl around him. "Thanks, Pine Tree!" He chirped, snatching Dipper's hat off his head and running out of the attic.

"H-HEY!" The boy chased after him, scowling in frustration. He'd had enough of these stupid chases, as they happened far too often and always for the stupidest of reasons. Bill would steal something of his, or find a way to blackmail him and just when he'd give up or break into tears the demon would return with a smug-as-fuck grin and apologize sarcastically.

He stopped in his tracks at the realization, brushing off his vest and making a point of walking calmly away. He heard the confused stuttering of the demon as he waltzed back into his room, shutting the door behind him. He pulled out his journal and began to jot down his discovery.

After Bill had moved in, the blank pages of the leather-bound book had been filled mostly with tips and tricks for living with the demon. Even if nobody else ever had to go through this, at least he and Mabel could have their little book of information waiting to help.

As if on cue, the demon burst into the room with a look of displeasure on his face. He clutched the hat with clenched fists, storming closer to the writing boy. "Oi. Pine Tree, I'm trying to annoy 'ya. Show me some respect and humour me, at least." He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning on one leg as he waited. "Here, have your hat back. Looks better on you, anyway." He mumbled, tossing the cap onto the bed.

Dipper looked up from the journal only to snort in amusement, shake his head and look back down. "I'm not your toy, Bill. Go play with someone else, but try not to kill any more deer." He faked confidence easily, and could sense the anger radiating from the demon.

"KID, YOU WILL PAY ATTENTION TO ME OR I SWEAR YOU'LL BE GETTING NIGHTMARES FOR WEEKS!"

But he paid Bill no mind, and waved him off.

He should've listened, because for the next week he suffered horrifying nightmares. Each one ended in a sharp pain, followed by the opening of his eyes and an evil grin from the demon. "Sleep well?" He'd ask innocently, only laughing when he was pushed away and cursed at.

Stan noticed the bags under his eyes. He was worried, but had no proof that Bill was giving him nightmares. For all he knew, he was just up late reading.

To be sure, he bought the kid a little present. He knew 'William' would flip shit, and just the thought of his reaction brought a malicious grin to his face.

He made sure both boys were in the room when he gave the present, and even got Soos to casually catch the whole scene on video. The results were a lot less dramatic than expected, the yellow-clad boy forcing a smile for his 'friend' but glaring daggers at Stan when Dipper looked away.

Later that night, Dipper hung it above his bed. Bill climbed in beside him, hogging the blankets as usual. They went a full minute before anything happened, and when it did it woke the entire shack.

"YOU HUNG IT ABOVE THE BED!?" He screeched, tumbling off the bed in a mess of sheets and angry hisses. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" He asked, slightly quieter the before.

The boy sighed loudly and turned over, hoping the demon would just go sleep elsewhere. "No, but if it does I won't complain." He made a mental note to buy some more dream catchers, just to piss him off. He understood why Bill was such a sucker for power- (literally and speech-wise, heh) it felt GOOD to be in control.

But this reign only lasted another moment, as the smell of smoke poisoned his nose and his opened eyes were welcomed by cobalt flames. Bill had his eyes squinted shut in concentration, desperately trying to use what little power he had left.

Unfortunately he was successful, and the dream catcher was now ashes scattered across the bedspread. Dipper rolled his eyes in the darkness, cringing when the demon bounced back onto the mattress. "I won't give you any more nightmares if you lay off the charms."

He waited a minute before responding. "Deal."

And that night, he had wonderful, WONDERFUL dreams.

**[Doom]**

As Bill's curiosity faded, Dipper's only grew. The demon was more human with every passing day, and the boy couldn't help but wonder about Bill's natural instincts and behaviour. Sure, he'd had the odd encounter before, and some minimal information was shared in the dreams leading up to Bill's arrival at the shack...

But no, the journal was now the autobiography of a snarky child with dark obsessions and attachment issues. He needed something more than a babysitting pamphlet if he was ever going to get the demon out of the house.

He started off deliberately casual, 'accidentally' barging in on Bill when he and Mabel were knitting together. He'd snuck the odd look through the crack of the door before, and was always greeted by the same comforting sight- Mabel grinning wider than a rainbow, fingers working furiously at a new sweater while the demon complained about his designated wool being too scratchy.

Now, he got to see more of it. His sister was helping Bill untangle a mess of thread, dark blue in colour and attracted to what looked to be (what a surprise) another sweater. The pair waved him over, explaining with beaming faces that they were working on a present for him.

"And it's gonna be much better than that stupid dream catcher." Bill added, a murderous tone to his once charming voice.

Mabel chuckled softly and ruffled the demon's hair. "Of course it will be! It's gonna be made with loooove!~" She teased, wiggling her eyebrows at her brother. The boy laughed lightly, sitting down beside the two.

Bill immediately took matters into his own hands, (literally, per the usual) snatching the string from his friend and working ferociously to untangle the remainder of it. "I GOT IT!" He sang, pulling the knot loose. "Now what did you want, P.T?"

Dipper pursed his lips, considering his options. Should he cut to the chase, or... "Why did you want us to buy gold?" He blurted, earning a short giggle from the pair of weavers.

Bill shook his head slowly, mocking the movements of a disapproving teacher. "Tsk, tsk, present tense, kid! I still do thing you guys should be stocking up. It'll do you some good in the upcoming apocalypse, money being corrupt and all."

Silence followed, save for the demon's snickering. The Pines twins exchanged nervous looks, cautiously eyeing the boy that sat between them. Mabel cleared her throat unceremoniously, patting Bill on the back with an awkward smile. "Uh, Bill, care to elaborate?"

"Nope." The response was immediate, teasing and lined with grim excitement. "I'm not picking favourites, and at least you kids are smart. Sure, some others know about the supernatural and all that but you guys got the brains to live."

Dipper decided never to question that again.

His second try took place in the kitchen, when Bill was being taught to cook by a very patient Pines twin. (In other words, not Dipper.) Mabel guided him around, explaining how to use the stove without catching the house on fire... And then deciding he should just use the microwave.

Bill seemed to think she was joking when she said ' _We don't have fire insurance_ '.

...She wasn't, and this led to cooking macaroni and cheese in the microwave and frying eggs in the toaster. Both went horribly wrong, so they returned to the drawing board with visions of toast and frosted flakes.

Mabel had insisted on breakfast for dinner, and neither boy objected. Bill wanted to experience their 'silly human foolishness' but was also quite proud of the fact that they were now 'finally coming to terms with the meaninglessness of time'.

Behind his back, they made a pact to never do anything time-related with Bill. Things got too weird and cryptic WAY too fast, and it wasn't something their already worried minds wanted to dwell on.

Now, they were sitting at the table with bowls of cereal and plates of burnt toast. ( _"Thanks, Bill..."_ )

Dipper took their moments of quiet eating as a perfect opportunity to strike up conversation and possible get some more useful answers. "So, demon of insensitive taste-buds, about that gold thing..."

Bill looked up from hid food, face blank and head cocked to the side. "Fine. Just because I like you kids, imma let you in on a secret- Gold will be worth a fortune in the near future, even more than it is now. So gather as much of it up as you can- I'd tell you to get some holy water, too, but for as long as I'm around all things holy will be destroyed." He returned his attention to the crispy bread... Which suddenly had strawberry jam?

Mabel's eyes widened and she spat out her bite of cereal. "BILL, STOP CUTTING YOURSELF WITH THE FORKS!"

The demon let a utensil clatter to the table, looking mildly disgruntled. "But Shooting  _Staaaaar_..."

The final attempt was actually right before bed- just a little more info, and he'd let Bill off the hook. All he needed now was some insight as to the symbolism in the 'corruption' of money and why any impending darknesses would want to rid humanity of it.

The demon had just settled, snuggled up in the blankets as his chest rose and fell. He looked asleep, but recently he'd been informed demons don't sleep- In any form. Laying still and tuning out was still a good way to pass the time without breaking reality, though. "I know you're awake, kiddo. Whaddya need now?"

Dipper tries to responds, but instead the question comes out in a rushed jumble of tired words. "Gold what why please explain?" He mumbled, feeling exhaustion sweep over him like the tide. "If you're so secretive about the gold dealio, why are you always leaving gold around the shack?" He corrects himself, leaving Bill to be the one at a loss for words.

"Didn't think you'd notice." He grunts, snuggling deeper into the blanket.

"Well I did." The boy prodded for answers, seeking truths but coming up with nothing.

The demon turned over, facing Dipper with half-lidded eyes. "I like this family a lot, kid. Probably too much for my own good- But no, your sister has to be friendly and Stanford has to be funny and Question Mark and Red are entertaining as HELL." He laughs softly before adding- "And lemme tell you, I've been there. Brimstone, eternal torture... It's one hell of a place, 'ya dig?"

The boy lets out a laugh of his own, and it feels weird to actually not force it. Genuine amusement was never far from Bill, but he had been. He made a mental more to hang out with him and Mabel more often. "Remind me never to ask again." His eyes close and he yawns obnoxiously, not noticing that Bill was still facing him. (and watching him sleep, which was as creepy as it sounds.)

**[Highly Confidential]**

It was one of those days where Bill was busy doing who-knows-what and Mabel couldn't pry her eyes of the television. Stan was sleeping in, Wendy was sick, Soos was volunteering at his abuelita's bingo hall again and there was absolutely nothing to do.

Mysteries were only fun to solve with someone else, and walks in the forest had lost their spark without the demon tagging along. The attic was a mess- Maybe he could clean their room up, and surprise the others!

"I'm such a nerd." He grumbled to himself, fighting off a slight smile. "Cleaning is the most exciting thing I can think of? Am I really that pathetic?" He laughed to himself as he strode to the bookshelf, grabbing a handful of books and laying them out as to rearrange them in page-count order. (Who sorts by author name anymore? And by TOPIC? What, is this 1995?)

As if to answer his lingering questions, he came upon a certain book he'd never seen before. The cover was a faded green, spine embedded with gold letters reading ' _1001 Facts Of The Unknown_ '.

This wasn't at all what the book held. In fact, it had no page numbers, no story, no topic whatsoever! It was a journal, a  _diary_ , if you will. The writing was fairly sloppy, not at all resembling his own or Mabel's.

Soos would never leave a diary in their room, and Wendy wouldn't even HAVE a diary. Stan was out f the question.

A dark smile crept onto his face.  _Bill._

This was Bill's diary.

The first page was hastily written, ink smudged across the paper. A doodle of what looked to a pyramid took up half the margin, the other half littered with strange symbols. He turned his attention to the text, and his breath hitched. "So it really is you, huh."

_06/19/2013_

_Put this book down right now if you want to keep your head. I swear, turn that page and I will end you in only the most painful of ways._

Well, that wasn't too comforting. Too bad Dipper really didn't care or believe him.

_Hopefully you're gone by now- good. This journal was given to me by Shooting Star, my new friend! I just moved in a week ago and we're already on friendly terms. (Geez, humans are quick to trust. I should get one as a pet!) Of course, there's no such thing as partnership in the apocolypse, but for now I can at least_

Okay, that was enough of that. He slipped the page over and was greeted with another two-page-spread of scribbles.

_06/20/2013_

_Shooting Star said she'd gonna make me a sweater! I told her I really liked hers, but I think she knows because I'm always trying to touch her's. Pine Tree's still being a drag, but I'll give the kid some time. He doesn't forgive easily, which is a good thing. He'll learn quick enough, though._

...Okay, that wasn't exactly comforting.

_06/22/2013_

_I didn't write yesterday because I lost this thing! It'd be a shame if it was gone for good, because this will definitely come in handy. Of course, my omnipotence was toned down after I stuck myself in this flesh sack, so writing down important info will be useful._

_...Also, this sweater is called a sweat-er for a reason. Its soft, though, so I guess I'm okay._

That sounded strangely like what he did- Recording info on Bill in his journal for use later on. At least  _he_  had the decency to write properly... Then again, for a demon who's never written before he wasn't half bad.

_06/29/2013_

_Nothing new up until now. Pine Tree got a dream catcher, and I disposed of it. We've been sleeping together ever since I arrived, and as much as he protested at first now he's practically cuddling with me! It's pretty cute, actually, kind of like a kitten._

That's not what was happening. No, as soon as he falls asleep he might snuggle him subconsciously but that was NOT something he'd do purposefully.

_07/03/2013_

_Pine Tree finally decided to join me and Double-S' daily activities! Today we made some cookies, but we couldn't eat them because I forgot which jar was sugar and which was salt. I hate this restrained brain, but at least it was fun. We all went for a walk after, so I don't think they're mad._

He remembered that- Bill had emptied the entire salt jar into the batter. Mabel was on the floor laughing, and he had to admit that it was pretty funny.

_07/04/2013_

_Pine Tree has some sort of brain magic, I think. He's been making me feel all weird every time I go near him and I suspect witchcraft. I'm planning to meet with Shooting Star tomorrow to talk about it, because I don't like this feeling._

What?

_07/05/2013_

_I just finished my meeting with Shooting Star, and she informed me that these were just human emotions. She informed me that because of the age I chose for my vessel, I have to go through the hellish process of 'puberty', whatever that is. It sound like a funny enough word to be made up but she seemed pretty serious, so I'll believe her for now._

What...

_07/06/2013_

_These stupid things called 'hormones' are apparently to blame. Double-S thought I had 'PMS' (which she refused to explain) but discarded the idea after remembering I'm a guy. I don't know why gender matters, but I never really did I suppose. After all, it's just a few measly body parts. And some brain-stuff. Well, I don't care._

Okay, this was a little suspicious. What was Bill talking to Mabel about? That had only been a few days ago...

_07/07/2013_

_Today Shooting Star had another talk with me. She sat me down on the couch when Pine Tree was out and explained that my feelings would be hard to deal with for... Multiple reasons. Prepare for the surprise... She said I love him! Funny, huh. I mean, yeah, I like him as much as I like her but in all honesty I think she was hurt when I laughed. She was completely serious, and considering she'd been right about everything before I'm a little afraid._

He didn't even stop to think before scanning the next page.

_07/08/2013_

_I think Double-S was right. She made a little checklist of things to watch out for, and as much as I wanted to point out how she was against such organized things I kept quiet. I don't want to lose the help she provides with these painful feelings._

Below the paragraph was a folded piece of paper taped to the page. He carefully removed it, unfolding it until he saw what it was. There was Mabel's handwriting alongside several checked boxes.

_-Sweating (not just with the sweater)_

_-Blushing (red face and neck, we discussed this)_

_-Loss for words (which will be the most noticeable for you, considering you talk a lot... No offense)_

_-Heartbeat (if it feels faster than usual)_

_-Adoration (it you feel all soft inside)_

_-Anything else (please let me know)_

No way. No way, this was too much. Had Mabel been coaching Bill's emotions? And the feelings themselves... _Was a demon crushing on him?_

He swept the diary off the floor and flopped down on his bed, starting to read the next entry. He vaguely heard the creak of a door, but in his shock he paid it no mind.

_07/10/2013_

_They all apply. I don't know what to do, because Shooting Star is freaking out and is constantly giggling or really upset. She keeps talking to her walking bacon about boats- Ships- but I have no idea why. Maybe she wants to go fishing again. Perhaps we can do that tomorrow!_

_07/11/2013_

_I realized why Double-S is so sad for me. Pine Tree doesn't, and will never feel the same way about me. She's now my 'getting over it' coach and I don't know what to think. I guess I knew but didn't-_

His reading was cut off by his own screams as something jumped on him, eyes wide with anger and teeth bared. "HAND OVER THE JOURNAL!" The voice boomed, snatching the book out of his hands. It was Bill, face red with anger and mortification.

"I-I swear, I didn't read anything!" He stuttered, dread pooling in his stomach. He considered getting up and running but that would probably only make matters worse. "Okay, maybe a little, but..."

And the demon was silent, fuming but above all horrified. "I hate you..." He mumbled, sliding off the bed with the book still clutched firmly in his hands. With a flushed face, he raced out of the room and left a hysterical boy in his wake.

Dipper decided that he could probably be in a worse situation.

After all, flustered demons weren't exactly the worst thing to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, idk why most of my endings are so weak.  
> Anywho, please let me know what you think!  
> I'll be updating APOS so... maybe see you later.  
> -Fly :3


	52. Manliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Not really much to say?  
>  I did some math and as it turns out I've written approximately 151,000 words.  
> OF BILLDIP.  
> IN LIKE, 2-3 MONTHS.  
> I need a life.  
> -Fly ;D (jk Ii don't need a life, THOSE ARE OVERRATED XD)

_**Kytheres Requested...** _

_**I had another thought-Bill finding Dipper during the whole 'I want to be more manly' episode, and Bill is laughing his butt off, and Dipper sees him and he gets so flushed, and the manotaurs are like, "Who is that man?" and Dipper's like... "That would be my boyfriend. Men, I have to leave so I can have a kissing fest with said boyfriend. Be back in an hour- no, two- make that three hours!"** _   
_**And the manotaurs are just like, "You're fired, kid." Dipper just leaves to go have the kissing fest and never comes back to "complete his training," and then they go and hang out with the Multi-Bear and have a dance-off with him.** _

_**My Response...** _

_**Oh my fucking god. WHY ARE ALL YOU GUYS SO BRILLIANT? AAAHHHHHHHH!~ Yes, this sounds like a blast. Thank you again for the amazing idea.** _

_**P.S: This is an AU where 'Dipper VS Manliness' takes place when Bill and Dipper are together.** _

"Its just... you guys took me under your wing, and have just been so supportive!" Dipper let out a long sigh, resting his back against the stone rim of the sauna. The manotaurs may have been masters of exercise but they sure did know how to relax!

Chutzpar- His mentor- Waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, stop." He laughed, shaking his head.

Dipper wouldn't let it go so easily. "No, you know what? You really have been. I think I feel like I'm finally becoming a man here." He admitted, glancing down at his chest. Even in the distorted glare of the steamy water, he could tell there wasn't a single hair. _Soon,_ he thought excitedly.

"Not yet, Destructaur. One final task remains..." The cave went silent, and a breeze blew in through a hole someone probably punched in the wall.

_"The deadliest trial of all..."_

**-=[0]=-**

"WHAT!?" He screamed, shaking his head wildly. If he felt naked, cowering from the disapproving stares of the manotaurs. "I... I can't!" He hastily hid his flushed face behind the rim of his hat.

Leaderaur gave a mighty roar before responding. "YOU MUST GO GET YOURSELF A LADY!" He demanded, basking in the cheers his followers showered him in. "MAN! MAN! MAN!"

For a moment, the boy swore he saw a flash of gold in the crowd. It was brief, just a glimpse- He'd probably imagined it. "N-no, you don't understand!" His tone was distressed, trying to relay a message he was too afraid to put into words. "I actually  _can't_ , you guys! I'm-"

"HEY, PINE TREE! Lookin' goooood!~" The voice was teasing, high-pitched and all too familiar. A few manotaurs parted in the middle of the crowd, allowing a lanky teen to make his way through. "Though I must admit, those tattoos were a bit of an overkill." The mystery man shot a smirk at the leader, who seemed to be at a loss for words. "They wash off, right? Just a dab of soap, scrub-a-dub-dub?"

Dipper had a sudden urge to run away as fast as he could. "B-Bill?" He squeaked, trying desperately to cover more of himself. The clothes the manotaurs had provided were pretty revealing, and awfully itchy. "What're you even DOING here!?" He tried to keep his voice hushed, but the man showed no interest in keeping secrets.

Bill raised his eyebrows, striding closer to the quivering child. "Why, my little sapling! I came to check up on you, of course." He stopped right in front of him, ruffling his chestnut hair with a velvety gloved hand. "In person, this time!"

Leaderaur seemed to have snapped out of his trance, watching with a mix of curiosity and anger. "Who is this man, Destructaur?" His confusion was quickly replaced by a teasing grin, noticing the way Bill was acting. The boy was sweating from every pore, mortified and helplessly quiet. "Destructaur?"

The yellow-clad teen collapsed onto his knees, laughing uncontrollably. "DESTRUCTAUR!?" He asked smugly, eye squinted shut as he snickered. "You mean Pine Tree?" This seemed to be the funniest thing to him, and Dipper didn't know whether to be offended or just as amused. It  _was_  a pretty unfitting name, but in the heat of the moment it was all he had.

A manotaur in the mob grunted in frustration, rolling his eyes at the dishonour of the golden teen. He couldn't just burst In there and make fun of their trainee! "Dipper the Destructaur has passed almost all of our man trials! He now must go and find himself a lady to call his own!" He spoke with confidence, but the pride in his eyes vanished as Dipper shot him a terrified glance. Had he said something wrong?

Silence washed over the cave as Bill stumbled to his feet, all signs of humour fleeting in favour of the fury building in his chest. " _What did he just say?_ " He growled, surprisingly quiet. Dipper tried to say something, _anything_  but right now he was too petrified to do so much as blink in surprise. The look in his eyes was menacing and possessive and  _oh god he was in so much trouble..._

In the corner of his eye he saw the glint of blue flames. Bill was red with rage, clashing with the cobalt fire and he knew he only had seconds to calm the demon down. "This is my boyfriend, actually." He said calmly, ignoring the twisting in his gut. "Now if you excuse me, I owe him a little... Attention." He flinched, realizing that it probably sounded more suggestive than intended. Heck, even Bill was silent, so he must've done good. The awkwardness of the situation was easily made up for by the priceless looks on the manotaurs' faces. "I'll be back in an hour-"

Bill was already dragging him through the crowd, eyes set on the mouth of the cave. "Two." He snarled, pacing faster. "Two hours, no less." He wasn't too sure if he could promise 'no more'.

"Make that three-EEK!" He screamed as the demon teleported them out, sick of the monsters' attitudes. Bill still wasn't entirely calmed down, not one bit. His fist clenched tightly around the boy's wrist as they appeared in the forest, far away from the mountains. If those creeps were going to shame him like that, they could all go suck a-

"Thanks, Bill." Dipper's cheeks were tinted a delightful pink, which only deepened at the sight of the demon's glaring. "Er, uh... I mean...  _Sorry_ , Bill." His shoulders slumped over with shame. "I wasn't gonna... I mean, I-"

He was cut off by a hard kiss, more hungry than soft but still just as enjoyable. There was romantic, cuddly, 'you're my favourite meat sack' Bill, and then there was demonic, jealous, 'don't even talk to girls' Bill. Right now, he was the latter, and it was a shockingly pleasant shake-up.

He returned it with lustful force, smiling gently into the kiss when the demon hummed back. After being teased about it for so long, he finally found the confidence to return the teen's dominant style and before he knew it he tasted blood on his lip.

He found himself gasping for air, which was hard considering his lips were still being held against the demon's. He had to push the other off to finally breathe, doubling over and coughing in attempts to inhale. Bill offered him an arm, which he gladly clung to as he recovered.

The man was content with the result. He'd have to be careful, from now on... Pine Tree was too troublesome, even when he wasn't trying to be. As a demon, he'd always been possessive, but as time went on and their relationship got more and more serious he just got worse. Dipper avoided conversation with most people, but he'd always find a way to screw up. Besides his family and a few others, he was constantly restrained in fear of the demon freaking out. It was kinda unhealthy, sure, but he gladly did it for Bill.

"Let's go visit my... Er, friend." Bill wrapped his other arm around the boy's waist, pulling him into a warm hug before vanishing again. There was another mountain in Gravity Falls, taller than the manotaurs' and a lot scarier. He did enjoy the look of fear on Dipper's face but right now it just seemed a lot more convenient to teleport to the top.

They reappeared in another cave, this one far more welcoming and smelling of roses. There was a loud roar as a shadow creeped in from the darkness, like a (hopefully gentle) giant. It quickly shrank back into the depths of the cave as soon as he came into view, but for a moment they saw what looked to be multiple heads. "Oh, Bill! Come in!" It growled warmly, without any danger or sarcasm. It seemed genuine enough, especially with the smell of green tea coaxing them in.

The demon followed happily, carrying Dipper along. "Multibear, how good it is to see you!" He flashed a cheesy grin, releasing the boy from his hold and letting him flop to the ground. "Whoops." He added, stifling giggles. "You seem to have buttered me up earlier, guess 'ya slipped from my grasp."

The boy stuck out his tongue, pulling himself up and dusting off his... Well, could you even call that clothing, or was it a furry apron? "H-Hi... I'm, uh, Dipper." He held out his free hand, still patting himself clean with the other. The bear(s?) gave him a sceptical look, nodding towards his paw. "O-Oh, right, hah."

If it weren't for the threat of Dipper storming out, the demon would've been on his ass laughing. Okay, so it wasn't as funny as the incident from earlier but it was definitely one of the better moments in his day. "Now, Multibear, you guys have a lot in common! Wait 'till you hear about his albums, Ii tell 'ya..."

"BILL!" Dipper hid his face in his hands, feeling the burn of his blush on his palms. "Shut up."

Then came the grizzly voice,  **(Pun intended)**  soft and somewhat reassuring. "I like Babba too, actually..."

**-=[0]=-**

Their day with the bear was oddly calm, drinking homemade tea and casually chatting about day-to-day forest events. The boy never knew there were so many races in the woods! From centaurs to pixies, mutant animals (such as Multibear himself) to LITERAL fireflies! Bill liked those, according to his excited expressions whenever they came up. "They set stuff on fire! Isn't it great!?"

It was strange, like something from a dream- Then again, this was all Bill's idea. For all he knew, it could've been.

Evening rolled around and they were dancing, Babba echoing through the dreary cave as they pranced around carelessly. It was a joyous event, a bear, demon and boy putting their differences aside and just having a good time.

If anyone ever told Dipper this is what he'd be doing over his summer, he'd have laughed.

Then again, most would've too.

He never did end up returning to finish his training- If men couldn't dance with supernatural creatures in the light of the moon, than he was perfectly happy staying who he was.

Not to mention Bill would tear him limb from limb. That was a key factor, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, guys, sorry this one's so short.  
> I can't write dance scenes, so I kinda rushed that part.  
> Hopefully it was okay anyway! I just wrote the next chapter to 'A Pinch Of Spice' so my mind's like EVERYWHERE!~  
> IT'S LIKE I'M ON SOME MINOR VERSION OF SMILE DIP.  
> -Fly :3


	53. Nightmare At Freddie's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say, really...  
> Sorry for not posting yesterday?  
> -Fly :)

_**Reapergenesis32 Requested...** _

_**I was thinking of a Five night's at Freddy's AU, maybe Dipper plays it and Bill pulls a prank on him using his dreams or the gang are the animatronics tormenting Gideon or something.** _

_**My Response...** _

_**Can do, will do! Sorry this one's a little short, I had a FUCKLOAD of homework and I still want to at least start the next chapter for 'Heart Of Gold'! Anyway, I hope it's still good. Enjoy!~** _

It started with a quiet whisper, the soft brush of a hand against his forehead, and the darkness of whatever laid behind his eyelids. His breath caught as he was dragged into the realm of sleep, a dark dream materializing before him. His eyes fluttered open but all his bedroom was gone, and in it's place was a small, dusty room. He was in a dreary office, reeking of spoiled food- particularly pizza.

Colourful crayon-coloured drawings decorated the walls, signed in sloppy handwriting by various children. They all depicted various animals, sometimes playing instruments and sometimes eating unhealthy amounts of food. It was a strangely happy sight for such an unsettling atmosphere.

A pig named Waddles, a mouse named Mabel, a skunk named Stan, a wolf named Wendy, and a sloth named Soos. He knew all those names, but to him they weren't animals- Or animatronics, as some of the more detailed drawings suggested. The very thought made him shudder, especially after the encounter with Giffany...

Surely, this had to be some weird dream. Bill must've gotten into the smile dip again, and he'd wake up as soon as it wore off. For now, he'd have to be careful. The vibe the room gave off was vaguely grim, as if someone had died in there not long ago.

He noticed a small screen laying face-up on the desk in front of him, a flashing light blinking in the dim office. With a light smile, he picked it up. It was rusting in some places, suggesting it was older than just any regular tablet. The surface was cold to the touch, stinging his already clammy fingers.

The screen showed off several white boxes, each one labelled with a room number. The screen was fizzing with gentle static, distorting the image of a stage. His heart picked up the pace as he connected the dots, an overrated game coming to mind.

"BILL!" He shouted, hoping the dream demon was listening. If they was ever a time for him to be stalking him, it'd be a good one now. "BILL, THIS ISN'T FUNNY! WAKE ME UP!" His only response was that of clanging metal, gradually getting louder as his face paled dramatically. "You asshole..." He muttered, eyes flicking back down to the dim light of the screen.

The stage was empty, not a good sign. Weren't the animatronics supposed to stay up there? Were they already coming for him? He scanned the room he stood in, but all that greeted him was a dark hallway and two shady vents. There was no _way_ he'd leave using any of those exits, at least not while the hellish machines were waltzing around.

A tiny analogue clock in the corner of the room displayed the time- 3:00 AM. With a grin, he silently celebrated. Wasn't this stupid game supposed to end at 6? Sure, dreams couldn't kill him, but it'd still be fun to beat the system.

He was caught off-guard when an arm swung through the shadows, and let out an undignified scream. The mouse- Mabel, if he remembered correctly- stared him in the face with a two-layered smile. Two rows of sharp teeth were covered in what he prayed was pizza sauce. The animatronic had pinkish fur, two bulging eyes and exaggerated, painted-on blush.

He didn't have much time to see any more because his terror quickly forced his eyes shut. He felt a tearing pain rip through his body as a clawed hand grabbed his arm, tugging him forward and sending him toppling forward. His bare knees dragged across the concrete floor and he forced back tears, desperately trying to rip his hand free. "BILL, LET ME OUT! PLEASE, BILL!"

An agonizing pain shot straight through his chest, and his life flashed before his eyes. He had no idea what had happened or if it was just his imagination, but death came to mind and all assumptions of this being a nightmare were tossed out the window. He let out another ear-splitting yell as the feeling intensified, as if he was being ripped in half. His fists were swinging madly at thin air, trying and failing to defend himself from whatever was doing this.

He saw a flash of white light, a tunnel under his lashes and if he just closed his eyes-

_"It's me..."_

He shot up in bed, sweating and panting. His hands weakly grasped at his shirt, pulling it off over his head and palming at his chest. There wasn't a mark, no scars or even scratches. It was a nightmare after all- but it had all felt so horrifyingly REAL!

He heard a familiar clearing of the throat and looked to his left, where Bill smiled lightly. "Feeling alive?" He drawled, pleased expression both fitting and out of place. He was stifling a laugh, hand over his mouth in a weak attempt to hide his amusement. "You should see your face!"

Dipper was stuck between wanting to hug him and kill him. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?" He cried, throwing off the blankets and sliding off the bed. His face was hot with rage, fury building up in his chest with a new unforgiving fury. "I WAS SCARED SHITLESS! I  _AM_  SCARED SHITLESS!"

The demon seemed to be taken aback, hand flying from his face to his chest. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, but the usual smugness was still there. "Why, Pine Tree! It was just a prank, relax! Truly hilarious, but I suppose only Shooting Star can take a joke..."

His voice trailed off as the boy stormed out of the room, slamming the door closed in a burst of emotional stress. He'd never hated anyone so much, at least not for a long time. Bill was always a jerk, but after he'd started living at the shack, hanging out with them and actually giving shits about his feelings he'd taken a liking to him. Friends, he wasn't sure how close but definitely close enough to share a bed.

He never should've let himself get so hopeful. Bill was a demon, after all, and-

"PINE TREE, WAIT!" The yell was followed by the sound of stumbling feet, and an awkward hug around the waist. "Hey, kiddo, I didn't know you'd take it so-" He was pushed off by the enraged boy, and watched with frustration as he ran away. "Pine Tree, come  _on_!"

Dipper knew he was being a little unfair, but the demon's asshole attitude and snarky comments were getting on his nerve. Not to mention the fact he totally deserved this, giving him such life-scarring dreams.

A small part of him just wanted to hug the buy back, but he tossed the idea aside. As scared and sweaty as he felt, if he wanted comfort he could just go sleep on the couch. Besides, he wouldn't be sleeping with Bill for quite a long time, not after that prank.

The demon decided to surprise him with a dreamcatcher in the morning.

_"In case I'm ever feeling funny... Again."_ He insisted, hanging it above the bed.

And to the boy's surprise and delight, he never had a bad dream again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO SHOOOOOORT...  
> Ugh, I meant to post this yesterday but never wrote an ending.  
> I had homework too so, shit.  
> Juts wanted to apologize for my crap in this chapter XD I like FNAF but I'm too scared to play it for longer than night 1...  
> So that's why I didn't write much with the game itself. Sorry!  
> -Fly :3


	54. I Just Can't Forget About You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell guys, I hate homework.  
> I might have to do quite a few shorter chapters soon, so to make up for it here's one with over 4,000 words!  
> Enjoy!~  
> -Fly :3

_**PastaandNutella Requested...** _

_**Bill is a pop star of the band 3LB (3 letters back..) and he like meets Dip in a concert ,who doesn't like the band but is forced to come cuz Mabel loves 3LB and Bill cant forget Dips face so at the next concert where Mabel and Dip attend Bill sings (I can't) forget about you by R5. And they both fall in love and happiness and s***.** _

_**My Response...** _

_**Sounds fun! :D Anyway, I have 9 drabbles (not even including this one!) to write before Monday (just because I'm really backed up on requests, it's not like I'm going anywhere next week) so LET'S DO THIS!** _

_**P.S: AU Where the band people are just band people.** _

First it was Sev'ral Times, then Scarves Indoors, and now...

"Mabel, I get you want to see this concert, but why do you have to drag me along?"

The Pines twins, age fifteen, were battling their way through a crowd of cheering girls. The concert hall was packed, and the air reeked of cheap perfume and fresh makeup. There wasn't another guy in sight- In fact, with his keen eyes he dared to say he was the only one. Surely, there had to be someone else in his position, right?

Well, as they arrived at their seats, he was greeted by another boy. In fact, they were sitting right beside each other- He'd gone willingly, though. As it turned out, he had to drag _his sister_  along! She was only going with him to cover for him, saying he was there for her and not vice-versa. (Mabel learned upon talking to her that she was getting paid for it, almost as much as the ticket itself!)

Soon enough, there was a warning over the speakers that the show was about to start. The boy's stomach rumbled and he instantly regretted not buying popcorn- As overpriced as it was, it was a lot better than sitting through the girliest concert in history with an empty stomach.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to face the disturbance. It was the boy again- Quinton, his name was- Asking about him. He'd never met someone who was so curious about him, really. It was a nice change, and not necessarily a bad one!

He told him of his life at home, sparing the details of his summer he was still thinking about.

...Or not thinking about. It felt strangely distant since they left, as if someone had stolen the big memories, crumpled them up and handed them back with a smile. Strange metaphor, but still quite accurate.

Either way, he felt great getting to talk to someone besides his parents or sister. He didn't really have as many friends as her, which wasn't always that bad but once in a while it was pretty depressing. Quinton seemed to be the perfect candidate for a friend, even if he liked 3LB. (Well, he couldn't really judge the guy because he was still into Babba)

There was a shrill scream from the front row, one that spread like wildfire through the whole stadium. He glanced at the stage, rolling his eyes as a quartet of young adults strode across the floor.

One of them he recognized immediately as their lead singer- Gideon Glee. Mabel didn't really like the guy, but she thought his hair and outfits were to die for. This time he sported a baby blue suit, shining with various gemstones that shone in the spotlight. His hair was taller than his head, powder white and glistening with hair gel.

Next in the group was Robbie Valentino, who hid his face behind his dark hair. He never wore anything fancy, instead sporting ripped jeans and a leather jacket. He clutched a guitar in one hand, the strap fastened over his shoulder. Thank god Mabel didn't like him either, he looked far too emo.

Third to be seen was 'Mermando', who went only by his stage name. He did strike him as a merman, in some strange ways- His hair was wavy and tumbled down to his lower back, coffee brown in colour. He wore a rainbow of aqua shades, ranging from bright green to deep blue. He was the drummer, if he remembered correctly.

Lastly was the man he never understood- Er, at least even less so than the rest. This time he was showing off a golden overcoat, the back trailing behind him like a cape of stars. His black jeans clashed with the brightness of the top, but matched his bow tie with ease. His hair was too yellow to be called blonde, slicked back but the bangs wild as ever. A stray tuft covered his right eye, making him attractive enough but still the odd one out in terms of costume. He clutched a bass guitar lightly, shining like honey glass. They may not have a dress code but whoever this guy was, he was overdoing it.

Mabel screeched with uncontrollable excitement as Gideon tapped the mic, shooting her brother an apologetic smile when he flinched. She was on the edge of her seat, eyes sparkling with wonder. This wasn't her first concert, but it was her first with this particular band.

He'd discovered she had a thing for Mermando, and after her crush went on for a good month she just had to go see them. Not wanting Dipper to be a 'grumpy, nerdy loner' she bought him a ticket and sprung the invitation without warning. After seeing how much those tickets really cost her, he HAD to go.

A cheerful, annoyingly high-pitched voice _barely_  deep enough for a boyband washed over the crowd, and he could've sworn he just saw some girl faint in the row in front of them. "Why, hello America! My name's Gideon, and this is 3 Letters Back!"

Dipper was REALLY starting to regret not bringing ear plugs. The constant screeching from the crazed girls was driving him to the brink of insanity, and the added song that was starting to trail in was only making the noise worse. The music itself wasn't really that bad, but the lyrics were cheesy and he couldn't stand watching his own sister melt. Her eyes were wide with adoration, hands waving in the air as the chorus started. He knew that she'd be excited but the lovey-dovey look other face was kind of disgusting.

It was then that he reminded himself that this was what boybands were supposed to do, sell albums and tickets (among other things) with their astonishingly attractive talents and looks. Stan had tried to start one once but ended up getting his driver's license revoked- He still drives, but it's far from legal. Dipper found himself shuddering at the memory.

Aa minute later, the first song ended, cringing as the second one started immediately after.

This was going to be a loooong night...

**-=[0]=-**

Bill stifled a groan as his finger slipped on the strings. It was his second wrong note that night, and both times he'd gotten a glare from Gideon. It was bad enough playing it, let alone all the disapproving stares and groans from the three perfectionists alongside him.

He'd never felt so flustered, nimble fingers barely stumbling across the notes. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden? He was performing in front of thousands of teenage girls, sure, but they didn't notice the little things. Sure there had to be SOMEONE who heard it but it wasn't like they'd care. Heck, even if they did, why should he give a shit?

He pondered this, mind slipping off his mortification and wandering as his calmness returned. His hands moved like machines, working on their own as the song dragged on.

But then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw it. A flash of blue amongst the neon pink, a frown surrounded by painted-on grins. He sat a few rows up, clearly unimpressed with the performance. There was a girl tugging on his sleeve, urging him to dance with her but he saw no reason why this display would make him so uncomfortable.

He didn't see much resemblance in the two at first, but it didn't look like they were dating. In fact, after messing up yet ANOTHER note he realized they had identical eyes. Funny how he could see their faces so clearly when he could only see through one eye.

But although they were twins- or at least siblings- The feeling was still nagging at him. So why did he care if the kid was so bummed out? He couldn't drag a crowd of girls down, especially with some other guy beside him dancing it up.

Wait, another guy? Strange, he blended right in with the girls. He seemed to have just as much interest in the displeased boy as his sister did, giving him excited glances as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He had a bright smile and wide eyes, and his happy attitude seemed to charm the other to dance along.

Oh no, had he just missed another? And... Oh no, what song were they playing?  _Had they even played this one before?_

There was a moment in time where he felt completely lost, jaw wide with horror as his hands stilled. It took only a second for the band to notice his silence, giving him furious glares and unforgiving scowls.

His face went an embarrassing shade of pink as he tried to strum along, barely keeping up but starting to remember. He liked that song, too...

But it was hard to play when all he could think of was the two boys dancing together.

**-=[0]=-**

Intermission was a nightmare, as Dipper insisted on getting popcorn. He and Quinton had been dancing for half an hour, and sweat glued his shirt to his pale skin. He needed some water, and some food. He'd sent Mabel to buy them hotdogs while he found his way to the drink stand, breathing heavily and feeling extremely claustrophobic. There were guys that would think a stadium of girls was paradise, but he wasn't one of those guys.

The only reason he hadn't left already was for his sister's sake- Dancing was torture on his already tired legs but it seemed Quinton was determined to keep him on his feet.

Also, the base player kept slipping up. It was funny, but he kinda felt bad- Nobody really cared or even noticed but he saw the horrifying shade of red he went every time. He could relate, always being teased for his own tendencies. It wasn't his fault he went crimson at every little jab.

But then he'd caught the guy's eye, and everything turned from bearably bad to much, much worse. He'd seen that look before, the look of confusion and helplessness that he could only shrug off or return. He wanted to tell the guy to relax, remind him that not a single girl in that hellish hall was paying attention to the base player, (though that could have some mixed effects) to smile back as if he was just as clueless as the rest of the teenagers.

The intermission had come on right afterwards, and now he didn't really know what to think. Would the guy be back on stage? Heck, he seemed far less plastic than any of the other guys, which made the whole experience at least entertaining.

But as he bought his water, he found his mind on the man for an uncomfortable amount of time. He was relatable, but he didn't even know him! He was dragged along to see a boyband, he didn't need this flashy figure to intrigue him so much. He had all the mysteries he wanted at home, under his covers and in his hidden journal.

So many secrets uncovered, and yet so many more to discover.

And according to his sister, so many more concerts to attend.

**-=[0]=-**

"Bill, are you sure you can..." Gideon put on a look of annoyance, masked vaguely by false concern. "Do you still want to-"

"OF COURSE I-" Bill was gritting his teeth in frustration, not believing how the band was acting. It was just one night, and they were all over him! He could do it, now that that boy would be gone. "Ahem, of course I do. There was... Nevermind, but it won't happen again, promise. Besides, that was a month ago! Same place, different vibes."

"If you're sure, then we won't stop you. We're just saying there's no shame in taking a break." Mermando had been quiet up until then, too worried to participate in the argument. "Not that you need one." He added quickly, offering a feeble smile. Deep down he didn't have any more faith in him than the others.

But then the phone rang, and they all rushed for it, forgetting about their worries.

**-=[0]=-**

Somehow Dipper found himself at another one of the dreaded concerts. The last one he'd been to had been a month ago, with the exact same band. A part of him was excited to see the base player again but he was still mad at Mabel for dragging him along again. When would she understand that he was happier at home, cuddled up with his journal?

But as soon as the band walked back onstage, his mind paused. The base player was back, now a little more dishevelled and shaky. His eyes were darting around, scanning the mob tiredly. He wore the same clothes as last time, but in his lack of confidence the gold to shine reasonably less.

Without thinking, Dipper raised an arm and waved at him, hand lost in the sea of countless others. His sister gave him a strange look, and he quickly shot it back down. "Wh-what?" He stuttered, blush rising to his cheeks.

"Oh, nothin'." She chuckled quietly, giving him a suggestive grin. "Just watching the bi-boy in his natural habitat..."

More shocked by the answer than actually angry, the boy's face went lobster red as he sputtered in confusion. "M-Mabel! What the heck, I'm not bi. What- What the h-hell made you think..."

"Just you're change in attitude, bro bro! Heck, I haven't seen you so social since last time I brought you here." She wiggled her eyebrows teasingly, but before he could object she was tuning him out in favour of goggling at Mermando.

The first song started, just an opening one to get everyone excited. It wasn't even their song, but it he instantly recognized it nonetheless. Heck, if he had to pick the least torturous of Mabel's IPod playlist it'd have to be this one.

He sang along under his breath, if only for the first few sentences or so. He didn't know all of the words, after all. "Oh no, here we go, hear your voice on the radio. Like every single song is about you." Okay, so maybe this time wouldn't be as bad as his last. Besides, Mabel was leaving him alone and what's-his-name and his sister weren't there.

"Every sec that we spent, like cement stuck up in my head, got me so distracted and confused." There was a new voice, much unlike the singer from before. Upon further inspection he matched it up with the moving lips of the base player, now smiling comfortably as he played along. His cheerful posture had returned, putting the boy at ease. Looks like things were better for the both of them.

"Baby, I think I've lost my mind, feels like you crashed into my life-" He continued, eyes still darting across the crowd in attempts to meet another glance. "I keep on losin' track of time, I'm so messed up..." His voice trailed off and before Dipper could even process what was happening his eyes had met the other's.

Not wanting him to mess up like he had before, he gave a toothy grin and nodded encouragingly. He wanted to cheer him on but the constant reminder of Mabel's teasing stopped him. Instead, he rose to his feet to stand beside her, not quite dancing but trying to look as happy as he felt.

The reaction he got was unexpected, an ear-to-ear smile stretching across the man's face as he recited the chorus. "I can't remember what I did tonight, or even yesterday! Like dude, where's my car? Excuse me, what's my name?"

The band was defiantly easier on the ears with this guy singing. Gideon was probably more experienced but he'd attend these concerts WILLINGLY if the base always took the mic. "Someone gave me these clothes, I can't remember who, my mind's a total blank!"

His eyes never strayed from the man onstage, giving approving nods every time the stare was returned. If only ever song was like this... "But I just can't forget about you, forget about you."

**-=[0]=-**

Bill was astonished. Why had the boy returned? After that first concert, he was sure his sister would let him stay behind. Even if she hadn't noticed the wrong notes, he defiantly had and the fact that he came back with a grin baffled him.

He wasn't complaining, of course. The kid was a sight for sore eyes, and he certainly needed some support after the onslaught of discouraging comments. Even Mermando looked unsure and that guy was usually pretty relaxed.

Now he was on stage, singing the opening song as he tried to pray his eys of the dancing teen. "Which way is up? Which way is down? Can't stop this room from spinning 'round. I'm floating high, high off the ground, caught in my head, can't get you out..." He let his mind lose itself to the music, actually enjoying himself despite the stakes. He wouldn't mess this up, especially not with the Pine-Tree-hat-kid watching. "I can't remember what I did tonight, or even yesterday! Like dude, where's my car? Excuse me, what's my name?"

He managed to look elsewhere, shooting charming grins at swooning girls. It was nice to be back in the spotlight, instead of hiding in the shadows of Gideon's enchanting voice. He ignored his urges to look back at the boy, knowing that somewhere in that crowd he was still watching and dancing with newfound light in his eyes.

He was a cute one, that was for sure. Heck, there wasn't any point in denying it. Although he never even spoke to him his friendliness was a given. He had the courage to attend a boyband concert, the compassion to help him out and the heart to make sure his sister didn't go alone. He didn't care if he was mute, or if his voice sounded like rusty nails, because words were only so much compared to the effect of actions.

But all of his attempts to describe the teen were shouts into the void, frantically trying to explain something they couldn't quite comprehend. Not only had they only met twice, but he didn't even know his name or why he cared to attend. For all he knew, it wasn't at all because of him, but at that point he didn't really care. The boy was smiling at  _him_ , and he'd do anything to keep him grinning like that.

His gaze finally broke free from the audience, and he allowed himself a final look at the boy.

"Someone gave me these clothes, I can't remember who, my mind's a total blank!"

It was like he never looked away, the kid still beaming like the sun. His face was far from yellow, though, instead stained a deep shade of rose.

"But I just can't forget about you, forget about you."

**-=[0]=-**

"Excuse me, oh, sorry, excuse me..." Mable had taken off without him again, claiming she felt sick to her stomach and they needed to get home immediately. Now, Dipper had no idea where she was and he was stuck in a mob of tall, tired teenage girls.

He lost his footing and fell forward, bumping into a lanky figure before he could compose himself. The man turned around sharply, his long coat swaying slightly. The boy looked up into the face above him, which the hood would've been concealing before. "Hey, watch where you're- Oh my god." The man's eyes went wide, so familiar and yet so...

Dipper fought of a scream. He'd just ran into the guy from... Was that really... He mentally slapped himself."OH MY GOSH, I'M SO SORRY!"

Bill's heart had gone from stopping to speeding up painfully. "Uh-uhm..." He had no idea what to do in this situation- He was just trying to leave for some fresh air, and he never expected to get his cover blown- Especially not by the Pine-Tree-hat-kid...

"Sorry, uh... Hey, you did great by the way. I liked the first song the best, actually." The boy grinned sheepishly, eyes casually avoiding the taller man's. "I'm serious, you're a really good singer- I love that song."

The musician snapped out of his trance, fighting off a blush in favour of comfortable conversation. "Aw, you should hear Gideon sing it!" He gave a quiet laugh, and was pleasantly surprised when the boy giggled along. He had a cute laugh, and it suited him all too well.

Dipper's face was firetruck red, and he silently prayed that the dim light of the stadium was enough to cover for him. "Heh, nah. His voice is a little too high for my preference. Anyway, thanks for the chat! I gotta go now, so... Bye!" He was desperate to get out of there. It felt too packed, and he couldn't go three steps without brushing up against someone.

"Hey, kid, I'm headed out too. Lemme walk you there, please?" The man didn't even wait for a response, wrapping an arm around the kid as casually as possible as they wove through the mob. He hung his head low to hide his face, though the black coat did wonders for hiding the rest of him. The boy would never admit it, but the feeling of the hand around his waist was oddly comforting.

It felt like one of those couple-hug-walk...  _Things_ , but right now he was too caught up in the moment to care. "Hey, you're..." He felt kinda bad, forgetting the man's name. He was so famous, and he was probably really offended and  _oh god why did I say that?_

"I should be asking you that!" The man laughed, pushing the doors of the hall open in one swift swing. "I'm serious, though, who are you?"

The night air was a nice change compared to the stuffiness inside. It was kind of cold and pricked his skin, every breath like a puff of smoke. The stars were like glitter above them, the moon full and bright as a beacon. "Uh, do you really want to know?" He asked nervously, pointing to the sky.

The man followed his finger, a look of confusion waving over his cheerful expression. "Night? No, sky? Star? Moon? Uh..."

The boy shook his head, discarding the idea. "Dipper. Don't laugh- HEY- YOU ASS!" He couldn't help but laugh along as the man let out a series of teasing snickers, poking him in the side with playful force. "Okay, fine. What's yours?"

"Bill. Not exactly unique, but it's all I got." The answer was immediate, and without any enthusiasm. He seemed bored by the statement, but the boy was overjoyed to finally know the name of his mystery crush.

...WAIT, CRUSH? When the fuck did that happen?

Dipper's jaw was still open, a reply hanging on the tip of his tongue. He knew he was blushing all the way down his neck, and his hands looked reasonably paler from the sudden redirection of blood. Instead of the witty remark he had in mind, he shut his mouth and, in his dizziness, leaned against the man.

Bill tightened his grip around the teen's waist, wrapping his other arm around him to steady his balance. "You okay there, kiddo?"

Dipper wanted nothing more than to respond, but this sudden rush of teenage hormones was throwing any logical thoughts away. "Bill's a nice name." He mumbled, shifting in his spot to almost snuggle up against the taller man's chest. "Bill... Heh." He babbled incoherently, and for a second he felt as if he'd faint.

The musician was now flush up against him, hugging him closer. He seemed to be just as lost as the boy, the clean air of the outdoors strangely intoxicating. Call it the stars, moon or tranquil silence, but in the end you'll always think the same of it.

Because if you saw them, it wouldn't be hard to assume there were two lovers outside the 3LB concert.

**-=[0]=-**

"Dipper, I was waiting ten minutes! Where were you, let's go!"

"Y-yeah, okay... I'm feeling pretty tired too..."

"I'll drive fa- DIPPER, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR NECK!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...What?  
>  Oh, shut up. I'm saving the kisses for a future chapter. (No, not a part 2 but if 'yall want I can write that too)  
> Dipper borrowed Mabel's sweaters for a while after that, in case Stan saw. (Yes he got goddamn hickeys I was just too lazy to write their conversation and how it led to smooches...)  
> Anywho, see you guys tomorrow!  
> -Fly ;D


	55. Sweet Like Honey, Shining Like Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say, besides I'm sorry I didn't post this yesterday. I had to finish some descriptive work.  
> Anyway JUST READ! :D  
> -Fly

_**Requested By ggabriellagarcia... (From Instagram)** _

_**Okay so I was thinking that before Dipper and Bill officially met in Gravity Falls, Dipper was getting bullied at the school sidewalk for his birthmark. Bill shows up and tells them to run off in a scary kind of way. Dipper is forever grateful and Bill tells him to be strong before walking off. Years Later, When they have already met in Gravity Falls, Bill decides to show Dipper his human form for the first time. Dipper instantly remembers it was Bill who scared the Bullies off. Bill doesn't remember until Dipper shows his birthmark. Cupping faces, cuddling and forehead kisses go from there!** _

_**P.S: Bill is in Human Form when he tells the bullies to run off.** _

_**My Response...** _

_**Oh man, sorry this is so late! I forgot to email myself this request so it's probably been waiting longer than usual ahhhhh... ANYWAY I really hope I pulled this off! :D Enjoy!~** _

Dipper Pines, eight years old, was always picked on.

Life was a constant hellish ride, a rollercoaster of emotion even before puberty hit. The harsh words, although weak and hollow, were like daggers t his young heart. He had something he couldn't change, and that wasn't his fault.

Of course, this didn't stop kids from teasing him, and occasionally pushing him around. Of course, Mabel stood up for him- But they soon found out that when a girl proves to be stronger than you, your bullying situation gets far worse.

They learned this the hard way, per the usual. They could never just sit and agree with the social rules, and their audacity to challenge what most feared to got them both either hurt or in deep trouble.

But today, Dipper had a plan. It was cruel one, sure, but it wasn't one to stop his problems- No, he wanted some revenge. Just a sweet taste of their own medicine, and they might even leave him alone for a while.

When Mabel announced with a dramatic groan that she was 'horribly ill', she gave him a wink and he couldn't help but wonder if there had ever been a greater sibling. He missed the bus purposefully, wanting to execute his plan before school even started.

Chad and Aiden, his two worst enemies and cruellest of classmates, always took the same path to school. He'd just sneak up behind them, slip some bugs into their backpacks and let them have their fun... While they still could.

But when he actually caught up with them, he just wasn't quiet enough. The two boys spun on their heels, facing him with matching menacing grins. "Well well well,  _stupid-face_ , wanted an early beating? Or did you just come to show off your lame-o bugs again?"

Dipper's heart beat fast in his chest, backing up slowly. "N-no, wait! Stop it, or I'll... I'll..."

"You'll what, huh? What're you gonna do? Without that sister of yours, you're a useless, weak, dumb BABY!" Chad spat, earning a high five from his friend.

...Now, I'm sure you're wondering how Dipper would get so worked up over a few childish words. Well, to be fair, his self-confidence was never all that strong and he WAS just a little kid. So with eyes full of tears, he gave up. He buried his head in his hands, not bothering to run. He'd just run the risk of getting lost, and that wouldn't be much better than getting beat up.

But then a miracle happened, something none of the three ever would've expected to happen in a million years. A fourth figure, much taller than the rest, cast his shadow onto the pavement.

"Why, what an adorable little  _display_..." He cooed, shaking his head slowly. He bent down on one knee, ruffling the brunette's already messy hair. "D'aww, you're a cutie!" He shot strange looks at the others before rising to his feet. "Yep, this one's my favourite!~" He chirped, laughing to himself.

The other two children were frozen in shock, faces pale as they looked up at the man. "H-hell-llo s-sir..." They stammered in unison, seemingly afraid of getting in trouble. "H-hey Dipper, uh, let's go, um... Friend!"

The boy was no longer hiding tears, but instead an evil smile. With a dramatic sob, he threw his arms around the stranger's ankles and gave a whine that Mabel would be proud of. "THEY AREN'T MY FRIENDS! THEY TEASED ME!" He cried, relaxing slightly as two long arms scooped him up.

"Sorry, kids, but nobody hurts my favorite." The man snarled, eyes fiery with rage. He looked down at the child in his arms, gazing at the birthmark he spotted. "Now beat it, or I'll beat YOU."

And they did. With equally girly screams, the two bullies took off in the direction they'd come from. Dipper couldn't help but laugh, enjoying the view of their terrified fleeing. He had a feeling that he wouldn't be teased foe a long, LONG time. "Th-thanks, uh... Sir." He beamed, feeling his feet his the ground again. "Those guys are meanies."

The man had on a yellow vest, black sweat pants and a strangely fitting bowtie. It kind of tied his outfit together, literally and not. "Don't mention it!~" He sang, turning around and waltzing back around the corner. "Be strong, kiddo..." The tone was darker, an sparked curiosity in the kid's young mind.

"H-HEY, WAIT!" The boy tried to follow him, but by the time he got there the street as empty as ever.

**-=[0]=-**

"Hey, Bill?"

Dipper had fallen asleep in the forest, and was greeted by a world of grey. His demon companion had shown up in a heartbeat, eager to greet the teen. "Hey, Pine Tree! I don't have much of a concept of time, but I didn't think it was night already!" The pyramid was floating right in front of him, excited as usual for their nightly chat. "Eager? Or did you pass out again. I'm telling ya kid, you really need to get more sleep..."

"With you around, sleep isn't really much of a problem." The boy grumbled, though with a hint of a smile. Bill and him had met up countless times over the past couple of years, always in his dreams. Without fail, the demon tormented him for a month until they both started to warm up to each other. Now he was fifteen, an honour-roll student at Piedmont high school but still just as bad when it came to social interaction. "And no, I... Fell asleep- On my own accord. The woods back in Gravity Falls may have had a lot to decipher, but now it seems like the only cipher is the master of mystery himself."

The demon beamed from the praise. "Aw, you're too kind. Trust me kiddo, thing haven't been any more exciting over here since you and that sister of yours departed. Enjoy your peaceful little park while you can, because as soon as you turn eighteen I'm finding a way to get you back over here." He watched smugly as the teen's face went a shade darker, suddenly wishing he had a mouth to smile with. "Seriously though, how's civilization? Hanging in there?"

Dipper let out a long sigh as he settled down, quickly conjuring a sofa from the mindscape's air and flopping down onto it. "Meh, not much has changed since last sleep. Mabel broke up with Liam but I think we both knew that was bound to happen." He shook his head with a weary grin. "She never settles, but I don't think I can see her settling. Her heart's too big for one guy, so date-hopping might just be what keeps it beating." He looked up at the demon, frowning at what he saw.

Bill was zoning out again, eye glazed over in a blank stare. "Oh-Heh, sorry Pine Tree. Just thinking." He shrugged his lanky shoulders, shrinking down and sitting comfortably on the boy's head. "Ey, so we're friends, right?"

The teen nodded cautiously, afraid of what he was getting at and still trying not to shake the guy off his hat. "Yeah? Dude, you're like- You're the only friend I really have, besides Mabel and that student-teacher-intern guy. Heck, I don't even know his  _name_..." He snapped back to attention as a finger poked him harshly on the nose.

"Hey, Pine Tree, wakie wakie. Not literally, but..." Bill proceeded to do what resembled a faceless face-palm before continuing. "AHEM, what I'm trying to say is... Well, would it be easier to talk to a human, or a..." He rolled his eye and gave a dramatic sigh. "...a  _floating corn-chip_?"

The teen shook his head madly, sending the demon flying. "WHAT? No, Bill, I'm fine not having that many friends! Besides, you and Mabel are all I really need. Other than that I got my..." He pulled at his collar nervously, racking his brain. "Books, and... Er... Well, I'm fine, and that's what matters!"

The pyramid had already floated back, laughing to himself. Apparently being tossed halfway across the dreamscape didn't seem to affect him much. "No, you misunderstood me. I mean... What if I, the... The corn-chip, changed up my form! Just in the mindscape, obviously. No possession required- Besides, I wouldn't be able to leave this place anyway. Barrier, and all." The boy jumped up from the couch and walked over to him, eyes wide. He expected a positive response but what he didn't expect was the hug he received- Awkward and uncomfortable, arms still trying to angle around the triangular being but eventually settling nicely.

"You know what-" The boy released the demon, face red as cinnamon. "Yeah. Uh, I'll, um... We'll continue that when you do that." He watched with excited anticipation as the demon laughed, and with the snap of his stubby fingers the area was bathed in a bright blue light.

Dipper couldn't quite see through the gleam, shielding his eyes as he squinted into it. He was in the mindscape anyway, it wasn't like he'd damage his retinas. "Bill?" He called into the shine, breath catching as it faded into dreary grey. "Oh my god..."

Who stood before him looked like someone from a fairy tale, a tall, dapper man with a dangerous smile. His legs were like tiny trees, sturdy and long- Even for a tall guy, it was almost abnormal. He had eerily pale skin and fluffy blonde hair that stuck out in every direction, every angle. A golden eye patch covered his right eye, accompanied by a top hat that floated inches off his head and left his hair undisturbed.

He didn't have a chance to see much else, as his body was acting for him and wrapping his arms around the lanky figure. His muscles were tense, waiting for the gesture to be returned but for the longest time it never was. He let out an involuntary gasp as an arm wrapped around his back, and he realized he's been holding his breath. "Wow..." He breathed, nuzzling his head into the demon's chest. It was a pretty intimate thing to do, not to mention kinda girly- but Bill had no concept of love or gender so it went unnoticed by his adapting mind. Oh yeah, he could get used to this new Bill.

When he finally found the strength within him to pull back, he was greeted by a new sense of recognition. It was like déjà vu, hauntingly scary and yet comforting all the same. It wasn't bad, and he trusted his instincts to keep inspecting the figure. His eyes darted around the body, studying every little thing from the daffodil tux to the coal-black slacks.

And it hit him like a smack to the face, memories flaring up for the first time in many years. "Oh my god, you... You... It was you!" He laughed with a feeling of certain insanity, knowing it was impossible and yet  _he was Bill_...

"Uh, care to elaborate?" The demon cocked his head in confusement, resting his head in a single velvet-gloved hand. "I've done a lot, from building my 3D image in deserts to creating gravity itself- I'd read your mind but right now you're thoughts are going CRAZY..."

Dipper pursed his lips and nodded shyly, taking a deep breath and pulling off his hat. "Just... Don't laugh, okay? P-promise? Ii don't know about demons but human opinions change over time and although  _so long ago you were all nice about this I'm sorry just please don't laugh okay and-_ " His rambling stopped short as he brushed his bangs to the side, revealing a (literal) constellation of birth marks.

Bill's jaw was open slightly, tongue running across the tips of his teeth. He appeared to be deep in thought, strangely calm for a demon. Memories flooded in from gates that had been closed only by time, and he wondered how he hadn't noticed it before- The teen bore a string resemblance to the child he'd protected so long ago, hair still brown like the earth and eyes still bright as suns. It'd only make sense for him to have the birth mark, too. To Bill, the constellation only added to the cryptic charm that the child wielded so easily. How was he not to like him?

And in the few moments he stared, he pondered even more, wishing and hoping and dreaming of all that this could mean and already meant. How long his visits could get, the consequences of a coma and how far he'd be willing to go to keep his sapling forever. He wanted to feel the stars against his skin, feel the burn of their blazing fire lick at his lips. He wanted the pain of the overwhelming warmth to turn his skin dry, crisp like pie crust as he blew away and back into his own mind.

He wanted to lose himself among the tranquillity of the stars, and the boy had just presented him with an opportunity to do just that. So with a confident, swift stride forward he pulled the teen back against him with one arm, lifting him onto the tips of his toes as his lips grazed over his forehead.

A shock, pleasantly afraid and almost electric, shot up Dipper's spine as this happened. He was already self-conscious because of the staring and now... Now Bill was being uncharacteristically kind and incredibly gentle. He wanted to fight, to ask questions and never let the demon finish answering but instead he allowed his mind to rest. Besides, as little contact as it was the touch was so soft and reassuring, promises of safety without any contract.

He found himself almost whining when the lips pulled away, and he gazed with half-lidded eyes back up at the man. He was greeted by a light smile, almost comedic as if the demon was starting to realize how abrupt that must've been. Of course, Bill disregarded ALL rules, from society's laws to the unspoken social cues but right now it seemed to strike him harder than ever.

Dipper wanted nothing more than to feel that sense of serenity again, and he was quite verbal about it too. He let out a breathy gasp as the demon's free hand flew to his face, cupping it as if his cheek was crafted from thin china. He almost moaned when the other arm adjusted itself, now supporting him more as if prepared for him to faint.

With all these thoughts, emotions and amazing feelings being tossed around, he felt as if he would. Then again, he was already asleep- But his eyelids still drooped, body still felt light as air. There was something in the back of his throat, an exhausted yawn he just couldn't keep down.

But when he exhaled, eyes squinted shut in preparation for the yawn, a name slipped out in it's place. "Bill..." It was a barely audible whisper, but apparently the demon could hear it because immediately after there was another kiss to his forehead and everything spun into a blurry mess of affection and confusion.

And for once, Bill didn't really care what happened or what the boy thought of him because right now he felt something he hadn't even experienced before. It was a brilliant feeling that sent shivers tumbling across his skin, neck prickling as if he wore a necklace of roses.

Speaking of roses, he couldn't help but admire the teen's face as he flushed a beautiful pink. It ran from his cheeks up to his nose, and down his neck to touch his shoulders. The change in colour triggered something in the demon that brought a glow to his own cheeks, a faded golden yellow- like fresh honey, just as sweet.

He didn't dare stop, pressing multiple pecks all across the boy's forehead until he'd traced the entire constellation. Then he felt Dipper's breathing, hot air against his neck and distanced himself slightly. The boy made no moves, smiling dreamily and wondering how he wasn't really freaked out by all this. The demon was silent, face blank but clearly beginning to realize what he'd just done.

Then the teen leaned back, merrily wrapping his arms around the other was he pulled him into another heart warming hug. Bill had no idea why this was so calm, and why it felt so perfectly  _right_ when he knew that this was beyond the average bro-hug or fist bump. He'd just kissed him, and he'd stood still- Not in fear, but in enjoyment. It brought such happiness to him that he hugged back, squeezing the bot against his chest.

Dipper let out a stifled laugh, face buried in the crook of the man's neck. "Wow, that escalated quickly." He murmured, releasing the embrace in an awkward stumble backwards. Bill's arms felt empty without something to hold, and so he wrapped them around himself.

"Yeah, uh, well... You liked it, right?" He asked hopefully, wanting confirmation that he hadn't been the only one getting warm feelings from it.

"Hell yeah." The boy's light smile broke into a toothy smirk, eyes now wide and bright as ever. "But, er, was that... Are we, like..." He scratched the back of his neck vigorously, as if trying to draw blood.

The demon wanted to pull him back, to confirm without words but felt as if it wouldn't quite be fair to keep up with the cryptic answers- Not after the experience his Pine Tree had granted him. "I have little concept of human romance, or any affection for that matter, but that was nice and I'd do it again in a heartbeat." When he got no response, he added- "As long as you don't mind dating a demon. Going to Hell won't be problem, of course, I'd make some arrangements, and..." His eye wandered from the boy to the sky, only to look back at the sound of a snicker. "What."

The teen's eyes were now sparkling with fresh tears, one of Bill's greater frustrations. He never knew if they were happy or sad, angry or just flat out tired. It seemed to be the former, as the kid was smiling like a madman and on the verge of bursting into laughter. Then again, could that laughter be teasing? Did he not like him as much as he thought?

"I couldn't have asked for a better demon to haunt my dreams." He admitted, and in one last move the teen floated off the mindscape ground and pressed his lips greedily to Bill's own. It was uncomfortable, full of uncertainty. They were both pretty unexperienced, but the mere thought that  _oh man, we're kissing and that's pretty fucking intimate_  kept them from cutting it short.

When they parted, their arms were tangled around each other in desperate attempts to keep Dipper from floating up any farther. They didn't feel the need to let go- Instead holding onto each other like lifelines, treasuring the moment while they lived it.

"And I couldn't have asked for a better human to take a liking to." The demon echoed, content with the peaceful gestures and wishing they could stay this way.

But Dipper had to wake up, leaving Bill to feel empty and excited as ever.

He'd be back, he just had to wait another twelve hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, guys, this was REALLY FUCKING FUN TO WRITE.  
> I live for fluffy prompts, but then again dark ones are pretty damn awesome too...  
> I guess I enjoy writing extremes. Like a switch-  
> SO FLUFFY YOU'LL DIE AND TURN INTO A STUFFED UNICORN  
> Or  
> SO DARK AND ANGSTY YOU'LL CRY FOR ALL ETERNITY AND DROWN IN A POOL OF YOUR OWN TEARS  
> Anywho, I hope you liked!~  
> -Fly :3


	56. In Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired.  
> I have to write 'Tales Of The Dorito Boy 2' before tomorrow morning so heh bye...  
> -Fly :3

_**GabrielHyungnim Requested...** _

_**How about a spell gone wrong that made Bill turned into a Girl. Bill freaked out and almost cried while blaming her 'female hormones' (and also Dipper cause he's the one convincing him to do the experimental spell that Dipper and Bill recently discovered) . Please add romantic stuff by your own Awesome Imagination. And I suggest It ended with Bill thinking MAYBE being a girl is not so bad after all** _

_**My Response...** _

_**I have SIX FRIKKIN REQUESTS ALL PACKED INTO MY NEXT DRABBLE ALREADY XD OH MAN... Anyway, as for THIS one I'm sorry to say I was pretty tired when I wrote it. I'm pretty proud of it but at the same time it might not be what you had in mind. Either way, I hope you enjoy!** _

Man, he really hated that kid.

Oh, he REALLY hated him, with every fibre of his being- He'd tear him limb from limb, throw him into the brightest fires of hell and watch as he writhed in pain...

But he couldn't because now he was not only stuck in a human vessel but also in a GIRL'S vessel. "I swear, Pine Tree, when I get my powers back I'm going to KILL YOU!" He screeched, leering at the boy with a groan. "HOW THE HELL DO WE EVEN REVERSE THIS!?"

It had all started not long ago when the boy had made a deal with the demon- But there was a loophole, one thing led to another an now Bill was stuck in a human body with little to no magic. Instead, Dipper had all the power- but was very unexperienced, often set things on fire and was now as desperate as Bill himself to reverse the deal. "I don't know!" His voice was shaky and cracked, nervous but still full of held back laughter. "You should see your face..."

"This isn't funny, kid!" The demon's voice had gone even higher than usual, and wavered slightly near the end. "I-I could be stuck, and..." The squeaky voice trailed off into almost silent sniffling. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE CAST THE SPELL, ESPECIALLY WHEN WE HAD NO IDEA WHAT IT DID!"

Dipper stopped his teasing short, remembering it technically WAS his fault. "Sorry, Bill... Look, I'm sure we can fix this. For now, go borrow one of Mabel's sweaters, okay? You're..." He gulped, trying to keep his eyes fixed on the demon's. "Y'know, just body types. I'm not explaining, so please just go get one and don't come back until you're changed."

Bill gave a hefty sigh before complying, rolling his (her?) eyes before strolling up the stairs. He shouldn't have to deal with this! It wasn't HIS fault that the boy cursed him into this body. He was no happier about this situation than Pine Tree was, so surely in due time he could return to normal and his plans could continue as normal.

And everything would be normal and not so freakishly EMOTIONAL!

He sloppily slipped on a purple sweater, humming when the soft wool brushed against his skin. A pink unicorn was stitched onto the front, along with the words 'You Uni-CAN!' in neatly cut-out felt letters.

Hurrying down the stairs, he felt something he'd been denying for a long time- Worry. He was worried, AFRAID even that he wouldn't be able to change back. It was obvious that the kid was just as nervous as he and all this fear would only result in worse fuckery. Trying to cast a counter spell right now would be like trying to swim in a pool of tar, and he didn't fancy digging his grave deeper than it already was. "Okay, so now what." He deadpanned, flopping down onto the living room sofa. This stupid human body was exhausting to haul around, and in his tired haze he almost yawned.

No. No yawning, not with Pine Tree watching him. No weaknesses, at least not shown- He was still a being of pure energy at heart, full of pride and power.

"Well, I dunno." The boy admitted, not making any move to edge away from the demon. They sat in silence, contemplating what to do. The kid seemed to be far from calm, but at least he could keep his anxiety to himself- Bill hadn't felt these emotions before, and was anything but civil.

He repositioned himself to lay over the boy's lap, trapping him on the couch so he couldn't move. "Keep on thinking, Pine Tree, because until you can change me back I'm not letting you go." He felt a knee nudge into his back and almost laughed, shaking his head. "Resistance is futile!" He smirked as the boy rolled his eyes, leaning back on the couch to escape back into his own thoughts. "Thaaat's it. Good Pine Tree. Think."

"It's kind of hard to with a demon laying across my fucking legs, threatening to trap me in a room with no food or water until I fix an unfixable situation." He looked down at the distraught demon, giving a teasing grin before they went quiet once again.

This went on for about ten more minutes before Mabel burst in, screaming at the top of her lungs. "DIPPER, WHERE THE HECK IS ME SW-" Her eyes darted from her brother to Bill, eyes wide and eyebrows narrowed in confusion. "Er, who is this, and why is she wearing my sweater?"

The demon snorted loudly, shooting an unimpressed glare at the speechless girl. "Ahem, Shooting Star. Your moronic brother over here not only got me trapped in a human body- Which was bad enough- but now I'm stuck as a girl, too." Noticing the angered glow to her cheeks, he added- "Don't get me wrong, I could swing both ways when it comes to gender, but this is a whole new kind of uncomfortable..."

Mabel pursed her lips, hesitating only for a moment before stepping closer. "I need that sweater, Bill. Just... Come with me, I'll get you another one."

She grabbed the demon's wrist but was instantly shaken off. "NO! I need to keep Pine Tree-"

"-Bill, go with her. I'll be right here when you get back, and it might even be easier to think without you around." He winced at the last few words, fingers crossed that Bill wouldn't take it the wrong way. If he pissed him off one more time, he'd have to explain a lot more than a scar or two to Stan.

"Fine." Bill unceremoniously leapt off the couch and raced up the stairs. "I'LL BE BACK IN A-" Then a door slammed, and Dipper finally felt like he could breathe. His mind was buzzing with possibilities, endless ideas and various equations but none of them seemed to be doable. He knew he only had a minute before Bill would return and there was no WAY he'd be sat on again.

It wasn't really THAT bad, but nonetheless it was BILL.

But soon he was racking his brain, dreading the sounds of footsteps pattering back downstairs. The two girls slipped into the lounge, both of them changed into new sweaters. Bill now wore one woven from golden fabric, accompanied by an array of various buttons and bows. It was one of Mabel's favourites, and it made the boy happy to see she was finally learning to trust him. (Or he might've just threatened her, but in the moment he didn't think of that)

The demon gave a little spin as he waltzed up to the sofa, flashing a cheesy grin. "How do I loooook?" He asked, already feeling the dizzying effects of twirling around. He fell back onto the couch, once again sprawled out across the laughing boy. "Oh ha-ha. Yeah, thanks for that, Pine Tree. SELF ESTEEM AND ALL." He held back laughter of his own, smiling when Mabel joined them. She plopped down beside her brother, exchanging quick whispers before Dipper's face went bright pink. "HEY, WHAT DID SHE SAY?"

The room seemed to still for a second before the girl started to giggle, watching the boy as he his his face from view. "Oh, c'mon, Dip! You can't blame me for asking..."

"Mabel, please leave." He grumbled, his meek and quiet voice returning after his streak of confidence. "I don't need this right now. I have one problem already and I can't have-"

"-Oh, FINE. Just trying to add some spice to the mix, eh? Eh?" When she got no reaction, she slid off the sofa and left the room with a huff.

Bill clicked his tongue, staring up at the boy's flushed face. "Flustered much? Geez, what happened?" He got nothing more than the shake of a head in response, which he responded too with a jab to the side. "I'm serious, Pine Tree. Tell me what she said NOW."

"She said you were crying up there, and wanted me to comfort you." The words came out in a rush, like they were poison on his tongue. His lips looked bloody, probably from chewing on them. Bill had forgotten the kid was probably going through a lot, too... First his puberty, then living in a shack and being forced to help a demon with something neither of the could've predicted. Then again, it was no more Bill's fault than it was Dipper's.

"...And?" The demon's voice cracked, embarrassed by the words. Denying his statement wouldn't do him much good, not when the boy had such strong trust with his sister. Mabel could probably tell all the lies in the world and he'd believe her, considering their strong bond. "What else?"

The boy opened his mouth again, and shut it reluctantly. He continued the cycle for a moment before finally speaking, so quiet it was barely worthy of being called a whisper. "She said that... That you guys talked and said you liked me?"

Okay, he no longer cared how unlikely it was that he'd be believed. Bill was ready to get up and go tear that girl's throat out- Maybe even her heart, or her nails, one by one. Pain, _pain pain pain because THAT WAS A LIE!_ "Sorry to burst your bubble, kid, but that never happened." He snickered, watching as the boy let out a sigh of relief. Seeing the kid so at ease with the thought of not being liked was a strangely uncomfortable sight, but he couldn't quite put his finger on why. He didn't like him, not even close. Okay, so maybe LIKE, but compared to what Shooting Star was implying that was a measly little emotion that could easily be mistaken for 'business partners'.

And Dipper wondered in his own mind something vaguely similar. He didn't have many good things to say about Bill, except for he was at least IMPROVING. Now he was _almost_  as polite as an average kid and for a demon that was quite impressive. Despite all this he was still in a human's body and the fact that he had little to no regard for people's emotions or personal space was kind of unnerving.

But soon, Bill would be back in the mindscape, he wouldn't have to deal with out-of-control demonic magic and Mabel could stop shipping him with supernatural beings. Everything could be normal again, he'd just have to work hard and think even harder. "Good." He chirped, ignoring the other words at the back of his throat. Mabel rarely lied unless it was for Stan or to match make-

And judging by who she was acting around them, he wouldn't be all that surprised if it was the latter. In fact, it sounded exactly like something she'd do, thinking he'd maybe like Bill if he thought Bill liked him too. Fortunately for him, that wouldn't work! Not today, not ever, not in this dimension or another.

Okay, well other-dimensional Dippers may or may not like Bill but that wasn't going to change his opinion. Mabel had failed, her motto crushed! Impossible romance is called impossible for good reasons, he decided. That would be what he'd tell her later, and hopefully she'd back off.

They sat in silence for ten minutes, minds working on their personal problems as they subconsciously considered more options to fix Bill.

The demon was the first to speak, per the usual. "Y'know, I really hate these human bodies, but in a sense this is better." Dipper shot him a questioning glance, heasd cocked to the side.

"And what do you mean by that?" He asked simply, only half-listening. He was still trying to convince himself that Mabel, despite her streak of perfectly matched couples, was wrong and he had no friendly feelings towards Bill.

"I mean, Pine Tree, that this way wee can go in public together! We had no explanation for who I was before but now we can say I'm your girlfriend from back in Piedmont." He thought this was a reasonable, believable, easy explanation but something in Dipper's changing expression said otherwise. "What?"

Like a lava lamp, his cheeks were constantly switching between a flustered red and a shocked white, face going from pale to rosy in mere seconds. "S-sorry, it's just... Uh, that might be a little weird." He then revised his words- "No, scratch, that. That would be very, mortifyingly weird and awkward and I am NOT doing the couple-hug-walk with you."

Bill's lips curled downward into what could only be described as a frown, though his nod in agreement distorted the boy's mixed emotions. "Okay, it was just an idea anyway." Then a forced laugh, hoarse and breathy. "Just wanted to try some of Greasy's pie before we turn me back- Because THAT sound like it'll DEFIANTELY be happening sometime soon."

Just like that, he went from weak and quiet to sarcastic and annoying, and though Dipper knew that he was being used again he fell for the guilt and gave in. "Fine, just one little trip- But I swear if you even try to make a move on me I'm trashing the soda."

"NO, NOT THE HUMAN SODA!" The demon laughed, striking a dramatic pose before rolling off the boy's lap and stumbling to his feet. "Anything but the soda, Dipper dearest!"

At the sound of his name, the kid pulled himself off the couch and offered his hand to the demon. It was supposed to be a joke, but it seemed like Bill's humour streak had just ended and he was right back to taking things seriously.

So when their hands clasped together, Dipper's heart skipped a beat in shock. Yeah, it was normal to have that kind of reaction. He was just taken by surprise, nothing wrong with that...

"Well, sweetie, where do you wanna go?"

After a slap to the face, Bill was dragging Dipper excitedly towards the door.

"CALL ME SWEETIE ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL-"

And the door slammed shut, leaving Mabel to finish her recording and laugh her ass off.

"Oh man, I am the BEST at this! _Dipper dearest_ , hehe... WADDLES, GET MY DISGUISE! WE'RE GONNA GO MATCH UP SOME DORKS!~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, you guys...  
> I just watched 'Star VS The Forces Of Evil' for the first time and lemme say it looks AMAZING so far!  
> It's a pretty cute show, and Id' definitely recommend checking it out.  
> Fly awayyyy!~  
> -Fly :D


	57. Tales Of The Dorito-Boy 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I'M SORRY THIS IS LATE!  
> UGH IT WAS THE WEEKENED AND YET HERE I AM...  
> WITH NO MORE THAN A FEW DRABBLES TO SHOW FOR IT...  
> I apologize, but I'll try and get one more shorter drabble out by the end of the night.  
> WARNING: YOU MUST READ DRABBLE #51 FIRST!  
> -Fly :3

_**Guest, AnotherFan (Guest) and violet cipher all requested a part 2 to A Bunch Of BillDip Drabbles, chapter #51- Tales Of The Dorito-Boy!** _

_**ALSO** _

_**WhyNot (Guest) Requested...** _

_**Bill has disappeared for a long time after the journal incident. Dipper doesn't know what to feel anymore. He finds himself thinking about the demon and dreaming about him more and more. He then hears himself say 'I love you' to him. He wakes up afraid and slightly amused. To Bill's human voice going 'Do you mean it?' Long would be loved.** _

_**My Response...** _

_**HOLY SHIT #51 GOT A LOT OF LOVE! Wow, I wasn't expecting that, actually. Anyway, I kinda want to make this a fic of it's own but I already have to finish A Pinch Of Spice, decided to ditch or keep There's Nowhere Else, work on Heart Of Gold AND MAKE ANOTHER WITH A FRIEND'S AMAZING IDEA HNGGGG... Anyway, please enjoy!~** _

_"Hey Dipper, have you seen Bill? I was gonna teach him the cross stitch today... Dipper?"_

_"Mabel, I'm sorry, I... I just... Can you leave me alone for a bit? I..."_

_"Is it about Bill? Oh god, did you- Did he-"_

_"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"_

_"It was a secret! HOW WOULD YOU HAVE FELT IF I TOLD WENDY THAT YOU-"_

_"-You technically still DID lock me in a creepy closet with her... Uh, bunker-shower-decontamination thing. Heck, that's probably even worse than a closet, come to think of it."_

_"Wow, uh... Sorry, Dip... I-I'll leave you alone. But if you see Bill, could you-"_

_"I'll tell you, yeah yeah."_

_"Okay, thanks bro bro. Let me know if you want a hug, or some icecream- Heck, anything really. I'm here for you, don't forget it. Mystery twins, through thick and thin."_

**[Missing]**

It had been a full day by now- The clock had struck eleven o'clock, marking the time Bill had caught him reading the diary. Now, Dipper was a mess of confused emotions and constant worryful thoughts. What if the demon was gone? What if he was dead, or never coming back or maybe he just needed some time to think...

He had no idea what to think. After he'd recovered from his laugh attack, he remembered how seriously afraid Bill had looked, so fragile. How terrifying it must've felt to be in the weaker position for the first time, and in such a manipulatible situation too...

It reminded him, once again, of the day he'd ventured into the bunker- his fear of Wendy telling him off, hating him or never speaking to him again. How he adored her, from her brave gusto to the way her red hair tangled in the breeze. How she let him down in the kindest way she could, but still broke his heart. How no matter how many times she assured them they were okay, it was somehow worse than crushing on her.

Because now he knew he had NO chances with her, as opposed to once just flat out not knowing anything. He wondered if Bill was going through the same dilemma.

As for how he got a demon to fall in love with him, he had no clue. How does one explain to an omnipotent being that you don't- _won't_ -CAN'T love them? After all, he was straight as a board. There was no way in literal hell he'd ever feel the same about Bill.

And yet went over that page in his head, over and over, wishing he never opened that damned book. He'd never wished he hadn't known something in all his life and yet here he was, regretting something that removed the biggest problem in his life.

He wanted Bill to leave, right? This should be a happier occasion. Instead of mourning the demon's disappearance he should be rejoicing! This sadness wasn't something he ever thought he'd feel in this situation.

But god, how he missed him. Mabel was fairly quiet, keeping herself locked up in the living room knitting a new sweater as she watched some re-run of Ducktective. Stan was still out doing tours, now with some pep in his step- He wasn't subtle in his happiness t the mention of Bill being gone.

Soos, who barely even KNEW him was also upset. He hung his head lower than usual as he swept the giftshop floor, sneaking the occasional glance into the living room to check on Mabel. Wendy was still sick, taking the day off and completely oblivious to the whole mishap.

And Dipper was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling as he tried to pry his mind off the demon. It was proving to be quite the impossible task, and as much as he wanted to stay awake he knew sleep would be his only escape from the constant guilty feelings.

So he buried his face into a pillow and counted the seconds till he passed out.

**[Please]**

It had only been three days when he found himself crying.

He'd gone to sit on the roof, gazing up fondly at the stars as he recalled old memories. He'd discovered his first crush up on that roof, talked to his clone about that very same girl (you know what they say, two heads are better than one) and now here we was thinking about another.

Er, not that he had a crush on Bill. Quite the opposite, yeah. He just felt bad, guilty to the point of regret. He could've followed the demon, told him it was okay and they could still be close but instead he had to go ahead and laugh till he ran away.

He cringed to himself, pressing his face into his hands- And that's when he felt them. Tiny droplets, not rain nor sweat, trailing from the corners of his eyes all the way down to his cheeks and chin. He hadn't cried in a while, which was strange considering the circumstances and he allowed himself to sob as that was the humane thing to do.

It would be pretty rude not to, given how horrible he'd been. God, he REALLY wished Bill would come back... He's do almost anything at this point. He wanted nothing more than to apologize, to share another 'human soda' with him and crack offensive jokes. He'd been too held back around the demon, but trustworthy as he'd proven to be he hadn't considered this until it was too late. Now Bill was gone, possibly forever and time had never passed so slowly.

Heck, the idea of dating Bill in itself wasn't really a bad one- But the consequences and cahin reactions would be a handful. Not to mention the reactions, the future... It'd go one of two ways, and neither seemed promising.

On one hand, they'd break up. Dipper would do it, and Bill would freak out and curse him or something, or Bill would and in the process he'd probably kill the kid.

Or on the other hand, they started a hellish life together and faced the reactions of family and friends. Although he yearned to have a life packed with excitement, falling in love with a demon probably wouldn't be a good idea.

And yet, he found himself contemplating this for an uncomfortable amount of time. He hated Bill for leaving him to deal with these feelings but it felt like a crime to. He was probably going through just as much trauma, if not more.

There was a twinkle in the corner of his eye, not a tear but a sight. He tilted his head up from his hands, eyes following a star as it fell carelessly through the sky. A shooting star, like a beacon of hope in the empty darkness of the night sky.

So he wished. He wished for Bill to return as soon as possible, for things to be normal between them, or at least normal as possible. For Mabel to back down on the romantic chat-chat and for Stan to warm up to the demon.

And when it fizzled back into the blackness, he allowed himself to sleep a dreamless sleep.

**[Shh]**

Mabel invited Candy and Grenda over, desperate for some levity. Dipper decided it'd be a good idea to join in their antics, thinking it would chase off his depressing thoughts.

Alas, he was wrong. No amount of fun could fill the hole that Bill had left, even with Candy's interest in his journal. She insisted on reading it, and due to her own past encounters she was pretty accepting of it all. In fact, she even offered to help him the next day.

So it happened, he finally looked forward to something again. Candy visited every day for a week straight, cracking codes left and right with a grin and going for walks with him in the woods.

Little did he know that that very same day, Mabel would be taking a walk of her own.

Down memory lane.

It started when she passed out on the couch, exhausted from her lack of sleep earlier. She'd been up most of the night knitting furiously, as that seemed to be the only thing that kept her mind of their dilemma.

Her mind was hanging by a spool of cobalt string.

She awoke in the same room she fell asleep in, now monochrome shades of grey. A golden glow interrupted the tranquil simplicity, emanating from a boy dresses head-to toe in dapper daffodil clothes. "Bill?" She gasped, confused glare turning into a toothy smile. "Bill!"

"Hey, Shooting Star." His expression was gloomy as ever, dark in the shadows of the already depressing mindscape. "How's the shack?" He asked politely, floating down from his spot in mid-air to stand across from the girl.

He sucked in a quick breath as she swung her arms around him, pulling him comfortably against her sweater-clad chest. "I missed you- DIPPER misses you! You guys... You need to talk! Wake me up, I'll go find him." Her rambling was cut off by a shake of the demon's head.

"No, I... I came to talk to you, actually." He admitted, scratching the back of his neck. "This has to be our little secret- No telling Dipper, okay? I'm trusting you here." He pursed his lips, watching with a blank expression as the girl slowly nodded.

"Okay, but tell me why." She prodded, arms crossed. "Why you left, and why Dipper can't know you're fine." When he rolled his eyes, she raised her eyebrows. "I'm serious, Cipher. Details, and nothing but the truth." She stuck out her hand, hoping he'd agree.

With a sigh, he took her hand in his and shook it in a flurry of blue flames. "Yeah, fine. If you REALLY want to know, I'll tell ya." He released her hand, shaking off the fire. "He found my journal, Shooting Star. I was gonna tell him, like you advised, but he found it first and I never got the chance, and he LAUGHED..."

Mabel's eyes widened in horror. "Oh my god, that's horrible!" She frowned in sympathy, placing a hand on the demon's shoulder. "But I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you! He misses you, he really does. I bet if you talked to him-"

"-He'd tell me off. Yeah, that's why I'm NOT confronting him. I don't wanna get rid of the little bit of friendship we have, feeble and useless as it is. It keeps me entertained." Bill deadpanned, not convinced.

"Well if you're not even gonna talk to him again, why should it matter if you're friends or not? He's really sad, Bill! He wants you to come back and all you're doing is avoiding him!" The girl countered, trying not to yell. Anger wouldn't do either of them good in this situation. "Please, Bill, at least tell him you're okay. Even if you leave forever after that, let him know you're okay!"

The demon snickered at that, shaking his head. "You want me to lie? Tsk tsk, Shooting Star! I thought you hated lying!" He pestered, a hint of amusement in his once sombre voice. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself, young lady."

The girl's seriousness didn't falter as she turned her back on him. "You're not my friend either until you fix things with Dip. Even if that means apologizing, or saying goodbye, or whatever, I DON'T CARE! Just please, make him feel better again." It sounded an awful lot like begging, but she tried to keep her dignity by hiding her tears. "YOU NEED TO HELP HIM!"

Bill was starting to flicker red in annoyance. "Don't you see, Double-S? I CAN'T! He hates-"

"-NO HE DOESN'T, YOU IGNORANT DORITO! HE LOVES YOU, EVEN IF HE DOESN'T KNOW IT! I KNOW HE DOES, FRIEND OR MORE, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I HAVE TO EXPLAIN THIS TO YOU! HECK, YOU KNOW IT BUT ALL YOU DO IS HIDE IN FEAR ANYWAY!" She spat, turning on her heel and grabbing the collar of his shirt. Her face was streaked with tears, cheeks red hot with fury. "NOW WAKE ME UP AND GO TELL HIM!"

And to her surprise, she awoke.

**[Stay]**

Dipper was out for another walk. Candy had to stay home for a family gathering, so he went out alone. Stormy clouds rolled across the grey sky, covering the usual summer sunlight that once illuminated the path.

So he strode through the woods in silence, appreciating the surrounding nature. It was times like these that he forgot who he was, what he was doing and where he came from- Right now, there were only trees and dirt and lakes and animals and the sweet, tranquil whispering of the wind in his ear...

And the soft yellow glow in the corner of his eye, the shine of the sun-

No. There was no sun, it was cloudy. So what was that glowing light?

"Bill?" He asked, stopping in his tracks. He was too afraid to turn his head, didn't want to know the answer. If it was, then what? If it wasn't... He didn't have much time to ponder on this, as a moment after Bill was in front of him and his mind came to a halt. "BILL!?" He yelled, unable to move. His face was hot but pale from fear and his whole body shook.

The demon was slouched over, chewing thoughtlessly on his lip. "Hey, Pine Tr-" He was cut off when the boy stumbled forward, arms thrown over his shoulders and gently around his neck. He felt his heart skip a beat as he remembered what this was, and what it meant. "Kid, are you-"

"-I m-missed you..." Came the meeker voice, muffled slightly due to his face being buried in Bill's shoulder. "Oh my god, Bill, I'm so- I- I'm s-so sorry!" The kid's shoulders shook lightly, quiet sobs echoing through the forest. The demon stood awkwardly, not sure what to do but eventually settling on hugging him back. He must've squeezed a little too hard because he was immediately pushed off.

Dipper's eyes were wet with fresh tears, smiling stupidly. "You're back, I can't believe you're back..." Noticing the frown on Bill's face, he added- "You're coming back, right? Are- Are you- Leaving, again?"

The demon shrugged, letting out a much needed breath. "I dunno, kid, I just... Shooting Star told me to come help you. Wanted me to make sure you feel better, and then..." He trailed off, unsure why he should or shouldn't stick around. "I should be the one who's sorry, actually. I never meant to make you feel so upset, but then again running off was never exactly a great idea of mine. I forgive you, do you forgive me?"

The boy nodded without a hint of hesitation, resisting the urge to pull the demon back to the shack right then and there. "Wait, Mabel? What do you mean she told you to help me?" He asked suspiciously, head cocked on it's side.

"Oh, I needed to ask her about some stuff... Heh, anyway, um... Are we good?" He held out his hand, and the kid took it. Instead of shaking it, however, he held it tightly and continued his trek deeper into the woods.

"Only if you walk with me, because we need to catch up."

"PINE TREE, IT WAS LIKE TWO WEEKS!"

"Exactly. Now pick up those feet and get moving."

**[Reading]**

The look on Dipper's face was that on an angel's, the first smile in weeks. Mabel's own eyes welled up with tears, joyful for her brother's own happiness. Not to mention Bill was back- She was beyond glad that he'd be staying with them again. Sure, the demon was pretty inept when it came to social and lawful rules but that just made him that much more fun.

Now, it was the evening and she couldn't help but sneak a peek at the two. They were both exhausted from their time in the forest and though she said she'd be downstairs this was a perfect chance to check up on their current status.

So through a crack in their wooden bedroom door, she spied on them. Bill was sitting up on the bed, huddled up in a flurry of blankets. Dipper sat beside him, leaning back against the headboard as he read aloud from a large book.

The demon's face was straight, not allowing any emotion to show. His eyes were focused on Dipper's face, which was constantly changing expression to keep up with what he was reading.

As for what he was reading, Mabel couldn't quite see it but she had a strong feeling as to what it could be.

"You guys really tried to make me that?" Dipper's voice was quiet as he turned his head to look at Bill. At the realization that the demon had been staring, his cheeks flamed a bright red.

Bill nodded quickly, grinning ear to ear. "Yeah, but after I started using the knife on myself Shooting Star took it from me. She tried to carve the final details but instead shaved off half of the sculpture! Heh, at least it was fun..."

Dipper smiled back at him, returning his attention to the book. "That's really nice of you guys. Y'know, even if it was half-destroyed I would've- Wait, what's that?" The demon leaned over the book, and after a moment quickly snatched it away.

"NOTHING. THAT WAS NOTHING, PINE TREE." He insisted, throwing the book across the room. It landed right in front of the door, cover faced up. Mabel peered down at it to see the title- And it WAS Bill's dairy, after all. She held in a squeak, smiling like an idiot. They were reading it together, even after everything? She couldn't quite think of anything cuter.

After some persuasion, Bill convinced Dipper to go to sleep- Which didn't take long, considering the demon's presence. "I know you're there, Double-S. Go to bed."

Mabel's eyes widened in embarrassment as she called out a quick apology, running back downstairs to sleep on the sofa.

Because there was no WAY she'd be interrupting their catch-up time, asleep or not.

**[Truth Be Told]**

_Dipper was having another lucid dream, courtesy of Bill. He was in a beautiful clearing, sitting on a single ebony bench. The sun shone like a daffodil diamond, clouds puffy as marshmallows. The long grass around him was dotted with purple and pink flowers, along with a handful of dandelions and exotic insects. A lake ran down from a tint waterfall not far away, and the only thing even remotely disturbing was the fact he wasn't alone._

_Bill was sitting beside him, humming a quiet tune. A gloved arm was wrapped around the boy's waist, pulling him tight against the other. The demon's golden hair ruffled slightly in the gentle breeze, messy but in a nice way._

_For the longest time, Dipper just sat there and enjoyed it. He's been visited by the demon in his dreams multiple times before, but never had he imagined a meeting quite like this. They were so silent and it wasn't awkward, despite their closeness and the beauty of their surroundings._

_He confidently placed his own arm around Bill's shoulders, resting his head on it's side. Maybe this was the demon's way of apologizing- Yeah, that had to be it. Even after their conversations, reading time and countless apologies this was just Bill's send-off of any last shreds of guilt. After this, they'd be back to normal and they could be just they were before._

_It was kind of had to believe, considering how he felt right now. He'd never felt so at peace, and for once he wondered if eternal sleep like this could ever be a possibility. It didn't seem all that bad, save for the consequences of ditching his life in the waking world._

_But the fact was that he didn't have to stay asleep to have more moments like these- In fact, the demon would probably be more than willing to have random cuddly moments like these._

_And then he realized what these thoughts were, and what they meant._

_So he leaned over, positioning his lip's by the demons ear and spoke a soft six words._

_"I think I love you too."_

He woke up with a jolt, like electricity had just been fired down his spine. There was a giant smile on his face, but he could barely remember why. He knew he had an amazing dream and Bill was there but  _what had he done to be waken up from such a wonderful time?_

"Do you mean it?" Came the words, nervous but heartbreakingly hopeful. Dipper was still confused as to what had just happened and why Bill was staring him in the eye but he had a strong feeling as to what had happened.

"Mean what?" He asked, regretting his words immediately after. The demon looked elsewhere, giving a short nod before closing his eyes and letting his head fall to the pillow. The boy was thinking desperately, trying to remember what he'd said but only had remnants of the emotions. He couldn't think of many things he'd say with those feelings besides the feelings themselves- And judging by Bill's reaction, he had a strong feeling that he'd admitted something good.

"Yeah." He said simply, still smiling. "Yeah, I mean it."

The only response he got was the soft grin on Bill's lips and a tight hug.

If he'd confessed what he though he did, it looked like things were going to turn out just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm SO bad with endings...  
> Yikes...  
> Anyway, I gotta go start #58.  
> See 'yall around!~  
> -Fly :D


	58. Yale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIT SORRY I GOTTA GO SORRY HAVE TO POST ASAP  
> -FLY AUGGGHH

_**DemigodPrefect Requested...** _

_**Dipper just got out of high school, and is by far the smartest teen in all of Oregon. So when he gets accepted into Yale, he's not surprised. Bill freaks out, because they had just started dating, like, three months ago, and because of the fact that he cant leave Gravity Falls, he cant go with his Pine Tree. Older!Pines and Human!Bill.** _   
_**(Also, it has to be about when Dipdip first got the letter of acceptance, and when he and Bill say their goodbyes. Mabel should be there, in tears. Make the fluff overwhelming and the kisses adorable)** _

_**My Response...** _

_**Oh man, pure fluff. This is something I can do. LITERALLY ALL SLIGHTLY SAD FLUFF, VERY PWP, AND I'M USING THIS CHAPTER TO DROWN MY SORROWS OF RE-READING FOR THE HEALTH AND SAFETY OF MABEL PINES. Enjoy!~ XD** _

_**P.S: Flirty asshole Bill is love, flirty asshole Bill is life. Also some implied stuff, but you'll understand.** _

Stan was out, doing another mystery tour.

Soos was in the gift shop, helping with tourists.

Wendy was tending to the register with as little effort as humanly possible.

Mabel was rocking in the rocking chair, watching her brother as he opened the mail.

Bill sat on the sofa, arm draped lazily around Dipper's shoulders.

And Dipper himself was staring at his letter, still deciding if he should be afraid or ecstatic. "I got in." He announced proudly, beaming as Mabel gave a cheer from where she sat. Bill shot him a sideways glance, one of unspoken emotion and a false smile.

"Yay! Dip, you're gonna be amazing, and get smart- not that you already aren't- and oh my gosh STAN! STAN!" The girl rose from her seat and ran out of the room, arms flailing wildly. She wasn't all that surprised, she KNEW her brother would get in at some point but she was excited nonetheless.

Bill, on the other hand, wasn't as joyful. Proud, but not exactly pleased with the thought of his boyfriend being gone so long. "Yale, huh." He mumbled, chewing subconsciously on his lip. "How long will you be gone, Pine Tree?" He didn't bother to hide his dismay, and was rewarded with a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"A few years, but I can visit on some holidays... I just have to get a good job in New Haven, and I might even be able to fly over more than once a year!" He said it so cheerfully, but there was still a tinge of sadness. "Come on Bill, as if you won't be watching anyway."

The demon nodded politely, but wasn't at all swayed. "Yeah, but that's just watching. I won't be able to talk to you or hug you or hold you or kiss you whenever I want anymore. Damn it, I've only been able to TOUCH you for three fucking months and you're already gonna be gone!" Bill let out an angry huff, not necessarily mad at Dipper but more than anything mad at society. He didn't want to stop him from taking this wonderful opportunity but the fact that he even had to do so made him fume.

Why did humans even HAVE to work like this? Constantly slaving over endless work, never getting a break longer than a few hours and a night of sleep. Of course, most people considered it a privilege to even have any time at all for themselves but the demon couldn't help but feel sickened by the very mentioning of work.

He'd make sure Pine Tree and Shooting Star went with him in the afterlife. No way in literal hell would be let them become vengeful spirits or lollygagging angels. He's show them the carefree life of a demon, full of questionably sane activities and random deals that spun the word 'work' upside-down. Shooting Star would probably take on the role of a guardian, guiding a mortal like an angel but with more spite and sin.

Pine Tree would probably tag along with him, though most likely more lawful and less evil. He'd protect the forest and the creatures that lurked within it, caring for the supernatural whenever Bill couldn't. And at the end of the day, the three of them would gather in the mindscape and do whatever they pleased...

"Bill? You there?" It was only then that the demon snapped out of his entrancing thoughts, returning his attention to the hand waving in his face. "I said we can video chat- Mabel told you about skype, right? We have that, and texting and calling won't be a problem. Sure, we won't really be able to touch each other physically but- and I DO mean this in your way- a man can dream."

The demon smiled lightly at the statement, cheering up a little. "Okay, fine. You deserve this, anyway, 'ya puny prodigy." He ran his hand through the young man's hair, ruffling it until he was roughly pushed away. "I'm really gonna miss you..."

Dipper gave a sympathetic smile, intertwining his fingers with the demons'. He gave a long sigh before responding, not wanting to play the 'I'll miss you more' game but still just as distressed. "You know I love you Bill." He chuckled, giving Bill's hand an assuring squeeze. "A few years may seem like a long time, but with the visits and phone calls it's gonna be a breeze. Barely a fraction of my life!"

Bill was still unconvinced, but nodded in appreciation anyway. There was nothing Dipper could do to help him with this, so why drag him down too? His eyes were sparkling with curiosity, hungrier than ever for knowledge he had yet to discover. He had so much potential, so much to offer this mortal world and yet the demon was still reluctant to let him go.

Call it fear, call it need, call it obsession- Bill was completely enamoured with the mortal teen, and he couldn't help but feel this way. He knew the boy for so long, he trusted him to be loyal, but there was still that risk of losing his Pine Tree to someone else- Or the corruption of wisdom and profit.

Either way, he could only hope that the man would pull through. Besides, they'd always be in contact, and with the phone bills still being paid by the Pines' parents they could even HEAR each other daily. Texting was one thing, but calling was quite a bit more personal. Oh, and the VIDEO CALLS. He couldn't wait for those... "I know." The demon breathed, leaning onto the teen tiredly. "I know."

Dipper wrapped his free hand around the demon's neck, giving a swift tug forward as he pulled Bill into an affectionate kiss. It lingered for only a moment before he released the demon, who refused to stop and pulled the man back in a hurry. The result was an awkward shift of positions as he fell backwards, the teen stifling a laugh on Bill's lips. It wasn't like they hadn't been in this position before, but considering Mabel was probably going to come back any second now it felt a lot more rushed.

The teen continued for a little longer before pulling away, rolling off the demon to let him sit back up. "I'm really gonna miss doing that." He hummed, shooting Bill a casual smirk. "Among other things." He added, relishing in the flustered blush on the demon's face. It was a rare sight, given that demons were pretty hard to embarrass or disturb. This made the rosy colour all the more rewarding, especially when Bill hid his face in attempts to keep his dignity pure. Adorable was a word he didn't  _dare_  say out loud- but he knew that Bill was reading his mind like the daily news, and he  _had_  to know how satisfied the teen was with this reaction.

"You and me both." The demon muttered, still visibly amused. "In fact, tonight seems like-"

His less than appropriate comment was cut off by the sound of a creaking door, Stan's displeased grunt and the excited chatter of a the other twin. "-Plane ride to Yale and he'd gonna have so much fun and be an AWESOME animator and he's gonna animate our summers and stuff and I INSPIRED ARIEL!" She breathed deeply, catching her breath after what must've been an annoyingly long rant.

Bill had a hand over his mouth, hiding a grin of his own. "Hey, Shooting Star! I see you told Stanford here about Dippin' Dots' little surprise." He drawled, carefully watching the old man's face. He knew how much they guy hated he and Dipper's relationship and the only thing better than him getting mad was him being mad  _in silence_.

From behind the girl's back, he gave the demon a warning stare. Bill just raised his eyebrows, arm still firmly around the teen. He scooted closer to him on the sofa, to which Dipper responded with a nervous laugh and a hushed protest. "Bill, Stan-"

"-SO, AREN'T 'CHA PROUD OF HIM, STAN?" The demon spoke over the whisper, grin only widening as the teen beside him rolled his eyes. He knew he was being immature but didn't really care- He was going to milk every little moment, every day up until his departure. Besides, the kid got red in the face awfully easy and it just made him that much more irresistible. "Yale, quite the achievement! Y'know, if I remember correctly someone ELSE went to Yale, back in 'yer day..."

Stan was already running through every curse and devil's trap possible in his mind, hardly able to wait until Dipper was gone and he could USE THEM. "Bill, I swear to dear god if you bring that up again I will-"

"-God? Geez, Stanford, I knew you weren't the smart one but you should know by now there is no such thing as 'god'!" He let out a maniacal laugh, making sure to squeeze Dipper closer in the process. "There's only me, if you remember correctly. You should be happy, really, considering I favour this family so much..." He cast a sideways glance at the teen beside him, licking his lips. "If 'ya know what I mean."

This earned no less than a left-hook to the head, which the entire Pines family humbly agreed he deserved.

**-=[0]=-**

As usual, time flew too fast for the demon. He had an unfortunate feeling that time Dipper would be away for wouldn't be as generous. In fact, he'd probably end up hanging around in some alternate dimension with some other Dipper- But then again, wasn't that against their rule of cheating? Sure, it was technically still the same guy, but... No, it was far too arguable and arguments were the last thing he wanted to start with his Pine Tree- Especially now, at their time of parting.

He was waiting in the airport with Mabel, as Stan was helping him run his bags through security. His plane needed to be boarded in just six more minutes, and he feared that there just wouldn't be enough time to say everything he wanted to say before he had to go.

Last night wasn't exactly  _uneventful_ , but he felt like it'd be rude to send him off with a mere hug, kiss and wave. So, being Bill, he went to Mabel in search of help. She, after gushing over how cute his concern was, offered to help him set up a better goodbye.

So there they stood, an unlikely pair of people, waiting patiently for the same boy of different relations. Bill had grown awfully close to Shooting Star ever since he'd started dating her brother, which was pretty understandable. Despite her sparkly sweaters and love for synthesized music, she was a shockingly compatible partner in crime. The two became fast friends, and they eventually even made fun of their past in favour of putting their differences behind them.

Not to mention her idea of fun was vaguely similar to his idea of chaos, the very two words they lived for. In other words, they knew what they were doing when it came to big projects like this.

They held no party canon, wielded no balloons. No cake, streamers, party hats or idiotic clowns, and for once Mabel looked to be formal. Sshe was still wearing one of her hand-made sweaters, but now it was a pure white and without design. ( _"If anyone asks, tell them I still have to sew on the design. MY REPUTATION, BILL! THINK OF WHAT THE PEOPLE WILL SAY!"_ )

When the sound of rolling suitcases gradually got louder, they twirled around to see two very different men right behind them. Stan wiped the sweat from his brow, thrusting a bag into Bill's arms as he bent over and caught his breath. "Take that for me, will 'ya?" He panted,  _almost_  grateful when the demon did as told. ( _Almost_  is the key word, there.)

As Soon as Stan's eyes left the teen Bill was dropping the bags and pulling Dipper into a passionate hug. It was painful at most but the love was still there and Dipper knew that if this was how Bill needed to let go then he'd let him do what he wanted. His arms, which were tightly held against his sides, dropped the remainder of his luggage as he tried to return the embrace, only to be held back tighter as lips grazed across his own.

He didn't care if Stan was watching anymore- Dipper would be gone for a very long time and, despite what they said out loud, they both knew they wouldn't make enough money to fly him back to Gravity Falls every single break he had. For all they knew, this could be their last kiss for four long years, as Bill couldn't actually come in contact with him in the mindscape. It was heart-breaking reminder, especially at this emotional time, but he knew that they'd work it out in the end.

Or at least, he hoped so. Oh god, how he hoped so, especially with his going away gift...

Bill's eyes flew open, and was greeted by the sight of Dipper's closed eyelids. He slowly broke the kiss, holding up a finger as if to say 'one minute' and motioned for Mabel to come beside him. She did so with a toothy grin, practically skipped towards them as she rummaged around in her sweater pocket.

She fished out a small object that was quickly hidden from view, tossed to Bill and concealed behind the demon's back. "Shooting Star, do me a favour and go get Stan some water? Bring him with you, if you will..." She shot a betrayed look at Bill, groaning loudly as she spun on her heel.

"C'mon, grunks, let's go get you something to wash off the shame... And wash down my SORROWS." She punctuated the last word, walking away with the tired man without a second look. Whatever she had been planning with Bill had to be a dozy if she was so sad about not getting to witness it.

The demon was still awfully close to the teen, smiling smugly as he inspected his flushed face. It was pink with hot confusion, unsure of what Bill was up to but going with it anyway. He knew that if Mabel was so worked up over it, it had to be one hell of a surprise. "Care to show me that the thing was?" He asked quietly, eyes flickering quickly to check his watch before focusing back on Bill.

The man seemed to notice nonetheless, and he gave a short nod. "Right, you gotta go... Uh, lemme just..." He glanced around, scanning the people that surrounded them. "Well, now or never I guess." He kept his nervous eyes focused on the teen's as he stepped back slightly, using one knee to ease himself into a kneeling position. He stared up uncomfortably at Dipper, who he decided was a much better Pine Tree when he was actually taller than him.

The man looked down at the demon with a blank expression, still processing what exactly was happening. He had a feeling he knew but it was so random and soon and at the worst, most inopportune time, and...

And Bill was holding the object in full view now, a tiny blue box with an even smaller golden ring inside. It shone like polished gold, a flawless band that led to a sapphire stone in the middle. There were tiny markings etched onto it but he couldn't quite make them out from where he stood. Tears welled in his eyes and his mouth went dry, and for a moment he thought he'd just collapse.

Bill had said SOMETHING and given what it looked like he nodded, still unable to form thoughts or much less  _words_. The demon's grin went from ear-to-ear, and if he was any happier it probably would've ripped his face clean in half. In a rush of excitement he plucked the ring from it's place and snatched up the teen's hand, sliding it on without hesitation.

"B-Bill..." He sputtered, smiling lightly as the demon stood back up. "Bill, it's the left finger, I think..." Bill's grin dropped right off his face as he went a bright red, frantically pulling it off and sliding it onto the other.

"Now get outta here, so you can get back sooner."

"That's not how it works, Bill."

"Still, leave before I change my mind."

"Oh-Okay. B-Bye! Love you!"

"Love you too, Pine Tree!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR LACK OF POSTING  
> AND BAD ENDING AHAHAHHAA  
> BUSY  
> ILL BE BACK TOMORROW  
> -FLY :3


	59. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn guys, I forgot how fun it was to ramble on about stuff.  
> If you ever have a drabble idea that sound like it'd be really short, SEND IT IN because OH MY GOD I love writing long descriptive stuff.  
> Oh, right! -insane giggling- I guess I have #60 to plan...  
> Mhmm, that's gonna be fun!~  
> -Fly ;3

_**Morning-Star57 Requested...** _

_**What about Rev!Bill coming to Gravity Falls and befriending Dipper. Then Reg!Bill comes and gets jealous.** _

_**Guest Requested...** _

_**I was wondering if you could do one with Rev!Dipper and Bill meeting Reg!Dipper and Bill and one of them is a couple while the other is not and react to the others relationship.** _

_**My Response...** _

_**I'm going to combine these, and it's gonna be a little strange but hopefully it'll work. I want to work on some 'Heart Of Gold' (one of my other fanfics) so I'll leave you to read now!** _

_**P.S: Pretty PWP in some senses but you'll hopefully catch on.** _

Bill had been away a good while- A few days in an alternate dimension, while his interdimensional counterpart resided back in his own. No biggie, really, because what were the chances of him finding Pine Tree? Pretty slim, given the countless souls in his world. Not to mention the souls on further planets- Even HE couldn't keep tracks of all those lives.

"Pine Tree, I'm back!" He chirped, gracefully stepping back into his own world. To his dismay, there was nobody waiting for him. "Pine Tree?" He scanned the area in front of him, but found nobody. Surely he'd just forgotten, or lost track of time. He was safe, he was fine, there was nothing to worry about _because he was smart and could take care of himself along with many others and-_

Despite his attempts to calm his frantic mind, the demon was in a rush to get back to the Pines' shack. He knew that the kid was probably fine but even the smallest surprises got him worried. If one thing wasn't how he'd planned it, especially with Pine Tree, he'd waste no time in spiralling into a crazed worry.

The door swung open with ease, giving him easy access to whatever lay inside. _Seems like Stanford forgot to lock up, again..._ He floated lazily into the staff area, where he was greeted by both relief and further panic.

Dipper rested on the sofa, laying down in a tired stretch. Another boy who looked eerily similar was kicking back in a chair, eyes now focused on the demon with interest. Another demon, completely parallel to Bill in both shape and state, was floating above the mystery child, eye wide with fear. The only thing to differentiate between the two would be his blue hue, light like the sky and shiny like diamond.

Bill's attention darted between the three, trying to make sense of it all. He knew who they were, but how did they... "Wh-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He screamed, flying over to his Pine Tree but keeping his eye focused on the other demon. "AND WHY IS HE WITH YOU?" He continued, gesturing towards Dipper's imposter.

The other Bill sputtered unintelligibly, dropping from his spot in the air to hide behind the boy's head. "H-hey, uh... I'm sorry, I didn't- Is he-"

With a tired sigh, the yellow counterpart flipped up Dipper's hair, revealing his constellation-like birthmark. "YES, HE IS, AND YOU SHOULD'VE KNOWN!" He scolded, letting the hair flop back down as Dipper batted him away. "YOU'RE A DEMON, FOR PETE SAKE!" He groaned loudly, cursing under his breath. Why the guys had his powers even with such a manipulatable, weak, clumsy personality was a mystery to even him.

Dipper cast a confused glance at the fuming demon, biting his lip to cut off a stream of questions. He kind of knew what was going on, but was slightly confused as to why Bill was acting this way. Just a few hours after Bill had left for the other dimension, the other demon showed up at his doorstep with a baby deer. It was badly injured, and the demon had promised him a wish if he healed it.

Unfortunately, the distressed spirit was too panicked to give any useful information so Dipper agreed on a whim. He spent the day being ordered around by the demon, inspecting the wound, tending to it and, after hours of agonizing stress, patching it up and setting the baby free.

He remembered that the demon said something about checking up on it but at the moment he couldn't quite remember the details. He then found it this was Bill from an alternate dimension, which explained his similar appearance but clashing personality. He spoke naught of why he came but instead told of where he came from, explaining in crystal-clear detail everything that was questioned.

He was a close friend of the Gleeful twins, two masters of illusion who had plans far more sinister than a couple of fifteen-year-olds ever should have. They called themselves the 'Telepathy Twins', and they too resided in Gravity Falls in a quaint, unsuspicious little house. They owned a large tent, which rose into two spires with their symbols- A Pine Tree and a Shooting Star. In there they did shows for an unsuspecting crowd, but were always on the lookout for others to aid in their plans.

Mabel Gleeful was there for the stunts, often splitting bodies in half and impressing a wide variety of boys (and girls, whatever) with her complex card tricks. She sewed their costumes with eye-straining detail, making sure to add an uncomfortable amount of glitter and her own show-stopping flair.

Dipper Gleeful was her other half, as she was to him. He showed off his own birthmark with an annoying sense of pride, head held high as he presented himself to his adoring audience. Unlike his sister, he spent his spotlight on manipulative word choices and illusions, usually involving no props and instead his own amulet- Which, in a sense, held both natural tricks and supernatural magic.

Of course, this meant Gideon and Pacifica Pines were destined to be their rivals. The adorably confident kid and his awkward sister resided in the town's very own Conundrum Cabin, where their grunkle sold fake relics for sky-high prices. they were only there for the summer, but that summer translated into a series of vacations to that same little shack. Despite their fear, they just couldn't seem to stay away- Just like back in Dipper Pines' own dimension. The differences were astronomical but the parallels were undeniable.

Now, with all this new and exciting information whirring around in his young mind Dipper used the demon's end of the deal to show him his other self- Who, in a flurry of blue flames, appeared by their side.

So Dipper concluded that until his own Bill got back, he'd let the interdimensional duo reside in the shack. Away from Stan's prying eyes, he hid the boy in his mess of a room as the demon flickered in and out of the mindscape. It went without saying that both Dippers were extremely curious, never failing to ask question after question, follow-up after follow-up. Their personalities may have been unbelievably different but to them an answer was but a gateway for infinitely more questions.

This led, eventually, to him admitting his relations to his own Bill- which received nothing less than a nervous look from the blue demon and a laugh from his own parallel partner. Of course, they didn't press the matter, but it was somewhat embarrassing nonetheless.

He didn't let the thought slip from his mind, though... If their universes were so similar, how was this Bill not in a relationship with the other Dipper? It baffled him, but he kept quiet and pretended to listen to the other teen's endless babbling.  _Yes, you said that five times already. God, is that what I'M like? I hope I'm not as boring..._

But now his Bill WAS back, and he couldn't quite place his finger on why his demonic boyfriend was being like this. "Uh, Bill, maybe you should sit down..."

"SIT DOWN!?" Came the response, a breathless growl from the golden demon. "Y'know what? Yeah, fine, sit  _down_." He took a deep breath, and with the snap of his fingers he fell to the teen's side in a carefully-made human form. It was easier to concentrate that way, anyway. Having two eyes took most of the attention off thinking and put more on watching.

Dipper wrapped an arm around him almost instinctively. "Okay, now let us explain..." He summed up his experiences, defending the other Bill with a strong will and cautiously running over their deal- And that was why there were two Dippers.

"...And to conclude, that is why there are two of me, and two of you." Then, with an exhausted sigh- "Now can you PLEASE explain why this is so bad?"

Bill nodded slowly, eyes still focused intently on his hiding counterpart. "Yeah, just- Uh, Bill-From-Dimension-816, will you PLEASE just sit on the carpet or something? Is it that hard to get a conversation out of you?" He scowled, waiting patiently as the shyer demon climbed out from behind the chair and flipped into his own human form.

He sat cross-legged on the floor, which got an amused snort. Apparently Bill wasn't serious about that part, but then again both Dippers could CONFIRM that demons weren't very smart when it came to sarcasm. Only when speaking it themselves were they actually fluent in the tongue, to their dismay. "Okay, Bill-From-Dimension-618, so do we leave?" He asked, tone polite but with a hint of spite. Apparently the demons weren't as friendly with one another as the teens were. "Or shall we have a nice, civil get-together?"

His Dipper, who had been sitting silently since Bill had barged in, smiled slightly. "I do believe we should get going. It's been a couple days and although Mabel got your message she still must be worried sick. After all, unlike me she's not familiar with your magic and I'd rather not keep her so fretful over whether or not I'm safe." He spoke firmly, not leaving room for argument. "But before I go, one last question..."

The other Dipper flashed him a wide grin. "Fire away, Gleeful!" He sang, anxious to answer more questions. Never before had he felt as smart as he was clueless, and that was a feeling he'd certainly miss.

"Well, you said it yourself just a day ago- You and...  _Yellow_ Bill are on- How shall I say-  _More than friendly terms_ , am I right?" He strung up the words with an uncertain look, as if one wrong move and the ceiling would cave. "Er, what did Bill say... Yes, Dimension-618-Bill. You two really need some more defining na-"

"-ANYWAY, Uh, yeah. He'd my boyfriend." The demon piped up, cutting him off. "Why."

The other was silent for a moment, either contemplating an answer or afraid to respond. "I dunno, just wondering I guess." He admitted, shrugging politely. "How long have you guys been together, and like... No offence, but how in HELL did you work that out?" His word choice went from cautiously gentle to dangerously irritating, but luckily Bill seemed to take no notice.

"Ah, well... Probably since the kid was fourteen, mid-to-late August. Friends from June, when we actually started being friendly to each other- Kid was thirteen. I did some questionably cruel things in our past, but we try to put all that behind us." He was clearly avoiding the second question, which he didn't really want to answer. It was mortifying for him and probably served as the only thing Dipper had to tease him with.

In the middle of a conversation regarding Dipper's breakup with Candy, (that was an awkward time for EVERYONE) Bill had simply broken down. It wasn't a slow, predictable transition either- He'd simply admitted to liking the kid and couldn't help but ramble on about why.

Heck, demons weren't supposed to fall in love, let alone with mortals, so his emotional confusion should've been excused- But no, he was still constantly teased for it, and as much as he hated it those conversations always ended with apologetic kisses- And THOSE were things he never had problems with.

Luckily, despite the odds, Dipper was feeling similarly and the feelings only escalated from there. Having someone on that level of trust was a nice change for both of them, and the interactions that came with their relationship were much needed. Bill, who rarely got to feel more than a handshake now knew what it was to hug someone, to hold them close against yourself and let them do the same.

He was ashamed to admit it, but he LOVED it. Humans definitely had it best when it came to feelings, physical and emotional.

Thankfully, his short answer seemed to be enough for the interdimensional teen and with a quick goodbye the two parted for good. Now, regular, snarky asshole Bill sat by regular, sweaty dork Dipper and with nobody else in the room the demon took it upon himself to interrogate the teen.

Yeah, he was worried but it was for the kid's own good. He knew that the two reversed souls were trustable but considering his absence for the past few days he wanted to know EVERYTHING.

Jealousy wasn't a word Dipper used but oh boy, did he think it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm legitimately proud of this chapter.  
> Sorry if I butchered anything, but HOLY HELL that was fun!  
> Thanks to Guest and Morning-Star57 for reminding me how fun it was to write Reverse Pines.  
> See y'all tomorrow or sooner!  
> -Fly :D


	60. Seven Minutes In Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because why not be trash?  
> alsoIheadcanonthatMabeldoesntlikealcoholbecauseitremindsherofsmiledipbuttrieditanywaytohaveanexcuseforherinsanepartybehaviour  
> -Fly ;3

_**Side Note: Shameless, shameless fluff. I am going to hell for this but HEY, it's fucking BillDip so it's probably worth it. (Yeah it's definitely worth it, heh)** _

_**WhyNot (Guest) Requested...** _

_**If you're still doing songfics another one could be Jealous-Nic Jonas** _   
_**I can imagine Bill singing this to Dipper every time he sees him even close to another. Fluff?** _

_**artsy.ashlyn.ac Requested... (From Instagram)** _

_**I HAD FOR A BILLDIP ONE-SHOT, DIPPER, BILL CIPHER, CLOSET, SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN, SEXY MAKE-OUT SESSION, HICKEYS.** _

_**My Response...** _

_**YES. YES YES, YES -RACCOON NOISES- YES -DYING WHALE SOUNDS- YES. THIS IS PROBS AS 'NSFW' AS I'M WILLING TO GO HERE WITHOUT ACTUALLY WRITING NSFW BECAUSE I CAN'T/WON'T/DON'T WANNA. -Calm breathing- Okay, so as for the songfic part I'm just kinda gonna base it off the song but it'll still be prevalent in some lines. I hope you guys enjoy!** _

It all started in the Northwest mansion- Pacifica was having her seventeenth birthday, and- per Mabel's request- Dipper was invited and dragged along. The girls were close friends but unfortunately for the boy he and Pacifica were still at each other's throats.

In other words, this party was destined to be a disaster, at least for Dipper. He didn't bother to dress up so when Mabel caught him leaving with jeans and a tee-shirt she had to forcefully stuff him into a suit. It was too fancy for his liking, a deep navy with a simple black tie but his sister was firm with her choices.

Now, he leaned against the wall as his sister sang karaoke, occasionally picking at the snack table. There wasn't exactly much to do, but for some reason the other guests found entertainment in talking for hours on end. Due to his lack of social confidence, he avoided people in general, not daring to even _attempt_  conversation. His gaze shifted from his sister to the ground, back to his phone- Which just so happened to run out of battery.  _Hadn't it been full before?_

There was a quick tap on his shoulder, followed by the excited words of his sister. "Hey, doofus! We're playing some gaaamees!~" She sang, already tugging on his hand. "C'mon c'mon c'mon you look like a loooser over there! J-just, c'mon!" She babbled on, clearly feeling the effects of the drinks. Her brother may have stuck to the water but she had no such fear of intoxication.

Deciding he had nothing better to do, Dipper let her pull him over to the centre of the hall. They took their seats in a wide circle, Mabel beside Pacifica and Dipper beside some guy even Pacifica probably didn't know. (How could anyone know these many people, anyway? There's like, what, fifty teenagers?)

He was starting to regret his decision when he scanned the circle. He felt far too out of place amidst the other guys, who flashed cheesy smiles and spoke with false accents. He didn't know a soul besides Mabel, save for Pacifica who he wasn't exactly on friendly terms with.

Then there was a bottle in the middle, and all his worries multiplied. Suddenly his face was on fire and his heart was beating far too fast because he KNEW what this game was and he knew what happened to those who got selected...

He was panicking more for his sister than himself, not wanting to imagine what she'd do with one of these guys in a closet- Especially in her drunken state. He'd protect her no matter what, but considering the way all the other guys were looking at her he was afraid he'd have no choice but to let her play.

The bottle was spun by a girl that looked to about his age, hair drawn up into an updo. She had on a peacock blue dress and sported a thick black belt, and despite her fashion-forward style she looked pretty smart. Maybe it was the glasses, or her reluctance to spin, but he wouldn't have minded if he got stuck in a closet with her.

But fate played the keys in a different direction and sent her off with someone almost directly beside her- Who she went with gleefully, not looking back.

"Okay, guys!" Pacifica's voice boomed through the room, bringing the cheering teens back to attention. "I have a bunch of other rooms, so we don't really have to wait for round two. Any nominations?" She asked, smiling sweetly. "Who's gonna go next?"

Dipper grabbed his sister's hand in a hurry, pinning it to the ground. She shot him a pout but obeyed, not putting it up. Even if someone spun on her, the chance was lower and she'd-

-Wait. "Who was that?"

Someone new was spinning, a wild smile flashing white with danger. He looked to be about nineteen, face matured but still holding childish features. His nose was sharp, eyes wide and stormy grey. He had abnormally long eyelashes that the teen spotted from all the way across the circle and a strangely fitting top hat. Aside from his face, he wore a yellow suit. It practically shone in the light, more gold than anything. A black bowtie was tied hastily around his neck, bringing out the dark tones in his pinstriped slacks.

And now the whole group was staring back at Dipper, including the man- Who was now grinning even wider, as if he'd just proven someone wrong. It wasn't quite evil but it was intimidating nonetheless, and the fact that it was undeniably attractive didn't help his heated face.

The teen shot confused glances around the circle, pleading with his eyes for someone to fill him in. He looked at Mabel, who was giggling like a schoolgirl- And that was NEVER a good sign. Now the man was rising to his feet and he was almost praying that this wasn't what he thought it was.

Pacifica's voice interrupted his thoughts, but not his worries. "Uh, dude, y'know you can spin again, or just-"

"-Nope! He's mine." The voice responded, high-pitched and confident. It came from the moving mouth of the man, who was now strutting across the hall and towards a cowering Dipper. "For seven minutes- Four-hundred twenty seconds- call it what you will, but you-" A sly grin, directed solely on Dipper. "You're aaaaall mine."

Before he could even object, the teen was pulled to his feet and hoisted over the man's shoulder, unable to do much more than sputter and flail wildly. "B-bu-b-but WAIT!" He yelled, not wanting to injure whoever this guy was but still quite desperate to feel the ground below his feet. "Dude, you heard her, go spin f-for a girl, or..."

His voice trailed off as he was carried into a new room, small enough to be a closet but still quite empty. It must've been the storage closet, because most of the tables and chairs were set up outside. He gulped loudly as the door shut, breathing heavily when he was let back down.

Even in the dim light he could make out the man's face, probably due to their uncomfortable closeness. He had slicked-back hair far too gold to be called anything else, blonde not even scratching the surface of this odd colour. Despite the formal look, his bangs were wild, bouncing around awkwardly as the space between them closed.

"Uh, w-wait, can I at least know your name?" Because if what he thought was going to happen really WAS going to happen, he wanted to know more about this guy than the fact that he had no self restraint. "I mean- I'm-"

"-Pine Tree, I know, I know. I guess you do need to know my name, if I'm gonna make 'ya scream it." He replied smoothly, wiggling his eyebrows flirtatiously. It wasn't at all comforting and just make response that much harder.

The teen's face went crimson, not believing his ears. "I-I'm sorry, did you just call me _Pine Tree_?" He asked meekly, hand flying to his head to check for his hat. He knew he wasn't wearing it, so why would this guy even think to call him by such a strange name? He'd only been called that a few times, and it was always by-

"Bill, Bill  _Cipher_. Long time no see, hmm?" He drawled, making sure to put emphasis on every word. He knew how much the teen loathed this already, and knowing who he was might even make this more fun! But he got no response, save for a look of terror. He watched as realization dawned on the other's face, slowly but surely.

A glance at his pocket watch and it's already been a minute. They needed more time, or at least speed things up. "Alright, Pine Tree, I love it when you shut up but this is getting a little weird-"

"- _GETTING_  WEIRD? BILL, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU AT- AND IN HERE- AND WITH ME- AND  _WHY_?" He yelled, fingers crossed someone outside would hear him and come to his rescue. In that moment all he wanted was to go home and to sleep. (Then again, the douchebag demon would find him just as easily in his dreams...)

Bill's grin only widened as he grabbed the teen's shoulders, face twisted in thought. "Well, kiddo, after you stopped me oh-so-long ago, I had no choice but to hurry and find a vessel to throw my soul into. Luckily, I don't need fire to heat things up anymore! Meet my meat sack!" He laughed to himself, not fazed by the other's seriousness. "Oh, come on, Pine Tree! Lighten up, I'm  _just_  bored and you're _just_  my test subject. No harm in a little intimacy, especially when no one will know..."

Dipper gave a small nod, not necessarily in agreement but still unsure if it'd be wise to argue. Bill may have lost his powers, sure, but he was still far taller and probably a better fighter. He could wrestle a gargoyle but the demon's teeth still looked sharp as nails. He could only imagine what he'd do with them if given the chance- The blood dripping off of each one, staining his golden coat rose red. How his prey would die beneath him before they could make a sound, and how their body would 'mysteriously disappear'.

And now Bill was looking at him with a smile that could only be described as predatory. His eyes were half-lidded in hunger and apparent lust, skin abnormally pale in the dark space. "Well, as much as I'd prefer to steal you away, I guess I'll settle for some six-minute-seduction." He mused, pressing his face forward until his lips just barely grazed over the shaking teen's.

Sweat rolled down Dipper's back as he stiffened, too afraid to lean away or forward. Either way could easily end horribly. "B-Bill.." He stuttered, not wanting to feel those teeth. He knew how far kisses could get in such a long time and- knowing the demon- he'd be walking out of that closet with bloody lips. "S-Slow-J-Just be gentle, okay?" Well, as if there was anything he could do. If he was going to be forced into this, he wanted his requests to be heard.

The demon scoffed, but obliged politely as his hands released the teen's shoulders, instead settling on his hips. In return, Dipper guided his arms around Bill's neck, supporting his weight as he lifted onto his toes. His dress shoes were a lot more flexible than his sneakers, but there was no way he'd be able to stay like that without the added balance.

In the process of the transition Bill had deepened the kiss, staying gentle but still noticeably dominant. The teen didn't take long to join in, his lack of experience making the whole gesture terrifying. What if he was doing it wrong, or if Bill didn't want him to? Oh god, how much longer did he have until this hell ended...

In all honesty, it wasn't quite deserving of that title. Hell would be a lot worse, and right now the demon seemed to be taking his request into consideration. He never once brought out his teeth, instead content with the softness of the teen's quivering lips. It was much more enjoyable when both were happy, so biting down on them would only result in added difficulty. Just a little longer and Dipper would give in completely, so why not wait it out?

When Dipper needed to breathe, he pulled back slowly. The demon seemed to have forgotten that he TOO needed oxygen and spiralled into a coughing fit, gasping desperately as he fell backwards. He crashed into a shelf on the wall behind him, sending the teen down with him.

With a wince of pain, Dipper fell onto him. The demon's eyes were wide with shock, but that surprise faded into a smug chuckle as the arms around his hips pulled him closer. "Whoa, that was FUN. Let's do it again!" He urged the teen on childishly, smile molding itself to fit against the other's approaching lips. He tilted his chin up slightly, losing his mind to the kiss and the blaring music outside.

It was an odd feeling, being under the kid but it made his stomach flutter and THAT was a sensation he adored. After all, Dipper wasn't really taking advantage of his position so he kept his dominancy. Two hands tangled into his golden hair, forcing a gasp out of him as he was held forcefully against the teen.

Dipper didn't know why he was enjoying this but decided that there was no harm in going with it. It'd be way better than being pushed around by the demon, and it would only be a few minutes of his life. Then again, making out with a malicious spirit would probably land him in hell- Which he would've cared to consider if it wasn't for the haziness clouding and logical thoughts. His rational mind was about as clear as the murky darkness surrounding him.

He was eventually pushed away as Bill rose to his feet, face red as blood. He seemed to be desperately clinging to any pride he could maintain, but Dipper could care less if he stood strong or melted like wax. Of course, the demon seemed to think otherwise and stepped forward, backing the teen up until he was flush up against the closet wall. "Mhmm- Yeah, I prefer it this way." He murmured, watching with a smirk as the teen's face went lobster red.

"You fucking  _asshole_." Dipper sneered, more jokingly than serious. He still wasn't liking the predatory grin Bill was sporting but now it was so much easier to relax. Now he could let the demon do the thinking and he could just enjoy the ride. "You said it yourself, limited time. Now kiss me." He demanded, an abrupt wave of confidence taking hold.

The demon seemed to contemplate whether or not to listen before laughing, shaking his head and doing so. He shoved the teen's back roughly against the wall, forcing his legs off the ground as he pushed him up and off the ground. His legs, which were now hovering just above the floor, wrapped tightly around Bill's thighs as he grasped the front of the demon's shirt.

He pulled him forward in a swift tug and smashed his lips back against the other's, trying his best not to moan at the following sensation. The demon's hands grabbed tightly at his sides, pushing his shirt up slightly and raking his nails against the pale skin.

The teen squinted his eyes shut, gritting his teeth to ease into the pain. The scratching at his sides was certainly agonizing and he _knew_  there'd be marks- maybe even _scars_  left in it's wake but there was a certain pleasure to it that batted away his worries. After all, if anyone ever saw he'd just blame it on another one of Gravity Falls' supernatural monstrosities. (Well, it wouldn't be _lying_...)

The demon pulled back first, a little earlier than he'd have liked but it seemed to be necessary as Bill had no intentions of having another cough attack. He'd been on the floor once, and he already knew that bottom was not his position. After a moment of heaving- and a quick look at his pocket watch, which now proclaimed that they had a mere four minutes left- he brought a hand up to the teen's face.

Dipper cringed at the touch, because as much as he didn't mind the rough behaviour at his sides he did NOT want something like that on his face. He was surprised, however, when the hand cupped his cheek gently and tilted his chin upwards. Two chestnut eyes stared lovingly into the demon's, barely blinking. The gesture was almost TOO gentle, definitely not something Dipper expected from the other.

Bill pressed a chaste kiss to his other cheek, pulling back quickly before he could get dragged back into making out. "You kinda remind me of a song, Pine Tree." He chirped, eyes fluttering shut as he recalled the lyrics. " _I don't like the way he's looking at you~_ "

The teen giggled lightly, remembering Mabel listening to this once. He'd never complained, it was a good song- But Bill wasn't exactly the best singer. The thought was kind, though, and he didn't have the guts to stop him anyway. " _I'm starting to think that you want him too..._ " He added, earning a grin.

" _Am I crazy, have I lost you?_ " The demon continued to sing, voice almost a whisper. Their faces were so close it didn't really matter, as any louder sound would break the intimacy. " _Even though I know you love me, can't help it._ "

The teen was beyond flustered, holding back embarrassing noises as the demon ran his nails back up his side. " _I turn my chin, music up, and I'm puffing my chest-_ " Okay, so maybe Bill  _was_  a pretty good singer. Sure, he was no Nick Jonas but he was definitely better than he'd first assumed. " _I'm getting red in the face, you can call me obsessed~_ "

Dipper chimed in one again, desperately fighting off gasps as the fingers travelled across his skin. " _It's not your fault that they hover, I mean no disrespect._ "

" _It's my right to be hellish._ " The demon intervened, flashing a toothy smile at the teen before hiding it from view. There was a gentle nip at his neck before he kissed the spot, right above Dipper's pulse. " _I still get jealous._ "

Did he know about the girl he was eyeing down? Had he meant for the bottle to choose him? No, that was impossible- He had no more powers, no more magic, how could he-  _There was no way-_

Bill bit down on the spot, forcing a half-moan half-yell out of the teen. He sucked on it gingerly before pulling back, blood tinting his lips like cherry chapstick. " _Because you're too sexy, beautiful-_ " He sang, hand on the teen's cheek feeling the heat that rose to them. " _And everybody wants a taste~_ "

The teen looked delightful in this position, arm draped lazily around his neck as the other rested on his shoulder. A thin bubble of blood was forming on his neck, not a serious injury but definitely noticeable. Not that Dipper would complain- He knew very well that he'd have a lot of lying to do about it, but what he didn't know was how miserable that would turn out.

Because what he didn't know was that Bill had planted a large hickey right on the side of his neck. Sure, a monster could beat him up but how does one explain such a mark without coming clean? The teen would eventually have to tell whoever asked, whether he liked it or not, and Bill would be waiting. There was no _way_  he'd be letting the kid go after this, whether he liked it or not.

Dipper wanted nothing more than to feel that again, that sharp pain mixed with raw lust. It sparked something inside of him he never knew existed, a masochism that he could easily deny but certainly not now. To urge the demon on he let out a low groan, tilting his head to the side slightly. " _That's why, that's why..._ " He sang weakly, gritting his teeth when Bill positioned his teeth right over the skin.

The demon wasted no time in biting down again, drawing more blood. He licked it away, cleaning the wound and rousing a keening sound from the teen. It sent a shiver down his spine, the little sounds that he made no attempt to hide- The way his face was stuck between agony and pleasure, love and hate. It struck him that Dipper was no mere test subject for his humane desires, but a suitable partner. The kid wasn't too much younger than his human self and, if he could treat the kid as an equal- a being, and not a toy- maybe they could live their lives out together.

And as sudden as that might've sounded to even himself, the thought of caring for a human had always been an idea of his. Maybe not pet-wise, like he'd dreamt of, but perhaps something better. A give-and-get relationship, one where he could truly experience more than just physical feeling. He could explore all the complex emotions his adolescent brain could withstand, and at will. All he needed was Dipper to comply, and want to as much as he did- Not just for the primitive lust, either.

But what he didn't know was that time had ticked faster than his internal clock, and the closet door swung open with a bang.

Pacifica stood outside, eyes wide with shock ad she clapped a hand over her mouth. Mabel stood by her side, holding one of her friend's hands in a tight grip. She stared at her brother with a glazed expression, too intoxicated to have much of a real reaction. "Boy oh boy! Haha, boy ON boy I guess-  _hic_ \- heh, you havin' fun there, Dipster?" She babbled, almost falling over before slumping against the other girl.

Bill's expression was unreadable, focused entirely on the girls. "Er- uh- Shooting Star! I mean, uh... erm... Pacifica, uh, time's up?" He gave a nervous laugh before looking back to Dipper, who's face was coated in a thin layer of sweat. Catching his eyes, he gave an apologetic smile and helped him back to the ground in one swift movement.

With a momentary stumble, the demon backed away so the teen could leave the closet. He followed suit, flashing a toothy grin at the still staring blonde. Her hand had returned to her side, revealing her gaping mouth and overly-pink lips. (The shade looked suspiciously like what Mabel was wearing, but he paid the detail no mind.)

The circle had disbanded, most people now wandering the hall or dancing drunkenly in groups. Mabel had darted right over to her brother, who was still crimson with blush. He casually rested his hands around his neck, hiding the worst of the marks. "Hey, Mabel. Having fun?" He asked politely, praying she'd be too drunk to bring up the closet incident.

Alas, even in her current state she seemed to catch on and play matchmaker. After all, who would she be if she wasn't? The game of love was her job to play, and just because she was off her rocker didn't mean she couldn't take time off. "Ah, yes, fun! Lots of fun, Dippin' Dot, but... eheh, don't avoid what I saw because he- oh man, Dips, he was HOT." She giggled to herself before regaining her composure, or at least as much composure as one can regain when not sober. "D-damn, though, you're blushing, so I know you liked it. Don't deny that you liked it."

Dipper's face was burning, cheeks so hot he swore they'd catch fire. "Mabel, look, he came onto me. You can understand that I had nothing to do with-"

"-Oh, because he used telekinetic powers to make 'ya bear your neck to 'im. Yeah, reeeeeaal believable Dips, and this is coming from the girl who fought fucking ZOMBIES alongside you." She interrupted, smirking in such a devious way he'd have sworn she was possesed. "The only monster we've ever found that had those abilities were- hah, a _BILL_ ities- was... Well, you heard me, Bill... And BELIEVE ME when I say that we kicked his ass long ago." She smiled defaintly, but that grin disappeared after the reaction she received.

Her brother was nodding in a way that seemed almost suspicious, lips pursed to hide whatever frown or smile he had waiting. Something was off about him, and it wasn't just because she caught him going full-homo- No, that name... Bill... "No. WAY!" She screamed, bursting into laugher as her eyes squinted shut. "W-was that guy... Oh, man, he looked like him too, and... W-wait, he, he didn't hurt 'chu, Did 'e?"

She quickly recovered from her laugh attack, opening her tear-filled eyes. What she saw brought the first frown of the evening to her face- Dipper was gone.

**-=[0]=-**

"Bill, you're an ASS." Something about the way Pacifica had been looking at him suggested she was far more sober than his sister, and had no ways of forgetting what she saw. Of course, she could've knocked, but still..."

"Aw, Pine Tree, don't be like that. Then again, you're hot when you get all fired up- Pun _very much_  intended." The demon smirked, squeezing the teen's hand. "But I'll be more careful next time."

"Next time?" The teen questioned, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"I think we both know there WILL be a next time." Bill gave him a wink before releasing his hand, turning on his heel as he retreated into the darkness of the night. "See 'ya then, kiddo!"

Dipper waved as he skipped away, stomach twisted in confused excitement.

_See you then._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man what have I done...  
> *Whispers* Beautiful things, beautiful things~  
> -Fly XD


	61. Partners In Crime 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys...  
> It's the weekend!  
> I have a project to start and finish in two days, so I'm sorry if I can't post more than one drabble a day.  
> Anyway, I'm EXTREMELY proud of this chappie. It's written a little differently but my style always differs so it shouldn't be that strange.  
> Now, get reading!~ ;3  
> -Fly

_**PastaandNutella Requested...** _

_**44 was awesome! And effin part 3 will be wanted by not just me but a lot of people...** _

_**ALSO** _

_**Curious (Guest) Requested...** _

_**About that drabble with Ezra , He called Bill 'William' to annoy him. Can we hear more about 'William'?** _

_**My Response...** _

_**OKAY, So, Pasta. (First Requester) Damn I am so sorry this was relatively short, (okay not really it's pretty average for a drabble but eehhhh) but I had little inspiration for a creative ending. NOW, this is the conclusion to this set of drabbles so I'd recommend anyone who hasn't already read the other parts to READ CHAPTERS 20 AND 44. As for the second request from the lovely guest, the drabble with Ezra is also known as chapter 15. (This isn't AT ALL related to that chapter, but in case anyone was curious you can read that ;3 But warning, William is used in a bit of a different sense here so...) Enjoy, you two- And anyone else who has the state of mind to read this drabble!** _

_**P.S: I will explain more about William in future drabbles, this is just a taste of the official sense.** _

"Hello, I'm here for William Cipher?"

Rain poured outside the window, creating a static noise to fill the silence. The waiting room was empty, save for a teary-eyed woman and who appeared to be her friend comforting her. A mission not long ago had killed one of the agents- She was probably family of his.

"Middle name?"

The nurse raised an eyebrow, waiting as he sputtered incoherently. There was no way there was another of that name, especially not in the same hospital wing. A surname like Cipher wasn't exactly the norm, but then gain he'd met a Kryptos once... Okay, so strange names were popular in their agency, but that didn't excuse the question. How was he even supposed to answer that?

"I'm sorry, Ii don't know that. Look, there should only be one-"

The nurse sighed loudly, adjusting her thick glasses with a thin finger before looking back at him. Her eyes were narrowed accusingly, as if interrogating him. Had Mabel told her of his initial reaction? Was she suspicious of him, the very agent that saved so many just years ago? Not to mention all the missions after that, from dealing with the weird gnome-people gang to saving the brainwashed hostages of some boyband... Sev'ral Timez, if he remembered correctly. Still crazed beyond repair, but at least they were alive. Nonetheless, she had no reason to question him!

"Look, Pines, Agent Cipher is awake but his consciousness is feeble. We can't just let you barge in there without a reason to, so state your purpose and we'll pencil you in if we see fit."

Her expression offered no sympathy or comfort for the desperate man, a simple cock of the head and deepened frown. Her nose was pointed up in an almost snobby way, as if to clearly state 'I can treat you however I want, just because life ain't fair and I'm gonna be a dick about this'. Okay, so gestures could speak clearly and loud as words themselves but with the constant patter of rain outside he was beyond irritated. Who did this lady think she was, keeping him from seeing his partner? In work, and... Well, that could wait.

"Actually, I'm his closest friend and confidant. We worked together on the Blindeye case, the very mission that sent him into this god forbidden hospital. Now I'd recommend taking me to him, because let's just say my connections with the boss aren't just little suck-ups. I'm his great nephew, damn it, and Bill- _William_ is all I care about right now."

He took a series of deep breaths, casting a reassuring glance at the girls he'd spotted earlier. They looked at him with wise eyes, one still lined with fresh tears as she smiled at him. It was a pretty vague gesture, but he understood. If Bill really was barely conscious, he was going to say goodbye before it was too late. There was no way he'd lose him before he was gone for good, unlike the poor woman. He returned his eyes to the nurse, who now looked a lot more nervous than before.

"Oh, um... Right. Right this way, sir- Agent, rather."

She spun on her heel, taking off down a long hallway. He turned to give the two ladies a thumbs-up before running after her, immediately regretting it. A thumbs-up?  _Really?_  Someone they loved must've just died, and that's all he could offer? He internally slapped himself, making a mental note to track them down and buy them coffee later. Heck, he didn't want to do anything too personal, but coffee seemed pretty neutral and a simple way of apologizing.

"This it?"

The nurse had stopped abruptly in front of a large door, the window blacked out to keep prying eyes away. The number on it read 618, just above the brass doorknob. His breath caught as she went to turn it, and she pulled her hand back in an instant. She looked back at him with a sheepish grin, stepping out of the way and nodding.

"Right, you... I'll go let Wendy know that you're visiting him. Er-she's the head of this hospital, and I really should-"

Dipper waved her off with a simple nod. He didn't need to hear all this, not when he was already processing so much. Bill... How had he forgotten BILL... After all they had been through, he'd forgotten. Had it been the following fame, or the dreaded memory gun? Had he succumbed to the temptation to that hell-forged trophy, coated with purpose but filled with terror? He knew it wouldn't ease his suffering... But didn't it? His head hurt. Everything hurt. He needed air but that was the last thing that he inhaled when he opened that door.

Instead of being greeted with a warm smile, open windows and a bright light he stepped into a dim darkness, only disturbed by a small lamp that sat on a miserable drawer. There was a constant beep, a frightening reminder that no matter what he wanted to believe there was no way to confirm Bill would stay awake much longer. Be it death or sleep, coma or otherwise, he could be gone at the snap of his fingers. This wasn't an easy thought to cope with, and sent the already petrified agent into a prison of raw emotion.

"Are you Pines?"

The voice lured him out of these dark thoughts, bringing him into the shining light of the patient's feeble smile. He looked horrible, golden hair a mess compared to the glory it had once been. There was no shine to it in the depressing light, only murky memories of what it had once been. His eyes were lined by dark circles, despite his long sleep. His whole face looked bony overall, and he didn't even want to picture the rest of him. It was a pain he couldn't understand, seeing the once joyful man wrapped up in all those tubes and wires. There was too much medicine, too much hope in his grin and too much knowledge, the very fact that he'd only be able to keep those eyes open for a while longer- Because when nurses tell you maybe, it's almost always meant to be a no.

"Yeah, Bill, I'm- D-don't call me Pines, I'm your friend!"

He caught a laugh in his throat, swallowing it back down as he strode closer. Bill's smile widened, fuelled only by the presence of this vaguely familiar man. He knew who he was, the doctors had talked about him before- 'Get Agent Pines', they said. 'He'll want to see him', they said. Well, look who was there, in all his glory. And they were friends.

"Okay, then, friend, what shall I call you?"

He hadn't expected much more than a quick response, but the look he received was distressing. The man had stopped mid-step, face frozen in hurt and terror. He was pale, even in the darkness and he could just barely make out the budding tears he was fighting to keep back. There was a sense of loss, as if he'd just told him he was going to die- Then again, that was most likely a true statement, whether it be immediate or pulling the plug during another coma. Heck, that one question seemed to tear the agent apart, forcing him to his knees as he let out a ragged breath.

"Bill, I'm sorry."

Dipper had no idea what to say anymore. Bill didn't remember him, and... Oh god, he was burning that memory gun as soon as he returned to that heavenly office. It was no more than a cruel reminder of that dreaded day, the day that he lost his closest friend and possible lover. He knew more than anything that if they had only done a little better, spoke a little quieter, hid a little farther they could've been so much. Heck, it was too sudden for him then, even now, but he knew that the man was all he could've asked for at the time and at the moment he wanted nothing more.

"Call me Dipper, call me an asshole, call me your worst enemy or your whole world because even _I_  don't know who I am..."

The silence that hung in the air was like poison, filling their lungs and plaguing their souls. It dragged the broken man towards the bed, the patient's eyes to the floor and their hearts to the sky because it was there that they had loved and it was there that they could love again. Here, in the depths of this hellish base they could only suffer, clinging to whatever meaning they had left. But of course, Bill was too tired to think such thoughts and Dipper was too distressed to confess them, at a complete and literal loss for words. How does one explain love to such a lost soul?

"Well, judging by how heartbroken and helpless you look, I'd call you a loser- But there's more to your despair than thoughtless titles, isn't there."

It came out as a statement, not leaving room for an answer or argument. With no words needed or requested, the veil of sadness was lifted from the man's aching back and he stood, the grief and sorrow disappearing without a trace. Yes, Bill was disoriented and yes, he could very well die overnight but he wasn't gone- Far from, in fact, as he stayed true to his poetic self even in this dreaded hospital.

"In fact, I'd say you're a winner. Won many things, you did, from your position to your role in this twisted society we call home. Not that you're in the wrong, but you're pulled around by fools. You think you've lost so many battles, Dipper, that you've forgotten what you've truly achieved- What you've won."

Then he was sitting up, coughing loudly as a wave of pain coursed through his stomach. There was no way to recall everything at that very moment, but he knew that if given time, he could piece back together some of the fonder memories. He may not have known exactly who this man was, but they'd obviously been close- And judging by how his own heart fluttered at the sight of him, he might've even felt  _more_  once. His heart beat rapidly in his chest, despite it's weak hold on the waking world. Then there was a hand on his own, tangling it's fingers into his. The hand led to an arm, to Dipper and all the way up to his forced smile, false reassurance only a friend could offer.

"And what would that be, 'ya cryptic creep?"

They laughed together, a melody that was pleasantly unexpected. The grim atmosphere of the ward may have been unsettling, but they somehow managed to break into matching smiles and push through it. Their memories were weak, sure, but in their solitude neither saw a reason to ask much. In fact, they stayed silent for a long time after the laugh, simply at peace with one another's presence. Finally, Bill found the words he needed to respond, and spoke without hesitation.

"You may have stumbled upon this losing fate, but I'm a dead man already if you haven't won my heart."

Dipper's eyes were still fixed on his, tired as ever and still brimmed with old tears. He would never understand how Bill could do that, spit out a string of golden words with the shrug of his shoulders. They weren't exactly similar, the two, given their social flaws and perfections, appearances and much, MUCH more and yet they found themselves in this situation. To say the least, Dipper felt horrible for it- They could've been amazing agents apart, but now they found themselves in the hospital running the risk of one's death.

"I love you enough to leave you alone. You need rest, Bill."

He squeezed the other's hand gently before retrieving his, receiving a sad nod. He didn't want to leave him, especially not after what had just been said but this was still a hospital and he was still a patient. The best thing he could do would be to let the guy rest, even if the chances of his recovery were unknown. Bill would make it, he always had...

"Don't worry, Dips, I'll be back. And when I am, we're getting burritos together because DAMN- I had one earlier and they were GOOD!"

Dipper nodded excitedly, still smiling. He was at the door now, dreading what he had to do. He'd have to close it again, lock the other in with only his own thoughts and whatever dreams he got in the realm of sleep. If he did make it, if he did... He didn't know.

"Great! I'll pay."

He gave the man a wink before swooping through the door, closing it before his emotions could stop him. He wasted no time in taking off down the hallway, getting as far away as possible. He wanted to stay, wanted to talk to the bedridden agent but had no choice but to carry on. Besides, if he did die there was no way he'd want to be any more attached than he already was.

Now, to apologize to Mabel.

**-=[0]=-**

"Time is all but abundant.

In fact, it's no more manipulata _ble_  than it is manipulat _ive_.

You can't put it gently, you can't make it any easier to explain.

Time is unstoppable, whether it be the ticking hands of a clock or the steady flow of a river.

And a clock may one day cease to tick.

And a river may one day turn to frigid ice.

So time, as it was, cannot be measured by a simple object or even the beauty of nature.

Time itself is timeless.

Cannot be changed, altered or faltered.

Timelessness cannot do anything more than bow down to time itself, give in to it's eternal reign.

For words are mere words, meaningful or otherwise.

For people are just dying leaves on the tree of life.

For those beyond our world must still obey the spell of time, no matter how great.

Every second spent is a second passed, a moment earned and burned into the codex of life."

Now, these might be some odd thoughts to think when waiting for a pair of burritos to bake but alas, Bill found no reason not to spout endless poetry. His mind was in perfect condition, but this only meant more of this cryptic balladry than ever.

"Oh my GOD, DUDE, it's just a burrito! Come on, they said it'll only take a few minutes to cook."

Dipper snickered, elbowing his partner in the side. He received the same to his own side, paired with the indescribable laugh of the other.

"Yeah, yeah, and I'm hungry. Mouths need to be used, dear Dipper, be it for poetry, eating or-"

The other cut him off with a quick kiss, hidden from sight by the privacy of his own hat. Bill was back, and annoyingly perfect as ever. His humour, his smirks, his endless chatter and wondrous illogically logical thoughts. In all his dorky glory, and now they could actually be together again. He was fine, recovery was stressful but went just fine and now he was here to stay.

Because there was no way Dipper was going to let him end up in that hospital ever again.

And vice-versa, if you dared to look into the other's mind.

For now they were safe, and that was something they'd take advantage of.

**-=[0]=-**

_So maybe the coma isn't a dream_

_Because this world seems too good to be true_

_But if this reality is nought but false_

_Please don't wake me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man you guys, I LOVE WRITING STUFF LIKE THIS.  
> I wanna write angst kinda right now but I have a really interesting request up next...  
> Idk if i'll get it out today, but I'll try! :D  
> -Fly


	62. Phophecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post this sooner!  
> I was like one sentence away from being done when I had to leave for a bit.  
> Also, posting takes like ten minutes.  
> Hope you like!~  
> -Fly ;3

_**Bipping sauce (Guest) Requested...** _

_**Bill realizes that he and dipper can never produce a spouse and that he needs a heir to succeed him. He then creates a demon vessel that will inherit all of his powers and abilities with the concept of taking over bill's job after, giving up his immortality and dying along side dipper by age. Many generations later, a pair of twins (with a striking resemblance to our previous pair) were sent to live with their aunt in gravity falls (which surprisingly has never changed at all) over the summer. While the curious prepubescent male was wondering in the woods despite being told not to, he comes across an old journal buried near a strange pine tree that had a seemingly warm glow to it. That is when our successor of a demon scared the wits out of him by appearing out of nowhere and the way their eyes met, you can tell that they gonna be seeing each other a lot more than you think. And also the sister later finds out. As for personalities, probably the same, but dipper's descendant is a little more brave than he is.** _

_**^ALSO THIS: I just realized, this could be its own series, someone make this a series, or a one-shot, I dont know. If anyone thinks of taking on this task, then go right ahead, just don't take it as your own. I hate it when people claim other ideas as theirs.** _

_**SO IF YOU WANNA USE THIS AS AN IDEA GIVE THIS PERSON CREDIT OKAY?** _

_**My Response...** _

_**Sorry for the long intro-thingy, you guys. Amazing request, per the usual! I'm sorry if this wasn't exactly what you had in mind, though, my mind's pretty scrambled. I hope I pulled this off!** _

"PINE TREE! WAIT!" The demon stumbled forward, trying to move his fleshbag legs that he was now bound to. "PINE- AHH!" He fell forward, arms flailing as he desperately clung to the teen's back.

Dipper turned to face him, a look of confusion on his once tear-streaked face. "B-Bill?"

The man, who was now holding the other's shoulders to keep his balance, nodded anxiously. "You-You said we couldn't be together because I was a demon." He strung the words together sorrowfully, as if merely recalling them was painful. "Well, now I'm not."

The teen cocked his head, processing the alarming words. "W-wait, you're not what?"

"A demon. Dipper, I'm not a demon anymore." Though the confession was lined with sadness, he still smiled on. "Now can we be together? Please?"

His hopeful face was enough to snap Dipper out of his confused haze, and he nodded. "But Bill, your powers..."

"I created a heir. Slightly less powerful than I given that I needed some power to create this fleshbag body." He laughed, legs still shaking. "So if you meet some demon named Star Codex, let him know who you are and he'll leave you be."

He may not have known exactly what was going on, but he came to the conclusion that this was Bill and he was telling the truth. Now the demon wasn't a demon- And they could have a chance.

And now he could actually kiss him, which was a plus.

**-=[0]=-**

A pair of young twins rode a golden bus down an asphalt road, eyes fixed out the window. Trees whizzed by as they crossed into a new state, the very one they'd been waiting to arrive in for so long.

They cheered loudly- perhaps a little TOO loudly it seemed, as the bus swerved a little and almost rolled into a ditch. The driver shouted a curse back at them, and the two vowed to stay silent for the rest of the drive. Before they knew it, they were in the sleepy town of Gravity Falls.

Then they were dragging their bags out the door, smiling nervously.

Orion and Maya Oaks were nearly identical, at least to the eye. If you looked past Orion's thick glasses and Maya's sparkly sweater, you'd find the two to be twins. Into their hearts, however, and you'd find two different kinds of intelligence that they've been unknowingly combining since the day they were born.

The boy, Orion, had his namesake dotted across his forehead in an embarrassingly accurate constellation of birthmarks. His chestnut hair was ruffled like feathers, complimenting his equally brown eyes. He wore a grey sweatshirt and a pair of navy shorts, accompanied by sneakers stained brown from the dirt of nature trails.

His sister, Maya, wore a pink sweater dotted with colourful sequins. She sported a violet skirt that wove in the breeze, and carried a handbag full of yarn and thread. Rumour had it that many, many generations ago there was a girl named Mabel- she knitted, and taught her children to- and the tradition stuck.

Now the baton was handed down to her, as was Dipper's. He was taken into multiple forests, which he had no problem with. He'd always felt at home, in the woods, a certain peacefulness that he couldn't put into words. No, it wasn't as exciting as the forest of Gravity Falls but it was certainly the best he had at the time.

He'd heard many tales of what lurked in those woods, from lost souls to spiteful demons. He wouldn't have believed it if it weren't for his great aunt- Graunt, rather- Suzy. She ran an old tourist trap just outside of town, a quaint business where she and her two assistants- Harley and Samantha- tricked unsuspecting customers into buying fake relics.

Despite her lawless attitude, the old lady had a wisdom he didn't dare question. She laid out the rules on their first day of business, starting with the one he hated and questioned the most.

"DON'T go into those woods."

Now, he asked her many times for more information as to WHY he couldn't explore the outdoors but she'd only bat him away and make him clean the windows. (More often than not, multiple times a day.)

Don't get him wrong, he knew there had to be a reason, but he feared that reason would just be for business. Something along the lines of 'let the suckers believe their lore' and then 'so if they see my nephew in those woods, sales will drop'. The lady seemed to only care about her money, but there was always a glint of sadness when she spoke. The bossy woman knew more than she let on, it seemed.

But one day, fate treated him kindly and Maya ran out of yarn. It was a Saturday, so Harley and Samantha weren't there to drive her. If it weren't for the 'crippling heat' and her signature puppy dog eyes, Suzy wouldn't have given in.

But now, they were out for a good hour and he was alone. He stood by the gift shop door, taking deep breaths as he pushed it open. He'd only been there for two weeks, but the fresh air was still a new smell. Sure, the forest back home was nice but this was true wilderness and he RELISHED in the scent.

He felt his fear and hesitation slip away, leaving him only with childish excitement and uncontrollable curiosity. He dated out the door, nearly forgetting to shut it behind him. The woods welcomed him with open arms, in all it's natural glory. Sun shone through thinner patches of leaves, dirt kicked up at his thighs and insects bit at his flesh as he raced through the forest, grinning and laughing like he did as a little kid.

He'd never forget the innocent days, even if he'd have to leave them one day. For now, he was Orion Oliver Oaks, the triple-O, guardian of the forest and master of adventure. He was a smart, young, famous individual, and this was his garden. His back yard, his private isla-

His train of thought crashed in a cruel jolt, his shoe catching on a jagged rock as he tripped and fell face-first. He let out a girly scream that was muffled by the dirt, his arms flailing madly as he began tumbling down a slope.

He came to a halt after an agonizingly painful ten seconds, bruised and bloody. The wounds were minor, nothing more than a few scratches but they still stung in the mud that coated them. With a loud groan, he pulled himself to his feet.

He'd have started forming a plan already if it weren't for his confusion, the sight he took in too strange to go unnoticed. Instead of the earthy tones of the wild woods, he found himself in a greyscale world disturbed only by his own colouring. There was no way a little stumble could've caused his lack of colour perception, right? This was a dream, and he'd wake up.

"Right you are, kiddo!" A distorted voice, high-pitched and teetering on the edge of annoying. It was dangerously close, a tone he wasn't familiar with and a situation he didn't have the knowledge to face. "Relax, nobody knows how to deal with a demon- Especially not with I."

The boy spun around and found himself face-to-face with a floating, golden triangle. If it weren't for his state of complete and utter shock, he'd have screamed. Instead, he sputtered a string of unintelligible 'words' and stepped backwards, taking in the unusual sight.

The pyramid appeared to be alive, glowing lightly and staring back at him with a single unblinking eye. It wore a tie and a fedora, which hovered just above the tip of the creepy triangle. He finally came to his senses, taking a shallow breath before asking "What are you, who are you, and how did you get here?"

Of course, there were millions of other ideas filling his narrow mind but it would be best to start off basic. Er, as basic as meeting a supernatural being/hallucination can be, anyway. "Well, call me Star. Star Codex. And I already told 'ya, I'm a demon. Of the mind, to be specific- Like my predecessor, just a little newer." The 'demon' had a glint in his eye, but the boy couldn't tell if it was tears or amusement. "Now, as for how I got here, I should be asking you that- But I won't, because I already know!"

Orion rolled his eyes, seeing no reason to argue. He wasn't being hurt or tormented, and there was no sign that the guy had any malicious intentions. "Okay, _Star_ , then WHERE are we and HOW do I get back?" He raised an eyebrow as the demon did the same, eyeing him down to hide his bubbling fears. What if he was stuck? What if this weirdo was trapping him here? What if-

"Mindscape, kid. Or the mindscape- call it what you will. I get the two mixed up all the time, and they're pretty much the same deal." His eye twinkled with mischief. "Speaking of a deal, how's about we make one to ensure you _never come into this forest AGAIN!?_ " His voice rose in both pitch and volume, and his entire being flashed an angry red. "Ah, sorry 'bout that... Inherited short temper, you see." He returned to a soft honey-like glow, a lot calmer.

The boy didn't know which he feared more- The abrupt outburst or the quick switch between emotions. "O-okay, so this IS a dream? Are you a part of my imagination?" Pushing aside his logical thoughts, he reached out to touch the demon.

Star flinched as the hand ran down his side, though he felt nothing. The child, however, found this touch to be most fascinating and his eyes lot up with wonder. "Whoa... You feel like bricks. It's cool."

Okay, so this kid hit his head a little harder than he'd anticipated. "Uh, no, you're not imagining me. I'm more of a... visitor, if you will. Popping in to make quick deal, boot 'ya out of these woods and ensure your safety." Shoot, had he said too much? The kid was string at him with wide eyes, so he was either horribly confused or mesmerized by the new information. Perhaps even both.

"Oh, okay. What deal?" He asked innocently, returning his hand reluctantly to his side. the demon was warm, like his glowing suggested. He looked like honey, all golden like that, and he wondered for a brief moment if he tasted like it too.

Then his rational mind stormed back in, and he crushed the very thought. If this guy really WAS a dream demon, he'd probably be able to hear his thoughts and that was NOT the most intelligent first impression. He waited for an answer, still praying the demon hadn't been reading his mind. "I protect you- You won't see me, of course, I'll be working in the mindscape- And you say out of this forest."

Orion was barely listening by the end of that sentence. His eyes were caught on a tree, one he hadn't noticed before. It wasn't that far away, just a little ways past where Star was floating. He found his feet moving on their own, fuelled by a strange feeling that he HAD to get to that tree.

"W-wait, KID! STOP!" The demon followed after him, but didn't lay a finger on him as he ran. He was sure that that tree was important, that it had answers, that he was supposed to see it...

And he woke up in the same position as he'd been before, gritting his teeth in pain as he trudged up the hill he'd fallen down. _Weird dreams happen to the most normal of people_ , he decided, and vowed to return some other day.

**-=[0]=-**

And return he did, for a week later Suzy was nowhere to be found and Maya was at her new friend Caramel's house. Strange name for a strange girl, but at least she was better than Dany- Her other friend, Danielle was too loud for her own good and she had no problem with it. (In other words, many of his headaches were caused not by the persistent woodpeckers but instead by his sister's constant sleepovers.)

Bottom line, he was back in the woods and that was what mattered. He followed the path, eventually straying from it in favour of venturing down the hill he'd tripped down before. He knew that it was just a dream, that there really was no tree as big and magnificent as the one he'd envisioned but felt drawn there anyway.

To his shock and befuddlement, he found himself face-to-face with the exact same tree as before. The patterns in the bark, the root he'd nearly tripped on, the shapes of the moss that crawled up it's side... It was the exact same.

What was new, however, was a small book that poked out from under one of the biggest roots. It was smudged with dirt, and the inner pages curled from rain damage but it was miraculously still readable.

The first page scared him a little- more or less  _shocked_.

_'TRUST NO ONE!'_

He'd heard that before, he was sure of it. Everything seemed to familiar, and so close. Like he was reaching out an touching the past, running his finger's through the words.

It was only natural for him to want to read more, but most of the pages were too damaged to read. The main idea was pretty clear- This journal was written to explain or at least document the strange and supernatural things of these woods.

It would've been laughable if it weren't for it's location and blood-splattered pages. It looked ancient, not fresh, which was a relief but it was still quite disturbing.

Then the writing changed. Got slightly bigger, still splotchy but quite readable. Almost messier, but he didn't dwell on it. The change in signature told of a new author, someone who had his own twin sister and had also found this very book in a weird old tree.

His name rung a bell so clearly, it was like words spoken in his head. Dipper Pines was a name he knew, but from where?

As the pages went on, it told less of supernatural creatures in general and more of a... _Certain demon_. He flipped back through the pages, and came across the most damaged article. There was a triangular blob of ink, distorted from the years of withering away in the harsh weather.

So the first author had met this 'Bill Cipher', and judging by the red stains on the page (which he assumed sombrely was also blood) and so had Dipper.

He'd met a triangular demon before, but he was almost certain it was his imagination. Then again, if all of this really was real, would it be that hard to believe Star did too exist? That theory ran the risk of these two being insane, but it made a surprising amount of sense.

Dipper's entries didn't stop as suddenly as the first author's. Instead, they ended with a simple note saying that he knew all he had to know, and there was nothing left to discover. To quote his final words;

_'The prophecy has been postponed, and I pray this book finds it's way into your hands.'_

He took a deep breath. That only sparked a million more questions!

"Boo." A teasing tone, too familiar and very real. "Aw, hard one to scare! That Pine Tree kid was a scardy-cat, too... Augh, I miss that guy. Bill, too, they were a riot to observe. Too bad they're dead!" The boy whirled around once again, now coming face-to-face with a young man. He wore a yellow tee and black jeans, a mop of blonde hair hiding one of his eyes. "Forgot to mention that Cipher made me my very OWN meat sack! It's a cutie, hmm?"

Orion rolled his eyes, not sure how else to deal with this. "Star, why did Bill give you his powers?" He asked quietly, pointing at the journal in his hands. "And what do you know of a prophecy?"

The demon's laughter came to a halt as he snatched the book from the boy's weak grip. "Oh, boy! Wow, I knew there was something off about you in that dream of yours but I  _never_  would've guessed you were Pine Tree's successor!~" He looked overjoyed, despite his disturbingly annoyed tone. "Well, well, well, looks like we're gonna be seeing each other a lot, won't we Oak Tree?"

The name danced across his human tongue wonderfully, frustratingly innocent and yet beautifully corrupted. He'd have a lot of fun with this kid, even if he had to carry out the prophecy in the end. After all, that was his job- Do what Bill didn't have the heart to.

Luckily, he was built from raw power and didn't have a heart!

Orion stared at him, a hint of fear in his eyes but the bravery in his gaze was impossible to ignore. It was intriguing, like a flame to a moth or a hook to a fish-

Nope, no heart. He was a being of pure energy with no weakness.

...Right?

**-=[0]=-**

"Ey, bro-bro? I was reading that creepy old diary thing of yours- DON'T KILL ME- And you wrote about a guy named Star?" She batted her eyelashes innocently, breaking into a grin. "Who is he?"

Orion's eyes shot wide open, his heart like thunder booming in his chest. "M-MAYA, HE'S- Ahem, that's none of your business."

"You aren't dating, are you?" She questioned, more jokingly than serious but her brother's face was already going beet red. "OH MY GOD! REALLY?~"

"We. Aren't. Dating." He punctuated each word, praying she'd back off. He got no such response, however, and she just gave him a bored look. "If I told you I kinda like him- like, _like like_  him- would you just leave me alone?"

And Maya was already making plans to match-make, even as he explained who Star really was.

_'Reminds me of Shooting Star- A little more of a leader, though. North Star suits her best.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IN CASE YOU DIDN'T GET IT...  
> Bill ditches his powers to live (and die) alongside Dipper. With the power he creates a new demon, Star.  
> Star has to take on the job Bill couldn't finish, which is to fulfill the prophecy.  
> Unfortunately, it looks like demons falling for little kids runs in the family.  
> Also, Maya is Mabel, Caramel is Candy, Danielle is Grenda (I kinda only mentioned the last two though)  
> See y'all next time! ;D  
> -Fly


	63. Beauty And The Brainwash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE SEVERE WRITER'S BLOCK.  
> UGH.  
> WHY ME, WHY NOW?  
> Sorry it's bad. I tried, I'm just not good with AUs.  
> -Fly

_**Forestspirit of Thunderclan Requested...** _

_**Bill uses some fore of hypnosis on Dipper to get him to live with him in the Dreamscape. Dipper, having no thoughts of leaving, gets found by Mabel. Drama to happen and ending with Bill being about to keep Dipper forever.** _

_**ALSO** _

_**WhyNot (Guest) Requested...** _

_**Hey, what if you did a beauty and the beast crossover with Bill as the Beast and Dipper as Belle? Everything else is up to you! Could be fluff or dark!** _

_**My Response...** _

_**Ey! Combining these two because the first request was HELLA RAD but the second one was also JUST AS RAD and they just... I dunno, my mind worked out the rest. Sorry it's kinda short but homework is**_   _ **dragging me down and SOON I'LL BE ABLE TO FINISH OFF ALL THESE REQUESTS AHHH I CAN'T WAIT!**_

_**P.S: Mabel is one of the furniture-people at Bill's castle. Everyone else is pretty straightforward.** _

Dipper Pines was often seen as an outcast, despite his appearance. He was eighteen, a young adult with a strangely attractive vibe- Given his lanky arms and short legs. He considered his height average, but amidst the crowd of taller men he was like a flower in the forest.

Don't even get me started on his BOOKS.

Countless trips to the library, always got his nose buried in some new journal or writing in an old, musty diary. In the sea of manly, muscular, almost stereotype-worthy adults he found himself being stared at. He KNEW that they thought he was weak, and he knew the names he was called behind his back.

Not that he cared- All he truly needed was his little family and his books. Other than that, he was happy to have a roof over his head. If nobody was going to accept him but his old uncle, he could live with that. He and the words were all he had, and the simplicity of that statement actually put him at peace. Life was repetitive, but the spice the books added was enough to keep his spirits up.

Despite the already major strangeness, his uncle was a master conman. He had many fake relics he sold, and took unsuspecting customers on improvised 'tours' through the local forest. He was very different than his nephew, who had little to no social skills- not necessarily well-like, but well-respected and he insisted that was much better than any kindness one could posses.

Well, one day this mischievous old man got an letter- not long ago, a traveller had ventured to his shop and was quite impressed with his work. Now, he was invited to a gathering of other wise and knowledgeable men, which he instantly laughed at. He may seem smart to those tricked, but inside he was...

Smarter. Another glance at the letter, and his eyes widened. This was no regular gathering, it was a cult meeting. There was no way to deny it now, he had to go.

And this is how Dipper found himself alone, reading quietly in the comfort of his room. He'd never been so alone, in all his years- his uncle was always just downstairs. Even the forest was busy, buzzing with the chatter of countless insects and animals. Now, his only companion was the flame on his candle and the ticking of the clock on his wall.

This would've been how his day was spent. It would've, if it weren't for the sudden panicked noises of a familiar horse. He recognized the sounds immediately, matching it up with El Diablo- his uncle's very own colt, which he'd ridden to that meeting he knew so little about. Placing his book aside, he raced outside to see- who else- Diablo in his yard.

Without his uncle Stan.

**-=[0]=-**

"I'm sure I've read about this before." He mumbled, shaking his head. It was late at night, and the horse's coat was soft against his thighs. "A girl reads a lot, and some creep tries to marry her. Then her father figure goes off to some weird fair or something, but he gets lost and she goes looking for him." Diablo was silent, even for a horse, and didn't give so much as a snort.

The teen shook his head as they travelled deeper into the dark woods. "Then ANOTHER creep fell for her, and he was this big, beastly guy with a shocking amount of body hair." The horse gave a loud neigh, as if to laugh at him. "It gets weirder- a bunch of talking kitchenware help her out because that guy KIDNAPS HER." Oh, how he prayed the same wouldn't happen to him.

Oh, how his hopes were crushed.

They came to a large castle, not at all hidden- Very out in the open, for a manor in uncharted land. He wondered what kind of secrets it could hold.

And he was about to find out, because Diablo looked nervous and he _knew_  that was a sign.

"Stan? Stan, are you in there?"

**-=[0]=-**

He hadn't expected to run into someone, he really hadn't.

So when he backed right into what looked to be a sentient 3D-print of a triangle, he was speechless. The strange creature was demanding answers, an explanation for why and how he was there but all he could process was the intimidating red he'd begun to glow.

Somehow, he'd found himself stuck in a position where the monstrosity was holding out his hand, which was aflame in blue fire.

Had he said something wrong? Had he said anything? Why was he so quiet?

"I'm sorry, wh-what- er, who... What ARE you?" He stuttered, an embarrassingly high crack in his voice betraying what little confidence he had.

The strange spirit seemed to sigh, extinguishing the flames. "I really shouldn't be humouring you like this, but I'm Bill. Demon. Now, do you want your failure of an uncle or not?" He asked, a hint of challenge in his distorted tone. His hand was still outstretched, and once again it burst into flames. "All it's gonna cost is a little role swap."

And in his tired haze, he tried to make sense of this little information.

He'd wandered into a greyscale castle, which just so happened to belong to a pyramid demon- Who kidnapped his uncle, and was now going to make some satanic deal with him... To save Stan, and offer himself. It was an offer he never thought he'd have to consider, and yet here he was- Hyperventilating as his eyes darted around.

Ten seconds later and he was shaking the flaming hand, a terrified feeling in his gut.

He blacked out to the sound of his uncle's fruitless protests.

**-=[0]=-**

The last thing he remembered was a dim blue glow in a grey room.

The selfless yelling of his uncle, his chanting of the words 'Don't' and 'Stop'.

He'd gave himself to this mysterious monstrosity in exchange for his uncle's freedom- who seemed to know a lot more than he did about whatever the hell was going on. But no, he hadn't thought straight, hadn't considered his options or took logic into consideration.

Now he was trapped in a room, door ajar but so dangerously intimidating it repelled him. He couldn't even look at it- Heck, he couldn't look anywhere. His eyes hurt, his mind ached and every morsel of himself was beating itself up. How had he been so stupid?

Without warning, the door swung all the way open to reveal the same demon from before. "Gettin' comfy, Pine Tree?" He asked smoothly, eyebrow raised but voice bored. He sounded vaguely uninterested- not like he didn't care, he just already knew the answer. "Need anything?~"

Pine Tree? What kind of name was that? He'd heard of kidnappers nicknaming their victims, but that was pretty absurd. (Then again, he was being held hostage by a floating corn chip, so maybe he needed to rethink all that.)

The teen's jaw hung open, but no words came out. Hah, and he'd considered himself a wordsmith. Now he was reduced to a confused, shivering little kid who only wanted to go home. "Where am I," He started, trusting his voice not to crack. Last thing he needed right now was to be teased. "And what did you do to my uncle?"

The pyramid floated closer, the door shutting casually behind him. Despite it's simplicity, the gesture still scared the teen to no end and he took a step back. "Relax, kiddo, you're in the mindscape. For as long as you're here, you shan't age or be hurt- Unless, of course, I need to hurt you myself. Let's hope it doesn't come to that, hmm?" The demon drawled, rolling his eye. "Oh, what am I even  _saying_. You love me!"

Dipper almost gagged from the shock. "WHAT? Wh-where did you get the idea that _I love you_?" The comment may have been a small, random lie but it still lit his cheeks up with hot blush. Who did this asshole think he was? Kidnapping him, giving him some irrelevant pet name and shoving words in his mouth?

"Where did I get the idea? Ha! I hate repeating myself, but I guess it's expected- You're a young one, after all, and so new at that! Now, as I said before-" A cane materialized in mid-air, and one of the spirit's lanky arms grabbed it with a yank. In a swift movement, the end was hooked around the quivering teen's neck and he was pulled closer to the demon- Now a mere foot away. "We're in the mindscape. My domain, as a dream demon, and therefore I can view and manipulate your feeble thoughts and emotions... At will, at that."

The boy felt tears rising to his eyes. He fought them back, but there was no stopping the tremble in his voice. "I'll n-never love you! You're holding me here a-against my- my will! What gives you the right t-to treat me and my u-uncle like this?" He stuttered, biting back panic in favour of rage. "Let me go, or I'll see your creepy, demon face behind bars!"

The pyramid laughed at that, digging the teen's pit of despair so much deeper. "Yeah, nah. Have fun with that thought, though! I'll leave to for now, but don't forget supper- There's fresh clothes in the wardrobe, dear. Wear something nice, _yellow_ , perhaps?"

In a not-so-dramatic puff of smoke, Bill was gone, leaving Dipper to wait.

**-=[0]=-**

It's not every day you ride into a dark forest, rescue your uncle and get yourself kidnapped by an otherworldly creature- So with the added shock of his furniture coming to life, he nearly had a heart attack.

Just as he reached for his wardrobe handle, the whole room shook and everything blinked back at him. His bed, his lamp, his-

Wait, when did any of this become HIS? This wasn't his house, it wasn't _home_. This was a prison, a horrible place he was doomed to reside in until he was rescued- No, released. There was no way his uncle would come back, and nobody else gave a damn about him. Heck, Bill-the-asshat didn't look to keen on letting him go, either, so he'd probably have to break out himself.

That wasn't something he could plan, knowing that this demon could read his mind- He'd need to do it in the spur of the moment, without any notice or direction. Every bit of that scared him, especially with his chances of escape hopelessly low.

Back on the subject, he was surrounded by at least a dozen smiling furniture-faces, nearly fainting and stifling a scream. This wasn't what he had imagined when he rode into these woods.

There was a jewel- He'd seen it in the room before, a simple little thing that he paid no mind. Now, it was staring back at him through crystal-like eyes, smiling sweetly. Shaped like a shooting star, it reminded him of the night sky- Like his birthmark. Somehow, he felt it'd be worthwhile to listen to these strange beings.

The jewel spoke with a childish voice, girly and young. "So Cipher has a friend!" She cheered, barely pausing until she continued. "Or maybe more- Wait, are you-"

"-I'm sorry, what?" The boy interrupted, offended and still beyond confused. "Why does everything think I'm into psychotic triangles?" Then, with a sheepish smile- "Sorry, every _one_."

There was a less than comfortable silence before the gem spoke again, now slightly more serious. "I know- We know what happened, and I acknowledge your strong resistance, but just know that if you can't make it outta here we can lend a hand." A clock on the wall winked at him, and he dared to laugh.

Was he already losing his mind?

**-=[0]=-**

Hours later, and he was dressed up in a charcoal suit. He sported a yellow tie, gold-tipped shoes and a top hat of his own to boot- Upon looking in the mirror, he almost resembled the demon he was going to see. The furniture around him went quiet, looking him up and down with judgemental glares.

The jewel from earlier shot him a grin, giggling loudly. "You look so _dapper_! Just like how-" She cut herself off with a squeak, her eyes darting elsewhere. "-Actually, you should go see Bill now. It's around the time he eats dinner, anyway."

Dipper nodded, pursing his lips. "I suppose being late wouldn't be the smartest choice. Yeah, okay, I'll go." He rested his hand on the door handle, taking a series of fearful breaths before turning it and stepping into the hall.

He shut the door hastily behind him, finally free of the staring furniture. It had been a very confusing day, and his head was about to explode with all these new, supernatural things. He'd read about stuff like this many times before, but that was all fiction. Now, he was trapped in a hellish dream-like manor with a crazed triangle and a gang of furnishings.

Where had he even come from? When had he got here? Was time passing, or was it just an illusion in this twisted mansion?

His questions were answered by a golden glow- rather, they were dismissed. The worries fled his head as he walked towards the light, entranced by it's daffodil-like shade. It flickered like fire, toying with his fragile mind like it was naught but a doll's.

He found his rational mind just as he stepped through a set of doors. The brainwashing illuminance had dimmed, and now there was the same old demon as before right before his very eyes. "Ah, Pine Tree! I see you've taken my advice to heart?" Though expressions were hard to make out on his mouthless body, he seemed amused.

The teen didn't answer, barely processing anything at all. His brain was exhausted, and all he wanted to do was sleep- "What're we eating?" The question came naturally, like instinct. Then again, it could be his tired subconscious calling, needing energy in any form. If sleep was impossible at this time, it needed food.

Bill scoffed before narrowing his eye, not necessarily insulted but definitely not happy. "Wow, nice to see you too." He muttered, rolling his one eye. "Well, what do 'ya want? We have a variety of foods- Any delicacy you can imagine, actually!" He floated closer to the emotionless teen, stopping a foot or so away. "Besides, I have no need for food, so it's not like I really care what's on the menu."

The teen gave a small nod, shifting what remained of his usable thoughts to what to eat. Start off simple, he told himself. Think simple, stay relaxed and think harder later. That'll help. "Ice cream."

"Done." The demon snapped his fingers, and between them appeared a small circular table dressed in a blood-red tablecloth. The edge of a chair pressed against the underside of Dipper's knees, forcing them to buckle as he fell back onto it. A wave of the demon's thin hand and an ice cream sundae fell from the sky, right in front of the startled teen. "Eat up, I have plans."

Dipper wasted no time in complying, stuffing his face with the icy treat. It tasted of vanilla and orange, fresh strawberries and hot mint. The flavours danced on his tongue like a spell, pulling him into an unavoidable brain freeze.

If he thought his mind was gone before, now he was robotic. His thoughts slipped through the cracks as pain coursed though his head, mouth hanging slightly open as he let the agony sweep through him. It wasn't the worst kind of pain, but it was the worst he could've imagined at the time. He could barely see, and all that was on his mind was the food on the table and the sly chuckle of the demon. "Ouch." He commented spitefully, practically _beaming_  at the distressed teen. "That's gotta hurt."

With a mumble and a pained whine, the teen stumbled back to his feet and started to walk away. The last thing he needed right then was the stupid spirit's assholery, and right now he just wanted to get back to his room and talk to his furniture.

There it was again- his. And talking to animated inanimate objects, too, that was quite the blow to his sanity. There was no way he'd make it out of that room, let alone back to that room. His vision was already limited, his lack of sleep combining with the strings pulling at his mind.

He blacked out as the demon laughed.

**-=[0]=-**

"Kid? You alright?"

That voice was familiar, but so distant. He knew it well, memorized it even- Like a crystal.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

The answer was instant, without hesitation. He didn't dwell on the fact he'd barely spoken them himself- It didn't matter if it was his words or someone else's, they came out of his mouth.

"Yes, my little Shooting Star, me and Pine Tree were just having a little chat."

Bill's hand squeezed his own, a firm reminder that he belonged here. Well, of course he did! He couldn't remember anything from before, but- to quote the demon himself- No time like the present.

"He looks different."

A neutral comment, but Bill looked vaguely offended. To ease the tension, Dipper intervened.

"I feel improved."

The star stared back at him with pleading eyes, sad and hopeful. Something was wrong, but he was too relaxed to fret over any such thing. With Bill, everything was just dandy.

"Yes, you've definitely improved. Wide awake, in mind and body."

The star snorted at that, eyeing the demon down.

"You know what this means for us, what it means for you..."

But the demon was already dragging the teen in another direction, making mental plans to crush that stupid jewel once and for all.

He finally had Pine Tree wrapped around his finger, and there was no way he'd let it all unravel.

And to Dipper, this was all he knew- He and Bill, hand in hand as they lived at ease. He couldn't possible imagine living any differently.

-So when a man named Stan came to their door, claiming to be his uncle, he had no problem with shooing him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, this is so bad. XD  
> I'm sorry if this was pretty confusing or just plain bad and if you were one of the requesters I can try again ahhhhh...  
> I need to drown my worries in Tumblr memes and my sketchbook.  
> -Fly :3


	64. Strange Sensations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MAN OH MAN OH MAN  
> Sorry for my lack of posting!  
> I'VE BEEN REEEEEALLY BUSY LATELY...  
> Now, I gotta actually update some of my storyline fics and plan out another one.  
> Anyway, see y'all after the drabble.  
> -Fly :3

_**That one person (Guest) Requested...** _

_**Id like to see an oblivious Dipper hanging out with someone else (who is up to you) and a jealous Bill ranting off about it to Mabel. Only to be teased about it.** _

_**My Response...** _

_**I was gonna combine this, but after writing decided against it. Anyway, hope you like! :D** _

So what if Bill was starting to act all nice? He was still a creep, still just a snarky demon. There was no way he was starting to warm up to him, not with all the things he'd done in the past- Hell, the only reason he was even staying in the shack with them was because he threatened to cook Waddles!

Of course, Mabel cried and pleaded and begged and Dipper gave in, letting the asshole hang around. He claimed to be possessing a body, of which had no soul- The twins assumed that meant it was dead- And was now working at the Shack.

Stan was always pretty suspicious around him, eyeing him down constantly and always scowling. It wasn't like Bill was all that different, but now he was nearly powerless and in the form of a human. He stood a few inches taller than Wendy, sported a yellow sweatshirt and baggy jeans. He'd ditched the top hat and bowtie after Mabel insisted, but kept an eyepatch over his right eye.

That wasn't too much of a problem, really. Stan wore one, too, and considering the two were only around each other during work hours he never saw if he wore it outside the shop. What WAS a bit of an issue was the demon's anger issues, how even though Stan was 'his boss' he could still rip the guy to shreds. Of course, doing so would mean he'd have to leave the shack (per the twins' agreement) so he gritted his teeth and forced a smile all day long.

After all, it was gonna be worth it in the end. The human life was a strangely exciting one, not much more eventful than a demon's but in a very different way. Feelings were monitored, emotions skyrocketed and suddenly primitive anger and everyday happiness was accompanied but other states of mind- From sadness to frustration, envy to adoration. He was gonna experience them ALL.

**-=[0]=-**

The first major emotion he dealt with was one he couldn't quite describe. It felt like anger and sadness- like helplessness, something he never had to be on the receiving end of. This was new, odd, and painful in a not-so-hilarious way. It twisted his stomach and played with his head, and he never knew why or how it attacked him so often.

It was usually on work days, when he was working the register and Dipper swept the floor. Wendy, who used to work his part was promoted to being a manager and urged tourists to buy more. This meant he got to watch the kid go bug-eyed all day long, occasionally falling flat on his face when he slipped on the wet floor. He'd laugh as the kid mop the area up again, only to become entranced by the redhead's... Whatever she had. Some strange black magic, Bill assumed.

It would only be natural for him to ask about this, but there was no way he'd talk to Pine Tree himself about it. The kid was already quite keen on teasing him about the smallest of things- From 'Pine Tree, how do you put sock on?' to 'What does Stanford mean by pedophile?'. Of course, his omnipotent nature used to be a huge help, but as he spent more and more time in this human vessel it was starting to fade. Yes, he had his fire and yes, he could read some minds if he felt good enough but there was no way to keep it all.

His demonic nature seemed to be fading, along with who he was. This wasn't a pleasing thought, and he needed to talk to Shooting Star immediately.

He found her in the living room, knitting furiously. Waddles sat by her feet, playing with a stray spool of yarn only to squeal and run at his entrance. The girl looked up from her work to see Bill, who stood there awkwardly in the doorway. "Hey, kid, got a minute?" He flashed a toothy grin, and the girl nodded cautiously. "Relax, I just need some advice- some coaching."

She tilted her head to the side in thought, scooting over on the sofa and patting the now-empty spot beside her. The demon sat down to her left, lips pursed as he waited for a response. "Fine, I'll help you, as long as I know how to- After all, I may be fifty-percent genius but I'm also fifty-percent genius-to-be." Bill laughed at that, shaking his head. She did have her fair share of smarts, just in a different form than Pine Tree's- So it wasn't like she got the short end of the stick for intellect, really. Truly, her abstract intelligence would probably be the best choice for his situation anyway.

"Y'know how demons only have more.." He cringed, hating the words he had to speak. "For lack of better word, _primitive_  emotions?" A shudder ran down his spine. He was beyond anything this stupid race would ever be able to comprehend, and yet he was calling himself such a demeaning term? Disgraceful.

Mabel nodded politely, gears turning in her head. "Yeah, so? Having trouble with the new feelings?" She was completely serious, not quite making fun of him but still smiling cheerfully. "Is Billy starting to crack before my very eyes? Do we get to see the angel in your heart of darkness, hmm?" She poked him in the chest, earning an offended scoff.

The demon rolled his eyes, but didn't storm off. He needed answers before he felt... Whatever-that-feeling-was again. "Okay, first off, it's not Billy- if you  _must_  avoid Bill, at least try William." He wasn't too fond of being called anything other than himself, but if she had to be so stubborn he could at least make it more bearable. "Second, embarrassingly enough, yes. Problem is, I dunno what the hell it's called, either." He huffed, leaning his back against the back of the sofa.

The girl did the same, still trying to make eye contact. "Pfffft, fine, _William_ , that's not a problem. Just describe what you feel here-" She pointed to her stomach. "Here-" A point at her chest, right over her heart. "And here." Lastly, she patted her head, indicating thoughts. "With all that info we can figure out what you're feeling, and find a solution!" She grinned ear-to-ear, a sly smile that was both kind and teasing.  _Only Mabel_.

"Well, as effective as that method sounds, I can't really explain it. Here-" A jab at his own stomach. "It just feels like I'm going to be sick, and that's never fun. Here-" A snap-point to his chest, over his own heart. "It starts going faster, I think, and it's not exactly a good feeling. Not painful, though, just strange. Here-" Lastly, a point to his own head, and he took a deep breath. "It's just confusion and weirdness and I feel like something's wrong, but I can't remember, and I DON'T want to feel THAT again." He shot the girl a nervous glance, but she was still grinning like an imp.

She raised her eyebrows with a smug chuckle, cracking her knuckles before speaking a word. "Well, looks like you've got a case of the jellies!" She giggled, wiggling her shoulders side to side. "But to be sure, tell me- When do you start to feel all this?" Her gaze turned from cheerful to curious, a glint in her eyes. His answer would apparently be a huge deal, so he had to phrase it well.

The demon tugged at his collar, running the past situations through his head. "Well, every time it's been in the shop. Stanford's usually doing some rip-off tour, you're god knows where and Question Mark's probably fixing something with paperclips and gum." He sighs loudly, rolling his head back to look up at the ceiling. "Red herself is in the gift shop, but I don't speak a word to her. I don't think she cares, though, I see her thoughts from time to time and she'd not exactly comfortable with me being around."

Mabel nods slowly, processing the information. She looks at the demon, scanning him from head to toe before biting her lip. She bites down so hard it draws blood, and she cringes from the pain. In all her years, she's never not known something regarding emotion, and now her streak was dying. "What about Dipper? He around usually?" She asks quickly, a last attempt.

Bill clicks his tongue and gives a short nod, not even having to think of an answer. "Yeah, the kid's with Red. Sweeps and all that, but all-seeing-eye be damned if I didn't notice how he acts around her." He resists the urge to say more, knowing he'd regret a good amount of what would slip out.

He never felt too keen on the kid's crush, but chances were that Shooting Star would have a million words to his every one. She supported her twin like he never thought possible, and he being a demon would probably lead to her getting creeped out. Heck, he just liked the kid- nothing weird about that. He was cute with his voice cracks and ruffled hair, but his intellect was a thing to behold. Why should he care if he liked some redhead teenager? He shouldn't, but he did.

It wasn't even his lack of interest in sharing. He may own the kid, ( _literally_ , considering how he technically sold his soul on the day of that sock opera) but that didn't mean he could hold him back. Well, he could, but the universal law of demonic deals wouldn't bend time and space to help him. Not that he cared, of course, he never wanted Pine Tree to be his slave or anything- But now, how he wished the kid would just talk to him. It was a pain in the ass, not getting the attention he was used to, even if that attention was in a bad situation.

No, it had nothing to do with something feeble as sharing. As much as he wished the answer would be that easy, it simply wouldn't make sense. Shooting Star and Stanford were ALWAYS around the boy, and he didn't do so much as bat an eyelash. Question Mark? He was fine too, never a problem.

So why was this lazy, average, tired teen such a disturbance to this pattern? To be fair, the only pattern she seemed to follow was that of her plaid shirt, given her constant change in personality. Was she just an interest to the kid, a passing phase? Merely a person to decipher, to discover and befriend? Yes, it was true that he was head over heels for her, but perhaps that would change.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that when Mabel started laughing he barely noticed why. She was staring at him with a smirk, excited eyes and a high-held head. "So, 'ya all-powerful teddy bear, is that all you have to share with me?" She patted her eyelashes in a teasing way, mocking flirtatiousness. "Care to fall even deeper in love?"

Bill chocked on thin air. "EXCUSE ME!?" He screamed, eyes wide. The girl was on her back giggling, and he shoved her off the couch in a rough swipe. Her amusement was only fueled by his rude gesture, laughing her ass of as she narrowly avoided hitting her head. "Care to explain how you got the impression I was IN LOVE?"

She nodded quickly, wiping her eyes and shakily getting back up. "Y-yeah, hah, oh my GOD, BILL! You may look untouchable, but if I'm not mistaken you've got a soft spot for Dipper!~" She grinned slyly as she plopped back down on the couch, watching knowingly as the demon sputtered.

"Of COURSE I have a soft spot for him- well, as soft a spot as someone such as myself can have. I have one for you too, kid, and pretty much everyone in this old-ass shack." He tried to defend himself, casually turning his head away to hide his dark blush. His body had many complications, including the horrifyingly revealing ways of expression. Even if he didn't want to show others he was angry, or happy, or sad, or embarrassed, they knew.

Mabel hummed to herself, shaking her head. "What about Stan?"

Bill raised his eyebrows, staring blankly at her. "Not tearing his head from his body is the softest I can get for that walking prune." He commented in a deadpan, only cracking a smile afterward. The girl laughed gently, nodding.

"Yeah, okay. I can understand that." She agreed casually, scratching her chin. "But I'm serious about you and Dip. I know you're gonna deny this, but a certain emotion you're bound to discover is the beautiful sensation of LOVE!" She threw her hands in the air, grin fading as the demon blinked back.

He was so done with this. This wasn't what he needed to hear, not what he wanted to know. Now he was in deeper shit than before, because as much as he hated himself for it he knew that this kid knew her emotions. "You sure it's not a girl thing? Could it be different for a guy?" He asked tiredly, no longer willing to fight. If she wanted to accuse him of loving her brother, she could knock herself out.

The girl frowned. "Bill, you said yourself a few days ago you have no gender. You're only a guy because people won't question your already questionable fashion sense." The demon rolled his eyes but nodded anyway, picking himself up off the sofa and strolling towards the door.

"Anything I can do to stop the jealousy, then?" He asked lamely, praying she wouldn't tease him any longer. He was granted no such luxury, and was forced to watch as she busted a gut again. "Do you want me to burn your sweaters or will you just answer my damn question?"

Mabel tilted her head to the side. Her cheeks hurt from smiling so much, and she knew this was a conversation she'd remember forever. "Nope. Just do me a favor and don't kill Wendy, okay? She'd nice at heart." She offered a gentle smile before Bill turned away, muttering a soft 'thanks' as he fled the room.

He knew it was possible to overheat your body, but why was it all in his face? He felt like someone had just stuck his head in a desert. "If I weren't so bored of the fucking mindscape, I'd burn this body right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No comment.  
> See you guys later, hopefully! ;)  
> -Fly


	65. The In-Laws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...  
> It's 2:00PM on a Friday, and I only released one chapter so far today.  
> I reeeeally need to get off Tumblr...  
> -Fly

_**Baron101 Requested...** _

_**Quick idea, Human!Bill and Teen!Dip. Bill tries over and over to get Stan's blessing to take Dipper's hand when of legal age. Meaning he has do Stan many and I mean MANY favours till Stan agrees to give him his blessing.** _

_**ALSO** _

_**PastaandNutella Requested...** _

_**I ask that every time Dipper has a date with Bill Mabel does the couple's hair and wardrobe like Mabel does Dippers hair and clothes but Bill doesn't know and vice versa. And the either Dipper or Bill is slack jawed at Bills how fine they look and Mabel is incredibly proud of the fact she makes the two look HOT.** _

_**My Response...** _

_**Combining these two because I'm a lazy ass who can't stop giggling over flustered Bill. Also, I NEED MORE REQUESTS WITH BILL'S INTERACTIONS WITH THE REST OF THE PINES FAMILY (This includes Soos and Wendy) BECAUSE LAST CHAPTER WAS A HOOT! Anyway, I had so much fun writing protective Stan. I mean, fangirl Mabel is fun too but I headcanon Stan's-awkward-disapproval-attitude so hard for this ship.** _

_**P.S: PWP Human Bill because I'm a lazy shit who wrote a backstory last time so BACK OFF OKAY JUST MAKE UP YOUR OWN REASONS LOGIC-CRAVING SAVAGES (if you don't care than good, please continue)** _

"I thought you were smart."

Dipper groaned, face red with anger as he pushed Bill away. He was done being insulted by a demon who couldn't even drink soda properly.

"You couldn't even figure out that I actually love you, which is quite a surprise."

All the air in his lungs turned to deadly gas, or so it felt this way. His head hurt, and his knees buckled. Were his ears playing tricks on him, or had he heard that right?

"Then again, I suppose you're still intelligent enough to not feel the same..."

But he was wrong, because if that statement was anything to go off of Dipper was a doting _idiot_.

**-=[0]=-**

And so it had begun on that moody night, starting in a heated argument and ending in a heated kiss. Of course, the word 'heated' in these senses mean different things, but such a word is expected to be thrown around by a cryptic demon such as Bill. He cared not for straight answers, unless they were in response to his own questions- This irritated his boyfriend in such a way he was often bribed into giving information. (Though he'd never admit it, he'd give more than just clues for a kiss from the teen.)

Now, two years later, a sixteen-year-old Dipper Pines had finally arrived back in Gravity Falls. He and his twin sister, Mabel, had been visiting every summer- Along with the occasional spring or winter break. Ever since his first Christmas with Bill, however, they refrained from spending such holidays there. (Bill had a hard time understanding the concept of Santa Claus and Mabel's cluelessness to his non-existence. Childhood=Ruined.)

Of course, his first thought as he exited the bus was to go greet Bill. His uncle had never been too fond of the demon, let alone his relationship with his own great-nephew, so he'd have to hope that they wouldn't be seen.

Alas, Bill was the first thing he saw when he stepped outside. The demon's face bore a toothy grin filled with childish delight, his arms wide. "Welcome home, Pine Tree!" For that was what it was, home. He knew it as well as anyone that Gravity Falls was the homiest place on earth, at least to him.

Dipper dropped his bags quickly and ran over to him, sweeping his own arms around the demon and resting his head on his shoulder. "I missed you..." He mumbled quietly, already feeling the blush creeping on to his face. He could feel the confused bus driver's eyes on them, could sense Mabel's romantic sigh.

Bill was grinning ear-to-ear as the teen pulled away, planting a quick peck on the boy's cheek before picking his bags up off the ground and using his free hand to hold Dipper's own. "Let's get you home, then, shall we?" He winked at the blushing boy before greeting Mabel, promising her a hug of her own as soon as they got back to the shack.

And he kept that promise well, for as soon as the door had closed behind them the two friends were laughing madly as Mabel hugged him. "It's good to be back." She commented quietly, unable to hide her excitement. Gravity Falls would always be her favourite place on the planet, even if her future career would promise Paris and beyond. Nowhere could compare to the town that brought her such a wonderful life- Especially when her brother met his lover there. Him being a demon also encouraged her dreams of a vampire boyfriend, because there was no way that could be any less insane than dating an all-knowing spirit.

Now Bill was dragging her brother up the stairs, and she decided it'd be best to set her stuff up later. Besides, she had yet to talk to anyone besides Bill so far and she had friends to talk to.

**-=[0]=-**

Two men stood in the kitchen, one attempting to cook as the other literally hovered over his shoulder. The chef was none other than Stan Pines, the pest behind him Bill. This was no friendly conversation. "BUT STANFORD!" Bill groaned dramatically, arm flying to his head as he struck a distressed pose. "I can be a good guy, you know that! I mean, still a demon, but-"

"-Exactly. You're a DEMON. You just said it yourself, jackass, so fuck off." The senior ordered, whipping his head around to stare daggers at Bill. The asshole had his lips puffed out in a pout, and he fluttered his eyelashes in a girly fashion.

This hopeless action quickly ended as Stan grumbled a curse and returned to his work, cooking breakfast- Which, thanks to the demon, was now burnt. He rolled his eyes as the demon laughed, using every ounce of strength left within him to tackle the creep to the ground. "Oh, if you insist!~" He sang, and Stan could FEEL the evil grin on Bill's face. "You don't mind if Pine Tree helps out, do you?"

That was all it took to set the man off, leaving the bacon on the stove to burn as he chased the demon around the shack. "I SWEAR IF YOU DO SO MUCH AS LAY ONE FINGER ON MY NEPHEW I'M BRINGING THE HOLY WATER OUT AGAIN!" He growled, already planning a number of devil's traps in his furious mind.

Bill shot an unimpressed look behind him, shaking his head slowly. "Oh, Stanford, I don't lay a single finger on him!" He promised with an unfittingly innocent tone, before cackling darkly. "I lay multiple fingers on him, along with an arm or two..." Of course, he was merely referring to hugs, but the old man must've thought more of it because now he was on the ground, laughing madly as he dodged fierce punches. "Oh, come on! Let's make a deal, or at least some kind of agreement. I help you out, you gimme a chance-"

"Forget it, Cipher." Stan grumbled, satisfied with the few successful hits to the demon's face. He didn't want to beat him up too bad, after all, the masochist seemed to enjoy pain. "You're never getting my blessing, and you're never marrying him." He wrinkled his nose in disgust before standing up, reluctantly offering Bill a hand.

However, after the demon took it he let go and sent him toppling back over to the ground. "Rude!" Bill called after him, faking a hurt frown. "I'll get your blessing one day, you'll see!" He promised weakly, picking himself up off the wooden floor. That hadn't gone as well as he'd hoped.

Then a plan came to mind. (As a demon, ideas came frequently- unfortunately, the good ones are still quite rare) It wasn't a guarantee at winning the grunkle's approval, but it was a chance-

-And he was going to marry that boy, even if he had to whisk him away to the mindscape.

**-=[0]=-**

Stan was sitting in his chair, watching some old rerun of Baby Fights. It was the perfect time, and with nobody else around... "Staaaanfooooord!~" Bill sang, poking the senior in the head. "Staaaaaanford, I cleaned the stove!"

The senior turned his head to look at the beaming demon, who seemed to think this was exciting as the cure for cancer. "By 'cleaned' do you mean I-scrubbed-it-with-a-rag clean, or I-accieentally-set-the-kitchen-on-fire-and-cleaned-the-barbeque-instead clean?" He asked blankly, expecting the answer to the latter or worse. With Bill, the possibilities of fuckery were ENDLESS.

"Why, how distrustful!" The demon placed a hand over his heart, eyebrows raised. "I find your lack of faith... Disturbing..." He added darkly, quickly covering it up with a dorky grin. "To answer your  _horribly_  biased question, does buying a new stove count?"

Stan didn't look impressed. "You didn't." He grunted, turning up the volume on the television. This led to him being dragged out of his chair and into the kitchen, where he stared in astonishment at a snow-white, crystal clean stove. It certainly wasn't his old one, but it looked similar enough. Bill had actually done some good- wait, _where did he get the money to buy it, anyway?_

The demon snorted. "No need to voice your concerns. I have my gold, y'know, for a variety of reasons." He shrugged casually, studying his nails. "And one of them was for situations like this."

The senior scowled. "Yeah, okay, DEMON, you win this round. You can join us for breakfast tomorrow, so long as you don't mess anything up 'till then." He started back to the living room, leaving a cheerful Bill to do a small jig. "This means no more bothering me, unless it's an EMERGENCY."

Then, the demon had the audacity to ask- "Define _Emergency_..."

**-=[0]=-**

"Alright, demon, you want my blessing?" He couldn't believe he was trying to converse with a supernatural being about something such as this. He should've kicked the damn demon out before he could even get on Dipper's good side, but now they were nearly inseparable. It would be impossible to banish the guy without his nephew hating him.

Bill looked genuinely surprised. He looked up from the cash register to face the senior, shock fading into a charming grin. "More than anything, at least from you." He responded quickly, abandoning whatever he was doing in favour of focusing entirely on the other man. "I thought I made that clear when I gave up some of my GOLD to buy you a flimsy STOVE!" He laughed, but stopped short in fear of pissing Stan off again.

Stan glared at him for a moment before sighing loudly, dragging his hands down his face. "I'm gonna regret this..." He mumbled quietly, but Bill heard it and _oh man this was a bad idea..._ "Go pay the taxes." He demanded, pointing towards his office. He didn't trust the demon, not one bit, but he knew that there was a huge factor to make him obey.

Bill gave him a confused look before nodding, rushing in the direction Stan was pointing. "YESSIR!" He cheered, working a little bit of magic and conjuring a pen. "YOUWON'TREGRETTHISISWEAR!" He couldn't hide the hope in his smile as he filled out each paper, mind lost to the thoughts of winning Stan's approval.

**-=[0]=-**

He'd given up gold for a new stove, precious time to do taxes. He'd cleaned the entire shack, re-organized the gift shop and reattached the 'S' in 'Shack' back to the roof. (though it fell off again, Stan figured he could do it again some other day)

Oh, yes, he still spent some time with the twins, but most of that summer was spent working like mad. Putting up or passing out fliers? That took days. He even worked some nights, which Dipper was never too happy about. They were always busy, and nights were sometimes all they had to share.

Now, many, many deeds later he was considering just kidnapping the kid. "Would he mind?" He often asked himself, followed by a rational answer: "Of course he'd mind, he has a family you IDIOT." It was rare for him to call himself such names, but with his current state of mind nothing was all that unusual.

Earlier that morning, he spent  _hours_  repositioning the television antennae. How much longer did he have to wait? How many more of these demeaning deeds would he be forced into doing? He was done working for mortals, and that was fina-

"-Bill, we need to talk." Stan caught him in the middle of his 'woe-is-me' fit, which was luckily not anything bad and just him moping around in the attic. "It's about Dipper."

That got the demon's attention. His head snapped up from the ground to stare back at the old man, who seemed to be barely holding back from walking away. "What about him? He okay?" Of course he was okay, and he knew that. He may have been human, but he could still see nearly everything. Still, it seemed like the best thing to say in the given situation.

Stan gave a short nod. "Yeah, the kid's okay." Then- "But he misses you." He still looked disgusted to say it, but less so than usual. Bill resisted the urge to tease him about warming up to him, knowing that wouldn't end well. "He told me so. Said I shouldn't make you work so much- Of course, he still doesn't know you're volunteering for all this."

The demon nodded gently, chewing on his lip. "What should I do about it?"

The senior was silent for a moment, a final thought of whether or not he should be doing this. "Look, no more extra work. You take care of my nephew, and I'll consider that to be good enough." Bill's eyes widened with happiness, but he quickly corrected himself. "-I'm not giving you my blessing, not yet, but I'll consider you a part of this family. Like Soos, but you're living here."

Bill threw his arms around the senior, laughing to himself. "You won't regret this, Stanford!" He promised, not giving up his cheer even after he was pushed away.

"I won't? Prove it by getting outta my sight." He groaned, rolling his eyes before retreating down the stairs. He KNEW this was a horrible, _horrible_  idea and yet he also knew there was no other way to handle this.

The demon called after him, still grinning like a madman. "I'll leave YOUR sight, but you can't leave mine!" He'd keep this family safe. They were a fun bunch, nearly unpredictable but still understandable. They were the sanest of the insane, and there was really no other way to put it than that.

**-=[0]=-**

"Shooting Star, sorry to burst your bubble but this isn't exactly what I had in mind."

The teenage girl was zipping him, pulling at his suit and prodding at his hair. She'd insisted on dressing him, and settled on a yellow vest with a white button-up underneath. The sleeves were uncomfortable, the vest too tight and the accompanied pants too flared at the end. He had to admit, it was a pretty understandable choice- Black and yellow were his colours, but she could've let him have a say as to the clothing itself. He stared at his reflection in the mirror opposite him, watching as the elder twin worked.

He adjusted the eyepatch around his head, frowning when his hand was batted away. "Stay still!" The girl ordered, and he returned it to his side. He'd been standing like this for at least _twenty_  minutes, and it didn't exactly look like much of his appearance has changed since he put on the dreaded clothes. "Okay, hair..."

Bill couldn't hide his displeasure. "For the love of- SHOOTING STAR, I LOOK FINE." He groaned, brows furrowed as he crossed his arms. She pulled up a stool behind him, and immediately began messing with his hair.

"Nuh-uh. You're going on your first fancy date with my brother, and you're gonna look more than fine..." She giggled under her breath as the demon huffed, fingers still threaded through his golden hair. "You're gonna look fantastic, so stop being a fanta-stick in the mud." Her joke got no response, but she didn't seem too bothered by it. She was already settling on a style for his hair.

The demon watched tiredly as she brought out a bottle of gel, slicking back a large portion of his daffodil hair. She played with his bangs before leaving them alone, making them stick out in odd angles. "Is this what you humans find attractive?" Bill studied his reflection with mild disinterest. "I could've just done that myself." As if to prove his point, he shook the style from his hair and- with a snap of his fingers- poofed it back.

The girl rolled her eyes but smiled on, nodding at her work. "Yeah, okay, I guess I'm done... But-"

Before she could say anything more, Bill was running out the door.

**-=[0]=-**

What Bill didn't know was that Mabel had done the exact same for Dipper. Not the same styling, nor was it the same clothes, but the same procedure.

Her brother was no happier with it than he, mumbling incoherent complaints as she tugged at his unwashed hair. (Well, unwashed until she insisted he showered- now his brunette locks smelled of pine, a scent that Bill had once admitted to enjoying)

He was suited up in a tuxedo, black as coals. He wore a cobalt tie and sported matching cufflinks, which- despite their fancy flair- he admitted to liking. His hair was vaguely similar to what it had been before, but now brushed and carefully sculpted around his ears and away from his eyes. She knew that eye contact was something he was afraid of, but now he'd have to ditch the safety of his hat and bangs because he was going to go on a DATE! (Not really his first one, but his previous outings with Bill had been to Greasy's at 3:00AM as they sat in relative silence. Not exactly romantic)

He knew no more than Bill did about Mabel's doings, and was beyond surprised when the demon stumbled down the stairs with his appearance so defined. He took a moment to notice the boy's presence, mouth flying open to speak but instead hanging wide at what he saw.

He decided it had been far too long since he'd last seen the teen in anything other than shorts. Now he had more than a change- He had him in a fancy, ironed, well-fitted suit. His hat was gone, and in it's place was a mop of beautifully groomed chestnut fluff. He was smiling lightly, eyes catching his in an instant. "Hey, Pine Tree..." He greeted breathlessly, unable to look away. "Y'look great, just- Wow." He was a little embarrassed at his own bluntness, but saw no reason to hide his approval.

"I should say the same to you!" Dipper responded smoothly, sashaying over to the demon with a light snicker. It felt good to be the cause of such a deep blush. Bill had always been pretty untouchable in terms of getting flustered, so this was a moment he wouldn't forget for a long,  _long_  time. (If ever!)

Bill grinned in response, offering his arm to the suddenly-confident teen. "Shall we?" He asked, barely able to hide the waver in his voice.

Dipper hooked his own arm through the demon's, ignoring the blush forming on his own face. "We shall." He responded humorously, not missing a beat with a teasing laugh. "That was cliché."

Mabel buried her face into her sweater to muffle her excited squealing. Hopefully next time the two would be a little more cooperative when it came to dressing nice... Then again, with the way they looked at each other she probably wouldn't even have to ask.

**-=[0]=-**

Sure enough, a week later she was doing their hair  _again_. The best part was that they came to her, and not the other way around.

_"Maybe I SHOULD become a hairdresser..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, this was fun to write this one.  
> Anyway.  
> PURE FLUFF NEXT CHAPTER?  
> PROBABLY, KNOWING ME.  
> ENJOY.  
> -Fly :3


	66. The Last Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post this earlier!  
> FUCKING FANFICTION.NET WOULDN'T LET ME LOG IN AND STUFF UGH...  
> Anywho, sorry this isn't as fluffy as I imagined...  
> #67 WILL BE HELLA FLUFF THO!~  
> Alsoiknowthischapteriskindabadbutihavewritersblockilyguysbyeeee  
> -Fly

_**DemigodPrefect Requested...** _

_**Dipper and Mabel are 20 years old, Dipper already out of college, and Mabel never going in it. They are back in Gravity Falls, and they plan on moving there. One day, while in the forest, a particular demon appeared. He was acting oddly nervous. Dipper had no idea why, until the yellow-clad demon confesses his UNDYING love. Human!Bill and Older!Pines** _

_**ALSO** _

_**Guest Requested...** _

_**Can you do an older Dipper with a teenage daughter moving to Gravity Falls. The daughter gets awful night terrors and Dipper finally realizes it's Bill's doing. Bill shows up and confesses his love and his daughter just videos it and posts it to YouTube.** _

_**My Response...** _

_**YES. YES. YES. To explain a bit, essentially the 'backstory' for this one is Dip gets out of college and adopts a teenage girl. (For reasons y'all can headcanon...) Anyway, Mabel calls him up and says she got a job offer for fashion design with Pacifica in Gravity Falls and Dipster (with his teenage 'daughter') tags along. (Twins are a little older than 20 for this, I'm thinking LATE twenties...)** _

_**P.S: The song I used in this drabble is 'Slip Into Your Skin' by Patrick Watson.** _

Serenity Pines hadn't  _asked_  to live here.

Serenity Pines asked- _begged_  to stay back in Piedmont.

Dipper Pines, her 'father' hadn't  _asked_  to live there, either.

Dipper Pines decided _without_  asking, and that was what infuriated her.

It didn't help that they were living in some old shack they'd apparently inherited. Sure, she got to live with Aunt Mabel now but beside her twin it was a recipe for disaster. She'd heard their stories of the supernatural, how they battled gnomes and ghosts and sea monsters. Problem was, she didn't believe a word.

As a child she may have been fooled, but she was adopted at the age of fourteen. The fact that she was now fifteen didn't help matters much. Creatures like that didn't exist, so told herself. It was half for her own sanity, (who wants to think there's monsters LITERALLY under your bed?) and half because she truly believed this town was no stranger than Piedmont.

The journal Dipper had given her must be another one of those weirdo-fake-relics they inherited. This shack was full of them, apparently because it was half-gift shop. Who knew that the twins' great uncle (ahem, her 'great grunkle') was such a conman?

Well, they apparently did, and wasted no time in bombarding her with nostalgic stories. She nodded politely, pretending to listen as the excited duo rambled on about some old carpet.

This was going to be one long, long, summer.

**-=[0]=-**

She knew all along her dad was strange, but never in a million years would she have guessed where he disappeared to. She noticed the pattern- from Monday to Friday he'd be gone from 5:00PM to 6:00PM, and nobody ever asked why. Some weekends he was barely (if ever) seen.

The teen hadn't thought to bring this up until one day when she caught Dipper coming home. His face was lobster red and he smelled of fresh pine. Even through his thick sweatshirt she could see he'd been sweating, and his shabby appearance was a direct confirmation to her sneaking suspicion of his whereabouts.

He was going into the woods, but why? He was always out there, writing and documenting the wilderness- natural and 'supernatural'. There had to be some reason, but as to what that reason was she felt pretty lost.

And so, the next day, she watched him from a distance. The clock struck five, and she followed him into the seemingly endless forest.

**-=[0]=-**

He'd been so close, he could feel it. He almost caught up, almost found him.

And yet the golden glow had dimmed just as quickly as it sparked, leaving him alone in the dark. His face was red with sweat, jeans torn from running and skin coated in a thin layer of sweat. His chest heaved and he groaned, leaving in favour of spending the rest of his night at the shack.

Serenity seemed to be avoiding him, but that was nothing new. Teenagers did that, right?

A day later, and he was back at it. Fate played a cruel joke and he'd forgotten his journal, leaving him nearly defenceless in the twisted woods. Even if he did find the hiding demon, what could he do? Sure, he wanted to talk to the guy but if things went the wrong way he had no means of defence.

His footsteps echoed in the inky blackness, swallowed up by the towering trees. He could see his breath in the cold evening air, little clouds with every exhale. He missed walking in these woods, and now that he was back he could do this every day- It was a heavenly thought, knowing he could experience this whenever he wanted.

The forest was a haunting maze, but that never kept him from loving it. He took pride in considering it his home, maybe even more so than the shack itself. He always felt like he belonged there, a curious sapling in the daunting unknown. It bore more questions than answers, some never to be discovered. This didn't frustrate him as it once did- Now, it intrigued him. Made him wonder how many answers even _existed_ , let alone if they were comprehendible.

And there it was, that tiny tug at the back of his head- An eternal reminder that- Guess who knows everything, even if it's not understandable?- Bill, that's who. The fucking demon who wouldn't show himself, despite his countless nights of searching.

So many years ago he and Mabel had drained the spirit of his power, leaving him with only enough to survive. They figured that killing a demon would be a pretty big deal, and not the kind Bill offered. Killing a being of such power would destroy a lot of Gravity Falls, ironically. The magic would drain drastically, and dreams would be little to non-existent.

Every year that they visited, they met up with Bill. He was still a demon, but now had a small set of mortal needs. They vowed to care for him, so long as he kept their family free from nightmares and didn't take over the world. It was somewhat like blackmail, leaving him with no other choice but to agree. He'd die otherwise, or at least become so powerless he'd never recover.

A friendship-like bond ensued not long after, as soon the minimal care turned into 'hey-let's-go-talk-with-Bill-our-demonic-friend'. (Or so Mabel called it.) The pair of twins would sometimes spend hours on end chatting up a storm with the snarky being, neither side caring that they were once at each other's throats. (Not that Bill had a throat...)

One year they didn't return. Bill, who had just enough power to visit dreamscapes, managed to get a hold of Dipper one night. He'd asked why they were gone, and he responded that they weren't going back there for a long time. Collage and volunteer work for him and his sister respectively.

Bill said he'd be fine, and disappeared. There was a bitter tone to his voice, not entirely angry but more upset. Perhaps he enjoyed their visits as much as they did- Did demons have a social need, too? Was it possible that he really had missed them?

No. No, if he did, he'd have greeted them on the very day of their return.

This is why he knew Bill wouldn't be tucked away in the dreamscape. He was too weak for that dimension, so he had to be in reality...

But why had he seen that golden glow? Had he regained the power that was once lost?

He smacked a hand to his forehead in sudden realization. "Oh my god, I'm an IDIOT..." He moaned, massaging his temples with bony fingers. How was he going to find the demon now? He could be anywhere in this town, possibly anywhere on EARTH! There was no way he'd be able to hunt him down, not with so much land to cover.

His heart skipped a beat when a loud crash pierced his ears. It was rumbling like an earthquake, but in it's brevity it had to be something else. He whirled in a circle, scanning the area around him to try and determine it's source.

And there it was, the golden glow from behind a row of trees.

His breath caught as he strode closer to it, trying not to make a sound in fear it's disappear. Could it be him, or was this a dream? Everything looked black at night, from the sky to the inky dirt beneath him, but what if this was just the mindscape?

But that meant Bill was back, and close. That meant he had to be around.

And if this wasn't a dream, what could create a glow so golden?

He was confident in his decision when he looked through the trees, knowing what he'd see. There was a man, dressed in blinding yellow and charcoal black. He stared back at him through a tired eye, the other apparently concealed by a mop of blonde hair. "Hey Pine Tree." He greeted emotionlessly, a light smile on his face. "Found me."

Dipper was speechless. He knew Bill had the power to posses others, but... "Are we in the mindscape?" He asked casually, still studying the man's striking body. There was no way in heaven or hell he'd ever find a vessel so, well...  _Perfect_  for him. the clothing would be an easy buy, (yes, even the SHOPS in Gravity Falls were strange, selling yellow suits and all that) but even his face looked like- well- Bill.

The demon pursed his lips. "Smart kid- Er, guess you're not a kid anymore." His voice was somewhat sorrowful, lined with nostalgia. He leaned his back against a tree, sliding down it until he sat against it. "Sit with me." It sounded like an order, but his tone suggested a request. This wasn't him being a serious, deal-making spirit, this was him being the powerless chatterbox from their past summers together.

So Dipper obliged, taking a seat in the dirt beside him. Should he say something? "It's been a while." Was the first thing that came to mind, an obvious statement that had to be said. "Mabel and I..." He bit his tongue, stopping himself. Trying to find a better wording for what he wanted to admit. "We... We missed you."

Bill avoided his eyes, nodding. "Yeah, I'll give you the pleasure of knowing I'd say the same for you two." He laughed quietly, accompanied by the snort of the man beside him. "So you were looking for me just to say hi, of was there some deal you need made?"

Dipper shook his head quickly. "No, no, just wanted to catch up." He assured, letting a smile creep onto his face. It was nice getting to talk to old friends.

Because that's who Bill was, wasn't he? A friend.

Bill was his friend.

That was definitely smile worthy, having a friend again. "I see you took care of yourself." He commented, wondering if it'd be smart to bring up his human form. Yeah, they were in the dreamscape, but how would that even be possible unless he worked up a great deal more power? Not to mention the energy needed to alter the scape itself.

The demon sighed loudly, as if it was tiring to explain. "Well, yeah. Life was harder with you two gone, but I worked some stuff out with another demon. Kind of a loan for power, not exactly my favourite transaction- but my only choice. From there, I guess the forest itself became a good source for energy." He shrugged his shoulders, brushing up against the other gently. Then, with a throaty laugh- "It was hell."

Dipper frowned, raising a hand to rest on the demon's shoulder. "Well, we're not going anywhere now." He promised. "Mabel's working on a new fashion line with Pacifica, and I'm here for journalism." There was a pause before he added- "Oh, also, my daughter Serenity's staying with us."

Bill's head snapped to the side, staring him in the eye. "I'm sorry, who?" He asked smoothly, face blank. There was an unsettling vibe to it, and it wasn't exactly pleasant.

"Oh, just my daughter." He repeated, a little more cautiously. "Uh, adopted, of course. Mabel's kinda like her mom, I guess, considering she's probably around that kid more than I am." He laughed lightly as Bill sighed, smile returning to his face.

The demon relaxed again, still looking him in the eye. "How old's she?" He asked politely, smoothing back his hair with one hand. "Does she know about the forest, what's really in it?"

The man beside him broke into even louder laughter, scaring him slightly. "Oh, she's fifteen. I tried to get her interested in the supernatural but she insists it's all fake." He shot the demon a suddenly worried look. "I showed her the journal, too... Should I let it go? Would she be safer not knowing?"

Bill nodded slowly, a little nervous. "Er, yeah..." Dipper looked at the ground, discouraged. He really wanted to show her the forest, make her look up form her phone for longer than a minute at a time. Now he wouldn't be able to share with her his own childhood. "B-but maybe I could meet her? I could... Try to... Ah, never mind. Stupid idea."

Dipper's eyes lit up. "No! No, that's a great idea! If she sees someone else who believes, maybe she'll agree to give the woods a shot!" The demon broke into a grin, and he could see the excitement behind it.

"That sounds great!" He cheered, already beginning to picture it in his mind. "I could show her something simple, just to ease her into the supernatural world- Or something bigger, like a phoenix." He tapped his chin thoughtfully, considering his options. "She'd be safe, o course, as would you. I'd make sure of that... I'm just thinking, if I only have one shot-"

"-One?" The man questioned, still smiling like mad. "Bill, if all goes well you can tag along all the time." Oh, it felt good to make someone else smile like he was. Bill was fairly easy to please, if you tried- But still demanding, in both demonic and mortal senses.

Bill casually leaned closer to him, noticeably so but not exactly awkwardly. It was nice. "And if things don't go so well? If she's too scared, or doesn't like me?" He asked hurriedly, his hopes crashing down.

Dipper rolled his eyes. "You STILL tag along, duh. If she won't go into the woods, it'd be just me. I have no problems with having a partner in my studies." He let silence follow his words, not bothered when the demon draped an arm over his shoulders.

The forest was peaceful, overly so. Bill had complete control over the dreamscape- Perhaps it was his doing. Either way, Dipper didn't care. He missed being able to relax like this, and it seemed the demon had too. "Confessions?" He piped up, catching the man's eye once again. His gleamed gold, sparked with mischief and nerves. "You have any, or should I cut to mine?"

This was something the demon often did with the Pines twins, little guilty moments that they got off their chests. He never really felt guilty for anything, but he used it as an excuse to tell some strange or embarrassing tales to the curious pair.

Mabel's confessions weren't too odd, from stealing glitter at sleepovers and forgetting to return borrowed stuffed animals. She seemed happier afterwards, so nobody ever shushed her, but her faults were all pretty small.

Dipper was all personal worries, from family to school to deepest fears. They revolved around Wendy more often than not, but as time went on they became less frequent. By their last summer, his only confessions were about his worries for others. He was always a pretty strong kid, he just had to find it within himself.

Now, the man sighed deeply and buried his face in his hands. "Well, to start off, I'm worried for Serenity. Worried for what could happen to her."

The demon snorted loudly. "Sorry, did I not say earlier I'd protect her? That isn't limited to days in the forest, Dipper." He mentally slapped himself when Dipper flinched. "-Pine Tree." That name was his childhood nickname, and now he went by his birth name. He knew that, he was told back during the final summer. "Sorry, kiddo."

"It's alright." The response was instant. "It's been a while." He mumbled, closing his eyes.

Bill curled his hands into fists, nails digging into palms as they drew blood. "Should I tell you mine?" He asked quietly, unsure if it was the best time to talk. Dipper seemed to be pretty content just lying there quietly.

The other man nodded, regaining his composure as he straightened up. His eyes flew open, only to meet the demon's. "Go ahead, I'm listening."

The demon wasn't sure if he should just spit it out or draw it out. Whatever would make it less awkward for the both of them, preferably. "I talked to your sister way back when. She told me that you liked me, and I didn't believe her." He rolled his head back to stare at the dark sky. "She meant friend-wise, but I assumed she meant it in a different way."

He paused, but Dipper nudged him in the side. "Go on." He urged, not showing much emotion.

"Well, years flew by and I found myself liking you, a lot. When you never returned, I wasn't as afraid for myself as much as I feared I'd never get to say anything." This was so strange. His chest seized, face heated up with a rosy shade of pink. "Anyway, I guess I just needed to say that... Well, I'm here for you." He finished lamely, surprised when the man didn't move.

Instead, he stayed sitting. He didn't respond for a moment, instead relishing in the silence that followed. "What you're saying is... You love me?" He strung the words together awkwardly, questioning if he'd even heard that right. "Correct me if I'm wrong."

The demon shook his head. "Nah, that works if you wanna be blunt about it." He understood that this was a touchy subject for humans, but this was dragging on a little longer than he'd intended. "So how'd Piedmont treat you?"

Dipper's mouth hung open. "Bill-"

"-Are you kidding me?" The demon interrupted, sighing dramatically. "Let's not dwell on that, okay?" He didn't like how talking about it made him feel. Of course, nothing physical, (demons don't feel like that) but his mind was clouded and what could be called his 'heart' felt like it would shatter.

The man beside him shuddered- The mindscape was fading away. "Hey, Bill?"

The demon cocked his head to the side. "Mhmm?"

"I-"

He was gone.

**-=[0]=-**

Serenity seemed oddly pleased with herself. She smelled of Pine, a scent she insisted was merely a perfume.

As usual, staring down at her phone.

Later on, she came to him with a meek look on her face. "Dad..."

She never called him that, and never looked so shy. Something was off. It wasn't a good kind of off, either. "Yes?"

She held out her phone to him, a gesture he couldn't have predicted if the stars granted him every answer in the universe.

He screamed.

_"CAN YOU COMPREHEND HOW MANY VIEWS ONE MILLION IS!?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I GOTTA GET STARTED ON #67 BECAUSE I MUST MAKE UP FOR THE LACK OF POSTING...  
> LOVE Y'ALL!  
> -Fly :D


	67. Pining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Hah, fluffluffluffluff...  
> Okay, on that note, enjoy! (?)  
> -Fly XD

_**Guest Requested...** _

_**Can you do a one-sided one where somehow the love god's potions get involved but it only works on Dipper?** _

_**ALSO** _

_**invader sugar Requested...** _

_**Now I want to see Bill getting into the Smile Dip.** _

_**ALSO** _

_**Guest (2) Requested...** _

_**Can u do one with dipper crushing on bill and bill is super oblivious and Mabel's had just about enough of seeing her brother pining over bill** _

_**ALSO** _

_**Kytheres Requested...** _

_**It's right after the Love God episode, and Dipper has gotten kind of "high" off of Mabel's Smile Dip (wherever he got that from), and he's laughing and pointing at things that aren't there, and something that makes him laugh hysterically is Robbie and Tambry holding hands and staring at the night sky (Robbie's trying to be romantic, and it isn't working). Cipher's floating up in the air, hovering above the trees and Dipper's on his stomach, laughing maniacally at everything, and then he finally comes off his high and falls asleep on Bill's stomach. Mabel, Wendy, and the others can't find him, but Mabel spots a floating guy up in the sky, and she gets kind of angry that he's with Bill, but at least she knows he's safe. And Dipper sleep talks, and Bill thinks it's so cute until Dipper says something about Bill...** _

_**My Response...** _

_**Oh man, four requests. Let's do this.** _

Mabel could've easily been mistaken for a ghost. Her oversized lab coat covered her entire body, and her hair was already stained snow white from a failed concoction. In fact, she'd almost killed herself a great number of times, but Dipper had insisted on her being safe. Sure, it was his first protection spell used in that old book, but she NEEDED this potion.

Her brother was oblivious to her plans. She told him it was for their latest mission, to follow a rainbow until they reached the end- Something previously thought impossible. Yes, her goal was supposedly to make a potion that would grant them some pretty interesting abilities, some of which she barely understood herself.

But no. Her brother was hiding something from her, but not too well. She knew pretty darn well what this secret was, and why he was so careful about it. Heck, he almost never mumbled under his breath about it.

Almost.

And by almost, she meant at least twice a day, but not as loud or often as Wendy.

Her brother had a major crush on a certain dream demon, and she was NOT prepared for that. Bill had been popping in from time to time, 'checking on them' about once a day. She found these appearances annoying, but apparently her brother found him to be oddly charming at these moments. What surprised her the most was how Bill was a guy- Well, duh- But she supposed it wouldn't be that uncharacteristic for him to be bisexual.

It was still a little scary, though, knowing your closest friend and family member- Your TWIN- Is head over heels for a hellish floating corn chip. Alas, she stood by her belief- 'Love is love, no matter what form it takes'- and decided to take his side. (Without him even knowing she was aware...)

Luckily, she managed to smuggle some smile dip from the convenience store last night- Not much, but just enough to get someone riled up. A little leftover potion from the love god mixed in with that, and she had her base for the serum.

This was no ordinary serum, oh no- It was Mabel's homemade love potion, one guaranteed to get her brother out of his comfort zone. Next time that demon visited, he'd be bombarded with love! (And perhaps some spray from her potion, no harm nor foul there)

She swished a vial of pink serum in her hand, slowly tipping a package of smile dip inside. She shook a few grains in before pulling it back, cautiously eyeing down the now-magenta liquid.

And then she sighed, shaking the rest of the packet into the mixture. If she was going to do this, she might as well have gone all-out.

A little bit of cinnamon, a pinch of super and little something from the woods- Of which Dipper had told her to stay away from. She, of course, stole his journal not long after to see what it even did.

...I won't get into it.

The girl bit her lip, carefully mixing the concoction with a large wooden spoon. It swirled in a rainbow of different shades, eventually settling on a mellow violet. She had about enough for two people, perhaps even more if she used a spray bottle.

It was ready.

**-=[0]=-**

The twins sat on their respective beds, one furiously writing away and the other watching him tiredly. She was waiting, bored out her mind for the stupid Dorito demon to show up. He usually visited by now- It was already 5:00PM.

She knew he saw everything, but Dipper had insisted the spell prevented any kind of demon magic. She could only hope that this included Bill's all-seeing-eye, or this plan might not go so swimmingly.

Five minutes later, and the room faded to monochrome. Various shades of grey danced through the once-colorful room, staining anything and everything a dreary black or white. The only beings that kept their colors were the girl and her brother, along with the golden glow that was slowly forming between them.

Before Dipper could even look up from his journal, his sister pulled a suspiciously purple spray bottle out from behind her back. A quick spray at the nape of his neck, and his eyes glazed over. "Mabel, what-" He trailed off at the sight beside him, a glorified corn chip with a single wide eye.

"Pine Tree? You-" He cut himself off at the sound of a spray, gentle magic worming it's way in to his very being. "-Whaaa?" He spun around quickly, mildly confused. No, that wasn't right- He didn't get confused. He was all-knowing. Get ahold of yourself, Cipher. "Shooting Star, what'cha doin?"

The girl gave a nervous laugh as she tucked something behind her back, out of sight. "Oh, Bill! Hey, uh... So, I'm pretty busy, but if 'ya want, you could go have a chat with my bro bro over there!" She rambled sheepishly, plastering a fake grin on her sweating face.

If the demon had an eyebrow, it would've been raised. "Okie dokie!~" He sang, turning back to the dazed boy. "Ey, Pine Tree... Let's go have fun!" Okay, this wasn't normal. He felt all weird, in more ways than one. Magic was toying with him, that was for sure- But how cute it was to see Pine Tree all red in the face!

The elder twin watched with a smile as the demon grabbed her brother's hand, casually tugging him out of the attic and down the stairs.

**-=[0]=-**

"BILLBILLBILL LOOK IT'S A DOLPHIN!" Dipper tugged on the demon's arm as they walked through town, admiring the... _imaginative_  scenery.

The demon had experienced some side effects from Mabel's potion, resulting in his life energy tumbling into a new dimension. This meant he was stuck in reality until the damn concoction wore off.

Of course, he still had all his demon powers, but everything was still a little hazy. For once in his ever-lasting life he felt tired, only wanting to sit back and do nothing. He'd taken on a more human form as to not raise suspicion, a teen with bright blonde hair and questionable fashion sense. He stood about ten inches taller than the intoxicated twin, so eye contact meant staring down at him. A little awkward, but nothing he wasn't used to in his demon form.

Dipper's mind was surprisingly clear, which was terrifying. Usually victims of smile dip were pretty confused, unable to describe much of what they've seen. During their time of drunken visions, their minds are too distorted to read or view. This time, however, with the other ingredients...

Bill could see everything.

It was a horrifying mix of beauty and fear, his memories of the forest creating a strange wonderland out of what any normal being would see. Only he, the mind-reading demon, and Dipper, the source of this mess, could actually see any of this.

Chaos ensued, as I'm sure you can imagine. The boy was pointing left and right, constantly spouting an endless stream of chatter. Bill would smile down at him and nod, too tired to participate in his antics. This was impossibly cute to watch, even if he wasn't joining in.

As they passed confused pedestrians, he shot them apologetic looks. Dipper didn't miss a beat when it came to scaring every single human being they came across, catching their eyes and pointing at an invisible creature that Bill knew they couldn't see. This continued for a good while, the pair walking through town and exploring the kid's imagination hand-in-hand.

Dipper suddenly stopped in his tracks, eyes widening with newfound fear. The demon pursed his lips, unable to see whatever was keeping him from moving forward. "Y'okay there kiddo?" He asked quietly, a little nervous. If there really was something there and he couldn't see it, surely his other powers would be on the fritz too.

The boy nodded quickly, face blank as he stared ahead at the road. "Yeah." He responded politely, squeezing Bill's hand tightly. "Can I ask'u somethin'?" He slurred, tilting his chin to the sky as he gazed up at the demon. "'Is just'a question..." He assured, a sloppy grin forming on his serious face.

Bill held back a laugh. "Fire at will!" He chirped, hoping the kid was still sane enough to process idioms. By the looks of it, he had quite a few tricks up his sleeve (and possibly a handful of spells) so he was a little worried he'd take it literally.

To his relief, the boy merely hummed dreamily, gesturing with his free hand for the demon to lean over. With a roll of his eyes, Bill bent his knees until he was at the other's height level- and was rewarded with a chaste kiss to the cheek. "There's the question, what's 'yer answer?" Dipper grinned mischievously, giggle fading into a spout of laughter.

The demon turned away to hide a blossoming blush, a shade of red he wouldn't dare give the boy credit for- even in his crazed state. "Let's get you home." He mumbled, voice teetering on the edge of falling silent.

His fingers were still intertwined with Dipper's as he dragged the kid back to the shack, ignoring any of the worryful glares he received from passersby. He made no attempt to hide his flustered appearance, knowing that it'd just make him look even more suspicious. The last thing he wanted was to be questioned as to what his business was with the seemingly-crazy young twin.

A particularly odd moment was when Dipper started laughing his ass off about something that wasn't even imagined- Robbie and Tambry doing what he dubbed 'the couple-hug-walk thingy'. It wasn't all that strange, since they'd been together for about a month at that point, but the kid seemed to find it quite amusing.

So amusing, in fact, he tried t himself- Releasing Bill's hand only to wrap it around his middle. The demon bit the inside of his cheeks to keep him from cursing, already feeling the eyes on them. "Pine Tree, can you not-"

"D'aww, you're so cuddly... L-Like a big blanket..." Dipper murmured, leaning against the demon as they continued to walk. Bill picked up the pace, reluctantly draping his own arm around the boy as to urge him to walk faster. "Or a teddy bear!"

Bill could've strangled him if it weren't for the peaceful expression on his face. It was that of a pleased little kid, a kitten-like warmth that repelled any bad energy. The demon hated it and loved it all the same, smiling to himself as they reached the end of town. "Tired?" He asked gently, snorting when he got a nod in response. Didn't even bother to speak, the kid. "Okay, kiddo, if I'm just that comfy..."

He scanned the area around them, just to be sure nobody was looking there way. Then, when he was positive there wasn't going to be any witnesses, he held the boy up against his chest and rose into the air.

The reaction he got was nearly priceless, the shocked squeak of surprise silenced as Dipper buried his head into Bill's chest. "Aw, c'mon, kid! You're missing the view!" He teased the boy, frowning when he just shrugged. "Pfft, you're no fun when you're tired." Yes, there was the demon he was. It seemed like whatever magic had been poisoning him earlier was gone. "You need to sleep, need to rest."

Still floating in midair, he leaned back so Dipper was resting on top of him. The kid finally looked up from his chest, staring into his eyes with a mix of childish wonder and exhausted confusion. "You really are like a blanket." He commented somewhat dryly, the effects of being so close to a dream demon already taking hold. He flipped over awkwardly, humming in comfort.

Bill steadied him by locking his arms around the kid's waist, not too tightly but firmly enough to keep him from falling. With a flick of his wrist, they teleported closer to the shack. Now he could smell the forest, see the stars more clearly in the less polluted area of town. The moon was full and bright as ever, like a shiny coin in a sea of golden sparks.

Dipper nuzzled against the demon as a cold breeze washed over them. He raised a finger to point out a constellation, and another, and another... "And that's the little-" He yawned quietly before continuing. "The little Dipper."

The demon shook his head, disturbing the boy's comfortable head position. "Nah. That's not it." He commented, smirking to himself when the kid went silent. "The little dipper's right here." He explained, poking the resting boy in the stomach.

"Oh!" Dipper giggled obnoxiously, shutting his eyes. "Goodnight, Bill."

Before Bill could even wish him good dreams, he fell into a deep sleep. Something told him that the kid hadn't got sleep in a long time, probably not since one of his darker visits- He kinda regretted that now. Pine Tree was more kitten than human, if anything, and a cute one at that. Warm, snuggly, doting and quite funny, if he wasn't trying to be. Definitely on his top five mortals list, a good favorite to have.

A quiet mutter from the sleeping boy caught his attention. It was too silent for him to hear, but if he just moved his head a little to the left...

"You're beautiful." He immediately pulled his head back.  _What the actual fuck?_

What was he even dreaming about? Why was he calling someone beautiful? Wasn't he still under some drug-like spell? SHOULDN'T HE BE THINKING OF HIM? He tried to calm his thoughts by pressing his face into the boy's messy brown hair, but was stopped by his old trucker cap. Through the fabric, however, he could see the dream- He was still with Bill, a fake one his imagination had conjured. He was still thinking of him- Why did knowing this put him at ease? He should be disgusted that the kid even had the audacity to entrance him like this!

Then another whisper, barely audible through the demon's heavy breaths. "I love you..."

He wanted to drop him. He wanted to so, SO bad, but knew he'd regret it instantly after- And if not, not long after. He really did like this meat sack, but he was causing him to feel strange inside and there was no way for him to get rid of it.

"Bill?" That was new. It was too feminine of a voice, even for the pubescent boy- He identified it quickly as his twin sister. "Bill, is that- Is that you?" Her voice was hushed, not wanting to wake up her sleeping brother. It was nice to know she trusted him enough to not scream for him to wake up.

The demon turned his head to face her, grip on Dipper tightening in case he tipped over too much. "Yeah, it's me." He called to her, voice rash in an attempt to keep it quiet. "Your brother's safe with me." He promised, offering her a smile that he would curse himself for later. He was a demon, he shouldn't be so gentle and kind- Even if she was his favorite little sapling's big sister.

She nodded quickly, running back into the shack with surprising confidence and trust. Bill himself could hardly believe she'd be so easily swayed.

...Unless.

Had she been the one to cast the magic? Was this why both he AND Pine Tree were acting so out of it?

His grin turned quickly into a fiery frown as he looked back up at the stars. The boy in his grasp started to snore, but he paid it no mind. He could visit this kid's dreams later, but for now he had to turn the girl's night into a living hell.

Dipper's snores sounded more like purrs, actually. Just like the kitten he was.

Not that this was a bad situation be in.

It was just that now he had no choice but to admit he was enjoying this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAAAAAH  
> I FINALLY WATCHED 'MYSTERY SKULLS' ONLY TO FIND OUT IT'S JUST A MUSIC VIDEO.  
> Here I am, disconnected with both reality and the internet, thinking it was a whole TV show for like MONTHS.  
> Anyway, it's really good though. Can't stop listening to it...  
> ...along with 'Vanilla Twilight' by Owl City. Don't ask me why, but I think it's because of my feelings for FTMASODP.  
> Anywho, see y'all later. ;3  
> -Fly


	68. Dearest Tashami 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man guys, sorry I didn't post this one yesterday!  
> I had like ONE MORE PARAGRAPH when stuff happened and...  
> Bottom line, it's here now, so I'll just cut to the chase.  
> Enjoy!~  
> -Fly :3

_**DemigodPrefect Has Requested A Part Two To 'Dearest Tashami'! (Drabble #33)** _

_**gravityhasfallen Requested... (From Instagram)** _

_**So basically Bill and DipDip have just recently gotten together and Bill's a tease but Dip just wants to cuddle and watch a movie and stuff. But Bill walks into the forest, leaving Dipper to follow him, and he finds Bill's held captive by another demon (if u could make it a shape-shifting demon that'd be cool) and Dip has to save him. You can make the outcome however u like.** _

_**ALSO** _

_**barkerjewel Requested... (Also From Instagram Whoa)** _

_**Okay I need to ask for a prompt thingy. What about a very FLUFFY kitten dipper chapter. Get my hint? Okay well maybe make bill able to understand dipper too? Just kitten dipper is life.** _

_**My Response...** _

_**WHOA, TWO REQUESTS FROM IG IN THE SAME DRABBLE? ABSURD! Yeah, in case anyone STILL hasn't figured this out, my Instagram name is Gravity_Flies. Through DM, commenting, tagging, et cetera, I can file your request just as easily as through commenting on or AO3. Anyway, this IS, IN FACT, also a 'part two' for Dearest Tashami. (#33) I strongly recommend reading that one first, if you haven't already, or perhaps again to refresh your memory. This won't pick up where it left off, however- It's still gonna have Tashami though. You'll catch on.** _

_**P.S: As for the first request, sorry if it's a little different than what you implied.** _

So the snarky demon found his way back into his true form. Big deal. It wasn't as if she cared. She had better things to be doing than fretting over some brick-faced spirit. He was just another enemy she'd dealt with temporarily, her actions still prominent. He'd remember that, why wouldn't he?

The grip on her cane tightened. "That is, unless he deals with other magical beings EVERY-" She kicked the air, disappointed with the lack of destruction this caused. "SINGLE-" She spun into a more human form, a slender lady in a bright orange peacoat. "DAY!" She kicked again, stubbing her toe on the ground. "DAMN IT!"

Her curses echoed through the forest as she stumbled along, plotting her next move. This forest, of course, wasn't in Gravity Falls- No, those were _his_  woods. She resided closer to the coast, where the ocean was a striking cobalt in comparison to the greyscale clouds. She wasn't one for rain, but water was something she learnt to love.

On that thought, she broke out of the forest and onto an empty beach, sighing at the way the fresh air stung her lungs. That was a feeling she could never get enough of, and she knew she never would. There was definitely more good than bad when it came to shapeshifting.

She tiptoed closer to the waters edge, dipping a foot into the ocean. A pleasant chill ran up her spine as she cooled her stubbed toe. Cipher could blabber on about pain all he wanted. The feeling of liquid swirling around on your skin? One could arguably compare it to blood, but- unlike Bill- she didn't have a shred of masochism within her.

Some might argue that this was a weak trait, but she insisted on the opposite. She was in love with the tingling sensation of cold, the cozy impression of heat. The dryness of sand-covered skin, the smooth wetness of freshly-cleaned hair. These simple pleasures had actually been stumbled on accidentally during her early years- Being a new demon, she had some troubles switching between forms.

With her emotions always running high, she became stuck in her human form for a straight year. Only after she learned to relax with these little feelings did she have the peace of mind to revert back to being a demon.

If it weren't for her curiosity with these prickling sensations, she wouldn't have ever shapeshifted again.

She sighed to herself as the waves rolled in, tiny as ever but still just as calming. They went up to her ankle, not exactly the most exciting event but still appreciable in a way only she could understand. Other demons had their powers, sure, but she had one that couldn't be so easily replicated. Only mortal beings could even dream of feelings such as this.

Except her, and a certain other demon she just so happened to transform.

God DAMN IT!

She'd literally handed him life on a silver platter. Yeah, he was still pretty upset at the moment, but he wasn't so stupid as to take chances with other demons. The good news was that he saw her as a force to be reckoned with- The bad was that he WANTED her to transform him.

The boy? Probably not so much. He'd have preferred to be human, probably, but her thoughts were revolving around cats for some unknown reason that day. Maybe it was the water talking- Her original plan had been to trap him underwater, leave him there for a couple decades- perhaps more.

Cats hated water. She knew that, being a shapeshifter. (Lets just say that she hasn't been a cat for a good century...)

That was it. She could deny it all she wanted, but there was no way she'd persuade herself to just let it go. Bill was a menace, and a smart one at that-

Too bad he had a weakness, and one he couldn't hide any longer.

This weakness was Dipper Pines.

**-=[0]=-**

Bill frowned to himself as a movie was shown to him. It had blood spattered across the cover, (obviously it wasn't real) and in big neon letters was the title 'Haunted Hotel'. Underneath was the subtitle 'Minus Five Stars', and so he assumed this was a sequel. Just another horribly cheesy human movie that his boyfriend kept begging him to watch.

Of course, the boy was afraid to watch it on his own- He'd never willingly admit it, but he was. "Kid, you can't even watch that movie in the mindscape." He muttered, unimpressed. "Every single being in this plane of existence either loathes the acting or promises hell for the director." Now it was Dipper's turn to scowl. "Also, it'd super offensive. As demons, we're far more diverse of a race than the spirits of your dead souls."

Dipper gave a discouraged pout, but there the movie over his shoulder. "Okay, first off, they're called ghosts-"

"-Kid, do you have a death wish?" The demon hissed, but the scolding was ineffective as ever. He couldn't hide the smile on his face when the kid rolled his eyes, summoning a new movie from thin air.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." He admitted, flashing the cover at Bill. "Depends where I'll end up after my demise." He added slyly, jabbing the demon in his side. As long as they were in the mindscape, Bill could do anything- as could he. This included forms one could take, much alike how he disguised himself as Soos oh-so-long ago. Now, he took the form of a blonde teen, presumably around his age but still quite a bit taller.

Bill smoothed back his hair, leaning on his cane. "Mmm, keep hanging around me and I'll save you a spot in the mindscape- Oh boy, look at the time." He shot a glance at his pocket watch, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe it had already been a full night. "Wakie wakie!"

Dipper awoke to the sound of Mabel's snoring and a familiar pig's snort. He brushed the sleep from his eyes and dragged himself out of bed, clinging to the fleeting memories of his dream with Bill.

Ever since he and the demon got together, he'd been recording as much information on their meetings as possible. He always woke up with a grin on his face, but never remembered EVERYTHING. This meant his first priority in the morning was set to writing, which really was quite a peaceful way to ease into the waking world.

He pulled out a journal much alike number three, but instead of a golden hand there was a sapphire pine tree. Bill had managed to make a deal with Mabel at some point, luckily AFTER she'd found out about he and her brother's relationship. This deal was a quick possession in exchange for adding another dozen-or-so years to Waddles' life span.

She agreed instantly, of course, and after just a few hours of rummaging through her craft supplies and stealing paper from Stan's office he made a store-quality book. The cover was green like the forest leaves, the spine golden as sunshine and smelled of fresh air. He left it up to Mabel to give it to her brother- And she did. Dipper's face was priceless, as usual.

He quickly jotted down the dream, along with a brief description of the scenery they were in. The mindscape itself was a strange place, never changing and yet never the same. On lucky nights, he'd get a horribly inaccurate doodle of some patch of sky- Other nights, he couldn't even recall Bill's face.

When he was sure he'd written down all he could remember, he slapped the journal closed and tucked it under his pillow. He couldn't risk anyone finding it, especially not when it held tales of some... More  _intimate_  dreams. The very thought of what anyone reading's reaction would be chilled him to the bone.

A rustle from Mabel's side of the room snapped him out of his thoughts. "Good morning, Mabel..."

**-=[0]=-**

She had him caught. She had him willing to beg to save what she could destroy. She could tell him to jump... And he'd try, but fail miserably because he'd just end up floating. He  _was_ a demon, so perhaps she should just think of something more spiteful than forcing corn chips to jump like fleas.

"Oh, fleas! That was an interesting thought. Really wish you had more like those." The pyramid spirit spat, earning a glower from the still-human demon that was Tashami. "On second thought, perhaps not fleas. At least they have more intellect than you."

The girl rolled her eyes, snapping her fingers and transforming him into a fish. Bill's eye widened with fear as he gasped for oxygen, flailing around as the girl held him by the fin. "Sorry, Cipher, what was that about my mind?" She asked, a deviously sweet tone to her distorted voice. "I knew you liked reading it, but to think you have the audacity to criticize it? Unthinkable, even for a demon!"

She puffed out her lips in an attempt to mock the fish-like demon. She, of course, looked like an idiot but it seemed like he had too little air to even tell her so. This was REAL hell, not that fiery place he'd once been damned to. Having to watch some sad excuse for a powerful being tease him like some carefree idiot without the ability to slit their throat was definitely the worst experience he'd ever come across.

All this fury mixed with the burning in his lungs, and he felt as if he'd explode. The burning wasn't nice like Tashami's breathing pleasures or his own heat-related, masochistic tendencies, instead feeling akin to that of a bullet wound. He was still a demon, of course- Couldn't die, even if she threw him into the sun itself- but this just made his torture so much more painful. He'd have to suffer this for as long as she saw fir, or until Pine Tree went adventuring again and had the misfortune of stumbling upon them.

He prayed to every divine force there ever was and ever will be that the latter wouldn't happen.

Tashami gave a short laugh at his struggle, but before even a minute could pass she reverted him back into his demonic self. "Lucky you, I'm feeling nice." She drawled, tracing a sharp nail along the demon's side. He was stuck in place, and she had some help from a hellfire demon to thank for that. Devil's traps weren't her forte, especially not when it was so easy to get ensnared. Thank god this human form was a lot easier to control than her various others.

A evil grin shone a bright white in comparison to her smooth, chocolate complexion. "I think I'll just play around with your pet." She could see Bill's hope smashing before her very eyes. "You really should thank me, Cipher, after all- You look so exhausted!" Her smile only widened at the following silence. She'd terrified the once untouchable Bill Cipher. "Correction- Defeated." She raised her eyebrows and held her chin high, elegant poise foreign to her. It felt good to win an argument, especially when it was so easily done.

She knew the boy would find them any second now. His plans for exploration had been mapped out all the way to this point, and he'd surely come crashing through those bushes in a matter of minutes. In a way, she considered this to be a test of some sort- if the kid could even do something close to harming her, she'd spare his life. As much as she wanted to break his stupid demon companion, he could be useful- Even as a kitten. Oh yes, her mind was back on cats.

Her heart rate was abnormally fast, excitement building up in her veins she stared ahead. "Oh, stop pouting! You look pathetic, and as great as it feels to be so superior I'd rather you enjoy this loss." She flicked him in the eye, eliciting a snarl from the demon. "This'll be fun, 'ya one-eyed-willy! Trust me, your precious Pine Tree's in for one hell of a ride." She took great pride in the reactions she received, and this new one was no exception. In fact, it may have been her favorite.

Bill didn't need a face to be expressive, settling on a devious look lined with bottled-up-anger and fear. He seemed to be one word away from unleashing hell on her, which was something he unfortunately couldn't do in this damned devil's trap. (Well, damned in more ways than one)

Just as Tashami was about to tease the demon for his 'adorable attempts at rage' a boy walked right through a line of bushes, a few meters away from where she stood. His face went from vaguely blank to full of horror, accompanied by something she hadn't expected- Pure hatred, such unwillingness to even consider playing her little game. "Let him go."

The words were so confidently spoken Tashami would've sworn they were forged by holy beings themselves. It was like they were the water, he was some twisted version of Dorothy and she was the witch- Like she'd melt into a puddle before his very eyes. He was sadly mistaken, however, as she stared down at her nails and did everything in her power to look as powerful as she felt.

"Oh, kid, it's gonna take a lot more than cliché lines to sink my ship!" She sang, still grinning like a madwoman. The boy seemed pretty unfazed, however, and wasted no time in pulling down his sleeve and releasing a quick spout of magic-tainted words.

The demon-gone-human's smile fled from her face, now replaced by a displeased scowl. "Okay, verbal assault in general. What language even IS that, I haven't heard it in so long..." Her voice trailed off as the kid continued to recite the ancient language.

Bill couldn't help but snicker at her slight confusion. "Oh, dearest Tashami, you couldn't have possibly forgotten the language of your very own cult!" He teased, only to be silences with a shockingly fierce glare. She'd definitely gotten better at not caring for what he said, and he figured it was about time. In a rivalry such as theirs, you can't submit to someone else's petty insults- Even if they were pretty good ones.

Tashami was about to cut the boy off and turn him into some random cat when a prick of magic stabbed at her heart. (Metaphorically, of course- Not only was it an expression, but she technically had no physical 'heart'.)

She recognized that incantation, and it wasn't good. By the looks of it, she wasn't going to be let off the hook like last time. No, the emotion-driven rage and red-hot annoyance in the child's face told of her future torture. He knew his magic well, despite his age and appearance- He hadn't made a very good first impression, but perhaps it'd be best for someone to come off as weak to a demon. Makes outsmarting them easier, considering mortals' wits are already so insignificant compared to a spirit's.

With a quick rush of magic, she shot a beam of lime-green flames at the boy- Knocking him over so the stones below him cut what little flesh they found. His bubble vest protected him from most wounds, but there was still pain in his expression as it slowly faded into that of a cat's. Bill, on the other hand, was screaming an endless stream of curses and ungodly promises for how he'd 'rip out her soul and stuff it into whatever lies below hell'.

His protests, however, almost instantly ceased when Dipper came back into his view. He seemed to be beyond displeased at his new form, the kitten he was teased for always being but never truly  _was_. Now, however, he was no wild fox- he was an all-out, fluffy, chestnut brown KITTEN.

The triangular demon KNEW he shouldn't have felt so happy about this. He knew it was wrong to enjoy watching the kid as a kitten, knew it was so traitorous to his boyfriend- his boyfriend, who had been nothing but fair to him and just risked his LIFE to save him from this crazed spirit.

And yet, he had the audacity to laugh, to stop struggling to help him and just giggle like a schoolgirl. There was no way the kid would forgive him after this, but it'd be worth it. Relationships had their burdens, right? Yeah, he could enjoy this. "Tashi, do me a favor and let me go? I need to get a closer look at this cutie!"

The shapeshifting demon snorted, almost surprised by how easy it was to get the other demon on her side. "Mmm, sure, but let me fix something first-" She snapped her fingers, and in a flash of green light Bill was now standing on two very human legs. "-There. Optimal for coddling. Have your fun while you still can!" She blinked out of reality and into the mindscape, unsure of what she'd just done.

Yeah, this would put a damper on their relationship- But shy hadn't she just kept the jackass and tortured him a little longer? Turned the boy into something stranger, like a troll or a goblin?

Well, there wasn't anything stopping her from dropping in again. If they somehow fixed this again, she'd be there with round three.

**-=[0]=-**

"Pine Tree, would you stop whining? Relax, we have that book of yours- a counter spell should be quite simple." The demon glared down at the kitten, HIS kitten- and a very displeased one at that.

Dipper rolled his eyes and groaned, happy he could still communicate. "Then let's just go home and do it!" He was tired of being petted, cuddled, carried and hearing Bill constantly mutter words such as 'cute' and 'adorable' under his breath.

The demon raised his eyebrows. "Oh, come on. Don't tell me you're not enjoying this." Before the cat could do so much as raise a paw he swiped him off the ground, cradling him in his arms. "Damn, why did she make you so soft-"

"-Dear LORD, Bill! Stop it, this is exactly what she's trying to do!" He batted away the hands that ran down his fur, though he had to admit it felt good. "If you wanted cuddles, you could've just told me so."

His mumbled went unnoticed, however, as Bill seemed perfectly content to just sit on this stupid log and PET HIM. This had been going on for pretty much half an hour, but every attempt at escape had been thwarted by the demon's (literal) catcalls. For a smart kid, he really was easily manipulated.

Without warning, Bill fell backwards- head hitting the ground as he looked up at the sky. The kitten in his arms was raised about him, and glared daggers back down. "Pine Treeeee..." He groaned, pouting his lips in a sad attempt to fish for pity. "Just a little longer?" He asked politely, flashing the kindest smile he could.

Dipper could've killed him right then and there, if he had the power and freedom to do so. "Oh my god, FINE." He threw his paws in the air. He was done with trying to argue his way out of this- If Bill wanted kitten cuddles, he'd have to get kitten cuddles.

Bill slowly lowered him back down and hugged him against his chest. "Ahh, so cute!~" He teased, knowing pretty damn well how much this was pissing the other off. He pressed a quick kiss to the top of the kitten's head and a smile spread across his face. A smirk, rather.

The kitten fought the urge to scratch him, knowing that he'd probably enjoy that just as much. (The fucking _nerve_  of this masochist...) Instead, he gave in and relaxed into the hold, feeling an unwanted warmth spread throughout his body. He shouldn't have been enjoying this, but he was. "Just like... One more hour, then we're going back to the shack."

And if they didn't keep that promise, it wasn't like a sleeping kitten could tell time. Bill was going to enjoy this for as long as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Not much else to say.  
>  Next chapter is kinda gonna expand off the concept of afterlife.  
> If that even makes sense.  
> Anywho, see y'all then!  
> -Fly :D


	69. Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta hurry and post this, so let's just cut to the part where you read!~  
> -Fly ;D

_**@barkerjewel requested kitten Dipper and I done goofed... SO THIS GETS TO BE DONE BEFORE MY 28 WAITING REQUESTS AND IF ANYONE COMPLAINS I'LL SLIT YE THROAT MATEY~ (Unless the complaint is just critique on the chapter itself heh) PWP warning because I had no time to plan this chapter, Bill is a 'friend-teacher-neutral-guy' and for some reason human because fluff is easier this way.** _

To say witchcraft was hard would be an understatement. Bill had a habit of telling him things were easier than they actually were, but I suppose that's to be expected of an ageless dream demon. He didn't have a very good grasp on what it was like to not be omnipotent.

On the other hand, learning magic from such a compelling force was great- No slip-ups, and the constant safety of protection charms and raw power was always something to smile at. Bill really was set on keeping him safe, alive and well. Sure, him learning magic may benefit the both of them but the demon had multiple reasons for not slaughtering the boy in cold blood. Not only was he smart, he was also quite entertaining. He sneezed like a kitten, looked cute as a button and if persuaded was an excellent hugger. Made him wonder how it'd feel to cuddle with him- this was a thought the demon would file away for later. Maybe he'd give the kid a nightmare and pop in afterwards to comfort him. He wouldn't be able to resist a little cuddling then.

Dipper was reading the final lines of the spell when Bill placed a hand on his shoulder, and a surge of magic twisted into his veins. "Protection renewal." He assured, retracting his hand to examine his nails. They were concealed by gloves, as to not set fire to anything but they weren't all that thick. If you looked closely, you could still make out the golden nail polish Mabel had been dared to apply for him.

The boy gave a satisfied sigh, quickly looking over the page one more time before rising out of his chair. "I think I'm ready." He turned to look at his demon teacher, a bright smile on his tired face. Despite Bill's warnings, he insisted on studying all night. The bags under his eyes were getting darker with every lesson, and a part of him was proud of the fact Pine Tree was so excited about this magic. The other part of him was incredibly annoyed that he was ignoring precious advice, leaving him somewhat bored without such interesting dreams to watch and manipulate.

The demon returned the grin, clapping his hands together as he took a wide step back. "Okay, kid- Show me what'cha got." He watched with anticipation as his student stumbled away from his desk, still holding the journal in his hands. He took a few heavy breaths before looking back up at his companion, nervous and a little afraid. "Relax, kid, I put every safety spell I know on 'ya. You could jump off a bridge and survive." Bill was ready to prove this fact but the boy was already reciting the runes, loud and clear.

He started off slow, voice cracking a little whenever he started a new line. He may be able to read this just as well as he could English but the pronunciation was tricky in his pubescent tone. Slowly, he began to read more confidently- Louder, faster, crystal clear. Bill would've clapped if he was sure it wouldn't crash his focus.

But then he reached the final line. He knew these symbols well, had spoke them many times, and yet in their current formation they seemed even more foreign than they were. His tone went higher, volume nearing a whisper and the overall sound wasn't exactly understandable. The demon rose a hand, signaling for him to stop but the boy didn't notice- His nose was buried in his book, frantically trying to read the gibberish. "Kid, STOP! You're not-"

A blinding light momentarily blocked his view of the terrified student. He was about to yell for him to stay calm when his vision returned, and his gaze met that of a tiny cat's. Where the shrieking Dipper Pines had once been was now a fluffy tabby with gingerbread-like fur. The kitten looked to be about a foot tall, with big chocolate-brown eyes and a tiny pinkish nose. The boy's clothes were in a puddle around the animal, his hat resting undisturbed on it's head.

It meowed in shock, first, then growled with newfound confusion and frustration. Bill seemed to be frozen in place, unable to do much more than stare and stifle an offensive laugh. This wasn't the spell Dipper had been learning- But one mispronounced word, and the whole charm changed. The runes were supposed to have summoned a ghost- Not transformed him into a tiny kitten.

As the demon pieced himself back together, Dipper was already checking out his new form. His tail was about as long as his body, his ears floppy and sort of muffled by his own fur. He stumbled forward, knowing Mabel kept a mirror beside her bed, and examined his face- Yep, this was it. He was definitely a cat, and the demon was going to give him another lecture on proper practice. As if this wasn't embarrassing enough, now he'd have to hear all his faults over again.

Two long legs stepped up behind him, and he spun around to face his teacher. He didn't bother trying to apologize, not when he couldn't speak. He could talk all he wanted after he was changed back. He looked up into Bill's eye, which gleamed gold in the light of his room. "Well well well, Pine Tree, look's like you're in quite the predicament!" He pronounced each word with exaggerated perfection, possibly proving a point about the boy's mistakes. "Looks like you're having a cat-astrophe!"

Dipper resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Look, can you just-" If he had hands and the kind of balance to stand on two feet, he'd have covered his mouth. "Wait, since when could cats speak?" He cocked his head as an arm swept him off the ground, cradling him in a gentle but firm grip.

"Ah, you see, there are many, MANY factors to a spell- If you do so much as blink once more than told, you could end up with a totally different ability, appearance or animal. The three 'A's." A smirk spread across his pale face like wildfire. "Something as drastic as a WORD, or a PHRASE? Well, that changes the spell in it's entirety."

The kitten in his arm batted at his face, claws too short to even leave a scratch. "I tried." His defense was weak, but it wasn't like Bill wouldn't win this argument anyway. With all the knowledge, logic and chaos of the multiverse at his disposal he could technically win any debate or discussion there ever was.

Bill slapped his free hand to his chest as he threw back his head, mocking emotional pain- which was (both fortunately and unfortunately) a feeling he couldn't logically experience. "OH, you lie to someone such as myself!" He burst into a fit of snarky giggles as he dropped the arm back t his side, eventually settling on using it to support the kitten's weight.

Dipper tried to pull out of the restricting hold but instead ended up being held tighter, which wasn't necessarily painful but still quite mortifying. He rarely hugged the demon, and somehow being a helpless cat made this all so much more embarrassing. "Bill, not so tight-"

He was cut off mid-sentence when his face was shoved roughly into the demon's chest, and he swore the asshole LAUGHED. He felt the room spin, presumably the demon twirling round in circles, before he surfaced from the sea of golden fabric that was the demon's overcoat. "BILL!" He cried out, brows furrowed with anger. "Change me back." And that was no request.

For a moment, the demon's face blanked. Deciding whether to make fun of his futile resistance, or to unleash hell for his barked orders. He immediately decided on the former, face warping back into an insane smile only he could replicate. His chuckles were silenced by an abrupt sympathy for the cat, an emotion he wasn't used to dealing with. "I sentence you to an evening as a furry!" He watched gleefully as the animal's expression went from annoyance to pure horror, a glare that acknowledged this was no joke.

"Oh my god, this isn't funny! Please! Change me back!" Dipper tried to push the demon away, but with his weaker-than-usual arms and smaller-than-usual legs it proved to be an impossible task.

The demon just hummed in amusement, striding over to the boy's bed and plopping down onto it. "Yes, I'm sure this god you speak of doesn't find it funny either." A pause, the boy knowing there had to be some lame pun or witty point to this comment. "Too bad I'm a demon!" His hysterical state almost loosened his grasp on the kitten, and he had to reel Dipper back against his chest before he could wriggle free. "Ah ah ah, Pine Tree! What would Shooting Star say if she found out you were practicing magic? If I remember correctly, she told you not to!"

The cat looked up at him with hatred and a pinch of fear. "You WOULDN'T." But he knew the demon would. He knew how much his sister hated that he was learning spells, and how she thought he'd stopped after he was first caught- If she were to find out he was still learning, she'd blow her top. Bill wouldn't be blamed, either- She'd say it was all his fault, her brother's temptations got to him again. It wasn't like the demon had THREATENED him, or anything! NOPE, NOT AT ALL! (Note the sarcasm- After Dipper resigned from his magical studies, he had to scare him back into learning more. This kid was too useful to let his brain go to waste.)

Bill didn't word his response, however, instead backing up against the headboard of the bed and dragging his fingers through the kitten's fur. "You're even cuter, now." He commented mindlessly, seemingly entranced by the shudders Dipper gave off whenever he ran over a certain patch of fluff. "And you used to say the impossible was impossible." He hoped this would get a reaction from the boy, but instead he received a purr- soft and steady, like a wave on the beach.

This wave was followed by many more, a mantra of keening noises as he ticked the kitten's back. This wasn't something he thought someone such as himself would enjoy- It was too peaceful, not nearly chaotic enough. However, the presence of a mortal he liked seemed to take this need away and for the moment he found pleasure in bringing the other such a feeling. Besides, not even a demon could resist a kitten. That was a universal _law_.

When the purrs faded into low snoring, he smiled with content. Somehow, a being powerful and intimidating as he managed to lull a kitten to sleep. Even if it technically  _was_  a human, that was even stranger in it's own way- Dipper supposedly didn't trust him, didn't exactly like him and feared him in a way the demon took great pride in.

...So why did he fall sleep on his lap in just several minutes?

The demon's smile widened. Perhaps having a mortal friend would be a nice change. After all, with such potential he might even make a good pet some day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> A quick(er) chapter here, but not THAT much shorter.  
> I had to redo a request, so that's why there may be some more spelling mistakes than usual. (I had to hurry a bit, heh)  
> School tomorrow, but I'll try to get the next one out anyway.  
> Toodles!  
> -Fly


	70. Demise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I WAS AWAY FOR SO LONG! D:  
> I had a lot going on lately, from homework to family issues to friends visiting and BOTTOM LINE...  
> I'm back.  
> I'll try to post a Valentine-ish chapter later today!~  
> -Fly :3

_**Angel of Mysteries Requested...** _

_**(Insert paragraph from chapter 58 here about Bill wanting to bring the twins eternal life in the mindscape after their deaths) Can you possibly do this one for me?** _

_**ALSO** _

_**Forestspirit of Thunderclan Requested...** _

_**Mabel has the stuff to become a Guardian Angel, but they think Dipper is too serious. So, unknown to the GA's, Death gives Dipper the choice to be a Death Angel, which he accepts. Skip to a few years, Bill finds Dipper as a Death Angel, and lets just say Death Angel's and Demons get a long okay *Wink Wink*** _

_**ALSO** _

_**anonymous (Guest) Requested...** _

_**I had a dream last night that Dip and Bill got stuck in a kind of nightmare realm together where there's a bunch of monsters trying to eat Dip, but Bill protected him. They ended up falling asleep while cuddling in a giant drawer. Could you do something like that?** _

_**My Response...** _

_**YESSS THREE REQUESTS IN ONE... I AM A GOD... Okay, not really. I had to twist around the second request a bit, (Sorry about that, dude, I just got carried away when writing!) and I might've screwed around a little too much with the third request. Heh, I hope it's still okay. Remember, I do re-dos for anyone dissatisfied. ;3** _

He hadn't killed Dipper. His possession was nearly harmless.

This was for a single, dreadful reason of which he couldn't change- even if he wanted to.

The Pines twins were destined to die just before they could even have the chance to get in his way. He only used their disturbances as an excuse so they wouldn't start thinking about their demise.

Bill was excited, and that was no shocker. He was a dark soul, literally and metaphorically- Mentally, and somewhat physically. He was lined with an evil nobody could imagine, for a snazzy floating corn chip.

Now was his time to shine- Both of the kids were nearing a cliff, a rocky edge neither would spot in time.

First they'd scream

Then their eyes would meet

And lastly, their skin would cry tears of blood.

And they'd join his realm, one way or another.

**-=[0]=-**

He saw what two teenage eyes should never see. It was a mere second before his skull hit the ground, but his eyes were wide and his scream was shrill. That image would be forever burnt into his mind as the last thing he'd ever see. He hadn't expected such a cruel goodbye from the living land- Perhaps a smiling lover, a crowd of teary-eyed family members and a nervous doctor.

Not this. Not his own sister's blood, her glazed-over eyes as she died before him. She fell first, and she died first. It was simple logic that couldn't be ignored, even for the sake of his own well-being. This was it-

And that was that. They were dead, joining the constant stream of souls that had been waiting to escort them. Among them were angels, demons and ghosts- each one a representative of a certain afterlife. Heaven, Hell, the mindscape and more. Knowing them however, they'd be guardians of some sort.

The freshly-dead souls panicked, which was only natural. The spirits around them said little as they guided them away from their bodies, each one quite used to this routine. Everyone was always afraid, always asking questions- and over time, their patience had worn down. Now, they tuned out the twin souls as they floated tiredly along.

And Bill watched from a distance, waiting with a dark excitement for their placement.

**-=[0]=-**

"Mabel Pines, aged seventeen. Long, brown hair with what she  _assumed_  to be temporary pink streaks. According to her, she'd just walked out of a sleepover and into her brother's day of mystery. Chestnut eyes, big lips and button nose. Pink sweater with a shooting star patch, purple pj pants. (So perhaps she HAD just come out of a sleepover...)

"Dipper Pines, or so he calls himself- aged seventeen. Short, feathery brown hair accompanied by a blue and white trucker hat. A pine tree adorns the front, matching the shade of the brim. Navy sweatshirt, grey shorts. Face nearly identical to that of his twin's."

These were the descriptions awarded to them, appearance-wise. As if it wasn't already scary enough being subjected to an army of dead souls, now they had to be judged and ridiculed from their secrets to their sins.

"Mabel of Piedmont, we give you your placement in the guardian district. You will receive your patient and their prescription after the ceremony."

Before she could do so much as raise a finger, she was being dragged away from her wide-eyed brother. She didn't have the strength to fight, not when it felt like she was walking on air. This was too much for even her to take in. (Being hungover made it worse, too.)

"Dipper of Piedm- I'm sorry, _Gravity Falls_. We give you _your_ placement in the angel district. Please speak with the elder angels for further information and guidance, thank you."

He was about to blurt out a question in response when a hand fell to his shoulder. It was firm and lawful, not a force to be argued with. He shut his mouth and nodded, tuning on his heel to face whatever being was there to greet him.

A short man that looked to be no older than thirty stood just inches away. His hair was long for a man, twisted into a fashionable braid and stuck in a spiral upon the top of his head. It shone gold in the light of the hall, contrasting with his sky blue toga and snow white sandals. He had dark skin and two bright eyes, and despite the age he looked to be his overall appearance looked quite chipper. "Why hello there, little soul!" He flashed a bright grin at the shaking teen, apparently blind to his fear. "Poor guy... Departed a little early, din'cha?" The hand trailed down to grab hold of Dipper's arm and pulled him along.

They walked in silence for only a moment before stopping at a crystal clear tube. The strange man pushed a few buttons before pulling the other inside it, letting go of his arm to fix his toga. "I'm Dave, by the way. Technically David, but we need to get to know each other and in order to do so we gotta ditch the formality." The teen looked back at him and saw that same flashy grin, and it was somehow reassuring.

He decided to hold off on bombarding the guy with questions, just for his out-of-place kindness. He knew this was some kind of afterlife- Nobody could pull off a prank on this scale. He and Mabel really HAD died, and they were placed in different sectors of this new reality. Now, they were with their mentors and would be assigned a job... Or something like that. Yeah, that sounded pretty believable. Having a strong feeling of where you are is always important, and now he had one. The very thought was already purring him at ease.

No longer than several seconds later the tube started to move, shooting upwards in an abrupt change of speed. He almost screamed at it's unannounced takeoff but Dave just kept on smiling. "Relax, kid! Elevators aren't exclusive to the land of the living, you know. Not every spirit earns it's wings!"

The teen nodded but didn't speak a word, instead focusing on just accepting this situation and trying to stop thinking so much. If he could just accept the fact he didn't know anything about this odd new realm, maybe he could spend more of his energy on staying on his feet.

The tube came to a halt just as suddenly as it moved, and the teen swore that if he weren't dead already he'd be having a heart attack. Now only was he afraid for himself, he was afraid for his sister. Was she just as fearful and confused as he, or was she already starting to fit in? She'd always been better at socializing, and adaptation was definitely her thing. He couldn't process anything without taking a breather, but she could probably run down a rainbow without even asking how it would be possible to have physical contact with an illusion.

And there it was again- His over-contemplative thoughts, detailing every little thing and questioning every little theory. Why couldn't he just trust this Dave guy and get answers when the time came?

He frowned to himself as the man dragged him out of the tube. Right, because he was HIM. Dipper, as a person and a soul- not mere brain and body- was naturally curious. He'd been born that way, and he had his doubts regarding if he'd ever change. Perhaps this is why mystery and conspiracy intrigued him so much, even from the young age of twelve. Where his sister was socially skilled and an open book, he relished the secrets he couldn't share and the unknown that he was never to discover. Two separate forms of intelligence, but the same face. It baffled him how twins could be so different, even if he had one himself.

The two men approached what appeared to be a palace, styled to look quite Arabic. It shone like cloudy pearl in the light of the sun, or whatever this dimension's 'sun' would be called. The front gates were open, as were the doors, and they walked in without hesitation.

The inside was fairly modern, floor a dark ebony but garnished with a long red carpet. A series of glowing lamps lit up the entire space, and the overall sight was breathtaking. Dave led him to another elevator-like tube, which they rode all the way to the top of the building.

From there, they walked down another long hallway and waltzed right in to a small, windowless room. The walls were painted blinding white, the floor a dark marble. There were a set of chairs scattered around miserably, along with a tall oak desk- which was occupied by a slender lady.

The lady snapped her head to the side, glaring at them through a pair of librarian glasses. She had on a long, flowing dress with black and white stripes only interrupted by a small nametag over her right breast. The tag read ' ', and the letters shone silver against the dark background. " , I presume?"

Dave nodded to her and gave Dipper a shove in the back, urging the teen forward. Before he could do so much as turn to face the strange man, he was gone and shutting the door. The room went silent for a moment, only disturbed by the faint ticking of a wristwatch- obviously Dipper's, assuming this new realm had a much different time system.

The stranger rose from her desk and strode over to him, lips pursed as she held out her hand. She had only four fingers- Each one with a sky-blue nail. Tiny clouds had been painted on to each one, detailed with small swirls and sometimes even raindrops or bolts of lightning.

Realizing he'd just been staring at her hand for the past several seconds, he took it and mumbled a short apology. She gave it a firm shake before releasing him, sitting back down at her desk and gesturing for him to do the same.

Dipper, tired and confused as ever, graciously took a seat beside her. The chairs were more than comfy- Heck, he never experienced such comfort in all his life! (Then again, that wasn't much of an accomplishment- this was presumably the afterlife, where reality was quite incompetent!)

The woman glanced down at a paper on her desk before clearing her throat, eyes locked on his. " , we have an... _issue_ to discuss." She spat out the word 'issue' like it was unworthy of her tongue. She wasn't here to joke around, that was easy to assume- From her formal attire to her serious frown, charcoal hair tied up in a bun- It'd be best to let her speak.

She clicked her tongue before continuing, her gaze now uncomfortably cruel. "It seems that you were destined to die before old age- That we knew, as destiny foretold. What we _didn't_  know was that you'd be the subject of interest for a certain... Er...  _Malicious spirit_." She seemed revolted by every word that flew out of her chapped lips. "So we were unable to evaluate your sins and virtues in time for your arrival here."

Dipper would've been clueless if it weren't for her tone of voice. 'Malicious spirit' didn't sound all that strange- She had to be referring to one of the creatures he'd encountered. They were messing with his (after)life once again, not something that he was unused to. He pulled at his collar, feeling sweat trickle down his back. "Ma'am, what do you suggest I should do?" The question was spoken politely as possible, but her staring was no kinder.

"It's , thank you- And to answer your question, nothing. We already have two roles for you to choose from, but I advise that you choose wisely." Her stare intensified, and it felt as if the room was shrinking in on them. This was too much pressure for a situation he barely knew how to deal with.

So, being him, he just nodded and prayed things would be understandable. The last thing he needed was to pick the wrong answer and get his ass stuck in eternal dread.

glanced back down at her papers, shuffled them around a bit and sighed. Could she smell fear? That seemed like a legitimate question, given her excruciatingly intimidating nature. "First off, ATTEMPT to become a guardian angel like your sister." Something about the way she spoke suggested she favored this second option. "Or, you could become a death angel." A quick tap at her glasses to press them back against her nose. "Guide the dying souls, and all that. Converse with the other beings of darkness, everything of that nature. PERSONALLY, I think-"

"-I'll take the latter." He cut her off quietly, nervously shuffling off his chair in favor of standing. "Just a feeling." He mumbled, but she didn't seem to hear him. An actual smile washed over her face, but as soon as he saw it, it was gone. Probably relief, but he didn't care. He'd figure out what was going on in due time, as soon as he met up with the 'beings of his nature' and all that.

Yeah.

She ushered him back out the door, instructing him where to go next.

Yeah, he'd be fine.

**-=[0]=-**

No.

If he still had a beating heart, it'd have dropped out of his chest.

No, he wasn't fine.

After walking aimlessly down a dark hallway, he found himself in what looked to be a giant grey cloud. He couldn't see any further than perhaps an inch in front of him, and the floor was dimly lit by what one could only assume was some magic or other modified mortal-tech. Not that it mattered, because he found himself face-to-face with someone he'd prayed he'd never see again.

A single eye stared back at him, accompanied by a thin line of lips. It seemed that this demon wasn't exactly excited to see him again, either. Per the usual, he wore a flashy gold overcoat and flared black slacks, keeping the top hat and bow tie from his more triangular form. His pale complexion was even paler in the bright, cloudy light of this strange room, and his yellow hair shone like topaz.

The demon simply stared at him for a moment, quickly melting into a lazy grin. "Pine Tree! Almost didn't recognize you, ha... It's been a WHILE!" He threw back his head in a quick fit of laughter before returning his gaze to the wide-eyed teen. "Death angel?" He questioned, smile growing dark as he got a nod in response. "Oooh boy, this is gonna be even more fun than I imagined! Follow me-"

He disappeared back into the fog, but before Dipper could even step back a bony set of fingers wrapped around his wrist and he was dragged after the other. He would've fought against the pull if it weren't for his nagging curiosity, and his relentless confusion. Heck, for all he knew Bill could be leading him into an eternal torture trap but at the moment he had to real direction.

His rational mind was screaming at him for him to turn back, however, and he quickly snatched his hand out of the demon's grasp. The fog was thinner now, and he could make out Bill's look of annoyance. "For the love of- Just follow me, unless you wanna get lost." He kept walking, leaving the teen to mindlessly scramble after him. As long as the demon wasn't actually touching him, he was okay with following- From a distance, at the least.

That is, until he tripped over god knows what, and face-planted into the strangely soft ground below. Despite the sudden ringing in his ears from the fall, he could still make out the demon's teasing laughter. Slowly, he rose back to his feet but not before giving a hard smack at Bill's leg- Forcing him to fall over as well. The asshole seemed to find this funnier yet, making no attempt to get up. Somehow, this pissed the teen off even more and in a rush of bitter emotion he walked back into the thicker of the fog. (Not before giving Bill the finger, of course)

He'd only made it a few steps away when a new, larger, stronger hand rested on his shoulder. It shoved him to the side, right into a dark cloud of smoke- Which he fell backwards into, a scream caught in his throat. His back hit the round like a hammer, rattling his bones and shaking his brain. The ground there wasn't at all soft, and he had a strange feeling that this room wasn't exactly normal.

Of course, he already had that impression- No normal room has billowing smoke-like clouds, constantly varying in both consistency and color. This was some weird, hellish workplace for some sort of spiteful spirit. That was probably why both he and Bill just so happened to be there, unless he was still watching him. The thought was less than comforting, and in his state of shock and pain he shook it off to focus on pulling himself to his feet.

Except he couldn't. His back felt like a bag of lead, head like a weight and muscles mere noodles. He was rooted to the ground, and his breath was already hitched. He considered calling for assistance, but knowing that Bill was still around made him reluctant enough to not. Whatever these clouds were, they weren't exactly natural- And for some reason, they made him quite sluggish.

He was already feeling the effects, dubbing the smoke to be some form of drug. He may have been an angel, but sleep was apparently a thing- As his eyelids were dragged shut, and his body relaxed.

Of course, falling under the spell of a dark cloud in some foreign dimension wasn't his proudest moment. Bill, on the other hand, couldn't have been happier with the kid's clumsiness- If it weren't for the fact that this was a nightmare cloud, and not one of his own making.

Oh well, nothing like a little rescue mission in the middle of a work night.

**-=[0]=-**

Dipper hadn't expected to find himself in such a dark place.

...How did he even get here?

He was surrounded by thick trees, a dark sky and little light. The only guidance he had was that of the stars, which he barely knew anything about. Yes, he could find and follow the north star and sure, the constellations were quickly identifiable but right now the whole sky was scrambled. The moon was way bigger, yet barely illuminated- And every single star was in a completely new spot. The only thing that even looked remotely similar to his own memorized sky was the big dipper, which led him to believe he'd fallen into some drugged trance. The fact his namesake was the only normal thing around was too odd to be a mere coincidence.

A mighty roar cracked through the trees like a whip, piercing his ears as it ended in a boom. The teen's legs were weak and tired but he found the strength to run, not wanting to fond out what made that hellish noise. He ran as fast as he could, ignoring the burning sensation in his muscles as he darted through the woods.

His eye caught what looked to be a flash of gold, and in his distracted moment he tumbled to the ground. The sensation of falling wasn't all that new to him. In fact, he'd fallen a good number of times in the past few minutes and-

Oh right. The afterlife, the angels, the clouds and the smoke.

Bill. That  _asshole_  who he was now on the same side as. Who would've guessed?

Speaking of whom, he had a feeling that gold he'd seen not a moment earlier was quite familiar, and not exactly in a comforting way. It was menacing as it was friendly, not dangerous as it once seemed but still unsettling. It was too bright, too vibrant and far too sudden in the dark monochrome of the forest.

Monochrome. If there was one thing he learned about dreams in all his years, it's that they were usually monochrome- At least if they were a demon's work. Bill slipped him quite a few facts in the past, usually without knowing it. Not that they were useful, but they were helpful when it came to differentiating Bill's nightmares with those of his own creation.

A few crunchy footsteps echoed in his ears before there was a pressure on his back, a light press to keep him down. "Is this what it takes to get you to listen?" The pressure was removed, and the teen looked up slowly. A hand was offered to him, but he batted it away.

The demon shrugged, but returned the arm to his side. He watched emotionlessly as Dipper picked himself up, hissing at the ache in his legs. "What do you want, Bill? Where are we, and why did you take me here?" His voice rose to such a pitch it cracked, and he winced at the teasing grin he received.

He didn't miss a beat, that demon, summoning his signature yellow cane from thin air and hooking it around the teen's neck. He yanked it back, forcing the boy to stumble forward and preventing him from running away. "Quick to blame, as always... Not a bad trait, but it's starting to bug me." His smile widened further, to the point where every last tooth was visible. "This may come as a surprise to you, Pine Tree, but we're on the same side!" The cane vanished, but Bill was quick to replace it with a lanky arm.

Dipper shuddered at the contact, but refrained from brushing him away. "I figured." He carefully avoided eye contact with the demon, instead focusing on his inhuman smile. The tips of his back teeth were lined with a red shade, dark and eerily fresh. He could only hope it wasn't what he first assumed, but it was hard to think otherwise with the knowledge of Bill's... Sadistic tendencies. "But where are we?"

The roar came again, the sound shattering his calm composure as he pulled away from Bill's grasp. His eyes were wide with horror, darting side to side as he waited for his answer. Whatever made that sounds, he had no intentions of meeting it.

Bill rolled his eyes as the sound trailed off, blowing a stray hair out of his face. "Another demon's dream- Not meant for you, by the way. Not even for a human! In fact, this was meant for Fluffles, some old lady's cat. Lives in Iceland, so I'm not entirely sure how this whole deal even got remotely CLOSE to the Oregon dreams..." He tapped his chin, smile already fading into a confused frown. "No matter. By the sounds of it, we gotta get moving!" His hand snaked back to the boy's own, grabbing it in a rough manner before yanking it along.

The two ran together, but it was no parade- Bill was making the whole ordeal look easy, pulling the teen behind him as if he was mere luggage. Dipper was giving small shouts of panic and anger, along with arguments such as 'I can run on my own!' and 'Bill can you at least run beside me instead of dragging me?'. The demon paid the boy no mind, however, and seemed fittingly amused by his protests.

Dipper just groaned and did his best to stay on his feet, knowing LITERALLY being dragged would be a lot worse. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot you relish my misery. Ha, ha, ha." Per the usual, his only response was a light chuckle from the snarky spirit ahead of him and another squeeze to his hand that send shivers up his spine. He'd down stranger things than hold hands with a being of pure energy, sure, but that didn't mean this wasn't a mortifying/horrifying experience. It wasn't remotely vicious- In fact, it was a relatively nice gesture- but he'd never give Bill the pleasure of knowing this. He'd have a field day with any knowledge of the boy's little quirks, even if it was something as small as holding his hand. According to Bill, seeing the kid blush was nearly as satisfying as seeing him bleed. 'Same red, same satisfaction' as he'd stated years ago.

What a jerk.

What a dorky, snarky, narcissistic, sadistic, evil, scary, hellish, attentive, charming jerk.

It really was a wonder that he didn't just kick the demon in the ass and _force_  him to let him go. He had the strength, and with the knowledge of how manipulatable dreams were he could probably summon any help he needed. Bill wasn't all that intimidating when he thought about it- First a triangle, then a few years later he started testing out a more 'human' approach. (Not really more  _humane_ , however...)

And so he stayed quiet, letting the demon tug him around like some two-legged dog. It was better than being caught by whatever beast was after them, even if it was quite far away.

But then a thought struck him, and he swore under his breath. His curses were drained out by sound of the air whipping past their ears, but he forced out a good angry rant before speaking straight. "Bill, can't you just wake me up?" He nearly crashed into the demon then, as Bill just _stopped_. No warning, no heads-up, he just came to a halt halfway through a step. His foot hovered a few inches off the ground, and his lips pursed nervously.

Bill's eyes were slanted in an apologetic fashion, a feeble smile still dancing across his blood-red lips. He rose his free hand up to his forehead, where he scratched at his skin anxiously. "Heh, the thing about that isWHOAWHOA WHOA- HEY!" His once calm expression was now back in it's usual abnormal state, except where humor and hell once took place there was now fear and frigid features. His mouth hung open slightly, skin pale as he took off once again- Instead of running, however, he took slow steps.

Dipper spun to face whatever Bill was fretting over- A large, muscled wolf that looked to be as tall as the trees themselves. His fur was frizzy and a stormy grey, stained different shades of black and red, along with the odd patch of blue. His eyes were white as pearls, small dots of light on his furry face. Mouth set in a downward curve, the monster's teeth were revealed- Each one sharper than the last. Dipper resisted the urge to scream, muffling whatever nervous sounds he was making with his free hand.

The demon scowled, roughly tugging the boy back towards him until he was pulled right to his side. This obviously caught the teen's attention, as his eyes shot back up to look into Bill's own. His one visible eye had gone crimson, along with his coat and hair. His skin was paler than normal, no longer from fear but now ruled by anger, annoyance and aggravation. His hand felt hot, and his fingers were like roots as they dug their nails into the boy's hand. Dipper let out a pained yelp and he was released, but he didn't feel like running would be the best option.

Bill was angry, and that wasn't always good- but when the anger is directed at a giant, monstrous wolf that appears to feast on everything good in the world...

You learn to stay still and let the guy do his work.

First came the silence, like a dreary, rainy day- but more fearful, the discomfort of the teen's nerves settling in like swords through the heart. What the hell was Bill thinking? Was he just going the stand there, or wake him up, or leave him for dead, or- "HOLY HEAVEN AND HELL BILL JUST  **DO SOMETHING**!"

Then the demon was stalking towards the monster, eyebrows furrowed and teeth gritted to the point where his jaw  _hurt_. "Stay behind me." He barked, flames sparking at his fingertips. They shone like sapphire, flickering a rainbow of different blues as they slowly consumed Bill's entire hand. From there, the fire crept up his arm and spread across his entire body- Engulfing him like a thick aura of raging magic. Technically, that's exactly what it was.

The beast let out a low growl before swiping an arm at the demon, immediately retracting it. The fur on it's paw was singed, a few blue sparks caught in it's dirty fur. He didn't appear to be phased, however, as immediately after he had snapped his teeth at Bill.

This only ended in more pain, as the blue fire probably burnt anything that dared touch it- Minus Dipper, of course, who seemed to be quite unaffected by the heat just in front of him. The demon actually  _laughed_ , the bastard, but it wasn't like Dipper minded all that much. They were fine, as it seemed, and surely the monster would just take off and they'd wake up again. Maybe dying in itself had been a dream, and-

No. Not even HE could dream up such a strange, detailed, unpredictable world. This was very much real, and on the other side of his eyelids he'd find the smoky room. He was dead, and now Bill seemed to be his ally. Perhaps, if he worked at it, they could resolve their past issues and work in peace. Friends could be stretching it, but Bill was a pretty flexible guy so he'd probably be quick to befriend.

In the blink of an eye, the monster had turned on it's heel and ran. Nightmares were still technically demon domain, so it shouldn't have surprised the teen as much as it did. Blame it on the creature's burly build or eerily bright eyes, but he never considered the fight would be won so easily.

Bill was breathing a little heavier, shades of crimson slowly swirling back into their usual gold. The fire surrounding him dissipated, leaving the demon's breaths to be the only sound that reached their ears. "Next time I'll put on more of a show." He commented calmly, spinning around to face the staring boy. "But it's your first day, and I didn't wanna scar you for your eternal life! Remember, we're allies now!" The toothy grin returned to his face, but possessed a more kind quality than before. There was a certain trustworthy gleam to it that made Dipper laugh to himself, letting his own smile fall onto his lips.

The two stood in silence for a moment, Bill still hard at work with adjusting his tie and fixing his sleeves. Dipper knew that demons were neat freaks, (at times, at least) but he couldn't help but laugh louder at the sight. He was standing in some hellish nightmare with a powerful being who looked more akin to some game show host than a real spirit. His never-fading smile just made that title all the more fitting.

Then Bill's attention returned to him, and he stared back blankly. "Looks like it's time to wake up." He mused, offering his hand to the teen. Dipper grabbed it without hesitation, not wanting to ever see this nightmare again. It didn't seem all that scary, with the knowledge it was fake and he couldn't die but somehow the dark atmosphere made it feel quite real.

The pair immediately poofed out of the dream, and woke up with a start back in the cloudy room. They appeared to be alone, but with the thick smoke billowing around them there was no way to tell. Dipper still clung tightly to Bill's hand, and was pulled to his feet with a harsh tug upwards. "Next time, I'm not helping." He teased, jabbing an elbow into the boy's side.

Dipper rolled his eyes, mind still trying to process this new realm. "You're the one who came after me. I never asked you to pop up." They started off in the direction of where the door had been, carefully avoiding the darker clouds.

Bill clicked his tongue thoughtfully. "Perhaps not, but nobody else would've. You have a lot to learn about dreams, especially since you're gonna be dealing with comas." The teen looked up at him, confused. "Ah, as a death angel! Dealing with death, you'll find that dreaming and dying go hand-in-hand. Of course, not those little girl dreams about flowers and rainbows, but the darker dreams of the sick or cursed." They lapsed back into a comfortable quietness, the teen thinking over Bill's words.

They reached the door and strode into the hallway, and the demon could see the relief in the other's eyes. He obviously wasn't too fond of that room, but he had every right to be- He took a wrong turn, and shouldn't have gotten access to that place for a while. Not that it mattered, but he was still pretty shaken up. "So demons and death angels..." He started, thinking out loud. "Like, they work together?"

The demon nodded. "More or less, usually depending on the job. Everyone here's fairly civil but there's a big line drawn between life and death angels- same with demons and guardians. You get the gist." He jerks his hand away from Dipper's own and buffs his nails on his coat. "I'd LOVE to continue this conversation, I really would, but I place places to be!" He tips his hat to the boy with a light chuckle, and starts off down the hallway. His shoes are loud against the wood-like floorboards, each step an echoing click.

Before the boy could even run after him, he just disappeared- Faded right out of the hallway. Someone probably summoned him, or maybe that was just another one of his god-like abilities. Not that it mattered, because Dipper still had no idea where to go.

He had to find Mabel, that was for sure.

It'd be easiest to start off simple, in such a strange new dimension.

...And perhaps he'd keep his encounter with Bill a secret, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha...  
> At least it's a long chapter!  
> -=[NOW FOR AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE]=-  
> I WILL NOT BE TAKING ANY MORE REQUESTS FOR A WHILE.  
> ANY REQUESTS COMMENTED WILL BE IGNORED!  
> As soon as I write all the requests I already have, I'll start taking more.  
> Thanks for your understanding!  
> -Fly :D


	71. I Just Can't Forget About You 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!  
> Dear lordy, I totally forgot this vacation thing was so close...  
> Okay, let me sum my situation up real quick.  
> -I'll be gone from the 22nd to the 28th (At a resort in Mexico :3)  
> -The wifi is apparently crap there, so it's unlikely I'll be able to update  
> -Although I have onedrive, that requires internet- So, with caution, I'll be using regular Microsoft Word  
> -I won't have much time to write there, even less so than usual... Especially with homework  
> If you have any questions, lemme know!  
> Thanks for understanding, and please enjoy this chapter! :D  
> -Fly

_**NOW OR ELSE (Guest) Requested A Part Two For Chapter 54! (I Just Can't Forget About You)** _

_**ALSO** _

_**Guest Requested...** _

_**I'm soooo in love with chap 60...you should write more NSWF or whatever they're calling** _

_**My Response...** _

_**Hey, why not combine these? I think I made it work, sort of... Maybe? I tried, okay? OH, and ALSO dear Guest it's technically 'NSFW' but- like before- I don't write lemon or anything. At the most, I'll imply something or just do some lime. (THE INTERNET TERMS ARE STRONG IN THIS ONE...) Please enjoy! ;D** _

Dipper had a hard time sleeping that night. He'd essentially made out with some guy he barely knew- Yeah, they were both obviously interested in one another, but for all the teen knew the guy could've just been caught up in the heat of the moment. Then again, Dipper himself was no saint, as he hadn't exactly considered the possibility of a long-term relationship. It seemed like that night was destined to be a one-time thing.

This thought kept his mind working late into the night, fingers occasionally raising up to his neck and tracing a painful bite. He hadn't intended for things to get so heated, but it wasn't like he objected. School treated him like dirt, so it wasn't like he had any past partners. He'd done a one-night-stand before, but his partner was drunk and just so happened to be one of Mabel's friends. They were both pretty tired, and with the stale taste of alcohol blurring the lines of friendly and sexual neither had much concept of what they really did. The morning after was the most awkward experience of his life, even worse than the lamby-lamby dance in the convenience store.

This should've been no different. He left awkwardly, with a lobster-red face and a shy wave goodbye. Bill was just another face lost in the sea of his mortifying memories, a needle in the hay. His golden hair naught but a vision, wide smile a dream. His eye, mischievous and focus on him? A fading feature, soon to be lost in his whizzing mind. He'd forget him soon enough.

Morning came faster than ever, the sun rising as he fought back a yawn. It had been three in the morning when they finally returned home, so it wasn't like he'd have gotten much sleep anyway. Four hours laying in the darkness was actually short, in his mind. Insomnia was a pain in the ass, but with his recent encounter it seemed to be that much more persistent.

Mabel woke up shortly after, her internal alarm always waking her abnormally early. Like a rooster, she jumped onto his bed, a mess of ruffled sheets and plump pillows. Her weight landed beside his hip, and he thanked whatever godly force she didn't land directly on him. "Morning, Mabel."

**-=[0]=-**

One month later, and he was on sleeping pills. Mabel had insisted- She knew there was no other way to get him to sleep. He was constantly tired, and she was bored with his sluggish attitude. She 'missed his eyes'- her words- and he couldn't fight her. So he let her drag him to the pharmacy, and they picked out the strongest ones.

He awoke feeling more refreshed than ever, a spring in his step as he strolled down the stairs. The sound and smell of sizzling bacon was overwhelming, and the melody of his sister's humming was enough to give away her little breakfast surprise.

He waltzed into the kitchen with a refreshing smile, and watched as Mabel dropped her frying pan onto the stove. Her face lit up and she raced to go make some snarky remark about how the bags under his eyes had faded, leaving the bacon to burn.

Dipper laughed and calmed her, admitting defeat and praising her for her choice on pills. He had to admit, it felt good to feel so awake.

She was just starting to release him when the phone rang, a cute melody she picked out for numbers her phone didn't have in her contacts. She gave him an apologetic look before reaching into her pocket, staring down at the screen with a confused frown. It seems she didn't recognize the number any more than her phone did. "Six eighteen, three-"

Her brother cut her off quickly. "Just answer it. No harm." He casually slipped away from her to go save the burning bacon, grunting with displeasure at what he saw. Most of the pieces were inedible, but that was to be expected. Mabel liked it super crunchy, so much so that even the slightest moment longer in the pan and they'd burn. She explained that it helped her forget she was eating pig, so he never complained. It was good either way, as long as it was his sister's cooking.

He shook the bacon into the trash and stumbled to the fridge, eyeing the contents. They didn't have much left, so he settled on some yogurt. Mabel liked yogurt, and he had no complaints, so surely the whole bacon situation wouldn't be that big of a deal. He leaned back slightly, an ear trained on his sister's voice as the other strained to hear bits of words from the phone itself.

Mabel was silent for a moment, listening to the speaker's muffled voice. "Yes, this is the Pines residence- I'm sorry, who?" She shot a weary glance at her brother, a hint of worry in her tone with every word she spoke. "Ah, of course! I'll- Huh? Oh, that was you?" Her nervousness shifted into excitement, and she wiggled her eyebrows at her now-sweating brother. "Oh, I see..." Her voice was no nothing less than sultry, and she giggled to herself before extending her arm.

She held the phone out to her brother, who snatched it away with a nervous breath. "Uh, hi?" He started, stepping away from the fridge and kicking it shut. "It's Dipper Pines, but you probably know that." He placed the yogurt down carefully on the counter, sliding on his socks to the drawer containing the utensils. He reached in to pick out a pair of spoons, fishing for ones small enough to fit in the kid-sized yogurt containers.

The voice on the phone hummed for a second, an amused sound. "It's me! Recognize my voice, or are you too poor enough to even afford a proper phone?" The voice sounded male, high-pitched and oddly familiar.

He should've just hung up right then and there, enjoyed his morning with Mabel and forgot about this weirdo but he shrugged his shoulders and considered his response. "Sorry to say it, but I live in a literal shack. Mystery Shack. Anyway... Who in god's name are you?" He tried to sound polite, but the scoff ion the other side of the line didn't sound unoffended.

The voice returned, snappy but still upbeat. "Well, I thought after that night you'd remember me! It's Bill!" The chipper tone danced over the familiar name, a buzz on the boy's ear. Now that he had time to think about it, it really did sound like Bill. "You still there, kiddo?"

Dipper smiled to himself, not wanting to freak out in fear of Mabel intervening. Then again, the look she gave him when she handed the phone over wasn't exactly oblivious- Had Bill told her anything, or was she just jumping to her own (somewhat realistic) conclusions? "Y-yeah! I'm, I'm here..." He chuckled to himself, and avoided his sister's gaze. He could try all he wanted to act casual, but it wasn't gonna work.

Bill laughed to himself, a tune he couldn't help but relish. "Listen up, I managed to slip outta the tour bus for a bit- If you want, we could meet for a coffee!" There was something strange about the way he said 'coffee', as if it was more of a replacement term for 'whatever the hell you want to do'. Or maybe he didn't like coffee.

Either way, he was in.

The teen nodded, but stopped short when he remembered that these phones had no visuals. "Uh, yeah! I'm just having breakfast with my sister, but we could meet for lunch!" He listened excitedly as they planned to meet up at Greasy's Diner. Not exactly a world-famous restaurant like Bill was used to, but- according to Dipper- it was just as delicious.

He hung up with a simple 'see you then' and an embarrassing blush, one Mabel looked ready to chastise him for. "Now now, my brother, what have you been hiding from me?" She rested a hand on her hip, leaning on the counter with a suggestive smirk. "Who's this guy asking my brother out?" Her tone was satisfied, and she had every right to be. Her accusations of him being bisexual never stopped, and now she had a straight-up confirmation.

Running a sweaty hand through his hair, her brother laughed. "Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" He teased, sliding across the floor and taking a seat at the table. He dropped her cellphone onto the surface and slid it away from him and towards where she'd take her own seat. Ignoring his sister's pout, he peeled the lid off his yogurt cup and started to eat. He recognized the taste as his favorite- Blueberry.

Mabel wasn't so easily tossed aside, however, and wasted no time in sitting down across from him. She opened her own yogurt, quickly emptying the entire cup into her mouth. Her staring never faltered as she did all this, both brown eyes staring daggers into Dipper's own. She tossed the now-empty container own her shoulder, still sucking on the spoon. With a sudden grin she spat it out, the utensil clattering to the floor and snapping her brother to attention. "Tell me, or I'll call him myself."

Dipper shot her a playful glare. "And how?" He challenged, popping another spoonful of yogurt into his mouth.

She raised an eyebrow, casually glancing at her phone and sliding it closer to herself. "Dipper, I know you were born after your time but this is a 'cell'-'phone'." She made no attempt to hide her offensive nature, making parenthesis with her fingers as she labeled her phone. "Caller ID, Dips." She clarified, a small smile on her lips as she examined her rosy-pink nails.

Her brother groaned to himself, but knew she wasn't exactly lying. He played some video games at the age of twelve, but as soon as he got into the forest he'd discovered a whole new meaning to fun. Perhaps it was because of his supernatural encounters, or his freedom with Stan- Either way, he barely cast a second glance at a screen, unless it was movie night. His sister, on the other hand, was a technology master. Whether it be social media or some new program, she could figure it out as fast as her brother could break a code. (Which, as time went on, became faster and faster)

Dipper bit down hard on his lip, almost drawing blood. "Fine." He caved, for once not amused by his sister's excited grinning. "Remember that night at the concert?"

She nodded slowly, but stopped short and frowned. "Which one?" She prodded, rapping her nails on the table. "We've been to a lot."

Her brother opened his mouth to continue, but was cut off by a knock at the door. "I'll get it." He sighed, pulling himself off his chair and fleeing the room. He heard his sister stumbling after him but paid her no mind, instead rushing down the hall and sliding to a halt at the oak archway. He took in a quick breath before swinging the door open, eyes tired and half-lidded as they processed who stood on the other side.

His jaw dropped at who he saw- Of course, Bill would find him. It HAD to be him out there, not some random customer wondering why the shop wasn't open just yet. He HAD to be in his boxers, not nearly enough clothing to be considered decent. (In any form of the word!)

And yet, the man stood there in broad daylight with a smile as wide as his cheeks could allow. "Oh, kid! Didn't know  _you_  lived here!" His smile softened slightly, quickly forming into an amused smirk. "Okay, maybe I did. The 'Pines family' shack of mystery didn't sound too unfamiliar, so I figured you were the Pines' that ran this dump." Dipper raised his eyebrow questioningly, not necessarily  _offended_  but still quite surprised. "No offense."

The pair stood awkwardly in the doorway for a moment before Dipper stepped to the side, giving a dramatic bow as the other stepped inside the shack. "Make yourself at home, I guess..." He mumbled, feeling a blush creep onto his face. "My sister, Mabel, is just in the other room. Try not to scare her or destroy anything I'll be right back." He shot Bill a weak smile of his own before retreating up the stairs, bursting into his room and stripping off his boxers. He pulled on a new pair quick as lightning and along with it some shorts, topping it off with a sweatshirt and his old pine-tree hat.

He caught his own gaze in a mirror, one he'd set up not too long ago right beside his own bed. Mabel had insisted he use mirrors more often, considering he was a teenager in his late-pubescent stage and with his lack of showering his appearance was rarely what society would deem 'acceptable'. He never took it to heart until Pacifica visited, went to give him a hug but immediately pulled away, wrinkling her nose in disgust. They had always been good friends, ever since the situation in her mansion, but she knew where to draw the line. Although hugs were fine with her, she had multiple problems with wrapping her arms around a sweaty, dirt-stained guy who had been wearing the same shirt all week.

He understood, but still didn't shower all that much. Instead, he used this mirror- It reached from his feet to the top of his head, a gift from the Northwest blonde herself. On his fifteenth birthday, he got the silver mirror and he knew it had meaning on multiple levels. That was a story he never fully explained to his sister, and it didn't seem like Pacifica had told anyone else about it either.

As nostalgia sent warm tingles down his spine, a head popped up over his shoulder. The reflection grinned smugly back at him, a hand rising up just inside the edge of the mirror to wave. Bill, of course, was standing right behind him- Causing the teen to whirl around and roll his eyes. "Dude, I could've been naked." He grumbled to himself, shoving the other playfully and tucking a tuft of unwashed hair into his hat.

The man just chuckled and slung an arm around the teen's shoulders, casually leading him back out of the room and down the stairs. "That was the point." He commented slyly, causing the other's face to turn an even deeper shade of crimson. "Kidding, kidding! Though it wouldn't be a bad sight-"

"-Okay, stop it." Dipper smiled back at him, though he hated giving him such an easy victory. "You can lay down all the smooth lines you want, but PLEASE not with Mabel around." The two walked back into the kitchen, where the girl beamed with a mouth stuffed with another yogurt cup. "She can take some things pretty seriously, or literally, or just be downright overexcited..." He listed under his breath, just loud enough for Bill to hear.

Not that he cared. "Hey, Shooting Star!" He greeted, sliding into a seat beside her. It seemed that the two had already met, before Bill barged into his room. "Geddit? Look at her sweater!" And, as implied, she had a shooting star patched right onto the front of her sweater. There was a milk stain on it from a breakfast long ago, due to her refusal to wash it. For some reason, it was the one article of clothing she was never fussy about cleaning. 'It feels special' she had explained one day, though that was all she ever said. He never pushed the matter.

Her twin laughed and took a seat beside Bill, face sweaty and heart beating fast. If Mabel slipped one little embarrassing story about him, he was vandalizing her trashy romance books again. "So, uh, let's let Mabel finish eating _in peace_ , and we can go-"

"-Nah!" The girl interrupted, voice muffled slightly as she swallowed her mouthful of yogurt. "We have a LOT to talk about, mister I-WAS-DATING-SOMEONE-FROM-MY-SISTER'S-SECOND-FAVORITE-BAND!" She pointed an accusing finger at her nervous brother, mouth set somewhere between a smirk and a frown.

Bill placed a hand over his heart in mock offense. "Second?" He prodded, earning a shrug from the girl.

She tapped her chin for a second, thinking to herself. "Yeah, second. Sev'ral Timez was still the best, even if they WERE technically fake." She waited for the man to make some exaggerated reaction but he simply snorted and nodded in agreement. Can't argue with that. Then again, I suppose non-human band members are pretty common nowadays, huh..."

On that note, both twins exchanged confused glances that eventually settled back on Bill. It took the man a while to notice their staring, but once he did he looked to be at a loss for words. "AHA, I mean... Hey, have you SEEN some of these girls lately? Minaj, was it? Now, I'm no master of human figures, but I doubt that anyone can have such drastic proportions for an-"

"-THAT'S ENOUGH, BILL!" The boy screeched, ignoring his sister who seemed to have lost herself to another fit of childish laughter. "That's it, we're going out." He sighed, wrapping his hand around Bill's arm and tugging him back out into the hallway. "We'll be back in a few hours!" He called to his sister, praying she could hear him over her own uncontrollable giggles.

The pair of men burst back out into the open air, Dipper shivering at the cold air outside. He may have been wearing a sweatshirt, but not all summer days could be so cozy. "You still hungry, or do we skip the diner?" He asked casually, releasing Bill's arm only to have his hand snatched back.

The other man looked back at him blankly, shrugging. "Eh, I'm not too hungry. Seeing your sister snort yogurt through her nose kinda ruined my appetite." He laughed despite his statement, taking a step forward and beginning their walk. "Ah, but I have some other ideas." He added, running his tongue over his top teeth. "If you're up for it, that is."

Dipper looked up at him, ignoring the burning sensation that poisoned his face. He knew he'd be teased for his blushing later, but at the moment he had every right to be flustered. "O-oh?" He questioned, voice cracking slightly. "What did you have in mind?" He bit his lip. "Or should I even ask?"

His hand was given a quick squeeze, small but still noticeable. "Mmm, depends if you'd be up for it." He stated bluntly, as if he was merely discussing the weather. "Comfort zones aren't my forte, as I'm sure you can assume." Of course, this was said much more jokingly but it still held truth.

The shorter boy groaned, rolling his head back. "Is it really this hard to get a straight answer out of you?" He asked, more to himself than to the other. He knew that if he were to get an answer to even that question, it'd be just as cryptic or strange. "Fuck it, I've got nothing to lose- As long as you're not going to stab my in some alley, or whatever." Dear god, he meant that as a joke but Bill's grinning was getting darker by the second.

He was pulled along faster now, the grip on his hand just as firm as it was comforting. He found himself being tugged into the forest, just deep enough so the shade dimmed Bill's glowing getup and the sunlight was far thinner. He kept his eyes focused on Bill's, watching carefully for any signs of instruction or information concerning what he was up to. Instead, he found himself mesmerized and before he could even flinch his other hand was wrapped up in Bill's own. This would've been fine with him if it weren't for his height disadvantage, along with the fact that his arms were bring held over his own head.

The blonde eyed him with both curiosity and intrigue, mapping out his face and body like it was a place to explore. Of course, in a sense, it was- And he'd have fun with all that later, but now he needed to gain this guy's trust. In a world where he'd been taught to trust only those closest to him, (And sometimes this meant questioning who really WAS your family,) Bill's chances of winning him over easily were slim. He'd just keep up his smiling, work with the guy's adorable innocence and enjoy the ride. After all, there's no fun in a meaningless reward.

Of course, Bill naturally associated Dipper with an object, or a place. He was, in a way, something to be won- Not in a dangerous sense, necessarily, but in more of a manipulative way. He had this planned out, and it was going to go his way. And after it did, he'd have what he wanted- That reward being the other's 'heart'. (For lack of better word, of course- Saying 'love' would be even cheesier, but surely 'heart' isn't much better...)

Remembering he was still in the teen's presence, he took a long step forward and forced the other back against a tree. He watched gleefully as the boy's face went pink, a shade he hadn't seen in the sea of mortified reds. Even cuter, he decided, and wasted no time in pulling his own body forward to brush gently against Dipper's own. He felt the teen gasp quietly at the contact, no matter how chaste or innocent. He was taking what he could get at this point- not like Bill would have any problems with taking it further, but he needed to show him this wasn't just some quick fling. Needed to show that this was more than a quick little escape from reality, that he really liked the kid.

Dipper's eyes were still locked with the taller man's, lips quivering slightly as he ran the possibilities of this situation through his head. Most seemed pretty okay to him- It wasn't like he didn't like Bill, it was just the pace everything was going and how hot it could get in a breezy, shady part of a forest. The fact his hands were uselessly pinned above his head didn't help his nerves, and his stomach was doing flips with every gentle brush from the other's little movements.

Bill bit down on his own lips to stifle a laugh, obviously enjoying himself as he took in the teen's little reactions. He rand a hand down his cheek first, cupping it in a caring manner before smashing his lips back against the boy's. There was a gentle moan as he did so, a somewhat-subtle sign of approval. With this in mind he pulled back abruptly, crooking his neck to the side to angle his mouth at Dipper's neck.

Without warning, he bit down gently and was rewarded with a hitched breath. He heard a strain of muttered curses as he bit down harder, tasting blood on his abnormally sharp teeth. It tasted like nothing he'd ever tried before, a sensation he would hate to give up. Yes, he'd certainly be doing this more often.

The teen squinted his eyes shut as he breathed back in, teeth gritted against the pain of the bite. It was exhilarating,  _pleasurable_ , even, but that didn't take the sharp agony away. Not that he minded, of course, because when Bill pulled back to admire his work he could see the red stain on his lips. It set off a feeling inside of him he didn't even knew existed, a little masochistic quirk that Bill would surely take full advantage of.

He nearly yelled when the lips pressed back against his, the taste of his own blood mixing with that of Bill's own (That guy bit his lip a little too much, kind of like himself) and creating a flavor he couldn't quite label. Either way, it only seemed to fuel him further as he kissed back, a certain eagerness sending a warm tingle down his spine. He felt himself smile against the bloody lips, and was quickly matched by the other's- a smirk, more likely- and his eyes flew open.

He was greeted by a pretty anticlimactic sight- Bill's one visible eye was peacefully shut, his other (somehow) still hidden behind some stray golden hair. Anything beyond that was hard to see, and all of a sudden he really needed to breathe.

Arms still unusable above his head, he instead pushed his hips forward in an attempt to push Bill away. Unfortunately for him, the man took this as an invitation to keep going, and released one of the teen's hands. The now-free arm hooked around Dipper's waist, pulling the two flush against each other as he deepened the kiss. As for how he didn't need to breathe yet, the teen was clueless.

With his single free hand, he tapped Bill on the shoulder and pushed him back slightly. His chest heaved as he took in a breath of fresh forest air, the purity of the wild in every breath almost as nice as the kiss had been. He knew he probably looked red as ever, and yet he saw no reason to hide his face- Bill wasn't as easily affected, but he wasn't a robot. He wasn't exactly crimson, but there were little hints of a blush dancing across his cheeks. For Dipper, this was enough.

The other looked confused at first, but seemed to quickly catch on that he just needed a breather. He waited in silence as the other regained his breath, as well as his rational mind. Somehow, kissing someone you barely knew was just as thrilling as kissing someone you knew very well- But that didn't mean it was right. He shouldn't have agreed to this, especially considering the bites on his neck. Mabel wasn't an idiot, she knew how to tell apart bite marks and these ones were certainly human.

It was Bill who spoke first, still confident and snarky as before. "Well, that was fun!" He beamed, toothy grin showing off a row of shining teeth. By the looks of it, the blood had just been washed away by their... Encounter. That was the easiest way to put it.

Dipper nodded, not really paying attention as the other linked his arm through his own. "Yeah, okay... Uh, 're we going back already?" He snapped out of his thought-induced trance, somehow able to keep his cool after making out with a near-stranger.

Bill clicked his tongue in consideration, leading him through the woods until the trees got thinner and the sun got brighter. "I suppose so. I'll come back eventually, though." He promised, speaking like the band tours wouldn't be much of a problem at all. "As long as you want me to, of course..."

The shorter teen laughed under his breath, unsure how to respond to that. Of  _course_ he wanted Bill to come back, but there was no way he'd like waiting. "Uh- Sure! Yeah, you... You... Come back here, in a while, okay?" He smiled awkwardly, catching the man's teasing glance for only a moment. He immediately returned his gaze to the forest floor, watching as his shoelaces danced about with each and every step.

Bill licked his lips, still savoring the taste of the teen's blood. It wasn't like he hadn't tasted blood before, but this guy's was different- He had potential, a predestined fate, a prophecy- Something was off about Dipper Pines, and he had all the time in the world to figure that out.

...After he dealt with this tour. His band came first, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, I had virtually no idea where to take this sequel.  
> SO I just mixed in the lime-ish plot prompt and BOBS YOUR UNCLE! ;D  
> Everyone's happy. (Well, I am, and if you aren't I'll try harder next time!)  
> ALSO  
> I was listening to 'Colored Glass' by Draper like THE ENTIRE TIME I WAS WRITING THIS...  
> SAVE MY SOUL FROM MONSTERCAT~  
> See y'all soon, and I apologize once again for my lack of posting!  
> -Fly


	72. Like Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick break from the usual prompts.  
> I had an urge to write some mild, less obvious BillDip and so here it is!  
> I dunno, I have a lot of head-canons that are usually quite incompatible...  
> Like 'Bill gives Dip nightmares for (insert reason here)' but also 'Bill gives Dip good dreams for (insert reason here)'  
> Soooooo  
> Enjoy my second (I think it's the 2nd...) triangle-Bill fic IN LIKE 72 DRABBLES! XD  
> -Fly ;)

_**Nobody really requested anything for this one... I just wanted to write a couple hundred words of mild fluff. The next few chapters will be relatively short too, if I remember them correctly, but we'll just have to see. (Forgive me for writing a non-prompt-based chapter, but this is how I'm getting rid of my writer's block this morning!) Oh haha also PWP warning because it's quite unexplained.** _

Bill's visits were usually quite short, little hellos in the odd dream or warnings of what to do if he got a nightmare. The demon would tell him when he was sleepwalking, ease him out of night terrors and do his best to show the kid good dreams, never failing to help him out one way or another. Bill didn't think too much of it, playing it off as a simple dream-demon job but Dipper knew this wasn't true. He wove each and every one of his nights and if it was a nightmare there was usually some kind of mistake involved.

The demon never meant to take a liking to the boy, it just... Happened. One night he was waving at the kid, a quick reminder he was dreaming, and the next he found himself indulging in the fantasy  _with_  him. That dream was one of his best works, and neither would forget it for a long time.

He and the boy sat together in silence, watching an almost-real night sky. The only thing dreamlike about it was it's perfection and clarity, a breathtaking sight that would be impossible in reality. He watched happily as Dipper pointed out various constellations, rewarding him with a quick shake-up of the night sky. New stars formed, taking on other constellations, and the boy's eyes widened in awe.

The demon found himself losing track of time, and disappeared from the dream with a quick pat on the kid's head. He had other dreams to tend to, terror and trauma for those who he deemed worthy of it and simple bliss for the rest. He was like the dream Santa Claus, except he just so happened to be real.

Well, sort of. He didn't exactly reside in reality, but he _existed_.

The next night he blessed the boy with a similar dream, this time a bright sunny day. They still stared upwards, however, now inspecting the ridiculously-shaped clouds. The boy did the same as before, now labelling the clouds to be airplanes or cars, people or animals or whatever came to mind. Bill would often fly up to the clouds and pose with them, 'driving' the cloud car and 'flying' the cloud plane. It was a harmlessly silly thing to do, and he found himself laughing along with the kid.

Once again, he lost track of time. He popped out of the dream and left a string of letter-shaped clouds in his wake, spelling out the words 'See you next time!'. Dipper grinned to himself and kept staring upwards, pondering Bill's motives for giving him these dreams. Surely, Bill had to visit other people too- There was no way he was the only one going through this.

The next night they watched a sunset, neon pinks and purples swirling into the day's blue and the night's black. Faint dots of light were scattered across the darkening sky, little pinpricks in the fabric of space. Bill shrank himself down to the size of his namesake and flicked off the boy's hat, watching as it blew away in the strangely-warm wind of the mindscape.

Before Dipper could even protest, the demon set himself down in his shaggy brown hair and snuggled into it like some strange blanket. He spoke not a word to explain himself, merely sighing deeply and focusing in on bringing out the stars. The boy decided not to question him and remained quiet, watching with wonder as constellations formed before his very eyes.

It was a few minutes before either of them spoke a word, Dipper still nervous about asking many questions. Alas, curiosity got the better of him and he spoke, voice quiet but arguably loud in the serene silence of the night. "Why do you visit me every night?" He prayed that didn't sound too offensive- The last thing he wanted was to get on Bill's bad side, or to lose these dreams.

The demon didn't answer at first, instead tensing up and letting out a low breath. "Because you interest me." He responded, quick and without much emotion. "I want to know more about you. Omnipotence has it's holes, Pine Tree." He admitted, 'shrugging' his 'shoulders'. (Human motions were hard to imitate in the body of a Dorito)

Dipper nodded gently, eyes still focused on the stars above them. "Okay." He chirped, content with the answer. It wasn't much to go off of, but he didn't mind that much. As long as the demon's intent wasn't exactly malicious, he could stand the cryptic comments. "Thanks." He added, a smile dancing across his lips.

Bill laughed, the familiar jingle like music in the quiet atmosphere. Music indeed, it seemed, as the stars quickly danced along the sky to form another set of constellations. The boy could see Orion, Leo, Pegasus... his eyes lit up like the stars themselves, filled with the childish gleam of excitement and wonder. The demon could sense it, even if he couldn't see it from his place on the kid's head- And he'd certainly miss it when he was gone. Pine Tree was someone he doubted could be replaced.

The boy pointed out each and every constellation in the sky, giggling to himself when he saw the big dipper. "Haven't seen that one here before." He remarked, and was rewarded with a sharp laugh of Bill's own. "I was almost grateful, but I assume you're gonna make another lame pun?" He teased, tempted to shake Bill out of his hair and talk face-to-er... Whatever Bill's front was called.

The laughter died down and was replaced with a snappy comment. "Lame? Oh man P.T, at least I try to be funny." He extended an arm and poked the kid in the forehead, momentarily brushing the hair out of the way of his birthmark.

Dipper huffed. "I _try_." He argued, annoyed by the poke and raising his hand over his head. He plucked the demon out of his hair and dropped him into the space in front of him, where he floated lazily.

"And you fail." Bill prodded, a playful tone to his voice. By the looks of it, he was enjoying the visit just as much as the boy- Even if he was fueled by teasing. "But you're still interesting." He assured, floating back down to rest on the boy's knee. "-And I'll spare you from my puns for now."

The boy rolled his eyes, a smile still prominent on his face. "Something tells me this won't last long."

Bill snorted, an obnoxious sound for someone without a nose. "A demon needs his humour."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, quick ending because I have chores and writing to get to.  
> Tumblr is fueling me today, there's been a lot of inspirational crap (of which I am a shameless sucker for) and head-canon-y stuff so...  
> I'm gonna shut up.  
> Hope you liked!~  
> -Fly :D


	73. UNANNOUNCED HIATUS APOLOGY

Hello friends, frequent readers, new faces and various others! It is I, back from the dead, your humble (yet horribly inconsistent) author!

This is by no means a real chapter, but it's a little taste of my longer-than-usual apology drabble. It's been a month, and I feel like shit for not typing up an explanation for my absence sooner. I'm home from my vacation, I have been for about three weeks, and I've been through my spring break. I'm alive, I'm well, and I'm ready to write again.

Not much worth noting has happened since my last update, although I have had a lot more experience with the writing 'flow', a state of inspiration and excitement that often hits me like a bullet. I never know when it'll come, but when it does I end up staying up 'till midnight drinking stale coffee like it'll save my life. My grades have fluctuated, but it'll all be worth it soon. I'm ready to take some risks, and I'm taking charge of what I can in my life. I'm prepared to start new tasks, and finish them at that.

In other news, I'm getting my hair cut, renovating my bedroom, creating an art portfolio so I can get into the art major next year and looking into more activities I can participate in. My room is no longer a place of peace, but a reminder of the unavoidable things I hide from within it. This is why I'm changing it up, so hopefully I'll be able to escape it's downing vibe.

My newfound direction in both my general life and sense of self won't afflict my writing schedule, although it may require I write shorter drabbles. I will no longer post daily as I used to, but instead with a promised word count! A strange way of looking at my situation, yes, but a way I've been contemplating for the past few weeks.

This word count, at minimum, will be seven thousand, or '7,000'. This by no means implies I'll write one thousand words per day, giving me some freedom to divide this number up as I please. I may write a single, long, blood-sweat-and-tears one-shot or I could write a series of five-to-ten-hundred word drabbles- It all depends on my mood and motivation.

Thank you all SO MUCH for waiting so patiently, I won't name names but you know who you are if I never responded to your messages. I read every single one and I can't be more sorry for not answering you right away. I had the time, and yet I never did, and that's a habit I need to crush.

I'll update tomorrow, and later on I'll start my new system- now, here's that preview I promised you guys! Enjoy!~

**It started out small, harmless even. Little things that usually went off without a hitch were ruined with ease, thanks to the demon, unknownst to the twins whom thought that it was just a streak of bad luck.**

**Now, however, the younger of the two Pines was starting to catch on. Though his sister was reluctant to believe him, she had her reasons to call it all a coincidence- after all, it wouldn't be the first time her brother was wrong.**

Aaaand that's all you get for now! Again, so sorry for the wait!

-Fly ^u^


	74. April Fool's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uncreative chapter name is uncreative.  
> Wow guys, this... This... Was a lot better in my head than it is on a word document... Heheh...  
> Uuuuh, I have no excuse. Billdip if you squint, I just had an idea in the moment and wanted to test it out.  
> It didn't work. Forgive me?  
> -Fly  
> P.S: I'd recommend reading the end notes too, because it has some important notes for those who request/requestED drabbles!

P.S: I'd recommend reading the end notes too, because it has some important notes for those who request/requestED drabbles!

It started out small, harmless even. Little things that usually went off without a hitch were ruined with ease, thanks to the demon, unknownst to the twins whom thought that it was just a streak of bad luck.

Now, however, the younger of the two Pines was starting to catch on. Though his sister was reluctant to believe him, she had her reasons to call it all a coincidence- after all, it wouldn't be the first time her brother was wrong.

However, in this instance, he was actually right- there  _was_  something (or some _one_ ) pulling the strings, and it ( _they?_ ) were just out of sight. Milk would spill, clothes would shrink in the wash, and the Shack would be mysteriously robbed of it's cleaning supplies. (of which Soos had grown quite attached to, even going so far as to name a mop 'Soos Jr') These events were constant, and by the time the twins' great uncle caught on much more had happened.

Not long after, the trio of Pines found themselves having a heated argument about who to blame for these occurrences (which was hard to do, considering Stan had a drawn-on mustache and Mabel's hair was dyed bright orange). The girl insisted it was Wendy, because only she would be clever enough to come up with such an elaborate prank. Also, her hair just so happened to be the exact same shade of ginger and the teen's.

The senior wasted no time in pinning the blame on Dipper, who seemed to have had the least amount of pranks pulled on him. Sure, his wardrobe now consisted of a bunch of neon pink dresses but it wasn't like he changed clothes that often anyway.

The boy remained as silent as he could, still unsure as to if he could trust his grunkle completely. He could theorize with Mabel about the supernatural possibilities, but with Stan? He feared that the old man would take his journal away for good, considering the promise they made just a week ago after the zombie incident.

Their bickering ceased abruptly when a bright gold light shone in from the window, far too vibrant to be the sun and much too intense to be anything else. Despite the circumstances, the boy smiled at the phenomenon- if they were to catch this thing in the act, he could prove to the others that the trickster really was supernatural!

Ignoring his grunkle's protests and his sister's confused chatter, he dragged the pair to the window and they waited for the glare to pipe down. He squinted at the light, excitement in his gut and journal in hand as the gold calmed to a quiet illuminescence far dimmer than the light of before.

In the brightness' wake was a triangular being, of whom he knew the name of well and doubted he'd ever forget. His breath caught and smile faded at the reminder of why he even dared to get closer, and turned on his heel to see Stan still rubbing his eyes and his sister staring back at him worriedly.

He motioned for her to join him at the windowsill and he watched as her expression turned from nervousness to a look of pure horror. " _Bill?_ " She mouthed at him, casting a sideways glance at their grunkle, who appeared to still be recovering from his temporary blindness. The bright light must've taken it's toll on him, considering he was half-blind even with glasses.

Dipper wasted no time in flipping to the demon's page in his journal, eyes frantically scanning the pages in search of any information he could use to help himself in this situation. How had Bill even gotten there? He wasn't summoned, but then again Dipper hadn't summoned him during the sock puppet incident...

Before he could even process what was happening, Stan was picking himself up off the ground and Bill was gone from the other side of the window. A hand rested on his shoulder and he nearly screamed before he noticed it was just his grunkle, still recovering from his daze. "Kids? Dipper, Mabel, that you?" He slurred, resting another hand on the girl's head. "There 'ya are, you kids okay?"

The twins exchanged wide-eyed looks, neither quite sure what would happen next. The room had faded to a dull gray by now, only them and their grunkle still in colour. "Yeah, we're fine." They mumbled, not quite in unison but enough to throw the senior off.

Stan's grip on them softened, and he blinked rapidly before speaking. "Okay, good. Now, Dipper, I don't know what kind of joke that was but it wasn't-"

"-It wasn't me!" The boy retorted, anger overpowering his fear and confusion from before. "I told you a thousand times, it wasn't me, it's-"

He too was quickly interrupted, this time by his sister's high-pitched scream. The glass-shattering sound was instantly followed by a familiar laugh, too sinister to be from any human and too nasally to be anyone other than the malicious, manipulative, merry demon they knew and hated. "Well well, well, if it isn't the Pines family!"

The trio whirled around to face the demon, who was floating casually in the air as if he were merely a housefly. A giant, golden, dapper, triangular, evil housefly. "Bill?" Mabel was the first to speak up, her voice confident enough to hide the fear that was certainly underneath.

The triangle let out a content hum, seemingly happy with the reaction. "In the flesh! Well, not actual flesh, but I know you know what I mean." He rolled his eye in a dismissive manner, as if he wasn't the one who popped into their lives completely uninvited. "Human language, I'm learning to work with it. Such a limited tongue, though, I almost pity you."

Next to speak was Dipper, brow furrowed with frustration. "What the  _heck_  are you doing here? I made a deal with you already, and I won't do it again. I'm curious, not stupid." He took a step towards the demon, nerves shattered and replaced with a sense of pride. "We defeated you, twice. Just admit you lost and GET lost!" He demanded, but was rewarded with another burst of annoying laughter.

"Oh, I'm scared,  _really_. Well, I suppose you do have a point!" Bill bit back, sarcasm evident in his tone. He spun around in the air, mimicking a walking sequence as he started off but stopped just before he hit the door. "On second thought, I have three." He turned back around to face the family, and his three points shone brighter.

The girl's hand flew to her mouth, fighting a small grin. This wasn't the time for her sense of humor to kick in, she had to at least  _try_ to focus. "What do you want, anyway?" She barked, trying to keep a somewhat-intimidating tone despite the fact it'd have absolutely no effect.

If the demon had a mouth, he'd have grinned wider than the Cheshire cat himself. "Why, Shooting Star, always so courteous!" His words were stained with sarcasm, although his statement rang true. "Well, I suppose you kids  _do_ deserve a straight answer... Stanford, however, has had the luxury of truths before." And in a burst of light, the senior had faded to gray much alike the room around them.

Before either of the twins could protest, the demon was back at their side and ripping the boy's hat off of the mop of chestnut hair beneath. He held it just out of their reach, but neither made any moves to get it back. They knew that there was no use in arguing with a demon.

That being said, Bill was almost surprised when the boy groaned in frustration, clenched his eyes shut and took a series of deep breaths. "Look, Bill, just get to the point. I know time is an illusion to you, but to us it's kind of always in motion." And with no knowledge of this mindscape-like dimension, he had no clue if time passed the same way it did in reality. Best to assume so.

Mabel nodded in agreement, brow furrowed in a silent show of anger. She knew that Bill wouldn't go through the trouble of pulling them aside if he had no motives for doing so. As innocent as he seemed, there was nothing innocent about the way the demon was acting. He was a liar, or at the least an exceptional manipulator of the truth.

The demon held back further remarks on the twins' horrible attempts at looking dramatic, instead devoting any further speech to making comments on the girl's hair and the boy's internal stress. He's messed with Shooting Star quite a bit, but the hair dying definitely got the best initial reaction.

Dipper, on the other hand, he left alone- for the most part. He fell victim to drinking expired milk and he found deer teeth in his coffee on more than one occasion, but everyone else was getting far worse pranks. After all, this was no elaborate scheme for the demon, it was a mere experiment to see how their reactions would balance out with their states of mind under a variety of timed circumstances.

As a dream demon, he needed to do his research, and this family was the perfect candidate. A man with more secrets than the elusive beale ciphers themselves, disguised by a false history of business and family; a girl with so much dark potential even the demon was shocked, considering how well she kept up her sparkly appearances; and a boy with so much anxiety, so much stress, so many expectations, so much confusion and curiosity... He couldn't decide which of the three he liked the most.

'Liked', of course, being in a simple interested sense. He was intrigued by their dichotomic personalities and possibilities, their clashing and contrasting futures that would most likely lead to early deaths. A natural born sadist, there was nothing he found more interesting than pushing the three to their physical and emotional limits.

And yet here he was, trying to engage in a casual conversation with the younger two. He should've been more prepared for this kind of reaction, given that he'd done nothing even remotely good for the pair, but alas he was grasping at snappy comebacks in an attempt to act cool. Just like he laughed at the humans for.

_Damn it._

"Well, kiddos, I have a confession to make!" Yes, but what confession? So many secrets, so many lies and truths, a never-ending series of words in eternally-expanding combinations to showcase to the sponge-like minds of the youth. Oh, how he'd love to see their eyes light up with wonder- but on the other hand, watching them cloud over with tears was another great show. Emotion was such an easy way to lead humanity, just a few tugs on a fear or memory and they'd follow you wherevre you led them!

He must've spaced out, because when his thoughts grinded to a halt he found the twins staring up at him with identical looks of tired confusion. "Uh, you there?" The girl waved her hands around, and the demon tipped his hat to make up for his lack of nodding abilities.

"Not  _there,_  here!" He laughed, thinking over his options. "Well, about that confession! To be completely honest to you kids, I was behind your bad luck!" He announced, not at all dramatically because he was well aware that half of his audience already knew this. The girl, however, casted a sideways glance at her brother in a quiet attempt at apologizing for not defending him earlier. Stan's accusations  _had_  been a little quick to judge...

The boy, on the other hand, didn't seem to be affected. "Yeah, I know. Care to tell us  _why_?" He folded his arms across his chest, ignoring his sister's obvious attempts at getting his attention. He knew he was right, the demon knew he knew, so why was he making such a big deal out of this?

The triangle was slightly disappointed in the lack of reaction he got, but didn't miss a beat in responding. "Well, for one, the date!" A snap of his fingers, and a calendar popped up in front of the twins' faces. "April third!" He pointed out, as if it weren't obvious enough.

Mabel cocked her head in confusion. "Yeah, what about it?" She mumbled, not necessarily to the demon. "Is that some holiday?  _Is it easter already_!?" Her tone grew panicked, and the calendar vanished from the air.

Bill would've frowned, if he could have. "Shooting Star, you disappoint me! I thought you were the fun kid!" He scolded, watching as her panic faded back into resentment. "It's been three days since I started bugging you lot!"

Dipper was the first to understand, wish a scowl and a muttered curse. "April Fools Day, Mabel." Because somehow, the demon went so far as to ruin  _that_ day too. "He tried to part take in April Fools Day, that's all." His words sounded unbelievable, even to himself, but Bill's expression went back to it's usual annoying glow and any last worries of master plans were lost to his own pent-up frustration. He'd been worried for nothing- it was just some stupid prank.

He remembered last Christmas with disturbing clarity, from the deer teeth in his stocking to the unsettling triangle-shaped design on most of the wrapping paper. New years, with the gold and yellow fireworks. Valentine's day, during which the twins saw more real hearts than any pair of children should ever see and 's day, when someone replaced the punch at a party with potent margarita mix. He should've known Bill would do something to mess with this holiday, too.

The demon, still beaming with pride, tipped his hat and with a cheerful  _"See you kids on Easter!~"_ disappeared back into wherever demons went when they had nobody to confront. Both twins were shot back to reality, where Stan was shaking them awake.

Despite their grunkle's worried look and nervous glances around the room, they managed to convince him that nothing had happened and they were just fine.

That was, until Easter, when Bill thought it'd be a great idea to hide organs around the shack instead of eggs. Mabel would shriek, Dipper would almost throw up, and then they'd dispose of them as quickly as humanly possible. (Minus the heart, which, according to Mabel, made an excellent knock-off of one of the Love God's potions)

It made the twins wonder why he even bothered to interfere, but there wasn't anything they could do about it anyway. Bill would be Bill, and he'd continue to be for as long as holidays existed.

At least they had a year to plan for next April Fool's day, in which they'd have a lot more dreamcatchers than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that was shittier than usual, but at least I'm aware.  
> Anyway, I'll stop dwelling on what has already been written and get onto the important stuff!  
> -As stated before, I'll now be writing a minimum of 7000 words per week, divided between days as I see fit  
> -I will now PICK drabbles that I'd like to write, because some AUs are hard to work with/are too similar to a past drabble/I have no idea how to write them  
> -If you're wondering if I'll still be writing your drabble you requested long ago, comment or message me- I'll try to keep as many as I can, but I may need to postpone/reject yours until I can be at peace with writing again  
> -I'm going to blow up one of these days from my on self-induced guilt, I hate turning down requests (so please don't hate me if I have to turn down yours, if it means that much to you I can just write a shorter drabble for it)  
> Well, that's all for now, folks! Thanks for sticking with me through my month of bullshit excuses and frantic apologies.  
> -Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Didja like?  
> Then please let me know!  
> You didn't?  
> Then please let me know!  
> Have an idea/request!  
> Then please let me know!  
> -Fly <3


End file.
